CHRNO CRUSADE INFERNI E PARADISO
by Cris-wolf
Summary: Cap 23. "Forever mine" El epilogo, parte de el contada desde la perspectiva de uno de nuestros personajes tan amados
1. Prologo

**Si están leyendo esto, pues desde antes ¡Gracias por leer mi fic! y ahora si la presentación debida:**

**¡Hola!, mi nombre es **_**Criswolf**_**, y ya se que esto va a sonar muy trillado, pero esta de verdad es la primera vez que escribo un fic (de cualquier tipo). Esta historia se me vino a la mente después de darle algunas vueltas al final del anime, así que en si tiene bastantes spoilers porque es una continuación directa de este, aunque también tendrá algunas cosillas del manga, no demasiadas(tampoco quiero revolverlo todo); solo quería tener una oportunidad de mostrar un final alternativo del anime, ya que este quedo bastante "abierto", así que nada mas quería atarle algunos cabos sueltos.**

**Y la verdad nunca me hubiera atrevido a escribirlo sino fuera porque mi amiga y autora favorita (porque que buenos fics escribe, la verdad) **_**RenaissanceLady-K **_**me apoyó siempre (y porque le prometí que lo haría), así que va totalmente dedicado a ella y ojala que no la defraude. De antemano agradezco a cualquiera que vaya a leer este pequeño fic, deje o no review (aunque preferiría que lo hiciera, porque el mayor punto de escribir esto es para practicar mi soltura en la escritura; y un par de criticas constructivas no caen tan mal-pero tampoco vayan a ser muy malos T.T-), y solo me resta agregar que a este fic voy a intentarle dar un seguimiento continuo (todavía no se los limites de mi creatividad para dar fechas) pero a mi nunca me ha gustado que se dejen los fics a la mitad ¡Se siente horrible!**

**Y aquí va el disclaimer (la verdad no se muy bien que es, pero como siempre lo escriben…)**

"**Chrno Crusade no me pertenece, (de lo contrario habría acabado de otra forma el anime Jeje) por mas que me duela y demás, a mi no se me ocurrió tan buena tragedia griega, así que este fic nada mas lo escribo por amor de fanática hacia una serie que estima mucho, por amor al arte y porque se lo prometí a k-chan, pero nada mas, no aspiro conseguir nada excepto que un review"**

**CHRNO CRUSADE**

**-INFERNI E PARADISO-**

**CAPITULO 00**

-Prologo-

La brisa se estaba volviendo fría, señal de que pronto caería la noche, lenta y segura. Y el campo que antes se había visto verde y vivo, ahora se veía bañado en una luz anaranjada proveniente del sol, que teñía también el cielo y las nubes de colores dorados y rojizos.

En medio de ese enorme campo apenas tocado por el hombre, con algunos caminos rudimentarios y sencillos puentes; se encontraba una pequeña casa. Esta tenía varios vidrios rotos y madera vieja y desgastada, cubierta y recubierta por parches de madera nueva que desentonaban en estructura con la antigua. Parecía imposible que alguien pudiese vivir ahí.

Pero en el pórtico de aquella vieja casa se encontraban un chico y una chica afianzados en un fuerte abrazo. La chica parecía no mayor de 16 años, tenia los cabellos rubios como girasol y el rostro escondido entre las ropas del joven que la sostenía en el abrazo; él se veía menor que ella, aunque un poco mas acabado; y tenia una apariencia mucho mas peculiar, con un cabello púrpura amarrado en una larga trenza y una chaqueta roja escarlata que escondía debajo de su costado una enorme herida aun sangrante y que probablemente no cicatrizaría nunca.

Se podían oír los sollozos de la chica, pero extrañamente estos se veían opacados por el sonido del tic tac de un reloj, específicamente el que llevaba ella colgado del cuello.

Ella sabia que no le quedaba mucho tiempo, por eso levanto la mirada para ver por ultima vez el atardecer, no se podía dar el lujo de perderlo, seria el ultimo. Pero su vista ya no se podía enfocar bien y solo veía colores que se perdían unos con otros sin hacer forma alguna, esta frustración ocasiono mas llanto en ella lo cual empeoro su perspectiva.

Pero en ese momento sintió los delgados brazos del chico apretar con mas fuerza el abrazo; eran calidos, fuertes y seguros… al menos eso aun lo podía sentir ella. Y no pudo evitar agradecer su presencia. Él siempre estaba ahí cuando ella mas lo necesitaba, cuando sentía que las esperanzas se habían acabado y que el mundo cargaba todo su peso sobre sus hombros; él siempre más que ninguna otra persona se había mantenido a su lado, y él era quien le obsequiaba una gentil sonrisa que ahuyentaba todos sus temores. Una sonrisa única de una persona única; porque él era especial para ella, con nadie mas que él, ella hubiese deseado estar en aquellos momentos.

Y se sintió totalmente arrepentida de sus palabras anteriores. De la debilidad que había demostrado unos minutos antes, ella no era así¡no se podía rendir! Había estado asustada, lo aceptaba. El no saber que es lo ultimo que debería hacer, el no saber que sucedería después de irse, o a donde iría; esas dudas siempre la aquejaban, ella había pecado mucho en vida, y le daba miedo pensar cual seria el juicio que tendrían de su persona, pero también lo que más miedo le daba era saber el juicio que tendrían del chico a su lado; no se atrevía a juzgarlo, aun cuando podría estar en todo el derecho de hacerlo, nunca lo haría, porque él era Chrno, su amigo, su compañero, su persona mas querida… pero a final de cuentas él era _un demonio._

Sin importar lo que pasara después, no podía dejar que esas fueran las últimas palabras que él oyera de ella. Tenia que pensar rápido, ya no le quedaba demasiado tiempo, tenía que reunir todos sus sentimientos, todo lo que en los seis meses posteriores no se había atrevido a decirle al chico y al mismo tiempo mezclarlo con una forma de disculpa a lo último que le dijo.

-Gracias…

Fue la única y sencilla palabra que salio del pecho de ella, no tenia fuerzas para decir nada más, y aunque no era lo que mas deseaba decir, al menos quería que supiera que no estaba arrepentida de nada y que al contrario le agradecía todo lo que él también había dado por ella.

Ambos apretaron con fuerza sus manos. Si, de seguro él estaría junto con ella sin importar que; fue el ultimo pensamiento de la chica dejando de llorar.

Al no oír mas el tic tac del reloj el pequeño demonio apretó con más fuerza aun la mano de la chica, a ella no pareció molestarle la presión porque no hizo movimiento alguno.

-Sabes Rosette, yo también me siento muy feliz de estar a tu lado… de ver este atardecer los dos juntos, es en verdad muy hermoso…

Comento él como intentando seguir la conversación que ambos hasta hace unos minutos mantenían. Pero Rosette no respondió. El atardecer ya había terminado. Y Chrno lo sabía muy bien.

Las lágrimas que cayeron por las mejillas del demonio eran amargas y llenas de dolor y arrepentimiento. La había perdido, la había perdido para siempre; y él tampoco nunca le dijo lo que sentía por ella; aunque si lo pensaba mejor, no se merecía decírselo siquiera, él no merecía ese honor. El era un asesino, no había otra palabra para lo que el había hecho, inclusive hasta hace unos segundos ella le había rogado _"Quiero vivir… quiero vivir un poco mas…" ¿_Porque demonios no la había complacido¿Por qué en ese instante no se arranco el corazón, tan solo para darle algunos segundos más? Muchas preguntas más como esas se formulaban en su mente, y hubiera seguido hasta preguntarse el porque había tenido que nacer, pero por suerte el también no tenia demasiado tiempo_. Aquella herida de verdad era profunda._ Y él podía hasta contar cuántas exhalaciones más le quedaban.

Si, morir era uno de los últimos consuelos que le quedaban, y saber también que pronto llegaría el momento en que pagaría por todos sus pecados. Por eso rezo en un murmullo.

-Por favor, Dios, llévatela a tu lado, hazla feliz, ella lo merece…

Y separando lentamente a la chica de su abrazo, pero sin soltarle su mano añadió.

-…Y castígame a mi

Al ver el rostro de la chica se encontró con lo más inusitado y bello que hubiera esperado. Su sonrisa.

-¿Por qué sonríes…?

Preguntó y apoyó su cabeza junto a la de ella, pero el tampoco pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

**XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX**

Rosette Christopher

Ella vivió de 1912 a 1928, tan solo llego a tener 16 años. Murió todavía siendo una niña.

Su vida fue corta pero intensa plagada de experiencias que muchos nunca hubiesen soñado con experimentar siquiera. Y al morir ella dejo un hueco enorme dentro del corazón de las personas que le conocieron, ninguna pudo dejar de coincidir al final que la chica en cierto sentido había llegado a ser una santa, muy aparte de cualquier equivocación que pudiese haber tenido, siempre seguía adelante y sus deseos de vivir y nunca darse por vencida inspiraron a otras personas en sus vidas.

Esa misma tarde a su lado murió un demonio llamado, Chrno, el pecador. El había vivido ya muchos años más que Rosette. Aunque el siempre consideró que su vida en realidad comenzó después de conocerla.

Él también dejo un recuerdo difícil de borrar en la mente de las pocas personas que lo conocieron como era en realidad. Pero su vida siempre estuvo llena de sufrimientos; y desde el primer día que nació en su maldita tierra, hasta el ultimo día en el que murió bendecido lado de su contratista, el deseó secretamente nunca haber existido. _Porque si no hubiese existido, él nunca la habría asesinado._

El cuerpo de la chica descanso debajo de un viejo roble que mecía con tristeza sus hojas; su lápida era sencilla y sólo rezaba un enigmático epitafio:

"Rosette Christopher

1912-1928

Devota creyente que se desvaneció de la luz de la vida"

Y debajo de esto aun seguía:

"Chrno-Querido amigo y devoto protector"

A decir verdad nunca se dijo oficialmente dónde fue depositado el cuerpo del demonio, aunque nunca nadie iba a preguntar, porque en un curioso giro del destino, como siguiendo sus últimos deseos, la iglesia borró todo dato de su existencia. Aunque siendo francos, no fue un acto de cumplir su última voluntad, sino más bien de salvaguardarse de la vergüenza de tener que reconocer ante el mundo la extraña relación que se había dado entre una hija de Dios y una criatura de la oscuridad.

Y como únicas pruebas ello, solo quedo una vieja fotografía y un reloj apagado bañado con lágrimas secas, que solo tenía significado para unos pocos...

Aquel lejano atardecer sin saberlo esos dos jóvenes empezaron un nuevo inicio con un fin…

**CONTINUA**

**Capitulo 01 "Home train"**

**Rosette tiene que enfrentarse a uno de los misterios más grandes de la humanidad**_**… la vida después de la muerte.**_

**El siguiente capitulo casi se sentirá como una continuación larga del prologo pero después prometo que las cosas mejoraran… o empeoraran para otros, Jeje.**

**Solo me resta volver a agradecer a todo aquel que lea mi fic, en serio gracias por desperdiciar valioso tiempo de sus vidas leyendo esto.**


	2. Home train

**Bien, este es el primer capitulo de la historia en si, y como quien dice "todo comenzó con el final" jejeje. Espero y guste, porque ahorita las cosas van a estar un poco lentas y hasta dentro de algunos capítulos mas se va a entrar en el arco argumental de todo. Así que a los que les haya gustado, debo decir que lo realmente interesante se viene hasta después para que no desesperen y me digan realmente si toda esta historia valió la pena.**

**CHRNO CRUSADE**

**-INFERNI E PARADISO-**

**CAPITULO 01**

"Home train"

"_Un lugar tan inmenso…_

_En el que nunca he estado…._

_Y al mismo tiempo siempre he conocido…"_

Rosette sentía que llevaba horas caminando sin caminar realmente, porque no llegaba a ningún lado. Se encontraba en un lugar oscuro, tan oscuro que parecía inmenso. Pero algo en su interior le decía que no lo era. No podía dejar de tener la sensación de que se encontraba encerrada entre dos paredes que la conducían solo hacia un sendero.

_Y frente a ella algo apareció._

Después de tanto andar en medio de la oscuridad la pequeña luz que brotó inesperadamente fue un poco cegadora. Se detuvo en seco y se cubrió un poco los ojos con su mano derecha.

La luz parecía crecer más y más tragando la oscuridad, pero lo que en realidad sucedía… era que se acercaba… y lo hacia de forma acelerada.

"La luz al final del túnel…"

Pensó ella, pero entonces otra conclusión llego a su mente.

"O tal vez… la luz frente a un tren…"

Fue el ultimo pensamiento que tuvo la joven antes de ser engullida por la luminosidad, sin sonido alguno.

**XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX**

Al despertar la chica no recordaba ni su nombre. No sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba sentada en aquel mullido asiento en medio de un vagón de tren, pero le parecía como si hubiese estado durmiendo ahí durante décadas enteras.

La gente a su alrededor (un hombre de edad media y una anciana compartiendo el mismo asiento de ella, y otro hombre de edad avanzada en el de enfrente, todos mirando cabizbajos el piso) dejaba que el tiempo pasara hasta que los minutos se empezaran a sentir como horas.

Y durante aquel trayecto la chica solo podía mirar hacia fuera del tren por su ventanilla; aunque el paisaje tampoco ayudaba a hacer pasar el tiempo porque aunque el tren se moviera y moviera, el paisaje siempre seguía siendo el mismo: un campo envuelto de nieve, con interminables filas de cruces negras. Y aquello debía dar a entender estaba haciendo un frió terrible. Pero la joven no sentía nada; y en cuanto se dice nada, significa nada, porque a pesar de su situación no sentía miedo, ni tristeza o ansiedad, y por supuesto que lo ultimo que sentiría seria el frió. Y aun sin sentir nada, algo la llamaba poderosamente a seguir viendo a través de aquel cristal.

De vez en cuando descuidadamente la chica optaba por voltear a ver a la puerta del pequeño vagón.

Y si alguno de los que estaban ahí se hubiese dignado a levantar la mirada hubiera creído que la chica esperaba a que alguien entrara por esa puerta. Pero nunca nadie entro, y de todas formas no seria quien ella esperaba… aunque no lo supiera en ese momento. Por eso se volvió a dejar perder entre los interminables campos blancos, al regresar la mirada a la ventana.

-¿Es usted Rosette Christopher? –pregunto un hombre uniformado que había entrado con sigilo mientras ella había volteado.

-Si – respondió, pero realmente habló sin pensar las palabras, de forma autómata.

-Me alegra mucho encontrarla señorita, ya hemos llegado a su destino. Por favor acompáñeme.

La joven rubia se levanto sin hacer pregunta alguna y con inexpresividad en el rostro.

Después de pasados algunos vagones, el hombre uniformado volvió a hablar.

-Sabe, usted tiene mucha suerte. Ha pasado mucho tiempo en este tren, aunque probablemente no lo notó, pero desde el principio su lugar ya estaba asegurado. Muchos se pasan una eternidad aquí esperando, es mejor que ir a abajo…

Y sintiendo curiosidad por primera vez, Rosette preguntó.

-¿Qué es este lugar exactamente?

-Este, es el Tren de las Almas, en el cual se espera el veredicto final sobre los pecados y la vida. Aunque también aquí se encuentran las almas de aquellas personas a las que todavía no se les ha dado a su cuerpo una santa sepultura.

-¿Cuerpo…? ¿Almas…?

-Si, así es ¿No lo recuerda, señorita?

-No recuerdo nada

-Es normal que ocurra eso, no se tiene de que preocupar, señorita; ya verá que en cuanto llegue a su destino recordará todo lo que debe.

-Aunque recuerde quien soy, siento que hay algo importante que he olvidado… algo que me falta. –continuó dejando que las palabras siguieran saliendo sin pensamiento de su boca.

Llegaron hasta la puerta que conducía al exterior, estaba cerrada. Y cuando Rosette giró a verla, el hombre torció su sonrisa.

-No creo que deba reocuparse por eso señorita, de todas formas ahora no tienen remedio ese tipo de cosas. No cuando se llega hasta este punto; usted esta muerta, no hay que se pueda hacer para remediarlo.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Rosette abriese sus ojos con terror y volteara hacia donde se encontraba el hombre. Pero él ya no estaba. Y por si sola la puerta que antes se había mantenido cerrada herméticamente ahora se abría, dejando entrar una luz intensa y calida que abrazó a Rosette y la atrajo a otro lugar.

**XIXIXIXIXIXIXIX**

Esta era la segunda vez que Rosette se despertaba con confusión, pero al mirar a su alrededor, recuerdos olvidados empezaron a fluir por su cerebro como una corriente de agua que retoza entre las piedras de un rió.

Y Rosette no pudo evitar formar una gran sonrisa al reconocer el lugar.

En ese momento ella estaba sentada sobre una cama pequeña y al lado de ella había otra igual, solo diferenciada por unas mantas azules, mientras que la de ella eran rosas. En las paredes había repisas llenas de juguetes, carros de madera, soldaditos pintados a mano, sonrientes muñecas de trapo; y entre las repisas de hasta arriba se encontraban unas primorosas muñecas de porcelana, probablemente a esa altura para que un niño no las alcanzase y las rompiera.

Si, claro que la chica recordaba ese cuarto, ¡Era su cuarto! El que ella y su hermano habían compartido en los inicios de su infancia. Se levanto de la cama y camino fuera de la habitación, desde el pasillo se podía percibir que aquella casa tenia un estilo victoriano. Y a pesar de lo elegante y refinado del lugar, en el aire se podía percibir el aroma de galletas de jengibre y chocolate. Lo cual hizo sonreír aun mas a Rosette, esta había sido la casa en la que vivió junto a sus padres.

Recordaba que su madre solía hacer galletas de vez en vez, y por supuesto, desde ya muy pequeña Rosette se había dado a la tarea de comérselas todas y de limpiar con su lengua las cazuelas y cucharones que se habían utilizado para prepararlas, sin importar que sufriera de fuertes dolores de estomago después.

La chica no dejaba de sonreír mientras recorría con sus dedos el barandal de las escaleras, y dejaba que sus ojos se llenasen con el resto de la casa; ahí, en el tapete debajo de los sillones, Rosette recordaba como un día mientras su padre había salido a atender negocios ella había derramado un frasco de tinta indeleble sobre el piso, y después de que su madre le diese una buena regañiza y su hermano se hartase de reír por eso, había comprado aquel tapete lleno de colores suaves y con un ligero patrón de hojas en las esquinas, parecía hecho exclusivamente para aquella sala, su madre siempre había tenido buen ojo para ese tipo de cosas; y su padre nunca se enteró de lo sucedido; sino probablemente aquella Navidad no le hubiesen comprado la muñeca con vestidito tinto que tanto había deseado.

Memorias como esas se apoderaban de Rosette cada vez que sus ojos se detenían en un nuevo objeto, cada uno tenía una historia que contar. Y esto siguió por largo rato hasta que llego al rellano que conducía a la puerta y encontró "algo" que definitivamente no recordaba.

Frente a ella se encontraba un joven muy atractivo, no mayor de 20 años que la miraba con sus ojos azules claro; su cabello era café cenizo y su piel era blanca, como la nieve que había visto desde la ventanilla de aquel tren. Portaba un traje elegante de color gris que le hacia ver bastante distinguido.

-¿Quién eres tú?

Pregunto Rosette sintiéndose invadida con la presencia de aquel chico que había irrumpido en su casa sin avisar.

-Me es un placer saludarla, Maria Magdalena.

-Ese no es mi nombre, yo me llamo Rosette Christopher.

-¿En serio? Mil disculpas por mi equivocación, es que usted se parece tanto a una persona que conocí… como sea, he venido a darle la bienvenida, ¡Bienvenida al Cielo! –dijo abriendo los brazos, como si esperase que la chica lo abrazara o algo por el estilo.

Pero ella se limitó a mirarlo con incredulidad, y a rascarse detrás de la cabeza, para después mirar hacia ambos lados por si se le había pasado ver un cartel enorme diciendo "Cielo", o de perdida "Manicomio".

-Oiga, no quiero decepcionarlo pero creo que se volvió a equivocar… esta es tan solamente la vieja casa de mis padres…. Y además, usted no me ha respondido mi pregunta.

-Que tonto he sido, mi nombre es Rael, y yo soy un ángel.

Rosette achicó un poco más los ojos y lo vio de hito a hito, como si esperase encontrar una identificación o algo.

-Y como dije antes esto es el Cielo, no hay confusión alguna. Pero déjeme le explico lo que este lugar en concreto es en realidad; esta casa no es mas que un fragmento en su memoria, una pieza con la cual formar su Cielo, y asimismo es un medio para recuperar las memorias que brutalmente se pierden con el pase entre los dos mundos.

Rosette se le quedo viendo unos segundos mas con desconfianza antes de decir nada. Tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle, pero terminó haciéndole una de las primeras que cruzo por su mente.

-Si eres un ángel en realidad, entonces, ¿donde están tus alas, eh?

-Jeje, no todos los ángeles las tienen; aunque yo puedo presumir que tengo unas espléndidas y saludables alas, pero ese es un asunto un tanto privado, si gusta después de conocernos un poco mejor podría mostrárselas. –le sugirió en tono seductor lo ultimo.

Ahora si, en que se metía esta chica por andar haciendo ese tipo de preguntas, sola en aquella casa con un tipo que se creía un ángel y haciéndole ese tipo de insinuaciones, porque esa respuesta no le gusto en nada y mucho menos el tono tan bajo con el que ese tal Rael se lo había dicho. Sonrojada levanto las manos en el aire frente a ella y moviéndolas con rapidez casi grito.

-WAAA ¡No hace falta! ¡Te creo, te creo, OK! Esa solo fue una pregunta hipotética.

Terminó lo último sin saber realmente lo que decía otra vez.

-Jajaja, es usted bastante graciosa señorita Christopher.

Y mientras decía esto pasó por su lado dirigiéndose hacia la sala, para sentarse en un sillón frente a la chimenea, donde le hizo un ademán a la chica para que le acompañara a sentarse en el sofá continúo.

"Como si fuese su casa", pensó con furia Rosette, aunque también si reflexionaba mejor lo que le había dicho, entonces ese era el Cielo, y era el hogar de él; aunque, si pensaba en lo otro que le había dicho y ese lugar era parte de su memoria, eso la hacia a ella dueña de la casa… pero entonces no era seria realmente una casa... y… y…

…Y mejor se decidió a aceptar su invitación y a sentarse para dejar de hacerse embrollos en la mente de una buena vez.

-Pero que descortés he sido otra vez, ¿Gusta una taza de te?

Y le ofreció una pequeña taza con un liquido humeante que despedía un aroma delicioso; en la mesa se encontraba una tetera y otra taza, que Rosette estaba segura no se habían encontrado ahí cuando ella bajó las escaleras, pero aun así tomó la taza ofrecida y le dio un sorbo mientras se sentaba en el sillón largo de junto.

-Bueno, ahora que nos hemos presentado, dígame ¿Ha podido recordar algo de importancia?

-Solo un poco hasta ahora.

-Si quiere, puede contarme lo que recuerde de su vida, seria un buen tema de conversación ya que estamos aquí tomando el te. –dijo saboreando su bebida después de hablar.

Rosette le miró desde el borde de la suya, y le volvió a ver con desconfianza. No le agradaba en nada que sonriera tanto; sentía como si el supiera algo que ella no y se burlase de ello, aunque probablemente así era; ya que él era un ángel ¿No? Pero de todas formas no quería compartir con él detalles íntimos de su vida y prefirió tan solo decirle lo más importante y general. Está bien, de lo poco que podía recordar…

-Bueno, yo nací y crecí un poco en esta casa junto a mis padres y mi hermano, nunca conocí ningún otro familiar. –No pudo dejar de soltar un suspiro melancólico- Fuimos una familia feliz y normal; hasta que ellos se fueron un día, y nunca regresaron… sus amigos y conocidos los buscaron durante mucho, mucho tiempo, tanto que se olvidaron de nosotros y nos terminaron enviando a un orfanato.

Entonces una idea cruzó la mente de Rosette y levanto sus ojos azules.

-Si… esto es el Cielo, entonces… entonces mis padres…

-Lo siento, señorita Christopher –dijo negando con la cabeza- Tanto en la vida como en la muerte hay ciclos continuos, sus padres cumplieron hace mucho su ciclo, y siguiendo el protocolo que se da en ese tipo de casos donde la muerte es rápida y violenta, las almas suelen enviarse de vuelta al flujo de la línea astral para que sigan el curso de la vida de nuevo.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Me refiero a que ellos han vuelto a la tierra, a vivir, a reencarnar, si usted lo prefiere así; pero le aseguro que hasta en sus últimos momentos ellos pensaron en su hermano y en usted. Ya no tiene caso seguir cayendo en el mismo tema, no solo la vida sigue adelante, sino que también la muerte. Todo sigue el curso del destino. Así que sigamos con lo relevante, ¿no ha recordado nada más?

Rosette se quedo pensativa un momento intentando digerir las palabras del ángel. Entonces ¿sus padres habían vuelto a vivir, eh? No sabia si sentirse feliz o triste. Feliz, porque eso significaba que tenían una nueva oportunidad para vivir y ser felices, y ella quería que lo fueran; pero también se sentía triste porque en el poco lapso que su memoria se había estado recuperando, creció la ilusión de poder volver a verlos. Ella soltó un suspiro y dejo caer una lagrima, esta casa de repente se empezaba a sentir bastante grande y solitaria. Pero, en ese momento se acordó que no estaba sola y que le habían hecho una pregunta.

-Ahora que lo dices, si puedo recordar unas pocas cosas mas –frunció el ceño, esperando que las memorias fluyeran, todavía aun como imágenes borrosas- recuerdo… que mi hermano y yo vivimos en aquel orfanato durante muchos años. Todos eran muy buenos ahí… la señora Gene y el resto de los niños, pero mi hermano… él estaba siempre enfermo, y casi nunca salía, aun así el era muy bueno y se preocupaba por todos. Y yo solía soñar con convertirme algún día en una doctora para poder curarlo, pero eso nunca sucedió porque… porque…

Un fuerte dolor le partió la cabeza y se llevo las manos para contenerlo, pero lo hizo con tanta rapidez que tiro su taza y se hizo añicos en el suelo.

-¡¿Señorita Christopher?! –soltó el otro al ver como la chica se doblaba en su asiento- Creo que será mejor que suba a descansar y no se esfuerce tanto, déjeme yo la ayudo. –e intento tomar el brazo de Rosette, pero ella se zafo y relajo sus manos en su cabeza.

El ángel ya no mostraba su sonrisa, ahora tenía el ceño fruncido y la mirada clavada en ella, como si esperara que la chica fuera a hacer algo inesperado.

-No, ya estoy recordando mas, y no quiero perder estos recuerdos si me espero demasiado tiempo –tomó aire- Algo sucedió en el orfanato, una noche perdí a mi hermano… no, me lo quitaron… Y pase mucho tiempo luchando por encontrarlo. Cuatro años viví en un convento con la esperanza de volverlo a ver. Y al final… se que él estuvo bien, de alguna forma se que lo recupere, pero… ya nunca mas lo vi de nuevo. –las lagrimas salieron.

Había algo más, confusión y dudas por los grandes espacios que había en su memoria se arremolinaban dentro de la cabeza de Rosette. Además tenía la sensación de que aun había algo aun mas profundo que no podía recordar, que gritaba y pataleaba por salir, pero casi obstaculizado por una mano invisible no podía. Y eso le estaba ocasionando un dolor tan fuerte en la cabeza que la sentía estallar.

-No se preocupe señorita, yo estoy aquí para ayudarla –dijo repentinamente el otro, con su sonrisa de vuelta como si nada hubiera pasado- Su hermano ha estado muy bien, el ha vivido una vida pacifica y feliz en la tierra. Ya nada lo volvió a lastimar, todo gracias a usted y sus esfuerzos, se debe sentir orgullosa de si misma, señorita Christopher. Y pronto lo volverá a ver –pero al ver la mirada escandalizada de la chica añadió- no se preocupe, el tiempo transcurre diferente entre aquel lugar y este. Para cuando menos lo piense se habrán reunido de nuevo los dos. Ahora si me lo permite añadir, seria bueno que descanse un poco, deje la acompaño hasta su habitación.

-¿De verdad podré verlo de nuevo? –pregunto esperanzada la chica

-Claro –Respondió el otro al tiempo que le ofrecía su mano a la chica para levantarse.

Esta vez ella accedió, aun sentía un fuerte dolor y estar en esa casa lo sentía muy sofocante. Por eso le comentó al ángel.

-Necesito salir a tomar un poco de aire

Y solo dio un paso, porque el chico aferró su mano con tanta fuerza que le dolió.

-¡No! esto… lo que quiero decir es que… todavía no puede salir al exterior, no hasta que sus memorias se encuentren estables, hacerlo ahora seria contraproducente. Por favor deje la acompaño hasta su habitación, le prometo que cuando despierte sus memorias estarán completas de nuevo, y yo mismo la acompañare.

El dolor de Rosette aumentaba, y mas por deseo de no discutir y de no oír mas la aguda voz de aquel joven, dejó que el la guiara por el pasillo hacia las escaleras.

Pero al pasar junto a una hermosa mesita de patas alargadas, Rosette tiró accidentalmente una cajita de música, esta al caer se abrió y empezó a entonar una melodía.

La chica no podía quitar la vista de ella; aquella cajita había pertenecido a su madre y en ella solía guardar un prendedor que utilizaba en sus fiestas de gala, y siempre repetía que cuando la joven creciera se lo daría a ella. Claro que Rosette nunca volvió a ver aquellas reliquias que probablemente habían caído en las manos de algún conocido aprovechado. Y por esa razón ella nunca había caído en la cuenta de la forma de aquella extraña joya. Era un prendedor de oro con rosas en los lados, muy detalladamente labradas, pero lo que llamaba la atención en realidad de la chica, era la joya.

Asiendo caso omiso de las molestas suplicas del ángel que le sostenía el brazo, la rubia se desprendió de su agarre y se arrodilló para tomar el objeto que había tirado. Así pudo ver con más detenimiento la joya en el centro del prendedor, era ovalada y roja, de un rojo tan fuerte como la sangre, y lo más curioso era que en el centro de esta se veía una sombra oscura y alargada, probablemente una parte del diseño del prendedor que se encontraba debajo de la gema para sostenerla. Pero lo que paralizó a Rosette era su forma, y es que así daba la ilusión de ser un ojo, un ojo sesgado y carmín.

Su corazón latía con fuerza como las olas golpean con fuerza las rocas, una corriente de recuerdos le llego de improvisto, y lo que vio en ellos fue…

Un par de ojos escarlatas; unos ojos que la miraban con sorpresa, con enojo, con miedo, con cariño, con preocupación. Pero lo que más recordaba era la primera vez que los había visto, en un lugar oscuro y triste, con olor a humedad, tierra y años; el dueño de aquellos ojos en algún momento le dijo:

"_Yo soy Chrno, y soy lo que ustedes los humanos llaman, un demonio"_

-Chrno… -una sombra oscura cubrió la frente de la chica intentando esconder el llanto.

Ahora lo podía ver claramente, podía ver los largos cuatro años que habían estado juntos. ¡¿Cómo es que lo había podido olvidar?! ¡El quien en toda su vida fue su mejor amigo y compañía!, y haciendo memoria de sus últimos meses en la tierra, Rosette se llegó a preguntar sino seria también él la persona mas importante, entonces… ¿Cómo es que lo había olvidado…?

-¡¿Dónde esta Chrno?! ¡El estaba junto a mi cuando yo morí!, ¡¿Dónde esta él?!

El ángel solo la miraba, tenia el ceño tan fruncido que parecía molesto. Pero después relajó un poco sus facciones y usando un tono de voz que daba a entender que él aun tenía el control le contesto:

-Usted no debería de haber recordado eso.

-¿Así que desde el principio no querías que lo recordara…? pero ahora ya me acuerdo… y no puedes hacer nada para que lo olvide ¡¿Dónde esta él?! –pregunto desdeñosa e indignada. Y apretaba sus puños para contenerlos de golpear a aquel tonto; primero había que sacarle toda la información que tenia, se dijo así misma.

-Yo no decido que recuerdan o no las almas. Pero en efecto, hubiese preferido que no lo recordara, seria menos doloroso para usted. Desde que acepte hacer su recibimiento mis superiores me advirtieron de lo "delicado" de su caso, y de que había sostenido una cierta "relación" con un demonio, no solo lo referente a su contrato, sino más bien del tipo afectivo. Y ellos llegaron a pensar que probablemente usted preferiría recordar a dejarse llevar por la paz de la inocencia.

-Será de la ignorancia. —corrigió Rosette, ofuscada.

-Como sea, no esperaba que lo olvidara, pero tampoco que lo recordase tan rápido. El debe ser una parte muy arraigada de su alma.

-¿D-ó-n-d-e e-s-t-á C-h-r-n-o? –volvió a preguntar la tozuda Rosette, pero ahora ostentaba unos puntos rojos en las mejillas por el comentario de él.

-¿Por qué me sigue preguntando lo mismo, si usted ya sabe la respuesta?

-No…

Rosette dio un paso hacia atrás sintiendo que el mundo se le tambaleaba debajo de sus pies. Cuando ella supo que ambos estaban condenados a morir, ni un solo día se dejo de preguntar que seria lo que sucedería después, cual seria el lugar al que irían. Y de alguna forma su mente siempre le había traicionado llevándola hacia una misma respuesta para Chrno, el había sido una de las personas mas calmadas y amables que había conocido, pero aun así, él era un demonio, y no era muy difícil relacionar ese concepto con el de un lugar al que ella siempre había temido. Pero, ¡No podía ser! Es que simplemente no podía creerlo… Chrno, él no lo merecía, él no podía estar en…

-El infierno. Ahí es donde él se encuentra. Es el lugar a donde van sin equivocación todos los demonios.

Respondió casi leyendo su mente, y formo una sonrisa soñadora con sus labios.

-Sabe señorita Christopher, el trabajo de los ángeles es traer paz a las almas humanas. Ese era mi trabajo con usted. Y aunque me habían advertido de la dificultad de este caso, aun lo quise tomar. Porque usted me parece fascinante. Su relación con aquel demonio me es incomprensible. Nunca he comprendido a los seres humanos que llegan a estimar tanto a esas bestias, porque eso es lo que son, bestias sin alma que solo saben el lenguaje de la destrucción. Y aun así hay humanos que les estiman; pero de usted me parece fascinante, porque es una protegida, una de las pocas elegidas por Dios, y aun así considera a ese animal como un amigo, sacrificarse de esa forma, en verdad que usted es una san…

Pero no pudo acabar su discurso, porque la chica ahora con el rostro completamente rojo por la furia, le propino una menuda bofetada que le hizo girar la cabeza.

-¡NO VUELVAS A HABLAR ASI DE CHRNO! ¡¿QUIEN DEMONIOS TE CREES PARA ANDAR DICIENDO ESAS ESTUPIDECES?! ¡Y SABES QUE, NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE DIGAS, YO IRE A BUSCARLO, PORQUE SE QUE EL NO PUEDE ESTAR EN UN LUGAR ASI! ¡NO DESPUES DE TODO LO QUE HA PASADO!

Y sin darle más tiempo de reaccionar Rosette se dirigió hacia la puerta con la intención de salir.

-¡No! ¡Señorita Christopher, todavía no es momento de que pueda salir, por favor no sea terca!

Pero no pudo alcanzarla, y la mano de Rosette ya había hecho girar el pomo de la puerta, que ahora se habría con lentitud despidiendo una fuerte luz, y lo que ella vio detrás la dejo sin aliento.

**XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX**

Probablemente lo que Rosette encontró detrás de aquella puerta ya se lo debía haber esperado, pero aun así era imposible no quedarse sin aliento la primera vez que se veía.

Ese lugar en verdad era el Cielo, no había duda, ni necesidad de carteles.

Frente a ella solo se encontraba pasto verde, interminables campos de él; junto con hermosas flores, pequeñas, grandes y de formas exóticas; y los colores de todo, era muy extraño, parecían ser mas vivos y con mayores matices, mucho mas de lo que se podía ver en la tierra, donde se suponía estaban los originales.

No muy lejos se encontraban montañas de donde aun estando lejos se podían apreciar las bellas cascadas que con sus gotas que salpicaban formaban pequeños arco iris de diferentes formas, y con sus aguas creaban los ríos que pasaban no muy lejos de donde Rosette se encontraba parada. Ahí en esos ríos, jugaban y reían varios niños y personas de diferentes edades, o algunos otros se detenían a hacer coronas con las flores de los campos, o a recoger los frutos que ofrecían los árboles.

-Señorita Christopher, me ha quitado el placer de mostrárselo yo mismo. Es hermoso ¿No es así?

En ese momento Rosette se salio del ensueño de ver aquello, como cuando se raya un disco y el horrible sonido interrumpe la melodía; por mas que lo intentara este ángel no le terminaba de agradar, y mucho menos afecto se había ganado después de cómo se expreso de Chrno. Así que Rosette cerrando la boca (porque el paisaje realmente había ameritado ser observado con la boca abierta) volvió a adoptar su postura fría con él.

-Ya me termine de impresionar; ahora, ¿podemos volver con lo que me interesa? Quiero ver a Chrno.

El otro solo soltó un suspiro.

-No importa cuantas veces se lo repita, no me va a creer ¿verdad?

-¿Debería de?

-Todavía no he hecho nada que amerite una completa desconfianza.

Rosette achico sus ojos. A pesar de ser un tonto, y de su forma horrible de pensar, él todavía no le había mentido; había intentado ocultarle la verdad, pero nada mas, y al final de cuentas había tenido que aceptarla.

-Todavía no.

-Entonces, si aun lo desea puede acompañarme, la llevare a un lugar en donde esclarecerán todas sus dudas… y con un poco de suerte tal vez en el camino encuentre algo que la convenza de desistir de esta absurda búsqueda.

-No lo haré, pero ya que lo mencionas vamos; _tal vez encuentre a alguien más sensato con quien hablar_ –murmuro por lo bajo.

-Me ofende señorita Christopher –dijo el joven haciendo un puchero.

Rosette estuvo a punto de gritarle "¡Que listo!", pero se contuvo y mejor agrego fríamente.

-Lo lamento.

-¡Ya ve, a si estamos mejor!, ya vamos progresando, muy pronto recordará como decir "por favor" y "gracias".

El tic de uno de los ojos de Rosette se movía de una forma asesina, e intentó formar una mueca con sus dientes apretados de furia, que le faltaba todavía mucho para llegar a ser una sonrisa.

-Por favor… ¿Nos vamos?

-Claro.

Y el chico se acercó a ella casi pegándole en su costado su delgado brazo, en un gesto de que se lo tomara. Pero Rosette en cambio se alejó rápido de el como quien huye de una rata y otra vez intentando hacer esa mueca-sonrisa añadió:

-Necesito aire… -y murmurando siguió- _y espacio… _–pero al terminar recobró su voz para decir de manera cortante- ¡Gracias!

-Esta bien, señorita Christopher. Entonces sígame, por favor.

-_Como no me queda de otra_ –dijo en murmullo Rosette, sin que el otro le escuchara, y camino detrás de él.

**CONTINUA**

**Capitulo 02 "Heaven"**

**Rosette es llevada a la ciudad principal del cielo, para gusto o disgusto de Rael. Ahí ella logra escaparse de su molesto guía, y sin esperárselo se encuentra con unas cuantas caras familiares que ponen en duda su disposición para buscar a Chrno. ¿Tendrá el valor para dejar todo lo que apenas ha recuperado por buscarlo?**

**Además la presencia de unos ángeles empezaran a mostrar un poco del gran misterio que envolverá este fic.**


	3. Heaven

N.A. Capitulo Reeditado

_¡Lo lamento! Hasta hace poco me di cuenta de lo extraño que se veía el fic, por la falta de arreglo en algunos signos de puntuación y mejor reedite algunas cosillas, aunque a final de cuentas no sirvió de mucho ya que fanfiction me los seguía mostrando, así que ni modo. Pero no todo fue perdida de tiempo ya que tuve la oportunidad de quitar otras pocas cosas referentes a la penúltima platica, y es que quería conservarla como misterio, pero dándole una vista mas al anime me di cuenta que no venia mucho al caso, jeje. Sorry, es lo malo de ser primeriza, tendré algunos errores de congruencia y técnicos hasta que le agarre el ritmo a esto de escribir, por favor pido me tengan mucha paciencia con algunas de esas cosillas. Y otra vez gracias a todos los que me han dejado review n.n_

**Hola, aquí estoy de nuevo trayendo otro capitulo de esta nueva historia, jeje, esta vez solo deje pasar una semana, espero que el tiempo me siga favoreciendo y pueda tener una publicación regular de una o dos semanas del fic, pero todavía no estoy muy segura depende de varios factores (mas que nada de mi creatividad jeje). Como sea, me ha emocionado mucho la aceptación del fic, ¡en verdad que ha una semana no esperaba tener ni una sola review! ¡¡Y ya tengo 5!! (Bueno hasta la fecha) Esta bien, tal vez para algunos no serán muchas, pero la sinceridad que les han impreso me a motivado a seguir esta historia, y en verdad espero acabarla con bien.**

**Y como primero van los lectores pues aquí les dejo algunos agradecimientos a:**

**Flonne: Gracias por tu review, ojala y te siga gustando mi historia y sea una buena continuación del anime, porque ahorita van a seguir algunos acontecimientos extraños (que por cierto todos tienen razón de ser)**

**Lord Risu-Li Potter Pai****: ¡Por dios! En serio lamento que nuestras historia se lleguen a parecer tanto, no leo mentes ni nada por el estilo, por si te preguntas eso; pero tienes toda la razón en que me voy a inspirar en algún momento en el libro "la divina comedia", me sorprendiste en verdad, no esperaba que nadie notara la influencia de ese libro tan rápido, ni siquiera he llegado al infierno, jeje, y como tu me vas a recomendar en tu fic pues yo haré lo mismo; ejem ¡A todo el que lea este fic, yo criswolf, le recomiendo que lea "La tercera santa" de Risu-li! ¡En verdad esta muy buena la acción de esa historia n.n!**

**Kassandra Caldina: Que bueno que te agraden los relatos de la vida después de la muerte porque es de lo que este fic mas va a tratar, y por supuesto que una enferma romántica como yo también cree en el amor que supera cualquier barrera, jeje, pero antes de entrar en el romance voy a crear mucha tensión entre ciertos personajes n.n**

**Renaissance Lady-K: ¡!Amiga!! Me alegró muchísimo que me dejaras otra review a parte de tu primera opinión que me diste por el mail, no te preocupes por el trabajo te comprendo totalmente, ya sabes que o también sigo tus fic, y todo lo que teníamos que decirnos pues ya no lo dijimos por el MSN, jeje cuídate.**

**Leo no Aioria: Que bueno poder hacer una historia que le haya agradado a tantos, y como todos han dicho que están ansiosos por el siguiente chap, no quito más tiempo y mejor ¡empiezo de una vez, porque esto ya se hizo muy largo!**

**INFERNI E PARADISO**

**CAPITULO 02**

"Heaven"

"_Las razones que la mente no comprende_

_el corazón las entiende…_

_frase tan simple y tonta _

_que nunca creí seria cierta…_

_hasta que le conocí a ella…"_

¡Por fin lo había logrado! ¡Por fin se pudo deshacer de aquel tarado!

_Tal vez hacia una hora atrás. _

Rael había llevado a Rosette en dirección este, hacia una ciudadela blanca que despedía una luz angelical.

Y no solo desde lejos se veía hermosa sino también desde adentro. La ciudad estaba conformada por casas la mayoría de un estilo griego o romano, pero si se observaba bien, también se podían ver otros estilos arquitectónicos de diferentes culturas: china, japonesa, americana, británica, y de un sin fin mas, que no desentonaban las unas con las otras.

Y en los centros de entre algunos conjuntos de casas había pequeños parques como una mini-copia del enorme campo que había visto la chica anteriormente, solo que remplazando las montañas se encontraban bellas fuentes con figuras de Ángeles o animales esculpidos, o pequeños kioscos con acabados finos y diversos asientos. Esta ciudad de verdad era el cielo pero por alguna razón se sentía con el aroma de la tierra.

Entre uno de esos parques se encontraba una gran cantidad de gente con mesas llenas de comida y bebidas afuera, que parecían estar celebrando algo, y por lo que Rosette pudo escuchar de la explicación de Rael, era la celebración por la muerte de un pariente; bastante irónico, llegó a pensar la chica, comparando esa fiesta con los velorios en la tierra.

Pero en ese momento una idea genial se le vino a la cabeza, y haciendo uso de una de sus caritas mas inocentes (_N.A: esas que solía utilizar con Chrno cuando quería algo_) le suplicó a Rael si podía conseguirles un asiento en aquel banquete y comer un poco de esos deliciosos platillos, alegando que ella tenia curiosidad de probar la comida en el cielo. Esta de mas decir que Rael acepto encantado y se dirigió en medio de la concurrencia.

Y en cuanto él se perdió de vista, Rosette no desperdicio ni un segundo, y como alma perseguida por el diablo, salió corriendo en dirección contraria, casi levantando tierra detrás de ella.

Ahora se encontraba en otro de aquellos parques. Estaba doblada intentando tomar aire, después de haber corrido tanto, por lo menos lo que ella creyó millas hasta que se consideró lo suficientemente lejos de Rael.

Y estaba en medio de esa aparente calma tratando de llenar otra vez sus pulmones, _cuando sintió que alguien la observaba_.

Ella solo apretó sus puños con furia; y antes de decidir si salía corriendo otra vez, o si se volteaba a aguantar otra vez la presencia del molesto ángel. Oyó que le llamaban… definitivamente no era Rael.

-Vaya, vaya, ¡hasta que la "Santa Hermana Rosette Christopher" se digna a alumbrarnos con su presencia!… o mejor debería de decir: la loca hermana Rosette "destructora" Christopher.

Entonces Rosette abrió mucho los ojos, y se volteó con rapidez, apuntando con un dedo incrédulo a la mujer pelirroja con mirada arrogante y cariñosa que se encontraba enfrente de ella.

-Sa… Sa… ¡SATELLA! ¡¿Pero que demonios haces aquí?!

-¡¿Cómo que, que demonios hago aquí?! ¡¿Qué acaso esperabas que no llegara hasta aquí?!

Dijo la otra echando chispas y dejando de lado la elegancia y altanería que hasta hace unos segundos tenia. Mientras que Rosette simplemente entrecerró los ojos de forma picara y volteo la mirada hacia su derecha.

-Pues la verdad…

Dejo sin terminar la frase a propósito, para que su vieja amiga se hiciera una idea de lo que pensaba.

-Tu pequeña hermana demente… mocosa del infierno… ¡¿Cómo pudiste llegar a pensar eso?!

Volvió a vociferar Satella Harvenheit casi con las manos encima del cuello de Rosette, pero esta también se encandiló y le gritó.

-¡Pues no es mi culpa pensar eso! ¡Parece que hoy en día dejan entrar a cualquiera en el cielo!

-¡¡TÚ…!!

-Hermana, ya es suficiente, no hagas tanto escándalo, por favor.

Terminó con la discusión la voz de una chica de cabello negro y largo, su voz sonó suave y sin enojo, parecía mas como una suplica que una demanda.

-No se preocupe señorita Florette, su hermana solo esta un poco emocionada después de encontrarse con una amiga tan vieja y querida.

Le tranquilizo a la joven de cabello oscuro, un hombre mayor de mirada amable que la tomó del hombro. Pero las otras dos aun seguían muy encendidas.

- ¡¡¿QUERIDA?!! –apunto la pelirroja a la rubia.

- ¡¡¿VIEJA?!! –se apunto a si misma, con el ceño fruncido Rosette. Pero repentinamente se quedo viendo un poco más a la joven de cabello castaño oscuro. Y parpadeando varias veces, se dirigió a ella.

-¿Florette? ¿Tú eres la hermana de Satella?; antes te llamabas Fiore ¿verdad? Pero, yo creí que estabas con Aion…

-Eso quedo en el pasado –salio en su defensa su hermana menor- además, no es la primera que se cambia del bando de ese demonio ¿o no, Rosette?

Rosette bajo la mirada apenada, por hablar sin pensar había ofendido a otra persona, y había conseguido una indirecta bastante directa para si misma.

-Tienes razón, me alegra que estés aquí Florette –se disculpó con sinceridad.

-Gracias, hermana Rosette –Replicó la otra con voz dulce.

Y ya sonriendo Satella habló.

-¿Y que ha pasado contigo? Hace siglos que no te veo, y eso que yo morí antes que tú, me parece.

-Si, Chrno me contó un poco lo que paso. Lo lamento. Este… pero yo también acabo de llegar. Tal vez sea por que me encuentro en una zona del campo que no nos hemos visto ja, ja, ja. ¿Tú vives aquí en esta ciudad?

_-¿Eh? ¿Acabas de despertar?_ –Preguntó con recelo Satella mas para si misma; pero después otra vez recupero su altivez y señalo con su dedo pulgar la dirección detrás de ella- Si, aquí mismo vivo con mi hermana y el señor Schteiner. Es idéntica a mi residencia en Alemania.

Rosette esta vez si dejo que su mandíbula casi cayera al suelo, ¿como es que no había visto el enorme caserío que se encontraba detrás de Satella? No lo sabía. Pero la casa que señalaba Satella era la mas grande que había visto en su vida, ¡De verdad era una mansión!, y no pudo reprimir voltear hacia otro lado y decir por lo bajo con rencor.

-Maldición, no puedo creerlo, aun en el cielo esta bruja sigue siendo asquerosamente rica.

Pero lamentablemente para la rubia, el agudo oído de Satella Harvenheit pudo captar sus venenosas palabras.

-¡¿QUE?! ¡Te oí Rosette Christopher!

-¡Entonces no tendré que repetirlo dos veces!

-¡¡¡Ya veras maldita hermana loca!!!

Dijo la exuberante pelirroja mientras ahorcaba a Rosette, quien al mismo tiempo jalaba sus labios rojos hasta estirarlos de formas imposibles.

-¡¡¡Quiero ver que intentas señorita "todo-lo-que-tengo-es-natural!!!

Y detrás de aquel forcejeo, se oyó la atronadora voz de otra mujer.

-¡HERMANA ROSETTE CHRISTOPHER! ¡No puedo creer que aun en un lugar tan santo y lleno de paz, al cual se le debe tener un absoluto respeto, usted este armando semejante espectáculo! ¡¡Esto es inconcebible!!

Las dos chicas olvidaron su disputa al instante y se soltaron, pero ya en el suelo, Rosette empezó a gatear de espaldas en dirección contraria de la voz femenina, y con un rostro como si hubiese visto un fantasma ahí parado frente a ella, dijo con voz apagada.

-Hermana… Hermana… Kate…

-¡Esto es una vergüenza, una total vergüenza! ¿Qué pensara quien te vea actuando de esa forma? ¡Lo primero que creerán es que no aprendiste nada en el convento, AH, pero de seguro así es porque se nota que no has aprendido nada! Oh, ayúdame señor.-rogó una mujer vestida con atuendos de monja, pero a pesar de estar tan enfurecida mostraba una gran sonrisa- Aun así, me encuentro muy feliz de verte otra vez Rosette.

Por un momento al oír esa extraña muestra de cariño de una mujer a la que le gustara o no a Rosette, durante varios años considero como una estricta madre, pero a final de cuentas una madre, la chica no supo que decir y se mantuvo en silencio; hasta que algo mas capto su atención. Tras la mujer de ropas blanca y negra, se lograba ver la silueta de un joven de cabello corto rubio, y Rosette sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco al reconocerlo.

-¿Her.… hermana? –dijo el chico.

-¡Joshua! –Gritó Rosette, y se lanzó a sus brazos apretándolo con fuerza- ¡Joshua, Joshua! ¡Por fin me reconoces hermano! ¡Oh, dios mío, estoy tan feliz de verte!

-Yo también… hermana… pero no puedo respirar… -le respondió el otro con una sonrisita apenada.

-Uh, es cierto, lo siento hermano.

Y en cuanto se liberó del abrazo, el chico rubio mostró un rostro afligido.

-Rosette, hace tanto tiempo… que no se por donde empezar. Yo… llegando aquí he recuperado toda mi memoria y… y lo primero que desee hacer fue volverte a ver para pedirte disculpas por todo… pero ahora no se por donde empezar…

-Joshua, no hace falta… ya no importa, yo te…

Y antes de poder dejar salir todos esos sentimientos reprimidos que tenia desde que perdió a Joshua, el llanto de una niña se oyó con fuerza y sin tener la oportunidad de voltear a ver que sucedía, Rosette fue tumbada hasta el suelo por el tremendo abrazo que le propinaba una pequeña niña de cabellos blancos, y otras tres jóvenes vestidas con atuendos idénticos de color azul rey y blanco. Todas ellas conocidas para Rosette.

-¡Rosette! –grito la de cabello corto rubio. Mary.

-Oh, por dios ¡Que felicidad volver a verte! -dijo una joven de ojos verdes y pelo rojizo. Ana

-¿Qué has hecho? ¿Cómo te has encontrado, Rosette? –termino inquiriendo la tercera novicia de cabello largo castaño. Claire

-¡Rosette! ¡Rosette! Buaa… ¡te he extrañado tanto! Buaa… ¡por favor dime que no estas decepcionada de mi! ¡Por favor dímelo! Buaa… ¡lo siento Rosette… lo siento… pero debía hacerlo! ¡¿Me perdonaras?! –gritaba y gemía con emoción la jovencita de cabellos albinos, que respondía al nombre de Azmaria

Rosette ahora si se sentía completamente mareada, el potente llanto de Azmaria la saco del embobamiento que tenia hace unos segundos con la reunión de su hermano, pero, no entendía las palabras de la chica, ¿de que pedía perdón…? ¿Qué se había perdido? Y ahora que lo pensaba, la pequeña todavía se veía de una edad de 12 años, y volteando a ver todas las caras conocidas Rosette se dio cuanta que todos se veían tal y como los recordaba. ¡¿¿Qué demonios estaba pasando ahí??!

-Esto… -dijo mientras se soltaba del abrazo de la chica y una sombra oscura escondía sus ojos mientras se levantaba- Esto no puede ser cierto… debe ser un mentira… ¡una ilusión! – y mientras levantaba sus llorosos ojos dio unos pasos hacia atrás alejándose- porque sino… porque sino todos… todos ustedes están muertos.

Ya no lo podía resistir el mundo daba vueltas frente a sus ojos, ¡todo estaba de cabeza! Podía sentir el suelo tambalearse. Todos sus amigos le llamaban por su nombre con la preocupación tinta en las voces. Y ella solo se sentía caer. ¡Se estaba desmayando!

Pero entonces sintió que unos brazos la tomaban por la cintura, y la dejaban lentamente sobre el suelo para que se sentara. Todos corrieron al instante con ella, haciendo un círculo.

-¡Necesita agua! –dijo Claire

-¡Necesita aire! –le siguió Mary

-¡No, necesita espacio! –comentó Ana.

Y mientras todos decidían que era lo que la rubia más necesitaba, esta sintió que las manos que la habían sostenido ahora empezaban a subir por más arriba de su cintura, y ahora apretaban sin ningún pudor una parte de la anatomía de Rosette, que si algún hombre se atrevía a tocar no seguía con vida por mucho tiempo. Y la chica no dudo ni un segundo de quien se trataba, porque se levanto al instante y encarando al perpetuador de aquel terrible "crimen", le dejo caer con fuerza su puño castigador mandándolo a volar hasta golpear con el árbol más cercano.

-¡IIIIH! ¡TU MALDITO VIEJO LIVIDINOSO! ¡¿ES QUE NUNCA ME DEJARAS TRANQUILA?!

El viejo Hamilton, que la había ayudado a sentarse, se quedo incrustado de cara en el árbol y todos los demás solo se quedaron pasmados mirándola. Joshua acercándose a Azmaria le comento al oído.

-Solo necesitaba ejercitar un poco su agresividad… eso siempre la reanima.

Azmaria asintió con la cabeza afirmativamente. Y Rosette se volteó repentinamente señalándolos a todos, pero manteniendo aun una distancia, les grito.

-¡Y ahora ustedes! ¡¿Que demonios sucede aquí?! ¡Es imposible que todos estén muertos! ¡Todos se ven exactamente como los recuerdo! ¡Vamos, hasta Azmaria se ve de 12 años, no me van a decir que ella murió tan joven, Eh!

-Rosette… –empezó con seriedad en su mirada escarlata Azmaria- yo tengo 74 años

-¿Ehhh?

Y ahora si, Rosette se desmayó cayendo de redondo en el suelo.

**XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX**

-A ver déjenme ver si entendí… han pasado como 62 años desde que morí, pero la razón porque los sigo viendo igual es… ¿Por qué así los recuerdo?

Todos se encontraban alrededor de Rosette sentados o acuclillados, mientras que ella estaba sentada en el borde de una bella fuente; con la figura esculpida de un ángel y un búho sobre sus hombros, que dejaba salir chorros de agua cayendo como arco iris desde su pico.

-Así es -le premio la Hermana Kate mientras se arreglaba sus anteojos sobre su nariz- en pocas palabras eso es este fenómeno que experimentas. Con un cuerpo vivo uno suele mantener una apariencia, pero un alma al desposeer de él solo puede ser vista por otros a través del reflejo de los recuerdos de las personas que le conocieron.

-Y es una lastima que sea así, porque entonces me estas viendo en mi modelo de los últimos años, y no con toda mi masculina juventud a flor de piel –se lamento el viejo Hamilton, mientras todavía se sobaba la cabeza.

-¡Tu siempre has sido viejo pervertido…! Ok… entonces en realidad ustedes no tienen la apariencia con que los veo, sino que la mayoría de ustedes son unos viejecitos…

La mayoría de los presentes le dedicaron una mirada de odio.

-Ejem… y díganme ¿Por qué todos se encontraban reunidos el día de hoy en este preciso momento? –preguntó la joven tratando de cambiar el tema.

-ah, eso es por Az; el día de hoy murió y después de recibirla pensábamos hacerle una fiesta de "bienvenida". –respondió Satella con completa naturalidad.

-¿En… en serio? –dijo Rosette con una cara de espanto.

-Si, en serio. Tú todavía no te acostumbras a estar muerta ¿verdad, Rosette? –dijo en son de burla Satella.

-No, todavía no; y la verdad es que tanta información nueva me hace sentir doler la cabeza. Déjenme hacer un resumen para ver si he comprendido todo, ejem, ejem.

Se aclaró su garganta, y su dedo indagador empezó a señalar con los que se encontraban de derecha a izquierda. Primero al señor Schteiner.

-A usted lo mato un demonio llamado Jenai. –El aludido asintió amablemente.

-Ustedes dos se mataron entre si –señalo a las hermanas.

-¡Que bonita forma de decirlo! –replicó con furia la pelirroja.

-¿De que otra forma quieres que lo diga?

-Hay un millón de formas, tonta. Eso fue muy rudo. ¿Es que nunca aprenderás?

-Ya, ya, lo siento. ¿Ahora si me permites seguir?

-Haz lo que quieras

La rubia se volvió a aclarar la garganta y señaló al anciano a su izquierda.

-Usted se murió de viejo libidinoso. –El viejo de grandes anteojos solo soltó un suspiro melancólico.

-Tú, tú y tú también se murieron con la edad. ¿No es así? –señalo a las tres novicias que asintieron al mismo tiempo.

-Y usted… -se llevo el dedo índice a los labios pensativa y termino diciendo- también se murió de vieja.

-¡Mas respeto niña! –Le gritó con un puño en el aire la hermana Kate.

Pero Rosette ignoró la intervención a su recapitulación, y su mirada llena de confusión se dirigió hacia su hermano y su mejor amiga.

-Lo que no entiendo es lo de ustedes dos… es que es… tan… no me lo puedo creer… repítanmelo otra vez.

-Bueno yo acabo de morir, de eso estoy segura; y Joshua murió unos 7 años antes que yo –dijo Azmaria contando con los dedos.

-No me refería a eso, me refería a lo "otro"…

-Ah, bueno… -empezó Azmaria moviendo sus dedos con nerviosismo mientras se empezaba a sonrojar- después de que tú y Chrno murieron, yo me uní a la milicia de la orden, y yo... yo… empecé a frecuentar a Joshua, ya sabes, por si recordaba algo sobre ti y necesitaba hablar con alguien que te conociera.

Azmaria movía compulsivamente sus pequeñas manos, hasta que el joven rubio las tomó entre las suyas y continúo con el relato.

-Pero nunca pude recuperar mi memoria en vida. Y después de un lapso de dos años con mi mente divagando en la insanidad, recobre poco a poco mi juicio, hasta que mi mentalidad fue la misma que la de cualquier otra persona común. Y pude llevar una amistad más normal con Az.

-Si, solo que después de mucho tiempo, pude… yo pude… darme cuenta de lo que sentía por Joshua, era mas que solo amistad. Cuando apenas nos conocimos 4 años parecían una gran diferencia, pero debido a su problema realmente nunca la sentí tan grande, y cuando se recupero, pues ya no logramos esconder lo que ambos sentíamos, así que deje la orden… p… por él… -termino con mucho esfuerzo al decir las palabras, la joven albina que tenia todo el rostro rojo como jitomate.

-Gracias a dios pude convencerla de que nos casáramos.

-¡Azmaria se veía hermosa con su vestido de novia! –dijo con ojos brillantes Mary.

-¡Pero lo que mas te va doler es que sirvieron un enorme banquete por ellos en la orden, jeje! –le comento con malicia Ana.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Me perdí del banquete!

Detrás de los dos esposos se encontraba Florette viendo aquel cuadro en el que entre sonrojos y sonrisas discretas los dos se demostraban su afecto. La joven de cabello oscuro se también sonrojo un poco al ver sus manos entrelazadas y volteó la mirada llena de tristeza a otra parte. Nadie notó ese gesto, excepto su hermana Satella, quien comprendía que la joven buscaba algo lejano y distante que nunca podría obtener; su hermana murió joven y sin poder llegar a experimentar el amor, y aun después de que vivió los últimos de sus años como una muñeca al servicio de Aion, ella logró desarrollar sentimientos muy profundos por el joven rubio; y era probable que ahora le doliera como una vieja herida que no cicatrizaba el saber que ellos dos se habían casado. Pero por mucho que quisiera a su hermana, no había nada que Satella pudiese hacer.

-No voy a decir que no me alegré por ello, pero estoy segura de que Azmaria hubiera logrado llegar a ser una magnifica directora de la Orden de Magdalena –Comentó la Hermana Kate con una sonrisa llena de orgullo.

-Esto… yo… por eso Rosette, estaba tan preocupada de no haberte decepcionado. Por dejar la orden… no me arrepiento… pero yo te prometí que me volvería fuerte… y al final yo abandoné algo para conseguir otra cosa, y no supe si tu estarías de acuerdo…–la pequeña niña intentaba contener las lágrimas que se volvían a llenar en sus ojos.

Rosette tomó entre sus manos trémulas las pequeñas de Azmaria y con un brillo de emoción en los ojos le dijo.

-¿Cómo crees que me podrías decepcionar? Si ahora somos familia, eres mi cuñada, ¡mi hermana!

Y Azmaria le acompaño con otro brillo en los ojos, que casi acababa de nuevo en llanto.

-Mi querida hermana Rosette.

Estaban en medio de ese empalagoste cuando la persona mas molesta, que había conocido en su muerte Rosette, se apareció a su lado.

-Parece que las cosas se han dado mejor de lo que esperaba.

Rael tenía una gran sonrisa de autosuficiencia en su rostro.

-Tú otra vez –la rubia sentía como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua fría sobre la cabeza, despertándola de un hermoso sueño.

-Parece que se ve muy feliz aquí, me alegra que haya encontrado a su familia. No hay necesidad de acabar con esta felicidad, así que si lo desea desde este mismo instante podemos instalar su casa en la ciudad, o podría quedarse con su hermano.

-¡Me parece fantástico! –exclamo con alegría Joshua

-¿De verdad? ¡Entonces podríamos ser todos como una gran familia! –le siguió en jubilo Azmaria.

Pero Rosette no se mostraba tan feliz como todos ellos, ya que le acababa de encontrar su juego a este ángel; ¡no se cansaba de ser tan tonta! ¡Otra vez se había olvidado de él! ¡Otra vez había vuelto a dejar a Chrno en segundo término! Pero esta vez, por más que le doliera a Rosette, no iba a dejar las cosas así.

-No.

Todos la voltearon a ver con asombro, y Joshua le iba a preguntar que pasaba, cuando Rosette se levantó.

-¡Ya me harte de este juego, zoquete!

-¡Rosette! ¡Esa no es forma de hablarle a un emisario de dios! –le reprendió la Hermana Kate. Pero la chica le hizo caso omiso y siguió.

-¡Desde que llegue aquí no has hecho otra cosa que hostigarme para que me olvide de él!

-¿De que habla señorita Christopher? –Dijo con cara inocente el ángel de cabello castaño- Ah, ya se, todavía sigue con la idea de seguir con esa búsqueda inútil.

-¡Cállate! Será inútil para ti, ¡pero para mi no! ¡Encontrare a Chrno!

Y ahí fue cuando todos cayeron en la cuenta de lo que pasaba, nadie se atrevió a preguntar ni a decir una sola palabra, porque todos sabían muy bien lo que pasaba por la mente de los demás. Y todos entendían el enojo de Rosette, y el posible paradero de Chrno, pero aun así Azmaria habló para asegurar.

-Entonces… Chrno, de verdad esta… en el infierno…

-No lo se Azmaria, pero como este tonto no me va a ayudar ni en lo mas mínimo, buscare a otra persona –y volteando a ver al ángel añadió- ¡Aunque tenga que ir a ver al mismo Dios en persona!

-No creo que Dios pueda ayudarla, se encuentra ocupado en estos momentos.

Dijo una joven de anteojos grandes y cabello corto gris que se apareció de la nada junto a Rosette, causándole que casi saltara de su lugar.

- ¿Quién… quien eres tú?

-Mi nombre no importa, los nombres de los serafines son complejos y de difícil pronunciación, pero atendí a tu llamado, ¿Por qué llamabas a Dios? ¿Acaso tu ángel de la guarda no te complace?

-¡¿Ángel… ángel de la guarda?! ¡¿EL?! ¡¿¿Me estas tomando el pelo, no??! –dijo sin podérselo creer señalando al joven de traje gris que le sonreía tontamente.

-Si, así es. Pero, ¿Por qué has llamado a Dios?

Rosette retomo al instante su postura seria recordando el propósito de su enojo.

-Estoy buscando a un amigo, y Rael no me pudo decir donde se encontraba.

La chica de anteojos sacó una lista y una pluma para escribir.

-Dame el nombre de tu amigo, y las indicaciones generales, si es: animal, humano, vegetal, la edad, genero; ya sabes.

-Este… bueno su nombre es Chrno… y él es… bueno… un demonio.

La chica ya iba a empezar a escribir, cuando se percató completamente del nombre que le habían dado y levantó su vista del papel.

- ¿Chrno? ¿El pecador?

-Si, lo conoces.

-Mato a cien millares de los suyos, eso le da cierta fama.

-Rosette, creo que deberías de dejar las cosas co… -iba a empezar a consolar a la chica, la hermana Kate, cuando la joven de anteojos volvió a hablar.

-Tu eres la Santa Maria Magdalena ¿verdad?

- ¿Eh? No. Es la segunda vez que me dicen así. No, yo soy Rosette Christopher.

La serafina de anteojos se mordió el labio inferior y volteó hacia Rael.

-Se suponía que era tu trabajo darle toda la información que ella requiriese.

-No me cree ¿Qué puedo hacer?

-Ustedes los Ángeles de la guarda, siempre lavándose las manos y cargándonos todo el trabajo a los serafines.

La chica rubia ya pudo ver el caos que se iba a venir, cuando sus conocidos empezaron a murmurar comentando los últimos acontecimientos; mientras que los otros dos Ángeles mantenían un debate teológico sobre sus responsabilidades y obligaciones. Todo siguió así por un rato, hasta que Rosette decidió que tenia que hacer algo sino todo aquello no tendría fin.

-¡Oigan! ¡Oigan! –Alzó la voz- Yo se que debe haber muchos problemas laborales en el cielo. Pero yo de verdad quiero ver a Chrno de nuevo, y si no puedo, al menos me gustaría que me dieran un buen porque.

Todos callaron al instante y la joven serafina se mordió de nuevo el labio inferior, parecía ese ser su tic nervioso.

-Esta bien, señorita Christopher la llevare con "el juez". El le podrá dar la explicación que necesita.

-¡Gracias! –dijo alegremente la chica rubia.

**XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX**

EL lugar frente al cual ahora Rosette se encontraba era enorme, un gran edificio de mármol blanco con una arquitectura romana, y diversas estatuas en el techo de Ángeles y gárgolas. La chica llegó a pensar que probablemente este lugar se parecía mucho al vaticano, aunque claro ella nunca se había encontrado ahí.

Pero la arquitectura era lo que menos le importaba, porque ahora estaba sufriendo un terrible ataque de nervios. No sabia el porque, si a final de cuentas esto era lo que ella había buscado, pero no podía dejar de sentir ansiedad y desasosiego, es que ¿acaso desconfiaba de su voluntad? No, no era eso, tal vez lo que la chica en realidad temía seria la respuesta que le pudiesen dar, y que ella no tuviera el poder para hacer nada que la cambiara.

Suspiró, no tenia motivo seguir preocupándose así. Por eso volteó a ver hacia el cielo azul y vasto, no había ni una sola nube; aunque… No, ahora si lo veía bien, en el fondo detrás del hermoso edificio se encontraba una gran y oscura nube, de esas que vienen cargadas con una tormenta segura.

"_Bueno, ni siquiera en el cielo todo es perfecto"_ pensó la rubia.

-No es así, esas nubes no deberían estar ahí –dijo la voz chillona de una pequeña niña con alas, casi leyéndole el pensamiento, y que siguiendo la costumbre de esos seres se apareció de la nada.

-Eh, ¿Por qué no deberían de estar ahí esas nubes? -le preguntó Rosette, ya un poco calmada después del susto de su repentina aparición.

-Esas nubes son producto de la tierra del mal, que ahora se desborda sin espacio hacia los campos celestiales, todo desde que la cabeza de su reina se perdió.

La chica rubia sintió un escalofrió en su espalda, a pesar de ser un ángel, el que una niña tan pequeña hablara de "maldad" y "cabezas", pues… era un poquito inquietante. Así que volvió a voltear pensativa a ver las nubes negras, el viento frió soplo con fuerza era gélido y opresor.

**XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX**

-_Así que ¿Rosette Christopher, verdad?_

-Si así es. Ella les busca.

Respondió la nerviosa ángel con lentes, que casi temblaba detrás de su postura seria. Frente a ella se encontraban siete figuras encapuchadas de blanco, sumidas bajo una sombra oscura y detrás de unos largos balcones de tribunal.

-_La muerte del último de los siete apóstoles, significará el despertar de la octava virtud_ –dijo la voz de uno de los encapuchados.

_-Las cosas se están dando tal y como la profecía lo predijo, no se si deberíamos sentirnos aliviados o turbados._

_-De todas formas no podemos evitar lo que ya se mueve para ser._

_-Solo podemos confiar en los designios de Dios y del destino, no queda de otra más que encomendarnos y esperar que las cosas se den como deben -_Término con esa conversación la potente voz del encapuchado que se encontraba en medio de todos los demás. Dejando a todos con un nerviosismo general que intentaban esconder debajo de sus largas túnicas-_ Esta bien, puedes hacerla pasar._

**Ya se, ya se, este capitulo deja muchos cabos sueltos y preguntas sin resolver, ¿Por qué Rosette tardo 62 años en llegar al cielo? ¿Que quiso decir aquella niña angelical? ¿Azmaria y Joshua se casaron? Y también ¿Qué significo la última platica de los ángeles?**

**Pero prometo que todas y cada una de las interrogantes tienen respuesta en los siguientes capítulos, bueno, esta bien lo de casar a Azmaria y a Joshua fue puro capricho jeje, es que desde hace rato quería ver a la parejita n.n**

**CONTINUA**

**Capitulo 03 "The gate"**

**A pesar de la trampa emocional que le había tendido Rael, Rosette no cede ni un centímetro a su decisión de buscar a Chrno, pero si ya es difícil lograr que un ángel entienda las razones de la chica, ¡más difícil será con 7, aunque al final puede que sus esfuerzos tengan frutos, y reciba ayuda de la persona menos esperada.**


	4. The gate

**Ya se, es algo pronto para volver a actualizar el fic, pero la verdad ya quiero acabar con la etapa del cielo, y entrar de una buena vez al arco argumental de la historia. ****Las preguntas que deje sin responder el capitulo anterior… no serán respondidas este… ni el que sigue tampoco. Probablemente serán respondidas hasta el 05, pero para no dejar mucha duda diré que en una de ellas tuvo algo que ver Rael, que a ciencia cierta es un personaje que no le quería dar mucha importancia al principio (y como verán en este capitulo, a muchos nuevos personajes nuevos ni siquiera les doy un nombre para no revolver tanto el fic), pero al final se la termine imprimiendo, porque ¡Q****ue demonios! Le quiero dar un rival a Chrno. Soy de esas enfermas que les gustan las telenovelas donde hay triángulos, cuartetos, y demás formas geométricas amorosas. Y mejor ya voy dejando el fic, porque este capitulo va estar largo, por lo mismo de que ya quiero acabar con el asunto del cielo n.n**

(N.A_. Al principio de cada capitulo he ido dejando una de esas frases entre comillas, es un pensamiento de alguno de los personajes, que resume el sentimiento en general del capitulo; tal vez sea una completa tontería, pero como igual se me ocurren pues ahí las dejo jeje. Como tarea haber si adivinan de quien es el pensamiento de este capitulo)_

**-INFERNI E PARADISO-**

**CAPITULO 03**

"The gate"

"_Nos conocimos por tan poco tiempo_

_que ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de despedirme,_

_pero cuando nos volvimos a encontrar…_

_me temo que no nos quedó nada mas_

_que decir adiós…"_

Después de que la joven serafina salió del edificio, esta le dijo a Rosette que se le había permitido la entrada a ver al "juez" y sus consejeros. Y la llevó a lo que ella llamo "la cámara del juicio final" dentro de aquel edificio con miles de habitaciones cerradas a cal y canto con puertas de mármol.

Definitivamente el nombre que tenia esa "cámara" no ayudaba a quitar la sensación de ansiedad que la rubia ya tenia desde antes.

El lugar al que la condujeron era una gran cámara semicircular con paredes pulcramente blancas y limpias, desde las cuales se aferraban varias enredaderas con flores, mezclando así la santidad del lugar con la naturaleza de la tierra. Delante de ella se encontraban unas largas estradas, aptas para albergar a miles de personas por lo menos. Y frente a la chica estaban siete largas tribunas, donde detrás de cada una se encontraba una figura encapuchada con túnicas blancas.

Rosette trago saliva, ella estaba sentada en un sencillo banco en medio de las estradas y las tribunas, y ahí en esa posición, no podía evitar sentirse como si la fueran a juzgar.

-Rosette Christopher… -Dijo una de las figuras de la izquierda.

-S… si soy yo –tartamudeó Rosette.

-¿Qué es lo que te ha traído hasta aquí? Habla rápido –le exigió otra de las figuras, pero ahora era desde la derecha.

-Yo… hice un contrato con un demonio…

-Lo sabemos; a pesar de la falta, es una simple superstición el que el alma de un contratista pueda ir al infierno. ¿Qué es lo que te aqueja entonces?

-Pero él si esta en el infierno, y yo quiero volver a verlo; quiero que se le permita a mi demonio estar conmigo… quiero decir… mi contratista… -Y Rosette se sonrojó al darse cuenta de cómo había sonado aquello, que aunque lo dijo con seriedad, sonaba como otra cosa.

El segundo encapuchado de la izquierda tomó aire antes de hablar.

-Señorita Christopher, me lamento mucho decirle esto pero lo que usted nos solicita es imposible.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó angustiosa la chica.

-Porque todo demonio salido del infierno sin excepción, vuelve al infierno, que es de donde proviene.

-¡O sea que en el cielo discriminan a los demonios!

La chica al decir esto perdió por completo su timidez y nerviosismo primeros, para dejar que su ser se llenara con indignación; ella nunca había tolerado ningún tipo de discriminación, y siempre se había tomado muy a pecho la que tenia como objeto a Chrno por sus orígenes.

-No es eso señorita.

Y continuando otro, explicó.

-Todos los demonios al igual que el resto de los seres de la tierra, también son formas vivientes, que tienen un alma formada de la combinación de otras. Pero a diferencia de otras formas de vida, los demonios tienen aquella combinación hecha puramente de la vida de seres perversos, mezquinos y malvados.

-¡Pero Chrno es diferente!

-El caso de Chrno, el pecador, definitivamente es inusual. Algunas veces entre las almas retorcidas se suelen albergar sentimientos puros, aunque olvidados. Y una gran combinación de este tipo, suele crear un alma demoníaca con una mayor tendencia hacia la bondad. Pero eso no cambia su naturaleza, sin importar lo que hayan hecho en vida.

-¡Eso no es justo, debe haber al…!

-Aun si se pudiera hacer algo, la existencia misma del infiero se compone por las almas de quienes están seguros de pertenecer ahí. En otras palabras fue decisión misma de Chrno, el pecador, el permanecer en el infierno. Él esta convencido de su castigo, y tanto en ese mundo como en este, hay una regla básica que nos rige: "No se puede quebrar el deseo mas profundo del espíritu". Por eso el mayor impedimento al que se tropieza usted, es el férvido deseo de aquel demonio por cumplir un castigo que el cree merecer.

¿Castigo¿Castigo, por qué? Se preguntaba Rosette, pero entonces su mente divago por sus recuerdos, y lo empezó a entender todo dando vueltas por la memoria de aquel último atardecer. Y el repaso de las palabras que había dicho en aquellos momentos, ahora las veía con otra luz que las hacia ver crueles, y no como el simple deseo de expresar un temor que la venia atosigado desde hacia mucho atrás.

"_Yo… yo se como son las cosas, pero…"_

"…_estoy tan asustada"_

"_¡No quiero morir!"_

"_¡quiero vivir un poco mas!"_

Mil veces estupida, se dijo a si misma Rosette. Ahora cavilando en esas palabras, se daba cuenta que sonaban como una recriminación, una terrible recriminación. Y para alguien tan sensible y depresivo como Chrno, de seguro debieron haber sido el ultimo golpe de gracia a su ya de por si magullada conciencia, que durante cuatro años y seis meses fue destruyendo poco a poco su alma perdida. Bajo la mirada y vio sus manos, tenia los puños tan apretados que sus nudillos se estaban poniendo amoratados

-El contrato… fue mi decisión también. Yo nunca quise que él pensara que lo culpaba de algo. Por eso… por eso ¡Debe haber algo que pueda hacer! Y…

-Es suficiente –dijo la voz del segundo ángel a la derecha- me encuentro cansado de esta "lección de escuela". Señorita Christopher, ya es hora de que entienda lo que su contratista es y fue. ¡Por el amor al señor! Es un demonio, cuatro años no van a hacer la diferencia de cientos de años pasados en los que bajo el servicio de su reina asesino a miles de humanos a sangre fría, eso aun antes del incidente en San Francisco. Sin contar con la masacre de la cual fue verdugo en la revolución, que tontamente él y sus compañeros realizaron ¡y que ahora tiene consecuencias desastrosas sobre ambos mundos!

"Además, señorita, ya sea por afecto o por su bondad natural, ya va siendo tiempo de que deje de adornar su "relación" con él. Lo que tuvieron fue un contrato, en el cual deliberadamente el drenó, a conciencia, su vida hacia él. Y en mi opinión eso es aun mas bajo que un asesinato. Ustedes ya no tienen un contrato que les una ¿entonces por que tanto ahínco en buscarlo? Simplemente no lo entiendo –terminó con un respingo.

-¡Ya basta! Es suficiente hermano –le regaño una voz de la izquierda, era femenina pero severa- Lo sentimos mucho señorita, no queremos sonar desalmados, pero como ha visto, su solicitud de que el demonio Chrno sea admitido en el cielo, es imposible de cumplir debido a los hechos citados. Así que…

-No soy una tonta… -le interrumpió bruscamente Rosette.

Sus puños apretados temblaban sobre su regazo, y su vista se encontraba escondida debajo de su flequillo.

-No soy una tonta para que me vengan a dar "leccioncitas de escuela" ni regaños. ¡Yo se muy bien lo que Chrno es¡¿Creen que nunca me pregunte si él no se había comportado como un asesino antes de conocerlo¡¿En serio creen que soy tan tonta como para nunca haberlo hecho?!

-Señorita nosotros…

-¡Yo se lo que él es, maldición! –Y ahora se levanto de su asiento y por sus mejillas corrieron lágrimas de furia y tristeza- ¡Pero lo que me están pidiendo es que lo abandone¡Y eso yo no lo puedo hacer!

La chica se detuvo un segundo para retener un suspiro que probablemente acabaría en un llanto aun mayor de cólera e impotencia. Pero un segundo después prosiguió.

-No soy una santa, se que podría culparlo por mi muerte; "porque el pudo haber evitado hablarme del contrato", "porque pudo haberme dicho que fuera fuerte yo sola" o "pudo haber intentado encontrar otra salida"; se que tengo el derecho de poder odiarlo sin que nadie me lo reproche¡demonios, se que lo tengo!, pero por mas que lo intente… no puedo… porque él es Chrno. El gentil, paciente y amable Chrno. El que me acompañaba cuando estaba feliz, o que lloraba conmigo cuando estaba triste. Lo que me piden es que cierre los ojos y finja que no pasa nada con él, pero, es imposible para mí hacerlo; ya no quiero… ya no puedo volver a olvidarlo.

Hubo un silencio incomodo cuando ella dejo de hablar, las lagrimas caían sin detenerse, hasta que por fin continuó con voz quebrada.

-Por eso, necesito verle. Necesito decirle eso; que no estoy arrepentida de nuestro encuentro, ni del contrato, ni de mi muerte... y si no podemos estar juntos al menos me gustaría decirle que mis ultimas palabras no eran lo que en realidad sentía, este es el verdadero deseo de mi corazón…

Calló repentinamente, cortando así con su lo que estaba diciendo, cuando una idea la golpeo con fuerza y parpadeo curiosamente con unas pocas lágrimas aun en los ojos. Dentro de su cabeza se repetía una oración que hace unos minutos había oído de los labios de uno de esos encapuchados "_y tanto en ese mundo como en este, hay una regla básica que nos rige: 'No se puede quebrar el deseo mas profundo del espíritu'_ ".

Todo cobró sentido para ella en ese momento.

-Y saben una cosa ¡yo no necesito su permiso para buscarlo!

-Señorita Christopher…

-¡Desde el principio nunca lo necesite¡Iré a buscarlo yo sola, aun si deba ir al centro del mismo infierno! –gritó con voz enérgica.

Y dándoles la espalda empezó a subir los escalones que se encontraban en medio de las estradas para dirigirse a la gran puerta de la entrada, con una sonrisa que decía "les he ganado". Y estaba a punto de empujar la puerta cuando oyó una potente risa, detrás de ella; y entre una mezcla de curiosidad y orgullo herido se volteó.

Las carcajadas provenían del ángel localizado en medio de los otros seis, quien en todo el tiempo que estuvo Rosette ahí, nunca habló; esto de alguna forma le dio a parecer a la chica que él era el que mandaba sobre los otros y por eso ni se molesto en hablar. Pero ahora se sentía lo suficientemente herida como para no demostrar respeto alguno.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –pregunto con desden.

-Nada me parece gracioso Jajaja- respondió por fin dejando escuchar una voz madura y potente- es solo que, hacia tiempo que no conocía a una persona como usted. De verdad que su voluntad y valentía son envidiables. Por favor señorita Christopher, le ruego no se vaya.

-No me lo pueden impedir –dijo creyendo lo ultimo que le habían dicho como una orden.

-Usted tiene toda la razón, si es su "deseo mas profundo" nosotros no podemos impedírselo. Pero nuestro trabajo como mensajeros de Dios, es proteger todas las almas. Eso la incluye completamente a usted, como una de sus mayores protegidas y una de sus hijas. Hay otra manera de lograr su deseo sin ir de esa forma tan desprotegida al infierno.

-Eso significa ¿Qué me ayudarían a encontrarlo?

-Algo por el estilo. ¿Que le parece si mejor lo llamamos un convenio?, en el cual le proporcionaremos el arma más fuerte que pueda requerir en ese lugar, y la posibilidad de regresar al cielo.

La chica se quedo callada ante la oferta; pensando las cosas más calmadamente, hace unos segundos actuó impulsivamente y si se hubiera ido al infierno así sin más, probablemente ni la contaba. Pero ahora le ofrecían un trato en el cual aparte de ayuda, hasta podría regresar y volver a ver a su adorado hermano y sus amigos. No sonaba tan mal entonces el ofrecimiento, así que ¿Por qué no aceptarlo¿Qué podría perder con un poco de ayuda de más?

Además si se esforzaba un poco hasta podría llegar a encontrar una solución con el problema de Chrno sin que los ángeles se diesen cuenta…

-Esta bien, acepto su convenio.

-Mas debo advertirle, que ese trato tiene algunas condiciones. En primer lugar, este convenio se aplica solo a usted, nadie de sus conocidos podrá acompañarla; aparte ha dicho que lo único que desea es ir a esclarecerle sus sentimientos a su demonio pactante, así que el viaje no durara mas del tiempo requerido para ello, después de que haya terminado sus asuntos con él, sobre su cuerpo se volverán a revelar las marcas santas, que abrirán una vez, y solo una vez, las puertas del cielo para que pueda regresar; y si no llegase a regresar en ese momento, su alma quedaría por siempre atrapada en el infierno –el ángel bajó la cabeza y dudó un segundo de la forma correcta de decir lo siguiente.

"Para el demonio Chrno, han pasado 62 años desde su muerte, y después de un periodo de tiempo algunas almas en el infierno son corrompidas por su propia culpa hasta volverse nuevamente una nada, que continuara con el ciclo de crear un nuevo ser demoníaco. El alma de su ex pactante lleva una gran culpa sobre sus hombros, así que es probable que tampoco le quede demasiado tiempo. El infierno tiene grandes peligros que la obstaculizaran y aun cuando llegue a encontrarlo es probable que él no la reconozca. Debo preguntar ¿Aun sabiendo esto desea ir?

Rosette simplemente asintió con la determinación pintada en sus grandes ojos azules sin ningún vestigio de duda. Aunque tuvo la tentación de preguntar porque había pasado tanto tiempo, pero por el tono severo del ángel no se atrevió a decir nada más.

-Muy bien, entonces esta misma tarde le trasladaremos hasta las puertas del infierno para que pueda comenzar su travesía. Lo cual quiere decir que tiene aun unas cuantas horas para despedirse de sus seres queridos.

-En verdad, agradezco todo esto –dijo Rosette haciendo una pequeña reverencia, que le pareció apropiada para el momento.

Y después de dedicarles una sonrisa de gratitud la chica salió por la puerta. Ahora se venia lo realmente difícil.

**XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX**

Todos tenían las caras largas y llenas de preocupación y tristeza. Después de que Rosette les contó todo lo que había sucedido dentro de la cámara del juicio final, nadie dijo nada. Hasta que Joshua quebró el silencio.

-Hermana debe haber alguna forma en que te podamos acompañar, el infierno es muy peligroso.

-Lo se, hermano, pero el trato que me ofrecieron nada mas me incluía a mi, y de otra forma tendría que ir sin ayuda y sin la posibilidad de regresar –se intento disculpar Rosette.

-¿De verdad estas segura de lo que haces? Tú siempre has sido bastante impulsiva y no piensas bien las cosas antes de hacerlas, te conozco, así que… -Satella dijo sin poder resistir su silencio más, pero sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando la joven novicia habló de nuevo.

-No Satella, yo estoy segura de lo que hago, se que tal vez fui un poco apresurada en todo esto, pero aun así, al final mi elección hubiese sido la misma. No puedo dejar a Chrno, me conoces ¿no?

Satella soltó un suspiro resignada.

-No puedo creerlo, teniendo todas las comodidades que pudieses desear en el cielo, y un ángel de la guarda bastante atractivo a tu servicio, tú te vas al basurero del infierno a buscar un mini demonio.

La joven exuberante movió la mano enfrente de ella a modo de altivez, mientras que la rubia solo mostró una cara asqueada y le respondió su ataque.

-Ja, la verdad es que Chrno es mil veces más guapo en su forma demoníaca, de lo que Rael pudiese siquiera soñar algún día llegar a ser.

Y levantó la cabeza con orgullo de su comentario, hasta que oyó las risas picaras de las tres novicias y Azmaria, e intento arreglar el asunto, para que no pensaran otras cosas.

-bueno, yo quise decir… que… bueno… ¡no estoy ciega, si!

"Rosette Christopher¿cuando aprenderás a callarte?". Pensó para si misma después de oír una nueva ronda de risitas. Que fueron cortadas cuando la hermana Kate suspiró con fuerza y habló.

-De alguna forma siempre supe que las cosas terminarían así, hace mucho tiempo que decidí aceptar por completo la naturaleza de Chrno; y desde que murieron, no hubo una sola oración en que no rogara por el descanso y la paz de ambos, pero dentro de mí, de alguna forma siempre supe cual era el destino que Chrno tendría.

-Entonces debió rogar mas por él que por mi, Hermana Kate –dijo Rosette con una media sonrisa triste.

-Tienes razón –Le afirmó la monja devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Y bueno Rosette –empezó Ana con una sonrisa picara- ¿Qué es eso TAN importante que le vas a decir a Chrno, eh?

-Bueno… lo que le voy a decir es… mira… son muchas cosas que… uhm… ¡Bueno que te incumbe! –grito con las mejillas tintas de rubor.

-Rosette, no puedo creerlo vas a ir hasta el infierno para verle¡¿y no sabes que le vas a decir?! –le censuró con un poco de burla Satella.

-Las palabras ya saldrán en el momento, no te preocupes, además no es algo que voy a andar discutiendo con ustedes. –le respondió, Rosette, en un tono despreocupado mientras se rascaba detrás de la cabeza.

-Mas bien que no vas a aceptar…

-¿Qué? No hay nada que aceptar.

-A veces eres tan terca.

-Rosette, esto no es un juego. El infierno no es cualquier lugar –le dijo seriamente Joshua por fin hablando después de haber estado en completo silencio- Créeme te lo digo yo que estuve en el purgatorio.

-¡¿¿Qué¡¿Estuviste en el purgatorio?! –gritó alarmada Azmaria.

-Si. Haya estado o no bajo el control de Aion, en San Francisco murieron muchas personas por mi culpa, mi alma no hubiera estado tranquila hasta pagar mi deuda. Así que fue purificada en el purgatorio- intento tranquilizar con esta explicación a su esposa pero aun se veía bastante alterada.

-Rosette, escúchame bien, si hay una cosa que te puedo decir del purgatorio, es que es un jardín de niños comparado con el infierno.

-Aun así Joshua estoy decidida, y nada ni nadie me hará cambiar de decisión.

Rosette tenía el ceño fruncido y tal determinación en sus palabras que si lo hubiese deseado hubiera podido mover una montaña con ellas.

-¡Vaya, esto es tan triste! –Comentó el viejo Hamilton con unas lágrimas bastante dramáticas- ¡te acabamos de encontrar y tú te vas¡Y nada menos que al infierno!

Dejó caer otra cascada de lagrimones, y la chica rubia le trato dar unas palmaditas en la espalda para reconfortarlo, cuando de repente volteó totalmente recuperado y con un brillo maquiavélico en sus ojos le dijo.

-¡Pero no creas que también nosotros te vamos a dejar ir desprotegida!

-¿Ehh¿Qué quiere deciiiir…?

Y Rosette no pudo acabar su pregunta porque ahora el viejo la había tomado del brazo y prácticamente la llevaba arrastrando, mientras Joshua y la hermana Kate les llamaban con insistencia.

La rubia intento forcejear por un rato, pero el viejo parecía más fuerte que ella, y mejor se rindió a su curiosidad de saber hacia donde la estaba conduciendo. No tuvo que esperar demasiado para ver llegar su respuesta cuando se detuvo frente a una casa bastante familiar para ella.

-Viejo¿este es tu taller? No puedo creerlo aun estando en el cielo te sigues dedicando a estas cosas, nunca te vas a tomar un descanso¿verdad?

-Rosette, el paraíso es el lugar en el que uno quiere estar por siempre; no importa si es una mansión o una choza, o tal vez un simple pedacito de tierra.

-A veces dices cosas bastante filosóficas. Pero dime ¿para que me has traído aquí? No creo que haya sido solo para decirme eso.

-No, tienes razón, te he traído para darte un regalo –se acerco a la vieja puerta de madera y la abrió- Ven, vamos entra.

-Espera un segundo¿en serio crees que voy a entrar ahí?, si ya conozco bien tus mañas y se lo que un regalito podría significar para ti.

-Que chica tan desconfiada, uno que quiere hacerle un regalo para mantenerla feliz, y ella que solo piensa en cosas sucias y pervertidas.

-… yo nunca dije que eran "cosas sucias y pervertidas".

-¿En serio? Jeje pero de seguro lo pensaste.

-¡Eres un viejo rabo verde!

Y antes de que Rosette lo volviera a estrellar contra el suelo, el anciano levantó una mano en señal de que se detuviera.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo como para jugar¿en serio piensas ir al infierno sin estar preparada?

-¿preparada?

El viejo Hamilton le señalo hacia una mesa en donde estaban una cantidad de cosas abultadas debajo de una manta, y para cuando menos cuanta se dio la chica ya estaba dentro de la casa enfrente de ellas.

El anciano entonces tomo la manta y revelo lo que había estado escondido debajo de ella. Que eran un habito azul largo con insignias en forma de cruz dorada y con un corsé color beige adherido a el, también a su lado se encontraban unos guantes de cuero y unas botas del mismo material; dos pistolas 45, modificadas para el oficio del exorcismo, junto cinco frascos con agua que tenían como simple etiqueta una cruz; y habían varios cargadores dorados y unas extrañas esferas redondas con unos pequeños anillos.

-Estas… ¡estas son mis cosas!, pero ahora que lo pienso ¿Qué demonios hacen unas pistolas aquí? Esto es el cielo ¿no? El lugar más pacifico que pueda existir.

-No te creas tanto eso Rosette. En el cielo también hay muchos problemas.

-quieres decir ¿contra demonios?

-Algo por el estilo. No es que haya peleas entre los ángeles y los demonios, porque esos días ya acabaron desde hace mucho cuando al parecer se hizo un pacto entre ambos mundos. Pero ¿recuerdas la revolución en la que estuvo Chrno?

-Si, la que los pecadores organizaron.

-Esa misma. Al parecer ha tenido grandes consecuencias. La luz que hay en el cielo se ha visto filtrada hacia el infierno y pandemonium; y a su vez la oscuridad de ellos se ha colado hasta aquí, ocasionando que algunos ángeles se vean infectados.

-¿infectados?

-Así es, para ellos la maldad es como una enfermedad, un virus, que no los mata pero los corrompe y los incita a pecar, hasta volverlos demonios y caen directamente hasta los abismos del infierno. Cientos de ellos ya se han visto afectados.

-Eso significa¿Qué creas armas para que los ángeles se maten unos a otros? –dijo con una cierta carga de ironía, al pensar que el cielo y la tierra humana no eran muy diferentes en ese aspecto.

-Vamos niña, lo dices como algo muy malo. Acaso ¿ya has olvidado que antes de armas de fuego, habían espadas? Y en muchas pinturas y pasajes de la Biblia se cuenta ya del uso de ellas contra los demonios. Además no es que se maten, ellos solo utilizan las balas mas suaves con el propósito de reconocer a los infectados, es lógico pensar que a un ángel normal no le hará ningún efecto una bala santa, pero es otro cantar con un ángel infectado. Así que como ves yo solo presto un servicio.

-Ya veo –dijo Rosette distraídamente mientras observaba con detenimiento unas balas dentro de un cartucho dorado con insignias de la santa trinidad.

-Pero no creas que tú te llevaras las "suaves", para ti he creado algo más de tú "estilo", aparte de algunas gospels.

-¿Cómo sabias que las necesitaría?

-Supuse que si las cosas terminaban de esta forma, lo primero que harías seria buscar a Chrno.

-Viejo… gracias yo… -intento agradece, pero el viejo la interrumpió.

-Jeje supongo que vas a volver a las andadas, eh. Pero mira bien, no son solo tus cosas, también hay unos nuevos juguetes que te he hecho.

-¿Te refieres a estas esferas? -dijo tomando una.

-Ten cuidado, son granadas celestiales; y son bastante poderosas, tardan cinco minutos en accionarse pero tienen un rango de dos kilómetros de explosión, así que si eres un demonio debes de correr muy rápido para seguir en una sola pieza.

-¡¿De verdad?! –Rosette tenía los ojos brillantes de emoción al pensar en todos los "buenos" usos que les daría a esas armas.

-Además los cargadores tienen unas nuevas bebes a las que he llamado "ángelus", si mis cálculos son correctos disparando tan solamente una tienes suficiente como para perforar a tres demonios de una sola vez.

-Viejo, pero ¿Cómo…? no se que decir… yo… ¡muchas gracias! –casi lo podía abrazar de la emoción, pero, casi…

-Vamos, vamos no te quedes ahí y ponte tus cosas de una buena vez.

-Primero sal.

-¿No me dejaras divertirme ni un poquito?

-¡¡Fuera!! –gritó la chica rubia con su dedo índice apuntando la salida.

Y el hombre obedeció sin chistar en tanto la chica relajaba sus facciones enojadas y las volvía una sonrisa. En verdad que tenia mucho que agradecer a aquel hombre, que siempre le había apoyado en todo y que fue uno de los pocos que dentro de la orden acepto a Chrno desde el principio; pero obviamente no por eso lo iba a dejar divertirse a costa suya.

**XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX**

Rosette suspiró, el atardecer caía, aunque ella no estaba tan segura de si apenas había pasado un día, o siquiera hubiese pasado el tiempo.

Ella traía puesto su uniforme de la milicia con todas sus armas bien puestas, y lista para la acción; o para la destrucción, como la hermana Kate creyó mas acertado pensar en cuanto la vio.

La chica iba a dar una adecuada despedida a todos, cuando Satella le pidió que hablaran en privado y la condujo hasta un sitio mas apartado del oído de los demás. En donde le solicitó que le dijera con lujo de detalle todo lo que le había sucedido desde que murió hasta que se encontró con ella.

-Veamos, entonces después de morir te encontraste en ese tren de las almas ¿cierto?

-Si¿Por qué, es inusual?

-A decir verdad, si, si lo es, yo nunca estuve en ningún tren; al morir desperté aquí, e igual que todos los demás uno a uno fue muriendo y despertando aquí inmediatamente.

La chica rubia se quedo pensativa un segundo, y pensó en voz alta.

-El hombre que estaba encargado me dijo que en ese tren estaban las personas sobre las cuales todavía no se decidía su destino o las que todavía sus cuerpos no habían sido enterrados. Y como dijo que mi destino ya había sido decidido, tal vez me quede ahí porque paso mucho tiempo antes de que me encontraran y me enterrasen.

Satella negó con la cabeza, declinando la teoría de Rosette.

-No lo creo, no tardaron 62 años en enterrarte. ¿Además si lo que dices es así, entonces que hay de Chrno? El también no debió haber vivido mucho después de ti, ya que su principal fuente de vida se acabo. Y por lo que me dijiste, él si ha estado consiente todos estos años.

-Tienes razón, Satella, pero entonces ¿Qué demonios es lo que sucede?

-Algo muy extraño, y te recomiendo que en el infierno tengas los ojos muy bien abiertos.

La joven novicia asintió con firmeza a las palabras de su amiga. Definitivamente detrás de todo había un gran misterio.

Después de aquella pequeña charla ambas se dirigieron de nuevo con los demás. Pero junto a ellos ya se encontraban Rael y tres ángeles encapuchados y con grandes alas blancas, a los que Rosette le parecieron familiares de la "Cámara del juicio".

Pero al verlos ahí comprendió que aquel, era el momento de la despedida.

-Bien, ya estas lista pequeña. Estoy seguro de que encontraras a Chrno –dijo con regodeo el anciano.

-Y lo haré. Así que si alguien quiere decirle algo, entonces esta es la oportunidad.

-Bien… -empezó Azmaria antes que nadie- dile que lo he extrañado mucho en estos años y que siempre lo he considerado uno de mis mejores amigos; él me quito el miedo a los demonios y hacia muchas cosas, y no sabe cuanto desearía que las cosa fueran diferentes –termino derramando unas cuantas lagrimas la pequeña aunque en realidad mayor mujer.

Rosette sonrió y la abrazo, pero lo que en realidad quería era acercarse disimuladamente al oído de la chica, para habla sin ser notada en un murmullo.

-_Y puede que lo sean…_

_-¿A que te refieres? _–le siguió Azmaria también en murmullo.

-_Tengo un plan. Según lo que los ancianos dijeron allá, si Chrno pudiese desear lo suficientemente fuerte venir al cielo, entonces sucedería lo mismo que conmigo y no podrían negárselo._

_-Rosette, no lo se… pero ojala y funcione._

_-Funcionara, ya veras –_dijo separando el abrazo. Y las dos se sonrieron- Entonces ¿nadie más?

Y Mary levanto la mano con insistencia.

-Dile, dile que nosotras le extrañamos mucho, y que Claire especialmente hubiese deseado hacer equipo con él jeje.

-¿Todavía seguirán con lo mismo? Como sea dile que lo extrañamos, Rosette –dijo la aludida Claire.

-De mi parte, pequeña, dile que también yo extrañe el tener un demonio tan amigable, y bueno para la limpieza como el; y que ya vendría siendo tiempo de que se deje de sentir mal por lo que es –le encomendó las palabras, con una sonrisa paternal el viejo Hamilton.

-También yo extrañe el tenerlo cerca –comento la hermana Kate con un poco de rubor en las mejillas.

-jeje ¡Le diré que lo quiso como a un hijo! –se burló, Rosette, de ella al volver a percatarse de que sus superiora mostraba mas sentimentalismo del que le había conocido en vida.

-¡¿Qué?! No, espera… bueno… este… haz lo que quieras -dijo con aun más coloración en las mejillas la religiosa.

Y después la mirada de Rosette se dirigió hacia la exuberante pelirroja.

-¿Qué¿Acaso es mi turno, o algo por el estilo? No es como si tuviera que… -pero no siguió al ver que las miradas expectantes de todos se dirigían a ella.

-Vamos Satella, puede que esta sea la ultima oportunidad de decirle algo a Chrno, así que debe haber algo que le quieras decir –le animo la rubia.

-Yo… este… Argh ¡Esta bien! –grito exasperada al seguir siendo el blanco de las miradas- Dile que lo extrañe Ok, y además… -cerro los ojos y giro la cabeza- dile que me gustaba mucho… -empezó con un poco de burla, pero después siguió con una voz baja y perdida en sus propias fantasías- no se que fue, si sus pequeñas manitas, su delgado cuerpecito o esas curiosas orejitas; pero siempre que lo veía sentía un escozor en la espalda, que mejor no te cuento… será porque siempre me gustaron los chicos un pocos menores y Chrno era tan tierno que…

Dejó inconclusa su frase al abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de que seguía siendo el centro de atención de todos, pero esta vez todos la veían de forma sorprendida, y más que nadie Rosette que tenía la boca abierta de la inesperada impresión, y hasta a la hermana Kate parecía que se le iban a caer los anteojos.

-Y le dices que le deseo mucha suerte en la muerte, bye, bye y muchos besos –terminó intentando recobrar un poco de la compostura.

-Sabes que lo que dijiste hace rato, no se lo voy a decir ¿cierto? –ya cerrando la boca y un poco enojada le comentó, Rosette.

Pero Joshua interrumpió la disputa que se iba a venir, y tomándola del brazo le dijo.

-Hermana… necesito que le digas a Chrno algo importante de mi parte -Y tomo un poco de aire para continuar.

-Por favor, pídele perdón por todo el daño que le hice. Aunque haya estado bajo la influencia de Aion, desde el principió todo fue mi culpa por haber aceptado sus cuernos.

-Hermano, no creo que él te culpe.

-Aun así, lo fue, esa es la verda. Durante muco tiempo hice que los dos sacrificaran todo lo que tenían por mí. Y por mi es que te viste en la necesidad de hacer el contrato; nunca me dejare de recriminar el no haber sido mas fuerte…

-Joshua… -quiso empezar a contradecir la chica, pero su hermano la volvió a callar.

-Rosette, dile a Chrno, que el siempre será mi mejor amigo. Me prometes que se lo dirás –le pidió con una sonrisa triste.

-Te lo prometo –y secándose las lágrimas que nuevamente le habían brotado añadió- Sabes, esto me hace sentir un poco de nostalgia, dure tanto tiempo buscándote, y ahora que estamos juntos te voy a volver a dejar. Te dejare solo de nuevo…

-Hermana, yo ya no estoy solo –y joshua abrazó a Azmaria, que se encontraba a un lado suyo- además, creo que Chrno necesita mas de ti que yo.

-Si, ese tonto no puede hacer nada bien sin mi –comentó con alegría Rosette, sin entender el verdadero significado de las palabras de su hermano.

-Lamento interrumpir este emotivo momento, pero ya es tiempo de irnos.

Dijo por fin acercándose, Rael; ahora mostraba una cara de fastidio y enojo, muy a kilómetros de diferencia de la que había mostrado aquella mañana. Y eso hizo sonreír aun más a Rosette.

Una vez pasado la etapa de los "adiós" y "cuídate mucho", la chica ya estuvo preparada para irse. Pero las caras de sus familiares no eran las más felices, y esa no era la última imagen que rosette queria de ellos antes de aventurarse a ese viaje desconocido.

-Vamos no estén tan tristes. Volveré.

Notando su error, la mayoría sonrió, y mientras ella empezaba a caminar para alejarse junto a su escolta angelical, todos la despidieron con las manos en alto, excepto Azmaria que aun tenía un semblante preocupado.

-¡¿Lo prometes?! –le grito cuando la silueta de su amiga se empezaba a perder en la lejanía.

-¡Volveré! –grito, agitando ella también su mano en señal de despedida.

Pero al instante volteó hacia el frente y no se atrevió a volver a ver hacia atrás; ni tampoco a prometer… por alguna razón tenia la sensación de que no volvería.

**XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX**

Es curioso que donde se encontraban las puertas del infierno fuese debajo del mismo edificio santificado en el cual había estado Rosette aquella mañana. Aunque en la zona más baja y alejada, posiblemente los sótanos, o mas adecuadamente parecían catacumbas, pensó Rosette.

Y detrás de una podrida puerta de hierro y madera que uno de los encapuchados abrió con una llave igualmente vieja y grande, se encontraron con un enorme salón tan increíblemente ancho como alto y completamente cerrado en el que una a una se fueron prendiendo las antorchas colgadas de las paredes.

La llamada puerta del infierno se merecía adecuadamente ese nombre; era un gigantesco portón que tenia talladas las caras de millones de humanos en terribles e indescriptibles sufrimientos y sobre el estaban escritas unas palabras en un color negro, y bajo una lengua desconocida para Rosette.

-¿Qué significaran esas letras? –pregunto a la nada, Rosette.

-Esas palabras quieren decir_: "Por mi se llega a la ciudad del llanto; por mi se llega al sufrimiento eterno. Ustedes, que a este recinto penetran, renuncien para siempre a la esperanza."_ –dijo esas maldecidas oraciones la voz dulce de una chica.

Un aire frió cruzo por todo el salón e hizo mover los cabellos de Rosette, a pesar de que este lugar estaba herméticamente cerrado. Y la chica buscó con la mirada a quien había esclarecido su duda; no tardo demasiado en hallarla.

Detrás de ella se encontraba otra chica rubia, y con unos bellos ojos azules aunque un poco fríos de color; llevaba también un lindo vestido blanco, pero algo pasado de tiempo, pensó Rosette, al verlo tan elaborado como en los tiempos de 1800 o inicios de 1900.

-Gracias –rió nerviosamente Rosette- aunque hubiese sido mejor no saberlo, porque, como que no dan muchas esperanzas con eso ¿verdad? Jeje.

-No, no da mucha, pero inclusive el conocimiento desagradable no debe ser menospreciado, Rosette Christopher, todo el saber tiene una razón –le respondió con amabilidad la otra chica.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre¿Quién eres? –pregunto ahora bastante intrigada Rosette.

-Ya he dicho que todo saber tiene una razón de ser, por eso se tu nombre. Y el mió es Maria Magdalena.

Rosette se le quedo viendo unos segundos extrañada; ese nombre le parecía demasiado conocido. Y le golpeo repentinamente la similitud de unas ocasiones en que antes lo había escuchado de los labios del mismo Chrno.

-¿La santa?

-Eso dicen –rió divertida Maria Magdalena.

-Ella será tu guía: el arma mas importante que puedas requerir en ese maldito lugar –Comento con vehemencia uno de los ángeles encapuchados.

-¿Ella… es la tan famosa arma?

Rosette estaba un poco decepcionada ante esta revelación, sinceramente la chica había esperado algún tipo de arma física, como: una pistola, una espada; o de perdida, un conjuro.

-EL conocimiento es el arma mas importante –dijo otro ángel al ver la cara de la chica.

-Eh, claro; yo no quería ofenderla María Magdalena, es solo que esperaba algo un poco diferente. Pero igual es bueno saber que alguien me va a acompañar, jeje, es mejor que ir sola –pero entonces una preocupación nació en Rosette.

-Santa Magdalena¿Estas segura de acompañarme?

-Es una decisión que ya había tomado desde antes. No te preocupes por mi, Rosette –Respondió con su natural amabilidad la santa.

-Maria Magdalena –se le acerco el tercer ángel que no había hablado, y le entrego en sus manos un crucifijo de oro- recuerda que ambas nunca deben perder la fe en dios, puede marcar la diferencia en muchos momentos de peligro e indecisión.

-No lo haremos –respondieron al unísono las dos chicas rubias.

-Viendo que ya están tan preparadas –Habló por fin después de un largo rato de silencio Rael- te daré un regalo de despedida, Rosette.

-¿A mi? –dijo la aludida intentando, sin mucho éxito, volver a crear una sonrisa.

-Si así es –y haciendo una reverencia- me complace entregarte de nuevo esto.

Sobre las manos enguantadas de la joven novicia colocó, un objeto que durante muchos años había significado su vida para Rosette. El reloj de la vida.

-¿Cómo lo has conseguido?

-Por ahí. Además la verdadera pregunta es¿si realmente lo he conseguido?

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –pregunto confusa la chica.

-No tiene importancia, a final de cuentas esto es solo otro contrato –y dicho esto acciono el botón del reloj, haciendo caminar las manecillas del segundero nuevamente.

-¿¿Qué has hecho?? –preguntó histérica Rosette.

-Solo finiquitando el acuerdo; como puedes ver el tiempo ha empezado a correr, y cuando llegue a las 12 será tiempo de que cenicienta regrese a casa. Tienes 24 horas para encontrar a tu amigo, después automáticamente regresaras aquí.

-Tu… ¡¡Eres un maldito!! –y Rosette estuvo a punto de despedazarlo ahí, si no es porque la mano de Magdalena no la detuvo.

-Rosette, a pesar de todo él tiene razón, el tiempo esta pasando, y en el cielo este corre mas rápido.

-¡Pues yo no me pienso quedar así! –y se dirigió con los otros ángeles a alegarles.

Mientras que Rosette estaba distraída haciendo eso, no vio cuando Rael tomo del brazo a Magdalena y la acerco hacia el.

-¿Estas segura de lo que estas haciendo?

-Mas que nunca.

-Ya conoces el destino que tendrás¿no es así?

-Nunca he tenido ningún otro –y mientras quitaba su brazo añadió- Hasta siempre, Rael.

La santa dio por terminada la conversación al hacerle una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza. Seguido de eso se dio al encuentro de Rosette, que aun venia echando chispas, pero ya se mostraba mas resignada.

-Me han dicho que no pueden hacer nada.

-Entonces, ya es momento de que iniciemos –concluyó la otra.

-Debo pedirles a ambas que actúen con total discreción en su estadía allá. Los espíritus humanos que se encuentran bajo condena no las verán, pero los demonios que ahí habitan, si. Por eso solo deben pasar con cautela por los territorios de los guardianes de cada uno de los infiernos.

Y al decir esto les entrego unas capuchas color café, bastante viejas y rotas, pero que servían muy bien al cometido de utilizarlas como camuflaje en aquel lugar. La novicia se acercó a tomarlas y no pudo resistir preguntar.

-¿Infiernos?

-No te preocupes, te lo explicare cuando lleguemos –le respondió antes que el ángel, Magdalena, al momento de tomar una de las capuchas y colocársela encima.

La mujer santa se acerco al enorme portón para poner su delicada mano sobre el lado izquierdo de este; e imitándola, Rosette, después de haberse vestido con su propia capucha, se aproximó al lado derecho para situar ahí su mano.

-¿Lista? –preguntó Magdalena.

-Lista –le respondió Rosette.

Al mismo tiempo ambas empujaron sus extremos de la puerta, que a pesar de ser enormes cedieron con completa facilidad al primer intento; dejando salir una luz, que en nada se parecía a la que había sentido Rosette en aquel tren. Esta era sobrecogedora y fría… bastante fría.

**XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX**

**Uff por fin acabe con ese capitulo, me costo mucho tiempo hacerlo, pero espero y ojala haya gustado. Y como verán el arco argumental de esta historia será la búsqueda de parte de estas dos chicas por un cierto demonio que les robo el corazón, aunque antes deberán de pasar muchas penurias y dudas amorosas para encontrarlo.**

**Como la acción se desarrollará en el cielo y en el infierno, no se mostrara en ningún momento los acontecimientos de la tierra; una de las razones por las que mate a la mayoría de los personajes importantes –muajaja-, y cualquier duda con ellos la intentare resolver en próximos capítulos, pero por ahora doy por terminado este y me voy a tomar unas vacaciones (de fin de semana)e jej.**

**CONTINUA**

**Capitulo 04 "Inferno"**

**En estos capítulos hemos visto la travesía de Rosette, pero ¿que hay de Chrno?**

**El siguiente capitulo dedicado a él, y las torturas y lamentos que tiene que pasar en un lugar que le recuerda mucho las razones de porque escapó de pandemonium; pero esta vez no piensa hacer eso, sino que buscará pagar por el "crimen" que el cometió contra ciertas chicas que adoro en vida.**

**¡Como siempre, agradezco a los que dejan review, y a los que no también, porque igual se toman la molestia de leer esta locura¡Muchas gracias!**


	5. Inferno

**¡Hola! Aquí vengo con otro loco capitulo de mi fic jeje. Primero antes de que lo lean pido por favor que no me quieran enviar cartas bomba o me quieran hacer algún vudu por la forma tan mala en que trato a Chrno, se que muchos no querían que le fuera tan mal, pero ya era parte del argumento, no crean que disfrute tanto haciendo sufrir de forma sádica a mi personaje favorito (bueno tal vez poquito…), o bueno con tal y que hay alguien mas perverso que yo y me dice que le falto mas sangre y dolor. **

**Pero en fin.**

**Como siempre agradezco ENORMEMENTE a todos los que dejan review. Y los saludo por este medio.**

**_Leo no Aioria:_ Jeje todas las preguntas seran respondidas a lo largo de la historia, pero algunas de ellas ya empezaran a darse respuesta desde el siguiente chap, pero si tuvo algo que ver con ese tren, y otro poco con cierto personaje.**

_**Sara**_**: lamento no poder cumplir tu deseo de no hacer sufrir a Chrno,y que bueno que te guste la historia ¡gracias por dejar un comentario!**

_**Lord Risu-li**_**: Gracias por estarme siguiendo en cada chap. Y jaja no me había dado cuenta pero es cierto la historia va a ir al revés del cielo-infierno, aunque va a haber varias diferencias con la divina comedia no es que le quiere copiar el libro completo al Dante, jeje, si no imagínate hay un montón de círculos, y este fic duraría años jeje**

**Kassandra Caldina: Si va a haber mucho romance en la historia, aunque prepárate para un cuarteto amoroso, y para la indecisión de esos dos chicos.**

**Y por ultimo**

**K-chan: Cuanto me alegra que te este gustando tanto la historia, y me alegra aun mas que me hayas anotado por puntos lo que mas te gustó, porque así se que voy por buen camino en drama, en comedia y en todo lo demás jeje. Además también es bueno saber que Rael esta causando la impresión que quería, si, él es un maldito, y en el siguiente chap lo vas a odiar aun más. Y como ya predije desde el otro chap en este les cumplo sus deseos a ti y a todos los que querían ver a Chrno.**

**(N.A. El ultimo pensamiento fue hecho por Azmaria, el de este chap creo que es obvio que es hecho por Chrno)**

**-INFERNI E PARADISO-**

**Capitulo 04**

"**Inferno"**

"_Si me llegasen preguntar,_

_¿Qué hubieras evitado: el pecado o el castigo?_

_Mi alma hubiese gritado el pecado…_

_Pero de todas formas hubiese recibido_

_Un castigo…_

_Porque mi corazón habría vuelto a pecar por ella…"_

_62 años atrás…_

Chrno sentía que llevaba horas en aquel lugar, no estaba despierto pero tampoco dormido, no estaba caminando pero aun así estaba en movimiento. Se encontraba flotando en algo; que al parecer era agua. Y de vez en cuando intentaba abrir los ojos, pero solo percibía una inmensa oscuridad, y a su lado oía los quejidos sobrecogedores de miles de voces que lloraban, maldecían y rogaban.

Aunque el demonio se encontraba medio inconsciente, tenía total conocimiento de donde se localizaba.

El infierno.

El sabía que pertenecía ahí, por eso no forcejeaba como otros espíritus que se golpeaban los unos a los otros intentando liberarse de cadenas invisibles. Y él solo se dejaba llevar con sumisión por la corriente maldita.

Buen rato se mantuvo de esa forma, sin siquiera dedicarse a pensar en nada, cuando la misma corriente empezó a elevarlo de los abismos oscuros hasta que sintió sobre sus ojos el cosquilleo de una luz, y al abrirlos un poco mas se dio cuenta que no era una luz agradable, sino que era rojiza y fría. Pero ahora esta le permitía ver un poco mas las formas borrosas de los otros espíritus desdichados que también flotaban en aquel rió.

Los espíritus de las partes más altas seguían el flujo sin inmutarse a diferencia de los que estaban en el fondo. Y Chrno al igual que los primeros permanecía calmado, tanto que ni siquiera movió un músculo cuando una mano oscura y armada con garras descendió sobre él, y lo tomo con fuerza por el hombro hasta sacarlo de aquellas aguas negras y putrefactas y lo dejo caer sin delicadeza sobre un suelo de madera, que el demonio pudo adivinar que era un bote por la angostura de los lados.

Una figura corpulenta y sombría se irguió sobre él y le dijo.

-Bienvenido al infierno. Chrno, el pecador.

Chrno no respondió ya que los primeros minutos los dedico a toser cuando al salir del agua aspiro con rudeza el aire contaminado y nauseabundo que emitía aquel lugar, y mientras tosía pensó que hubiese preferido seguir en aquel rió negro. Pero, después de ese repentino acceso de tos levantó la vista y se encontró con un ser con cuernos y con una apariencia que él conocía desde hace muchos años.

-¿Duque Deffau…¿Qué hace aquí?

-He venido a recibirte, Chrno –respondió el demonio mayor- tu espíritu no puede popular con el de otros simples humanos; aun sigues siendo un demonio, y como demonio, serás juzgado.

El pequeño demonio se intentó incorporar, pero desistió al ver que sus piernas no le respondían muy bien, y tuvo que alzar demasiado la vista para poder ver al Duque ya que este era mucho mas alto; Chrno aun seguía con su forma mas humilde, la de un niño de 12 años, que había aprendido a adoptar en sus años junto a Rosette; inclusive aun seguía con el mismo abrigo escarlata, pero ahora empapado de las aguas negras.

-Ya veo, esta de mas preguntar si este lugar es el infierno¿cierto? –dijo con antipatía el demonio de trenza violácea.

-"Todo demonio salido del vientre de la madre regresa a la madre", y el infierno es el vientre de donde nace todo mal; eso lo sabes bien Chrno, para nosotros esa frase es mas literal de lo que parece.

-Lo se, no me quejo de mi situación, pero aun así debo de saber una cosa… Rosette… ella…

-Ella esta en las alturas, junto a su creador.

-Cuanto me alegro –dijo el pequeño demonio con una sonrisa triste- por un momento llegue a pensar, que ella también seria arrastrada conmigo. Que irónico¿no? A pesar de que los demonios somos seres que forman parte del misticismo, muy poco sabemos de la vida después de la muerte.

-Eso es verdad –concluyo el otro mientras con un enorme y tosco palo, a modo de remo movía la barca en dirección a una montaña que cerraba por completo el paso de aquel rió.

Se mantuvieron los dos en un silencio incomodo hasta que Deffau lo rompió con una risa queda.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó, Chrno, sin mostrar enfado en su voz.

-Es solo que, tú te encuentras en la peor situación. En el lugar mas temido tanto para humanos como para demonios, dirigiéndote a un castigo seguramente cruel; y lo único que haces es preocuparte por el alma de tu contratista.

-Rosette para mi fue mas que una contratista; ella fue mi amiga, una las únicas personas que no me tuvo miedo y me trato como…

-…un humano –le interrumpió el otro con disgusto- sabes Chrno, tu mayor infortunio siempre ha sido el desear ser un humano, no puedes cambiar lo que eres.

-Ni tampoco puedo cambiar mi deseo.

-¿Es por eso que escapaste de pandemonium¿Por qué deseabas ser algo que no eres?

-No. Yo lo hice porque ya estaba harto. Harto de tener que seguir las órdenes de "ella", de no poder decidir, de no tener libertad si no lo ordenaba. Su reinado fue cruel, ella buscaba tener poder egoísta y hacer que tanto el cielo como la tierra aceptaran solo su palabra como verdadera, aunque estuviera equivocada. Por eso es que seguí el sueño de libertad absoluta de Aion, era mucho mejor que seguir luchando por "ella". Nunca entendí como es que ustedes los demonios mayores nunca se sintieron insatisfechos.

-Libertad… decisión… son conceptos solo permitidos a los humanos, ni siquiera a los Ángeles en la gloria de su cielo, se les permiten. Y tanto a ellos como a nosotros solo nos queda el seguir y amar a nuestros señores.

-Yo nunca ame a nuestra madre, tal vez ese es mi problema.

-Tal vez.

-Para ella, no somos mas que peones, sirvientes, somos como "abejas" obreras, que no sirven si no tienen un propósito. Toda una vida a su servicio para que al final nuestros cuerpos sean utilizados como material para las paredes de su castillo, y nuestras almas terminen hundidas en la miseria del infierno. ¡Vaya que le veo sentido en servirle!

-Aun así, es nuestra naturaleza amar a nuestra madre.

-Yo no la amo.

-Eso es porque tu corazón esta ocupado por alguien mas.

Y ambos volvieron a quedar en silencio, ninguno de los dos buscando romperlo, y Chrno solo se dedico a ver el horrible paisaje a su alrededor.

Todo el cielo estaba cubierto de un color rojizo que solo era alumbrado por un sol negro como en eclipse; y la pequeña barca navegaba en un rió de agua negra como el alquitrán, pero aun así permitía ver debajo de ella las siluetas de los espíritus que ahí transitaban. Enfrente se cernía una enorme montaña que cerraba el rió, pero dentro de ella este se separaba por dos cuevas para llevar a diferentes caminos. En la intersección de aquellos caminos había un espacio de tierra, y sobre el, desde la distancia, se podía observar una gran silueta obscura, pero que al acercarse poco a poco se podía apreciar que pertenecía un gigantesco perro de tres cabezas. Era Cerbero el demonio guardián de la entrada del infierno.

Cuando la barca de Chrno paso junto a él, para entrar en la cueva de la izquierda, Chrno, pudo sentir que detrás suyo las tres cabezas del animal mostraban una sonrisa de burla, pero no le dio importancia, y prefirió voltear a ver las estalactitas que se formaban encima de ellos, o el agua por la cual ya no cruzaba ninguna alma, y que ahora solo reflejaba el techo de arriba, como si se encontraran uno encima del otro, dando la ilusión de que navegaban en el aire, solo perturbado por las suaves ondas que creaba el remo de Deffau.

Así, Chrno, estuvo por varios segundos hasta que sus ojos se desviaron hasta su propio reflejo, y se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía la apariencia de un niño de ojos carmín, sino la de un demonio joven de alrededor de unos veinte años y con unos penetrantes ojos dorados. Pero lo que le sorprendió mas, fue el ver de nuevo sus viejos cuernos sobre sus largas orejas.

-¿Cuándo recupere mi forma verdadera? –pregunto con su madura voz.

-Justo cuando pasamos la entrada; este es el lugar del juicio, aquí no hay forma de esconder lo que en verdad eres. Aquí es donde se juzga a tu verdadero yo… aunque escapes de el. Te disgusta verte de nuevo ¿no es así?

-Me recuerda algo que quería olvidar –dijo con melancolía el muchacho.

-Deberías de arrepentirte de tu posición y de tu culpa, sino "ella" te lo hará pagar caro. Escucha mi advertencia, Chrno. –Terminado eso, no hubo una sola palabra más.

Varias horas después pasaron por debajo de un enorme arcón con las caras impresas de demonios en sufrimientos inimaginables. Y siguieron navegando hasta que la barca por fin se detuvo en una rivera que conducía en un solo sentido por un túnel. Ambos demonios bajaron de su transporte y recorrieron aquel túnel que los llevo hasta un recinto en el cual había un sin fin de velas negras y una alta tribuna en donde se encontraba la amenazadora figura de un demonio rojo con enormes cuernos de carnero, y con la mitad del cuerpo de la cintura hacia abajo también perteneciente a aquel animal.

-Minos, el juzgador. He llegado a mi cita con nuestra señora.-Dijo con voz potente el demonio al lado de Chrno.

"Minos" repitió en su mente Chrno, aquel era el demonio encargado de juzgar las almas de tanto humanos como demonios que llegaban al infierno, para enviarlos al circulo que les correspondía dependiendo del pecado, Chrno, creyó toda su juventud que ese demonio no era mas que una leyenda o un mito. La apariencia tan peculiar de este demonio juzgador era muchas veces confundida por los humanos con la de aquel que fue llamado "Lucifer" pero que ahora era conocido como "Pandemonium".

-Así que lo has traído por fin, Deffau. –Dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Y después dirigió sus perversos ojos negros y grandes como los de un carnero -Chrno, demonio príncipe del tiempo, pecador a tu raza. Ella te ha estado esperando. Te nos has escapado unas cuantas veces, pero ni siquiera tu que controlas el tiempo pudiste evitar la muerte –anuncio con un solemne deleite en la voz.

-Yo he elegido morir, Minos –le respondió Chrno.

-Nadie elige sobre ella –le contrapunto el demonio rojo mientras que al mismo tiempo que su sonrisa crecía también se habría una puerta negra detrás de su tribuna.

Minos se levanto de su asiento, y con un gesto de la mano los invito a pasar en silencio.

Si Chrno, hubiese alguna vez estado en la "Cámara del juicio final" que se encontraba en el cielo, hubiera encontrado definitivamente una gran similitud entre aquella y el salón al cual ahora lo habían conducido, solo que en este las paredes eran de color negro con varias runas antiguas pintadas y relieves de figuras de demonios en las paredes, solo alumbradas por candelabros con velas negras. Y aunque conservaba las estradas para miles de observadores, al frente no había siete tribunas, sino que un gran trono de piedra con elaborados acabados que se veían a la luz de dos velas blancas una a cada extremo de la silla, pero que ahora se encontraba vacía.

Mientras que el Duque Deffau se quedo al pie de aquellas estradas Chrno no se detuvo hasta que quedo a unos metros de distancia del gran trono de piedra, y en cuanto lo hizo, las dos velas a los lados de este se apagaron, y al segundo se volvieron a prender pero ahora despidiendo una luz oscura y que alumbraba el rostro de una mujer, que si hubiese sido por el demonio ojidorado, mejor hubiera sido no volver a verla nunca.

-Mi niño, te he estado esperando –dijo aquella mujer con voz neutra de género, y con un acento meloso, mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

Era una demonio de rasgos delicados y hermosos, con pelo albino, y cuernos hacia atrás. Y aunque su forma era delgada, su pecho era plano. Su ropa era también bastante elaborada, pero como toda era de color negro (en contaste de su piel blanca) no se alcanzaba a notar demasiado y menos bajo la tenue luz de las velas negras. Sus ojos cuando los abrió se vieron oscuros casi como dos cuencas vacías, pero al siguiente parpadeo ya se mostraban un poco normales, aunque su color era aun de un inusual dorado. Lo que mas asustaba de su persona, era que al hablar se podía entrever que dentro de su boca no había nada, solo una enorme oscuridad, infinita e interminable, de la que cualquiera que la viese no dudaría en pensar que por ella nacía toda la maldad.

-¿No me darás un abrazo? –dijo elaborando una sonrisa con sus labios rojos.

Chrno volteo el rostro con disgusto¡como le molestaba su arrogancia!, le revolvía el estomago el ver aquella sonrisa de autosuficiencia y altanería.

-Pandemonium, solo dame mi castigo y acabemos con esto.

-Que insolencia pequeño, el llamarme por mi nombre de esa forma tan irrespetuosa y el tratarme tan fríamente. No, no, no.-dijo moviendo el dedo en forma negativa- Eso esta muy mal. Llevamos tanto tiempo sin vernos, y te he extrañado tanto, así que ¿Por qué no conversar un poco? Eh ¿Qué dices? Mira que soy bastante misericordiosa, y no te guardo rencor ni a ti ni a tus hermanos que me traicionaron y me dieron muerte.

-Tu misericordia siempre tiene precio, no te hagas la santa ahora. Ya dame mi castigo de una buena vez –exigió Chrno con desden.

Entre menos tiempo estuviese con ella, mejor; El odio que sentía por ella era intenso y profundo. Y aunque estaba arrepentido de las decisiones que tomo por Aion, al asesinarla, y liberar todo aquel mal, eso no cambiaba lo que sentía por su madre. El volver a este lugar parecía solo traer a su memoria malos recuerdos. De cómo durante años aun siendo un demonio joven, probablemente con la apariencia que tenia de un niño hasta hace unas horas, tuvo que asesinar a cientos de humanos en nombre del infierno y de su madre. Todo eso sin hablar aun, de las degradaciones que tenia que sufrir por parte de ella.

-Hijo, porque me odias con tanta fuerza, siendo que yo te amo tanto. Además de que me encuentro increíblemente orgullosa de ti. Fue un gran logro lo que haz hecho. Atraer a no una, sino que a dos mujeres santas, y asesinarlas de la forma más vil… por el corazón. Lograste que ambas aun siendo siervas de Dios dieran voluntariamente su vida por ti. Te envidio, mi niño, ni siquiera yo pude lograr aquello en mis tiempos de juventud.

¡Maldita zorra! Si ya la conocía muy bien, siempre que habría la boca era solo para lastimar y para llenar de veneno y cizaña a las personas, Chrno, ni siquiera se molesto en enojarse demasiado, por algo aquella mujer era el mismo diablo, el creador (o la creadora, sinceramente era algo que Chrno no podía –ni quería- saber) de todo caos y mal.

-Que dulces, que sacrificadas, que patéticas, jaja, en serio que par de idiotas; en verdad les hiciste un favor matándolas- volvió a reír la reina de los infiernos. Y Chrno ya no pudo aguantar mas aquella afrenta callado. No cuando se refería a ellas.

-¡Cállate! Tu no sabes nada, tu no entiendes nada ¡No te atrevas a hablar de ellas en esa forma! Ni tampoco te preguntes ahora porque mis hermanos, y yo, nos revelamos contra ti.

-Siempre tan vigoroso, Chrno –rió otra vez divertida la mujer, y le paso uno de sus delgados dedos con largas y afiladas uñas por el rostro del demonio de cabellos violáceos mientras este se quería alejar asqueado.

-No me huyas, Chrno, tengo un trato para ti; tu eres uno de mis hijos mas hermosos, no soportaría ver a una de mis mejores creaciones cayendo en la miseria; Solo tienes que responder unas simples preguntas, así que… solo dime que no las amaste, dime que no amaste a ninguna de las dos, y yo te liberare de tu castigo y aparte te haré juez de los condenados junto a Minos ¿que me dices?

Ahora fue, Chrno, el que rió divertido, aunque él lo hacia con cierto sarcasmo.

-Preferiría recibir el peor de los castigos, a volver a servirte "madre".

Y terminado de decir esto, Chrno escupió a los pies de la señora de todo el mal. Pero ella no se movió ni un centímetro y al contrario volvió a hacer sonar su risa tan estridente.

-Aun así no has respondido mi pregunta ¿Las amaste?

-… -él no dijo nada, y solo le mostró una mirada fría e imperturbable.

-Así que guardaras silencio, eh, hay un dicho humano que dice que el que calla no desmiente, así que tomare tu silencio como una afirmación. Pero siendo tan benévola como soy, al menos te quitare tu castigo, si me respondes una última y sencilla pregunta¿A quien amabas más? –Y el demonio ojidorado pudo sentir la pesadez en el aire cuando ella pregunto aquello- ¿A Maria Magdalena? O ¿A Rosette Christopher?

Esta vez el silencio le costo mas a Chrno, y a diferencia de la vez anterior, su cara no se mostraba impasible sino que llena de sufrimiento y dudas.

-Así que, no lo sabes, eh. Me pregunto que fue lo que realmente las mato ¿si tu indecisión o tu amor? Jaja. Como sea tenias razón, mi querido niño, yo no tolero la indisciplina ni la traición, aunque yo sea la mayor traidora que este mundo conociese, cuando me rebele en contra de Dios. No la soporto, y menos de seres inferiores a mi. Siéntete bien contigo mismo y quédate con tu orgullo, has ganado una pequeña batalla, pero esta guerra era mía desde el principio, solo que tu has decidido la forma de tu castigo.

-Apúrate de una vez y ya dilo –le reprocho con fastidio Chrno.

-Sufrirás, Chrno. Sufrirás como un vil traidor, no por lo que me hiciste, sino por lo que sientes por aquellas niñas. Tu espíritu se pudrirá en el mas oscuro de los infiernos, por toda la eternidad o hasta que ya no puedas soportarlo.

Después, la demonio enlutada de negro se acerco a su trono y saco una caja negra, al darse la vuelta hizo tronar sus dedos y dos demonios salieron de la oscuridad de las paredes. Aquello demonios tomaron a Chrno por los brazos, y le arrancaron la capa que tenia sobre los hombros. Después lo obligaron a colocarse de espaldas hacia su madre y a arrodillarse.

-Sufrirás, Chrno. Te lo prometo –Y la infame mujer saco de la caja negra un pesado látigo con varias púas.

Camino unos cuantos pasos mas hasta detenerse a una distancia adecuada para atinar el primer golpe. Pero antes añadió.

-Cuando empieces a suplicar por piedad ¿lo tomo como un momento de debilidad? O ¿vas a estar dispuesto a hacer un trato conmigo?

Chrno volvió a reír con decidía.

-No te preocupes, no suplicare.

Y cerró los ojos para prepararse a recibir el primer golpe.

**XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX**

Al salir de aquella cámara con peste a muerte, el duque no pudo evitar arrugar la cara un poco asqueado, al ver a su madre, relamerse la sangre salpicada que tenia sobre su cara y en sus manos, con un cierto deleite. Y al ver la condición en que acabo Chrno, no pudo menos que sentir compasión por él.

El era arrastrado de los brazos por las dos sombras demoníacas que había hecho aparecer su madre, y el pobre estaba bañado por su propia sangre, era difícil saber cual era piel herida y cual era piel manchada por ella. Aun así, se lograban ver cuales eran los lugres más afectados como por ejemplo en su costado donde se alcanzaba a ver un poco de los huesos de sus costillas.

Pero ese no era por menos el ultimo castigo que obtendría Chrno… aun estaba muy lejos de ello.

Ya que después le mandaron a una celda oscura y solitaria durante aproximadamente seis meses humano, sin agua, ni comida, a final de cuentas no moriría, todavía no.

Los otros prisioneros, de las celda contiguas, gemían y gritaban, pero el demonio se mantuvo callado todo el tiempo. Al contrario de ellos, la constitución de Chrno parecía ser la misma que tuvo durante vida, y las legiones de su organismo actuaron sobre las heridas cicatrizando las de mayor gravedad, lo cual a pesar de la falta de energías fue un respiro para él.

A la mañana del trigésimo primer día del ultimo mes, su madre fue personalmente por el. Y la sonrisa que ostentaba era una promesa de que el verdadero castigo apenas comenzaba.

**XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX**

Culpa, remordimiento, melancolía, tristeza.

Todos ellos eran una cruz. Pesada y cruel sobre su espalda. Y en el infierno era un castigo bastante literal.

¿Por qué una cruz¿Acaso se mofaban del cielo¿Era tal la arrogancia del infierno, que s burlaban del martirio del hijo de dios? No, no era eso. La crucifixión era un castigo inventado por los humanos, todos y cada unos de los castigos en los infiernos, habían sido creados por los humanos posteriormente. Y estos eran solo ligeramente adecuados para cada uno de los pecados. A veces los mismos demonios se preguntaban si los humanos no serian más despiadados que ellos.

¿Por qué una cruz para Chrno? Al principio se pregunto el duque, pero después entendió. Ese era el pecado de Chrno, eran sus sentimientos, era el peso mismo que había cargado en vida. Y que ahora tenía que cargar sobre su espalda por todos los siete infiernos hasta llegar al centro mismo del este. El noveno circulo. Aun cuando se contaban siete, el primero era la entrada y el ultimo el centro.

¿Por qué el noveno? Se llego a preguntar también Deffau. El noveno era reservado para los mas grandes traidores, y a pesar de la traición de Chrno hacia pandemonium, los otros pecadores no fueron juzgados tan severamente. Esa duda la llego a compartir con su madre. Y ella simplemente respondió.

_-Es por esas niñas, este es el sacrificio de amor que hace por ellas. Es una lastima que no puedan observarlo jaja._

Amor, era algo extraño e indiferente para el duque. Los demonios no sentían amor, sentían una atracción instintiva y un deseo de servir hacia su madre, pero eso era todo. Era algo sorprendente ver a un demonio sintiendo amor. El ver a aquel que en sus años dentro de pandemonium logro hacer temblar con su fuerza a cualquiera de los demonios mayores, a aquel que había asesinado a cien millares de los de su especie; el verlo ahora tropezarse con sus pies descalzos, permitirse ser victima sumisa de los insultos de los espíritus que habitaban bajo condena los infiernos, y las pedradas y burlas de los demonios que asesino en vida; todo ello era degradante, aquel que en un tiempo fue un príncipe orgulloso ahora era un bufón de las almas vulgares y comunes, y todo en nombre del amor. Si ese era el precio por el amor, entonces el duque estaba feliz de no sentirlo. Y siguió en silencio la procesión de los condenados que cargaban sus propias cruces aparte de la de Chrno.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba caminando¿Días, meses, años? No lo sabia, no le importaba, Chrno, ya no podía sentir su espalda ni sus piernas, estaba tan cansado que hasta le costaba pensar y cuando lo hacia se preguntaba como es que podía seguir andando. Tal vez era inercia, seguramente, sus pies ya no se podían detener.

Chrno estaba encadenado de cuello, piernas y manos a los otros reos, ellos también cargaban sus cruces, estaban cansados, y el demonio sentía mas lastima de ellos que de él mismo, por eso aunque el estuviera al frente, aminoraba lo mas que podía la marcha, aunque le costara el doble hacerlo.

Pero aun con todos los esfuerzos, uno a uno de sus compañeros fueron cayendo y se convirtieron en un peso muerto que le fue imposible a Chrno soportar, y él también se dejo abrazar por el suelo lleno de guijarros filosos.

El demonio no pudo levantarse y lentamente sus ojos se fueron cerrando para conducirlo a un ensueño.

**XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX**

_Era un día soleado, el pasto olía a mojado, la noche anterior había llovido. _

_Chrno, podía oír la risa alegre de una niña de cabellos rubios amarrados en dos trencitas. Ella se encontraba muy divertida pisando las hojas con agua que se encontraban tiradas en el piso, mientras que el cargaba dos sacos de harina en la espalda._

_-Hey, Rosette. Deja de jugar y mejor carga algunos sacos tú también, sino nunca acabaremos antes de la tarde y la Hermana Kate te matara._

_-Vamos, Chrno. ¿En serio quieres que una niña tan débil como yo cargue esas cosas tan pesadas? Eso sin contar con que me acabo de recuperar de una semana de gripe._

_-Por eso mismo te digo que dejes de jugar con el pasto mojado, así solo conseguirás enfermarte otra vez._

_Pero la chica le hizo caso omiso y siguió jugando un rato mas entre las hojas, que se encontraban esparcidas por el camino de piedra hacia el convento. El pequeño demonio soltó un suspiro resignado y murmuro._

_-Además, eso de débil, me pareció que estaba de mas, después de los potentes coscorrones que me das.´_

_-¿Dijiste algo? –pregunto, Rosette, volteándose._

_-Nada, nada. –mintió el otro, no queriendo volver a ser el blanco de la furia de la chica._

_-Ya no seas tan cascarrabias, mira si quieres hacemos un trato. Tú ahora eres más fuerte que yo, así que tú cargaras las cosas mas pesadas por mí. Pero cuando yo sea mas fuerte que tú, entonces yo lo haré._

_-¿Y cuando será eso? Eh –rió el demonio divertido, pensando que era imposible que la chica pudiese ser más fuerte de lo que era ahora._

_-Cuando sea mas alta que tú, obvio. Probablemente sea cuando tenga unos treinta años._

_Chrno se quedo como piedra en su lugar, y pudo sentir que su corazón se le caía hasta el piso. ¿Treinta años? Tenía miedo de comentarle a Rosette, de que tendría suerte de llegar a pasar de los 25. Siempre que los dos hacían algún comentario sobre el futuro, el demonio no podía dejar de pensar en el terrible mal que le hacia a esa pequeña y alegre niña de trencitas._

_-¿Chrno¿Estás bien?_

_-Claro –respondió con la boca seca. No podía dejar que ella se preocupara._

_-Bien entonces vamos, estaba bromeando, claro que te ayudare, solo quería calentarme un poco con la luz del sol, ya sabes que me mata estar tanto tiempo encerrada._

_-No hay problema, Rosette, yo lo hago._

_-¿Estas seguro?_

_-Claro¿Quién es el poderoso demonio aquí, eh?_

_-Nadie, yo creo. Jaja_

_Y ambos se rieron con fuerza. Pero detrás de su sonrisa Chrno ocultaba mucha tristeza, una tristeza que no le revelaría a aquella chica, no, si podía regalarle unos minutos más de inocencia y felicidad. Él cargaría con todo, aun si se quedaba sin fuerza, él cargaría con todo._

**XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX**

Al despertar el demonio aun se encontraba en el piso, y se intento incorporar cuando sintió una zarpa sobre uno de sus hombros

-Chrno, no te levantes, la reina dijo que si ninguno de ustedes se levantaba, entonces mandaría por unos demonios cuadrúpedos para que los arrastrasen, eso es mejor a seguir caminando hasta la muerte –dijo Deffau en un murmullo.

-Vete, Deffau, no me merezco la compasión de nadie –replico Chrno, pero ahora sus dorados ojos se veían opacos y sin vida.

-Vamos, Chrno…

-Como demonio… –empezó, ignorando el consejo del Duque- siempre envidie de los humanos su capacidad para amar y ser amados. Cuando conocí a Magdalena, antes de matarla, ella me dijo que me amaba; y en es momento supe que podía ser amado, pero aun así no evite el tomar su vida. Después conocí a Rosette, y cuando me di cuenta que yo la amaba, supe que yo era capaz de amar, pero aun así tome su vida. Creí que podía ser humano, pero no soy más que un miserable demonio. Vete Deffau no merezco ni tu lastima, déjame solo con mi castigo.

Y mientras decía esto se empezó a incorporar con su cruz a cuestas.

-Eres un tonto, Chrno, el pecador.

Pero el otro demonio ya no le escuchaba, dentro de su cabeza solo taladraba la voz de Rosette.

´

"…_estoy tan asustada"_

Dio un paso.

"_¡No quiero morir!"_

Los cuerpos detrás de él empezaron a moverse, siendo arrastrados por su fuerza, junto con sus cruces.

"_¡quiero vivir un poco mas!"_

Soltó un rugido con furia y continuó su camino.

Deffau regreso contrariado, al lado de su madre.

-Te dije que no te molestaras. El disfruta revolcarse en su culpa.

La reina sonrió satisfecha a esto. Y su sombra alargada por el sol oscuro empezó a levantarse como tomando vida propia, pero no así la forma de la reina, sino la de un encapuchado que volteó para recibir una afirmación de la pálida emperatriz del mal, y acto seguido siguió el camino que Chrno había dejado marcado sobre la dura tierra.

**XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX**

El noveno circulo.

Chrno había recorrido el resto de los siete infiernos y solo encontró torturas. Cada una satisfaciendo el pecado por el cual había sucumbido un espíritu. Pero el noveno círculo era diferente.

Si se veía con un primer vistazo parecía mejor que los otros. Físicamente era una cadena de montañas cubiertas de nieve, y que albergaban cientos de cruces, separadas por miles de kilómetros unas de otras. Inclusive esta crucifixión parecía menos cruel que otros castigos. Pero como ya se dijo antes, para cada pecado hay un castigo.

Y el castigo del noveno infierno, era la soledad. Una absoluta soledad.

Chrno, ya estaba en su cruz. Crucificado de la manera acostumbrada, de muñecas y tobillos, pero adicionalmente estaba atado a esa cruz por unos largos rosales, con filosas espinas que atravesaban su carne de por si ya abierta y que drenaban su sangre al suelo cubierto de nieve, también contando con unas rosas negras que creaban un polvo que hacia arder con insistencia los ojos y la nariz, pero que volvían imposible el tratarlos por la posición inhabilitada en que se encontraban los condenados.

Sobre él volaban cuervos y buitres, que esperaban que cerrara sus cansados ojos, para así poder celebrar su festín. Y devorar sus entrañas, corazón, ojos y lengua, como había ocurrido con otros pobres diablos, que tendrían que soportar aquello por la eternidad. Chrno miraba aquellos animales como desafiándolos a acercársele, pero inclusive esos demonios inferiores no eran tan tontos como para acercarse a un demonio con mayor fuerza y todavía lucido.

"Chrno…"

Escucho su nombre murmurado por el aire.

"Chrno…"

Volvió a escuchar, pero ahora pudo deducir que lo llamaban desde abajo, así que bajo la vista para buscar quien lo había nombrado.

Y vio a un ser encapuchado de negro.

-Si eres otro demonio que se ha venido a burlar, entonces hazlo y vete de una buena vez, yo mismo me puedo recordar a mi mismo mis errores. Así que acaba pronto y lárgate –dijo con esfuerzo ya que sus pulmones eran fuertemente apretados por las espinas.

-Chrno… ¿ya no me recuerdas¿Tan rápido te has olvidado de mí?

Y Chrno, sintió paralizar su corazón cuando vio que el visitante se bajaba su capucha, y le mostraba que era una jovencita rubia de diecisiete años, con un vestido negro, que Chrno reconocía del día en que por ultima vez había mostrado su forma verdadera ante Aion.

-Ro… Rosette. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tenia que volver a verte, Chrno

-Vete, Rosette, vuelve a donde perteneces.

-Tenia que verte, Chrno; tenia que verte… sufrir. ; Pero¿Por qué te sorprende verme? Si a final de cuentas ambos estamos muertos. O acaso ¿te has olvidado que tú me asesinaste?

-¿Q… Qué…?

-Quiero que sufras, Chrno. Del mismo modo que me hiciste sufrir a mi.

La mente de chrno se sentía entumecida y opacada por una densa niebla, y aquellas palabras se hundieron como una daga dentro de su corazón.

-Tú me lo quitaste todo. Mi hermano, mi niñez, mi futuro y por ultimo mi vida.

-Rosette¿Por qué me dices ahora esto? Yo te…

-No me vengas con lastimas, Chrno, ese es el modo en que siempre me he sentido. Te odio. Si nunca hubieras salido de pandemonium, no, si nunca hubieses nacido. Entonces Aion no hubiera estado libre para secuestrar a mi hermano. Y maldigo el día en que te conocí. Porque lo único que hiciste fue atraer la desgracia y aprovecharte de mi inocencia para alargar tu vida y terminar tus egoístas asuntos.

-Rosette, te juro que…

-¡No me jures nada! Eres un maldito. Me quitaste mi futuro. Yo quería ser una exploradora junto a mi hermano, o por lo menos ser doctora para curarlo. Pero tú siempre te encargabas de quitarme mis esperanzas, y de destruir mis sueños. Ni siquiera me dejaste vivir por el tiempo que me prometiste. De haber sabido antes que eras un mentiroso¡Nunca habría hecho el contrato contigo!

La chica decía aquellas palabras con furia, pero su rostro carecía de expresión alguno y sus ojos eran vacíos y grises, en realidad parecía no sentir lo que decía. Pero para Chrno, ella se veía exactamente como su Rosette.

-Rosette, yo no sabia… que tomaría tanto de tu vida, perdóname…

-¿Qué te perdone? No me hagas reír. No eres más que un embustero. Si te hubiese importado tanto mi vida, entonces me la habrías devuelto desde el momento en que pise el convento y otros me lograron cuidar. Eh.

-…

-¿Por qué no dices nada? Ya veo. Lo que sucede es que tú en realidad desde el principio me querías matar. ¿Por qué, Chrno¿Qué fue lo que te hice?

-Nada. Yo no quería…

Pobre Chrno, en realidad, pobre. No sabia como defenderse ante las acusaciones de la chica, porque entre mas las decía mas le parecían que se volvían realidad, más sabía que se merecía su odio. Era lo único que había para un ser como él.

-Entonces era ¿Qué no podías soportar la idea de que yo amara a alguien más? A dios o a un humano. No soportabas que yo pudiese tener una vida. Que pudiese tener un futuro; poder casarme y tener hijos. ¿¿Te torturaba tanto la idea que preferiste matarme?? Eh ¿Es eso?

-Rosette… las cosas no fueron así… pero, tienes razón. Todo fue mi culpa…

-Así es Chrno, todo fue tu culpa y te aseguro que las cosas son tal y como te las dije -Dijo la despiadada muchacha con una sonrisa- El único consuelo de estar muerta, es ver que te pudrirás aquí abajo.

**XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX**

Aquella noche hubo una gran ventisca, de un frió tan terrible que congelaba la carne y que hacia mecerse con furia las cruces, y aunque abría mas las heridas de Chrno, esto era un pequeño alivio porque le permitía poder cerrar los ojos por al menos un momento sin el temor de que las aves de rapiña se le echaran encima.

Pero las palabras de Rosette eran la herida más grande que pudiese haber tenido. Y se sentía peor que escoria, hasta a esas aves les debería dar asco intentar acercare a alguien como él, llego a pensar.

Y aunque no se lo merecía, su cuerpo le ordenaba cerrar los ojos, pero sus sueños solo tenían forma de pesadilla.

Este era en realidad el infierno. Donde no entraría nunca ninguna luz de esperanza o alivio.

Aunque eso no era tan exacto. Porque frente al demonio empezó a aparecerse una luz que creció con rapidez de tamaño hasta formar el cuerpo de una mujer de amables ojos azules.

La mujer tomo entre sus manos el adormilado y ensangrentado rostro del desdichado demonio, y se acerco para con palabras dulces decirle.

-Chrno, por ahora no hay mucho que pueda hacer por ti, mas que darte un poco de sueño tranquilo.

-Magda… lena… -alcanzo a verla antes de caer presa del sueño.

-Ya no preocupes, duerme –y quitando unos cuantos de sus flequillos morados agrego entre lagrimas- Chrno, vendré por ti. Espérame. Se paciente.

-No tiene caso, santa –dijo la voz fría de Rosette- él ya es mió.

-No importan tus artimañas, lo que siente por esa chica y por mi, es mas hondo que tus espinas venenosas y tus mentiras.

-¿mentiras? Ja ja. No son mentiras… al menos no para él. A final de cuentas, esta es _**su culpa**_.

-Vendré –advirtió Maria Magdalena, antes de desvanecerse.

-Te estaré esperando –le respondió la chica con una sonrisa enfermiza y mirando a Chrno, dijo- muy pacientemente.

**XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX**

**¿Algo raro el capitulo? Puede ser, jeje, no piensen que quería que Chrno quedara como mártir, ni peor que cristo, es solo que este es el infierno y tenia que verse cruel; además que es el castigo mas adecuado que me pareció para nuestro pobre demonio, si lo mas importante en su vida fueron aquellas dos niñas, y al final, siento que se debió haber quedado con mucha culpa por haber hecho el contrato con ambas, y mas aun después de las ultimas palabras de Rosette antes de morir, no se ustedes, pero según mi opinión, siento que siendo como es Chrno, eso le debió haber caído terrible y al final iba a estar mas que feliz de terminar en el infierno. Snif snif. Que triste en verdad.**

**¡Pero para eso hay un siguiente capitulo! Y no pienso dejar sufrir eternamente a Chrno.**

**XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX**

**CONTINUA**

**Capitulo 05 "The river"**

**Rosette y Maria Magdalena llegan por fin al infierno, y el primer obstáculo con el que se atraviesan es cruzar el rió Estigia, una tarea sencilla si cierta señorita siguiese las ordenes que le indican…**

**Además por fin se desvela un poco del misterio de la perdida de tantos años de Rosette, y en que beneficiaba a algunos…**

**Por ultimo¡Gracias a todos los que dejan o no review, pero que leen la historia y les gusta! Y los veo en la siguiente actualización en 10 o 15 días.**


	6. The river

**Bien, aquí traigo el capitulo de esta semana. Antes que nada muchas gracias a Wen-chan, a Lord Risu-Li y a Reanissanse Lady-K por sus comentarios (Si, ya me di cuenta que se vio mucho como "esa pelicula" el ultimo capitulo, ups, me agarre escribiendo y al final no me puse a pensar en ello, tienes toda la razón tengo que tomarme mas tiempo para escribir en frió los capítulos y pensar en que pueden suceder esos deslices super metida de pata)**

**Pero en fin, aquí les dejo el capitulo 05.**

**-INFERNI E PARADISO-**

**Capitulo 05**

"**The River"**

"_Siempre se dicen de los grandes sacrificios_

_Que se hacen por amor…_

_Pero es mejor que no hablen aquellos_

_Que por su amor obligan a la persona amada_

_a sacrificarse"_

Infierno

El olor de aquel lugar es lo que siempre, Rosette, tendrá impreso en la memoria. Y es que el solo percibir aquel hedor de carne muerta y quemada o descompuesta, causaba nauseas; cuando por fin abrió los ojos para ver el panorama, se encontró con un inmenso desierto de arena gris, y por todo el ancho cielo rojo caían lo que parecían ser copos de nieve, pero al verlos mas de cerca, se dio cuenta que eran ceniza.

La joven rubia giro sobre si misma esperando encontrar el otro lado de la inmensa puerta por la cual hace unos segundos había cruzado desde el cielo, pero extrañamente solo se encontró con tres palos de madera amarrados entre si y que intentaban formar algo parecido a una rustica entrada. La chica vio con un poco de decepción esto, tal vez esperaba algo mas dramático como las perturbadoras imágenes e inscripciones que se encontraban en el cielo, además de que el paisaje aunque era desolado no se parecía a la idea que Rosette tenia del infierno, como un lugar lleno de fuego y donde habían grandes cantidades de demonios rojos con tridentes.

-Vaya definitivamente no es lo que esperaba –suspiró Rosette.

-Es mucho peor –concluyó Magdalena.

Y se empezó a poner en marcha hacia el desértico camino en frente de ellas dos, mientras Rosette le seguía a un lado contiguo.

-Bueno, será un poco cansado buscar a Chrno por este desierto, pero estoy segura de que si…

-No es solo este desierto, primero debemos de cruzar los siete círculos del infierno, para llegar al centro mismo, que es donde se encuentra localizado Chrno; esta apenas es la entrada para llegar al rió Aqueronte, y después de ese tendremos que pasar por el Estigia –explico con calma Magdalena

-¿¿Qué¿¿Tanto es?? Ganas no me faltan de patearle el trasero a quien invento pandemonium…

-A decir verdad pandemonium y el infierno no son el mismo lugar.

-¿Eh¿No lo son?-pregunto la rubia confusa.

-No, Pandemonium es solo la tierra de donde nacen los demonios, y se encuentra en un plano más físico que el infierno, que se encuentra en un plano totalmente espiritual al igual que el cielo.

-Creo que… sigo sin entender…

-Será mejor que empiece desde el principio. Rosette¿sabes que es la línea astral?

-Si, Chrno, me contó alguna vez que es el rió por el cual fluyen las almas de todos los seres vivos, y que después caen de nuevo en la tierra para renacer.

-Así es, pero no todas las almas renacen, Rosette. Algunas porque ya no tienen un destino inmediato, y debido a las acciones buenas hechas en vida, son llevadas al cielo. Mientras las que cometieron grandes pecados son llevadas al infierno. Solo las almas que tienen un nuevo destino, renacen.

-Vaya –dijo Rosette con rostro incrédulo y sorprendido.

-El cielo y el infierno son como dos desembocaduras diferentes del río astral, no, mas bien son como dos reflejos uno sobre el otro del mismo río. Pero, Rosette, sabes ¿Por qué los demonios y los ángeles necesitan preocuparse tanto por el destino humano?

-Eso es... porque los ángeles sirven a Dios, y los demonios al Diablo.

-Una apreciación acertada pero no completamente cierta. Es más una cuestión de supervivencia. Los demonios utilizan para alimentarse la energía astral de las almas humanas, que son el tiempo de vida y las emociones, o alma; pero cuando se alimentan de almas malvadas ellos se fortalecen aun más. Los ángeles aunque no necesitan alimentarse de energía astral, ya que ellos están casi completamente hechos de ella, si necesitan que existan almas bondadosas para mantener su fuerza, si no las hubiera problablemente los angeles caerian muertos a falta de fuerza para vivir o serian infectados de energia maligna convirtiendolos en demonios. Por eso es importante para los demonios el tentar a los humanos, y los ángeles el buscar salvarlos.

-Entonces… ¿es por eso que los demonios y ángeles necesitan tanto a la humanidad? Porque somos un tipo… de ¡comida!, o algo por el estilo.

-No lo veas de ese modo. Así parece una razón cruel, pero lo cierto es que lo hacen para seguir viviendo, no es tan diferente de los humanos que nos alimentamos de plantas y animales.

-Bueno… ahora que lo dices… creo que tienes razón; pero ¿Por qué me dices todo esto?

-Porque quiero que entiendas que tanto ángeles como demonios pueden llegar a ser seres bastante humanos. Y para que estés preparada cuando el momento llegue –dijo con una mirada triste que, Rosette, pudo percibir escondía algo.

-¿Momento¿Qué quisiste decir con eso? Bueno… -dijo Rosette llevándose una mano a la cabeza- la verdad es que estoy entendiendo muy poco. Todo esto es bastante complicado.

-Si lo es, pero aun hay una cosa más que quiero que entiendas sobre todo.

-¿Algo mas¿Qué es?

-Cielo… infierno… ambos lugares no son más que una ilusión, ambos productos de los sueños e ilusiones humanas; aunque en el caso del infierno se refiere más a pesadillas. El día que no existan más humanos que sueñen, ese seria seguramente el día en que el cielo y el infierno dejarían de existir –dijo levantando un dedo como si fuese una maestra enseñándole a sus jóvenes alumnos una sencilla clase- De ahí la mayor importancia de la humanidad… y además…

Pero Magdalena al voltear a ver a Rosette, se extrañó al encontrarla sentada tomando su cabeza entre sus manos mientras esta giraba, con una mirada de total desconcierto (N.A. imagínensela en su chibi versión cuando se confundía con las explicaciones de Satella)

-¿Rosette¿Estas bien? –pregunto preocupada.

-Cielo… Infierno… sueños… ángeles… mucha información… demasiado rápida.

-Rosette¿te encuentras bien? –Preguntó otra vez Magdalena- Lo siento, creo que me emocione demasiado con mi explicación. A veces siento como si las palabras fluyeran desde el mismísimo dios hasta mis labios, y no puedo detenerlas. Lamento haberte apabullado. Jeje- rió nerviosa al final.

Pero Rosette al ver que si la había asustado mucho, se levanto con rapidez y adoptó una postura seria para preguntar.

-Entonces lo que me estas diciendo es que ¿Nada de esto es real? -conjeturo la rubia.

-Rosette, esta es nuestra única realidad de ahora en adelante ¿Cómo puedes definir que es real cuando se ha muerto?

-Jeje me había olvidado de ese detalle. Pero si nada de esto es real, real; entonces no podríamos mas fácilmente… no se… soñar que llegamos hasta donde esta Chrno, o algo por el estilo, en vez de tener que cruzar tantos círculos y ríos.

-No, no podemos, a pesar de todo este lugar también tiene reglas que no podemos quebrar…

-Pero… creí que si alguien deseaba algo con fuerza tanto en el cielo o en el infierno esto se haría realidad.

-Así es, en cierta forma lo hace; pero, debes de tener cuidado con lo que deseas o piensas aquí … porque puede que un lugar como el infierno, este deseo se haga realidad de la forma mas bizarra, y al final no te guste lo que obtengas. Aquí todo lo que mas desees o temas se podría materializar, **se volvería real, real, para ti, **como has dicho hace un momento –comentó con mirada grave Magdalena, y la joven novicia simplemente trago saliva.

-Lo tendré en mente –dijo Rosette con la boca seca.

-Esta bien, vamos, debemos ir yéndonos en camino si no nunca llegaremos.

Así que las dos tomaros rumbo una al lado de la otra y empezaron a caminar, y a caminar… y a caminar.

**XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX**

Para la hora (que Rosette sintió años) la joven rubia ya estaba harta, y decididamente odiaba la arena (mas la gris), la ceniza y el color rojo, lo único que la entretenía de vez en vez era encontrar escondida entre la arena las ruinas de algún edificio o monumento norme de alguna cultura antigua, como si en realidad debajo de todo hubiesen miles de ciudades cubiertas por las arenas del tiempo; esto le causaba un poco de curiosidad a Rosette, pero prefirió no molestar a Maria Magdalena con preguntas tontas, ya que desde el principio le había dicho que en cierta forma el infierno era una ilusión, y eso bastaría como explicación a cualquier cosa extraña con la cual se pudiesen encontrar, además de que la chica no se sentía con el animo de hablar ya que tenia la boca totalmente seca.

Y estaba tan apesumbrada en su deshidratación y cansancio, y en pensar en que lugares no se le había metido ya la arena; que no se dio cuanta con que tropezó, porque al instante siguiente ya se encontraba de cara en el cruel suelo, que a pesar de ser arena era bastante duro.

-¿Qué demonios…? –Dejó en el aire la pregunta cuando mientras se sobaba la cara volteó a ver el objeto de su tropiezo y se encontró con un cuerpo humano en estado de putrefacción -¡AH!

-Cálmate Rosette, estos no son del tipo de los que se levantan, todavía no entramos al primer circulo.

-¿Qui.. Quieres decir… que hay los que se levantan¿¿Zombis?? –pregunto con cara aterrada la rubia.

-Bueno… si. Pero, si lo piensas bien no es que sean muertos vivientes, ni nada por el estilo, ya que en visto caso de que todos estamos muertos, pues no deberías de asustarte tanto.

-Supongo que no –Dijo Rosette sentada en el suelo ya as tranquila, porque a final de cuentas Magdalena tenia razón; he intentó levantarse pero desistió al momento cuando sintió una punzada de dolor en su rodilla, que provenía de una herida abierta y sangrante; al principio esto le pareció normal, pero después caviló en las palabras de Magdalena y le entró una gran duda.

-Maria Magdalena, si este lugar no es mas que una ilusión, entonces ¿Por qué siento dolor y mi herida sangra¿O porque siento cansancio y sed?

Magdalena suspiró.

-Eso es, porque el propósito principal del infierno es traer sufrimiento a las almas humanas, y que mejor forma que haciéndolos sentir vivos aun. Para un alma, el morir es difícil de aceptar cuando se ha estado durante tanto tiempo viva, y este lugar maldito se aprovecha de esa sensación para engañarlas haciéndolas sentir: sed, cansancio, hambre y sobre todo dolor; por eso muchos de los fenómenos que aquí se encuentran son regidos por leyes físicas de la tierra. Además que la eternidad aquí se siente más larga, por que el tiempo corre más lento también como otro método de castigo.

-Ya veo, entonces, si me lastimo me duele y si me corto sangro, pero ¿También podré… morir¿Qué sucederá si eso ocurre?

-Si mueres en este lugar entonces, **dejaras de existir**. –dijo Magdalena con aire sombrío.

-¿A que te refieres? –Rosette preguntó con consternación en su voz.

-Lo que escuchaste, es eso mismo; morir es equivalente a que ni siquiera quedase un recuerdo de tu existencia. Aquí no somos más que recuerdos de nosotros mismos, es lo único que ya tenemos… Por eso debemos cuidarnos mucho de no ser descubiertas. Para las almas humanas de este lugar somos invisibles, gracias a que tu propio espíritu se encuentra incompleto pero para los demonios no, y es mejor no enfrentarnos con ellos, ya que estos son sus dominios.

-¿Mi alma esta incompleta¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó intrigada Rosette.

-No tiene importancia, después te lo explicare.

-Ah, y si a mi no me ven por estar incompleta ¿Por qué a ti también no te verán?

-Yo también estoy incompleta… -y se sobo sin darse cuanta su muñeca vendada.

Al verla, Rosette, pensó que probablemente lo que tendría debajo de esa venda era uno de esos terribles estigmas que a ella también la habían aquejado ¿protección divina? Si, claro. Pero eso ya no importaba, porque se había metido con algo que al parecer era muy personal para Magdalena, y ella la entendía muy bien, siendo que también había sufrido por lo mismo, así que solo le quedo reír con nerviosismo y llevarse una mano detrás de la cabeza mientras se levantaba.

-Je je, supongo que he sido bastante impertinente en andar preguntando esas cosas Santa Maria Magdalena.

-Por favor no me llames con tanto respeto, llámame Maria… o Magdalena… o mis amigo me llaman Magda… o Maggie…o… –pero de repente acabo su larga cuenta de apodos con sus dedos; y con mirada pensativa y triste se llevo su dedo indice a los labios- aunque ahora que lo pienso nunca me han llamado así, supongo, que es porque nunca he tenido amigos.

-¿Qué¿Cómo esta eso?

Volvió a preguntar con curiosidad la novicia rubia mientras se ponía al lado de Magdalena para seguir caminando.

-Cuando estaba en la orden, todos eran muy buenos, pero siempre me trataban con exagerado respeto, y eso… en cierta forma era una barrera que les impedía tener una sencilla amistad conmigo. Después, cuando conocí a los pecadores, también se mostraron muy amables y me aceptaron al principio, pero… al final a ninguno de ellos les importo mi suerte, si vivía o moría, los planes de Aion siempre fueron lo mas importante. Supongo que eso no era verdadera amistad…

-Pero¿Qué hay de Chrno¿El no era tu amigo? –pregunto Rosette con un ligero tinte en las mejillas al recordar las pocas veces que Chrno le había hablado de Magdalena, y la mirada perdida que hacia él cuando eso sucedía.

-Si, el fue mi amigo… pero al principio cuando nos conocimos el era muy frió conmigo, y era bastante cercano y fiel a Aion, casi como hermanos. Así que realmente no se acerco demasiado a mí, sino hasta el final… y entonces ya todo fue demasiado tarde… -terminó Magdalena con una mirada melancólica, y para Rosette, muy parecida a la que Chrno solía hacer cuando pensaba en ella.

Rosette bajo la mirada, dentro de su pecho sentía un extraño malestar, pero no podía definir que era, pero era algo que nunca antes había sentido con tanta intensidad; pero antes de poder descubrirlo su mente reflexiono de nuevo en las palabras de Magdalena, y se dio cuenta de que era muy triste su caso, así que olvidándose de lo que sus propios sentimientos significaran, sonrió y se plantó enfrente de la chica.

-Entonces ¡Esta decidido!

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto la otra con confusión.

-De ahora en adelante tu y yo seremos amigas. Amigas de verdad ¿Qué te parece?

-¿Amigas?

-Si así es¿Qué piensas Magda? –volvió a preguntar con alegría Rosette, acogiendo uno de los apodos de Magdalena, mientras le tendía una mano, y la joven santa se le quedó viendo unos segundos perpleja, pero después también sonrió contagiada por la energía de Rosette, y tomó su mano sonriendo aun mas al darse cuenta de que la chica seria su primer amiga de verdad.

-Pues… me parece genial. –Dijo llorando un poco.

-Vamos, vamos, no llores, no es tan malo ser mi amiga.

-Jeje claro que no.

Y las dos chicas siguieron su camino sonriendo hasta que se encontraron con un espectáculo muy inusual; frente a ellas había una gran cantidad de personas bastante amontonadas y con caras largas y tristes. Aun así siguieron su camino entre la multitud y Magdalena ya adivinando de lo que se trataba, murmuró.

-Rosette, no te separes de mi, creo que ya hemos… -pero dejó inconclusa la frase al voltear y ver que su compañera no estaba- Rosette ¡Rosette!

Rosette no escuchaba que la estaban llamando, porque se encontraba bastante lejos como para oírla; la chica extrañada por la multitud, se abrió paso entre ellos cediendo a su curiosidad natural por querer ser la primera en enterarse de lo que sucedía. Así entre empujones y pisotones sin darse cuenta llego hasta el frente, y ahí vio la razón de porque había tanta gente varada.

Un rió enorme y negro se extendía frente a ella solo perturbado por una vieja barca, y parecía solo llevar en un sentido hasta una enorme montaña con picos y riscos filosos. Y antes de que la chica pudiese formularse bien el porque la gente esperaba cruzar ese río, una huesuda mano la tomo con rudeza y la hizo girar para encontrarse con un tipo de aspecto desagradable; tenia un rostro esquelético, los cabellos blancos, y estaba vestido con una capa negra vieja y roída, y en una de sus manos sostenía un largo remo de madera; pero lo que realmente sorprendió a Rosette, fueron sus ojos, eran rojos como brasas ardiendo, y también… sesgados. Un demonio.

-Su pasaje –le dijo con rudeza mientras le extendía una mano a modo de exigencia.

-¿Pasaje¿Qué quiere decir¿Tenia que traer algo? –dijo rebuscándose en los bolsillos de su habito por si tenia algo de utilidad que pudiese servir a modo de pasaje.

-El pasaje es una moneda de oro –dijo el viejo demonio ya empezando a fastidiarse.

-Este… ¿Monedas¿De oro? –repitió sonriendo con nerviosismo.

El otro viendo que la chica no tenia con que pagar, le dijo molesto.

-Si no hay pago, no hay transporte –y sin avisarle a la chica, le golpeó con el remo para hacerla a un lado, como si fuese un perro callejero.

-¡Hey¡Espe…! –pero su reclamo quedo pendiente cuando perdió el equilibrio y cayó sentada sobre el suelo.

Antes de poderse preguntar que demonios había sido todo aquello, otra mano le volvió a tomar del hombro, pero seguida de una voz conocida.

-¡Rosette¿Estas bien? –pregunto con preocupación Maria Magdalena.

-¡¿Quién ha sido aquel imbecil?! –pregunto antes que nada Rosette, y por ende Magdalena supo que ella se encontraba bien

-El es Caronte, es el demonio ocupado de llevar las almas de los pecadores al otro extremo del río para ser juzgados y se les de su respectivo castigo –y añadiendo con una sonrisita apenada- pero no lo hace gratis, supongo que ya te debió de haber pedido un pago ¿cierto?

-¡Si¡Una mugrosa moneda de oro! Así que para eso era, eh –dijo la novicia frunciendo el ceño- Magdalena¡dame una moneda, y déjame le doy una lección a ese Caronte!, ahorita se la meto por…

-Basta Rosette, no debes de iniciar una pelea aquí, recuerda debemos pasar inadvertidas. Además de que no traigo ninguna moneda.

-¿No? Entonces ¿Cómo vamos a pasar?

Magdalena dio un suspiro antes de explicar.

-En las antiguas sociedades, como la griega, se acostumbraba a poner una moneda en la boca del difunto o dos en cada ojo, para así pagar la travesía por el río; obviamente hoy en día no se hace eso, pero las almas condenadas al infierno siguen utilizando ese método aunque no se den cuenta, pero ahora es en representación de sus pecados. Nosotras no estamos aquí por pecadoras, así que no tenemos nada con que pagar. Y las almas que no tienen con que pagar deberán vagar en esta orilla durante cien años

-Pero entonces ¡¿Cómo vamos a llegar al otro extremo¡Yo no puedo esperar cien años! –dijo Rosette con desesperación mientras aferraba su reloj.

-Hay otros métodos –dijo la santa guiñándole un ojo y después la ayudo a levantarse para alejarse de aquel lugar.

**XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX**

Cielo

-¡No se en que estaban pensando cuando la dejaron ir sola! –vocifero furioso Rael, en medio de la blanca Cámara del juicio final.

Los otros siete ángeles se encontraban en sus puestos sobre sus tribunas, tan inmutables como siempre.

-¡Ángel Rael, no olvide ante quienes se dirige!

-Perdónenme –dijo de mala gana- pero no puedo entender como es que la dejaron ir, su alma todavía se encuentra inmadura, su cuerpo espiritual sigue actuando como si estuviera vivo. ¡Será pera fácil del infierno!

-Estamos al tanto de esa situación.

-Entonces ¿¿Cómo es que la dejaron ir??

-Ángel Rael, reconocemos su preocupación, como su ángel guardián; pero no esta en posición de dudar de las decisiones de las autoridades que le sobrepasan. Además esa fue la decisión de ella.

-Hubiera habido mayor posibilidad de que ella se quedase aquí si no hubieran hecho reencarnar a sus padres tan rápido. Estoy seguro que ellos hubiesen sido un factor determinante en su de…

-De todas formas la santa Rosette Christopher habría decidido buscar a su contratista; tu mas que nadie deberías de conocer como es ella, siendo que la vienes cuidando desde su vida anterior.

Rael cerro los ojos y volteo hacia otro lado para después decir.

-"La santa que tiene dentro de si las siete virtudes… siete virtudes divididas en siete apóstoles". Que conveniente que permitieran su alma despertar antes, cuando la ultima de los siete apóstoles murió, y los siete poderes divinos estaban en libertad de regresar a su dueño original, siendo que el tiempo estipulado para que un alma llegue al cielo por medio del tren es de cien años.

-¿Qué esta insinuando Ángel Rael? –pregunto uno de los encapuchados molesto.

-No insinuó, afirmo. Si soy su ángel guardián, al menos deberían tenerme al tanto de lo que planean hacer con mi protegida.

-Sonaremos ofensivos pero ya se le dijo que usted no tiene el derecho de andar cuestionando nuestras decisiones, ni de tampoco exigir nada. Y menos, cuando se ha tomado su trabajo como guardián de una forma _demasiado personal._

-Un ángel guardián siempre debe velar por la seguridad de su protegida.

-Si, pero ya se le han dado muchas libertades, le permitimos que mantuviera su alma dormida durante demasiado tiempo para evitar que ella misma se hiciera daño…

-¡Y con justa razón! Solo mírenla, no llevaba ni un día despierta y lo primero que hizo fue buscar a aquel demonio.

-Ángel guardián Rael, creo que estamos cayendo en el mismo tema en esta conversación –dijo otra voz desde la derecha- La decisión que ella haya o no tomado, no es algo de su incumbencia. Y añadiré algo que a todo el consejo le preocupa: creemos que usted ha desarrollado un lazo afectivo por su protegida de una forma fuera de lugar.

-¿"Fuera de lugar"¿Qué no se supone que los ángeles guardianes deben amar a sus protegidos por sobre cualquier cosa mas en la tierra?

-Si, pero no sobre Dios. Usted es un ángel varón, algo a veces poco común entre los ángeles dados a la ocupación de la guarda. Y recuerde que uno de los pecados mas cercanos al amor es la "lujuria"; escuche nuestra advertencia y solo quédese al margen, lo ángeles somos solo simples observadores en el curso del destino humano. ¿No querrá acabar como el ángel Rémington? O peor aun… convertirse en un demonio.

-El ángel Rémington fue un tonto, que desafió los mandatos de Dios, simplemente porque estaba molesto por "no estar incluido en los planes". No me comparen, se cual es mi lugar. –dijo Rael, como recuperando otra vez su mascara de altivez.

-Eso esperamos.

-Claro, ahora se que solo soy un observador.

Y después de decir eso, hizo una reverencia y salio de la gran cámara, para dirigirse al pasillo principal. Se detuvo enfrente de las escaleras que llevaban a la salida del gran edificio. Saco su mano vendada de uno de los bolsillos de su traje de sastre y se le quedo mirando por largo rato.

-Solo un observador… -repitió como e trance.

Y después volteo su mirada hacia otra puerta oculta dentro de las sombras de los pasillos de edificio**. Llevaba al sótano.**

**XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX**

Al dejar atrás aquella cantidad de personas, que Rosette se sorprendió al darse cuenta que eran al menos unas doscientas, las chicas tuvieron que caminar por el resto de la fangosa rivera llena de rocas mojadas y resbaladizas hasta un punto en el cual el agua era un poco mas alta, y entre las rocas había un viejo bote de madera encallado, como esperando impaciente que lo echaran al agua.

-¡Pero si es un bote¿Dónde lo has conseguido? –preguntó una Rosette incrédula.

-Cada quien tiene sus métodos –le respondió Magdalena en tono pícaro. Un tono que Rosette pudo reconocer muy bien porque ella misma lo había utilizado en ciertas ocasiones. Y sin pensarlo mucho dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-¡Lo has robado!

-Shhh… solo lo pedí prestado por un tiempo indefinido. –le intento calmar con una sonrisa.

La joven novicia estaba totalmente asombrada, ella nunca habría pensado que una santa llegase a hacer ese tipo de cosas, pero el que lo hubiera hecho hizo que Magdalena le agradase mas, este viaje definitivamente no seria muy aburrido.

-Me agrada tu forma de ver las cosas. Sabes al principio cuando te vi en la puerta pensé que eras una estirada como los otros ángeles pero ahora veo que eres muy diferente jeje.

-Si, a la mayoría de las personas les doy la impresión de que soy de esa forma, pero solo soy una chica común… que tiene extrañas visiones y que de vez en cuando se le abren heridas espontáneas en el cuerpo; pero fuera de eso soy bastante común –siguió bromeando la santa rubia, mientras se acercaba al bote para empezar a acercarlo a la orilla.

Rosette aun riendo se acerco a ella para ayudarle a mover el viejo bote; ciertamente la novicia no se hubiese esperado que una santa fuese tan agradable, y comprensiva, ella creía que los santos se la pasaban persignándose por cualquier cosa y leyendo la Biblia todo el día; aunque si lo pensaba un poco mejor, ella también era una santa, y nunca hacia ese tipo de cosas. De alguna forma se sentía como Magdalena y la comprendía. Por esa confianza que empezaba a nacer Rosette no dudó en preguntarle una incertidumbre que la molestaba desde hace tiempo, como un mosquito zumbándole en la cabeza.

-Oye Magdalena¿Sabes por qué tarde tanto tiempo en despertar en el cielo? Todos mis amigos y familiares despertaron mucho antes que yo

Magdalena ya se esperaba esa pregunta y sabía que su amiga tenía el derecho de saber la respuesta, pero todavía no sabía como contestarla adecuadamente porque de cualquier forma que se pensase, rosette terminaría enojada… muy enojada.

-Bien, no todas las historias que se cuentan sobre la muerte están equivocadas. Creo que alguna vez habrás escuchado sobre luces al final de un túnel o sobre la aparición de ángeles y parientes. ¿No?

-Si, auque para mi fue un tren al final de un túnel.

-Bueno, esa luz no debió haber sido un tren para ti. Al morir cada persona tiene un ángel guardián que le cuida y se convierte en una luz o toma la forma de un pariente muy querido para guiar a través de los dos mundos. Los que no son guiados por su ángel, no han sido enterrados o no saben a donde mandarlos, son llevados por el tren de las almas, en el cual se quedan atrapados por alrededor de cien años.

Rosette, se quedo procesando aquella información unos veinte segundos con cara confusa, y después de darle vueltas a la plática que tuvo con Satella, llego a una conclusión.

-Mi ángel de la guarda, es… Rael. ¿Cierto?

-Si

-Ah –dijo serena al principio pero después su rostro se puso rojo como si estuviese a punto de explotar… y de hecho lo hizo.

-¡MALDITO SEAS RAEL! –grito probablemente haciéndose oír por cinco de los siete infiernos.

_-Rosette baja la voz y cálmate_ –le intento apaciguar en murmullo Magdalena.

_-¿Qué me calme¿¿Cómo?? Por culpa de aquel imbecil deje que Chrno sufriera tantos años solo._

- _Rosette, se que lo que hizo fue cruel, y yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo; pero estoy segura que el solo tenia la intención de ayudarte. Por eso te conté la sobre la naturaleza de ángeles y demonios, para que pudieses comprender un poco sus razones; él solo hizo lo que creía adecuado para protegerte. No es bueno guardar rencor. Además el estar preocupándote por eso no te ayudara en estos momentos, lo que debes hacer es concéntrate en tu objetivo, así que si quieres ver a Chrno entonces debemos de darnos prisa. El tiempo en el infierno corre más lento, pero el camino es largo._

_-Lo se –_dijo Rosette apretando los puños_- pero cuando vuelva a ver a aquel ángel idiota voy a golpearlo tan fuerte, que el será el siguiente en esperar en aquel tren._

Magdalena dio un suspiro resignada; no había remedio, esta chica siempre tendría energía para pelear. Así que se dedicó a seguir empujando el bote hasta las negras aguas, y una vez estando ahí, ambas chicas se subieron a el. Entre las pocas cosas que habían en la barca, que eran una bolsa negra y un largo palo, que Magdalena tomo a modo de remo.

Las dos chicas no hablaron en largo tiempo, Magdalena concentrada con la labor de guiar la barca, y Rosette sentada frene a ella cavilando en el mejor método de tortura para hacer sufrir a Rael. Hasta que alrededor de la mitad del camino Magdalena habló por fin.

-Rosette¿Por qué has venido a buscar a Chrno?

-Él es mi amigo, no podía dejarlo solo –respondió la aludida con naturalidad.

-¿En serio, esa es la única razón? –y los ojos azul turquesa de Magdalena se posaron serios sobre los joviales de color zafiro de Rosette.

-Bueno… también lo hago por que le prometí a mis amigos que le diría a Chrno todo lo que sienten por él.

-¿Y que hay de lo que sientes tu?

¿A dónde quería llegar con esa platica¿Qué quería saber con ella Magdalena?, esas son preguntas que pasaron por la cabeza de Rosette al empezar a sentirse como un animal acorralado por tan sencilla pregunta.

-¿Qué es lo que tu le dirás cuando lo veas? –especifico mas Magdalena.

-No lo se –dijo al fin Rosette- pero siento que tengo que decirle algo.

-Rosette, se que tu naturaleza es impulsiva peor seria bueno que desde ahora empezases a pensar en lo que le dirás acerca de tus sentimientos.¿No crees que seria terrible estar junto a el y no saber que decirle sino hasta el ultimo momento? Pienso que no querrás cometer el mismo error otra vez.

-No –respondió Rosette con tristeza al recordar aquel atardecer- Pero… ya no quiero que haya una última vez. Magdalena, la verdadera razón por la que he venido a ver a Chrno, es para salvarle –termino desafiante Rosette, al tiempo que una ventisca hizo mover los cabellos dorados de ambas jóvenes.

Ahora Magdalena fue la que bajo la mirada.

-Yo también he venido a salvarle.

-¿En serio¡Lo sabia¡Sabia que tu tampoco abandonarías a Chrno!

-Shhh, Rosette baja la voz –le reprendió la santa moviendo una mano en señal de que le bajara.

-Lo siento, jeje –y para darle la vuelta a su falta cambio de tema- Y bueno ¿Qué es todo este río?

-Este río que navegamos se llama Aqueronte, delante de nosotras ya se ve la entrada de la montaña, y se puede apreciar que hay una intersección dividida en dos, a partir de ahí este río se transforma en dos; el río Cocito y el río Estigia. –Explicó otra vez como toda una profesora- Nosotras navegaremos por el Estigia que esta a la derecha, pero debo de pedirte un favor Rosette…

-¿Cuál es? –dijo Rosette ya picada por la curiosidad y volteando a ver la entrada de aquella montaña, que se abría como boca de lobo. Y que como había predicho Magdalena una enorme pared de piedra natural dividía el río en dos.

-Bajo ninguna circunstancia voltees a ver debajo del río.

-Eh ¿Por qué?

-Ahora no tenemos tiempo de charlar mas, ya casi llegamos. Pero, por favor solo no lo hagas. Y también una vez que hayamos entrado al río no hables, sino lo podríamos lamentar.

-Esta bien.

Y tal como vaticino Magdalena, ya se acercaban al montículo de tierra que separaba ambos ríos y en el había un gran perro de tres cabezas que se encontraba dormitando pero al sentir la presencia de la barca, este abrió todos sus pares de ojos y los dirigió hacia las chicas.

Magdalena tomo una bolsa negra que había mantenido cerca de sus pies y saco el contenido de ella: el esqueleto de una pierna humana. Rosette con ojos estupefactos vio como inteligentemente su amiga les lanzaba el despojo de huesos, y ahora la atención de las tres cabezas estaba destinada a ver cual de ellas obtenía el premio, mientras se lo arrebataban entre mordidas y golpes.

-_Magdalena¿De donde…?_

-_Shhh, Rosette. Una mujer prevenida vale por dos. –_y le volvió a guiñar el ojo.

Rosette supo que era mejor no insistir, la verdad, no quería saber de donde había sacado aquel esqueleto, mientras con eso pudiesen pasar sin problemas.

**XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX**

Esta travesía la estaba matando¡pero de aburrimiento! Rosette podría haber jurado que llevaban horas metidas en esa horrible cueva, pero al ver su reloj solo había pasada tres minutos. Magdalena había dicho "el tiempo corre más lento como otro método de castigo" Y vaya que tenia razón.

Lo más divertido que había por hacer era el ver como se movía el fuego de la pequeña vela que su amiga santa había prendido para alumbrar un poco la oscuridad de aquel lugar. Aun así ninguna de las dos podía ver hacia otro lugar que no fuese ese punto donde la vela alumbraba. Y la duda de saber porque era algo que estaba carcomiendo a Rosette lentamente, pero tampoco podían hablar ahí adentro y lo único que le quedaba a la chica era esperar a que lograsen salir pronto de aquella coladera.

Pero… ¿Por qué no podía mirar hacia abajo? Maldición, quería saberlo. Si solo había agua debajo de ellas, eso no podía ser peligroso… ¿o si?

Bueno tal vez si, con tal y que lo que había debajo de ellas era una serpiente marina gigante come cabezas y con trece tentáculos. Esta bien, tal vez exageraba...

Las serpientes marinas no tenían tentáculos. No. Argh, tanto tiempo ahí sentada sin hacer nada le estaba friendo la cabeza, y la hacia pensar en estupidos monstruos imaginarios, salidos de las novelas baratas de su hermano.

Tenia que encontrar algo en lo que entretenerse rápido. Y por eso empezó a subir la cabeza lentamente; Magdalena, le había dicho "no mires hacia abajo", pero no había dicho nada de arriba. Así que con cautela, de no ser descubierta por su guía, subió su mirada.

Pero lo que vio la verdad no valía ni el esfuerzo, solo había estalactitas de diversos tamaños apuntando al suelo como punzantes lanzas y cuyas siluetas tétricas eran alumbradas por la pequeña luz de su vela. Al Principio fue un poco interesante aquel paisaje, pero después de una quinientas estalactitas, la verdad, ya la empezó a hartar tanto o mas como la mugrosa vela. Y estaba a punto de bajar la mirada de nuevo a ella, cuando **algo capto su atención**. Una sombra extraña se había aparecido entre las rocas; Rosette, primero se dijo que era su imaginación, pero después vio que aquella sombra tenía una forma definida: la de un ave.

La chica se llego a preguntar si no seria el alma de alguna ave enviada al infierno, y quería compartir esa duda con su acompañante pero recordó que no podían hablar en aquel lugar. Además la extraña avecilla empezó a hacer curiosas piruetas entre las sombras de las rocas, y Rosette casi hipnotizada por la danza del ave le siguió con la vista sin demora.

El ave daba vueltas, espirales, se escondía entre las sobras de un lugar y salía por otro. Su espectáculo era tan entretenido que Rosette no dio cuenta de cuando el ave bajo hasta el río, y su sombra se proyecto sobre la negra superficie, aun haciendo piruetas. Pero de pronto se desvaneció, y la novicia se dio plena cuenta de que estaba mirando aquellas aguas.

Se apanico un poco, pero después de unos minutos se dio cuenta que nada pasaba y que realmente era una tontería haberse preocupado tanto por no ver hacia abajo cuando evidentemente no había nada que ver, solo agua, sucia, asquerosa y con cuerpos transitando por ella, pero nada mas… ¿¿Cuerpos?? Si, así era cuerpos de cientos de personas que movían debajo de aquellas turbias aguas.

Rosette otra vez se encontraba incapacitada de poder quitar la vista, no podía dejar de observar lo gracia con la que aquellos cuerpos de hermosas personas se deslizaban por lo bajo. Se encontraba aterrada pero al mismo tiempo fascinada. Eso hasta que vio la silueta de un joven rubio pasar cerca del bote.

-¡Joshua!

Grito al borde de su lado de la barca, tontamente, si pensar en que su hermano se encontraba esperándola en el cielo, que no podía hablar ahí, y **que nunca debió haber observado aquel río.**

Magdalena le grito que se alejara, pero ya era muy tarde las huesudas manos del chico rubio tomaron a Rosette, que ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de forcejear, y la atrajeron al río de aguas frías, que inmediatamente sintió que le calaba hasta los huesos. Volteó a ver hacia su falso hermano, pero encontró en su lugar un esqueleto, no, más bien una momia, ya que todavía tenía carne adherida a los huesos. Este ser la miraba con malicia y empezaba a ejercer fuerza sobre el cuello de la chica, intentando estrangularla; Rosette trato frenéticamente de soltarse, pero sobre ella se arremolinaban otros seres idénticos al que la habían tomado todos ellos impidiéndole el paso.

Tonta, tonta ¡tonta! Todo esto ocurría por su culpa, desde el principio debió haberle hecho caso a Magdalena, cuanto se arrepentía de su imprudencia ahora. Estaba perdida, ni siquiera había empezado bien su viaje y ya había sido derrotada, ahora no podía contar con la ayuda de Chrno, como antes cuando se encontraba en una apuro, y le entristecía más el saber que no volvería a verlo.

A punto estuvo de perder la conciencia cuando escucho a través del agua que le llamaban. Era Magdalena. Se había lanzado al agua a ayudarla, pero también en su intento había sido atrapada por los brazos por aquellos malditos espíritus. ¿Por qué había saltado si eso pasaría¿Por qué no siguió su camino sola? Ella también quería ver a Chrno, quería salvarle, pero ahora estaba ahí intentando salvarla a ella. No lo entendía.

O tal vez si¿acaso era el hecho de llegar juntas a la misma meta¿O acaso fue porque eran amigas?

La razón no importaba, el aire se le acababa, pero Rosette o se daría por vencida; ¡Como siquiera pudo haberlo pensado¡No se iba a dejar vencer por unos cuantos espíritus chocarreros! Si por algo ella no era la mejor exorcista de la orden de Magdalena (o bueno, eso era al menos lo que ella decía) así que forcejeando con uno de los esqueletos que tomo su brazo, pudo llevar su mano hasta su muslo en donde estaban la correa que guardaba en su bolsa una de sus preciadas 45, y al segundo que sintió el tacto la tomo, y con su otra mano tomo uno de los dorados cargadores que tenia en su cinturón.

Cargo la pistola, y el resto fue fácil. Inclusive divertido. Su puntería estaba mejor que nunca, y pudo darle a cada uno de los espectros que la habían tomado a ella y a Magdalena, fue una pelea ardua y se gasto un cartucho entero y la mitad de otro pero por fin pudieron salir a la superficie a tomar aire.

-¿Estas bien? –pregunto Rosette a Magdalena.

Pero la otra tomando aire no respondió y solo señaló con su dedo un punto detrás de Rosette. Ahí se estaba cerniendo como una ola, todos los espíritus que habían estado deslizándose por esas aguas y que ahora estaban dispuestos a ahogar con ellos a quienes les habían perturbado.

Pero Rosette, ya estaba harta de esas momias sin piel, y sin pensarlo dos veces (como siempre) saco una de las granadas celestiales y con la boca le quito su arillo, para después arrojar la esfera en medio de la pared de espíritus que estaba lista para abalanzárseles.

-¡¡Tomen eso malditos!!

Les gritó con furia, y tomó a Magdalena del brazo. Con todas sus fuerzas ambas nadaron lo mas lejos que podían de ellos, por suerte se habían esforzado tanto en hacer aquella ola que el resto del agua había quedado despejada de ellos, y libre para que las dos chicas se desplazaran.

Los espíritus se seguían arremolinando detrás de ellas; y aunque las chicas estaban con casi toda la cara escondida debajo del agua que ellas mismas levantaban, ya podían sentir el calor de una luz. ¡Ya se acercaban al final de la cueva! Solo un poco mas y ahí estarían. Pero la enorme ola por fin se dejó caer sobre ellas, y antes de tocarlas, una luz ensordecedora apareció desvaneciendo a aquellos seres perdidos, como humo y aventando a las dos rubias más cerca de la salida.

Rosette estuvo a punto de ahogarse cuando trago agua de mas, pero por suerte Magdalena la tomo de la cintura y cuando la novicia recupero un poco mas la conciencia ambas nadaron con mas fuerza hasta que por fin llegaron a la orilla contraria de aquel terrible rió.

Ninguna dijo nada, solo se dedicaron a llenar lo más pronto posible sus pulmones del aire que habían perdido y a escupir la mayor cantidad de la asquerosa agua que llegaron a tragar. No fue hasta un buen rato después que Rosette pregunto.

-¿Qué… Que demonios fue todo aquello?

-Esos fueron los guardianes del primer círculo, vigilan el rió Estigia disfrazados de espíritus humanos, pero en realidad son demonios; y cuando un humano incauto los observa, lo engañan para que se acerque a la orilla de su bote y lo toman hasta las profundidades de esta aguas –dijo Magdalena, sin perder, aun en aquellos momentos, su aire de maestra.

Rosette se sonrojo al darse cuenta que ella había sido una de esas "humanas incautas" y se había dejado abducir por esos asquerosos seres.

-Y ¿en cada círculo tendremos que enfrentar a unos de esos guardianes? –preguntó Rosette tratando de cambiar el tema, para que no la fueran a reprender tan rápido.

-Mas bien son trampas. Pero, cada una de ellas tiene su truco, como esta, que era el simplemente no ver el río; lo que realmente me preocupa no son estos guardianes, sino lo que encontraremos cuando lleguemos con Chrno.

-¿Qué es?

-Su culpa –dijo enigmáticamente Magdalena

-A que te refieres.

-Ya te dije antes que inclusive los sentimientos se pueden materializar en este mundo, y pueden volverse pesadilla vivas.

-¿Quieres decir que su culpa se ha vuelto algo así como un monstruo?

Magdalena cerró sus ojos un momento y recordó a aquella falsa Rosette vestida de negro, sintiendo que no seria muy buena idea el preocupar de antemano a su amiga, termino diciendo solo la mitad de la verdad

-Mas o menos, lo importante es que es muy poderosa, y si no tenemos cuidado con ella nos podría aniquilar, si es que no lo ha hecho antes con Chrno. Eso es de lo que quiero salvarlo. Rosette, si queremos llegar antes enteras, por favor, te ruego que le hagas caso a mis advertencias.

-Esta bien –dijo poniéndose mas roja-te prometo que de ahora en adelante haré todo lo que tu me digas.

-Bien, entonces sacúdete que estas llena de fango, jeje. No querrás que Chrno te vea así –le bromeó Magdalena.

-Ja ja, mira quien lo dice, tu estas peor que yo – y ambas amigas rieron.

-Bueno, a final de cuentas esto no fue tan peligroso como lavar la ropa de Chrno. ¡Eso si es una cuestión de vida o muerte!

Ante aquel comentario, provoco que Rosette estallara de la risa; pero mientras esta iba disminuyendo, pensó también, si la relación de ellos dos era tan intima como para que Magdalena se encargara de lavar su ropa. Y otra vez aquella extraña sensación se hizo presente desde el fondo del corazón de la chica. Pero ¿por que demonios se ponía así? Si Magdalena solo había dicho que lavaba su ropa, no era la gran cosa, como si ella misma no lo hubiera hecho antes… Bueno a decir verdad era Chrno el que lavaba su ropa, pero eso estaba fuera de contexto.

Después de que Magdalena se sacudió lo mas que pudo sus ropas, se levantó y se dio una vuelta para ver el terrible río de las almas. Pero lo que vio hizo que sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y solo atino a levantar temblorosamente su fina mano, y señalar un punto detrás de su amiga.

-Ro… Rosette, mira.

Y la chica le obedeció, ya entrada en la curiosidad de su reacción, pero tampoco se quedo atrás al ver como la monumental y antigua montaña infernal que albergaba la entrada del río Estigia ahora se desplomaba como si fuera un vil montoncito de arena.

-¿Pero que… Pero que ha sucedido? –preguntó sin terminar de sobreponerse a su estupefacción.

-Parece que… las granadas celestiales son mucho más destructivas en lugares cerrados… y totalmente compuestos por maldad, como la montaña que ahí ves, y probablemente cualquier otra construcción en el infierno.

-Pero… pero… supongo que no ha de ser tan malo, debe de haber otra entrada a este círculo.

-No, esta es la única. Ahora los espíritus que están del otro lado tendrán que esperar unos cien años en pasar –y mientras dijo eso el pico mas grande de aquella montaña caía con pesadez sobre las aguas negras- si es que, lo logran reconstruir antes –y rió de forma nerviosa para intentar aminorar el tamaño del tremendo desastre que habían ocasionado.

Rosette no cabía en si misma, por un momento se sentía como viviendo un pequeño Deja vu, de los años en los que siendo exorcista de la orden "por mala suerte" terminó destruyendo incontables edificios, como por ejemplo aquel hotel con el satanista, o "el incidente" con la estatua de la libertad. Y como en aquellas ocasiones la militante terminó reaccionando de la misma forma.

-¡¡Esto no puede ser¡¿¿Por qué??! –dijo llevándose las manos a la cabeza- ¡¿¿POR QUÉ SIEMPRE ESTO ME TIENE QUE SUCEDER A MI??! – se lamentó de tal forma que esta vez probablemente su grito si llego hasta el noveno infierno.

Y mientras en ese lado del río, Magdalena trataba de consolar a Rosette, que seguía despotricando contra su suerte, del otro lado mas allá de las destruidas montañas se encontraba un hombre encapuchado de negro que observaba el paisaje de destrucción que por "accidente" las santas habían ocasionado. Sobre su túnica se dibujo la sombra de un ave. Y su rostro no se lograba ver, pero estaba sonriendo.

**XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX**

**En este capitulo por fin resolví el famoso misterio de los "años perdidos de Rosette", o bueno parte de el ¬w¬ Para los que odiaban a Rael, ahí tienen para odiarlo mas, y para aquellos que no, pues ya empiecen, por que si no se habían dado cuenta este tipo por mas que lo esconda esta enamoradisimo de nuestra santa camarada. Muajaja Les dejo la duda de quien es el misterioso hombre encapuchado.**

**Lamentablemente no tendremos mas de Chrno si no hasta dentro de muchos, muuuchos capítulos, pero prometo llegado el momento se verán recompensados.**

**Y como sea, aquí dejo el avance del siguiente capitulo.**

**XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX**

**CONTINUA**

**Capitulo 06**

"**Garden"**

**Dejando de lado las dudas amorosas que empieza a sufrir Rosette, cuando al escuchar la historia que Chrno y la santa Magdalena compartieron, se empieza a preguntar si ella tiene todo el derecho de andar proclamando a Chrno como su demonio, y en que forma él es "su demonio"; las chicas tienen que cruzar por los dominios de los "guardianes" del siguiente circulo, un jardín de piedra tan hermoso como letal. **

**Y también saldrán unos personajes no tan amados pero si conocidos de la serie.**

**Como siempre agradezco a todos los que leen el fic, dejen o no review, y los veo en otros 10 o 15 días (o si la inspiración me llega antes, pues en un poco de menos tiempo) Bye n.n**


	7. Garden

**Lamento mucho la tardanza en la actualización (aunque creo que me tomare 15 días entre capitulo y capitulo n-n) En fin no me tardare nada con la presentación y solo agradezco a quienes dejaron review el capitulo anterior, y también a los que lo leyeron aunque no hayan dejado.**

**Bien les dejo el capitulo! **

**-INFERNI E PARADISO-**

**Capitulo 06**

"**Garden"**

"_Aun sin saber como o porque_

_Te busco en la oscuridad…_

_Y me pregunto si realmente_

_Encenderás la luz que me guiara"_

Un anciano veía con mirada melancólica, el edificio en donde se encontraban las enormes cámaras de juicio y los secretos mejor guardados del cielo. Ya llevaba muchas tardes viniendo ahí, esperando por alguien que no llegaba.

-Sabía que te encontraría aquí.

Le dijo detrás de él una jovencita de cabellos albinos y de alrededor unos 20 años. A su lado se encontraba una mujer vestida con hábitos de monja que le sonreía.

-¿Por qué me sigues recordando de esta forma, eh? ¿Ya no te gusta tanto una viejita de 70 años? –le pregunto de forma picara la joven.

-Tu me gustas de cualquier forma –respondió la voz varonil de un joven rubio de 20 años que estaba parado en el mismo lugar donde hasta hace unos segundos se encontraba el anciano- Es solo que siempre recordare esos años en los que eras mi ángel guardián. Querida Az. –

Acariciándole una de sus mejillas con cariño, Joshua Christopher pensó que una de las mejores cosas de estar muerto, era que podía ver a los que amaba tal y como los recordaba sin importar la edad.

-Joshua –dijo Azmaria con un sonrojo- No estamos solo.

-Lo siento, hermana –se disculpo con la religiosa, quien le sonrió un poco mas para demostrándole que le comprendía.

-Parece que ya se acabo el tiempo en el que yo te decía que me iba a caminar por ahí, y tu fingías que me creías, cariño –Joshua le bromeó a su esposa.

-No es bueno que te preocupes tanto por Rosette, como para pasar la mayor parte del día esperando que vuelva –le dijo la hermana Kate, preocupada.

-Ya ha pasado un mes ¿Como no me voy a preocupar? –replico el chico. ¿Cómo le pedían que no se preocupara si su hermana ahora estaba metida en el hervidero de maldad que era el infierno?

-Lo se. Pero Joshua, la hermana Kate tiene razón, no puedes perderte en tu preocupación. Además, has descuidado mucho a Vincent – La voz de Azmaria se quebró al decir el nombre del primero de sus tres hijos- para él ha sido muy difícil este asunto de la muerte.

Joshua, bajo la cabeza, con la tristeza enmarcando rostro. Todavía recordaba con dolor, la trágica muerte de su hijo primogénito, hace una semana. Era bueno tenerlo cerca, pero, había perdido demasiado. Todo fue cosa de un accidente en el cual su hijo no tuvo la culpa que el otro auto fuera conducido por un irresponsable ebrio. Un instante, y tuvo que abandonar en la tierra a su joven esposa y dos niñas pequeñas.

-Se que debo de dedicarle mas tiempo a Vince, pero no puedo dejar de preocuparme por mi hermana, ya ha sido demasiado tiempo.

-Hasta donde se, el tiempo en el infierno corre mas lentamente, para ella tal vez ni ha pasado un día –le intento tranquilizar la monja.

-Aun así, eso no es lo único que me preocupa –tomo un poco de aire antes de hablar- me inquieta el saber que Rosette no ha aceptado completamente sus sentimientos por Chrno, se que esa es su forma de ser, bastante testaruda y necia para aceptar lo que siente. Pero… en el infierno, eso es contraproducente. Esas emociones reprimidas podrían engañarla y ser usadas para hacerla sufrir.

Ambas mujeres callaron, comprendían la intranquilidad del joven rubio, y entendían que esta estaba bien infundada, porque si alguien conocía mejor que nadie de entre ellos el infierno, era él. Por nada había vivido cuatro años bajo el yugo de un demonio y otros tantos más en la locura, como para no saberlo.

-Se como te sientes –dijo la hermana Kate, con tristeza- muchas veces yo también me he preguntado si fue correcto dejar ir a esa niña de tal forma, ella a veces puede ser muy persuasiva… pero era mi deber velar por la seguridad de su alma. Ya me imagino que fue a buscar a Chrno solo porque se le ocurrió alguna tonta idea de salvarlo –la monja sonrió un poco- La conozco bien, esa chica es bestialmente simple para pensar algunas veces.

El viento de la tarde agitaba su hábito y ella cerro sus ojos antes de continuar.

-Me preocupa que es lo que hará si no logra salvarlo. Cada vez que lo pienso, me doy cuenta que fue un error el dejarla correr ese riesgo innecesario. Creo que me deje llenar por el sentimiento de culpa que tenia por Chrno. Pero lo cierto, es que el siempre es el que toma mas y mas de ella. Rosette, le dio todo lo que tenia, y más. Pero ¿qué más le puede dar? Es tan injusto que él siempre sea el que reciba.

Joshua tenía la vista baja al suelo, ¿podría ser que la directora de la Orden de Magdalena tuviera razón? ¿Podría ser que todo era una causa perdida para Rosette, y que aquel que considero un amigo, no fuese más que un egoísta que solo tomo de ella y nunca dio nada a cambio? A final de cuentas, aunque no estuviese ahí, su sola presencia había ocasionado de nuevo una gran separación con su querida hermana. ¿Acaso nunca podría estar con ella?

-¡Por favor no diga eso, hermana Kate! –le dijo escandalizada Azmaria, y saliendo a la defensa de Chrno- Se que ambos ven que ella solo se sacrifica por el, pero a mi no me parece así. Creo en realidad, que para Chrno el estar lejos de Rosette, durante todos estos años, ha sido la tortura más cruel que pudo recibir. Lo que piensen ahora esta de mas, y estoy convencida de que fue la mejor decisión el dejarla ir simplemente con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Azmaria se llevo sus manos entrelazadas al pecho, en lo que dejaba su largo cabello ondearse entre la brisa antes de continuar.

-Aunque nos hubiéramos opuesto, creo que ella nunca se habría sentido tranquila quedándose aquí. No importa si no se han dado cuenta de lo que sienten; para ambos solo existe la paz cuando están juntos, por eso el estar separados debe de ser insoportable –volteo su delicado rostro a su esposo- Joshua ¿Cómo te sentiste cuando te separaste de mi?

-A morir en agonía –le respondió con honestidad.

-O a usted hermana ¿le parecería justo que Joshua estuviese en el infierno por ayudar a Aion contra su voluntad?

-Azmaria… -empezó la mujer- en su momento Chrno sabia lo que hacia…

-Pero al final se arrepintió ¡igual que Joshua! La única diferencia es que Chrno no es humano. Eso a mi me parecer es injusto. Todos siempre lo juzgan por lo que es. Y si la única persona que se ha preocupado por él, esta luchando ahora por tan solo verlo una vez mas ¿Quiénes somos nosotros para impedírselo? –inquirió con ojos llorosos.

La religiosa y el chico rubio, se quedaron en un silencio mutuo. Ellos nunca habían pensado las cosas de esa forma, hasta hace unos segundos solo apresuraron conjeturas y culparon a Chrno por la impulsividad de Rosette. Pero no pensaron en que aunque la chica fuese una terca, aunque se aferrase a una esperanza vaga, aunque regresara con las manos vacías. Sus sentimientos por Chrno, eran los que Azmaria había descrito. Y ni aunque Joshua la esperase años parado ahí, o que la hermana Kate la hubiera detenido cien veces, habrían logrado que ella los cambiara.

-Tienes razón, Az –le dijo su esposo con mas entusiasmo mientras le secaba unas cuantas lagrimas de la mejilla.

-Supongo que como siempre no nos queda más que tener fe en ella –dijo con una sonrisa reconfortante, la religiosa- y confiar en que tus palabras sean ciertas.

Después de ver un rato el atardecer desde ahí, los tres abandonaran la explanada del blanco edificio. Y joshua no pudo evitar voltear a verlo por última vez, mañana no volvería, ni posiblemente el día después de aquel. Su hermana había tomado una decisión, y a él no le quedaba más que aceptarla, eso era lo único que podía hacer.

Después regreso su mirada al frente y tomo la mano de su esposa. Si había algo que le había enseñado Rosette, es que siempre debía seguir adelante, atrás en la vida y ahora en la muerte, solo o por su familia; y era tiempo de que el la dejara seguir adelante en el camino que había elegido. Fuera acertado o equivocado.

**XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX**

Apenas había iniciado este viaje y ya quería acabarlo, no por querer regresar, sino porque ya quería ver a Chrno. No podía dejar de pensar en él. En si estaría bien, si lo habrían castigado de una forma tan terrible como todos dicen que es el infierno, en si habría cambiado después de tantos años (porque hasta donde podía imaginar para él si había pasado el tiempo, ya que el idiota de Rael, nada mas la fastidio a ella) Pero sobre todo pensaba en si Chrno pensaría en ella.

Ahora no podía más que seguir las órdenes de Magdalena, para continuar andando por esos caminos desconocidos. Suspirando levantó la mirada al cielo, y vio un cielo nocturno y estrellado, muy distante de la horrible mañana tarde teñida de rojo sangre.

-Al menos no todo aquí es tan feo.

-No deberían de haber estrellas en el infierno –contrapunto Magdalena.

-Eh ¿Qué tienen de malo? Es lo mínimo, no estoy pidiendo que pongan cortinas rosas ni nada de eso.

-Esas estrellas son falsas. Son fracturas en la dimensión del infierno. Filtraciones de energía celestial.

Rosette más o menos entendió lo que dijo, recordando lo que le dijo alguna vez una pequeña niña ángel, pero aun así seguía sin ver la mosca en la sopa.

-Vuelvo a preguntar ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-No debe de haber bondad en el infierno. Si hay demasiada bondad en él entonces ambos mundos se desequilibraran, y la tierra caería en un eterno caos.

-Eso suena bastante mal, jeje -dijo rascándose detrás de la cabeza.

Otra vez Rosette, se sintió intimidada ante el conocimiento de Magdalena, y sinceramente le molestaba quedar como tonta. Por eso se callo y mejor le hecho un vistazo al resto del paisaje.

Alrededor de la rivera de aquel apestoso rió se encontraba una alta muralla de piedra sólida y oscura, Rosette, la miraba con curiosidad y volteaba hacia un lado y hacia otro buscando una puerta por donde poder pasar hacia el lado que guardaba celosamente aquella construcción, pero no encontraba nada sino mas y mas metros de muralla.

-¿Cómo pasaremos al otro lado? –pregunto la chica a su acompañante.

La otra mujer levanto un poco la cabeza para darle un rápido vistazo a la muralla, y después la bajo con serenidad, y empezó a caminar hacia la izquierda con lentitud.

-No lo haremos –dijo tranquila.

Rosette se sorprendió de su respuesta ¿Cómo que no pasarían? ¿Qué no era es todo el punto?

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no pasaremos? ¿Creí que habías dicho que teníamos que pasar los quien-sabe-cuantos círculos del infierno y no se que mas? ¡Para eso vinimos!

-No, yo dije que se debíamos pasar los nueve círculos, no que debíamos pasar _**por **_ellos.

-¿Qué? No te entiendo. –dijo Rosette totalmente consternada, y hartándose ya un poco mas de que Magdalena siempre le diera la información a medias.

-No podemos pasar dentro de ellos en si, porque la puerta para entrar solo se abre ante la orden del juez del infierno, y ante el alma pecadora que pertenece a cada uno de los círculos. Más sin embargo, existe otra forma de pasar de un círculo a otro. Entre cada uno existe un espacio muy parecido a un limbo, y en el habitan los guardianes de cada circulo; como ya viste en el anterior caso ese espacio era el río Estigia y los guardianes eran aquellos "espíritus", aunque a decir verdad no eran espíritus sino demonios.

-Umm, ya veo –dijo Rosette llevándose el dedo índice a la boca- entonces en resumidas cuentas debemos buscar ese famoso limbo, patearle el trasero a los guardianes e ir al que sigue, ¡Simple!

-¿¿Qué?? –grito magdalena, sorprendida de la ligereza con que Rosette tomaba algunas cosas- ¡No! Rosette, nosotras no debemos de hacer eso, el destruir aquellos guardianes alteraría el equilibrio del infierno, y además atraería la atención de demonios mayores y mas poderosos.

-Todo eso del equilibrio me complica un poco mas las cosas –dijo Rosette un poco desilusionada de no poder utilizar más sus nuevos "juguetes".

-A de ser terrible para ti, pero recuerda que tenemos el tiempo contado –y Magdalena señalo el reloj de la vida de Rosette.

La novicia simplemente asintió viendo el objeto que pendía de su cuello, y en un murmullo le dijo "tienes razón"; Sus hábitos de exorcista tendrían que esperar, primero estaba encontrar a Chrno y salvarlo. Que sádico de parte de Rael, el utilizar ese reloj para contarle el tiempo en que iría al cielo, irónico también, que en vida haya cumplido el mismo trabajo, en cierta forma. Pero al ver más de cerca el objeto dorado, se dio cuenta de que la manecilla solo se había movido 40 minutos desde el punto 12.

-Creí que había pasado mas tiempo –comento con el animo decaído.

-En el infierno el tiempo corre más lento.

-No lo suficiente –señalo Rosette, y después soltó el artefacto que seguía haciendo su característico tic tac.

-Tienes suerte, como te han dado 24 horas, el tiempo dentro del reloj de la vida corre la mitad de lento.

-Vaya Magdalena, ¡siempre sabes todo! –exclamo con un poco de sarcasmo.

-Solo lo necesario.

-Magdalena hablando en serio. Desde que llegamos al infierno tú me has guiado y me has contado todo sobre él, parece que conoces hasta el más pequeño de sus rincones. Además también sabes todo sobre el pacto que hice con el cielo. Y quien sabe cuantas cosas más. Eres un total misterio para mí.

-A decir verdad yo no se todas esas cosas, todo aquel conocimiento me lo da directamente Dios, dependiendo de la circunstancia.

-Ser una santa tiene sus beneficios –dijo Rosette, mientras veía sus muñecas enguantadas, en estos momentos limpias de estigmas- creo que ya lo has de saber. Yo también se supone que fui una santa en vida, pero… nunca tuve ningún conocimiento de dios, ni escuche su voz. A pesar de que los estigmas que tenía representaban que era una elegida de él, realmente nunca me sentía como una. Aun después de todo lo que viví, para mí el creer en Dios, necesitaba de tanta fe como para cualquier persona común. –dijo la rubia con tristeza.

Magdalena, se quedo callada unos segundos después de que Rosette acabó y sin voltear a verla habló en voz queda.

-Yo tampoco me sentí como una.

-Vamos ¿De que hablas? Tu eres la Santa Maria Magdalena, ¡hasta hay conventos con tu nombre!

-Eso no es verdad, yo soy una chica común y corriente, igual que tú. La santa de la que hablas murió muchos años antes de que yo naciera. Yo no fui más que una chiquilla huérfana, sin nada en el mundo… ni siquiera un nombre. Fui llamada "Maria Magdalena" una vez que llegue a la orden misma, pero antes de eso yo no era nadie.

-¿Tú también eres huérfana? –repitió con tristeza Rosette, al ver la similitud entre su vida y la de Magdalena. Pero también eso la llevo a recordar algo mas que las unía- Magdalena, ¿Cómo conociste a Chrno? –soltó con curiosidad.

La santa se quedo petrificada en su lugar, sin poder dar un paso más. Ella sabia desde antes de iniciar su viaje con Rosette, que en algún momento surgiría esa conversación, pero hubiese deseado de que no se diera tan rápido, ¡Apenas habían pasado el primer circulo! Y contarle su pasado, podría causar muchos problemas. Pero tampoco era buena idea mentirle.

-¿Chrno nunca te contó? –preguntó, para tantear terreno.

-Si… bueno, mas o menos. La verdad, es que el evitaba hablar mucho de ti – y cayendo en la cuenta de cómo había sonado, se corrigió- ¡No quiero decir que no le agradaras ni nada de eso! Al contrario alguna vez me dijo que fuiste una amiga muy especial para él; es solo que siempre que hablábamos de ti su rostro se llenaba con tanta tristeza… que yo… bueno… no quería seguir molestándolo. Chrno, es mi amigo, por eso… no quería presionarlo con un tema que le lastimaba tanto. Aunque… ahora que lo pienso parece que tampoco es un buen tema para ti. –y termino solo con una risita nerviosa al no saber como salir de tal embrollo.

-No. Esta bien. A final de cuentas, ya todo es parte de mi pasado –dijo Magdalena con una sonrisa gentil pero triste. Y dio un largo suspiro antes de comenzar- Yo conocí a Chrno, cuando el fue a la orden a… -se quedo a la mitad de su oración pensativa unos segundos en silencio, para luego corregirse- No, realmente yo ya lo conocía aun desde antes de nacer –comentó con una tristeza rodeada de misterio.

-¿Qué? ¿Como es posible eso? –pregunto la joven novicia confusa.

-En mis sueños…

Y durante el largo rato que duro su caminata, Magdalena le narró todo acerca de su vida; de sus premoniciones, de todos los trago amargos que le había traído el tener la "mala suerte" de las siete virtudes que poseía por ser una santa; de cómo por su propia voluntad se dejo llevar a la orden, solo para ser secuestrada por Chrno; del tiempo que vivió junto a los pecadores… y por supuesto junto a Chrno; le contó todo sin ser interrumpida, algo extraño en Rosette. Pero cuando llego a la parte en la cual Aion le exigía a Chrno que la asesinara, la intespetuosa novicia ya no pudo seguir con su papel de oyente.

-Y él, ¿lo hizo? –pregunto temerosa Rosette, sin poder imaginarse a Chrno como un asesino a sangre fría, aun después de todas las historias que le habían contado acerca del asesino de cien millones.

-No…después de todo lo que vivimos juntos… y de lo último que lo dije, él no pudo hacerlo.

-¿Pero tu visón…? ¿Creí que decías que tus visiones nunca fallaban? ¿Qué acaso lo hizo en otro momento? O es que… ¿el no te asesino porque tu le habías contado tu visión? –pregunto desesperada Rosette al saber que ignoraba tanto de la vida de Chrno. Y con dudas crecientes de si su mejor amigo había sido o no el asesino, de la chica enfrente de ella.

-No, él no me asesino… porque le dije que… lo amaba.

Esas palabras sobrecogieron tanto a Rosette, que sus ojos se abrieron mucho y sus pupilas se contrajeron del gran sobresalto. Ambas chicas guardaron un silencio sepulcral, cada una asimilando la situación. Rosette, que la chica en la que ahora confiaba su alma para ser guiada, en realidad estaba ahí porque **amaba** a **su** contratista. Y Magdalena esperando ver la reacción de Rosette. Pero ambas se mantuvieron en un mutismo largo hasta que Magdalena continuo con su relato.

-Siempre recordare el momento en el que Chrno quitó su mano de mi cuello… ese fue el momento más aterrorizante de mi vida. ¿Irónico, no? Siempre viví, de cierta forma sintiéndome invencible, como si nada pudiese pasarme sin importar la situación. Podía morderme una serpiente, podía enfermarme, o desangrarme hasta la muerte por estos estigmas; incontables experiencias cercanas a la muerte podrían sucederme, pero yo sabía que sin importar ninguna, no moriría. Porque mi vida estaba destinada a ser acabada por Chrno.

Magdalena calló un segundo y se volteo a ver a rosette, quien apenas levantaba un poco su rostro para verla, como si rehuyera de su mirada. Después de que ambas encontraron sus ojos, Magdalena volvió la vista al frente.

-Pero cuando me di cuenta que Chrno no me mataría, me sentí asustada por primera vez, asustada de la vida misma ¿creerás? Me sentía pequeña, insignificante y débil, totalmente expuesta como cualquier otra persona ante la muerte. Pero también me sentí feliz, porque aunque sea por un minuto, fui libre, sentía que tenía las riendas de mi propio destino, que tenía un futuro, que Chrno podía ser algo más para mí, que el artífice de mi muerte… Pensando las cosas en este momento, de cierta forma lo fue.

-¿Qué sucedió después? –pregunto con un murmullo Rosette, un poco asustada de seguir sabiendo, pero al mismo tiempo con una gran necesidad de ello.

-A Aion no le gusto la decisión de Chrno, así que sin darle alerta, lo hirió de muerte y después le arranco sus cuernos asegurándosela.

-Así que así fue como sucedió todo – se dijo a si misma Rosette al darse cuenta de como todo el pasado de Chrno empezaba a encajar- ¿entonces tu hiciste el primer contrato con él?

-Si. Simplemente, no podía dejarlo morir… así que aprovechando su inconciencia lo convencí… de alguna forma… estoy feliz de que las cosas hayan sido así.

-¿Cómo puedes estar feliz por eso? Aquella decisión hizo sufrir mucho a Chrno. ¡Él se encerró a si mismo en tu tumba durante media década por ti! –le recrimino un poco enojada Rosette.

-Yo no quería causarle tal sufrimiento. Pero el destino no podía ser cambiado, es una ilusión infantil el creer que se puede. Por eso, me siento feliz de que si el destino se tenía que cumplir, haya sido de esa forma. Ahora me doy cuenta que el verdadero significado de mi existencia era… el dar mi vida por Chrno.

Magdalena ahora tenía un semblante triste pero sereno, y Rosette tenia la cabeza baja sintiéndose incapaz de mirar a la otra. Pero, ahora podía verlo claramente. Magdalena seguía tan enamorada de Chrno, como el primer día que lo vio

_-¿El dar tu vida por Chrno…?_ –repitió vagamente Rosette.

**XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX**

En alguna parte del infierno, el viento no soplaba, pero aun así había una niebla densa que caía sobre un desierto de tierra árida y roja. Y en medio de aquel desierto dos enormes figuras con alas negras estaban sentadas descansando sobre piedras duras.

-Hey Viede, ¿Cómo te ha ido con los castigos? ¿Los viejos por fin ya se ablandaron contigo? Porque conmigo los malditos perros me siguen tratando igual –Replico un demonio de cabello corto y rubio, que tenia tapado los ojos con un casco hecho de las legiones de su propio cuerpo, y con su mano armada de garras se sobo la espalda llena de sangre seca producto de, probablemente crueles, torturas.

-El trato es el mismo, Jenai. Pero el dolor ayuda a fortificar el cuerpo –Respondió el aludido Viede, con voz monótona y sin emoción, mientras se golpeaba con el puño izquierdo su otra mano abierta.

-Hombre, tu nunca cambiaras. –respondió Jenai, con fastidio.

Repentinamente escucharon una voz chillona entre la bruma que los llamaba, y después de que esta voz se fue haciendo mas y mas fuerte, señal de que el poseedor de ella se estaba acercando, por fin se apareció una linda chica de orejas y cola gatuna.

-¡Jenai! ¡Viede! –gritó con entusiasmo al verlos.

-¡¿Quieres hacerme el favor de callarte, Shader?! ¡¿O es que quieres que todo el infierno se entere que nos escapamos de nuestros círculos para que nos castiguen el doble?!

-Oh, Jenai, no seas tan malo conmigo –le replico Shader haciendo un puchero- además, les traigo una noticia caliente.

-Je, los chismes son de viejas, ¿es para lo único que nos hiciste venir? –dijo Jenai fastidiado de nuevo, y se dedicó a seguir sobándose el punzante dolor de su espalda.

-Ohm ¿Entonces no te interesa saber la razón de porque la entrada del río Estigia se desmorono? Bueno, si no les interesa, creo que no tengo nada que hacer aquí así que mejor me voy –dijo Shader de modo juguetón mientras se daba la vuelta para irse.

-¿Qué la entrada del río Estigia se desmorono? –repitió Jenai mostrando su interés, pero sin pedirle a Shader que continuara, no quería verse tan obvio.

-Así es –corroboro la chica gato, exponiendo que eso era todo lo que necesitaba para que la alentaran a seguir- Se desmorono totalmente la montaña principal, y tapó por completo el río, ningún alma puede pasar. Jaja deberías de ver la de demonios que están intentando contener el caos que causa del embotellamiento de espíritus, y sobretodo la cara de Caronte jajaja, no sabe que hacer.

-¡Vaya como me gustaría ir a ver la cara de ese viejo repulsivo! –dijo Jenai feliz por primera vez, a el nunca le había caído bien el demonio barquero y prepotente- lastima que si hago eso se enterarían que me escape, no soy tan bueno para escabullirme como tu ¿Y ya saben la causa que ocasiono el desmoronamiento?

-No han dicho nada oficialmente, pero hay muchos rumores… –y poniendo un semblante misterioso añadió- se dice por ahí que fue una gran cantidad de energía celestial.

-¿Ángeles? –pregunto Viede.

-¡Imposible! –gritó Jenai- Esos imbeciles no pueden entrar aquí, sino estarían rompiendo su jodido pacto.

-Es verdad, No pueden entrar… –dijo con voz cantarina Shader, y levantó un dedo juguetón para continuar- pero un santo si podría, porque en esencia su alma es humana.

-¿Un santo? ¿Qué estupidez estas diciendo, Shader? ¿Para que demonios un santo querría venir al infierno? ¡Por eso son santos!

-¡Jenai, tontito! Tu si que eres de lento entendimiento –río Shader.

Eso puso al otro demonio tan furioso como para levantarse de su asiento, pero al momento se volvió a sentar al escuchar unos huesos crujir de ninguna forma agradable debajo de su espalda.

-También hay rumores de que después de ese altercado, se vio salir a dos jóvenes humanas del río –siguió Shader.

-¿Dos santas? –dijo cada vez un mas confuso Jenai.

-Jenai, ¿Cuántas santas conocemos que tengan una razón para venir al infierno?

Jenai se quedo un momento con la boca abierta procesando la información, e inesperadamente (aunque después de casi dos minutos enteros) la realidad lo golpeó.

-¿Me estas diciendo que Maria Magdalena y la hermana del mocoso gritón están aquí? -Shader asintió- ¿No me estas jodiendo? –Shader negó- ¿Y no me vendrás a decir que la razón de que están aquí, es por el inútil de Chrno?

-¡Si! Parece que no eres tan tonto como te vez. ¿No te parece romántico? –grito con jubilo la chica gato, y coloco sus manos al lado de su cabeza de forma soñadora- Aun después de la muerte ambas siguen amando tanto a Chrno, que lo han venido a buscar al infierno. Aumm

-Ja, habrá que preguntarse que les hizo Chrno a esas chicas, como para que no se lo saquen de la cabeza –pregunto de una forma pervertida el demonio rubio.

-Hum, ¡Jenai, tu siempre pensando en ese tipo de cosas! –le regaño Shader haciendo otro puchero.

-No se como pueden estar haciendo fiesta por eso.

Dijo una voz fría y femenina detrás de ellos. Ahí entre la bruma se empezaba a ver la forma de una sensual mujer de cabello verdoso y largo. Cuando por fin mostró su rostro, este no era el más feliz.

-Tenemos que hacer algo, no podemos dejar que ese par de desgraciadas hagan lo que quieran en nuestros dominios.

-Rizzel, sinceramente a ti nunca te ha importado lo que le empiece o deje de suceder al infierno –le retruco Jenai.

-Eso no me importa, lo que me refiero, es que no podemos dejarlas ir con Chrno tan fácilmente, yo no pienso perdonar a esa pequeña perra humana, por lo que me hizo… –se defendió conteniendo su enojo, Rizzel.

Jenai estuvo a punto de aceptar su ofrecimiento, siempre había sentido una atracción por Rizzel, y le dolió mucho su muerte. Pero a continuación le recordó porque siempre la había odiado más que amado.

-… y mucho menos por lo que me dijo de mi señor Aion. Eso sin contar que por su culpa, mi querido señor, no logro completar su sueño –se lamento apretando tanto sus puños que poco le faltaban para sangrar.

-¿Cuándo vas a superar eso? ¡¿Qué no entiendes que él tan solo te utilizo?! ¡Nos utilizo a todos, mierda! ¡El solo acordarme de él, hace que se me hierva la sangre, y sienta sed de matar! Solo fuimos sus camaradas cuando le éramos útiles, pero él no movió un dedo ni para ayudarte a ti, ni por nadie. Ese maldito esta tan muerto como nosotros, pero aun así sigue caminando en la tierra. ¿¿Qué mas prueba quieres de que no le interesamos, si nos ha dejado aquí pudriéndonos en agonía durante tantos años?? ¡Entiéndelo! ¡Lo único que siempre le importo fue realizar su estupido sueño!

-¡Cállate! –Le grito Rizzel, bastante cabreada- ¡Cállate, cállate, CALLATE! ¡Tú no sabes de lo que hablas! ¡Tú solo estas celoso, de mi señor!

-¡¿De que demonios hablas?! –pregunto Jenai iniciando a molestarse en serio, lo otro solo fue calentamiento.

-¡Crees que nunca olí las asquerosas feromonas que despedías hacia mi! Tú siempre me deseaste, pero afortunadamente yo nunca tuve ojos para nadie más que para mi señor Aion.

Jenai no cabía en su enojo, más que las palabras de Rizzel fuesen ciertas o no, lo que en realidad le molestaba era que otra vez saliera a flote su enferma obsesión por Aion, y aun más después de lo que les hizo.

-¿Sabes que? ¡Por mi haz lo que se te plazca! ¡Anda, ve y enfréntate con dos santas que derrumbaron uno de los monumentos con más energía maligna que hay en el infierno! ¡Ve tu sola si quieres, porque yo no te pienso ayudar!

-¿Quién mas vendrá conmigo? –dijo dirigiéndose a los otros dos e ignorando a Jenai.

-No me interesa, no hay ningún beneficio en ello –replico cortante Viede. Y sus compañeros sabían que cuando se colocaba en esa posición no había forma de sacarlo.

-¿Shader? –pregunto dirigiéndose a la chica gato.

-Sabes, Rizzel, no creo que sea bueno que sigas guardando tanto rencor contra ellas. Si te pones a analizar las cosas con un mayor detenimiento te darás cuenta que nosotros somos los que les causamos daño a ellas dos, en primer lugar –le intento explicar, Shader, al tiempo que se rascaba nerviosamente su mejilla.

-Je, ya veo que estoy rodeada, de pusilánimes, miedosos e inútiles. No tengan duda de porque mi señor los abandono. Pero yo no pienso dejar que esas dos hagan lo que se les antoje. ¡Ya verán que me veré recompensada!

Y sin decir más se dio la vuelta y se perdió en medio de la densa niebla.

-¡Claro, lárgate y ve a besarle el trasero a Aion cuando lo encuentres! ¡Si te encanta, araña rastrera! –le grito Jenai a la nada.

-Este… no creen que deberíamos ir a detenerla –pregunto Shader preocupada.

-Je, si no pienso ir a ayudarla a ella, mucho menos ayudaría a esas pequeñas zorras. Por mí que todas se vuelvan a morir. ¿Y a ti por que te importan tanto lo que les pase? ¿No me dirás que estas sintiendo culpa?

-No lo se, Jenai, tantos años en el infierno te hacen reflexionar.

-JA Deja el arrepentimiento para los humanos inútiles que se encuentran en el purgatorio. Somos demonios, y lo que hacemos lo hacemos porque lo deseamos ¿o me vas a decir que no sabias lo que Aion le pensaba hacer a Magdalena? ¿O que no disfrutaste matando a esos niños?

Shader frunció el ceño con el arrepentimiento tinto en la mirada. Todavía recordaba el olor de la sangre fresca de esos pequeños niños inconcientes que había matado después del ritual en San Francisco

-Todo eso lo hicimos por Aion. No te voy a decir que me obligaron, ni que en el momento me haya detenido a pensar que estaban mal. Pero lo cierto es que era incorrecto, y creo que el seguir haciendo mal ahora es innecesario. Esas chicas tendrán que pasar mucho para llegar con Chrno, esta de mas que les pongamos obstáculos. Además si ya han decidido ir a buscarlo, no nos cuesta nada no interponerlas ¿o tu que crees? –le pregunto a Jenai.

-Lo que yo creo es que tantos azotes en el trasero te han lastimado la cabeza de alguna forma –y terminando de decir esto el demonio rubio se elevo en el cielo y se alejo entre la bruma.

-Que aburrido –exclamo Viede y también se elevo en el aire.

Shader se quedo sola en medio de la nada, y observo con ansiedad la bruma, sin poder calcular que sucedería después. En momentos que la ciencia y las matemáticas no ayudaban, deseaba tener las habilidades precognitivas de Magdalena.

**XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX**

-Esta es la entrada.

Dijo Magdalena sacando de su ensimismamiento a Rosette, quien volteó hacia el frente y vio un enorme arcón de piedra que formaba una entrada para la inmensa muralla de kilómetros de piedra sólida. El arcón tenia en su centro la cara tallada de un demonio de rostro hermoso y de ojos rojos, pero aun así algo en su mirada de piedra lo hacia ver tétrico. Tal vez era el detallado acabado en su cabello de serpientes comiendo niños.

-"Vanidad" Debí haberlo pensado –dijo Magdalena.

-¿Esta es la entrada para el primer circulo? –preguntó Rosette sin mucho animo.

-En cierta forma este vendría siendo el segundo círculo, el "desierto del tiempo perdido" cuenta como el primero. Aunque después de él, no hay un orden; los siete círculos entre el primero que es la "entrada" y el último que es el "fondo", representan los siete pecados capitales. Pero estos solo aparecen enfrente del que cometió el pecado. Por eso si llega una persona que peco de orgullo, aparece el círculo del orgullo y si viene otra que peco por vanidad aparece el círculo de vanidad.

-Pero ¿Por qué vanidad para nosotras?

-Uhm, no tiene nada que ver, probablemente la última alma que entro al infierno cargaba el pecado de la vanidad, y por eso ahora esta se encuentra como segundo círculo. Aunque como dije, este no es el circulo en si, sino un limbo entre este y el siguiente circulo.

Rosette, suspiro, realmente no estaba de ánimo para la lección de teología.

-Rosette –Le llamo Magdalena, y por un momento temió que le fuese a preguntar la razón su silencio, porque no sabría como responderle o en que forma lo haría. En estos momentos no quería iniciar una pelea con ella, pero su cabeza era un hervidero de emociones que temía fueran a explotar en cualquier momento.

-¿Si? –contesto al fin.

-Esta vez creo que necesitare ser mas especifica en las cosas que te pediré. En este limbo lo más importante es no llamar demasiado la atención. Por eso, sigue estas reglas: Numero 1. No hables por ningún motivo; numero 2. No toques nada de lo que veas; Numero 3. No veas el reflejo en los espejos que hay ahí. Esa es la más importante

-¿Espejos? –repitió Rosette, esperando una buena explicación, pero como siempre Magdalena la dejo a medias.

-Lo entenderás en cuanto entremos. Rosette, este limbo es un inmenso laberinto, por favor, no te separes de mí. Esta de más decir que te podrías perder aquí por toda la eternidad. ¿Me prometes que harás todo lo que yo dije?

-Esta bien, haré todo lo que me dijiste.

-Promételo –volvió a insistir Magdalena con la mirada seria y el ceño fruncido.

-Bien, bien. Lo prometo. –le prometió de mala gana Rosette, enojada por la falta de confianza de su acompañante.

Magdalena le sonrió apremiándola, y sin decir más palabras traspaso el enorme arco de piedra y entro en aquel laberinto.

En efecto, había paredes de piedra unos cuantos metros menores que las del círculo del infierno, pero aun así no menos altas, que posiblemente formaban entruncados caminos para perder a los ingenuos. Y en aquellas paredes Rosette, veía que enmarcados en diferentes tamaños se encontraban varios espejos. Claro que ella no veía el reflejo, no era tan tonta como para desobedecer, a la única que sabia como salir del laberinto en que se habían metido, pero aun así desde lejos podía ver los curiosos marcos, algunos del tamaño de una ventana y otros apenas del de un puño cerrado.

Ya adentrándose más en los retorcidos caminos de vez en vez, las dos chicas llegaban a espacios "abiertos" o mejor dicho jardines que conectaba entradas a como siete caminos diferentes cada uno. En estos jardines, había árboles de piedra con relucientes frutos que brillaban como joyas. Y en tierra se encontraban hermosas y realistas estatuas de personas en poses dramáticas, que le hacían recordar en cierta forma a los niños en el orfanato suspendidos en el tiempo por el poder de Chrno. Junto a esas estatuas es encontraban unos arbustos repletos de rosas y otros tipos de flores con los colores mas vivos que Rosette nunca haya visto en su vida.

Aun así ella no lograba imaginar como es que Magdalena le hizo prometer no tocar esas cosas, ¡Pues claro que no lo iba a hacer! No era tan estupida como para tomar uno de esas tontas frutas o de tocar una de las tétricas estatuas que parecían seguirla con su mirada de piedra. Tal vez las flores… eran bonitas. ¡Pero vamos, se volvía a lo mismo! ¡Ella no era estupida!

Realmente Magdalena no le debió insistir tanto para que prometiera hacer ninguna de esas tonterías, por que Rosette bienvenia el silencio entre las dos. Necesitaba pensar y mucho.

**XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX**

Ambas guardaron un gran silencio cada una metida en sus propios pensamientos, y caminando lentamente por uno de los largos pasillos que había elegido Magdalena. Realmente Rosette apreciaba el silencio porque necesitaba mucho tiempo para pensar e intentar asimilar toda aquella información del pasado de Chrno que no sabía.

¡Maldito sea él! Hasta ese momento Rosette había imaginada que cuando lo volviese a ver, correería dramáticamente a sus brazos para darle un gran abrazo. Pero no, ahora eso estaba cambiando mas por una idea en la cual incluía a Rosette pateándole el trasero al pequeño demonio tan fuerte que tendría que reencarnar tres veces para que se lograra volver a sentar.

¡¿Cómo es que ese tonto nunca le contó todo lo que había sucedido con Magdalena?! Las pocas veces que hablaron, él solo se había limitado a decir que Magdalena fue una amiga importante para él y que en algún momento ella se convirtió en la primera persona con la que hizo un contrato, pero solo eso, y nada más.

A él se le olvido mencionar toda la parte en la que habían vivido juntos y que Magdalena había dicho abiertamente que lo amaba, je-je que ventajoso. "¡Pequeño demonio inútil!" Pensó Rosette.

Y lo que mas le molestaba es que con esa actitud, ella no podía descifrar los sentimientos de Chrno. ¿Qué fue lo que sintió él? ¿Acaso también la amo?

Sacrificarse por un amigo es algo que sin dudar el Chrno que Rosette conocía haría, inclusive por Azmaria o hasta por la hermana Kate, en el más extremo de los casos ¿pero que hay del Chrno de antes? El Chrno solitario y que juraba lealtad a Aion, ¿lo haría? ¿Una simple amistad lo hubiese impulsado a traicionar todo lo que creía y a "sepultarse vivo" por la perdida de una "amiga"? ¿Acaso era correcto llamar a aquello solo "amistad"? Pero por otro lado, ¿Por qué no le había contado todo lo que sucedió entre ambos, si Magdalena era tan importante para él?

Rosette levanto la vista un poco para ver a Magdalena caminando frente a ella. Ahora se sentía como una idiota, ¿Cómo es que podía ser tan despistada? ¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta de que ella lo amaba? Era ilógico pensar que Magdalena iría hasta las entrañas del infierno solo por un "amigo"… eso solo lo haría alguien desesperado por ver a la persona que amaba.

Rosette se sonrojo un poco ante esta conjetura, ¿Qué no era ella quien estaba haciendo lo mismo? ¿Qué no era ella la que solo buscaba a un "amigo"? ¿Qué era lo que sentía realmente? Las palabras de Magdalena, la aturdieron de una forma que la sorprendió hasta a ella misma. Si Chrno era solo su "amigo" ¿Por qué sentía ganas de correr lejos de Magdalena, de gritarle que se fuera, de alejarse de ella? ¿Por qué le revolvía el estomago el tan solo imaginar a Chrno abrazándola o diciéndole palabras tiernas al oído? Podía imaginarlos a los dos. El frágil cuerpo de Magdalena acurrucado en los brazos fuertes, de Chrno en su forma mas demoníaca (y no iba a mentir mas sexy) mientras ella le decía en susurros directos a sus orejas puntiagudas, que soñaba con el siempre y que estaba enamorada de él locamente. ¡Y ahí estaba el idiota de Chrno, asintiendo y diciéndole que también la amaba!

Rosette sacudió la cabeza, esos pensamientos se tenían que ir ¡Pero ya! Por que le estaban entrando unas ganas de dispararle a algo ¡urgente! Pero que si las cumplia, ¡que el infierno se cuidara!

La rubia respiro hondo, debajo de su capucha. Necesitaba serenarse… pero cada segundo le entraban más y más unos celos de muerte. Si de muerte… ¡Pero no para ella, sino para quien anduviera enfrente! Lamentablemente quien estaba enfrente de ella era Magdalena, y para su menor suerte, ¡ella era el blanco de su enojo!

Otra vez tenia que calmarse, y respirar hondo. Magdalena no era la culpable de todo esto, "Es tu amiga… Rosette. Tú amiga. Recuérdalo" Eso sin contar con que era su única compañía y guía en este infierno. No podía enojarse con ella ¡No debía enojarse con ella! Pero Chrno… ¡Todo era culpa de ese diminuto imbe…!

Bueno, si lo pensaba mejor tampoco era culpa de Chrno… solo estaba canalizando su furia ciega hacia él. Sus celos no eran culpa de nadie, excepto de ella misma. Y si pensaba un poco mas detenidamente se daría cuneta que en ese caso Magdalena tendría más derecho de estar enojada o celosa con ella. Por que en cierta forma Rosette era la "intrusa" que se apareció en la vida de Chrno.

La historia de ambos definitivamente era tan trágica como la de Romeo y Julieta; Rosette recordaba cuando la leyó, tenia diez años, y al principio dijo que hacer ese tipo de amor eran una cursilería ficticia, y que eran unos tontos Romeo y Julieta por morirse de esa forma, al menos eso fue lo que dijo frente a sus amigos… pero esa noche sola en su habitación lloro. Ahora tenia deseos de ir a una habitación a llorar, y lo peor era que no sabia porque.

A una historia como la de Magdalena cualquiera desearía que la pobre pudiese encontrar a su amor perdido y estar juntos después de tanto sufrimiento. Entonces ¿Por qué tenia ganas de plantarse y gritar que "¡No!"? ¿Por qué detestaría un final así, cuando ambos tenían todo el derecho a estar juntos? Ah, tal vez era porque se trataba de SU Chrno y de nadie más que él. ¿Su Chrno? ¿Tenia el derecho de llamarlo así?

En primer lugar ¿Qué había sido Chrno para ella? ¿Un buen amigo, un compañero inseparable o un…? ¡No! No quería pensar en nada más, y menos cuando dentro de su interior se empezaba a sentir como la mocosa intrusa que había llegado a interponerse entre "ese amor tan perfecto". No podía comprenderse a si misma.

O tal vez si. Si, desde hace 62 años y 6 meses, ella ya sospechaba lo que sentía por Chrno; cada vez que él la miraba intensamente y ella se sonrojaba, o cada vez que "accidentalmente" ella trataba de que la tocara, aunque fuese una cosa de nada, y la forma en que su cabeza daba vueltas cada vez que pensaba en él. Seria que… ¿se había enamorado de Chrno?

¿Tenia alguna oportunidad? Ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que sentía por él, y lo único que sabia era que en su interior se despertaba una fiera cada vez que lo imaginaba abrazando a alguien más que no fuera ella, y más si la otra era Magdalena. Pero… ¿Qué oportunidad tenia frente a ella? Contra la dulce, tranquila y perfecta, Magdalena. La que veía como único significado de su vida a Chrno.

Aun cuando Rosette también hizo un contrato con Chrno y dio su vida por él; ella no lo hizo por amor en primera instancia, lo hizo por necesidad, porque sola no podía rescatar a su hermano de las garras de un enemigo desconocido. La razón de su existir fue encontrar a su hermano, no vivir por Chrno. El estar ahora aquí por él, no cambiaba ese hecho.

Eso sin contar todos los puntos menos que tenia por las incontables ocasiones en que lo había golpeado, pellizcado, torturado, gritado, esclavizado… y la lista podía seguir infinita pero no había caso en seguir. ¿De verdad habría posibilidad que después de conocer a alguien como Magdalena, él lograse llegar a sentir algo por ella? ¿O solo la veía como una amiga? O peor aun… ¿estuvo con ella por lastima, porque era la pequeña huérfana que por su culpa perdió al único familiar vivo que tenia? No, eso seria horrible.

Pero hablando de Magdalena ¿Cómo es que ella estaba tan serena con su presencia, cuando la misma Rosette ya empezaba a desear correr lejos de ella? Y gritarle que no se le acercara a Chrno. Ella era la ultima persona en tener el derecho de hacer eso, pero no podía evitar el sentirse de esa forma, por suerte la muerte la había hecho madurar y ya no era tan infantil como para armarle una escena de ese tipo… además de que sola no llegaría con Chrno.

Ya tenia que dejar este tema por la paz, pensando en eso no resolvería nada, sus sentimientos, los de Chrno, o los de Magdalena. El punto es que ahora su única guía y amiga en el infierno era Magdalena, y el estar de ese genio contra ella era inútil. Solo debía concentrarse en salir de ahí lo mas pronto posible, encontrar a Chrno, salvarlo, y lo que tuviese que ser, que lo fuera, y ella lo aceptaría, le gustase o no.

Mientras tanto Magdalena de cierta forma podía sentir el humor que Rosette se cargaba, tal vez no como un demonio o una criatura sobrenatural pero definitivamente sentía que la chica no estaba pensando exactamente cosas buenas de ella. Era de esperarse después de lo que le dijo. Pero tenia que enfocarse en sus propios problemas que no tenían nada que ver con cuestiones amorosas.

Magdalena, se preguntaba porque su poder precógnitivo no había funcionado a tiempo y le alerto del accidente que tendrían en el río. Eso fue algo de bastante importancia, y no lo pudo prever. Algo raro sucedía, desde que entro al infierno sintió como una fuerza que la presionaba y la asfixiaba, era mas como una presencia, tan fuerte que parecía una espesa niebla que le impedía ver su camino. Alguien o algo estaba siguiendo sus pasos muy de cerca. Y definitivamente sus intensiones eran peores que el los pensamientos de Rosette, si eso era posible.

**XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX**

Rosette ya estaba cansada de seguir caminando, se encontraba mareada, por los fosforescentes colores de las flores en las paredes y por los incontables pasillos todos iguales los unos a los otros, llenos de tierra y piedra… y mas piedra con simbolitos raros en las paredes y esos mugrosos espejos que ni siquiera podía ver.

Y todo fue peor cuando llegaron a un callejón sin salida, que realmente tenia bajo el unas largas escaleras en forma de espiral, que llevaban a otra sección interna del mismo laberinto, y desde esas escaleras sin barandal pudo observar que todo el laberinto mismo con sus quisquillosos pasillos y jardines hacían una espiral descendente hasta el fondo. Estaba decidido, ¡este lugar no estaba entre los que visitaba dos veces!

Así que siguió caminando con la vista mareada, por otro de los larguisimos pasillos elegidos por Magdalena. Intentando mantener una buena distancia, todavía podía sentir el palpitar de sus celos despiertos cada vez que la veía.

Algunas veces observaba de nuevo las paredes ahora cubiertas de raíces de los árboles que se encontraban encima, pero quitaba su mirada antes de que lograra ver su reflejo en los espejos que estaban también escondidos entre la naturaleza muerta y de piedra.

Los pasos de ambas hacían ecos lúgubres en aquel cerrado pasillo, hasta que por fin salieron y encontraron otro de esos curiosos jardines. Y pasando cerca de uno de los frondosos árboles de piedra, la rubia se pregunto como es que después de todo lo que recorrieron no es que haya visto ningún insecto o alimaña; la verdad era un pensamiento inútil, pero tenia que distraer su mente de cierto demonio.

Y estaba divagando en esas cosas, cuando de repente vio… a la araña más grande, fea, peluda y patona que nunca se hubiese encontrado. El animal la veía desde una de las raíces enraizadas en las paredes.

La chica se quedo quieta en su lugar, viendo fijamente a aquel monstruo, que también parecía observarla con sus múltiples y diminutos ojos. Rosette, pensó que no había problema en pasarla de largo. Pero repentinamente el arácnido camino velozmente por la raíz caída que tapaba exactamente el camino en frente de Rosette, y levanto sus patas delanteras para mostrarle sus pequeños, pero sobre todo venenosos colmillos.

Rosette otra vez se quedo como piedra en su lugar, e intento articular el nombre de Magdalena, que ignorando su retraso seguía caminando con calma y empezaba a tomar uno de los siete pasillos que ofrecían como opción aquel jardín.

Rosette, vio a los ojos a aquel insecto, y tomo aire. ¡No podía ser que esa diminuta cucaracha la atemorizara, después de todos los demonios que había cazado! Así que se armo de valor y empezó a caminar acercándose al lugar donde estaba la araña, y agacho la cabeza por debajo de la gruesa raíz para pasar.

Estaba a punto de salir por completo, cuando sintió algo que caminaba por su espalda, y al voltear a ver su hombro vio a la pequeña sabandija levantar de nuevo sus patas delanteras.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHH! ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ PESTE! –le grito histérica.

Pero parece que el animal le entendió lo contrario, tal vez si entendió lo que dijo e hizo lo opuesto. Porque se lanzo sobre su rostro, e hizo que la chica cayera sentada no sin antes chocar con una de las macabras figuras de piedra. Aunque eso no le importo porque desesperadamente luchaba por alejar esa pequeña masa peluda y negra con patas. Hasta que por fin la tomo, y la aventó lo mas lejos posible de ella.

Rosette, agachada tomo un poco de aire, después de haber vaciado sus pulmones con todos sus gritos histéricos. Y después se llevo las manos a sus costados para sacar de sus fundas sus dos 45, y con una mirada asesina empezó a disparar (o desperdiciar balas, mejor dicho) hacia el arácnido, que evadía con completa destreza a la chica.

Toda la furia reprimida de Rosette crecía, y no encontraba otra forma de calmarla que vaciando los dos cartuchos de "sagradas" que tenia en sus pistolas.

Pero ahí entre todo el polvo que levanto, la destrucción de las paredes de las entradas de otros pasillos, se encontraba la araña, mirando casi con burla a Rosette. Aun así, volvió a levantarse sobre sus dos patas y se escabullo entre los escombros de una de las paredes.

Rosette respiraba agitadamente, y observo detenidamente toda la destrucción que había causado. Había alrededor de tras cuatro estatuas en aquel jardín, dos todavía seguían en pie, las otras estaban hechas añicos, sin contar con los árboles que aunque eran de piedra quedaron como palillos. Y las paredes que aun seguían de pie estaban llenas de hoyos.

-Ups –alcanzó a decir Rosette.

Y en ese momento fue cuando recordó, que no debía hablar. Se llevo una mano a la boca y miro a su alrededor. Todo seguía igual envuelto por una capa de polvo y bañado por la luz que despedían esas extrañas flores.

Perfecto, nada sucedía. Probablemente Magdalena solo estuvo exagerando todo. Pero lo cierto era que el cielo no se estaba cayendo, no había ninguna explosión, no se la estaba comiendo la tierra, ni nada se movía… excepto la cabeza de la estatua frente a ella. ¡Un momento, eso estaba mal!

Rosette, podía sentir como su corazón casi se detenía de la impresión, cuando la cabeza de la estatua de una mujer levantando los brazos al cielo, giraba con lentitud hacia ella hasta quedar volteada de una forma que se hubiera sido de carne se habría roto el cuello. Aquella figura tenia la misma expresión altiva y suspendida en el tiempo que tenia hasta hace unos segundos, antes de girar su cabeza, pero había algo nuevo en sus ojos, como si se consumieran en llamas de odio hacia la chica rubia que la miraba con la boca abierta.

Rosette trago saliva con dificultad, como exorcista le ha tocado ver algunas cosas que prácticamente "harían que se le cayeran los pantalones a cualquiera". Y si ella tuviese pantalones en este momento de seguro se le caerían.

**XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX**

**Bueno, pues en si, este capitulo va avanzando mas la relación entre Rosette y Magdalena, y ya ven que no estaba tan loca en ponerlas como amigas antes, simplemente quería crear un punto en que se quiebra esa relación. Con lo de Joshua y su familia, bueno la verdad solo quería comentar de pasadita como se la están lidiando con la pronta perdida de Rosette (lo de el hijo de Joshua nada mas se me ocurrió para que se diera cuenta que no era sano querer esperar tanto a su hermana n.n, supongo que fue un poco loco). Y con lo de los pecadores pues como ven unos harán mas daño que otros.**

**Debo de decir que pensaba hacer esta historia del laberinto en un solo capitulo, pero como las dudas de Rosette me salieron muy largas y se metieron los colados del cielo, y la pandilla de los pecadores, pues me retrasaron (¬¬P culpa a los personajes). Pero, pues ni modo se tendrá que alargar mas este asunto.**

**XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX**

**CONTINUA**

**Capitulo 07**

"**Lost"**

**Rosette, esta perdida y sola en medio de aquel enorme laberinto, pero puede que aun sin la ayuda de Magdalena ella logre escapar de los peligros que le acechan.**

**Lo malo es que una pequeña pelea con su guía, pueda causarle a la chica tomar decisiones que al final lamentara.**

**Como siempre agradezco a quienes dejan review y a quienes tan solamente leen la historia. (Aunque obviamente preferiría que me dejaran una review aunque sea pequeñita, siempre ayuda para escribir mejor –y alegrar el alma XD-)**

**Nos vemos en 15 días (ahora si cumplo y no regreso hasta dentro de esa fecha)!**


	8. Lost

**Bien aquí traigo otro capitulo de esta loca historia. Aunque igual no se si va bien o no la historia porque no han dejado muchos comentarios. Humm De todas formas esta historia la terminare porque lo hare, hice una promesa por ello.n.n**

**Pero mas triste que eso, he visto que esta sección se ha estado muriendo un poco, porque nadie ha actualizado o publicado una historia nueva, por ejemplo me quede picada con la historia de Lord Risu-li pero ya van siglos que no la actualiza, T.T que triste. En serio cuando tengan tiempo y se les ocurra una historia alocada¡publíquenla! Que por eso todos estamos aqui.**

**Bueno ya me despido y les deseo que a todos les vaya muy bonito en la vida. Aquí les dejo el capitulo de esta quincena.**

**XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX**

**-INFERNI E PARADISO-**

**Capitulo 07**

"**Lost"**

Estaba nevando. Siempre nevaba ahí. El noveno infierno era un enorme cubo de hielo en el cual siempre nevaba y hacia un frió gélido.

La chica de orejas gatunas tembló, solo iba vestida con sus ropajes hechos de su propia legión, pero no le cubrían hombros ni piernas. Estornudo. Había salido tan rápido en dirección de este infierno que no recordó traer consigo alguna capa o ropa calentadora.

Pero al menos había logrado llegar en tiempo record. Nadie conocía mejor el infierno que Shader, la pecadora, ni siquiera Pandemonium. Se sonrió complacida, que después de tantos años sus idas y andadas por el infierno le hayan servido para encontrar los mejores atajos para llegar hasta el ultimo de los círculos infernales.

Y su sonrisa se amplio al encontrar lo que estaba buscando. Frente a ella se encontraba una cruz enorme, cubierta casi en su totalidad por un rosal, de espinas increíblemente largas para una planta de ese tipo, casi parecían espadas.

Shader miro afligida hasta el centro en lo alto de la cruz. Ahí estaba un joven de al parecer unos 20 años. No. Mejor dicho un demonio.

Sus grandes orejas estaban caídas, y su largo cabello violeta que le llegaba hasta la cintura se movía al compás del viento. Su cuerpo estaba atravesado por las enormes espinas, y cualquiera pensaría que era un cadáver, sino fuera porque su pecho aun se movía.

-Ha sido un largo tiempo… Chrno –el joven seguía con sus ojos cerrados- Je je claro que no espero que me contestes. Por que si estuvieras despierto de seguro me cortarías la cabeza después de todo lo que te hice ja ja ja- rió nerviosa Shader.

-"Pero sabes, he venido para decirte algo importante. Tampoco se si me puedes escuchar pero… si lo haces, por favor, Chrno, despierta. Tienes que liberarte de aquí. Eres uno de los demonios mas fuerte de todo pandemonium, eres el asesino de cien millones de demonios, algo tan simple como esto no puede ser que te este deteniendo."

El demonio de cabellos violáceos seguía en un profundo ensueño inadvertido de las palabras de Shader. La chica gato suspiró y bajó la cabeza.

-Tienes que despertar, Chrno. Te han venido a buscar. Aquellas dos niñas… Maria Magdalena y la chica Christopher… ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? –Se pregunto con mirada confundida- empezaba con R… Rosemary… Rosalía… Roseta… ¡Ah, Rosette¡Rosette Christopher! –gritó al haber acertado.

Y sus orejas se levantaron cuando escucharon un quejido de parte del demonio empalado en la cruz.

-Ro… Rose… Rosette –gimió con agonía el demonio.

-¡Así es, ella te ha venido a buscar! –gritó de nuevo entusiasmada.

-Rosette… -repitió el otro como en un trance y sin abrir los ojos- Rosette… perdóname… -y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

Shader suspiro, Chrno todavía seguía bastante inconciente como para siquiera tener idea de su presencia ahí. El otro demonio siguió murmurando por un rato más aquel nombre y pidiendo disculpas. La chica felina, sintió un poco de compasión por su antiguo camarada al verlo gemir como un niño. Y no pudo evitar pensar si esa chica no estaría más metida en el corazón de Chrno de lo que estuvo Maria.

-Chrno, en serio tienes que despertar. Tienes que ir con esas chicas y sacarlas de aquí. Porque sino dentro de poco algo muy, muy malo sucederá.

Shader levantó la vista hacia el frente, a la enredadera llena de espinos. Si tan solo lograra liberar a Chrno, tal vez recuperaría la conciencia. Se acercó unos pasos más a la cruz.

-Si te acercas un paso más te partiré a la mitad –dijo una voz femenina.

Shader obedeció y no se movió de su lugar. Se volteo con lentitud y vio detrás de ella a una joven rubia, vestida negro, que la chica gato recordó alguna vez el vestido lo hizo otra de sus antiguas compañeras, Fiore.

-Jeje nada mas se me cayó algo –mintió mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

La otra chica se acercó un poco, sin mudar una expresión fría y perdida en su rostro, muy parecida a la que tuvo la susodicha Fiore, la muñeca de las joyas.

-No es necesario que me mientas. Puedo ver a través de ti. Ni tampoco es necesario que le sigas hablando a este demonio, pronto su espíritu se agotara por completo.

Shader frunció el ceño en preocupación al escuchar esto.

-¿Así que viene hacia acá la poseedora de este rostro…? Entonces mejor no me apresurare en destruirlo. Hace mucho tiempo que no tenemos visitas tan interesantes. –Dijo acariciando uno de los enormes espinos- Será divertido.

Shader se alejo un poco de aquella chica y busco salir lo mas pronto que podía de ahí. Lamentaba tener que dejar solo a Chrno, pero por ahora no seria de ayuda. Uff. Ella misma tendría que encontrar la forma de sacar a las otras chicas del infierno. Porque si el que estaba detrás de ellas era quien creía entonces las cosas empeorarían, muy pronto.

**XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX**

Rosette miraba atónita como la estatua viviente se acercaba a ella de forma maquiavélica. No se podía mover, el miedo la inundaba. Algo bastante extraño en ella después de todas las cosas que como exorcista vivió. Tal vez era el ambiente en general, del lugar, poca luz, runas antigua pintadas en las paredes junto con pentágonos y otros símbolos demoníacos.

Tan distraída estaba viendo aquella aparición que no se dio cuenta cuando la segunda efigie se acerco por detrás de ella y la tomó del cabello con furia, haciéndola chirriar los dientes por el intenso dolor de la fuerza que imprimía casi arrancándole el cuero cabelludo.

El ser luego oprimió su delgado cuello con fuerza; la chica coloco sus manos enguantadas sobre el brazo inflexible de la estatua, pero sin importar el forcejeo esta le seguía oprimiendo mucho, y sintió más miedo ante el pensamiento de que sus huesos se rompieran aplastados por la monumental fuerza de la mole.

Pero antes de que el aire se le fuera de los pulmones, la chica despejo su mente. Todavía tenía una de sus 45 en la mano, y un cartucho en la cintura.

Con rapidez quito sus manos del brazo de piedra y tomo el objeto plateado de su cintura, para después colocarlo dentro de la negra pistola, que levanto al aire y con la cercanía del monstruo frente a ella, no tuvo ningún problema en volarle literalmente la cabeza.

La chica tosió bastante, cuando la mano libero su cuello; pero no tenia tiempo que perder porque frente a ella se acercaba otro de los monstruos. Al que le disparo con rapidez también dando en el blanco, desmoronando así su cuerpo.

Eso había sido muy fácil.

La chica miro a sus lados, esta vez, en serio nada se movía. Todo estaba lleno de caos y destrucción pero nada daba muestras de vida. Respiro con alivio un segundo, solo para que al siguiente su corazón latiera con preocupación.

¿Dónde estaba Magdalena?

**XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX**

Por otro lado Magdalena caminaba casi sumida en un trance, dejándose guiar por los caminos correctos para llegar hasta la salida, cuando escuchó un grito, seguido de unas cuantas maldiciones y disparos. La santa maldijo por lo bajo, algo que no hacia muy seguido, por eso después dijo "perdóname señor, por haber blasfemado". He intento regresar sobre sus pasos para dar encuentro con su compañera.

Y entonces fue que sucedió lo que ella tanto temía. Las paredes se empezaron a mover y a cambiar de lugar. Haciendo nuevos pasillos e intrincados recorridos.

Rosette en su lugar también sintió el estremecimiento de la tierra y vio como poco a poco las paredes destruidas se iban reformando y algunos corredores que estaban abiertos ahora se cerraban, mientras que otros nuevos se aparecían.

-¡No!

Grito mientras corría a golpear la pared donde creyó ver que Magdalena se fue. "¡Esto no podía estar pasando!" pensó y volvió a golpear el muro. No fue su culpa, no podía ser que ahora se iba a quedar encerrada ahí por la eternidad. Ella tenia que salir… tenia que encontrar a Chrno, y verlo al menos una vez mas…

_¿Pero el realmente querría verla otra vez…?_

Rosette abrió un poco los ojos. Escuchó pasos. Volteo con lentitud la cabeza, y miro como una docena de aquellas figuras que se le acercaban con pesadez. Con diferentes expresiones en la cara, detenidas en el tiempo, y que le recordaban bastante a la de los niños de la séptima campana, cuando fueron congelados.

Pero eso ya no importaba. Fueran demonios, fueran estatuas, fueran espíritus. Eran unos pobres tontos.

Rosette cargo la otra pistola vacía. Y levantó ambas armas que tenia en sus manos, dedicándose solo a disparar.

Y a descargar toda su ira contenida…

_Odiaba a Chrno por mentirle sobre Magdalena…_

_Odiaba a Magdalena por decirle la verdad…_

_Y se odiaba a ella misma por odiarlos, cuando ella no tenía cabida en ese asunto…_

Aunque podía seguir molesta un rato más con Magdalena, por haberse ido de largo sin esperarla. Y también con esa estupida araña…

Rosette se masajeo su cuello, cuando ninguno de los seres de piedra, se volvió a levantar.

Si lo pensaba bien, era bastante simple destruirlos, probablemente estos seres solo estaban hechos para atrapar mundanas almas humanas, y no se esperaban encontrar a una moja con balas sagradas. Definitivamente ese era un caso inusual que nadie esperaba.

La chica suspiro de nuevo, y se volvió a llevar su mano al cuello. Debajo de las yemas de sus dedos podía sentir como una pequeña protuberancia se había formado y le causaba una gran comezón. ¡Maldición ya vería ese animalejo¡Como se atrevió a morderla! _"¿Seria venenoso?_" Se pregunto preocupada.

-¡Rosette!

¡Era la voz de Magdalena! Pero se oía apagada detrás de los muros. Rosette se acercó a donde creyó oír que la llamaban, y esperó hasta que escucho de nuevo el grito.

-¡Aquí estoy! –le contesto con fuerza, y con las manos apoyadas en la pared.

-¡Gracias a dios¡¿Estas bien?!

-¡Mejor que los que me atacaron¡¿Cómo me encontraste?! –volvió a gritar a la pared.

Detrás de ella pudo escuchar que Magdalena suspiraba, señal de que estaba mas cerca también.

-Los disparos, Rosette –dijo la santa ya sin necesidad de gritar- ¿En verdad, no se te da lo de la discreción?

Rosette rió con nerviosismo y mejor cambio el tema.

-¿Cómo nos encontraremos?

-Tú espérame ahí, y no te muevas bajo ningún motivo. Yo te encontrare.

-Esta bi...

Pero la rubia no pudo acabar de acordar, cuando unos dedos la tomaban del cabello, y la hacían doblarse hacia atrás. ¡Demonios, la volvieron a tomar desprevenida!

Este ser fue mas rápido que los otros, y antes de que la chica le apuntase la tiro con fuerza hacia la otra pared. Rosette aun adolorida por el fuerte golpe, levanto en el aire su pistola y le disparo al monstruo de piedra que se abalanzaba sobre ella.

Después de una ronda de cinco tiros la estatua se volvió polvo, dejando el camino claro en la vista de Rosette. Para pena de ella, porque había un espejo enfrente.

Era largo y de cuerpo entero, con un marco dorado y elegante. El vidrio estaba lleno de polvo pero aun así devolvía el reflejo de la persona frente a el.

La joven tenía los ojos pegados al objeto. Y más al reflejo que le regresaba... Porque no era el suyo.

Lentamente camino hacia él. Y como sumergida en otro mundo, una Magdalena dentro del espejo imitaba sus movimientos. Ahí estaba la otra con la misma mirada atónita de Rosette, pero con unos ojos azul-turquesa y con un cabello de un rubio mas claro que el de ella.

-No… -dijo Rosette, al espejo.

-¡No¡NO¡TU NO ERES YO! –le grito con lagrimas de ira en los ojos.

E histérica golpeó el espejo con los puños cerrados, sin importarle que los vidrios rotos se lograran encajar a través de su guante hasta la carne de sus manos.

Golpeó, y golpeó con fuerza el espejo, sin comprender porque lo hacia, solo dejándose llevar por una furia incontrolable, hasta que ya no había mas vidrio que golpear, excepto la pared de piedra detrás del objeto.

Un zarandeo repentino la detuvo de seguir golpeando inútilmente la pared, y frente a ella se encontró la imagen de Magdalena, otra vez, pero esta si era la verdadera. En sus ojos azul hielo se mostraba una gran preocupación.

-¿Viste el reflejo del espejo? –le pregunto sin preámbulos.

-No -mintió Rosette, y alejo su vista de los inquisidores ojos de Magdalena.

-No me mientas –le zarandeo la santa.

Rosette, aun sin ánimos volteo a ver a Magdalena. Era un poco mas alta que ella y podía ver que había enojo en su mirar. Pero por alguna razón esto molesto aun más a Rosette, y se quito las manos de Magdalena con violencia.

-¡Tu eres la que debería dejar de mentir¡O al menos deja de darme la mitad de la información¡¿Qué hay de malo en el reflejo de los espejos?!

Magdalena se alejó un paso ante la inesperada agresividad de la chica, y bajó la mirada indecisa.

-Tu verdadero yo. Las almas que vienen al infierno son malvadas, Rosette, cuando se ven en uno de los espejos, ven lo que en realidad son: unos monstruos, no importa si fueron hombres o mujeres muy atractivos en vida. Este laberinto los maldice, y los convierte en piedra por ello.

"¿Tu verdadero yo?" se repitió en su mente Rosette. ¡Era ilógico! En aquel espejo lo que vio fue el reflejo de Magdalena, no el de un monstruo. Pero el preguntárselo, era admitir que la había desobedecido. Y Rosette no pensaba hacer eso, porque en primer lugar no fue su culpa.

-¿Segura no viste el espejo?

-No soy de piedra o si –dijo Rosette medio intentando convencer a Magdalena, medio intentando convencerse a si misma.

Y parece que aunque no muy convencida Magdalena le creyó, porque ya no insistió mas. Rosette miro distraídamente los escombros con miembros esparcidos de las estatuas: como manos, dedos y pies.

-Esas estatuas… no eran los guardianes de este infierno.

-No –negó Magdalena con la cabeza- el guardián de este infierno, es el laberinto mismo.

-Entonces, creo que ya sabe que estamos aquí.

-Así es, y seguirá cambiando las paredes para confundirnos mientras sigamos hablando.

-¿Qué hay de las estatuas? Tampoco nos dejaran de seguir ¿cierto?

-No. también están al tanto de nuestra presencia. Probablemente unas dos docenas de ellas, se dirigen hacia nosotras en este momento. Yo puedo guiarte hasta la salida sin importar cuantas veces las paredes se muevan, pero va a ser difícil esquivar a esos seres.

Rosette suspiro, viendo al cielo.

-Mis municiones no son eternas, Magdalena –dijo con un poco de fastidio- ya no nos queda tiempo. ¿En que dirección esta la salida?

La otra señalo hacia su izquierda, en el camino bloqueado por una pared, a modo de callejón sin salida.

-¿Qué estas pensando hacer? –le pregunto la santa mirando a Rosette con desconfianza.

-¿Qué mas? Voy a destruir las malditas paredes de este laberinto, con todo lo que tengo, hasta llegar a la salida. –le respondió la otra. Era lo mas lógico. Si las paredes estaban hechas de maldad, entonces cederían ante sus balas, aunque solo fueran simples "sagradas".

-¿¿Qué?? –Grito escandalizada Magdalena- ¿¿No escuchaste lo que te dije?? No podemos andar destruyendo el infierno. Romperíamos el equilibrio de este mundo y…

-¡Me importa un comino el equilibrio del infierno! Queramos o no estamos atascadas aquí, y esa es la mejor opción que tenemos. Así que ¡Por mi el infierno puede desaparecer! No creo que nadie se queje.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? –Le reprocho Magdalena- Hay personas que merecen estar aquí. ¿Te parecería justo que asesinos, ladrones y violadores anduvieran sin ningún miramiento en el cielo junto a personas inocentes?

-Yo creo que las cosas ya son injustas desde ahora –le corto Rosette- Sino pregúntaselo a Chrno.

-Rosette… -murmuró, Magdalena- aun a pesar de lo que sentimos por Chrno, es un hecho innegable que el es un asesino ¿Acaso me estas diciendo que por perdonarlo a él estarías dispuesta a perdonar a todos?

-Si es necesario si –dijo Rosette con determinación.

Magdalena se quedo anonadada viéndola a los ojos "Esta chica… en realidad es mi reencarnación…"

-Y bien ¿me vas a ayudar? –le pregunto con expectación Rosette.

**XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX**

Los disparos se oyeron por los espacios más recónditos del laberinto de kilómetros de distancia. Y en medio de escombros y polvo, corrían dos chicas rubias lo más rápido que sus piernas les permitían.

Rosette arrastraba de la muñeca a Magdalena que se quedaba un poco rezagada detrás de ella, mientras que al mismo tiempo disparaba a su frente y a sus costados cuando alguno de los seres de piedra salía a atraparlas. Detrás de ella corrían al menos dos docenas de esos seres, pero no eran lo suficientemente rápidas como para darles alcance.

Jadeante por todo el esfuerzo Rosette, aun tenía que encontrar suficiente tiempo como para disparar a las paredes que les cerraban el paso, que a veces aparecían de improvisto. Estas cedían con facilidad ante las balas "Ángelus" que como dijo el anciano eran bastante poderosas; al golpear las paredes, formaban una bola de energía igual que las "gospels" pero después la bola se alargaba formando una cruz como un post-impacto de varios metros de distancia.

-¿Cuánto falta? –pregunto Rosette, a Magdalena, mientras la soltaba para cambiar el cartucho vació de su pistola.

-¡Bastante! –grito Magdalena para hacerse oír.

-¡Demonios¡Este es mi último cartucho¿Cómo cuanto falta exactamente?

-¡Unos tres kilómetros!

¿Tres kilómetros, eh? Rosette, se llevo una mano libre a la cintura, y rozo con sus dedos una esfera con una cruz tallada que tenia amarrada en el cinturón de su costado. Una granada celestial.

-¡Rosette, no debes! –le grito afligida, Magdalena, al ver que la chica sacaba el arma esférica.

Pero Rosette no la escucho, o más bien la ignoro. Frente a ellas otras dos estatuas, se aparecieron y después de que la chica les disparara, con la otra mano saco la granada, y llevo el pequeño anillo que tenia hasta su boca, y lo arrancó de un jalón. Tomando impulso haciendo su brazo hasta atrás la tiro lo mas lejos que pudo, hasta perderse entre los pasillos escondidos por las paredes frente a ella.

Nada sucedió, esa cosa tardaba en accionarse, por suerte porque ambas tenían que encontrar un resguardo de ahora ya la treintena de estatuas que las seguían y de la explosión tan grande que se iba a suscitar.

La respuesta llego como caída del cielo, cuando vio que frente a ella había una intersección que partía el camino en dos.

-¡Por aquí! –le gritó a la santa mientras corría hacia la derecha.

Ambas chicas corrieron con más fuerza, por el estrecho pasillo que habían elegido, y casi con los talones pisados por sus perseguidores. Rosette, tan distraída estaba volteando a disparar que no oyó cuando Magdalena le dijo que era un camino sin salida, y se pego de lleno contra la pared. Un momento bastante cómico sino fuera por los espíritus del infierno que las perseguían.

-¡Maldición! –grito Rosette, mientras se sobaba su cara.

-¡Rosette! –Magdalena le volvió a gritar para llamar su atención, y que volteara a ver como se acercaban con rapidez los monstruos de piedra.

Rosette, no perdió tiempo y volvió a disparar al por mayor, los monstruos caían hechos polvo, pero por cada uno que caían aparecían cinco mas. Aun así ella siguió disparando como loca hasta que, por más que oprimía el gatillo, solo salía un ruido sordo. Sus balas se habían acabado.

La rubia maldijo por lo bajo, pero no se disculpo. Acorraladas ambas retrocedieron hasta tocar con la espalda la fría pared de piedra. Los monstruos parecieron presentir que se les habían acabado las municiones, y miraron desde sus rojizos ojos, ensartados en sus rostros, rígidos y sin expresión.

"¿Cuánto mas tardara esa porquería en explotar?" pensó Rosette, mientras que veía como se acercaban con desesperante lentitud los cuerpos de piedra.

Como escuchando sus pensamientos, en ese momento se escucho una gran explosión, tan grande que hizo temblar la tierra, y las dos chicas cayeron sobre sus rodillas al no poder contener el equilibrio. Unos segundos después una intensa luz ilumino todo el laberinto, casi como si se hubiera liberado un sol entero en medio de la construcción, y las siluetas de las paredes y los monstruos en frente de ellas desaparecieron como engullidas.

Las chicas se hicieron dos ovillos sobre la tierra, y cubrieron sus cabezas con sus brazos, cuando abrieron sus ojos frente a ellas encontraron un cráter enorme que terminaba hasta un puntito de luz en la distancia.

-¡La salida! –le confirmo Magdalena.

-Vaya… –dijo viendo los tres kilómetros vacíos- eso de seguro nos ahorro mucho trabajo.

Y antes de que Magdalena pudiese entender la broma, la tierra volvió a temblar y pedazos de escombro empezaron a caer.

-¡Se esta derrumbando!

-¡Bueno, entonces es un buen momento para gritar "piernas para que las quiero"¡Corre, Magdalena!

Y como si antes no hubieran corrido ya ni un metro, sus cansadas piernas corrieron con más fuerza, si eso era posible, intentando también esquivar las piedras que les caían encima. Aun así parecía que no corrían nada porque la salida, seguía muy lejana.

Ya cuando estaban, a unos metros de ella, enorme piedras empezaron a caer sobre el espacio con forma de arco, que despedía una mísera luz gris. Ah¡Pero que Rosette Christopher se dejara de llamar así, si se daba por vencida con tan solo eso! Tomando impulso tomo la mano de Magdalena, y se aventó a si misma junto a la otra por el pequeño espacio que quedo libre de piedras. Después todo se volvió negro.

**XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX**

-Uhm ¿Dónde estoy?

Pregunto Rosette cuando sus ojos e abrieron y solo distinguía formas nublosas y borrosas. Hasta que pudo distinguir a Magdalena arrodillada frente a ella.

-Te golpeaste contra una piedra al tirarte, y te desmayaste ¿estas bien?

-Creo… ¿logramos salir?

-Si a duras penas… pero el precio fue bastante grande… Rosette, lo hiciste de nuevo… –y señalo con su dedo pulgar una montaña detrás de ellas con un arcón igual al que habían visto cuando entraron al laberinto, pero ahora la cara del demonio estaba partida a la mitad, y lo único que se podía ver debajo de el eran más y más piedras.

-¡Eso… Eso… No fue mi culpa! –solo atino a gritar la novicia, mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

-Rosette. Tenemos suerte de haber escapado. ¿Qué demonios fue lo que paso ahí adentro? Se que hablaste primero porque por algo las paredes se empezaron a mover.

-¡Espera¡No fue mi culpa¡Fue culpa de una estupida araña! Se me lanzo directo a la cara –dijo Rosette intentando defenderse- ¡Hasta parece que lo hizo a propósito igual que el pajarraco que estaba en el río!

-¿pajarraco? –inquirió confundida la otra santa- ¿De que hablas?

-Allá en el río, un pájaro me hizo ver hacia el agua, no lo hice a propósito ¡Fue su culpa!

Magdalena frunció sus delicadas facciones y miro a Rosette, con enojo.

-Dime la verdad.

-Te la estoy diciendo ¡eso fue lo que paso!

-¡No me mientas, Rosette! –Grito bastante molesta Magdalena- Deja de mentir como una chiquilla, ya eres lo bastante grande como para entender.

La cara de Rosette se empezó a poner roja de la ira, y no se contuvo al gritarle de vuelta a Magdalena.

-¡TE ESTOY DICIENDO LA VERDAD!

-¡NO, NO ES ASI! –y bajo un poco el nivel de su voz- Porque en el infierno no hay animales. Solo almas humanas y demonios.

-Pues te equivocas eso fue lo que vi –le refuto Rosette con una mirada desafiante.

Por unos segundos ambas chicas mantuvieron sus ceños fruncidos y sus ojos inmovibles la una de la otra, azul-zafiro contra azul-turquesa. Hasta que por fin Magdalena suspiro resignada, y bajo sus ojos. Si Rosette decía que había visto eso, cualquier cosa que ella dijese no podría contrariarla. A final de cuentas Magdalena era quien _conocía mejor a Rosette en todo el mundo_, aunque la otra no lo supiera.

-No tiene sentido esto.

-No. Porque yo digo la verdad –dijo la otra frunciendo tanto el ceño que sus cejas se juntaron.

Magdalena sonrió distraídamente y toco con su dedo índice su frente.

-No deberías de fruncir tanto la frente. Te podrías quedar así de por vida. Y no va importar que chica tan linda seas, no creo que a ningún hombre le agrade tener una novia que le mire feo.

Los ojos de Rosette se abrieron como platos y parpadeo de una forma cómica ante el comentario de Magdalena. Es que acaso… es que acaso… ¡le estaba diciendo que no tenía oportunidad con Chrno! El rostro de Rosette se enrojeció mucho de ira, pero después golpeada por la brisa se empezó a calmar. Solo porque Magdalena hablara de chicos no es que se estuviera refiriendo a Chrno. Perfecto ya se estaba poniendo paranoica.

-Soy una monja ¡Por dios como iba a pensar en eso! –dijo apretando los puños e intentando contener su rabia.

-¡Ves! Eso te quita aun más posibilidades. En verdad necesitas un cambio de hábitos, niña jaja

Rosette se quedo anonadada viéndola de nuevo. ¿Cómo podía sacar un tema como ese de la nada? Muy pocas personas la fastidiaban aun **mas** después de verla previamente enojada, y vivían (o al menos quedaban enteros) para contarla, entre esas pocas personas solo se contaba a Chrno… y eso porque el era un demonio y no se moría tan fácilmente. "Magdalena, no me gusta golpear mujeres, pero ¡ya estas empezando a llegar a mi limite!" pensó Rosette aun intentando contenerse.

-No te encuentro la gracia –dijo de forma seca.

-¿Cómo que no? Si ya has escuchado la oración "Ave Maria… llena eres de gracia" ja ja ja – Intento seguir Magdalena para aligerar el momento tan tenso que se había dado entre las dos, cuando había acusado a Rosette de mentir.

La novicia sonrió un poco, y después hecho a reír abiertamente. Esta bien, tenia que admitir que la otra chica era graciosa. Y le daba mas risa pensar que diría la hermana kate si supiera que su "santificada" Maria Magdalena dijera esas cosas.

Ambas chicas rieron intentando sacar el tenso momento que hace unos segundos se había dado.

-Bien, creo que ya es hora de que nos pongamos en marcha –determinó Magdalena.

-¿Hay algo en especial que deba hacer esta vez? –preguntó Rosette, de un mejor humor.

-Si. No te despegues de mí. –dijo Magdalena sonriendo.

Magdalena pensó en ese momento que seria mejor no tentar tanto a la suerte, por poco y no lograba salvar la situación de hace unos momentos, y en un lugar como este no era una buena opción el estar peleadas. La tensión entre ellas había comenzado.

Y las cosas parecían complicarse más y más, porque no podía sentir sus poderes de precognición.

**XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX**

El camino frente a ellas era imposible de ver todo envuelto en espesa bruma, las chicas sabían que se encontraban en un pantano, por el burbujeante sonido de agua a lo lejos, y por la peste característica de aquellos lugares.

Ya llevaban un tiempo caminando así, y Rosette ya le empezaban a doler los pies. Bueno, a decir verdad le dolía todo el cuerpo, en especial la cabeza, que la sentía arder y el cuello acalambrado. Se quito un guante y se llevo la mano a la cabeza, y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

-Magdalena, no me siento muy bien. Por favor detengámonos.

-Rosette, ya te dije que no importa cuanto te canses¡realmente no lo estas! No te vas a morir por caminar un poco más.

La novicia rubia se volvió a colocar su guante y volteo los ojos en desesperación.

-Eres una negrera.

Magdalena se sonrojo un poco ante el comentario y carraspeó.

-Esta bien, si quieres tomar un descanso, lo tomaremos. ¿Qué te parecen aquellas rocas? -dijo señalando un punto gris y borroso mas adelante. La novicia a su lado simplemente asintió incapaz de decir nada más por el fuerte acceso de jaqueca que tenia.

Ambas chicas no tardaron en llegar a una formación de rocas desiguales pero que servían muy bien como asiento. Rosette no dudo en dejarse caer abatida, mientras que Magdalena solo se sentó cruzando una pierna. Sentadas hacían un contraste extremo la una de la otra: Magdalena, fresca como rosa en primavera; al contrario de rosette, que parecía tener cara de sapo mareado.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-¿Me veo bien?

Magdalena ladeo un poco la cabeza, examinándola.

-No. Parece que utilizaron tu cabeza para trapear los baños del convento.

-"Ja-ja" Muy graciosa, pero no me siento de humor –dijo Rosette echando para atrás su cabeza.

Magdalena volvió a carraspear, y sintió también que ese no era el mejor momento para hablar, así que dejo a la otra descansar un rato.

**XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX**

Paso al menos una hora, por lo que Rosette sintió. Y agradeció al cielo que el tiempo transcurriera mas lento en el infierno, por que o si no, su pequeño descanso le hubiera costado mucho con su reloj. Ya podía sentir su cabeza palpitar menos, pero aun así tenia la sensación de que hubiesen puesto a hervir su sangre, y no podía quitarse esa ansiedad del cuerpo.

-Rosette… -la llamo Magdalena.

Ella volteo lentamente, todavía adolorida.

-¿Si, que sucede? –pregunto lacónica, Rosette.

-¿Has pensado en lo que te dije? –inquirio Magdalena después de un segundo de pensarlo,

-Me has dicho muchas cosas, Magdalena. –dijo Rosette, empezando a presentir de que se trataba el asunto.

-Acerca de lo que le dirás a Chrno ¿Has pensado en ello?

Rosette, frunció el ceño y ahora si pudo sentir que la sangre se le hervía. ¿¿Y eso que demonios le interesaba a Magdalena?? Se llegó preguntar. ¿Es que no tenia mejores cosas en que pensar¿Cómo es que le seguía preguntando eso, después de todas las cosas que le dijo…?

-Magdalena –empezó, intentando contenerse de decir una barbaridad- no quiero sonar grosera… pero ¿Qué te importa lo que sienta?

-Rosette, de verdad no quiero meterme en tu vida…

"¿En serio? Pues no lo parece…" pensó la novicia con el ceño fruncido.

-…pero no quiero que cometas otra vez el error de alejarte de Chrno sin decirle lo que sientes.

Rosette, se volteo de improvisto y la miro muy enojada y con la boca abierta.

-¿"Lo que siento"? Tú que sabes de lo que siento. Yo no siento nada. Y sabes una cosa, yo no le voy a decir nada a Chrno. Simplemente lo encontramos y lo sacamos de aquí lo mas pronto posible, y punto. ¡Que él haga lo que quiera con su vida! …o con su muerte, da igual. –"inclusive si quiere irse contigo" pensó molesta.

-Rosette… no lo tomes así. Debes de pensar en lo que sientes, no puedes escapar de hacer eso por siempre. Además… no estoy segura de que podremos sacar a Chrno de aquí… –cmento con aflicción la santa.

-¿Qué me estas queriendo decir? El propósito de hacer este viaje ¡es para salvar a Chrno! –dijo Rosette, sintiendo calentar su rabia.

-No. El propósito de este viaje es para que le digas tus sentimientos a Chrno. Ese fue el trato que hiciste con los jueces. Yo solamente te dije que podíamos salvarlo de una terrible carga que lo agobia, y que poco a poco lo esta matando. Malinterpretaste lo que dije y…

Iba a seguir Magdalena, pero la cortó Rosette cuando se levantó de golpe y furica le grito.

-¡Si¡Te malinterprete¡Todo este maldito tiempo te he estado malinterpretando! –vio que Magdalena quiso intentar decir algo, pero no la iba a dejar hablar. Esta vez no- ¡Nunca te entiendo! Por ejemplo. Dices que amas a chrno ¡pero no lo quieres salvar!

-Rosette, yo no…

-¡¡Y eso no es lo único!! También todo este maldito viaje¿¿Cómo… como vienes a hacer un viaje, con una mujer que estuvo viviendo cuatro años con la persona que amaste¿¿¿Y aparte le preguntas que es lo que siente por él¡¿ES QUE, EN QUE CABEZA CABE ESO MAGDALENA?!

-Rosette, no te exaltes por favor… -quiso calmarla Magdalena sin saber que hacer.

-¿¿Qué no me exalte…¿QUE NO ME EXALTE¿Cómo quieres que no este exaltada después de todo lo que me dijiste, eh?

La santa cerró los ojos con frustración; ya sabia que esa charla iba a tener severas repercusiones.

-¿Por qué, magdalena? Solo dime ¿¿Por qué demonios, desde que llegue aquí no has hecho otra cosa mas que hostigarme para que acepte… acepte… que…?? –balbuceo un poco Rosette, sabia lo que queria decir, pero se le trababan las palabras con tan solo ver a la otra chica- ¡AAGGH NO IMPORTA! Solo dime por…

La novicia militante de la orden de Magdalena, se quedó a la mitad de su frase cuando llego a una terrible resolución en su mente (probablemente equivocada), que hizo que por unos segundos la piel sonrojada de sus mejillas por la alta fiebre, se volviese pálida tal nieve.

-Eres una maldita, Magdalena… ¡Ya entiendo por que demonios es que me molestas tanto…! –aseguro Rosette.

-¡Rosette! No te permito que me hables así. Y te puedo asegurar que cualquier cosa que pien…

-¡NO! Y ya deja de hablar como si fueses mi maldita maestra o mi madre. Tu eres… eres… -No podía encontrar la palabra, o la frase adecuada para describirle a Magdalena todo el odio que sentía en ese momento, hasta que a su mente floto una memoria de una pelea que tuvo una vez con Satella- ¡Eres…¡ERES UNA HIPOCRITA! Dijo apuntandla con un dedo- Todo este tiempo haciéndote pasar por mi amiga, y mi guía. Y a la primera oportunidad que te llega ¡me restriegas en mi cara la relación que tienes con Chrno¡Pues claro que me ibas a andar preguntando que es lo que siento por él¡Si tu ya sabes que no tengo ninguna oportunidad!

-Rosette… -empezo la santa con la boca abierta, de que Rosette pensara eso.

-¡Pero claro, todo este teatrito de salvarlo, y acompañarme, es solo para hacerte sentir mejor a ti misma¡Para que no te sientas mal cuando vuelvas con él¡POR QUE TE COMPADECISTE DE LA OTRA POBRE-TONTA-QUE-HIZO-UN-CONTRATO-CON-TU-DEMONIO! –grito apretando los puños.

-¡Basta! Eso no es… -quiso detenerla Magdalena, pero la furia de Rosette cada vez llegaba a mas niveles.

-¡ESA ES TODA LA VERDAD¿¿Quieres saber por que no acepto lo que siento por Chrno¿¿QUIERES SABER POR QUE NUNCA LE DIJE QUE ESTABA ENAMORADA DE ÉL?? –grito aun mas fuerte la novicia, apretando el reloj dorado en su cuello.

-Rosette… -Magdalena quería hablar desesperadamente, quería arreglar las cosas pronto, pero la otra no le daba tregua.

-POR QUE SIN IMPORTAR CUANTO LO… amaba… tu siempre estabas en su mente… no te conocía –la voz de Rosette se empezó a quebrar anticipando llanto- …no te conocía, pero aun así siempre supe que tu estabas ahí… dentro de él… y yo nunca iba a poder estar ahí tambien…

Las manos de Rosette, temblaban sobre el reloj dorado de su cuello.

-¡PUES FELICIDADES¡LO TIENES PARA TI SOLA, Y HAS DEMOSTRADO QUE SOY UNA TONTA! –grito con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones ya sin contener el llanto, y con un violento movimiento se arranco el reloj de su cuello- ¡¿ESTO ES TUYO TAMBIEN, NO ES ASI¡¡No quiero tu lastima, ni la compasión de Chrno¡TOMALO!

Fue la ultima palabra que Magdalena oyó de Rosette, antes de que la novicia le aventara agresivamente el reloj a su pecho, causando que se doblara un poco ante la impresión, y dándole tiempo a la otra chica de salir corriendo hecha un mar de lagrimas.

-¡Rosette¡ROSETTE!

Le gritó Magdalena; y le intento dar alcance, pero ya era muy tarde. La bruma era tan espesa que casi no permitía ver, y además Rosette era rápida ya que ni siquiera podía escuchar sus pasos o sus sollozos.

La santa suspiro y se paso una mano por su cabello, después se regreso un poco atrás en su camino, y recogió el reloj que había quedado tirado en el piso.

-Señor… ¿Por qué a veces seré tan tonta…?

Pregunto en un murmullo a la nada en donde se encontraba.

**XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX**

Muy lejos de donde se había suscitado aquella pelea, una mujer de cabellos verdosos se sonreía con perversidad, ya que con sus poderosos sentidos sobre-humanos había logrado escuchar toda la trifulca de las santas. No muy difícil después de lo fuerte que había gritado, Rosette.

Ahí sobre las ruinas del que había sido una de las trampas mas mortales del infierno, el laberinto de la vanidad. Ella jugaba con una araña cubierta de un grueso cabello negro y que era del tamaño de su puño.

-Mi veneno de la ira, nunca falla –dijo sin dejar de hacerle cariñitos al arácnido que levantaba sus patas delanteras mostrando sus enormes dientes blancos que babeaban veneno.

-Esa relación ya estaba fracturada desde antes –dijo una voz detrás de ella.

Como saliendo de las sombras, un hombre encapuchado de negro se colocó al lado de la sensual mujer.

-Je je Y dígame ¿esta usted satisfecho o decepcionado con ello… Maestro Ángel Rael? –y sonrió aun mas la pérfida pecadora.

El hombre se bajo su capucha oscura, mostrando así un rostro hermoso tanto que hasta parecía femenino, con una tez blanca, cabello café caoba y ojos azul ultramar resplandeciente.

-Oh, señorita Rizzel… a mi no me satisface o me decepciona este asunto… yo tan solo soy un humilde observador –dijo con una sonrisa amable, aunque la pecadora podía percibir la hipocresía detrás de ella.

-Claro, un observador… como todos -le respondió Rizzel, riéndose al final.

-Ese es su punto de vista –comento sin inmutar su sonrisa y viendo hacia el horizonte, aquel que se hacia llamar tan solo un observador.

**XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX**

**Por lo general rosette, es una chica impulsiva, pero el veneno de esa araña la hizo ver y sentir muchas cosas que no estaban ahí, creo que normalmente si Rosette se hubiera enterado de todo lo de Magdalena y Chrno habría arremetido contra él con una ley del hielo o miradas de odio, en vez de hacerle todo un show a la otra chica; pero bueno, ese es mi punto de vista¿Creen que le estoy poniendo mucho drama?**

**Como sea, aquí se acaba otro capitulo del fic; de verdad deseo ya poder acabar pronto con este arco, porque me doy cuenta de que aparte de que esta un poco largo, no transmite realmente hacia donde va la historia, que mas que nada quería que fuera romántica, pero según yo todo este drama es necesario para futuros capítulos.**

**Igual espero haber divertido o interesado aunque sea un poco con este capitulo, ya saben no dejo cabos sueltos, cualquier misterio será revelado hasta después. Pero igual dudas, comentarios, sugerencias o criticas son bien recibidas.**

**XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX**

**CONTINUA**

**Capitulo 08**

"**Envy"**

**Rosette ahora esta sola, perdida y sin el reloj. Muy inteligente de su parte el tirarlo, eh. Pero el estar confundida, la puede llevar a pedir algunas cosas que nunca debieron ser deseadas. Y una ayuda inesperada de un demonio podría traerle mas problemas que soluciones.**

**Gracias a todos los que leen el fic, y si les gusta dejen review para saber que sigo por buen camino, aunque igual aprecio a todos los lectores.**

**¡Nos veremos en otros 10 o 15 días¡Bye!**


	9. Envy

**¡Hola! Estoy de vuelta con otro loco capitulo de mi fic, jeje. Me gustaría comentar tantas cosas pero ahorita ando medio corta de tiempo, con un trabajo nuevo que tengo y todo eso, así que nada mas vengo a dejárles el capi y sobre todo a agradecer a todos los que me han dejado review, porque su apoyo siempre me sube los ánimos para seguir escribiendo ¡Millones de gracias! Y en especial a una cierta persona que siempre, siempre, me apoya y que sabe bien quien es… n.n**

**-INFERNI E PARADISO-**

**Capitulo 08**

"**Envy"**

Rosette, corría con fuerza… escapando.

Escapando de Magdalena.

Escapando de Chrno.

Escapando de esa realidad donde ellos estaban juntos.

Pero de lo que no podía escapar era de sus propios sentimientos. Esos malditos, la seguían a cada paso que daba. Y no paraban de molestarla y de estrujar su corazón haciéndolo añicos.

Odiaba ser tan estupida; y odiaba a Chrno, por ocultarle demasiado por tanto tiempo.

¿Por qué no le dijo las cosas en su cara desde el principio¿Por qué no le dijo que amaba a Magdalena¿Por qué había tenido que ser tan… amable y cariñoso con ella… si amaba a otra…?

¿…Por qué ella misma tenia que estar tan molesta, cuando en realidad Chrno nunca le ofreció mas que su amistad?

Desde siempre lo de ellos dos fue una amistad fuerte e inquebrantable, pero, nunca llego a ser nada mas. Probablemente porque Rosette con su infantil personalidad nunca se lo permitió a Chrno. Pero aun siendo amigos ella siempre sintió que Chrno le pertenecía… hasta ahora, que conoció a Magdalena. Y se dio cuenta que comparado con lo que ella tenia con él, lo que habían vivido juntos, solo fue un juego de niños.

Rosette, nunca fue para Chrno, mas que una amiga, más que una niña. Una niña por la que sintió compasión después de que creyó que por su culpa secuestraron a su hermano. Una niña a la que se sintió obligado a hacer un contrato para devolverle lo que perdió. Eso es lo que ahora sentía que ella era para Chrno… una obligación.

Y eso la estaba carcomiendo por dentro y causando un gran dolor. Le dolía tanto el saber que él ya no era su demonio. Y que le pertenecía a Magdalena. Probablemente desde siempre.

Le dolía, le dolía tanto. Y no podía evitarlo. Rosette nunca dijo que lo amaba y él tampoco nunca dijo nada. No había nada que lamentar. Pero aun así la chica no podía dejar de sentir como si le hubiesen arrebatado algo que era suyo.

Rosette seguía corriendo histérica sin importarle que se tropezara, sin importarle que su cabeza le doliera tanto que se partiera en dos. Inclusive su pie quedo atrapado entre unas rocas, y a duras penas lo pudo sacar, perdiendo su bota en el camino. Y aun descalza sin importarle el dolor de su pie, al tener que pisar filosos guijarros, siguió andando sin detener. Todo porque su mente seguía ocupada en lamentarse por sus recién descubiertos sentimientos por Chrno.

No dejaba de pensar que ahora tanto ella, como Magdalena y Chrno, estaban en iguales condiciones. Y el demonio no dudaría en elegir a la mujer que le dio su vida solo por amor.

¿Es que en serio, no tendrían ningún peso esos cuatro años en que vivieron en el convento¿Dónde quedaban las experiencias que habían vivido: lo momentos tristes, los felices, los preocupantes¿Es que no significarían nada para él? Probablemente no. Lo que Magdalena y él tuvieron, fue amor. Lo que ella tuvo con él fue un contrato.

Y le llego la fría resolución a su mente… ella estaba de mas.

Sollozando se dejó caer al suelo abatida y sin poder dar un paso más. Chrno nunca fue de ella, pero ahora lo había perdido. Y ahora estaba metida en medio de este basurero inmundo del infierno, sola y sin saber como salir. Se sentía como una tonta argumentando todo ese tiempo que quería verlo, cuando la única que tenia el derecho era Magdalena…

Y como la odiaba ahora. Todo ese tiempo se había hecho pasar por su amiga, por su compañera y confidente. Cuando en realidad, siempre se estuvo riendo en su cara.

La rubia dejo caer su puño sobre la tierra, y siguió culpando a Magdalena sin saber realmente lo que la otra sentía.

Entonces por un momento detuvo su llanto, rememorando un acontecimiento que se seguía repitiéndose una y otra vez en su vida. El que siempre la confundiera con "Maria Magdalena". En algún momento ella supo que sus estigmas eran la evidencia que la hacían su reencarnación. Pero nunca presto mucha atención a eso, ya que realmente no había sentido en nada distinta; no se sentía con un conocimiento supremo ni tampoco tenia visiones del futuro ni nada por el estilo, ella simplemente seguía siendo ella misma.

Pero las personas que conocieron a Magdalena alrededor de su vida, no dejaban de intentar confundirla con ella. ¿Por qué no también Chrno, que fue una de las personas mas cercanas a ella?

Un terrible escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo. Y recordó ahora con dolor, una noche estrellada y llena de fuegos artificiales que compartió con él en medio de un carnaval, y así también las tiernas palabras que le declaro.

¿Habían sido realmente para ella¿O inconcientemente desde siempre Chrno había visto a Magdalena en su persona? Tal vez toda la protección y el cariño que le profesaba iba dirigido para la otra chica, y él en un intento vago lo intentaba comunicar a través de ella.

Rosette volvió a llorar con más fuerza al pensar en eso. Que probablemente todo ese cariño, preocupación y protección que Chrno le demostró fueron mentira. Y que si alguna vez había existido un indicio vago de amor ese era dirigido para Magdalena. Chrno si alguna vez la había amado no fue dirigido para quien era ahora, sino para quien fue.

Y en ese momento tan desesperado y confuso, deseo nunca haber conocido a Magdalena, y dejar que siguiera siendo un nombre vació, y no una mujer de la que se podía sentir amenazada. Así que hizo lo único que podía hacer… culparla y odiarla.

Culpándola de que ahora estaba perdida, y sin su reloj (que tontamente le había tirado en la cara) Y odiándola por todo. Por haberla acompañado. Por haberle dicho su pasado con Chrno. Por haberlo amado. Sobre todo por eso la odiaba

"¡Ojala nunca la hubiera conocido!" volvió a pensar con furia. Pero no. Eso era un deseo con poco espíritu, después de la forma tan ruin (en que al parecer de Rosette) Magdalena había jugado con sus sentimientos. Lo que realmente deseaba es que nunca hubiera conocido a Chrno, que…

-Desearía que Magdalena nunca hubiera existido… -dijo Rosette con voz agitada por las lagrimas y la furia. Mientras que desde la frente empezaba a emanar sangre, que recorrió sus mejillas confundiéndose con sus lágrimas.

El primero de los estigmas se había aparecido.

Pobre Rosette, en realidad pobre, si supiera que todo lo que pensaba estaba totalmente alejado de la realidad, y que ese deseo tendría terribles consecuencias.

**XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX**

Algo lejos de ahí en medio de ese enorme y pútrido pantano, otras dos figuras caminaban juntas; una mujer sensual al lado de un hombre con una larga capa.

Repentinamente la densa niebla se removió, como estremeciéndose y soplo un aire gélido y sobrenatural. La mujer se sonrió ante esto.

-Así que por fin ha hecho su deseo.

El hombre no dijo nada simplemente siguió sonriendo amablemente.

-¡No puedo esperar para la diversión! pero, mi señor me dijo que ahora solo debía de sentarme y observar. Espero que den buen espectáculo esas dos – dijo Rizzel, la pecadora, mientras que seguia sonriendo con sus blanquísimos colmillos.

-Si ese es tu deseo, entonces de seguro se cumplirá. De todas formas ¿que no es este el infierno en donde los mas oscuros deseos se hacen realidad? –dijo el otro con voz alegre.

Y después volteo a ver un punto en donde no se podía ver nada más que bruma, pero él sabia que ahí en especial se estaba concentrando una gran cantidad de energía maligna.

**XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX**

Magdalena caminaba gritando el nombre de Rosette, pero solo obtenía silencio de respuesta. La otra debía de estar bastante lejos.

Suspirando afligida y preocupada se detuvo. Lo peor de todo era que sus poderes de clarividencia no habían regresado aun; por alguna razón desde que entraron al infierno, casi no habían servido. El rió… el laberinto… y ahora esta pelea, todos debió haberlos visto de antemano¿o es que acaso todo era un plan del señor?

Por alguna razón, Magdalena sentía que el Señor tenía muy poco que ver con todo esto. Y recordando las revelaciones de Rosette, acerca de las apariciones con forma animal que vio, lograba empezar a darse una idea de quien podía estar detrás de todo esto.

Ahora se sentía arrepentida de haber tachado a Rosette de mentirosa, y quería buscarla para pedirle una disculpa. Tampoco se sentía resentida por las cosas que la otra le dijo, porque si pensaba todo con claridad, era la forma en que cualquier chica enamorada actuaría. Rosette aunque algunas veces mostraba ser madura, la mayoría del tiempo actuaba como lo que era, una niña, y si a eso se suma que estaba confundida por lo que sentia por Chrno, pues era lógico que empezara a estar celosa

La misma Magdalena no estaba segura de que si ella estuviera en una situación parecida no actuaría de forma diferente, a final de cuentas ella también amaba mucho a Chrno, pero lo que la diferenciaba de Rosette es que ella comprendía y sabía ciertas cosas que la otra no. Cosas que le debió haber dicho desde el principio, y así habria logrado evitar todo este drama.

-Te veo muy triste Magdalena –dijo una voz detrás de ella.

Magdalena sobresaltada giro en su lugar para encontrarse con un par de ojos azules, pertenecientes a un ángel que conocía bien.

-¡Rael¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó sorprendida.

-Solo observando… Pero… cada quien a su asunto. ¿Dónde esta _tu otra yo_? –preguntó misterioso y burlón.

-Ella… se ha ido –dijo Magdalena triste, y sin sentir necesidad de mentirle al otro- Necesito encontrarla. Rael, te pido que no te entrometas en estos asuntos. Por favor olvídame de una buena vez y vuelve a donde perteneces.

Magdalena se dio la vuelta para irse, cuando el ángel la tomo del brazo y la obligo a quedar atrapada entre sus brazos.

-No puedo olvidarme de ti, en todo este tiempo nunca he podido –dijo el ángel con deseo mientras suspiraba contra su rubio cabello.

-Esto es inútil Rael, sabes que yo no soy más que una sombra –le comento, fría, Magdalena, mientras intentaba liberarse de su abrazo opresor.

-Tienes razón si quisiera hablar con la verdadera Magdalena tendría que buscar a la otra chiquilla… es solo que es tan difícil comunicarse con ella, no se parecen en nada ustedes dos… y ella nunca deja de pensar en ese demonio.

-Yo tampoco dejo de pensar en Chrno –declaro cortante Magdalena y por fin se logro zafar de su abrazo.

-Lo siento, Rael. Pero así es como son las cosas –le advirtió por ultimo la santa antes de empezar a caminar del lado contrario.

-Ella ya pidió su deseo… -le comunico Rael frío.

Magdalena con terror en los ojos volteo para verlo, pero no diviso nada más que bruma. Él ya se había ido.

Tenia que encontrar rápido a Rosette. ¡Ella estaba en grave peligro! No era como si este lugar cumpliera los deseos de la gente, o alga si. Pero en este mundo tan espiritual, el destino se movía de una forma menos sutil que en el terrenal. Y de una forma u otra, como atraídas por gravedad, las situaciones se movían adecuadamente para que lograra ocurrir lo que se deseaba. Lamentablemente en el infierno el precio que se pagaba por un deseo cumplido era muy alto. Cualquiera que haya sido el deseo de Rosette, iba a terminar mal… muy mal.

La santa corrió mas rápido gritando entre la bruma el nombre de su amiga, pero seguía sin obtener ninguna respuesta. Hasta que entre unas rocas vio una borrosa forma de color marrón. Magdalena se acerco lo suficiente para recogerla.

Y la identifico al instante, era la bota de Rosette. "Debe estar cerca" pensó esperanzada.

En eso, escucho un rugido no muy lejos de donde estaba parada. Y dirigió su vista asustada lentamente hacia el lugar de donde provenía el ruido. Lo último que vio antes de soltar un grito agudo fueron unos ojos grandes y rojos que la veían con odio.

El espacio libre en aquel pantano era muy grande, y nadie la escucho gritar.

**XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX**

Rosette por fin abatida por el cansancio se había dejado caer sobre sus rodillas, en medio de ese camino que no llevaba a ninguna parte y que estaba sumido en una densa capa de niebla grisácea. Su pie derecho ya no podia sostenerla por el dolor de multiples heridas en el, y su cabeza estaba vendada de forma tosca con un pedazo de tela de la falda de su habito, que aunque no mancillaba el dolor, si mantenia limpio su rostro de la sangre de su estigma.

Ya se sentía un poco mas calmada después de descansar un rato sentada. Pensando las cosas con mas claridad se dio cuenta que algo estaba mal, muy mal, dentro de ella. ¿Qué habían sido todo ese montón de cosas que había pensado y dicho de Magdalena¿O de Chrno? Aun cuando sentía una espina llena de celos clavada en su corazón, Rosette no era del tipo de persona que deseaba que la gente se muriera… o que dejara de existir. Ella podía gritar, golpear, enojarse y hacer un sin fin de tonterías, pero desear ese tipo de cosas, jamás. Y ahora no podía recordar exactamente como es que había dejado que la cosas llegaran a tal punto… pero si podía recordar como cuando uno tiene un sabor amargo en la boca, que había sentido una gran cantidad de ira… mas de la que nunca hubiese sentido en su vida.

El asunto es que ahora estaba totalmente perdida, sola, sin el reloj para saber cuanto tiempo le quedaba y con uno de los estigmas en su cuerpo.

"Perfecto las cosas van de mal en peor" suspiro apesumbrada. Con o sin Magdalena debía encontrar pronto una forma de salir. Pero no tenia idea ni de donde estaba parada.

-¿Quién eres tu? -Siseo una chillona voz a su lado.

Los sentidos de Rosette al instante se alertaron, y se volteo con rapidez sacando una de sus armas por instinto, aunque no tuviese municiones.

Al final de su arma, se encontraban abiertos los ojos rojizos de un demonio pequeño, de piel verde y orejas puntiagudas, apenas si tenía una forma humana, pero no tenia cabello ni ropas. Parecía más un pequeño duende que un demonio. Y tenia entre sus pequeñas manos una bota que Rosette reconoció.

-¡Hey! Eso es mió –exclamo apuntando al objeto que el demonio cargaba- ¿Quién eres tu?

-Delere encontró esto. Con esfuerzo Delere se la robo a un demonio malo, cuando no la quiso, y siguió el olor de esto. Pero Delere pregunto primero. Tú debes de responder antes.

-¿Delere¿Qué es delere? –pregunto Rosette, sin comprender que el pequeño demonio hablaba en tercera persona- ¡Hey¿Qué quisiste decir con que seguiste el olor de eso¡Insinúas que apesta mi bota porque apestan mis pies!

-¡Yo soy Delere! Y Delere no insinúa, él sigue olor y olor lo trae hasta aquí. Ahora, Delere, quiere saber ¿Quién eres tú? –volvió a preguntar, mientras curioseaba tocando la pistola de Rosette, como si fuese la primera que había visto en su vida.

Rosette, soltó un suspiro aliviada. Tan solo era un demonio de nivel bajo, y por la cara de perdido que tenia, también inofensivo. Se preocupaba de encontrarse con alguno de los terribles guardianes del infierno; ahora que estaba sola y casi por completo desarmada, solo con una granada celestial, pero que no le serviría de mucho, porque tardaba en accionarse.

El demonio vio a Rosette con expectación esperando que le respondiera su pregunta. Ella simplemente volteo los ojos.

-Mi nombre es Rosette -dijo al fin mas calmada y bajando su pistola- y esa bota es mía. Así que, Rosette la quiere de vuelta¡trae para acá eso! –le determino y se la arrebato de sus manos.

Al demonio no pareció molestarle, y al contrario se le quedo viendo intensamente por unos segundos.

-¡Rosette es bonita! A Delere le gusta la gente bonita –dijo el demonio alegre al fin.

"Al menos este demonio tiene muy buen sentido común, jeje" pensó Rosette, asintiendo con la cabeza y empezándole a agradar el pequeño ser verde.

-¿Rosette se escapo de un infierno? -pregunto Delere de repente.

-No, yo… bueno… es una larga historia… -por un momento Rosette se quedo en blanco sin saber que decir, pero no era muy inteligente soltarle así sin mas información a un demonio por mas inofensivo que pareciera.

-¿Larga historia? Mmh, no importa. Rosette es bonita. Delere no le gusta que gente bonita este en los círculos ¡Delere ayuda a Rosette a escapar!

La chica se quedo sorprendida ¿Este demonio cayo del cielo, o que? Era justo lo que necesitaba ahora. Aunque si lo pensaba bien…

-Esta bien si Rosette no quiere contar a Delere historia. Muchos humanos tienen vergüenza de decir porque están aquí. Pero Delere no diría nada de todas formas. Delere no habla con nadie, ni con otros demonios, Delere tiene miedo de que se lo coman.

El semblante de Rosette se entristeció un poco al oír eso. En verdad que este demonio se veía bastante pequeño e indefenso, a comparación a toda la cantidad de demonios que había en el infierno, el no debía de servir ni siquiera como pepinillo en un sándwich. Y si le estaba ofreciendo su ayuda… ¿Qué mal haría el confiar en él? De todas formas le parecía sincero.

-Bueno… realmente estoy buscando **ir **a un círculo del infierno… al noveno…. –dijo Rosette cautelosa.

El demonio con forma de duendecillo se estremeció en su lugar.

-El noveno circulo, esta reservado para los traidores y para la peor escoria tanto humana como demoníaca. La soledad y la crucifixión son su tortura. Y se quedan ahí por toda la eternidad o hasta que su culpa los devore y no quede nada de ellos, volviendo a la nada de la cual nunca debieron salir –siseo atropellando las palabras, el demonio.

-¡Que horror! –exclamo Rosette, empezando a alterarse al pensar que eso le sucedería a Chrno.

-¿Por qué Rosette quiere ir a ese terrible lugar?

-Es que… estoy buscando a un amigo… -volvió a decir la chica con cautela.

-¿Amigo¿Quién? –pregunto curioso el demonio

-No se si lo conozcas, su nombre es… Chrno –escupió al fin Rosette, rascándose la mejilla.

El demonio entonces tembló aun mas fuerte de lo que había hecho antes y se le quedo viendo asustado a la chica, con ojos desorbitados.

-¡Chrno, el pecador¡El cuerno roto¡El asesino de cien millones!

Rosette volteo los ojos de nuevo y pensó "parece que si lo conoce", mientras se volvía a poner su bota.

-Si, ese mismo –le respondió suave, e intentando sonreír lo mas que podía para calmar al manojo de nervios en que se había convertido el otro demonio.

-¿Pero porque la bonita Rosette conoce a ese demonio tan malo?

-No es malo –"aunque a ratos sea un idiota" pensó la chica al recordar como se le habían volteado todos sus sentimientos por culpa de él y de Magdalena- Pero como sea… ya te dije que es una historia muy larga y…

-Esta bien, Delere tiene mucho tiempo –dijo el otro demonio más calmado ante la sonrisa de Rosette.

Por un momento Rosette, estuvo a punto de decirle que era ella la que no tenia mucho tiempo; pero pensándolo mejor… hace unos segundos le había ofrecido ayuda el chiquitín, pues ¿Qué importaría si le contaba un poco de lo que le paso? Entre mas pronto se pusieran a andar, mejor. Además de que existía una alta posibilidad de que si iba por el camino correcto se encontraría con Magdalena de nuevo. Sin importar las discusiones que tuvieran, Rosette no era tan desconsiderada como para dejarla sola en el infierno… además la santa tenia su reloj…

-Muy bien, te contare que me paso si nos empezamos a poner en marcha. Llévame por el camino en que más pronto pueda llegar al siguiente círculo, por favor.

-Esta bien –acepto el demonio mientras se levantaba y empezaba a ponerse a caminar, pero volteo al ver que la muchacha no le seguía- vamos, ven con Delere, cuenta.

Rosette suspiro, y se levanto de su asiento, para seguir al pequeño ser verde que iba delante de ella, mientras que empezaba a relatarle a grandes rasgos porque estaba ahí.

**XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX**

Después de unos cuantos metros o kilómetros de caminata; Rosette, sin saber porque, tal vez por el aroma pestilente del agua descompuesta en las ciénegas que la mareaba, o el pequeño dolor que sentía de trasfondo en su cabeza, paso de contar de forma general su vida a hacer del pequeño demonio su terapista personal en cuestiones amorosas, sintiendo súbitamente resurgir dentro de ella toda esa ira descontrolada…

-¡Ves que todo es tan injusto¡Todo este tiempo he intentado hacer mi mejor esfuerzo por encontrar a ese demonio!, me he enfrentado a todos ¡hasta mi familia¡Y él probablemente solo esta pensando en reencontrarse con esa "señorita perfección"! Aghh

El demonio con forma de duendecillo simplemente asintió un poco asustado.

-¡Y dios sabe que me he estado esforzando para aceptar todo esto, por hacer las cosas bien! Pero por mas que lo intento, una y otra y otra vez, parece que el mundo esta en mi contra. Las cosas han ido de mal en peor, y todo se complica mas con estos ¡malditos celos…¿Pero realmente estoy taaan equivocada¡¿¿De verdad no tengo ningún derecho de sentirme así¿…O tú que crees?

Dijo un poco abochornada por el tono que había utilizado, al final de todo ese discurso en el cual golpeaba al aire con sus puños levantados y amenazantes, mientras que el pequeño solo se quedaba ahí encogido temiendo ser golpeado. El pequeño levanto su calva cabeza un poco cuando Rosette le hizo esa pregunta.

-Bueno… Delere no entiende porque Rosette va a buscar a Chrno –dijo el demonio de forma simple.

-Eso yo… -empezó Rosette un poco contrariada

-Rosette dice que Chrno no la quiere. Que él esta enamorado de otra. Que él la va a ignorar. –siguió el otro enumerando con los dedos.

-Bueno yo quería salvarlo… -intento defenderse la novicia.

-Pero la otra dijo que no había forma. Y si la otra quiere más a Chrno y dice que no hay una forma de salvarlo entonces no debe haberla ¿Y Rosette porque seguiría adelante?

-Yo… no lo se… quería decirle muchas cosas… -dijo Rosette mas para si misma.

-¿Cómo que, lo quiere? Pero eso a él no le importara. ¿Por qué le importaría si ya tiene a otra? Rosette solo estaría de más. –siguió el demonio diciendo eso como si fuera lo mas razonable del mundo.

-Supongo que tienes razón…-de repente las palabras del demonio sonaban tan ciertas

¿Para que seguía adelante sino había nada para ella? Magdalena era la única que llegaría al final con él. Y entonces Rosette, por fin acepto que estaba derrotada.

-Delere, llévame a la salida mas rápida de aquí… -solo le quedaba eso, salir o esperar a que su tiempo se acabara para poder regresar- …o al lugar mas seguro.

-Muy bien, muy bien. Delere lo hará. Es mucho mejor así, no vale la pena esforzarse si no se obtiene nada a cambio. Solo se es un tonto si se hace eso, un tonto.

-Creo que si, todo este tiempo he sido una tonta…

Y Rosette siguió distraída al demonio que empezaba a cambiar la dirección hacia la derecha. Ahora se sentía totalmente abatida y destrozada. Ese demonio tenía razón, ella había sido una tonta.

Era extraño pero no podía recordar que en toda su vida se sintiese tan mal como ahora, ella siempre era la que primero se lanzaba al peligro, la que no le ponía pero a nada, la que siempre hacia todo. Pero ahora por primera vez, había sido total y completamente derrotada.

Hasta sentía pena de quien era ahora, pero no podía evitarlo. No había ninguna razón para seguir; sino podía salvarlo ¿para que iba?

-Es más fácil darse por vencido. Siempre es mas fácil –murmuro el demonio.

Si lo era.

"_Tu no eres así…"_

Oyó una voz en su cabeza. ¿Dónde había escuchado aquellas palabras?

Ah, ya lo recordaba. Chrno se las había dicho… una vez en el comedor del convento después de que ella misma le confeso que todavía soñaba con joshua, y eso la deprimía.

"_Tu no ere así…"_ volvió a repetir Chrno en su mente _"Rosette ¡¿Deprimida?!"_ dijo haciendo una mueca en su cara para que se sintiera mejor.

Y ahora, como antes, sonrió. Eso trajo muchos calidos recuerdos que compartieron ambos antes de que Rosette supiera que era una santa. Y su mente divago hasta uno en especial que ocurrió después de que ambos hicieron el contrato pero antes de que el padre Remington les ofreciera el trato de ir a la Orden.

**XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX**

_El viento ululaba, la noche ya casi se volvía amanecer, y hacia el característico frió helado que había a esas altas horas. En medio de una colina, ella misma se encontraba acurrucada sobre el pasto… y a su lado se encontraba Chrno, en su forma de doce años pero conservando ese porte místico que tenia cuando apenas se conocieron,_

_Rosette miraba con tristeza en dirección debajo de la colina, a un edificio en especial que había sido su hogar durante muchos años, y que ahora estaba destruido, y congelando ese momento en el tiempo… para que ella nunca lo olvidara._

_-¿Qué haremos, Chrno? –pregunto al niño de cabellos largos y violetas que estaba sentado a su lado, con una mirada igual de triste._

_-No lo se –dijo apretando los dientes con impotencia- No tengo la menor idea de donde esta Aion, ni de donde podremos conseguir información para encontrarlo._

_El pequeño bajo la cabeza aun más afligido._

_-Soy inservible…Creo que fue un terrible error que hiciéramos ese contrato ¡Nunca debiste hacerlo! Ahora has acortado tu vida por un inútil como yo –dijo con pesar y con arrepentimiento._

_En ese momento Rosette sintio que algo en s ser se despertaba lleno de furia al oir esas palabras tan deprimentes, y enojada se levanto y se coloco frente a su nuev contratista._

_-¡No te des por vencido tan fácilmente, aun si no hay nada delante de nosotros! Si eliges un camino debes de seguirlo hasta el final. Porque una decisión es una decisión, no importa si es buena o mala ¡tú la elegiste!_

_Chrno se le quedo viendo con ojos sorprendidos, como si esa fuese la primera vez que la veia o como si fuese la primera que que conocia algo de ella. Él bajo la cabeza un momento y miro el suelo, después sonrio un poco, de forma triste, pero era un sonrisa. Y se levanto para encararla, era un poco mas alto que ella._

_-Tienes razón, te prometo que de ahora en adelante no me volveré a dar por vencido… mientras tú tampoco lo hagas._

_-Entonces nunca romperás esta promesa, Chrno –le predijo Rosette con una sonrisa calida y autosuficiente._

**XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX**

¡Era verdad! Ellos dos habían hecho una promesa, sin tener nada que ver con contratos ni reencarnaciones ¡Hicieron una promesa!

Y ahora ella la estaba rompiendo con su indecisión. Sin importar sus problemas o los de Magdalena, ella había decidido buscar a Chrno, y abrirle los ojos para que supiera que no tenia que sentir culpa por nada.

Y ahora que lo recordaba Magdalena le dijo que él estaba en peligro…

¡Con más razón debía seguir adelante! Ella no sabia de que peligros hablaba la otra, pero no importaba. Pero ¿Cómo es que lo habia olvidado?

¡Ella tenia que salvar el trasero de su mejor amigo, costara lo que costara! Mientras no se diera por vencida Chrno tampoco lo haría. ¡Y pensaba obligarlo a cumplir esa promesa!

-Delere, lo siento. Pero necesito ir al noveno infierno –dijo Rosette con voz fuerte y renovada.

La bruma se estaba despejando y ahora se podía ver con más claridad el paisaje, había grandes formaciones de piedra, pantanos cafezazos que en su superficie burbujeaban de vez en cuando y que despedían gases de seguro bastante tóxicos. No había ni una sola planta viva en el suelo, hasta los lindes de un enorme bosque cercano con árboles retorcidos y de colores chillones.

El demonio se volteo lentamente hacia Rosette.

-¿Por qué quieres volver¿No vas a obtener nada a cambio si vas?

-Puede que no. Pero aun así tome una decisión y voy a seguirla. Yo no me daré por vencida –dijo Rosette con la determinación que hace un rato casi perdía.

-¿Es esa la ultima decisión de Rosette? –pregunto inmutado el demonio.

-Si esa es. Por favor…

Pero Rosette no continuo, cuando escucho reír por lo bajo al pequeño demonio, hasta que su risa se volvió una carcajada demencial.

-Vaya, pensaba divertirme un rato contigo ya que eres tan crédula, ja ja, pero como te ves tan decidida en ir a una muerte segura entonces yo te acortare el camino.

Rió el demonio mientras se transformaba en un monstruo enorme; sus orejas se hicieron diminutas, su boca se ensancho lo suficiente como para tragar un oso sin problemas, y masticarlo aun mas fácil con sus feroces colmillos. Su cuerpo deforme creció tanto que tuvo que colocarse en cuatro patas para sostenerse, y sus ojos antes grandes ahora se volvieron pequeños como los de una serpiente.

Abriendo la boca y enseñando su lengua afilada dijo.

-Soy el guardián del círculo de la envidia. Y he venido a cumplir tu deseo movido por ese pecado.

-¿Deseo¿Qué deseo?

Pregunto intrigada y asustada Rosette, intentando hacer tiempo para buscar discretamente en su cinturón algún arma.

-¿Qué no fuiste tu la que deseaste que la santa Magdalena dejara de existir? –dijo con tono meloso.

Rosette se detuvo en su búsqueda; asustada y con terror en los ojos le pregunto.

-¡¿Qué le hiciste?!

-Todavía nada. Por eso estoy aquí. Para asesinarte y que no quede rastro de que alguna vez existió Maria Magdalena.

-¿De que hablas? –Pregunto confundida la novicia- ¡Yo no soy Maria Magdalena!

-Ja ja Tu credulidad no tiene limites. ¡Tú eres Maria Magdalena!

-Estas loco… eso no puede ser… -murmuro la chica ¡Era imposible! Ella había visto a Maria Magdalena, había hablado con ella, la conocía, una persona no podía ser otra ¿o si?

-Créelo o no. Esta charla ya ha durado demasiado. Eso si puedes creérmelo que te he tenido que escuchar cacarear como una gallina durante horas.

El semblante lleno de terror de Rosette, cambio en un segundo a uno lleno de furia. Y levanto en el aire una granada.

-¡REPITE LO QUE DIJISTE ENGENDRO!

-Ja ja –rió el demonio aun tranquilo- Vamos, acciona esa cosa. Para cuando explote yo ya estaré digiriendo tu cabeza en uno de mis doce estómagos.

El brazo de la novicia tembló en su lugar; el demonio tenía razón. Para cuando eso se accionara ella ya estaría muerta… otra vez.

-¡Aléjate de ella monstruo! –grito una voz femenina detrás del demonio, y segundos después se escucharon unos disparos.

El demonio aulló de dolor y se movió a un lado, permitiendo ver a Rosette, a su antigua compañera, sosteniendo una rodilla en el suelo, en una clara posición de ataque, y en sus manos tenia una humeante pistola Colt.

-Mag… Magdalena ¡Estas viva! –grito con alegría Rosette.

La otra sonrió un poco y siguió disparando al ser, mientras que lo hacia retroceder a un pantano sin que se diera cuenta. Cuando menos supo, el demonio verde estaba luchando con las fangosas aguas que lo engullían con rapidez.

La santa no perdió tiempo y tomando la muñeca de Rosette, la obligo a correr.

-¡Vamos, no creo que eso lo retenga por mucho!

Ambas chicas corrieron como liebres entre las piedras, y esquivando los lagos llenos de putrefacción para no caer presas en la misma trampa en que quedo aquel demonio.

Solo hasta un largo tiempo después se detuvieron protegidas debajo de un montículo de rocas, para tomar aire y fuerzas. Las dos se miraron un segundo y después sonrieron, todo resentimiento y vestigio de pelea había quedado atrás.

-No creía que supieras disparar un arma –dijo Rosette en tono burlón.

-Por lo general estoy completamente en contra de la violencia. Pero viviendo en el viejo oeste, una chica se tiene que enseñar a disparar como mínimo. –dijo Magdalena guiñándole un ojo.

Ambas rieron por eso, y en esos momentos a Rosette le entro el remordimiento por todo lo que había dicho y pensado, aun más después que la otra chica arriesgo su vida por salvarla.

-No se como pude confiar en ese imbecil. ¡Soy una verdadera tonta! Magdalena… yo… tengo que pedirte disculpas. Me he estado comportando como una niña y… yo entiendo lo que hay entre Chrno y tú, nunca he tenido el derecho de molestarlos… y también tenias razón sobre lo que sentía por Chrno… yo lo quiero… lo quiero mucho, y por eso deseo que el sea muy feliz… y si el es feliz a tu lado yo lo acepto.

-Detente, Rosette –dijo Magdalena imperante y tomándola de los hombros- No hay nada que disculpar. Ni nada que aceptar… además hay algo importante que tengo que decirte…

-Magdalena, déjame disculparme. ¡Vamos, casi nunca lo hago! No me lo pongas más difícil…

-Rosette, en serio hay algo importante que te debo decir. ¡Y ahora tú déjame hablar a mi primero! …Si realmente te sientes todo déjame hacerlo primero.

La otra chica se quedo en silencio cediendo a la petición de Magdalena, porque tenía razón.

-Antes que nada, se que te sientes mal por la relación que tuve con Chrno. Tienes el derecho de estarlo. Te mentiría si te dijera que no siento nada por él. Pero estas malinterpretando toda la situación, y aparte… has sido envenenada por la ira.

-¿Envenenada por la ira? –pregunto Rosette, para cerciorarse que escucho bien.

-Si. ¿Rosette, tienes irritada la iel de tu cuello?

-Si ¿Cómo lo sabes? –pregunto Rosette, sorprendida y sin ver la conexión de la pregunta de Magdalena con lo que le estaba diciendo antes.

-Cuando dije que estabas envenenada. Es porque literalmente fuiste envenenada. Esa araña que te ataco, debió haber sido la extensión de un cuerpo demoníaco, en otras palabras un demonio la manejo para envenenarte con un sentimiento de odio. Fui una tonta por no haberte creído.

Rosette parpadeo unas cuantas veces, intentando procesar toda la información.

-¿Quieres decir que todo lo que siento no es mas que producto de un veneno? –pregunto quedamente, pero después su voz cobro una incierta alegría-¡Entonces no so soy una histérica-dramática y celosa!

-Bueno Rosette, eres algo impulsiva y tienes una tendencia compulsiva y un tanto maniática por la destrucción. Pero creo que podemos vivir con eso –le dijo Magdalena, encogiendo sus hombros.

Rosette suspiro con alivio, pero al volver a ver a Magdalena; aunque no estaba mas ahí el odio, todavía existía una pequeña e incomoda sensación dentro de ella, pero sabia muy bien que no tenia nada que ver con un veneno.

-Aunque haya exagerado las cosas ese veneno, creo… que lo que sentí era cierto.

-Rosette –replico preocupada Magdalena.

-Todos los celos que sentí eran verdaderos…lo se, porque todavía los siento. Pero mas que eso…lo que te dije hace unos minutos es cierto… quiero que Chrno sea feliz… después de todo lo que ha sufrido… nacer… vivir… y morir en un infierno. No se lo merece. Y si el puede ser verdaderamente feliz a tu lado quiero que así sean las cosas.

Magdalena cerró los ojos con frustración.

-Ya basta con eso, Rosette. Hablas como si te hubiera ganado algo. Cuando ante lo único que has perdido es ante tu inseguridad. Porque estas dejando que la inseguridad haga menos lo que tu y Chrno tuvieron… y me atrevería a decir que los momentos que ustedes compartieron fueron aun más importantes que los míos.

-¿Qué dices Magdalena? Eso no es cierto. Tu diste tu vida por el… -quiso desmentirla Rosette.

-Pero tú le diste algo aun más importante que eso. –le contradijo la santa.

-¿Mas importante? –volvió a preguntar confusa, aunque mas para ella misma, porque no podía descifrar algo que fuese mas importante que la vida misma.

Magdalena asintió.

-Tú le diste… paz y felicidad. Mi existencia solo creo conflicto en la vida de Chrno, pero tú, desde que llegaste no has dejado de darle una inmensa felicidad. Tu cariño y amor inocente le mostraron a Chrno un mundo que el nunca soñó con conocer.

Magdalena sonrió y acaricio la frente de una estupefacta Rosette, vendada rudimentariamente.

-No lo dudes mas, él te ama.

Rosette no podía entender como la joven delante de ella permanecía tan calmada diciendo esas palabras. Pero por alguna razón muy en su interior las creyó, eliminando de su alma todo rastro del veneno que la carcomía por dentro.

-¿Cómo puedes decirme todo esto de forma tan sencilla? –alcanzo a preguntar.

Magdalena suspiro, y bajo su mano hasta colocarla en su pecho.

-Eso es de lo otro que te quería hablar… Rosette, en realidad yo soy…

La novicia se quedo viéndola expectante, pero Magdalena se congelo en sus palabras y no dijo nada.

Después todo ocurrió como en cámara lenta.

Magdalena se levanto, tal vez gritando el nombre de Rosette, ella no lo recordó bien, pero era probable porque movió los labios. Después la santa la empujo con fuerza tirándola del lado contrario de las rocas que les dieron sombra.

En ese momento mas que en ningún otro, Rosette, en verdad sintió que todo se movía lento, y ella impotente no se podía mover, cuando de entre las sombras vio surgir a Delere que abrió sus enormes fauces y las cerro sobre el delicado cuerpo de Magdalena.

Cuando cayo al piso lo primero que escucho fue el grito de Magdalena, agudo y lastimero, nunca lo podría olvidar, ni tampoco el espectáculo sangriento enfrente de ella. La pobre tenía las manos puestas sobre el hocico del monstruo que con sus enormes colmillos perforaba sus órganos internos y desgarraba su piel, haciendo que la sangre fluyera con rapidez por su boca hasta el piso, creando un gran charco debajo.

-C…orre… -le suplico Magdalena.

Pero Rosette hecha una furia se levanto del piso y recogió la Colt que había caído no muy lejos de ella. Después con un grito enfurecido se dirigió al monstruo y le apunto a su ojo, que el monstruo solo atino a abrirlo aun mas, sorprendido por la acción repentina de la chica y sin tiempo de moverse cuando le empezó a disparar.

Ni siquiera ese monstruo pudo haber sobrevivido con la mitad de la cabeza por el piso. Y con un ruido sordo cayo su cuerpo al suelo junto con una herida Magdalena. Rosette al instante corrió a socorrerla, hechando al aire la pistola, y haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para abrir el hocico del demonio, aunque no pudo evitar que todavía se desgarrara mas de la piel de la chica al jalarla, logrando que emanara mas sangre.

Cuando por fin la hubo liberado. Tomo su rostro entre sus manos para que se mantuviera despierta.

-¡Magdalena¿¿Estas bien??

-Q… ue… pre…gunta… es esa…. –le dijo Magdalena sonriendo, aunque era una clara mueca que intentaba hacer para contener el dolor- ¿Aca…so…me veo… bien?

-Mejor que nunca… -intento seguirle la broma Rosette, aunque con lagrimas en los ojos, al realizarse que una herida tan grande en esta o en cualquier otra vida era señal segura de muerte.

-Vaya parece que el idiota no pudo cumplir su trabajo –dijo la seductora voz de una mujer detrás de ellas.

Rosette volteo con rapidez, y vio ahí parada y muy quitada de la pena, a la pecadora Rizzel, solo con una forma un poco menos amorfa ya que tenía dos piernas en vez de patas arácnidas.

-Rizzel… -siseo con rencor Rosette- ¿Tu has estado detrás de todo esto?

Pero como ignorándola Rizzel siguió hablando con fingido lamento.

-Y pensar que me moleste en sacar a ese inútil del pantano. Debí haber sabido que el no podría con este trabajo –dijo sonriendo y convirtiendo sus manos en unos afilados cuchillos de metal- Como le dije a mi señor, si quieres que algo este bien hecho debes de hacerlo tu misma.

Rosette al ver que la otra tenía intención de abalanzársele encima, busco un arma, pero la Colt de Magdalena estaba tirada muy lejos de ella, cuando en su desesperación por ayudar a la otra chica la lanzo sin ver a donde. Sin esa arma saco lo único que tenia a su alcance. Su granada, y sin pensarlo dos veces le quito el seguro y la tiro a los pies de Rizzel, quien ya se preparaba para atacar.

-¿Qué demonios? –alcanzo a decir cuando vio la esfera.

-Rizzel, se que nunca escuchas lo que te digo… pero si quieres un consejo ¡corre patona! –le grito Rosette con una sonrisa maligna.

La otra no entendió lo que Rosette dijo, pero sentía una gran cantidad de energía celestial acumulada en ese objeto, y echando una maldición se lanzo a la fuga.

Por su parte Rosette tampoco se espero a que la granada estallara o a que la otra volviera. Así que con toda su fuerza tomo a Magdalena de un brazo y casi colocando todo su peso sobre su espalda corrió lo más fuerte que podía, en dirección hacia el bosque de extraños árboles.

**XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX**

Unos minutos después se detono la enorme explosión, aunque igual no hubo gran daño, porque era un terreno abierto y casi sin nada.

En el enorme cráter que se había generado, ahora estaba Rizzel maldiciendo por lo bajo.

-¡Maldita sea la cabeza de Pandemonium¡Se me escaparon esas zorras! –Grito molesta pero al segundo se obligo a retomar su compostura-Como sea, aunque hubiera preferido matarlas con mis propias manos, ya son prácticamente carne muerte desde que entraron a ese bosque –y riendo perversa añadió- nunca saldrán de ahí.

Después volteo con fastidio hacia el sujeto con capa que estaba detrás de ella.

-¿Y tu que harás¿Vas a seguirme acompañando¿O vas a intentar ayudarlas? Creí que amabas a la santa –se burlo Rizzel.

El otro siguió sonriendo inmutable.

-Como ya dije yo solo soy un observador. Los observadores no están de un lado ni de otro.

Rizzel torció su sonrisa y empezó a caminar pasándolo de largo.

-Haz lo que quieras, Ángel. Yo regresare con mi señor a avisarle que esas dos están bien muertas.

Y después desapareció en la naciente bruma. Rael se quedo de pie en su lugar un rato mas, viendo el bosque de árboles torcidos. Pero ya no sonreía.

**XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX**

**Ya se, ya se, supongo que es un poco obvio el secreto de Magdalena, pero por si las dudas, mejor no comento mas…**

**XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX**

**CONTINUA**

**Capitulo 09**

"**Soul"**

**Se decide el futuro de estas dos chicas, ciertas decisiones volverán a cambiar el destino de algunos, mientras que otras ya lo hicieron.**

**En el siguiente chap se sabrá si Magdalena sobrevive o no, y también se desvelara un poco de su pasado con Rael.**

**Nos veremos en otros 15 días, y como siempre no me harto de repetirlo¡Gracias a todos por leer esta historia! Dejen o no review… pero igual se siente lindo que dejen n.n Bye-bye**


	10. Soul

**Wow me alegra mucho la aceptación que ha venido teniendo este fic, y los comentarios tan alentadores de todos, que siempre me alegran para escribir con más animo.**

**Así que esta vez comenzare el fic con agradecimientos a:**

_**k-chan,**__** Belle Maundrell, Darkd, Kassandra Caldina, LadyGolden, Nikki, Risu-li y Yanska**_

**y a todos los lectores que lean este fic, aunque no dejen review. Y a cada uno les contestaría sus dudas por separado, pero como casi todas tienen que ver con el destino de la chica del oeste, pues entonces no los dejo más en vilo y les entrego el capi de esta quincena.**

**-INFERNI E PARADISO-**

**Capitulo 09**

"**Soul"**

"_Desearía poder borrar tantos errores…_

_Tantas palabras equivocadas…_

_O tantos momentos de silencio…_

_Por eso oro por una segunda oportunidad…_

_Y esa creo que eres tu."_

Todo esto nunca debió haber pasado… si tan solo la hubiese escuchado antes. Pero ahora no podía dejar de sentirse culpable, como el infierno.

Rosette caminaba con esfuerzo cargando el peso muerto de Magdalena, quien apenas si podía mantener su brazo alrededor de la nuca de ella; la sangre que se derramaba de su gran herida, quedaba escondida en un interminable camino de flores retorcidas. Todas llenas de colores vivos, chillones y alucinantes; que intentaban de vez en cuando, atrapar entre sus espirales las piernas de las chicas; aunque lo peor de todo era el hecho de verlas siquiera, desde el primer momento que se les fijaba la vista empezaban a crear un dolor de cabeza insoportable que traía desorientación y hacia difícil el saber si se había transitado por el mismo lugar ya dos veces.

Pasaron junto a una roca con un extraño patrón de espirales que Rosette tenia la sensación de ya haber visto antes. Los árboles ayudaban mucho menos, por que en vez de hojas también tenían lianas en forma de espiral enormes que no dejan pasar la luz del sol, pero que extrañamente creaban una incandescente luz propia.

El dolor y el cansancio hacían difícil saber cuantas horas se pasaba ahí, y Rosette cada vez que abría los ojos sentía que su cabeza daba tantas vueltas como la forma de las plantas de ese bosque maldito. Pero por mas que lo deseara, no podía cerrar los ojos… peor seria cerrarlos y exponerse a que esas plantas las atacaran, porque Rosette podía jurar que tenían ojos que las miraban con ansiedad dispuestas a saltarles encima. Y así siguió un rato mas hasta que distinguió una roca a unos metros de ella… ¡Era la misma que había visto!

Rosette lloro un poco al ver esto, pero se tuvo que contener, al sentir a la otra chica resbalar de su hombro, he intentando animarla disimulo una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, falta poco… se que falta muy poco.

-Si, lo se –contesto quedamente y señalando la roca dijo- bájame aquí.

Magdalena también deseaba un pequeño descanso, y aunque estaba consiente que no les quedaba mucho tiempo, no rehusó a su deseo. De todas formas sabia que no pasaría de este lugar…

-Magdalena, perdóname… -dijo Rosette después de colocar a su compañera en el suelo y ayudarla a recostarse para que se sintiera mas cómoda.

La santa simplemente le sonrió, pero unos segundos después empezó a toser con fuerza escupiendo más de la poca sangre que quedaba dentro de su cuerpo. Esto hizo sentir peor aun a Rosette, quien rápidamente tomo un pedazo de sus ropas para limpiar el hilillo de sangre que tenia magdalena en la boca.

-¡No se como pude ser tan crédula¡Nunca debí confiar en un inmundo demonio! –grito Rosette enfurecida consigo misma.

-No es tu culpa… esa es tu forma de ser. Confiar y creer en todo. Es una de las cualidades que mas admiro de ti.

-Tu eres mucho mejor que yo –dijo Rosette sintiéndose aun mas culpable.

-No –dijo la santa negando con la cabeza- yo solamente me dejo guiar. Ni siquiera tengo la voluntad para decidir en quien confiar o no. Solo dejo que otros me lo digan.

-¡Ya basta! Tu eres muy buena… una de las mejores personas que he conocido. No te mereces esto… morir… otra vez. Tú deberías estar con Chrno. –dijo Rosette apesumbrada.

-Esta bien, pequeña, ya no te preocupes, yo… ya sabia que hasta aquí iba a llegar –le murmuro la santa, con un hilillo de sangre nueva que le salía.

-¿De que hablas? –dijo con voz queda la otra al sentir su voz ahogar en un llanto contenido.

-Desde antes de empezar este viaje sabía que este seria el último lugar al que llegaría… Ya lo había visto.

La novicia abrió los ojos sorprendida ante la confesión ¿O sea que todo este tiempo ella…¡Siempre supo que moriría en esta forma horrible y aun así siguió! A pesar de todo lo que tendría que pasar… de todo el predicamento que ella le hizo sufrir… ella siguió con una sonrisa, como si nada malo fuera a pasar…. No podía ser cierto.

-¡Eso no es cierto¡Ya veras que lo lograremos! Debe de haber alguna forma de curarte, quiero decir ¡Ya estamos muertas! Este tipo de cosas no deberían de volver a pasar ¡¡Debe haber algo!! -Dijo Rosette mientras las lágrimas cubrían sus mejillas. Pero la otra simplemente negó con lentitud.

-Entonces… ¿Cómo es que… sabiendo que te pasaría esto viniste? –Pregunto Rosette todavía si creérselo- sabiendo eso… que… tu alma se perdería en el infierno… ¿Por qué aun así viniste¡¿Acaso solo te resignaste al "destino"?!

-Ya te lo dije es inútil cambiar el destino… pero de todas formas yo lo elegí… Porque… Chrno siempre fue lo único que tengo… aun si mi alma se pierde, no tengo nada más que él… y yo quiero salvarlo.

-¡Entonces no te rindas¡Vamos estoy segura que él también te espera! –grito intentando animarla Rosette, pero de sus ojos ya emanaban muchas lagrimas- ¿No deseas venir y verlo sonreír otra vez? –Rosette cerro los ojos para contener el llanto por el mayor tiempo posible- además… yo no podría seguir. No puedo seguir sola… debemos de llegar juntas… no puedo hacerlo sin ti.

Unas ramillas se empezaron a trepar por la pierna de Magdalena cubriéndola en finos espirales de oscuridad. Rosette intento arrancarlas al ver esto, pero Magdalena tomo su mano y la detuvo. Después levanto su otra mano hasta las mejillas bañadas en lágrimas de su amiga.

-Magdalena, no nos podemos quedar aquí –dijo Rosette al ver la derrota plasmada en los ojos de la otra chica.

-No te preocupes… no te dejare sola. –dijo Magdalena con tranquilidad ignorando las ultimas palabras de la chica

-Debemos irnos. –siguió Rosette.

Y tapando la boca de la chica rubia con un dedo, Magdalena dijo.

-Escúchame Rosette, hay algo importante que debo decirte… para comprender… para seguir adelante…

La rubia se quedo en silencio observándola con la vista empañada de tanto llorar.

-Tú has sido… bendecida con la gracia de dios, al igual que yo. ¿Sabes, por qué?

-Porque Dios nada mas me eligió, así de fácil, entre un millón de personas simplemente me señalo y dijo "hoy he decidido que le voy a fastidiar la vida a esa niña" –respondió rosette, un poco enojada, sin entender realmente porque la otra preguntaba ese tipo de cosas cuando lo importante era sacarla de ahí.

-Hay otra razón mas importante –le retruco Magdalena, en un tono de voz que le hacia ver a Rosette que estaba hablando de un asunto muy importante.

Rosette cerro los ojos recordando… todas las veces que Aion la llamaba molestamente… y también el duque Deffau, y el modo en que algunos otros Ángeles le habían llamado anteriormente, no sabia porque pero sentía que esos recuerdos tenían la respuesta correcta. Era un pensamiento que intentaba alejar porque le era increíblemente confuso y ahora por alguna razón le hizo temblar.

-Porque soy tu reencarnación –dijo Rosette con un pequeño balbuceo. Y la santa le sonrió un poco para demostrarle que había dado en el clavo.

-¿Sabes que es reencarnar? –pregunto Magdalena, como una maestra que le pregunta a un alumno cuanto es 2+2.

-Es cuando un ser vivo nace nuevamente en otro… -Respondió la novicia, tomando el papel del alumno que le responde a su profesor.

-Así es… -le apremio Magdalena mientras suavizaba su voz- yo nací nuevamente… en ti… Pero ahora que has muerto y ya no tienes un cuerpo entonces… ¿Dónde se encuentra mi espíritu?

Rosette abrió mucho lo ojos. Y Magdalena bajo su dedo hasta el pecho de la chica y sentencio.

-Aquí… El espíritu es eterno, pero aun así la inexistencia y la reencarnación es lo más cercano a la muerte que este tiene. Cuando uno reencarna se convierte en una persona totalmente diferente, no hay forma de antemano en saber en quien. Yo soy tan solo una sombra de quien fue alguna vez Maria Magdalena, hecha de los recuerdos que dejo rezagados atrás. Por eso actuó y pienso de la misma forma que lo haría ella, pero la verdadera Magdalena, tal y como Chrno la conoció, murió en el momento que nació Rosette Christopher.

-Eso no es posible… -dijo Rosette casi sin habla. Y Magdalena le sonrió un poco más.

-Cuando se piensa que la vida es complicada, resulta que la muerte es casi imposible de entender –recito la santa antes de que le diera otro acceso de tos, en el cual escupió mas sangre.

-¡Magdalena! –Soltó asustada Rosette, inclinándose a ayudarla.- Yo no entiendo nada de sombras, ni de reencarnaciones o espíritus. Pero tu me has estado ayudando todo este tiempo… has soportado mis desplantes, y aun sabiendo que morirías aquí has venido por Chrno… por eso tengo que salvarte… ¡Debe haber una forma de salvarte!

-Eres muy gentil –dijo Magdalena con una sonrisa conmovida- Pero ya te lo dije, soy tan solo una sombra. Cuando muera lo único que se perderá son los recuerdos de Magdalena, y la verdad no son muchos… ella fue toda su vida nada mas que un envase vació.

-¡No digas eso!

Grito con furia Rosette sin entender como la otra se daba por vencida tan fácilmente, pero como siempre Magdalena solo sonrió, como si eso le ayudara a alejar de su mente el dolor de su cuerpo.

-Me siento alegre de que tú seas mi reencarnación. ¿Sabes? Aun después de saber que este sea mi destino, me sigue gustando pensar que la reencarnación no es solo una reutilización de energía astral, sino una prolongación de la vida. Por eso me hizo muy feliz el saber que Chrno te ama… lo se, porque él me lo dijo.

Revelo Magdalena con un brillo de complicidad en los ojos, ante la atónita mirada de Rosette.

-Eso me hace creer que el amor puede sobreponerse a la muerte ¿No te parece a ti también así? –le pregunto Magdalena con una mirada triste y enternecida.

Rosette simplemente la miro de igual forma triste e intentando esbozarle una media sonrisa. Sin poder comprender por completo todo lo que Magdalena le dijo, porque por mas que se lo repitiera para ella, la chica enfrente suyo era tan real como su persona. Recuerdo o no. Y si seguía sosteniendo que era solo una memoria, entonces, Rosette creía que tales recuerdos no debían de morir.

-Todo este tiempo he sido una tonta. Peleando contra mi misma –se lamento Rosette- Pero si de verdad crees que soy la verdadera Maria Magdalena entonces déjame decirte que no quiero perder mis recuerdos. Aunque digas que son pocos. ¡Esos recuerdos de tu vida, tus anhelos y de Chrno no merecen ser destruidos!

Magdalena ahora fue la que se quedo pasmada viendo a Rosette. ¿De verdad era ese su deseo¿Había una forma de cumplirlo? La había, pero….

-Hay una manera…pero es muy arriesgada…

-No me importa. Dímela –le suplico esperanzada Rosette.

-No es tan difícil solo debes de reabsorberme a tu espíritu. Pero el problema es que si haces eso, técnicamente dejaras de ser solo Rosette Christopher porque tendrás aparte de tus memorias las de Maria Magdalena. Además de que estarás aceptando concientemente que eres una santa, y eso despertara en ti el poder de las siete virtudes. Eso desestabilizara el infierno, acortando tu tiempo aquí y atrayendo la atención de todo ser demoníaco.

-¿Creí que ya era una santa? –pregunto confundida Rosette.

-Una verdadera santa no existe, mientras que no tenga los poderes de las siete virtudes. Poderes que cuando tú naciste estaban en la posesión de otros seis niños más. Entre ellos tú. Tu no eras una santa… eras el apóstol de la fe. Pero el poder dormido de una santa… es tan grande que puede controlar todo la línea astral… la fuerza misma de Dios. Por eso no debes de aceptarlo Rosette, es demasiado para ti… y yo no valgo la pena… ya te dije que soy una simple sombra –intento hacerla razonar Magdalena.

-¡Eso no me importa! Por más que me lo digas si eres solo una sombra o una persona… después de todo lo que también has luchado ¡es injusto que no llegues al final! Así que vamos juntas con quien amamos –le suplico Rosette, extendiéndole su mano.

Magdalena tenía los ojos entrecerrados dejándose caer poco a poco en el frío de la muerte. Uno que ya conocía muy bien. Pero no podía cerrar los ojos, los tenia clavados en la mano de Rosette. Y cayó en la cuenta de que sin importar cuantos argumentos diera, Rosette no cedería. Así que conmovida asintió, y antes de que la rubia le preguntara que tenían que hacer, se acerco a ella abrazándole y susurrándole al oído.

-Solo recuerda una última cosa que te voy a decir: levántate y camina con la vista fija adelante, así no perderás tu objetivo… y cuando menos cuenta te des, estarás volando con tus propias alas… Pero ahora solo necesitas abrir tu mente.

Rosette cerró los ojos y apretó a Magdalena en su abrazo, dejando lo más que podía su mente en blanco.

Y con mas fuerza que un trueno una torrente de recuerdos la golpeo; millones de millones de segundos en la existencia de Magdalena pasaron ante los ojos de Rosette. No había mucho en ella, solo pesadillas y tristeza; y cuando llego Chrno, el pecador, se pudo decir que su vida empezó, lamentablemente ese momento fue corto y su muerte llego con tristeza pronta. Después siguió una vertiginosa corriente de recuerdo familiares para Rosette. Momentos en el vientre materno… sus padres… la muerte de los últimos… joshua… el orfanato… el lago y Chrno… el engaño de Aion… el convento… cuatro años de esfuerzos y penurias… la pelea… su trance… seis meses de paz… su propia muerte… su llegada al cielo… sus peleas en el infierno… y por ultimo el momento en el que volvía a ser ella misma. Todo pasó ante sus ojos tan lento como una vida. Y tan rápido como una muerte.

Pero en medio de todo ese caos de recuerdos uno llegó borroso aunque con más impacto que todos los demás.

Todo se encontraba teñido en rojo, pero se podía ver la silueta de una mujer. Rosette la reconoció… era ella misma. Lo sabia por sus ojos zafiro y brillantes, pero al siguiente instante vio ese cuerpo ser atravesado por una espada… pero no era una común… estaba hecha de hueso y metal. Y con un grito ensordecedor de ella misma, esa visión paso de largo dejando que otros recuerdos volaran dentro de la cabeza de la chica.

Mientras que por el exterior el cuerpo de Magdalena se lleno de luz y empezó a deshacerse en pequeños fragmentos con forma de plumas que cubrieron a Rosette. Las flores demoníacas alrededor de ellas se empezaron a quemar chillando de dolor, por la fuerte energía que despedían.

**XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX**

En las lejanías, un hombre de alas blancas miraba desde un montículo de piedra.

El bosque antes letal e inmenso guardián del círculo del infierno del orgullo, ahora era atravesado desde sus entrañas por una inmensa luz que envolvía en llamas las ramas de los árboles más cercanos y que poco a poco se extendían a otros.

El ángel de nombre Rael se sonrió de medio lado, pensando en que ni siquiera en un momento así aquella mujer dejaría de crear destrucción a cada paso que daba.

Pero mas que en la destrucción, el estaba mas consiente de los latidos violentos de su propio corazón, movidos por la fuerte emoción que le ocasionaba el pensar que pronto volvería a ver a aquella que tanto amaba.

-Magdalena... –dejo que el nombre se le escapara de los labios.

Y que su mente divagara en su primer encuentro ya hace muchos años.

**XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX**

Era el año de 1853… pero el ya la conocía desde antes.

Desde que era una bebe, la siguió como una sombra, cuidándola y protegiéndola de todo peligro. Ese era su trabajo, después de todo.

Rael solía ser una Arcángel antes de conocerla. Forjado en la batalla, él solo sabía como destruir no como proteger. Pero sus acciones en extremo violentas contra los demonios, lo hicieron perder rango, y como una lección fue obligado a ser el ángel guardián de una santa humana. El solo obedeció.

Y por eso fue una gran sorpresa para el la fascinación que despertó dentro de si, por aquella pequeña niña y su sonrisa.

A sus doce años de edad, a Maria Magdalena, le habían sucedido más cosas terribles que las que muchos humanos tuvieran que soportar.

La muerte de sus padres, los ataques de estigmas que la hacían estar inconsciente en cama durante semanas enteras, el abuso de sus poderes para ver el futuro por los aldeanos y personas, que buscaban sacar provecho de ellos a su costa. Y por si no fuera poco, las terribles visiones del futuro en donde veía morir una y otra vez a todas las personas que tenían aunque sea un ínfimo contacto con ella, impidiendole siempre tener una larga amistad con otro ser humano. Pero lo peor era aquella visión de su ultimo destino… su muerte a manos de un demonio.

Pero a pesar de todo lo malo, ella siempre sonreía y si podía buscaba ayudar a las personas, aunque fuera casi nada lo que podía hacer.

Rael se sentía indignado con Dios. Indignado de que hubiese creado a una criatura humana mas parecida a un ángel que a un humano, y simplemente la hubiera tirado en el mundo como basura, para dejarla sufrir suertes terribles. Y sin darse cuenta por primera vez en su vida Rael sintió compasión por otro ser vivo.

Pero aquel año había sido especialmente bueno para ella, por fin había sido sacada del inmundo pueblillo donde ella vivía y era tratada como una esclava para adivinar el futuro de otros. Ahora residía en un convento bajo el cuidado de buenos hombres y mujeres de Dios. Y hasta le habían dado un nombre santo "Maria Magdalena".

A pesar de que todos la trataban con un extremo respeto, ella parecía estar adaptándose bien y buscaba realizar tareas aunque fuesen las más simples para ayudar. Y aun en contra de las suplicas de las monjas, Magdalena, ya se había encargado de hacer la limpieza de los patios, la lavandería e inclusive de vez en cuando cocinaba postres para la comida.

Algo que intrigo a Rael, fue desde que ella aprendió a cocinar, empezó a dejar un plato con galletas junto a su ventana. Después de dos semanas esta rutina, se despertó una gran curiosidad en el ángel, y cierta noche se acerco a la ventana de la niña santa, cuando ella había salido de su habitación después de dejar otro plato de galletas recién horneadas.

Dentro de la habitación Rael tomo una y la observo, como si fuese el objeto mas extraño y unico que hubiese visto antes.

-Son para ti –dijo una voz suave e infantil detrás de él.

Sobresaltado se volteo y vio los ojos azules de su protegida observándolo directamente a él.

-Siempre las he dejado para ti. Tú siempre me observas y me cuidas desde lejos. Pero nunca he visto que comas o descanses. Así que pensé que como siempre eres muy amable en hacer esas cosas por mí, al menos yo debería hacer algo por ti. –dijo sonriendo la pequeña niña.

-¿Puede verme? –pregunto todavía sin poder creérselo el ángel.

-Claro. Siempre he podido. Con mis poderes no solo veo el futuro, también puedo ver aquello que no se puede ver. Como fantasmas… demonios… y Ángeles, por supuesto.

¿Cómo es que no le habían dicho eso? Se pregunto enojado por la falta de información y la desmeritación en su persona que le habían dado en el cielo. Pero lo saco de su ensimismamiento la risa de la niña.

-Jeje yo antes creía que eras mudo o muy tímido para acerarte a mi. Pero me alegra saber que no, después de todo estas aquí. En fin, solo quería hablar contigo para agradecerte. Así que ¡Gracias! –dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Rael la miro. No podía dejar que esto continuara, lo castigarían si se enteraba de que tuvo algún contacto con su protegida, pero aun así no podía ignorar aquella sonrisa que lo invitaba a seguir ahí.

-No debería agradecerme nada –dijo frió, como era su carácter- yo solo cuido de ti, si no has muerto hasta ahora es por que…

-…todavía no es mi momento de morir, lo se –termino la frase Magdalena. Había un tinte triste en su voz, pero todavía sonreía.

Esto hizo recordar a Rael, una de las cosas que mas le intrigaban de la santa.

-Yo siempre he querido preguntarle…

Pero no logro terminar, porque en ese momento se escucho unos golpecitos en la puerta, y la voz de una monja que le preguntaba a Magdalena porque estaba hablando, a lo cual la chica respondió que estaba rezando y dicho eso la otra mujer la bendijo y se alejo de la puerta. Una vez que se hubo ido, Rael volvió a hablar.

-Esto no se puede repetir, lo siento, pero será mejor que no volvamos a tener un contacto así de directo.

Y dicho esto se alejo atravesando la ventana directo hacia la oscuridad de la noche.

El día siguiente continúo con total naturalidad y rutina como cualquier otro, y como en los otros días, el sencillo plato con galletas se encontraba en la ventana. El ángel se volvió a acercar hacia una distraída Magdalena que se encontraba arrodillada rezando.

-Le dije que seria mejor que no nos volviésemos a ver, así que es innecesario que usted siga dejando comida cerca de la ventana; aparte soy un ángel, nosotros no necesitamos alimentarnos.

-Los humanos solemos hacer cosas innecesarias –dijo Magdalena mientras se levantaba sonriendo.

Rael la miro de forma seria por unos segundos, para después hablar con su impasible voz.

-Siempre he querido preguntarte… ¿Por qué sonríes?

-¿Hum?

-Me refiero… después de todo lo que te ha sucedido, o lo que te sucederá… tú siempre continuas sonriendo de esa forma tan... natural.

-¿Acaso no es correcto que sonría?

-No quise decirlo de esa forma. –se disculpo Rael.

-Esta bien. Entiendo a que te refieres, pero… el pasado es inmutable… mi presente no lo puedo controlar… y el futuro no se puede cambiar –dijo Magdalena apesumbrada.

-Lo se muy bien –replico quedamente Rael, recordando las leyes del equilibrio y del destino.

-Pero… todo seguirá igual sin importar si lloro o si rió. Por eso prefiero sonreír, aun si no estoy feliz.

-¿Aun si es una sonrisa falsa?

-Una sonrisa nunca es falsa –dijo Magdalena negando con la cabeza- es un regalo que uno da hacia los demás. Y tiene un significado diferente para cada persona. Por eso, aunque yo este vacía tal vez ese pequeño regalo pueda alcanzar el corazón de alguien.

-Je Sonríes en vez de intentar pelear contra tu destino –dijo Rael con una sonrisa irónica.

-Sonreír es la única forma que tengo de pelear contra mi destino. Gracias por tu regalo, Rael –replico Magdalena señalando su boca.

El ángel simplemente volvió a sonreír.

La noche siguiente ya no volvió a aquella habitación, o al menos eso fue lo que Magdalena creyó. Él recibió órdenes directas de no volver a tener un contacto directo su protegida, pero seguía a su lado cuidándola desde las sombras.

Pasaron los meses, y la pequeña santa siguió dejando galletas junto a la ventana, pero cuando los meses se volvieron años lo dejo de hacer; al principio esto puso triste a Rael, aunque sabia que las cosas eran mejor así, pero después observo que en lugar de galletas había una rosa blanca. Y siguiendo casi un ritual Magdalena dejó una rosa junto al marco de la ventana cada noche, y cada mañana esta desaparecía.

Así pasaron muchos años en los que Rael cuido de Magdalena y la observo crecer y florecer como las hermosas flores que esta le obsequiaba; su corazón se hinchaba de emoción y orgullo al ver la belleza interna que la chica irradiaba, mucho mas hermosa que la de muchos otros humanos; y por eso el ángel no pudo soportarlo mas, y una mañana antes de la fatídica noche que cambiaria la vida de la santa, Rael se volvió a aparecer frente a ella.

-Magdalena –la llamo quedamente junto a la ventana de la habitación, y la chica se volteo con su habitual sonrisa, después de ser sacada de sus oraciones matutinas.

-Rael, que gusto volver a verte. Y mas feliz me hace ver que me has traído un regalo –le dijo haciendo alusión a la enorme sonrisa que el otro esbozo cuando la chica le dijo que le alegraba su presencia.

-Me alegra saber que me has recordado.

-Jaja ya se que con toda esta cosa de las profecías tengo mala memoria, pero no es para tanto. Pero… supongo que si estas aquí es porque hoy…

-Si… hoy es el día.

Ambos se quedaron en un incomodo silencio durante unos segundos.

-¿Has venido a despedirte¿O a decirme que nunca pierda la fe en -Dios? –preguntó calmadamente Magdalena

-Ninguna de las dos.

-¿Cómo…?

-Ven conmigo, Magdalena. Escapemos de ese destino que te persigue. Te protegeré de todo, a final de cuentas soy tu ángel guardián, y yo te protegeré incluso del destino mismo…

-No… Rael… ¿Por qué me dices esto? –pregunto con aflicción Magdalena.

-Porque… creo que… te he comenzado a amar.

La joven rubia esbozo una sonrisa triste y coloco su mano en la fría mejilla de su guardián.

-No debiste decir eso.

Y al segundo siguiente se escucho el aleteo de una paloma blanco que voló lejos de la ventana.

-Ellos ya lo saben, no tenemos mucho tiempo ¡vamos! –dijo frenético tomando la mano de la chica, pero ella no se movió ni un centímetro.

-No podemos cambiar el destino… además lo quiero así.

-Magdalena… ¿Por qué? –pregunto con tristeza el ángel.

-Porque quiero encontrarlo.

Rael frunció el ceño, casi leyendo la mente de la joven.

-¡A aquel que te quitara la vida!

-A aquel que llenara el vació en mi –replico Magdalena tranquila- lo siento Rael, pero este es el "adiós". En esta vida no nos volveremos a encontrar.

Y tal como lo dijo, aquella fue la última vez que Rael vio a Magdalena con vida.

**XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX**

Todo sucedió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, o al menos eso fue lo que sintió Rosette.

Cuando se despertó estaba acurrucada en el suelo con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Se sentía mareada… pero no diferente, hasta hace unos segundos tenía las memorias de Magdalena nítidas y claras pero ahora las sentía borrosas y confusas como los recuerdos de la niñez. Aunque todavía seguía tatuada en su memoria aquel extraño sueño en el que se vio a si misma ser empalada en una espada, con un escalofrió pensó con terror sino existía la posibilidad de que eso fuese una visión… pero su cabeza todavía daba demasiadas vueltas como para hacer conjeturas claras.

-Vaya esto se siente peor que la mañana, después de aquella navidad, en que me robe tres botellas de rompope en la Orden.

Rosette se sentía cansada pero no muy diferente, y ahora solo podía apreciar que estaba completamente sola.

La reencarnación era un asunto bastante complicado… y que definitivamente había rebasado el límite de cosas raras que ella podía soportar. Aunque si lo pensaba bien toda su vida había sido demasiado rara, aun desde antes de conocer a Chrno; aunque el fue la cerecita en ese pastel. Porque vaya, no era algo muy común el tener un hermano que curaba con el tacto, un amigo demonio y tener como trabajo partirle la cara a los seres del inframundo. Definitivamente no era un proyecto de vida común. Aunque como se dijo antes, todo este asunto de la reencarnación… se paso definitivamente de lo raro a lo hiper-raro.

Prefiriendo sacarse de esas absurdas cavilaciones se levantó un poco, pero al hacerlo un largo mechón de cabello cayo sobre su pecho desnudo. Y ahora que se veía bien se dio cuenta que estaba completamente desnuda. Pasando por varios colores en la escala colorimétrica del rojo, se empezó a examinar.

Su cuerpo era definitivamente diferente, ahora más alargado y esbelto como el de una joven de veintitantos años, ya habiendo pasado por completo la adolescencia y ahora era el de una mujer. Y su cabello ya no era del color rubio trigal que tenia antes sino de un rubio mas claro, como el de Magdalena. Eso le preocupo ¿También su rostro seria como el de ella?

Si hubiera tenido un espejo se hubiera dado cuenta que no tenia de que preocuparse, porque su rostro era el mismo: de ojos grandes color zafiro y hasta con el flequillo indómito sobre su frente. Pero sin tener forma de saberlo solo suspiro y miro a su alrededor.

El anterior y voluptuoso bosque ahora se encontraba sumido en cenizas y en cuerpos chillantes de las que habían sido sus plantas hipnotizantes, parecía como si hubiesen lanzado una poderosa bomba sobre ese terreno, o como si todos los demonios del infierno hubieran hecho una fiesta ahí.

-Ups –atino a decir Rosette, todavía sonrojada, tal vez por su desnudez o por el desastre que había **vuelto** a causar.

-Si fuese tú lo último que diría seria "ups" –dijo una voz masculina enfrente de ella.

Rosette levanto su vista y encontró a un ángel de ojos azules que la observaba con una sonrisa en el rostro. Por alguna razón, Rosette, ya no se sentía tan disgustada con su presencia, después de algunos recuerdos de Magdalena que le mostraban otro lado de Rael; pero aun así eso no era suficiente para saber si podía confiar en él o no.

-Rael… ¿Qué haces aquí…? –pregunto todavía confundida, sin recordar el ultimo encuentro que tuvo Magdalena con él

-Ya te lo había dicho, solo observando.

-¡Pervertido! –le grito Rosette mientras se encogía y se cubría con mas fuerza sus pechos.

El ángel rió divertido al ver su reacción.

-Además no podía permitir que semejante belleza estuviese a la vista de cualquier demonio –le dijo mientras le extendía un cambio de ropas.

Rosette estiro un poco su mano, y se sonrió maliciosamente en pensar en una forma de molestarlo.

-Claro… demonios como Chrno ¿eh?

El ángel hizo una mueca en su cara, y antes de que la mano de la chica alcanzara las prendas, este levanto su brazo sobre su cabeza, dejando de una forma muy cómica la mano de Rosette atrapando el aire

-¡Hey¡No es justo! Ya me lo habías dado…

-Bueno, debido a tus modales, he reconsiderado mi oferta.

-¿¿Qué¿Qué es lo que quieres? –pregunto Rosette, empezando a sentir su cabeza hervir pero no de pena, sino de enojo.

-Solo un poco de comprensión, y si no es mucho pedir gratitud también –dijo el otro arrogante.

La rubia volteo los ojos, y soplo un poco de aire sobre su rostro levantando unos cuantos flequillos.

-Esta bien… Te agradezco ENORMEMENTE que te hayas tomado la molestia de venir hasta este lugar a traerme esas invaluables prendas –dijo exagerando el tono de su voz- Ahora ¿me las das?

Rael volvió a esbozar una sonrisa y le tendió a Rosette las ropas, ella sin tardanza se las arrebato y las atrajo hacia si misma.

-Vez que no era tan difícil –dijo mirándola, y aun con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Rosette volteo hacia ambos lados buscando un lugar en donde cambiarse, pero no había nada en kilómetros a la redonda. Y después regreso la vista al ángel que la seguía mirando impasible.

-Y bien –dijo Rosette levantando una ceja impaciente.

-¿Y bien? –repitió el otro.

-¿¿¿No vas a voltearte pervertido???

-Oh cuanto lo siento. Olvide que las mujeres humanas se avergüenzan tan fácilmente -se disculpaba mientras se volteaba hacia el vació y Rosette se levanto con cautela para apresurarse a cambiarse.

-No veo porque –continuo el otro- todos somos obras del Señor. Y si me permites decirlo tú eres una de sus mejores.

Rosette refunfuñaba, peleando contra la ropa y murmurando cosas como "este es más libidinoso que el anciano ese" o soltando incoherencias por el estilo.

Cuando por fin acabo se volteo hacia Rael, y le pregunto como se veía. El ángel se volvió a verla y dejo escapar un silbido.

La vestimenta de Rosette primero había consistido de un vestido largo sin mangas y de un pulcro color blanco, pero sobre este se había colocado también un corsé de hierro y en sus brazos tenia unos guantes del mismo material. Sus pies estaban desnudos excepto por unos pulseras de oro en su pie derecho, y sobre su cabeza tenia un tocado de monja. (NA si alguno leyó el manga, hay una escena en el Vol. 2 creo… donde la hermana kate estaba hablando con Azmaria, y se imagina a la santa Maria Magdalena con un look medio guerrero, pues esa es la apariencia de Rosette ahora)

-Te ves más esplendorosa que el más hermoso de los arcángeles en el cielo –dijo Rael de forma condescendiente.

-Si, como sea –le respondió Rosette molesta llevándose las manos a las caderas- pero al menos pudiste haberme traído un par de botas ¿Cómo demonios esperas que camine descalza?

-Bueno, no soy un armario. Además un par de botas no combinan con tan hermoso atuendo –dijo Rael encogiéndose de hombros y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- pero pronto encontraras que será innecesario inclusive la ropa, ahora que estas llena de ese poder te percataras que no sientes frío, ni calor o dolor. Así que si quieres puedes pisar piedras ardientes, y no importara porque no lo sentirás.

-Ah ¿en serio¿Entonces para que me trajiste tanto disfraz? –rezongo señalando su velo.

-Era eso o estar desnuda.

-Eres un chantajista… solo me diste esta ropa porque me querías ver así¡ no eres mas que un pervertido! –murmuro la chica entrecerrando sus ojos con desconfianza.

-Bien. Ahora que ya estas vestida, pongámonos en marcha para regresar –le comunico con alegría, Rael.

-¿De que estas hablando? –pregunto enojada Rosette.

-No esperaras que después de todo lo que ha pasado te deje continuar. ¡Eres una total amenaza para el infierno!

Rosette no supo si tomar aquello como una ofensa o un cumplido.

-No es para tanto… ¡te juro que todo lo que ha pasado ha sido un accidente! Excepto lo del laberinto… el volarlo en mil pedazos… técnicamente si fue mi culpa… más o menos… -dijo escapando la vista hacia sus pies y moviendo estos de forma nerviosa- ¡el punto es que no es para que exageres la situación!

-Magdalena… -empezó el ángel.

-Rosette… -le corrigió la chica.

-Rosette. De todas formas supongo que esa es ahora tu personalidad dominante –dijo suspirando resignado- pero ¿que se le puede hacer? Eso no era a lo que me refería. Lo que yo quería decir es que el poder que ahora posees es tan grande como para lograr purificar todo el infierno.

-No te entiendo –replico Rosette confundida.

Rael se llevo una mano a la cara y pensó en una forma de explicarle en "idioma Rosette" para que lograse entender la magnitud de la situación.

-Esta bien. Imagina que tú eres una granada celestial y que el infierno es un demonio de clase 1-, ahora imagina que te quitas el seguro y te acciones dentro de la boca del demonio.

-Auch –dijo Rosette- Por Dios¿tan malo es que este aquí? –pregunto preocupada al comprender (de alguna forma) todo.

-Peor. Por eso nos debemos de apurar en salir –y sin esperar la replica de la chica la tomo del brazo y la empezó a arrastrar.

-No iré a ninguna parte, sino es con Chrno –objeto la rubia, zafándose de su agarre.

-¿todavía piensas ir? Es inútil.

-No. No lo es. Aun sino puedo llevarlo conmigo yo necesito…

-¡Es inútil¿¿Qué no lo ves?? –le grito mientras levantaba el reloj de la chica lo colocaba frente a su rostro, mostrándole como las manecillas corrían con mayor rapidez y ahora se encontraban en las 6:00.

-¿¿Qué¿¿Cómo es posible?? –grito histérica mientras le arrebataba su preciada reliquia de sus manos.

-Tu presencia ya ha alterado al infierno. El tiempo ahora corre mas rápido… casi al mismo ritmo que en el cielo. Y te esta quedando muy poco. No lo lograras. Y aun si lo haces, tu "amigo" no te reconocerá. ¿Acaso quieres repetir la misma decepción que viviste con Joshua? –pregunto sizañoso el ángel.

Golpe bajo, eso dolió terriblemente a Rosette. Y se percato que sin darse cuenta, poco a poco había dejado que se repitiera la historia que tuvo con Joshua, pero ahora por Chrno.

-Eso no es cierto, Chrno…

-En el estado en el que esta ahora, si es liberado podría ser capaz de matarte ¿No te has visto en un espejo¡Ya no eres Rosette Christopher!

-Pero tampoco Maria Magdalena -dijo con rencor la chica.

-Lo se. Pero… hay mucho que perder…no puedo dejarte ir.

-¿No puedes o no quieres?

-Ambas.

-¿Y que esperas que haga yo¿Quedarme sentada mientras dejo que otro de mis seres queridos se pierda?

-Magdalena…

-¡No¡Yo no pienso perder a Chrno! No como Joshua… esta vez no.

-¿Tan decidida estas?

-Si –afirmo también con la cabeza- Y si quieres detenerme, aquí estoy, pero déjame advertirte que soy difícil –dijo la chica mientras apretaba sus puños.

-Esta bien. Si estas tan decidida, no te detendré. Es solo que no quería verte llorar otra vez por ese tipo –se rindió el ángel, visiblemente molesto por la decisión de la chica. Este encuentro definitivamente no fue como lo había planeado, pero al menos por esta vez creyó que seria mejor no pelear… ella ya se daría cuenta de su error. El estaba seguro de ello.

Y se dio la media vuelta listo para irse. Rosette relajo sus músculos, pero pronto escucho un sonido que cortaba el aire, y sin saber como, sus reflejos reaccionaron y con sorprendente rapidez tomo una lanza que casi caía sobre ella. La observo durante unos segundos, era hermosa, de color dorado y con una punta en forma de cruz.

-Eso es para desearte buena suerte –le dijo el ángel que seguía detenido en su lugar.

-Gracias… -atino a decir la chica, mientras observaba su nuevo juguete y pensó "¿_Una lanza? Si me hubiese preguntado, hubiera preferido una ametralladora… le encuentro mas uso"._

-Una ultima cosa.

-¿Si? –pregunto ya mas calmada Rosette, un arma, siempre la ponía de mejor humor.

-Para obtener el poder de las siete virtudes, los poseedores de ellas, o sea los apóstoles, deben morir para liberarlas ¿No te parece muy curioso que hayas despertado justamente el mismo día que tu "especial" amiga murió?

-¿Qué me quieres decir? –pregunto la santa al vislumbrar que todo esto tenia un motivo.

-Que tal vez en el cielo están jugando contigo… así que mantén los ojos muy abiertos. No te creas las historias de niños, acerca de que los Ángeles son muy caritativos y buenos. Todos en este o cualquier mundo buscan conseguir algo.

Rosette bajo su vista y miro al suelo reflexionando en las palabras de su ángel guardián. Era verdad… después de tantos años era muy curioso que ella despertase así como si nada en el día justo de la muerte de Azmaria. Pero si también hacia un poco de memoria, la primera razón por la que ella estaba metida en aquel inmundo tren durante tanto tiempo fue por Rael. Y entonces sus ojos se llenaron de llamas alimentadas por la furia.

-¡ES CIERTO MALDITO¡EN PRIMER LUGAR TODO FUE…! –Pero no pudo acabar porque cuando levanto su vista el objeto de su furia se había ido- ¡Ese tipo no hace mas que darme problemas!

Y tan enojada estaba que no se percato que de sus muñecas empezaba a emanar un líquido rojo, hasta que sintió totalmente mojados sus puños.

-Dios… no, por favor.

Debía apurarse, el segundo estigma se había aparecido y se le estaba acabando rapidamente el tiempo.

No tenía que perder ni un segundo. Así que empezó a caminar hacia un punto fijo en el horizonte, mientras vendaba rudimentariamente sus manos con un pedazo de tela de su velo que había cortado.

No miro ni una sola vez atrás ni tampoco abajo, donde se revolcaban lastimosamente algunas flores que ahora parecían más gusanos chamuscados que plantas. Solo miraba el horizonte, vasto y sobrecogedor; la joven a pesar de volver a completarse como por naturaleza debía ser con su otra yo, ya no podía ver el futuro, simplemente el camino que tenia adelante, y sin dudar siguió caminando hacia el. Sabia que ahí se encontraba su meta… y no se iba a detener por nada para conseguirla.

**XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX**

**Ok, este capitulo pudo haber volteado toda la historia… o darle total sentido. Por favor no me envíen cartas bomba ni maldiciones antiguas. **

**Todo esto de la reencarnación fue una cosa difícil de analizar, pero creo que en este fic le quise dar mucho mas sentido que otros autores (de anime) en otras historias donde se hacen bolas con el tema, no voy a decir nombres pero cof**_**inuyasha**_**cof y aquí Chrno Crusade son buen ejemplo.**

**Y es que pienso que la reencarnación seria algo muy triste si los personajes solo se mueren y nunca recuerdan nada de lo que vivieron antes. Seria como ver el final de este anime y decir "hasta ahí acabo la historia, los dos se murieron y punto, no hay nada mas" ¡pero no quería que quedaran las cosas así! Y preferí tomar el asunto por el lado romántico de que las dos chicas son en realidad "la única chica de su vida" para Chrno. ¿O preferían que hiciera que el pobre se decidiera por una de las dos¡Vamos! Soy una "sádica-psicópata-sedienta-de-sangre" pero no soy tan cruel… con el amor al menos no. Es sagrado para mi T.T **

**Pero igual no se preocupen con lo de los triángulos amorosos y los celos ¡Para eso esta Rael! Y referente a lo de su pasado con Magdalena… mmh… dejare que ustedes decidan como estuvo esa pequeña historia de amor-obsesión y me digan si el tipo tenía al menos la mitad de los motivos infundados para fastidiar tanto a la pobre santa.**

**Y bueno para los que se preguntan cuando saldrá Chrno… pues si mis cálculos me salen bien y tal vez hago un capitulo mas largo del siguiente pues… ¡para el capi 11 o 12 estará de vuelta!**

**XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX**

**CONTINUA**

**Capitulo 010**

"**Wings"**

**Rosette tiene que hacerse a la idea de su estado y al mismo tiempo descubre nuevas habilidades dentro de si; habilidades que llamaran demasiada atención indeseable. Sobretodo la de cierta demonio creadora de la oscuridad…**

**¡Pandemonium vuelve¿Pero su presencia significara una ayuda o un peligro para la chica? Lo único cierto es que marcara el fin de su viaje por el camino "seguro", y tendrá que abrir sus ojos ante el verdadero infierno. **

**¡Agradezco su apoyo a todos los lectores que me dejan comentario! Y mientras tanto yo haré lo posible para tener siempre la historia en tiempo. Así que por ahora saben que vuelvo dentro de unos 15 días a seguir molestándolos n.n **


	11. Wings

**Como siempre empiezo el chap de la quincena con un gran agradecimiento a todos los lectores que me han dejado reviews, y me alegra mucho casi para saltar de felicidad jeje el saber que se ha recibido bien el nuevo arco argumental de la historia, así que ya paso la etapa de "dos chicas viajando juntas y evadiendo peligros" a la que empezara con Chrno, intrigas y kilos de mas y mas drama… pero eso será hasta el siguiente capi, sorry tendrán que aguantar solo uno mas.**

**Así que muchas gracias a:**

**K-chan** (Si termine escribiendo este fic, es porque te lo prometí a ti n.n, así que yo soy la que esta agradecida contigo por todo) **Kassandra Caldina** (sobre la vestimenta pondré algo mas abajo para que se den una idea, así que lee el chap hasta el final n.n) **Einafets** (Gracias por los ánimos! Tal vez y luego me anime a escribir otros fics u otras historias, si es que la escuela y otros males de la vida me lo permiten T.T) **Lord Risu-Li** (me dejaste un montón de reviews de los otros capis y no te las pude contestar adecuadamente cada uno, sorry T.T, tus dudas de Magdalena espero acabaran en el otro capi, y lo de Aion… pues se vera un poco en este jeje) **Yanska** (jeje nunca me desharía de ti y al contrario me encantan los kilométricos reviews, sorry por lo de los 15 días, es solo que luego necesito inspiración y mucho-mucho tiempo para poner todo en orden; y sobre el sexy demonio ¬w¬ en el siguiente…) y **LadyGolden** (si, Rael es un PESADO, pero su complejo de sentirse mas que cualquier demonio le ayuda a no darse cuenta de eso, y si, es un hentai… pero luego veras que todas sus acciones tienen una razón de ser… no muy buena a veces)

**Y bueno, terminado y dicho todo, les dejo el siguiente chapi, que va a estar laaargo esta vez, para ya cerrar pronto algunos asuntos:**

**-INFERNI E PARADISO-**

**Capitulo 10**

"**Wings"**

Este era el décimo….

La falda blanca del vestido de fondo de Rosette ondeaba en el viento, mientras veía con satisfacción en el rostro al demonio muerto a sus pies, su cuerpo estaba rígido y no tenia cabeza, solo se veía piel chamuscada alrededor de su cuello. Definitivamente un mal día para el tipo.

Desde que se separo de Rael, varios demonios habían empezado a atacarla. Al principio con torpeza intento utilizar la lanza que el ángel le había dado para protegerse… pero poco a poco descubrió con extrañeza que tenia una capacidad innata para manejarla.

Y no solo descubrió eso…

Sino que también podía ver los movimientos de sus adversarios antes de que la atacaran; tal vez no era una total habilidad de precognición, porque todavía no podía ver eventos más a futuro, pero definitivamente ayudaban mucho en la pelea.

Y si a eso se suma que también tenia la capacidad de quemar a los demonios con el tacto, realmente no le iba tan mal. Otro nuevo "truco" que descubrió sobre la practica. Ya que si se concentraba lo suficiente podía reunir energía astral en un punto de su cuerpo, como por ejemplo sus manos, tal y como otros demonios lo podían hacer, pero la suya era energía espiritual, purificada y letal para cualquier ser maligno.

…Y así fue como la piltrafa a los pies desnudos de Rosette termino sin cabeza.

La chica no cabía en su orgullo (y probablemente tampoco le cabía su ego) en saberse poseedora de una de las armas mas letales ahí en el infierno.

"¡Vaya! Si hubiese tenido estas habilidades en vida, la hermana Kate me hubiera tenido que dar un aumento… o al menos pagarme. Vieja tacaña, nunca me dio ni una moneda partida a la mitad. ¡Ah, pero si hubiera conocido este lado de mi! Entonces si me habría tenido que pagar… ¡No¡No solo pagar, me hubiera tenido que hacer todo un convento jajaja!" se rió maniáticamente de sus propios pensamientos.

Pero ahora que lo analizaba, ella estaba completamente sola, y la hacia sentir un poco inquieta eso… desde que inicio su viaje estuvo acompañada de Magdalena, pero ahora ella ya no estaba.

Es cierto que su espíritu vivía con ella, y todo el resto del cuento, además de que poco a poco sus memorias iban regenerándose en su propia mente; pero ahora física… o bueno, espiritualmente (lo que sea) ella estaba sola. Y la hacia sentir deprimida el no tener con quien hablar o que la acompañara en su andar.

Aunque igual no necesitaba un guía porque extrañamente sabía exactamente el camino que debía de seguir.

Todo este asunto de la reencarnación había sido algo demasiado duro para Rosette, y estaba segura, que aunque Magdalena siempre habló de ello con tanta calma, la parte que de su alma que le perteneció a la otra santa también estaba confundida.

¡Pero tenia muchas cosas que hacer, y nada de tiempo que perder! Por ahora a pesar de las memorias de Magdalena que tenia, su mejor opción era aceptarse a ella misma como Rosette Christopher, y dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso.

Suspiro y le volvió a dar una hojeada al demonio muerto que ya empezaba a apestar. Le parecía un poco conocido, pero no podía recordar de donde… hum… si se lo volvía a imaginar con cabeza… y con un solo cuerno roto en la frente. ¡Ah! Ya lo tenia, era el mismo demonio que le había ocasionado tantos problemas con la bala "spirit" se había robado.

Y cavilando los acontecimientos mas a pasado, se empezaba a dar cuenta que todos los demonios que la habían atacado de alguna forma le sirvieron de tiro al blanco en sus años de exorcista.

La idea la estremeció. ¿Es que todos los demonios que ella había eliminado en su trabajo la iban a atacar? No era tan incoherente la idea, después de todo ella los había mandado al infierno, después de tantos años estarían enojados… muy enojados.

Pero iban a necesitar muchos pantalones (cosa que de principio la mayoría no tenia) para poder pararse frente de ella y al menos romperle una uña.

Aun así, se estaba empezando a sentir mal por esta pose sádica y de exterminadora de todo demonio que había asumido… en primera, ella era la intrusa ahí, así que los demonios no estaban tan equivocados en atacarla… y no tenia porque ser tan despiadada con todos… después de todo, Chrno también era un demonio…

Eso la hizo sentir peor, porque desde que llego al infierno solo se había dedicado a atacar al por mayor, sin detenerse a reflexionar siquiera que la persona que estaba buscando en primer lugar pertenecía a la misma especie que muchos de los seres que ella había tratado con su normal "delicadeza".

Y hasta sintió algo de lastima (¿o era un revoltijo en el estomago?) por el demonio sin cuerno que asesino… dos veces. ¿O tres¿Quién contaba de todas formas…?

-Tal vez una pequeña oración no le haría tan mal –empezó, pero luego recordó los gritos demenciales de los demonios cuando leían la Biblia en un exorcismo- bueno si, pero en estas circunstancias… -junto sus manos y trató de pensar en alguna oración que pudiese servir- Padre nuestro, que estas…

Y en ese momento se oyó un aullido, pero la rubia prefirió ignorarlo y volver a comenzar.

-Padre nuestro, que estas en el cielo… -oyó otra vez el aullido pero ahora seguido por un sonido estridoso como una estampida, aun así exasperada recomenzó.

-Padre nuestro… -y ya no pudo continuar porque una bestia le salto encima, y hubiera caído sobre ella si Rosette no se hubiese agachado a tiempo, dejando al animal comiendo el aire.

Vio al animal de ojos azules que la miraba con odio, enfrente de ella. Era un black dog. Soltando un bufido molesta, la chica tomo su lanza que había estado clavada en la tierra junto a ella, y levanto la vista al cielo.

-¡Mira Padre, tu solamente líbrame de estos imbeciles! –y dicho esto la joven fue la que se lanzo sobre el animal.

**XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX**

_Rizzel…_

Susurro el viento en labios de una pérfida voz que hizo que la mujer de cabellos, verdosos con vino, se detuviera en mitad de la niebla.

-Mi se.. Señor… -dijo con voz trémula.

-Rizzel, Rizzel… –volvió a repetir la voz, pero ahora lo hacia junto al puntiagudo oído de la mujer demonio, y esto hizo estremecerla en lo mas fondo de su ser.

Dándose la vuelta vio a un hombre encapuchado de negro justo a su lado. Y ella ya sabia muy bien quien era. Presurosa se arrodillo frente a él, sabiendo su error cometido.

-…Rizzel ¿Qué fue todo el espectáculo de hace rato? Yo solo te pedí que evitaras que la santa se encontrara con Chrno, no que la mataras.

-Mi señor, le imploro mi perdón… yo… no tengo excusa… -empezó a suplicar temblando- ¡Por favor, perdóneme! –gimió arrastrándose a sus pies.

-Rizzel, no hay nada que perdonar. Parece que inclusive las cosas han salido mejor de lo que esperaba... Pero dime ¿Qué hay del ángel que te acompañaba? –pregunto divertido.

-No lo se –respondió sincera Rizzel, limpiando las lagrimas de sus mejillas- Él solo se apareció un día y me dijo que quería observar todo "desde primera fila", e inclusive me dijo donde estaban ese par. Pero ahora no se donde se encuentra. Mi señor ese tipo no es de fiar…

-Claro que no lo es –replico el encapuchado con una sonrisa llena de colmillos blancos- los Ángeles nunca lo son. Pero parece que por ahora lo único que él quería, era observar también el "despertar" de la santa. Me pregunto… ¿Cuál será el rol que tomará de ahora en adelante…?

Rizzel solo lo observaba con ojos entornados, mientras que él se rascaba pensativo la barbilla, hasta que se percato de la mirada insistente de la mujer y le sonrió encantadoramente.

-Mi querida Rizzel –dijo empezando a agacharse- tengo un trabajo mas para ti.

Y diciendo eso, acerco su boca a la de la mujer y le planto un beso tan agresivo que hasta la mordió dejando derramar un poco de su sangre por su barbilla. Cuando el beso acabo Rizzel no pudo dejar de observar los ojos violetas de su señor, y sonrojada de una forma que escondía mas lujuria que pudor, susurro.

-Mi señor… Aion.

**XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX**

Veintinueve… ¿pero, quien contaba?

Veintinueve idiotas se metieron en el camino de Rosette, y ahora había veintinueve cuerpos desperdigados por todo el amplio valle que recorría la muchacha.

Y aunque estaba ansiosa por la siguiente pelea, su reloj no lo estaba tanto, ya que seguía sonando el segundero sin dar tregua.

Pero por ahora ese sonido era callado por los gemidos lastimosos de un demonio que se encontraba sin brazos rugiendo debajo de la presión del pie de Rosette sobre su pecho.

-¿Un ultimo deseo, idiota? –pregunto la rubia con una sonrisa malvada.

El demonio la miro con odio y empezó a balbucear palabras desconocidas para Rosette, pero, que por la forma en que las decía, la chica podía jurar que no eran nada agradable…

-Bien, pues yo pienso lo mismo de tu madre.

Y termino de ejercer presión sobre el demonio hasta que su pie lo perforo por completo y dio con el suelo. El ser infernal se volvió ceniza en segundos.

Y entonces un aire frió se llevo los restos del demonio, pero era una brisa tan inusualmente fría que hasta hizo temblar a Rosette, y exhalar una nubecilla de aliento desde su boca.

Algo estaba mal. Podía sentirlo hasta los huesos que no tenia.

Volteaba la cabeza ansiosa, esperando que algo le saltara encima, porque por alguna razón podía sentir que se acercaba algo grande a ella… algo bastante grande.

Era una fuerza desconocida, malvada, siniestra hasta las mas hondas cavidades de su ser…

Y entonces, en el horizonte la pudo ver caminando con paso pausado y sensual, era… _la madre de Chrno._

No había duda, era ella. Podía recordar ese cabello albino y ese par de largos y oscuros cuernos en donde sea. Aunque la verdad, eso era todo lo que recordaba de ella, porque su cabeza fue el único souvenir que Aion se cargaba de ella. Pero verla, tal vez no en carne y hueso, pero si en persona, era una experiencia totalmente diferente… no podía explicar porque pero la sola presencia de la otra mujer la llenaba de un temor indescriptible y unas ganas de salir corriendo lo mas lejos que podía…

Era como estar frente a algo que uno no creía que existiese, que por mas que te lo repitieran no podías creer que fuese real… Y es que Rosette sabia muy bien quien era esa "mujer"… ella era el ángel caído… el mismísimo Satanás, con forma de mujer. O algo por el estilo.

Rosette sacudió su cabeza, y se pregunto si todas las chicas normales se sentirían tan intimidadas al conocer a la madre de sus parejas… aunque en realidad Chrno y ella solo eran amigos… y ella no era una chica normal… ni tampoco Chrno era un tipo normal…

Los cinco minutos que tardo Pandemonium en llegar hasta ella, Rosette se la paso haciéndose las eternas preguntas de porque su vida no era mas sencilla y corriente. Pero igual la mujer de cabellos blancos llego hasta ella, y las preguntas de Rosette igual que como siempre se quedaron en el aire y sin respuesta.

En algún lugar de su ser, la santa había mantenido la esperanza que de todos los demonios que la pudiesen encontrar, ella fuese la única que no se diera cuenta. Algo visiblemente imposible, después de que (sin saberlo) derribo una montaña entera sobre su trono. Pero definitivamente la comitiva con la que venia acompañada no era el gran ejercito de demonios imponentes que ella hubiese esperado, o bueno al menos eso en numero…

La reina del infierno venia acompañada por cinco demonios, que a simple vista se podía ver que eran muy poderosos. Y Rosette, hasta pudo reconocer a tres de ellos, eran el Duque Deffau y sus otros dos subordinados, qu habían apoyado a la orden en su intento por unir fuerzas y derrotar a Aion; pero por ahora no recordaba bien sus nombres…

Ambas sin inmutar el gesto frío en su rostro, barrieron a la otra con la vista.

"Perra sádica" pensó Rosette.

"Zorra estupida" resolvió Pandemonium. Y haciendo una sonrisa grande con sus labios rojos dijo con voz melodiosa aunque neutra.

-Vaya, vaya. La mismísima Santa, Maria Magdalena, en persona, que honor.

-Lo siento "señora", pero mi nombre ahora es Rosette Christopher, y de mas en adelante me gustaría que se respetara mi decisión de llamarme así –dijo valientemente Rosette, para demostrarle a la "mujer" que no estaba asustada de ella (aunque en el interior si lo estuviese) y para que de una vez por todas ya se calmaran con el "Maria Magdalena"¡vamos, ni siquiera en su anterior vida ella había elegido ese nombre!

Pandemonium se rió tranquila.

-Como desee, Señorita Christopher. A mi realmente no me importa cual es la esencia mas dominante en su ser. Pero yo vine a discutir otros asuntos con usted…

-Supongo que ese asunto tiene que ver con una acalorada discusión en que me exige que me largue del infierno, y yo la mando muy lejos... tal vez, hum, no se… ¡Al infierno! Pero ya que estamos aquí supongo que terminaremos en el mismo punto donde comenzamos.

Pandemonium abrió grandes sus ojos dorados, sorprendida. Y los otros demonios que estaban al lado de ella se pusieron rojos de la ira, inclusive uno que de por si ya estaba totalmente rojo, y que tenia cuernos y la mitad del cuerpo de chivo. Pero igual, a todo el infierno le faltaba mucho para intimidarla.

Y ese demonio ya estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre Rosette, cuando la estridente risa de Pandemonium los saco a todos de ese momento de tensión.

-¡Vaya, chica! Tu si que no dejas de sorprenderme. Por dentro estas temblando ante mi estampa cual castañuela, pero por fuera no haces mas que retarme. Ja ja ja. ¡Me agradas! Tienes mas agallas que muchos de los hijos que he parido. Pero mejor volvamos a nuestros negocios… Si, como reina del infierno, se supone que yo debo de echarte un discurso que diga algo así como "Debo de velar por la seguridad de todos mis hijos… blah blah blah… y el equilibrio del infierno, el universo… y toda esa mentada". Pero la realidad es que me he estado divirtiendo de lo lindo con tu presencia. Como te lo podría poner… haces brillar el infierno, ja ja ja

-¿Y donde esta el "pero"? –pregunto suspicaz Rosette.

-En que no puedo dejar que hagas lo que se te antoje en todo lo ancho de mi reino, ni que tampoco destruyas todo lo que tocas.

Rosette frunció el ceño enojada. ¿Qué esperaba que hiciera esa mujer¿Qué dejara que se la comieran otros demonios?

-Pues destruiría menos, si controlaras más a tus "bebes" y el infierno seria menos "aaaancho" si no hubieses metido a Chrno hasta el fondo de esta coladera – ¡Perfecto! Ahora había metido a Chrno en medio de toda la discusión y se estaba empezando a poner susceptible- Y en primer lugar ¿Por qué demonios tratas a Chrno de esa forma, eh¿Por qué los demás no tienen el mismo castigo que el?

-¿Los demás? –pregunto intrigada Pandemonium.

-Me refiero a los otros pecadores¡Y no me mientas! Que he visto a Rizzel caminando a sus anchas por donde se le antoje.

-¡¡Tu no tienes nada que exigirle a mi señora!! –Le vocifero el demonio de piel roja- Chrno, el pecador, merece el justo castigo que tiene. ¡El traiciono a su reina y desprecio la tierra que le vio nacer¡Todo por una libertad egoísta y una chiquilla por la que no sabía ni lo que sentía!

-Calma, Minos –dijo la reina extendiendo su brazo para impedir que el demonio atacara ahí mismo a la chica rubia.

Pero lastima que no había nadie ahí para controlar a Rosette.

-¿Te llamas Minos, no es así? –Pregunto Rosette con una falsa sonrisa calida- Pues déjame pedirte un favor… ¡Arráncate un cuerno y métetelo por la boca antes de que lo haga yo!

La reina tuvo que levantar mas su brazo para contener al demonio, pero esta vez se carcajeaba de la risa, y Rosette incluso pudo ver que los otros demonios también estaban intentando reprimir una sonrisa burlona, ante la forma tan descarada en que Rosette se enfrento al demonio.

-No te voy a mentir, Rosette Christopher. En este instante no se donde se encuentre Rizzel, la pecadora –confeso la reina al fin- pero lo que si te puedo asegurar es que ella también volverá recibir el castigo que merece… y va lo mismo para los otros pecadores. Pero tienes razón, el caso de Chrno es especial…

-¿Por qué? –pregunto la rubia cruzándose de brazos.

-Porque Chrno es un príncipe… -resolvió Pandemónium.

-¿Príncipe? Pero creí que todos los demonios son tus hijos

-Así es. Lo de "príncipe" es solo un titulo, al igual que decir "Duque", "Vizconde" o "Lord". En pandamonium esa es la jerarquía que se les da a los demonios dependiendo de su poder y lealtad, y de claro, que sean los mejores entre miles de sus otros hermanos con los cuales tienen que competir y asesinar. Así que como puedes ver "príncipe" es uno de los mas altos rangos… solo dados a pocos… muy pocos. En ese tiempo tan solo Chrno y Aion cargaban con aquel titulo, ellos lograron ser los mejores y se ganaron mi absoluta confianza… a final de cuentas asesinaron a muchos de sus hermanos por conseguirla. Ellos fueron los hijos más cercanos a mí… ¿O como creías que llegaron a tener tanta libertad como para asesinarme sin que el resto de mis hijos se diese cuenta hasta que fue muy tarde?

Rosette abrió los ojos sorprendida, nunca se había preguntado eso, y en verdad que no se esperaba toda aquella revelación, pero igual ahora eso le daba sentido a todo.

-Entonces lo que te molesta es que uno de tus preciados "príncipes" se haya revelado contra ti.

Pandemonium sonrió, y se acerco tanto a Rosette, que esta pudo sentir su aliento calido y con olor a azufre, sobre su rostro.

-No. La deslealtad es parte de la naturaleza de un demonio, y me siento orgullosa cuando mis hijos sobrepasan todo lo que mas adoran, por conseguir completar una ambición –susurro para que solo la rubia la pudiese oír.

-Lo que me molesta en realidad –continuo la reina- es que habiéndose rebelado contra mí, él te entrego a ti, y solo a ti, su lealtad. ¿Sabes que es lo que significa eso para mi?

Rosette negó quedamente con la cabeza.

-Que él no me ama y respeta más que nada. Y si no lo hace, es porque no me consideró la mejor… y yo no pienso ser segunda… en nada –dijo con tono bajo y amenazador.

El momento era tan teso que en verdad el aire se hubiese podido cortar con un cuchillo, pero a la chica no le quedaba mas aguantar las ganas de tragar saliva asustada.

-¡Pero no te preocupes! –Exclamo la reina con jubilo incorporándose- ¡Tu me agradas! Si no lo hicieras… ya te habría matado. No me gusta dar rodeos. Pero no lo haré, e incluso, te permitiré que vayas con Chrno. A despedirte al menos.

-¿E… en serio? –pregunto un poco contrariada Rosette.

-Si. Sin embargo no puedo permitirte seguir andando por el infierno, asesinando a mis hijos y derruyendo todo lo que se te interponga. Por eso será mejor si una escolta te lleva hasta el noveno circulo.

-Claro ¿y cuál es el truco? –pregunto Rosette recobrando su valor.

-No hay truco. Solo deja de destruir todo y de desestabilizar el infierno. Y en cuanto hayas acabado lo que viniste a hacer, lárgate lo más pronto posible.

-¡No podemos aceptar que ella se quede, mi reina! –replico otro demonio de al menos tres metros de altura, corpulento como oso y aterrador, que se encontraba detrás de Minos- Disculpe mi intromisión. Pero esta mocosa es la que apesta a trampa ¡De seguro el cielo la envió para causar todo este desastre y que acabase lo que Aion había comenzado!

La reina no inmuto su sonrisa y sin voltear a ver al demonio, hablo.

-Yo no veo cual es el problema. Si el cielo quiere o no jugar con nosotros, por mí pueden intentar hacer lo que quieran. Y en cuanto a esta chica. Yo no tengo ninguna objeción ante su presencia en este lugar.

-¡Pero es una santa! -continuo histérico el demonio, un paso atrás de su reina.

-¿Una santa…¡Ja! A decir verdad, a mi me parece mas una **pecadora…** que una santa –objeto la reina con tono burlón, y Rosette frunció el ceño- sus padres murieron en dos vidas diferentes por la maldición que carga con su poder… su hermano se vendió a la oscuridad por la lástima que ella le profesaba… su alma trajo confusión y muerte al corazón de los débiles e inocentes… y ahora aquel que ella llamo su "mejor amigo" en vida, purga una pena llena de sufrimiento eterno, en un vago intento por expiar los pecados de ambos –continuo burlándose.

-¿A que te refieres con "ambos"? –pregunto Rosette sintiendo que la sangre le hervía.

-¡Oh Rosette Christopher, desdichada alma que se ha perdido en los caminos de la oscuridad! Tú… mereces estar en el **infierno**. Probablemente Dios se este volviendo viejo o tal vez ciego, pero yo puedo ver dentro de tu alma… y esta manchada por tus pecados…

Rosette la miro con odio y con los puños temblando de rabia contenida, pero dentro de si sabía que la pérfida mujer enfrente de ella tenía la razón. ¡Y eso la cabreaba más!

Y tal vez fue esa sinceridad tan venenosa y la culpa que se cargaba lo que hizo que se decidiera al final.

-Esta bien, acepto tu ayuda –dijo en murmullo, y con la rabia contenida en su mirar debajo de su flequillo, esperando que el trato no tuviera ninguna trampa oculta.

-Bien –apremio la reina con una sonrisa en sus labios rojos- ¡Deffau! –llamo unos segundos después tronando los dedos, y al instante se hallo el demonio arrodillado a su lado- Llévate a tus demonios de confianza contigo y escóltenla con el pecador Chrno.

-Como usted mande, mi señora. –replico el otro inmutable.

Pandemonium se sonrió y devolvió su vista a Rosette.

-Entonces todo queda perfecto. Me parece que ya tuvieron la oportunidad de conocerse, así que me ahorrare las introducciones.

Rosette ahora si trago saliva. Claro que recordaba al demonio. No era mal tipo, después de que se le conocía bien, y se toleraba su obsesión a la depilación manual de su barba… el problema era que Rosette lo asesino visceralmente con su sangre.

Por ahora el Duque no parecía mostrar ningún tipo de emoción en el rostro, pero igual Rosette no se podía fiar de eso…

-Jeje Hola… ¿Cómo te va… en… hum… la muerte? –saludo con una mano lánguida y una sonrisa nerviosa

-Muy bien, Señorita Christopher –respondió frío, y al ver la incomodidad de Rosette prosiguió- Pero no se debería de preocupa por eso… ese asunto a quedado en el pasado, y aun si no fuese así, yo no haré mas que seguir las ordenes de mi señora –dijo el demonio con una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Haciendo que la joven santa por fin pudiese dejar de contener el aliento y empezar a respirar calmadamente.

-¡Hasta luego, Rosette Christopher! –se despidió la reina, sacando de su ensimismamiento a Rosette, y desapareciendo en una corriente de miasma junto a sus otros dos demonios.

Rosette ya menos tensa bajo la vista hasta el reloj de su cuello, "Chrno¡pronto nos volveremos a ver! Y te liberare, no importa que es lo que tenga que soportar… o a quien" pensó con emoción al sentir que en poco tiempo se reencontraría con él ¡definitivamente tenía que lograrlo con esta ayuda!

**XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX**

Pandemonium caminaba con semblante sereno, pero todos los demonios del infierno sabían que por dentro las emociones de su madre serán de todo, menos serenas.

Era cierto… de los demonios se podía esperar que pecaran, pero de los Ángeles nunca se sabia que sentían… eso fue algo que su madre les enseño, porque lo sabia muy bien. Por nada también se le conocía como el **ángel caído.**

-Que insolente –soltó de la nada Pandemónium.

-Deberíamos matarla –comento el mismo demonio de hacia rato.

La reina suspiro fastidiada.

-No. Ella es importante para mis planes.

-¿Planes? Mi reina –volvió a preguntar el enorme demonio.

Pero su señora no le respondió, encontrándose sumida en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que al fin dirigió sus fríos y dorados ojos hacia el, cuando sintió la molesta e insistente mirada del demonio sobre su nuca.

-Hace un rato… ¿me pediste perdón por tu descarada interrupción, o no? –Comento con frialdad, mientras el enorme demonio asentía con lentitud- Dime una cosa… ¿Alguna vez has oído de un demonio que se haya atrevido a hacerme eso, y que lo haya perdonado?

Y con un movimiento mas rápido que un destello, la reina del infierno, cerceno la cabeza del demonio que estaba a su lado, dejando que el cuerpo cayera con un sonido sordo al suelo y que toda la sangre salpicara su pálido y fino rostro.

-No, creo que no lo has escuchado –comento con sus fríos ojos mas amarillos que nunca- Minos, parece que necesito un nuevo asistente. Y esta vez, busca a alguien con sentido común - solicito la reina, lamiendo la sangre cercana a su mejilla- Sabes que detesto que se me cuestione.

El otro demonio asintió con mutismo, incapaz de decir nada, sabiendo que ese día se había probado más de la cuenta la paciencia de su señora.

**XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX**

Ella iba a morir, tenia que morir… que dejar de existir. Pero igual la santa seguía aquí. Tan campante y segura.

Extrañamente eso era una ofensa y un alivio para Rizzel.

Todavía podía recordar las palabras que le había dicho en su pelea de aquel tren, cuando trato secuestrarla para llevarla de regreso con el patético de su hermano.

"_Pobre Rizzel¿tan desesperada estas porque te note que tienes que hacer este tipo de cosas?"_

"_Tu eres la que esta verdaderamente sola"_

"_Nadie te ama, monstruo"_

"Maldita seas, Rosette Christopher" pensó con furia la mujer infernal, y con los puños tan apretados que les salía sangre.

Como la odiaba por lo que le había dicho, por haberla matado, y por sobre todo, por haber hecho que fallara frente a su señor Aion.

Pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes. Su señor le había hablado desde las sombras del mundo entre los vivos y los muertos, y le había ordenado que evitara que la santa se encontrara de nuevo con Chrno.

Su señor le había vuelto a hablar, y le había hecho un requerimiento especialmente a ella.

¿Qué nadie la amaba? Si como no. Muy pronto le mostraría a esa pequeña zorra, que era ella la que se iba a quedar sin nadie que la amara.

La orden de evitar que se encontrara con Chrno seguía en pie, pero por si las dudas, Aion añadió que no debía matarla. ¡Maldición!

Pero podía hacer ese sacrificio por su señor. Podía hacer cualquier tipo de sacrificio.

Aunque, de todas formas ahora no podía acercarse a la santa. No con el increíble poder que tenía en estos momentos. Así que iba a necesitar un poco de ayuda…

Y por esa razón estaba en el valle de la desolación, donde se encontraban descansando miles de millones de demonios ociosos, y que habían terminado sus labores de tortura humana y ahora no tenían nada especial que hacer.

La mayoría eran ancianos que habían pasado milenios vagando en esta inmunda prisión, después de haber cumplido su ciclo de vida, o también había los que fueron asesinados… y para provecho de Rizzel, cien millones de ellos por un solo demonio que ella conocía muy bien.

Lo que estaba a punto de hacer probablemente era un suicidio, pero había mucho que ganar, y si las cosas iban mal… entonces ella ya había decidido que todo seria un sacrificio aceptable.

-Así que parece que los viejos pierden el tiempo de nuevo.

Dijo Rizzel colocándose sobre una roca para que todos los demonios lograsen ver su sensual porte. Muchos de ellos gruñeron al reconocerla. ¡Y como no iban a reconocer a la perra del infiel Aion!

-Debes de tener muchas agallas… o ser muy estupida, para venir frente a nosotros después de lo que hiciste, Rizzel –dijo un demonio con largos cuerno de chivo frente a ella.

Rizzel ni se inmuto, y siguió sonriendo.

-¿Lo de matarlos o hacerlos estupidos? Ah, lo siento. Parece que hoy en día cualquier ángel los podría hacer estupidos.

-No se a que estés jugando Rizzel, pero pronto se va a acabar tu diversión –dijo el mismo demonio, aguzando las garras de sus manos, tan filosas como cuchillos.

-Claro, mátenme. Mátenme porque están aburridos, pero no porque los he ofendido. Porque a seres como ustedes nadie les podría tener respeto. Ni siquiera el cielo. ¿O es que aparte de que les cortaron la cabeza a muchos de ustedes también les dejaron daños irreparables en el cerebro como para que no se den cuenta de la presencia que hay aquí?

¡Ah!, por fin había sacado el tema a discusión.

El otro demonio la miro con desconfianza y bajo un poco su arma, eso era buena señal para Rizzel, quería decir que también estaban consientes de la presencia de la santa.

-Hay una presencia angelical aquí, uno tan poderoso como un arcángel…

-Eso es imposible –soltó otro demonio mas atrás- el pacto…

-Los únicos que siguen pactos y juramentos son ustedes, y por eso están muertos –dijo con desidia la mujer demonio- Hay un ángel aquí, el cielo les ha vuelto a ver la cara –En parte era verdad, Rosette tal vez no fuera un ángel, pero definitivamente si era una anomalía celestial; y sino ahí estaba también ese tipo Rael, pero él era otra historia…

-¿Y porque posible razón un ángel vendría al infierno? –pregunto un demonio de dientes amarillos y puntiagudos, con astucia

-Por Chrno, el pecador –respondió con sencillez, la demonio arácnida.

Un murmullo general se escucho a lo largo del amplio valle cubierto por millones de demonios. Por fin Rizzel había dado en la vena sensible de todos.

-¿Por Chrno? –volvió a preguntar el mismo demonio, pero ahora no con cizaña sino con ira reprimida.

-Así es. Parece que Dios lo perdono y están pensando en elaborarle una fiesta en el cielo. Tal vez se lo merece, después de todo le quito la jaqueca de cien millones de haraganes.

-¡Es imposible! –Objeto otro mas- ¡La reina nunca hubiese permitido…!

-La reina se ha vuelto ociosa. Pero sino me quieren creer, no lo hagan. Eso si les digo, el ángel se encuentra en esa dirección –dijo Rizzel señalando el camino detrás de ella- y la realidad es que esta en camino al noveno infierno, por el infiel que los asesino. Pero ya dije, no me crean. Si quieren pueden ir a preguntarle, se uqe ustedes saben mejor que yo donde se encuentra ese "mensajero de dios".

Para este momento el valle era un hervidero de voces y discusiones, gracias a la duda impuesta por Rizzel y por otros pocos demonios fieles a Aion, antes de la revolución y que también se habían encargado de diseminar la discordia entre sus congéneres.

Muchos demonios se echaron a volar en la dirección contraria, probablemente buscando a la reina, para pedir explicaciones. Pero una buena cantidad, que Rizzel, reconoció y pudo contar como millones voló a la dirección que ella había señalado.

En poco tiempo se habían olvidado de su persona, y Rizzel aprovecho ese momento para escabullirse; a final de cuentas había conseguido ya lo que deseaba.

Escondida entre las rocas se encontraba una chica gato, que miro todo ese tiempo, impotente y afligida, la escena. Pronto, tenía que encontrar a la santa para advertirle, sino estaría totalmente perdida; ni siquiera con el poder que tenia en estos momentos podría contra tantos demonios… nadie podría. Excepto un solo demonio, lo había logrado.

**XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX**

Este era un silencio demasiado incomodo…

Rosette caminaba callada con un demonio a cada lado de ella. En la derecha uno con forma de cerdo (Carv, parece que se llamaba), y en la izquierda uno con un pronunciado pico como de ave (Gulio, le oyó una vez ser dirigido por Deffau). Y por ultimo el Duque se encontraba frente a ella cerrando la escolta.

Y ahí en medio de todos, se sentía mas custodiada, que escoltada. Probablemente esta era una de las situaciones mas incomodas de su vida. No sabia que hacer o que decir, simplemente no podía salirles con algo como "¡Carv, gracias por salvarme la vida! Lastima que moriste por eso ¡Mejor suerte a la próxima!" o "Gulio, Deffau, les juro que no fue mi intención rociarlos con mi sangre, que es mas mortal que agua bendita concentrada"

Apesumbrada Rosette suspiro, pero al instante siguiente gimió de dolor y se llevo una mano hacia su muñeca derecha que debajo de su guante empezó a dejar correr sangre de la herida abierta con forma de cruz. Irónico era que no pudiese sentir el dolor de pisar piedras filosas debajo de sus pies desnudos, pero podía sentir con triple intensidad el dolor de esos malditos estigmas.

Y tomando cuenta de eso, los demonios a sus lados empezaron a sudar nerviosos y se alejaron dos pasos de ella

-Me pregunto ¿Cuánto tiempo más resistirás antes de perder total control de tus poderes? –dijo Deffau sin voltear a verla.

Rosette estuvo a punto de decir algo, como que "lo tenia todo bajo control, no se preocupen" pero temió que el otro le respondiera "claro, como la ultima vez".

-Lo siento –dijo al fin después de un rato de silencio.

-¿Uhm? –replico Deffau.

-La ultima vez, yo no pude controlarme. Por eso mucha gente murió, y ustedes también… Yo… ¡Debí haber sido más fuerte! –grito apretando su muñeca.

Deffau no dejo de caminar pero volteo con el rabillo de su ojo a verla. Y le dijo de forma menos fría.

-No fue tu culpa lo que paso. Muchos demonios fueron subyugados ante la fuerza de voluntad de Aion, tu que eres humana, y que en aquellos momentos estabas tan confundida no podías ser la excepción.

-Pero… -empezó a contradecir.

-El recuperar la mayoría de tus poderes de una forma tan violenta, y al mismo tiempo la falta de las dos ultimas virtudes "caridad" y "esperanza", te llevo a la inestabilidad mental –prosiguió Deffau.

-¿Con eso te refieres a Joshua y a Azmaria? –pregunto Rosette, empezando a comprender.

-Así es. Mientras estuviesen vivos tú nunca podrías recuperar tu verdadera forma.

-¿Mi verdadera forma, eh? -Pregunto Rosette, para si misma, y recordó la noche en que formo la alianza con los demonios para encontrar a Aion.

En aquel tiempo, Deffau ya le había vaticinado lo que iba a suceder.

"_Maria, la que trae la luz en donde la iglesia le llama"_

"_Alguien que tiene el peligroso destino de arriesgarse ante las tinieblas, porque su verdadera forma fue forzada a separarse"_

-Deffau.-llamo Rosette, caminando con la vista baja.

-¿Si?

-¿Es esta mi verdadera forma? Hablo de Maria Magdalena y de mí. Siendo una.

Deffau cerró los ojos un momento y respondió con claridad.

-Si. Así es.

Rosette se detuvo al escuchar esa afirmación. Y con mirada rogante vio al demonio que se titulaba un Duque.

-Pero entonces… ¿Quién soy en realidad¿Maria Magdalena o Rosette Christopher?

-Eso es algo que yo no puedo decirte. Los humanos pueden llegar a tener millones de vidas diferentes. Cada una con una personalidad distinta. Aun –prosiguió con lamento el Duque- cuando ahora comparta las memorias de dos de sus vidas, es imposible saber cuantas mas tuvo en el pasado. Por eso, la única que puede tener la respuesta a esa pregunta es usted misma.

Rosette volteo su rostro hacia la izquierda, intentando asimilar todas las palabras del demonio, pero aun antes de que lo lograse, el otro volvió a hablar.

-Si la verdadera razón por la que busca a Chrno, el pecador, es para saber eso. Entonces mejor le recomiendo desde ahora regresar de donde ha venido. Ese tipo de dudas no harían mas que destruir lo poco que queda de su espíritu. Y si no busca eso, lo mejor para usted será que regrese.

Rosette ahora lo miro enojada.

-¡Esa no es la razón¡Yo quiero verlo…! Pues… para… -vacilo con un poco de rubor- ¡Decirle todo lo que siento!

-¿Y liberarlo? –pregunto el demonio con forma de cerdo, de manera picara.

-Bueno… eso… jejeje –rió nerviosa Rosette, sin saber como responder¿Afirmar o negar? Difícil elección cuando estaba conciente de que estos demonios estaban bajo las órdenes de la reina de la maldad.

-No se preocupe, señorita Christopher. No la detendremos –dijo el Duque con tono calmado- A pesar de que estamos bajo ordenes de nuestra madre, y de que yo la mataría en el acto si ella lo pidiese –Rosette hizo una cara en ese momento- ella no nos ha comandado hacer algo para obstaculizar sus planes… y a decir verdad siento curiosidad de ver eso. Los humanos usualmente suelen decir que "el amor los hará libres". Jeje quisiera ver que tan cierto es eso.

Rosette para este momento estaba bastante roja, pero para disimularlo puso una cara enojada y se llevo las manos a las caderas.

-¡Ya dejen de hablar de mi como si fuésemos amigos de toda la vida! Geez… que molesto. Ahora voy a recibir consejos amorosos de parte de demonios… este mundo de verdad esta volteado… -murmuro para si misma al final. Pero con la esperanza de que las palabras del duque se lograsen hacer realidad… bueno, solo la parte del amor…

**XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX**

Era enorme aquel muro, pero no desconocido para Rosette.

Después de caminar durante largo rato (mas largo si Rosette veía a cada rato su reloj) por fin los cuatro se detuvieron frente a una enorme muralla que la chica reconoció, de cuando había comenzado su travesía. Pero a diferencia de aquella vez, ahora podía ver que esta muralla tenía una enorme puerta, idéntica a la que había visto en el cielo.

-¿Qué es este lugar? –pregunto desconcertada, porque no estaba segura de si sabia o no la respuesta.

-El camino corto al noveno circulo. Pero eso usted debería de saberlo ya –respondió con sequedad Deffau.

-Yo solo tengo las memorias de Magdalena, no su conocimiento –Respondió Rosette con la misma sequedad.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, y por fin el Duque se decidió a explicarle todo.

-Cada uno de los círculos se conecta a otro por una de estas murallas, pero aunque usted crea que transito un camino recto que cambiaba de paisaje, en realidad todo el infierno baja en espiral hasta el fondo, que es lo que se conoce como "noveno circulo" Hasta ahora usted solo estuvo recorriendo lo que se podría decir el "borde" de los círculos. Pero el verdadero infierno esta detrás de esa puerta.

Rosette, le dio otra mirada a la puerta, sobre ella estaba la misma inscripción que vio en el cielo, pero ahora escrita en sangre.

-_"Por mi se llega a la ciudad del llanto; por mi se llega al sufrimiento eterno. Ustedes, que a este recinto penetran, renuncien para siempre a la esperanza." –_Recito Rosette, con la misma solemnidad que Magdalena, pero después formo una sonrisa retadora en sus labios- ¡Pues tráiganlo¡Estoy lista!

Gulio alargo su brazo hacia la chica, ofreciéndole una tela.

-¿Qué es eso? –inquirió la rubia con una ceja en alto.

-Una venda –respondió el demonio.

-Ya se que es una venda, pero ¿para que la necesito?

-Lo que hay detrás de esta puerta, será mejor que no lo veas. Tómalo como un consejo, mas que una orden. –replico Deffau.

Rosette, la tomo en silencio, sintiendo que el demonio hablaba muy en serio, y no muy segura se la coloco en los ojos. Había visto cosas terribles e su vida¡no podía imaginarse que cualquier tontería detrás de esa puerta pudiese asustarla! Pero aun así por si las dudas prefirió obedecer.

-¿Algo mas? –pregunto con un poco de fastidio en la voz.

-Si. No te separes de nosotros –dijo Gulio tomándola del brazo.

-Y oigas lo que oigas, no te quites ese trapo de los ojos –dijo Carv con una sonrisa.

Después la chica pudo escuchar el sonido de la puerta que se abría lentamente, y sintió un aire abrasadoramente caliente que le golpeo el rostro.

**XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX**

Normalmente Rosette se sentiría harta y aburrida caminando sin poder ver nada, pero esta vez no seria el caso, porque le estaban erizando los pelos de la nuca, todos los malditos quejidos que escuchaba y el olor a carne quemada o en descomposición (que no quería saber de que), con el olor a azufre.

Cientos de voces en varias lenguas diferentes maldecían y rogaban, o gritaban de forma desgarradora.

La chica no sabia si debía tratar de ayudar o mejor buscar la salida mas rápida de ahí, pero al final seguía aferrando su mano al ala derecha del demonio Gulio (prefirió que no la guiaran de la mano ¡Que vergüenza! Ni que fuera discapacitada)

Y continuo intentando caminar con tranquilidad hasta que "algo" la tomo de la pierna y la obligo a caerse.

Enojada, se quito sin darse cuenta la venda de los ojos. Y al instante se arrepintió de ello, ya que lo que vio estaba segura, quedaría en su memoria hasta el final de su existencia…

Porque este era el infierno que ella esperaba. Mucho más vasto, inmenso y desgarrador de lo que hasta ahora había visto

Casi parecía una broma, o una parodia, el ver los mismos edificios y construcciones que había en el cielo, solo que estos se encontraban destruidos o en llamas, el suelo lleno de ríos de sangre, espesa y roja, y la gente…

No podía soportarlo. Miles de demonios se encontraban a lo ancho de ese infierno torturando a humanos… y las cosas que les hacían… Rosette, en su vida se le había ocurrido pensar que ese tipo de cosas se pudiesen hacer en el cuerpo humano…eran depravadas, crueles, lascivas, sádicas…

La sangre, los miembros desperdigados en el suelo, los cuerpos de gente aun conciente que se quemaban en fuego infernal y las expresiones llenas de terror en los rostros de las personas que quedarían inmutables de esa forma hasta el final de los tiempos, le causaban nauseas a la chica, y de hecho lo hicieron.

Porque sin poder resistir bajo la cabeza a un lado, y empezó a vomitar, cosas que no tenia idea de cómo habían llegado a su estomago.

Entonces junto a ella escucho la voz preocupada de Carv.

-¡Niña¡Hey, niña¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!

Asustada y con las pupilas dilatadas en terror, Rosette, se llevo las manos a su cara y empezó a gritar fuera de si.

-¡¡Quiero salir de aquí¡¡Quiero salir de aquí!! –Repetía negando con la cabeza- ¡¡TENGO QUE SALIR!!

-¡Esta teniendo un ataque de histeria! –sentencio Gulio.

Rosette, seguía repitiendo demencialmente que tenia que salir de ahí, cuando sintió otra vez que "algo" la tomaba del pie, y soltando un grito asustado levanto la vista.

Frente a ella había un hombre anciano cubierto de sangre y sin un brazo, con una expresión llena de ruego en el rostro.

-Piedad… por favor… -dijo antes de desvanecerse.

Aquella escena fue como una bofetada o una cubeta de agua fría que calmo la reciente histeria de Rosette. Y sin pensárselo dos veces, se arrodillo junto al tipo para sostenerlo, pero un demonio en cuatro patas se abalanzo al mismo tiempo sobre el y le gruño a Rosette con el brazo entre sus fauces.

-¡Lo estas lastimando, monstruo! –grito la chica, al momento que le atinaba un buen golpe al ser infernal y lo obligo a salir huyendo gimiendo y con una herida que echaba humo.

-¡Vamos, resista! –grito la santa, mientras acomodaba la cabeza del anciano en su regazo.

-No debería de ensuciarse sus ropas por este sujeto –le dijo Deffau en tono suave detrás de ella.

-¡Pero que horror¡Como pueden tratar a la gente así! –vocifero indignada.

-Por que esta gente se lo merece, señorita Christopher –le respondió cortante.

Rosette bajo la mirada hasta el desconocido, este era el infierno después de todo. Pero no podía dejar de sentir que la rabia y la lastima la envolvían, al ver las profundas heridas de ese pobre desdichado.

-Tanto dolor… ¿en realidad tiene una explicación?

Deffau suspiro.

-Ese hombre que sostiene, es un asesino. El solía asesinar a jovencitas de su mismo porte. Rubias y de ojos grandes y vivos. Aunque sus gustos le solían inclinar a escoger las que fuesen menores de catorce años por lo general... no le gustaba que dieran mucha pelea.

Rosette se estremeció.

-Usted no tiene idea de cuantas mato a lo largo de su vida. La incompetente justicia del hombre nunca dio con él. Pero como puede ver aquí el asesinato es siempre bien castigado. Y se le ha condenado a este círculo, porque se podría decir que el pecado del orgullo fue el que mas lo movió en vida.

-Je je Miralo ahora pidiendo ayuda como un niño, parece que ya no le queda tanto "orgullo" –se mofo Carv.

Rosette se lleno de repulsión al principio ¡Entonces, este tipo definitivamente se merecía lo que le pasaba¡Merecía sufrir de esta forma por toda la eternidad¿O no…?

Pero yendo contra toda lógica o razón, Rosette creía que no… y no podía sentir otra cosa más que misericordia por el sufrimiento de ese hombre después de observarlo gimotear un rato más por piedad.

-¿Le parece menos justo este castigo? –pregunto Deffau viendo la expresión de la chica.

-Yo… -empezó temblando Rosette, sin saber que pensar- … se que esta mal… pero…

-¿Pero?

-…pero aun así… ¡No puedo aceptar esto! Aunque haya persas tan ruines en el mundo no es motivo para que nosotros los tratemos de la misma forma¡Si lo hacemos, nos convertiríamos en algo peor que ellos! Y…

Rosette se callo cuando sitio la gran garra de Deffau descender sobre su cabeza y darle unas cuantas palmaditas.

-Tiene razón… y esa es la causa por la que las personas como usted no hacen eso. Pero en primer lugar no debería estar aquí. Los demonios existimos para esto. Ese es el orden del mundo.

-¿El orden del mundo? –pregunto con asombro Rosette.

-En vida los demonios existimos para crear caos, y mientras mas caos haya los humanos creerán mas en dios. Y los que no, finalmente terminaran convirtiendo sus almas llenas de maldad en alimento para nosotros. Cielo, infierno y tierra cumplimos un ciclo simbiótico y sin fin. Y este rol que nosotros cumplimos no termina ni aun después de la muerte. Porque aquí somos los verdugos encargados de castigar el espíritu de todo aquello cuya fe fue débil, hasta el día del juicio final –dijo en tono resignado el imponente demonio.

-¡Pero eso tampoco es justo¡¿Es ese el único plan de su vida?! –estallo enojada Rosette, sorprendiendo a Deffau- ¡¿Van a aceptar convertirse en los monstruos que ustedes persiguen¡¿Es que acaso no tienen voluntad de elegir?!

No lo podía soportar ¡Destetaba ver que la gente se diera por vencida con tanta facilidad!

-Chrno la tuvo… y también Aion. Y usted sabe las terribles repercusiones que eso provoco en su vida y en la de muchos –dijo el Duque con aire serio.

Rosette cerró los ojos apesumbrada recordando su lucha personal por recuperar a su hermano, y la búsqueda de venganza que vivió Satella. Pero…

-Aun así… eso no significa que no tengan el **derecho**. Eso es algo que nadie les puede quitar –sentencio al final con el azul zafiro de su mirar brillando determinado.

Deffau se quedo viéndola serio unos instantes y después sonrió.

-No hay duda de porque el pecador la ama tanto.

Rosette se descoloco un poco al principio, no entendiendo lo que el otro le dijo, pero después se sonrojo al darse cuenta que se refería a un "pecador" en especial.

-Y por lo que usted también siente por él es que no se debería dejar perder. Ha sacrificado mucho para llegar hasta aquí; lo que tiene y también, creo, un poco de lo que los demás le han dado: como la compañía de su familia o la confianza de Dios. Todo en orden de conseguir aquello que anhela. ¿Acaso se penderá ahora?

Deffau tenía razón, pelear por sus ideales ahora no iba a ayudarla a llegar hasta Chrno, y de todas formas no podía hacer nada para ayudar a toda esa gente…

Rosette afligida le hecho una ultima hojeada al hombre herido que tenia entre sus brazos y con delicadeza lo dejo en el camino.

-Yo quiero darle ese derecho a Chrno. Quiero… hacerlo libre –confeso con los ojos escondidos debajo de su flequillo rebelde.

-Jeje parece que juntarse con ustedes los humanos no es tan malo después de todo –rió Carv, babeando como siempre.

Y Rosette simplemente le dedico una sonrisa triste, y se levanto sacudiéndose el polvo.

-Vamos, ya no me queda mucho tiempo

-¿Quiere…? –empezó Gulio extendiéndole la venda a Rosette. Pero ella negó con la cabeza.

-Ya no es necesario. Creo que nunca más lo será.

Y emprendió de nuevo su marcha ahora hasta el frente junto al duque.

**XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX**

-Wooo… eso si que debe estar profundo. Mas que el gran cañón de seguro… bueno, en realidad nunca he estado en el gran cañón, pero si me entienden ¿no? –No una frase muy inteligente de su parte, pero fue lo primero que se le ocurrió a Rosette cuando vio el abismo del infierno.

Después de andar durante largo rato en ese circulo de castigo, llegaron hasta una llanura vacía, que termino solo hasta ese enorme abismo, tenebroso y con apariencia de boca de lobo. Que si, en efecto, era bastante profundo. Aunque no vació, porque se podía ver que debajo de donde ellos se encontraban parados había otra llanura idéntica y así sucesivamente había otros cinco más aparte de ese. Como un mundo debajo de otro.

Con curiosidad Rosette levanto la cabeza. Y vio el mismo cielo rojo que había visto anteriormente, como siempre envuelto por nubes oscuras. Pero ahora noto algo bastante inusual; sobre donde ella estaba parada y alrededor de todo el borde del abismo vio una formación de rocas flotando en medio de la nada.

Por unos segundos se quedo pensando como demonios habían aparecido ahí esas cosas, pero pronto realizo la verdad.

-Un cielo falso… -murmuro- que detalle, justo para hacer sentir en casa.

-De ahora en adelante caminaremos alrededor del borde de este abismo, será la forma más segura y rápida de llegar hasta el fondo –declaró Deffau.

Rosette le echo otra hojeada al abismo, ahora mas pensativa que asombrada, pero en ese momento sintió como si le clavaran un dolor tan cortante como cientos de cuchillos por toda su espalda. Gritando de dolor se desplomo en el suelo.

-¡Señorita! –grito Gulio extendiendo una mano hacia ella, pero al instante Rosette la rechazo golpeándola.

-¡No te me acerques! –grito sabiendo muy bien lo que pasaba.

-Es verdad, no te le acerques. Lo que ella siente ahora es el dolor de uno de los "santos" estigmas. Y creo que ambos recordamos lo que eso puede producir en nosotros... –señalo Deffau dirigiendo su severa mirada a la chica rubia hecha un ovillo en el suelo- Látigos… ¿Cuántos estigmas tiene hasta ahora?

-Tres –respondió tratando de contener las lágrimas.

-No le queda mucho tiempo- declaro Deffau después de una largo minuto de silencio en el que solo se escuchaban los quejidos de la chica.

-¿Cuan… cuanto tardaremos… en cruzar el infierno…?

-A pesar de que se suele sentir una eternidad aquí, el plazo aproximado para pasarlo es de un día. Sin embargo, debido a los recientes cambios en la estabilidad de este mundo que creó su presencia, me temo que tardaremos a lo menos cuatro días.

-¡¿Cuatro días?! –Soltó empezando a levantarse- No tengo cuatro días.

-Lo lamento –fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Deffau.

Abatida la chica rubia miro el vació con lagrimas en sus ojos, y después su mano manchada con su propia sangre. ¿Hasta aquí seria donde terminaría después de haber llegado tan lejos?

-Yo… no puedo seguir así…discúlpenme –dijo Rosette triste, y se dio la vuelta para empezar a caminar el sendero por el cual había llegado- me refiero por todo, yo… no quise asesinarlos… ni tampoco, causar todo esto en el infierno… lo siento.

-Señorita… -murmuro Carv.

-Déjenla, parece que ya ha tomado una resolución –comento Deffau mientras la chica se alejaba mas y mas de ellos.

Y probablemente se hubiesen quedado ahí parados viendo a la santa partir derrotada, sino fuese por los gritos de una chica que venían del lado izquierdo de donde se encontraban. Y Deffau endureció su semblante al reconocer la voz y las orejas puntiagudas de su dueña, que no tardo en llegar frente a ellos. Indignado convirtió su brazo en una espada y apunto directamente al rostro de la joven gato a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia.

-Pecadora Shader, debería de darte vergüenza presentarte frente a nosotros después de que te escapaste de tu circulo, sin contar con la falta de inteligencia que eso requiere.

-¡Hey¡Yo no vine a pelear! –dijo la chica gato colocando sus manos frente a su rostro.

-¿Entonces a que has venido?

-Rizzel… ella… los demonios… -comunicaba con incoherencia- yo he venido a advertirles que… que…

Y en ese segundo paso una figura blanca con gran rapidez detrás de los demonios y se perdió en medio del abismo.

-¡¡Que la santa acaba de saltar!!

-¿¿Qué?? –preguntaron al unísono los tres demonios mayores y se dirigieron corriendo hacia el borde del risco.

Solo para ver que en efecto, la joven que estaba con ellos hasta hace unos minutos ahora caía con vertiginosa velocidad en la oscuridad.

-¿Me pregunto si sabe que le va a doler mucho cuando llegue al fondo? –pregunto sinceramente curiosa, shader- ¿en que demonios pensaba?

-Solo… le dijimos que tardaríamos cuatro días en llegar… -respondió Carv todavía sorprendido.

-¡Wu¡Que romántico¡No pudo soportar estar un segundo mas separada de Chrno! –Dijo Shader con ese tono tan infantil característico de ella- Pero… aun así me pregunto si ¿no sabia que ustedes la podían teletransportar hasta el último de los infiernos?

Carv y Gulio simplemente miraron discretamente a Deffau, y este con una gota de sudor cayéndole del rostro murmuro.

-Yo, solo… la estaba probando. No esperaba que en realidad fuera a saltar…

-Nu, nu, un, un hombre nunca debe de jugar con el corazón de una mujer enamorada. –dijo con desaprobación Shader, moviendo su dedo índice en negativa.

-¿Y que se supone que haces tu aquí? –soltó Deffau molesto.

-¡Oh, si! –recordó Shader golpeándose con el puño de su mano su otra palma abierta- Rizzel ha estado metiendo discordia entre los demonios, y ha puesto al menos a unos cien millones con sed de cazar un supuesto "ángel"… que en realidad es esa chica de ahí abajo.

Deffau soltó una maldición en lenguaje infernal, al darse cuenta que tan solo ellos cuatro no podrían contener a tal monstruosa cantidad de demonios y legiones, y de que aun mas imposible seria hacerlos entrar en razón.

**XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX**

El aire caliente del infierno golpeaba el rostro de Rosette, y su cabello largo se agitaba sobre su espalda herida, pero a pesar del dolor que pudiese sentir lo que ahora mas la llenaba era la adrenalina de caer sin tregua en esa oscuridad rojiza.

¡Era una locura! Pero ya había dejado hace mucho, mucho tiempo atrás la delgada línea que dividía una gran idea con una locura, desde que decidió adentrarse en el infierno por un demonio, reabsorber su antigua vida y aceptar la ayuda del ángel de la oscuridad en persona… ¿tirarse de un risco¡Que más daba!

Aunque no era solamente una locura del momento…

Ella recordaba las palabras de Magdalena…

"…cuando menos cuenta te des, estarás volando con tus propias alas…"

Y se conocía muy bien a si misma como para saber que no era una metáfora.

Ya lo había hecho antes. Bueno… una sola vez. Cuando ella, como Magdalena, cayó junto con Chrno de aquel desfiladero… unas alas doradas aparecieron en su espalda para amortiguar la caída de ambos…

El problema era recordar como lo había hecho en primer lugar.

¡Demonios! Había sido tan fácil, solo lo había deseado y ya estaban ahí. Pero ahora por más que se concentrara no podía hacer que aparecieran. Pero no debía dejarse llenar de pánico, todavía había un largo, muy largo, tramo para llegar hasta el suelo y…

Pero entonces ¿Qué eran esas cosas negras que salían de las rocas?

Cientos de tentáculos oscuros empezaron a salir de entre los bordes del acantilado por el cual caía cerca, y se empezaban a acercar a ella intentándola atrapar. Y de alguna extraña forma sabia lo que era…

Una vez estando en el infierno, todos los demonios y esbirros de ahí se aseguraban de que uno se quedara para siempre en él. Para eso estaban los famosos "guardianes" para atrapar el alma de los tontos que creían poder escapar, y regresarlos a donde pertenecían o darles un castigo ahí mismo. Y eso exactamente como los otros pedazos de basura con que se topo antes, eran estas cosas con forma de tentáculo unos metros debajo de ella.

Ahora si de verdad asustada (y empezando a decirse a si misma lo estupida que era) comenzó a volver a suplicar a su cuerpo, a dios y a todos lo santos que se sabia que le ayudaran a sacar sus alas. Pero la distancia entre ella y esos tentáculos hechos de oscuridad se iba acortando de manera monstruosa.

Antes de que el primero la atrapara, la chica como reflejo se cubrió la cara, esperando sentir el agarre opresor de alguna de esas cosas. Pero no llego. Y en cambio sintió un extraño cosquilleo debajo de la piel de su espalda cortada, y como si algo la empujaba con fuerza hacia atrás.

Rosette sorprendida vio como los tentáculos amorfos se debatían en intentar llegar inútilmente hasta ella; mientras que se mantenía flotando en el aire sostenido por una fuerza misteriosa.

Que no lo era tanto, se dio cuenta, cuando volteo y vio no solo un par sino tres de doradas alas que brillaban de forma celestial, sostenidas por la fuerza de la corriente del aire infernal.

Con una sonrisa llena de orgullo y felicidad se dejo llevar por el feliz momento… que no duro mucho cuando vio a tres demonios, muy conocidos para ella, descender hasta su lugar.

Cuando Deffau hubo llegado hasta su altura, Rosette se llevo una mano a su cadera.

-No es necesario que me acompañen, podré llegar hasta el fondo sola, y creo que tengo una "habilidad" lo suficientemente buena como para escaparme de esas cosas –dijo refiriéndose a sus poderes de clarividencia.

-¡No debió haber hecho esto! –le grito Deffau molesto

-¿¿Que querías que hiciera si no tengo tiempo que perder?? Aiss… olvídalo, y mejor déjenme de quitar tiempo.

-Señorita Christopher, usted no entiende. Aquí no podemos utilizar nuestros poderes demoníacos… no en el ojo del infierno.

-¿Ojo del infierno? –pregunto la rubia con su cabello revuelto.

-El centro mismo de todo el infierno. –Dijo Carv- tal vez, antes hubiésemos tenido la oportunidad de teletranportarla hasta el noveno infierno, pero…

-¡Esperen un segundo¿¿Qué quisiste decir con "TUVIERON" la oportunidad de teletransportarme"??

Los tres demonios empezaron a sudar en frío, no sabiendo que esperar del voluble carácter de esta chica con el poder de doblegar la balanza entre cielo e infierno.

Y Deffau estuvo a punto de contestar cuando se escucho un estridente sonido como de truenos o de un tornado golpeando dentro de si todo lo que había arrastrado.

-¿Qué es ese sonido? –pregunto extrañada Rosette.

-Alas…-respondió Gulio.

No fue necesario que Rosette preguntara de que… era obvio, pero lo que realmente le sorprendió fue ver la enorme nube negra que tapo todo lo ancho del verdadero cielo rojizo con un sol de amarillo incandescente.

Podría haber jurado que era una nube por sus proporciones, si no fuese por los pequeños espacios que se abrían en ella dejando entrever otra ver ese cielo carmín.

-¡Demonios! –Dijo Rosette más por expresión que por aseveración- ¿Cuántos son?

-Yo diría que en verdad son como unos cien millones –dijo Carv, con la vista fija en el cielo.

Cien millones…

Ya había oído antes esa cantidad. Tragando saliva pregunto.

-¿Qué quieren aquí?

Y esta vez fue Deffau el que le respondió devolviéndole una mirada seria.

-Venganza.

**XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX**

**¿Qué tal les parecieron las nuevas habilidades de Rosette? Jeje Bien locas, pero aun así no suficientes (por ahora) como para enfrentar a todos esos demonios. Creo que debí haber escogido para este fic algún otro de los nombres de Chrno porque nunca se ponían de acuerdo en el maga, el anime y wikipedia, si era "asesino de mil, cien o cien millones" y pues le fui al numero mas grande jajaXD Lo siento por Rosette, pero sino, no hay reto.**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado el infierno, no demasiado, mejor pórtense bien y sobre todo aquel que tenga curiosidad por la vestimenta de Rosette puede buscar leer el manga en el vol2 pag135 me parece hmm… o pueden ver un loco dibujo que puse en: **

http:// criswolf . deviantart . com /art/ Rosette-63699093

(ya saben sin espacios, yo lo escribo asi para que si vaya a salir a la hora del update aqui en ff)

**mas o menos para que se den la idea…**

**Y ya para acabar los dejo con la pregunta de los cien millones (y no de demonios XD)**

**¿Qué es lo que quieren Pandemonium y Aion de Rosette?**

**XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX**

**CONTINUA**

**Capitulo 011**

"**Rose"**

**Rosette no puede contra tanto demonio así que elige la única posibilidad que le queda… ¡escapar!**

**Pero aun así los problemas no dejan de perseguirla, y aun cuando logra dar con Chrno, todavía quedan MÁS obstáculos por pasar… ¿Qué es realmente aquella chica que le ha robado su rostro?**

**Bueno, ojala les haya gustado este capitulo y nos vemos dentro de otros 15 días, tengan paciencia porfa, ahorita voy a andar medio cargada por empezar un nuevo ciclo escolar y malabarearlo con un trabajo, pero siempre voy a procurar poner los capítulos a tiempo**

**¡Gracias a todos por las reviews! Y espero que me sigan hacer sabiendo por ellas que hay gente que le gusta este fic. n.n Bye y sean felices**


	12. Rose

**Bien, primero voy a comenzar disculpándome por no haber advertido antes que el capitulo anterior iba a estar tan… pues "cruel". Así que me disculpo con todo aquel lector que le revolví el estomago o tuvo pesadillas en la noche, y mas con aquellos que son menores de edad**

**Y ya dicho eso seguire con los agradecimientos a todos los lectores pos sus comentarios.**

**Lady golden **(Rosette todavía va a causar un poco mas de estragos en el infierno son sus habilidades, pero falta ver cuanto le dura el gusto… y si, pandemonium si que impone en ese mundo, gracias por pasar a ver da de Rosette n.n)** Yanska **(me alegro mucho encontrarte por el msn n.n y pues no te tienes que imaginar mas en este capitulo suceden cosas que creo que te van a gustar, y si, me puedes llamar crissy, cris o cristy jajaXD mi nombre da para mucho) **Kassandra Caldina (**me alegra que no estés viendo este fic empalagoso, porque esa es una de las cosas en las que no quiero caer y mas ahora que se viene la parte romántica) **k-chan** (amiga n.n cuanto me esta alegrando que te guste el fic, en este capi veras mas de el centro del infierno, nada de Aion, Rael o Rizzel, mas de la super-Rosette y de pandemonium… espera mas de ella en otros capítulos a esa también hay que tenerla vigilada, pero en este capi se viene algo de lo cursi n.n) **setsuna17 **(gracias por el revi, es bueno ver que hay mas lectores a los que también les esta empezando a gustar esta locura n.n)

**Y pues también me disculpo por tardarme un poco mas en actualizar, entre el trabajo y la escuela no me dan tregua para respirar ni un ratito . pero encontrare mi tiempo para hacer las cosas, lo prometo.**

**Y ya sin mas largas, viene el capitulo:**

**-INFERNI E PARADISO-**

**Capitulo 11**

"**Rose"**

-No puede ser…esto… ¡esto tiene que ser una broma! –alego Rosette todavía sin poderse creer lo que le sucedía.

Sobre ella una nube negra se formaba en espiral, vaticinando que una tormenta pronto caería… una tormenta con garras y dientes afilados.

-Pero... si yo no les he hecho nada… creo… no a tantos… -murmuro dubitativa- ¿Por qué buscan venganza de mí? –pregunto afligida.

-No de ti, completamente. Sino de Chrno. De alguna forma Rizzel te relaciono con él frente a ellos… -replico Deffau pensativo

-¡¡Rizzel¡! Esa maldita pe…!! Ugg… -vocifero rosette con el puño apretado de rabia- ¡¡La próxima vez que la vea la matare¡¡¡Es mas, denla por muerta desde ahora!!!

-Ella ya esta muerta… -le corrigió el demonio con forma de cerdo.

-¡¡No importa, esa tipa se vuelve a morir porque se muere!! –siguió gritando Rosette poseída por la furia- ¡Y va lo mismo para Chrno¿¿Qué carajos no podía asesinar solo a unos diez demonios¿¿Cien…, mil…, lo que sea¿¿¿¿¿PERO CIEN MILLONES¿¿EN QUE ESTABA PENSANDO¿¿QUÉ CLASE DE DEMONIO HACE ESO¡¡Ah, pero no pudo asesinar a menos, por su estupido orgullo de macho¡¡AAAAhg!–Grito a la nada revolviendo sus cabellos histérica.

Los otros tres demonios no podían hacer nada más que solo observarla y estar atentos de que en cualquier momento no les fuera a caer la "tempestad" de demonios. Después de otros segundos en los que Rosette siguió gritando incoherencias se calmó, y ya entrando en una fase depresiva volvió a quejarse.

-¿Por qué… por qué siempre este tipo de cosas me pasan a mi?

-No hay mucho que se le pueda hacer, si apestas a ángel –le dijo Carv.

-¡Ya fue suficiente¡El siguiente demonio que diga algo sobre mi olor puede irse despidiendo de sus cuernos! -grito la rubia harta de ese tipo de comentarios.

-Él no se refería a eso. Las ropas que trae están impregnadas de olor a ángel. Si su poder era difícil de disimular mas aun lo iba a ser con ese olor. –le disculpo Gulio.

Rosette abrió los ojos sorprendida; y ya que lo pensaba mejor, esas ropas se las había dado el mismo Rael, a pesar de que recordaba un poco de su pasado, y sabia que no era un "tipo tan malo", la verdad ya le había gastado muchas, como para saber que no era muy buena idea fiarse de él por completo. Así que no era cosa de dudar, que ese idiota le hubiese hecho una jugada de este tipo solo para evitar que viese a Chrno.

-¡MALDITO RAEL¡Ya esta subrayado en rojo, en mi lista personal de "gente a la que le tengo que patear el trasero"¡No puedo creerlo¡Ese perro maldito lo planeo todo! –se indigno Rosette-Uhn… ¿Qué podemos hacer? Creí que pandemonium contendría a los demonios, para que no los matara... y no disminuir la poca oscuridad que hay en el infierno... y conservar todo ese cuento del equilibrio del universo...¡Ese era el trato!

-Así lo hará, dio su palabra. Pero por ahora todos estos demonios vienen con la discordia que Rizzel les metió en la cabeza. Y parecen estar lo suficientemente enardecidos como para matarte sin intentar escuchar razones.

-¿Entonces no pueden hacerlos entrar en razón?

-No a tantos.

Rosette se volvió a revolver los cabellos desperada. Y al final tomo una decisión.

-Esta bien, no queda de otra, intenten hablar con los mas que puedan. Yo haré lo único que me queda. Escapar.

-Se da cuenta que abajo la están esperando para atraparla las formas físicas de la voluntad de los círculos, y arriba millones de demonios.

-Bieeen… no te entendí lo primero, pero creo que te referías a esos tentáculos. –dijo la rubia señalando las formas amorfas y alargadas que se retorcían varios metros debajo de sus pies.

-Si. Son las formas físicas de….

-Tentáculos. Punto. –dijo Rosette colocando su mano en la cara del demonio para que se callara- Y si. Se que será casi imposible lograr pasar por todo eso, pero "casi" es mejor que "nada".

-¿Esta segura? –pregunto Deffau todavía preocupado.

Rosette le hecho una mirada a los tres y les sonrió.

-No. Pero nunca se puede estar completamente segura de nada, y de vez en cuando es bueno ejercer el dicho de "encomendarse al señor" –dijo esto y se volvió a dejar caer en el vació.

**XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX**

El viento volvía a hacer que el dorado cabello de Rosette golpeara su espalda maltrecha, y el velo que estuvo utilizando sobre su melena dorada, ya había quedado hace mucho rato, atrás.

No estaba volando en todo el sentido de la palabra, más bien se estaba dejando caer. Todavía tenía una gran inexperiencia en volar, y prefirió hacer de un lado el vértigo y miedo, y simplemente dejar que el viento la llevara moviendo ocasionalmente sus alas.

Esto si era una locura… millones de demonios detrás de ella… tentáculos malignos enfrente… y ella sin saber volar.

Y para terminarla… esa visión. ¿Era una visión?

Su propio cuerpo atravesado por una espada de hueso.

Nunca fue buena en matemáticas, pero estaba segura que si se dividía la cantidad de demonios con espadas entre las posibilidades de salir de ahí, serian mucho menos que el cero. Y mucho mas cercanas de la realización de esa pesadilla, visión o no.

¿Cómo es que se metía en tales situaciones¿Por qué no se espero a que los otros demonios le ayudaran antes¿Por qué solo vio como única salida rápida para llegar con Chrno el saltar¿Por qué tuvo que confiar en habilidades que ni siquiera estaba cien por ciento segura de ellas?

¿Dios la odiaba¿era algo personal?

No tenia tiempo para ese tipo de preguntas, porque pronto se empezó a escuchar el sonido estruendoso de la estampida de demonios que en espiral se dejaba caer en su dirección. Rosette se dejo entrar en pánico cinco segundos. Solo cinco.

Intentando calmarse, respiro hondo y se dijo así misma que si estaba en este problema por confiar en sus habilidades ahora debía de salir de el por ellas mismas.

Los famosos "tentáculos" se tensaron, listos para atraparla. No quedaba mucho solo pocos metros de distancia entre ella y ellos.

"Vamos… vamos…" rogó Rosette a los poderes que estaban dentro de si misma "¡Vamos tonta, haz algo!"

Y ahí estaba.

En 4.5 segundos, ataque horizontal.

Sus alas se movieron automáticamente esquivando la afrenta de uno de los tentáculos.

Feliz, Rosette se dejo llenar de entusiasmo. Pero no por mucho. Ahí venia el siguiente ataque.

7.3 segundos. Costado izquierdo.

2.8. Hombro derecho.

5.2. Costado inferior derecho.

Y así los datos siguieron llegando a su cabeza, y sus alas respondiendo a ellos.

Muchos demonios ya habían quedado atrapados y engullidos entre las telarañas que habían formado esas alargadas presencias malignas como enredaderas con vida. Pero aun así la gran mayoría la seguía persiguiendo tan solo pisándole por poco los talones.

Al menos cruzo dos círculos enteros en ese ritmo, pero pronto llegaron los primeros demonios a darle alcance.

4.6 segundos, ataque diagonal a su pierna derecha.

Lo esquivo

3.5 segundos. Golpe vertical sobre su espalda

4.0 segundos. Un disparo de energía con un ángulo de 40º

3.4 segundos. Corte a su ala derecha en forma horizontal.

Todos los ataques esquivados.

Pero ya estaba por llegar el momento en el que la atacarían tantos que no podría moverse.

Y sus problemas solo iban en aumento, cuando vio que los tentáculos antes amorfos ahora formaban complicados patrones de telarañas que se iban estrechando cada vez más. Y sino se daba prisa pronto se cerrarían por completo, dejándola en un callejón sin salida frente a los demonios..

La respuesta era simple: necesitaba más velocidad.

Colocando todas sus fuerzas en ello, imploró a su cuerpo por un mayor esfuerzo. Hasta que en el momento que cuatro demonios la atacaron al mismo tiempo, por fin le respondió al llenarla de una luz dorada que la disparo alejándola de ellos.

Todo en consiguiente se volvió una extraña carrera; Vista desde lejos Rosette parecía como una luciérnaga dejando una estela dorada de luz, dando brincos y volteretas, elegantes y artísticas, en sus esfuerzos por esquivar los obstáculos que se le aparecían; mientras que los demonios parecían una inmensa nube de moscas o abejas enardecidas, persiguiendo el objeto de su ira.

En esa carrera a máxima velocidad cruzo dos círculos mas, en la mitad del tiempo que había hecho los otros, mas, el verdadero problema se presento cuando termino de cruzar el séptimo circulo en si.

Dos demonios por fin llegaron a su alcance, y atraparon entre sus garras los faldones de su largo vestido para atraerla a ellos, sin embargo, Rosette no les dio tregua y siguió volando con fuerza.

Pero con espanto, se dio cuenta que las antes intrincadas telarañas se iban cerrando cada vez mas y a una gran rapidez. Aun con la velocidad que se cargaba no llegaría a tiempo.

"mas rápido, por favor, solo un poco mas" volvió a suplicarle a sus alas.

El momento llego, era todo o nada. El noveno infierno estaba debajo de ella. Pero si seguía adelante indudablemente quedaría atrapada, y si se detenía seria su perdición ante los demonios que todavía la seguían.

Nunca elegiría detenerse.

Y se lanzo con aun más fuerza al pequeño y reducido espacio que habían dejado esas telarañas, en el cual a penas cabía su persona.

Nunca supo si realmente acelero más o si los demonios la soltaron antes, pero pronto sintió un aire frió golpeándola en la cara, y escucho el sonido estridente de miles de cuerpos que se golpeaban contra algo.

La rubia se sonrió de lado.

Y volteo hacia arriba, solo para darse cuenta que sobre ella no había mas que un cielo rojo perdido como en un atardecer, con nubes oscuras que dejaban caer lentos copos de nieve.

Estaba en el noveno círculo.

-Lo siento chicos –dijo dirigiéndose a la nada encima de ella- pero tengo una cita pendiente con otro demonio. Y espero no se me hay hecho muy tarde… -murmuro al final.

El centro mismo del infierno era llamado también el "ojo del infierno".

Y vaya que tenia razón. Porque exactamente debajo de donde había estado el enorme abismo ahora había un gran campo desértico en forma de ojo, y en la pupila del mismo había millones de velas prendidas algunas más grandes que otras, pero todas tenían escritas un nombre.

La chica ni se acerco, por ahora ya había tenido suficiente, de las horripilantes, perturbadoras y siniestras, sorpresas del infierno.

A lo que iba. Buscar a Chrno, y solo eso.

Así que ahora ya intentando sostenerse en el aire (sin tanta gracia y destreza como la que había demostrado antes), se dirigió a la complicada formación de montañas y bosques muertos cubiertos de nieve.

**XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX**

El reloj en su cuello seguía haciendo tic-tac sin detenerse y ya no queria ni ver cuanto tiempo le quedaba.

Solo se dedicaba a volar, siguiendo un instinto que la guiaba dentro de si en la dirección correcta. Pero en algunos momentos no se sentía tan segura al ver el mismo paisaje de formaciones rocosas o nieve, y de vez en cuando escondidos entre algunos las sombras de algunos lugares: lapidas, tumbas, esqueletos y cruces con "personas", algunas todavía de pie y otras totalmente destrozadas.

Por fin el sufrimiento de soportar las corrientes frías congelándole su rostro y el dolor de sus cansadas alas, dio fruto, cuando encontró en una montaña a quien buscaba.

Definitivamente si se observaba con cuidado, llamaba la atención un joven de cabellos largos y púrpuras con dos sobresalientes cuernos; atado a una cruz cubierta por un enorme y espinoso rosal de un color verde y vivo, cual si fuera primavera.

Rosette al acto se dirigió hasta él y con el corazón en la boca, tomó frenéticamente entre sus manos el rostro de quien tanto había buscado.

Chrno se veía bastante diferente a como esperaba encontrarlo, ilusamente en su forma de niño, pero tampoco le era desconocida su apariencia de demonio, a excepción que antes no tenia el cabello tan largo, ahora tanto como en su forma infantil.

Pero ninguno de esos cambios importaba, era él todo lo que realmente le interesaba a Rosette. Y se le hundió el estomago al ver que estaba cubierto por sangre seca y fresca de quien sabe cuantas heridas.

-Chrno… -lo llamó dulcemente, pero él no respondió.

Con cuidado quito unos cuantos cabellos de su rostro y lo acaricio con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Chrno…

-Hum… -respondió el demonio a las caricias.

-¡Chrno! –le llamo esperanzada Rosette acercando su rostro al de él.

Con lentitud el demonio fue abriendo sus ojos nublados y la miro sin realmente verla por unos segundos.

-Magdalena… -fue con quien primero conecto su mente al ver la figura borrosa de la joven de cabellos largos frente a él.

-Si. Soy yo –le contesto Rosette sin saber si le estaba mintiendo o no por completo.

-No… -negó con la cabeza.

Y volvió a quedar inconciente.

-¡Chrno¡Chrno¡Maldita sea¡Soy yo, soy yo¡Soy quien tú quieras, pero despierta! –grito histérica Rosette.

-Es inútil –dijo una voz fría sobre ella.

Y apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar un ataque directo desde arriba, y que afortunadamente tampoco dio a Chrno.

Unos metros alejada de la cruz del demonio, pudo observar a su atacante.

Una chica rubia y vestida de negro, que la miraba con una sonrisa perdida sentada en uno de los costados de la cruz.

-Estaba esperándote… Rosette Christopher –dijo la chica robándole también su voz.

Rosette frunció el ceño. Esto iba a ir para largo rato.

Y curiosamente al ver a la chica con su rostro, lo primero que pensó, aunque estuviese totalmente fuera de lugar, fue lo mal que se le veía aquel vestido…

"No puedo creer que me haya puesto ese saco de papas ¡esta horrible! Además que no combina en nada el estupido velito con moño, Ahg, parece que me fuera a casar… ¡pero con frankenstain! …Maldito Aion y sus gustitos de ropa…"

Rosette movió su cabeza para disipar todos esos pensamientos totalmente fuera de lugar y se concentro en lo importante. Magdalena le había advertido de esta chica, pero ahora no podía recordar lo realmente peligroso de ella. ¡Maldición! Una desventaja terrible, podía deducir como regla básica siendo exorcista, el no saber el peligro que representaba su adversario.

Refunfuñando dijo.

-A pesar de lo bella que puedas ser, y del pésimo gusto para vestir que tengas. ¿Quién eres en realidad?

-Yo soy Rosette Christopher –respondió con el rostro impasible la oscura rubia.

-No es verdad –le remato Rosette.

-Si lo es ¿Qué acaso no lo vez? –respondió de nuevo la otra con el mismo tono frió, y la expresión perdida de su rostro.

Rosette tuvo que contar hasta diez para calmarse, ante la necedad de la otra chica.

-¡Tu no eres yo¡Vamos respóndeme¡¿Qué eres?!

-Esa es una mejor pregunta –replico- La energía astral –señalo hacia el cielo- es una fuente de energía pura que fluye sobre la tierra, y la contienen todos los seres vivos, las almas dentro de esos seres y los espíritus dentro de esas almas.

-¿Por qué me estas hablando de esto? –pregunto confundida Rosette.

-Esa energía no es buena ni mala. Pero, si, los seres vivos que la contienen. Y cuando mueren pasa un lapso de tiempo en el que van ya sea al cielo o al infierno, antes de volver al gran río de vida. Para las almas que están aquí los seres como yo son lo que para los cuerpos muertos los gusanos.

Los ojos de Rosette se dilataron y asustada le pregunto.

-¿Quieres decir que te alimentas del espíritu de Chrno?

-Si. Es mi único propósito. Destrozar su espíritu hasta que no quede nada de él, y pueda volver a la línea astral sin ningún rastro de su existencia. Este proceso puede durar una eternidad, pero seria un inconveniente si a la larga reencarnasen directamente el alma de las personas más ruines que han existido. Y una vez acabado mi propósito, también dejare de existir.

-¡Chrno no es ruin¡Y no te permitiré hacer eso! –grito enojada Rosette pero después se calmo e intento hacerla entrar en razón- Déjalo ir, si dices que una vez que acabes con él también morirás. No hay diferencia si él vive o muere aquí.

-Exactamente por eso. Es mi única razón de existir.

La lanza de Rosette tembló en sus manos, recordando como ella misma en labios de Magdalena también había dicho algo parecido.

-Puedo entender eso. Pero… ¡Pero mi razón es salvarlo! –grito lanzándose sobre la otra chica.

La joven vestida de negro esquivo su ataque a gran velocidad, y un segundo después se encontró detrás de ella.

-Tú eres la que debería irse. Sino también me encargare de tu espíritu.

-¡No me jodas! –volvió a gritar Rosette intentando atacarla, pero de nuevo no alanzó a darle ni a la sombra de la otra chica, quien se volví a colocar detrás de ella.

-Como desees. A final de cuentas todas las almas del infierno, se encuentran aquí por elección propia.

Rosette enojada por no poder atraparla, trato volver a atacarla, pero se encontró solo con el aire. Y en un instante sintió que algo la tomaba por la pierna y la arrastraba hasta el suelo, y después…

Nada. Porque ahora todo estaba en negro. No había montañas, ni nieve, ni siquiera el cielo rojo. Solo oscuridad.

-¿Qué…?

-Hermana… -se escucho una débil voz que Rosette reconoció muy bien.

-¡¿Joshua?!

-Hermana –dijo un chico rubio ahora enfrente de ella- ¿Por qué me has abandonado, hermana?

-¿De qué… de qué estas hablando? –pregunto Rosette, confundida.

Este no podía ser su hermano¡el estaba en el cielo¡Esto era ilógico!

Y antes de poder permitirse pensar que aquel chico era tan solo una alucinación se empezó a sentir mareada y cansada. Y la voz de aquel joven la percibía adentro de su cabeza y alrededor suyo.

-Me buscaste por tanto tiempo… y aun así me abandonaste al final. ¿En que estabas pensando, hermana? –dijo Joshua viéndola con reproche- ¡Tu eras mi única familia y me dejaste solo!

-No… joshua… no lo entiendes

En la cabeza de Rosette se debatía una pelea por un lado se decía que no había razón para darle justificaciones a este chico, pero por otro lado sentía llenarse de una increíble culpa…

-¡Yo estaba enfermo, hermana¡Te necesitaba!

-¡Joshua!

-También me abandonaste a mi –se oyó una voz infantil y chillona que pertenecía a una chica albina.

-¿Azmaria?

-Después de tanto tiempo de vivir sola… prometiste que siempre seriamos amigas… que no me dejarías atrás. ¡Y aun así me abandonaste! –prosiguió la pequeña de cabellos blancos.

-Bastante hipócrita de tu parte –dijo otra voz femenina a su espalda, que Rosette reconoció de Satella y su característico acento alemán.

-Hablando de salvación y amistad todo este tiempo… y ni siquiera estuviste ahí para tu hermano. Destruiste más de lo que salvaste en tu vida. Me dejaste morir a mí y a toda esa gente. Solo eres una habladora hipócrita, nunca pudiste cumplir ninguna de tus promesas.

-Satella… detente –dijo Rosette llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-Estoy bastante decepcionada de ti, Rosette Christopher –dijo una mujer vestida de monja.

-¿Hermana… Kate? –pregunto Rosette en un quejoso murmullo.

-Creí que tu fe era más grande que cualquier cosa y aun así… te dejaste controlar por un demonio. Y no hiciste más que traer desdicha a la vida de las personas…

Esto no era real. ¡No podía serlo! Pero aun así… las cosas que decían estas personas… ella sabia si eran reales…todo su culpa, nada mas suya. Sus pecados reservando todos juntos en su cabeza.

-Acepta de una vez que deseas que todos nosotros estemos en el infierno…-dijo ahora la voz de Chrno.

Y ahí estaba parado en su forma más infantil, enfrente de ella.

-Chrno… -llamo Rosette, sin poder contener unas cuantas lágrimas.

-O al menos tu deseabas que yo estuviese en el infierno.

-¡Eso no es cierto¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! –intento justificarse al no poder aguantar sus reproches.

-Tu fuiste la que lo dijo… ¿no lo recuerdas?

¿"Que lo dijo"¿De que estaba hablando? Ella nunca… o acaso se refería a aquella vez… cuando Aion...

-Esa no fui yo… ¡fue Aion¡El me obligo a decir todas esas mentiras! –se defendio Rosette.

-¿También él te obligo aquella tarde?

-¿Qué…?

-Tú me lo dijiste, Rosette. Me dijiste que querías vivir más. Indudablemente me dijiste que deseabas no haber hecho el contrato conmigo… -dijo con el reproche marcado en sus ojos color fuego.

-¡Yo nunca dije eso! Nunca espere que te sintieras así, ni que tampoco desearas venir al infierno… por eso…

-¿Qué esperabas de mi entonces? Me pediste mas vida… sabes que hubiese dado cualquier cosa por dartela… pero no podia… y ahora este es el unico sacrificio que te puedo dar… ¿y aun asi lo desprecias después de que me lo pediste?

-Estaba asustada… yo… lo siento. –dijo cansada y casi sin conciencia de nada mas que no fuese dulpa dentro de ella.

-Finalmente te arrepientes de tus pecados… Rosette Christopher –dijo la voz de Magdalena.

-¿Magdalena? –pregunto perpleja Rosette viendo la figura de la santa.

-Estas lista para arrepentirte por lo que me has hecho… contra mi y todos… ¿estas lista para aceptar tu culpa de una vez?

"_¿Contra ti? Pero eso no es posible porque yo…"_

Ahora si Rosette frunció el ceño, su mente volviendo poco a poco en si, y pudo observar con claridad el error que cometió la otra chica.

-Lo siento… pero no voy a aceptar consejos de una mentirosa –dijo con fuerza recobrada en su voz.

Y dicho esto se abalanzo sobre ella con lanza en mano, logrando herirla en el brazo.

El hechizo se rompió y todo volvió a estar cubierto de nieve en medio de ese cielo carmesí.

-No creí que fueses tan fría, Rosette Christopher –dijo la otra Rosette viendo sin mucho interés la herida de su brazo.

Por su parte la santa también tenía varios raspones, provocados por las espinas del rosal maldito que la habían atrapado llevándola a ese mundo de ensueños, pero que afortunadamente se libro el empujar tanto su mente y cuerpo fuera de ellos.

-No se trata de eso. Tú fuiste la que te equivocaste. Tal vez si fuese solo Rosette Christopher me habrías logrado engañar con ese truco. Pero, yo también soy Maria Magdalena. Lo siento, pero por ende no puedo sentirme culpable por algo que me hice a mi misma.

-Ya veo, que terrible error.

-Bastante patético… solo utilizar fragmentos de mi culpa para manipularme.

-Aun así eso no quita el hecho de que esa fuese tan solo **tu** culpa…y de que estés aquí solo para librarte de ella.

-¡Deja de hacerte la inteligente¡Tu no sabes nada de nadie!

La chica de negro saco un par de alas negras de su espalda, para dirigirse hasta la cruz de Chrno y sentarse en la pata derecha de esta. Recostándose, acaricio el rostro del demonio dormido y este transformo su rostro pacifico en uno lleno de dolor, probablemente provocado por pesadillas.

-¡No lo toques! –grito Rosette, entre enojada y encelada.

-Su espíritu sin conciencia esta casi seco, pronto su sufrimiento acabara.

-Li-be-ra-lo –demando Rosette empezando a perder los estribos.

-En primer lugar él podría no estar aquí. Si tan solo lo hubieses liberado tú. Él pudo haber vivido para siempre, Rosette. El tenia de nuevo sus cuernos para eso...

Rosette la miro con desconfianza. Pero podía recordar todas las veces que le pregunto a Chrno sino se colocaría sus cuernos para seguir viviendo… y el simplemente le dijo que los había perdido. Y aun cuando había sospechado la verdad antes…

…ahora estaba segura que ese idiota le había mentido.

-El me dijo que los perdió… –intento defenderse.

-Te mintió. Porque el prefirió morir a tu lado, que vivir sin ti. Y ahora eligió el infierno, para castigar los pecados que el cometió contra ti… y exonerar los tuyos.

Dijo mientras seguía acariciando el rostro dormido del demonio, y después retiro su mano para apretar su puño y provocar que los rosales imitaran su movimiento apretando a Chrno y dejando caer sangre nueva sobre la nieve.

-¡Detente! –Grito enojada Rosette- ¡Y ya… cállate de una buena vez!

Grito lanzándose sobre los rosales, pero algunos de estos se desprendieron y la intentaron atrapar.

Rosette los cortó pero aun así venían más y más. Y tuvo que alejarse bastante para no ser atrapada.

-Maldición…

-Parece que vas a hacer esto de la forma difícil… -dijo la falsa Rosette y tomando uno de los largos espinos, lo convirtió en una espada- entonces, hagámoslo a tu modo.

**XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX**

La pelea entre ambas era brutal, ninguna dando tregua. A pesar de que al principio Rosette también la había atacado, ahora se encontraba en una gran desventaja porque la otra no cesaba en sus ataques directos, y ella no podía mas que utilizar la lanza en un modo defensivo, aunque los estigmas de sus manos disminuían bastante su fuerza y empezaban a sangrar por el esfuerzo hecho.

Juntas parecían un par de avecillas arremetiendo la una contra la otra en el cielo, volando bajo y alto, sobre montañas y sobre la nieve.

Y poco a poco Rosette, se dio cuenta, estaba siendo alejada de Chrno por los incesantes ataques de su adversaria. ¡Maldita fuera! No se detenía ni un segundo

Decidida a no dejarse vencer intento atacar a su falsa copia, en un momento en el que detuvo tan solo por una fracción de segundos su ataque. Pero el ataque fue rápidamente bloqueado por el filo de la espada de la otra y solo ocasiono que lanzara a Rosette al suelo.

Pero no todo fue en vano porque al menos la lanzo un poco más cerca de la cruz de Chrno.

Igualmente la Rosette vestida de negro no desperdicio ni un segundo y se lanzo en otro ataque ofensivo y decidido contra Rosette, intentando fuese el ultimo ya.

La rubia santa tuvo cosa de segundos para bloquearlo, y las dos quedaron frente afrente tan solo separadas por los centímetros y sus armas.

Era ahora una lucha de fuerza ¿Quién se rendiriria primero¿La que se cansara de atacar o de defender?

Si todo hubiese dependido de la fuerza y concentración de Rosette entonces tal vez el final de esa contienda habría sido más justo. Porque en ese momento le ocurrió lo peor que pudiese haberle pasado.

El cuarto estigma apareció. Sus pies se doblaron rotos y sangrantes imitando el martirio de quien los había sufrido en primer lugar. Terrible suerte que ese estigma haya aparecido porque toda su fuerza y peso la estaba apoyando en sus pies para defenderse del feroz ataque de la otra.

La lanza de Rosette cayo varios metros lejos de ella al ceder también ante la espada de rosales. Y la rubia hubiese esperado que ahí mismo la asesinara el ser infernal frente a ella pero tan solo la miraba con la misma frialdad indiferente de ella.

Aunque poco a poco se acerco caminando hacia ella, con la espada rozando la nieve.

-Rosette Christopher… no… Maria Magdalena¿hay algo que quiero saber?

-¿Qué es? –pregunto Rosette cansada. No podía pelear ni defenderse y su cuerpo ardía y dolía hasta lo más hondo, exigiéndole que ya se rindiera.

-Maria Magdalena¿porque has venido aquí¿Por qué has abandonado a tu familia, tus amigos, tus creencias, y sobre todo la gracia de dios¿Es acaso por lo que sientes por este demonio? –dijo la Rosette de rostro pálido y frío mientras se acercaba lentamente mas y mas a ella- por él, quien nunca podrá aceptar tu amor de mujer, ya que en si no es un hombre… –se detuvo frente a ella- ¿Por qué Rosette Christopher¿Por qué?

Rosette cerro los ojos un momento y recordó las suaves palabras que Maria Magdalena le había dicho, palabras que ahora sentía como suyas.

-Porque Chrno es todo lo que tengo… siempre lo fue y siempre lo será –al terminar de decir esto ella abrió los ojos y dejo caer una lagrima.

Y sintiendo una fuerza inaudita en su ser levanto el rostro hacia donde estaba Chrno, quien había levantado un poco sus orejas después de lo ultimo que había dicho ella ¡por fin había reaccionado!; Rosette viéndolo supo que las palabras ya nunca dejarían de salir, no como en su ultimo día en la tierra cuando se quedaron ahogadas dentro de ella.

-¡Chrno¡Chrno escúchame bien! Lo que dije antes… antes de morir; ¡Eso no fue lo que en verdad quería decirte! Yo nunca, nunca te he culpado de nada; en cambio te agradezco todos los hermosos momentos que me diste –bajo un poco el rostro- Es solo que en ese instante estaba asustada, yo… me di cuenta de que había desperdiciado tanto tiempo y ya no me quedaba nada… y en vez de decirte lo que en verdad deseaba, yo…yo solo te dije lo que en ese momento sentí… solo el miedo –su voz se encontraba quebrada por el llanto- discúlpame Chrno siempre he sido una tonta impulsiva –he intento formar una pequeña sonrisa torcida, aunque Chrno no la mirara exactamente- ¡Pero ya no tengo miedo¡Y yo simplemente he venido a decirte una cosa! Yo quiero decirte que… que… ¡QUE TE AMO¡TE AMO! –Y volteando a ver a la Rosette de negro sin expresión alguna, añadió- y ya no tengo miedo…

-Espero que estés en paz contigo misma Rosette Christopher, porque todo esto fue en vano; no importa cuanto lo intentes su corazón ya esta consumido totalmente por la culpa.

Terminando de decir esto la mujer de oscuro elevo su espada dispuesta a atinar un último y fatal golpe sobre Rosette, quien tenía ahora una expresión serena. Ya había cumplido su promesa y había dicho todo lo que tenia que decir, solo le quedaba esperar el final.

**XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX**

Chrno por su parte estaba sumido en la inconciencia entre pesadillas y recuerdos vagos llenos de dolor. 64 años en soledad… sumido en la culpa. Demasiado tiempo… una eternidad si él lograse hablar otra vez.

Pero después de tanto tiempo en medio de oscuridad, un día, sin avisar, una luz se filtro hasta él… era la voz de Rosette…

Lo llamaba, lo acariciaba, y aunque no entendía bien lo que decía, le hablaba sobre las cosas más hermosas del mundo.

Abrió los ojos, mareado y sin poder distinguir mucho inspecciono el ambiente, y a unos cuantos metros en el suelo frente a el vio a dos figuras borrosas. No las podía identificar pero sabia que una de ellas era Rosette, lo percibía, la olía en el ambiente…

Y también olía su miedo. Estaba en peligro, su cuerpo se tenso en ese momento. ¡Tenia que salvarla! Sin importar el costo tenía que hacerlo.

Sin conciencia de si mismo hizo lo que siempre hacia cuando su contratista estaba en peligro. Se dejo llevar por su lado demoníaco. Por esa parte de si mismo que había asesinado a cien millones de demonios.

Y con esa misma fuerza dejo que una corriente de miasma lo radiase y que su cuerpo se fuese desasiendo de su cruz de castigo.

Desprendiéndose por igual de profundas espinas, clavos e hilos cortantes, dejando atrás partes de su piel en la cruz, y sangre en el suelo. Pero eso no importaba en lo más mínimo.

Con un ultimo rugido infernal se desprendió por completo y sacando sus alas negras, que ya tantas décadas llevaba escondidas se dejo caer con su furia, sin poder ver bien y distinguir las formas, simplemente se dejo guiar por su furia contra quien no tenia la misma presencia de Rosette.

Y un segundo después convirtió su brazo derecho en una filosa espada que arremetió contra el cuerpo de alguien, una mujer, que soltó un agudo grito.

**XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXI**

Un relámpago sonó con fuerza en ese momento casi como el rugido de un animal que con su furia ilumino e hizo temblar ese lugar.

Rosette estaba arrodillada esperando la fría espada cortar su carne, que auque ya estaba muerta, sabia que igual significaría la muerte, otra mas al menos…

Pero el filo de la espada nunca llego, y la chica abrió con fuerza los ojos cuando escucho el grito de una mujer. Frente a ella, la otra Rosette se encontraba con los ojos desorbitados de sorpresa al tiempo que su cuerpo se encontraba arqueado sobre una enorme espada de hueso y metal que le atravesaba el estomago.

Rosette sorprendida miraba la escena…y un pensamiento rápido cruzo su cabeza ¿esta había sido su visión? No podía definirlo, pero por ahora solo podía esperar lo siguiente que ocurriría.

Detrás de ella se encontraba Chrno llorando confunfido, la joven empalada relajo su cuerpo sobre la espada, y por un segundo no se oyó nada excepto los débiles sollozos del demonio, entonces ella sonrió, y dijo:

-Pecador Chrno, prométeme algo… - se dio la vuelta para ver su rostro- prométeme que esta será la ultima vez que llores por mi… -Y entonces ella se empezó a deshacer como si de una estatua de arena se tratara, la mano de Chrno, ya dejando de ser una espada, tomó un poco entre sus dedos de esa arena y la miro… era sal.

¿Se había equivocado? Esa era Rosette, y una vez mas le había dado fin a su vida…

¿Quién era la otra chica frente a él? No la reconocía, y aunque su aspecto le era conocido… tal vez un poco como Magdalena… tato tiempo que no la veía… la extrañaba… pero lo cierto era que esa chica no era ella.

**XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX**

La mirada de Chrno era fría, y sus ojos tenían un color violeta metalizado que Rosette nunca le había visto. Definitivamente la mirada de un asesino.

-Chrno… -murmuro rosette.

-¿Quien eres tu? –pregunto frío, y volvió a convertir su brazo en una espada que coloco frente a ella.

Y la joven santa sintió un vació en el estomago, muy parecido a cuando su hermano alguna vez le hizo la misma pregunta.

-¡Soy yo, Rosette!

-Eso no es verdad… -replico el otro- yo la asesine. Siempre lo hago.

-Chrno… soy yo. Créeme –le suplico herida la otra.

-Siempre es lo mismo. Por mas que lo intento para lo único que sirvo es para hacer sufrir –dijo mirando su espada pero sin removerla del frente de la chica- Vete… antes de que te mate.

-Chrno… no –negaba con la cabeza Rosette

Esto no podía estar pasando. Ella había luchado tanto para ver a Chrno. Para ver esa mirada rojiza y calida. No esta violácea, fría… vacía.

¿Esta era realmente su visión¿Aquí acabaría? No quería creerlo… y si al menos le quedaba un solo momento, tan solo quería… volver a ver a Chrno.

Sin importarle la mortal arma, se abalanzo sobre el demonio, que no hizo ademán ninguno por moverse, tan solo se quedo estático sin responderle el abrazo.

Rosette lloraba desconsolada sobre su pecho, llamándolo, pero aun así el no respondía.

-¡Por favor Chrno, vuelve¡Por favor!

Estaba a punto de quebrarse, de perder la esperanza, cuando…

-¿Rosette…? –murmuro el demonio.

Y sintió un fuerte brazo que la empezaba rodear.

Para Chrno todo era muy confuso no podía entender lo que pasaba, pero reconocía el olor salado de las lagrimas de la chica… y su aroma a vainilla, pero estaba mezclado con otra fragancia ¿rosas? Era extraño… pero aun así el olor de Rosette era irrefutable.

Temblando, regreso su otro brazo a su forma original, y termino de rodear a la chica derramando algunas de sus propias lágrimas.

Chrno levantó su mirada hacia Rosette.

-Rosette… ¿De verdad… de verdad eres tu? –pregunto todavía teniendo la duda.

Ella no dijo nada, y no podía apartar sus ojos de él. Aun seguía siendo, a pesar de estar doblado por el dolor, tan alto como lo recodaba, como aquella vez en que había podido admirar toda su imponencia en aquel lago en donde habían secuestrado a Azmaria. Pero ahora lo que Rosette podía ver mas, eran la múltiple cantidad de heridas que tenia.

En sus muñecas se mostraban sus heridas abiertas casi como estigmas, ya que probablemente en su desesperación al verla en peligro se había arrancado a si mismo violentamente de su cruz. También estaba cubierto por heridas profundas que mostraban carne viva y sangrante en su fuerte pecho y en su rostro amable.

-Chrno…

Y él se dejo caer inconciente de rodillas ya sin poder aguantar el dolor que sus tobillos le restregaban ante el castigo al que el los había sometido.

Rosette asustada lo recostó en el suelo, y analizando que solo estaba dormido, suspiro.

Así que lentamente, fue arrancando retazos de su falda ¿para algo tenia que servir ese faldón largo, no? y los coloco a su costado para después cubrir las heridas del pobre demonio.

Acariciando su frente empezó a utilizar ese poder curativo desconocido que tenia para curar sus heridas. Incitado por el suave tacto de la chica el demonio fue despertando.

-¿Rosette…? –pregunto soñolientamente, y sin ese tono tan amenazador de su voz.

-Si. ¿Cómo te sientes? –dijo con dulzura, tranquila y feliz de que la volviese a reconocer.

-Bien… creo. Mi cabeza me duele, no puedo recordar mucho… ¿Qué sucedió¿Dónde estamos? –pregunto recostado en el suelo y con los ojos semicerrados.

¿No podía recordar nada? Eso la tranquilizaba un poco… todos esos años separados… estaban borrados. Pero eso también quería decir… que toda su confesión…

-¿Qué es lo ultimo que recuerdas? –pregunto temiendo ya la respuesta.

-Un atardecer –dijo empezando a incorporarse- …estabas llorando… y después… tú… yo… estamos muertos ¿no es así? –pregunto realizándose la verdad.

-Si… es verdad… -dijo la rubia dedicándole una mirada melancólica, pero que se torno en preocupada al ver lagrimas caer del rostro de Chrno.

-Rosette…-dijo empezando a levantarse para quedar frente a ella.

Pero el demonio repentinamente se le quedo viendo de forma confusa, y después a si mismo.

-¿¿Qué te ha sucedido??

-¿A que te refieres? –pregunto un poco descolocada Rosette.

-Bueno… en primera ¡mírate¡Tu cabello y tu… tu… cuerpo! –dijo en un balbuceo adorable (para Rosette) el demonio, al ver su hermoso cabello rubio mas claro y mas largo de lo que lo recordaba, y también aquellos tres pares de alas que le daban un completo aire de santa y al no poder evitar fijarse en lo descubiertas que quedaron sus piernas.

-uhmm esto es una larga historia… -dijo la rubia mirándose también de reojo y ya habiendo olvidado el asunto de su nueva forma.

Chrno volteando por fin se percato del lugar en donde estaban.

-Dios mío… ¡Estamos en el infierno! –exclamo preocupado.

-Gran deducción –le ironizo Rosette.

-Rosette, tú… -empezó a decir con terror en la voz- se supone que tu no deberías estar aquí… los humanos que hacen contrato con un demonio, no están obligados a seguirle… ¿o es que acaso...?

-Basta, Chrno –le zanjo Rosette- Cálmate, no me han mandado al infierno, yo pertenezco al cielo…

-Menos mal –dijo Chrno común suspiro.

-…solo que hice un trato para que me dejaran venir acá –termino con una sonrisita.

-¿¿Qué¿¿Cómo¿¿Por qué??

-Bueno… el como es un poco largo… hice un trato en el que me dieron una cierta cantidad de tiempo para llegar y estar contigo un rato… ahora, el porque… pues… -¿seria un buen momento para reafirmarle su confesión?- ya te lo dije…

No, no seguía sin ser el momento justo… maldito fuera su orgullo, pero todavía estaba dolida porque después de todo el trabajo y preparación mental que le costo decirle lo que sentía, el simplemente lo había olvidado.

-¿Qué? –pregunto confundido, pero aun si negó con la cabeza- Esto no tiene sentido, no debiste haber venido… -y después de verla unos segundos mas, mientras los recuerdos regresaban a él añadió- Lo siento Rosette…

-¿uhm? –expreso confundida mientras regresaba su vista al demonio.

-Hace tanto tiempo que quería decirte eso…discúlpame, por no darte un poco mas de tiempo… de vida… yo… -empezó a llorar- soy un asesino y...

Pero no pudo acabar la frase por que ocurrió un repentino hecho que nunca se hubiese esperado después de todo lo que había sucedido. Y es que pese a todas las heridas que Chrno presentaba, Rosette no se contuvo ni un poco después de que le propino un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y le grito en la cara.

-¿¡ES QUE NO HAS APRENDIDO NADA, DEMONIO TONTO¡NO TE DISTE CUENTA QUE CASI ME MATA UNA VIEJA LOCA PORQUE TU TE ANDAS CULPANDO POR TODO! –hizo una pausa, la vena sobre su cabeza crecía cada vez mas y le mostraba al pobre demonio una mirada asesina, pero aun así añadiendo por ultimo levanto su dedo acusadoramente hacia el rostro del asustado demonio-¡¡Y NO SE TE OCURRA CULPARTE AHORA MISMO POR ESO!!

Chrno arrodillado frente a ella, solo veía con sorpresa su alocada reacción y como ahora su dedo se encontraba picándole prácticamente la nariz. Al darse cuenta de eso Rosette lo retiro y simplemente desvió la mirada con dignidad junto con sus mejillas un poco entintadas de rojo.

Así estuvo unos 10 segundos mirándola sin decir nada, hasta que rompió a reír a carcajada viva; todo al darse cuenta con felicidad, que esa era su única e inigualable Rosette. Ella volteo con el ceño fruncido y todavía haciendo un poco de puchero pregunto:

-Y ahora ¿a ti que te pasa?

-Ja, ja, ja… Es que… ja, ja, ja… es que realmente no has cambiado en nada… ja, ja, ja, ja…

Ella no pudo evitarlo, también se hecho a reír.

-Eso no es cierto, tonto, jaja

Para cuando los dos terminaron, Rosette volvió a hablar.

-Aun así, ya no quiero que te sigas culpando por lo que paso.

-Es la verdad, Rosette. Si yo nunca hubiese llegado a tu vida, habrías vivido mas y…

-Basta con eso –dijo ya harta del mismo tema- esta bien, imagínate que nunca te hubiese conocido ¿en serio crees que Aion se habría mantenido tranquilo de poner sus manos sobre Joshua? Él era un apóstol ¿recuerdas?

-Este… si… pero tu…

-Si¿yo? –Y con burla se llevo un dedo sobre sus labios en forma pensativa- vamos a imaginarnos que hubiese sucedido conmigo, hum… no se, habría vivido mas… si es que no quedaba congelada en el tiempo junto con los niños del orfanato o si Aion no me secuestraba a mi también para utilizarme como un títere ¿Cuál opción te parece mejor?

-Bueno… yo… nunca había pensado las cosas de esa forma –confeso sincero.

-¡lo ves, Chrno! Tu nunca fuiste un asesino para mi ¡tu me salvaste! Si no hubieses estado a mi lado, entonces de verdad hubiese estado perdida –le dijo sonriéndole con cariño, y el demonio no hizo menos que corresponderle por unos segundos ambos dejándose perder en los ojos del otro.

Pero repentinamente Chrno aparto la mirada.

-Aun así… yo libere a Aion.

-Nunca me dejaras ser feliz ni por un segundo ¿cierto? –Replico con desgano Rosette- abre los ojos ¡Si quería Aion hubiese escapado con o sin tu ayuda!

-Esta bien, dejemos atrás lo que sucedió, y digamos que las cosas son como tu dices –en ese momento Rosette le hecho una mirada que decía "son como yo digo"- Pero lo que importa en este momento es el ahora, y no debiste haber venido al infierno ¿sabes lo peligroso que es? –dijo Chrno preocupado otra vez.

"¿quieres que de verdad te lo diga?" pensó la rubia volteando los ojos, pero mejor se calmo contando hasta diez, por la necedad del demonio.

-¡¿Querías que te dejara solo¡Ni hablar¡Tú eres…! -y regreso la duda a la chica ¿seria buen momento?- mi mejor amigo… yo nunca te abandonaría.

¡Demonios! Tenia que dejar esa actitud de niña caprichosa… quería decirle a chrno tantas cosas, pero se sentía tan frustrada e injustamente enojada con.

-Esa no es razon suficiente –le nego todavía necio- y menos para con alguien que te quito tu vida.

Rosette tomo un poco de aire. Tenia que decírselo.

-Mira Chrno te estaría mintiendo si te dijese que no había un montón de cosas que me hubiese gustado haber hecho en vida…

Chrno asintió con la cabeza para invitarla a proseguir.

-Estar con mi hermano… tener de nuevo una familia… y hacer tantas cosas mas, como por ejemplo… ¡comerme un banquete de navidad yo sola! –explico también con sus manos extendiéndolas lo mas que podía para dale al demonio la idea.

-Pero... hay una cosa que siempre me arrepentiré de no haberte dicho… yo… no se como explicarlo… tenia que verte de nuevo. Es difícil… cuando no estas cerca de mi, no me siento como yo misma, no me siento completamente feliz, es como si el mundo estuviese mal… te necesito a mi lado… este yo… bueno… ¡tu lo entiendes!

Para este momento rosette estaba completamente roja, y a decir verdad, Chrno no se quedaba atrás. Estaba confundido por las palabras de la chica, ella generalmente no era así ¿Qué "lo necesitaba cerca para se feliz"? esas palabras le hacia sentir algo calido en su interior, pero aun así no comprendía completamente la razón de ellas, sonaban casi ¿románticas¿Acaso…?

-Rosette… ¿tu…?

¡Era el momento! Tenia que decirle a Chrno todo lo que sentía que…

-Te extrañaba… pues… porque…

Las miradas de ambos contrapuestas y unidas la una a la otra, dorado contra zafiro azul. Pero Rosette, no logrando soportar la presión de su propia vergüenza rompió la conexión al voltearse.

-Necesitaba quien me cargara las armas de nuevo -¿Por qué costaba tanto decirle dos palabritas?

-¿¿Qué?? –pregunto Chrno, tan sorprendido que casi cae de bruces en el suelo.

-Si, bueno. ¡Imagínate andar por todo el infierno sin armas! Si tú hubieses andado conmigo al menos habría tenido un buen cargamento… y… ¿chrno?

El demonio estaba sentado viendo el suelo con un aura de depresión alrededor suyo.

-A final de cuenta soy solo un sirviente para ella… -"y yo emocionándome por estupideces" pensó apesumbrado.

-Hey Chrno –le llamo Rosette dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro- Era una broma. Cálmate.

-Si claro…

-¡En serio¿O acaso crees que me habría arriesgado tanto si solo pensara en ti de esa forma¡No seas tonto¡Tú significas mucho para mí! Demasiado… -dijo sonrojada viendo al suelo.

-Rosette –la llamo preocupado Chrno al escuchar el silencio en el que había quedado la chica.

-Chrno… yo… tengo que decirte algo… ya te lo había dicho antes, pero no escuchaste y bueno… yo –dijo reuniendo todas sus fuerzas para que esas dos sencillas palabras saliesen de su boca y lograse ver al mismo tiempo a Chrno a la cara.

¡Demonios! Le costaba tanto concentrarse con ese par de ojos dorados tan seductores y llenos de él… de su bondad, cariño… y ahora expectación por escucharla.

-Yo… ¡Ahg! –Grito adolorida mientras se doblaba sobre su abdomen al sentir un insoportable dolor partirla.

-Deben de estar bromeando, no puede ser que sea tan pronto… -murmuro llorando.

-¡Rosette¡Rosette! –y el demonio llevo su mano sobre la espalda ensangrentada de ella, pero al segundo la quito junto con un alarido, y la observo toda quemada y despidiendo humo.

-¿Qué sucede…?

-El trato del que te hable… ellos me dijeron que podía venir a buscarte… que me dejarían venir a terminar mis asuntos contigo, pero solo por poco tiempo… y antes de regresarme me marcarían con estos estigmas… -dijo extendiendo su mano cubierta de sangre, viéndola con odio.

-Entonces, este es el ultimo estigma…–dedujo Chrno, bajando la cabeza, ante la impotencia de ni siquiera poder tocarla ni ayudarla en ese momento, pero aun así se dibujo una sonrisa triste en su rostro- Me alegra de que ya vayas a volver a casa, Rosette.

-Chrno, no… -murmuro Rosette.

-No te preocupes estaré bien. –la calmo con otra de sus sonrisas.

-No… -repitió su murmullo la rubia, negando también con la cabeza.

La chica levanto su mirada, solo necesito eso para darse cuenta que el se había rendido sin luchar siquiera, y eso le dolía mas que la lanza inexistente que le atravesaba el costado.

**XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX**

**¿Qué tal estuvo el reencuentro de esos dos¿emotivo¿cursi¿o un poco salvaje? XD Bueno como tengo un poco de prisa y aparte no quiero spoilear mucho del siguiente capitulo dejare mis comentarios aparte y los dejare con el previo.**

**XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX**

**CONTINUA**

**Capitulo 012**

"**Paradiso"**

**El tiempo se le ha vuelto a acabar a Rosette… pero esta vez tienen la capacidad de elegir su siguiente paso ¿Chorno estará listo para aceptar esa decisión? **

**Aunque él no es el único expectante… porque sin darse cuenta ambos han llegado al punto el que una decisión moverá el cauce del destino hacia un final, el cual muchos desean poner sus manos encima.**

**Gracias de nuevo por todos los comentarios que siempre me incitan a seguirle a este fic, y también a aquellos lectores que aunque no dejen review si se dan el tiempo de leer esta locura. Jeje.**

**Nos veremos dentro de otros 15 días (ojala que no un poco mas, pero también dependerá de mi carga escolar y de trabajo .)**


	13. Paradiso

**Con algo de prisa les vengo trayendo otro nuevo capitulo de este fic que me anda tomando mas capítulos de los que esperaba, pero bueno tampoco esta bien hacerlos tan largos... principal razón por la que el ultimo capitulo acabo como lo hizo, porque la verdad esperaba acabarlo hasta como la mitad de este... pero por diversas cuestiones técnicas (y de necesidad de sueño) lo deje en suspenso... que mala soy, porque los deje sin saber que es lo que haría nuestra chica al final; así que tomando en cuenta eso saludare rápidamente a los siguientes lectores:**

**Setsuna17 (**si, chrno es un tonto a ratos, pero la verdad es que nadie desearía que la persona que se ama este en el infierno, con eso intentare justificar que a ratos sea tan patan con la pobre de Rosette**) Ladygolden (**XD no solo tengas la ilusión de pedirme algo, porque creo que al final de la historia te puedo cumplir uno de tus deseos ¿Cuál? Ya lo veras después**) Azka (**que lindo ver lectores nuevos, y si, Chrno es nuestro –hasta que llegue Rosette con su 45 y nos amenace XD**) y k-chan (**amiga,veo que tu odio por Rael es cada vez mas creciente –y el de otros lectores mas- así que todos pueden esperar pronto una pelea como pocas entre esos dos

**Y por ultimo les dejo el fic:**

**-INFERNI E PARADISO-**

**Chapter 012**

"**Paradiso"**

-¿Cómo… como puedes estarme diciendo eso? –Preguntó todavía adolorida Rosette- hicimos una promesa… de no darnos por vencidos… y aun así haces todo de lado…

Rosette estaba bastante herida por la actitud de Chrno… ella lo había dado todo, y él ni siquiera daba señales de tratar de hacer algo para que ella no se fuera.

-Lo siento… pero es lo mejor.

-¡¿Lo mejor?! –gritó lanzándose a su pecho y golpeándolo con las pocas fuerzas de su puño derecho- ¿Tú que sabes… -sollozó- todo lo que he pasado por estar contigo…? y simplemente me hechas…

-No deseaba que me entendieras de esa forma, pero... yo no quiero que estés demasiado tiempo en el infierno… no quiero que sigas sufriendo por mi. Así que vuelve al lado de los demás, por favor, Rosette.

-¡No quiero irme sin ti! –volvió a vociferar la rubia, con el rostro escondido en el pecho desnudo del demonio

-¡Rosette! –la sacudió Chrno alejándola de él- Dijiste que desde el principio habías hecho un trato. Entonces sabes muy bien que esto acabaría así.

Él tenía razón, ella misma debió haberse hecho a la idea desde un principio.

-Lo sabia… pero, no esperaba que fuese tan pronto… -murmuro volteando el rostro- hay tantas cosas que tengo que decirte…

-No es necesario –le corto Chrno con una sonrisa- ya me has dicho lo mas importante. No sabes que feliz me ha hecho el saber que no me culpas por lo que paso, creo que... ahora que ambos estamos muertos habría sido tonto el seguir culpándome por eso… así que tu ya no te preocupes por mi…porque, aunque no estés a mi lado yo estaré bien.

-Pero yo no quiero que las cosas sean así… -dijo la santa con nuevas lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos- no quiero que estés aquí tu solo… quiero que estemos juntos. Ven conmigo Chrno, no me importa que nos tengamos que enfrentar a todo el cielo o contra Dios mismo. Los haremos entender.

Chrno sonrió con tristeza y negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-¡Quieres dejar de darte por vencido antes de luchar¡Sabes que odio esa actitud en las personas! –le grito la chica en la cara.

-No se trata de eso, Rosette. Aunque lo deseara yo nunca podría entrar al cielo…

-¿Por qué no? –pregunto desesperada.

-Agua bendita… "sagradas"… barreras cruciformes… los demonios nacimos para sucumbir ante esas fuerzas celestiales. Y eso no cambia aun después de la muerte… -susurro abriendo sus ojos dorados- por eso si yo me llegase a acercar al cielo… yo…

-No… -dijo la chica quedamente negando con la cabeza.

-Si. En el preciso instante en que de un paso ahí, estoy seguro que me ocurrirá lo mismo que a cualquier otro demonio. Seré exterminado.

-¡No! –grito Rosette, ya no logrando negárselo ni a ella misma.

Era tan básico… tan primario… tan obvio. Los ángeles en el cielo se lo habían tratado de explicar, pandemonium y hasta ella misma, en la forma de magdalena. Siempre lo supo, aun antes de reabsorber su otra mitad… pero necesitaba tanto aferrarse a algo… aunque fuese una falsa esperanza.

-No me puedo ir sin ti –era lo único claro para ella.

-Debes hacerlo –dijo el demonio mientras levantaba con delicadeza la barbilla de la santa- porque tu eres mas fuerte que yo.

Y en ese instante el cielo antes rojizo cobro un aspecto natural y oscuro… como de cielo nocturno salpicado de estrellas y nubes, que muy pronto cubrieron a las primeras y solo dejaron espacio para que una columna de luz lunar se filtrara hasta llegar al suelo en el punto donde estaban Chrno y Rosette.

-Es el momento debes irte... –dijo Chrno con un nudo en la garganta.

-¡No quiero! –se negó a ir la otra.

-¡Maldición, Rosette¡¿Crees que esto es fácil para mí?!

Chrno volvió a levantar su vista hacia ella, era verdaderamente difícil despedirse, pero sabia que todo estaría bien mientras ella también lo estuviese.

Aunque si ella ya no se encontraba a su lado… entonces tampoco le quedaba mucho.

-Pero si tú lo deseas tanto... podría… yo podría intentar seguirte…

-¿Qué no acabas de decir que si vas al cielo tu…? -la chica corto asustada lo que iba a decir, cuando realizo lo que Chrno planeaba- …no puedes estar hablando en serio.

-Ya no tengo nada por lo cual seguir aquí… ni siquiera mi culpa –susurro el demonio. En verdad, pobre, dividido entre el deseo de verla segura y el de escapar de esa torturante soledad que era su castigo- Yo tengo la sensación de que he estado mucho tiempo solo, Rosette... si se piensa bien el seguirte es la mejor opción que podría tomar y...

-¡IDIOTA! –grito Rosette dándole una bofetada.

¿Ahora no solo se daba por vencido sino que también ignoraba por completo todos los sacrificios y peligros en los que se había metido ella por salvarlo.

Chrno perplejo regreso su rostro para verla a sus ojos, azules como el mar, casi sumidos en una tempestad que dejaba caer su lluvia en forma de lagrimas.

-¡Yo no quiero que las cosas sean así! Y si tú no puedes venir conmigo, entonces yo… yo… ¡Me quedare contigo!

Ahora fue Chrno el que, asustado, la zarandeo inesperadamente.

-Eso ni hablar, Rosette. Esto es el infierno, no un parque de diversiones. Nunca permitiré que te quedes aquí.

Y como accediendo al deseo del demonio aquella luz empezó a levantar a la chica del suelo, quien desesperadamente busco con sus manos de donde aferrarse, hasta encontrarlo en los hombros de Chrno.

-Tu no eres el que decide eso, Chrno –le desafió Rosette, a unos centímetros de su rostro

-¡Piensa en tu hermano¡¿Estas dispuesta a no verlo nunca mas?! –vocifero el demonio enojado ante la terquedad de la chica.

"¿Mi hermano?" se pregunto Rosette. Era verdad, después de tanto tiempo y sufrimiento, el verlo de nuevo y que la pudiese recordar la hizo muy feliz. Durante los largos cuatro años que lo había buscado, en su mente siempre estuvo fija la promesa que juntos se habían hecho, de niños, frente a la tumba de sus padres… _"…siempre estaremos juntos…llegaremos a ser adultos juntos"_. Sin embargo esa promesa nunca se pudo completar… hasta el momento que se volvieron a encontrar en el cielo. Por fin tenia lo que tanto había buscado… por fin podían estar juntos… pero aun así se sentía incompleta con eso.

Joshua era toda su familia. Pero Chrno a lo largo del tiempo que estuvieron juntos también se volvió su familia. No podía olvidarlo ya...

Pero no solo era eso...

También tenía dentro de ella no solo su amor sino el de Magdalena palpitando dentro de su pecho y exigiéndole no dejarlo solo en esta oscuridad.

No podía evitarlo, el sentimiento era fuerte y la respuesta obvia.

-Lo siento –dijo llorando mientras sentía que su cuerpo era atraído cada vez mas hacia arriba, por esa fuerza sobrenatural del cielo.

-Esta bien, Rosette. –dijo el demonio al asumir que ella se disculpaba por el, y la abrazo con fuerza a modo de despedida.

Levanto su mirada para ver los llorosos ojos de la que alguna vez hizo un contrato de muerte con el; solo para verla una última vez... pero para su sorpresa, ella empezó a reír. Chrno se quedo perplejo aun sosteniéndola.

-No me estaba disculpando contigo.

-¿Qué…?

-Ya lo he decidido. Chrno, me quedare contigo.

"¿¿Estaba loca??" se llego a preguntar por un breve instante el demonio.

-¿¿Qué¡Tú no puedes hacer eso¡No perteneces aquí¡Tu familia y todos te esperan allá! Tú debes de ir al cielo¡así es como deben ser las cosas¡No voy a permitir que hagas esto!

Expuso con pánico mientras soltaba a Rosette de su abrazo, pero esta se aferro con fuerza de sus hombros y lo vio de forma tan seria que nadie creería que hasta hace unos segundos lloraba desconsolada, sino fuera por las lágrimas que todavía no caían bien por sus mejillas.

-No te estoy pidiendo permiso, Chrno. Me quedare contigo te guste o no.

-Rosette…

La chica lo miraba con la misma sonrisa radiante de siempre y tan segura de si misma, que el demonio sabia que era casi imposible contradecirla. Y al ver como las plumas en sus alas se iban desgarrando, la abrazo asustado.

-¡NO! –grito Chrno aterrorizado, pidiendo mas tiempo para que recapacitara.

-Ya es muy tarde –murmuro la santa.

Aquella fuerza que antes la había jalado con lentitud ahora con rapidez le arrancaba sus delicados pares de alas, aunque a decir verdad, Rosette no sentía el dolor, ni tampoco sintió, cuando las heridas en su cuerpo se fueron cerrando hasta solo quedar extrañas cicatrices en los puntos donde se habian encontrado sus "sagrados" estigmas.

La particular columna de luz por fin se cerro cuando la ultima de las plumas de Rosette se elevo al cielo, tal vez sintiendo que su trabajo ahí había acabado. Dejando solo un cielo oscuro y nublado.

-¿Por qué, Rosette? –pregunto Chrno con tristeza. Después de colocar a la chica sobre la nieve, ahora viéndose tan pequeña e indefensa- ya no tenemos un contrato, nada que nos ate, y si era porque somos amigos, entonces yo…

-No es eso… No es por ti…. Soy yo… la que se quiere quedar soy yo.

-No entiendo –comento consternado.

-Creí que eras mas listo –se burlo un poco, pero después la rubia recobro su semblante serio- Al principio te busque porque, tienes razón, como amiga no quería dejarte, pero después supe que tenias problemas y te quise salvar… esa creí era mi meta –comento viendo al suelo- Pero la verdad te vine a buscar porque yo quería… porque no quería separarme de ti… porque **te amo –**soltó sonrojada, y con una mirada tímida y llena de fuego al mismo tiempo.

Chrno se quedo varios segundos siendo golpeado por la fría brisa con copos de nieve, sin moverse ni decir nada, solo asimilando el total significado de esas dos palabras y la importancia de quien se las decía…

¿Amarlo¿Como¿Por qué¿Cuándo? Era imposible, ellos solo eran amigos… era todo lo que solo debían ser, porque él era una bestia, un monstruo que le había quitado su vida… esto estaba mal.

Pero tampoco podía negarlo.

-Tú eres todo mi mundo, Rosette. Moriría todas las veces que me lo pidieras. Y lo único que quiero es que seas feliz –dijo al fin como única lógica para él.

-Entonces déjame estar aquí –suplico apretando su mano- esto es lo que me hará feliz.

-¿Por qué dejaron que alguien tan maravillosa como tu se cruzara en mi camino?-pregunto vencido ante las circunstancias, y escondiendo su rostro en la curvatura del cuello de Rosette.

-Tal vez es el destino – dijo Rosette, y besando su cabeza, añadió- o algo mas.

-Tú no crees en el destino –murmuro Chrno aun desde su cuello.

-La gente cambia –comento distraída- con el tiempo.

**XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX**

Amaneció extrañamente mas rápido de lo que ella hubiese esperado, después de todo el tiempo que había pasado en su viaje y no se hubiera completado ni un día.

Pero ahora duro lo mismo que cualquier madrugada tardaba en volverse día. Y eso no era lo único extraño ya que el cielo no había vuelto a su normal rojizo sino que amaneció de forma tan común como en la tierra… y todo eso estaría perfecto, sino fuese porque Rosette sentía que algo estaba terriblemente mal

Probablemente este mundo de verdad se iba a ir de pique, tal y como le habían advertido. Pero hace mucho que había dejado atrás su capacidad de preocuparse por otros, mientras estuvo metida en lo mas profundo del infierno. Ahora solo le preocupaba una cosa.

Pensó mientras volteaba hacia su costado, encontrando a Chrno dormido en una extraña posición de gatito acurrucado.

Tal vez algo bastante poco usual para un joven de al menos veinte años, por lo menos en apariencia, pero que era muy común en el Chrno que ella conocía. Lo curioso es que ahora no podía dejar de mirarlo y pensar en lo lindo y… atractivo que se veía así.

Pero ya era hora de pensar en otras cosas, y pasar a otras mas importantes, como en las heridas que él aun tenia y ¡el maldito frío que hacia¿Cómo es que no lo había sentido antes? No podía entenderlo.

Tal vez ahora fuese que estaba muy débil… si, probablemente era eso. Chrno también se había puesto muy débil por esa simple luz celestial, hasta el punto de perder la conciencia por un rato… aunque él era un demonio y ella no.

¿Seria que acaso... perdió sus poderes?

Agazapada junto a él, debajo de la cruz que alguna vez fue su prisión, siguió dandole vueltas a ese asunto que ya la empezaba a preocupar.

Hasta que Chrno levanto su cabeza inesperadamente con un aire soñoliento y al mismo tiempo nervioso, como cuando se despierta de una pesadilla.

-Chrno ¿estas bien? –inquirió Rosette preocupada.

El aludido volteo a verla aun con la mirada empañada y sonrió amablemente.

-Ahora si… -pensó en voz alta, pero al segundo se reprendió a si mismo, por como había hecho sonar eso.

Rosette soltó una risita y le removió un poco del cabello en su cara.

-Entonces ¿tuviste un mal sueño?

-Aquí no se puede soñar… -fue la enigmática respuesta del demonio- desde que llegue aquí no he logrado soñar nada… excepto…

-¿Excepto…? –repitió Rosette curiosa.

-Hace mucho… soñé con Maria Magdalena… -comento distraído pero después su mirada se ensombreció- me pregunto ¿como estará?

Rosette trago saliva discretamente. Ya se había olvidado de aquel asunto. ¿Debería de contarle a Chrno lo que sucedió entre ellas dos? Lo primero que pensaba era que lo mas lógico era hacerlo, pero muy dentro de ella otra parte de si misma le decía que este asunto requería prudencia…y mucha delicadeza si se tomaba en cuenta que hasta hace pocas horas él no podía ni reconocerla.

-Ella esta… bien, Chrno –dijo con duda en la voz Rosette.

-¿En serio¿La has conocido? –la cuestiono interesado el demonio, y un tanto preocupado de lo que significaría un encuentro entre ellas dos.

-ehmm… yo… bueno –"perfecto, tonta¿ahora que le dirás por andar de boca suelta?"- si, la vi... ella esta bien… -lo cual no era mentira- y… debo decir que es una chica muy linda e inteligente –dijo alabándose un poco a si misma.

¿Qué? No podía evitarlo. Además si ella no se decía esas cosas ¿Quién lo haría?

-¿E… en serio piensas eso de ella? –pregunto atónito de la impresión el demonio de cabellos violetas.

-¡Claro! –dijo la rubia segura de si misma.

-Es que yo… creí que si alguna vez se conocían… pues… -balbuceo inseguro.

-¿Qué¿Creíste que nos pondríamos a pelear o algo así¡Por favor Chrno¿Me crees tan infantil?

El demonio negó con la cabeza… pero la verdad es que pensaba lo contrario. Y si tan solo hubiera sabido que sus dudas no estaban tan mal infundadas…

Pero en esos momentos Rosette mas que preocupada de estar mintiendo o no, se dio cuenta de que esta era una buena oportunidad para decirle ciertas cosas que todavía sentía guardadas en su pecho.

-Magdalena... me pidió que te dijera que ella no te culpa, ni nunca lo ha hecho por… bueno, tu sabes lo que paso. Todo el contrato y lo de la premonición… ella de verdad dice que todo esta bien ahora.

-Es bueno saber eso… -murmuro el demonio sonriendo triste.

-Y también me dijo, que aunque ya logre verte nunca mas… esta cerca de ti.

-Supongo que siempre lo ha estado.

Rosette se sonrió satisfecha de que las cosas no hubiesen terminado tan mal, ya después le diría el resto de ese asunto, pero ahora estaba feliz de haber logrado quitar otro de los pesos mas grandes de la vida de Chrno… porque sabia que su muerte como "Magdalena" le trajo mucha culpa y desdicha, la suficiente como para sepultarse vivo en una tumba por cincuenta años… y quería que ese tipo de dolor nunca mas lo volviese a abatir.

Mientras tanto el demonio miro la nada cavilando en las palabras que Rosette le decía de parte de la que alguna vez fue la primer mujer a la que amo, pero no podía evitar pensar en lo mucho que la pequeña niña rubia que conocía había cambiado… no solo físicamente sino mentalmente, como para hablar con tanta calma y decoro de la otra chica.

Y después de unos segundos volteo a ver a esta nueva Rosette con una sonrisa picara, que hizo sentir a la chica incomoda.

-¿Qué? –inquirió a la defensiva, la rubia.

-Has madurado mucho, Rosette –fue la simple respuesta del demonio de cabellos violetas, mientras la seguía mirando intensamente.

Rosette se sonrió de medio lado, algo sonrojada ante las palabras de Chrno.

-Pervertido –le clamo la chica, de forma juguetona.

-¿¿Qué¿Qué tiene que ver eso? Espera un segundo… ¡Rosette, tu sabes que no me refería a eso! –intento defenderse el demonio en un ataque de vergüenza y desesperación, a que la chica se hubiese tomado las cosas por otro lado.

-Shhh –silbo Rosette con una sonrisita mientras le ponía un dedo en la boca- eres muy ruidoso. Hey¿no vendría siendo tiempo de tratar esas heridas tuyas? –le pregunto al ver de paso, las grandes laceraciones en su pecho.

-¿Uhm? Ya las había olvidado.

-¿Cómo puedes olvidar ese tipo de cosas? Sinceramente Chrno, eres un caso único –lo regaño la chica, meneando la cabeza.

Asi que se acerco al demonio y le hizo una seña para que se sentara y se diera la vuelta, lo cual él hizo al instante.

Silenciosa, Rosette tomo los retazos de tela que había cortado de su falda y los empezó a envolver alrededor de las peores heridas del chico de cabello morado. Y a pesar de que el toque sobre la carne abierta le dolía un poco, el demonio no decía nada.

El tacto de las yemas de los dedos de Rosette recorriendo la piel de su pecho era demasiado placentero como para quejarse de pequeñeces. Aunque igual sabia que pronto la parte lógica de él mismo le iba dar un golpe de realidad para que dejara de andar pensando en ese tipo de cosas.

Por su parte Rosette tampoco se podía quejar de nada. Había vivido dos vidas en el completo celibato y abstinencia, pero ahora no podía dejar de temblar cuando tocaba a Chrno ni de desear que él la abrazara con sus fuertes brazos o la viera con esos intensos y poco conocidos, para ella, ojos dorados. ¿De donde había salido esa zorra interna¿Fue acaso el deseo olvidado que tenia de Magdalena¿O era el hecho de que como Rosette había aceptado sus sentimientos? No lo sabia, pero siendo una monja le debería de inquietar el fuego que sentía debajo de la piel cada vez que tocaba al demonio.

-Voltéate, no te puedo poner bien esta venda –ordeno al demonio de ojos dorados, refiriéndose a una terrible herida que le atravesaba todo el pecho y buena parte del hombro izquierdo, por enfrente y por atrás.

El demonio intento voltearse sin mucho éxito, por la proximidad de la chica.

-No, mira, te mueves mucho –y lo tumbo sobre la nieve- quédate así, me harás la vida mas fácil –dijo antes de sentar su cuerpo sobre la cadera del demonio.

-¿Qu... qué estas haciendo? –pregunto sorprendido por el atrevimiento de la chica.

-¿Qué mas? Evitando que te muevas, pareces perro con pulgas –dijo empezando a colocarle de nuevo las vendas, con una expresión concentrada en el rostro mordiéndose descuidadamente la lengua.

-¿Perro con pulgas? –pregunto Chrno como distracción en su mente, porque no podía quitar los ojos de las piernas de la chica- entonces tienes mal ojo para los demonios porque tengo ascendencia felina.

-Jaja ¿me estas diciendo que no se hacer mi trabajo siendo que fui exorcista por años? –Rosette bromeo con él y para esto levanto su cabeza.

Ambos quedaron viéndose a los ojos de una forma poco usual para los dos, casi como si quisieran perderse en los ojos del otro. Rosette pensando en lo hermosos que eran, de verdad tan atrayentes como los de un felino, y por su parte Chrno, agradeciendo estar muerto, porque si estuviera vivo no sabría si hubiese podido aguantar estar en su forma adulta y tener el cuerpo tan bien formado de Rosette sobre su cadera, exactamente ahí. Aunque tampoco estar muerto era una garantía… ya que se estaba sintiendo increíblemente caliente el ambiente.

Aun cuando ambos andaban divididos entre sus pensamientos y al emoción de este momento, sin darse cuenta lentamente fueron acercando sus rostros hasta que sintieron el aliento del otro sobre los labios y…

Oyeron un rugido en la distancia.

-¿Qué fue eso? –pregunto al instante alertado Chrno, (y agradeciendo la distracción) mientras retiraba el peso de la chica de encima de él.

Rosette al contrario, molesta por la interrupcion contesto.

-Con suerte para él, alguien que este muy lejos; con mala suerte uno de mis amiguitos –comento pensando en todos los demonios que la querían ver bien muerta de una vez.

-¿Amiguitos¿De que estas hablando? -pregunto curioso el demonio.

-Eso yo… ¿no te había comentado que soy algo popular en el infierno, jaja…? – balbuceo riendo nerviosamente.- Aunque… es algo largo… ese asunto.

El demonio suspiro y se sentó frente a la chica cruzando sus piernas para sentirse más cómodo.

-Bueno, parece que tenemos bastante tiempo para eso –comento el ojidorado- Quiero saber todo lo que has hecho antes de venir aquí.

¡Perfecto¿En que problema se metía por andar abriendo su bocota? Porque estaba segura que todo esto acabaría en uno de esos sermones que Chrno le echaba sobre su seguridad y lo importante que era tener sentido común…

Pero sabía que tampoco le podía dar la vuelta ahora que despertó el interés de su excontratista.

Así que la chica tomo un largo respiro y empezó…

**XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX**

Shader sentía desconfianza de aquel ángel… le erizaba los pelos esa sonrisa fría y sus ojos tan… vacíos, y que probablemente escondían muchas cosas mas. ¿Cómo lo sabia? Tal vez era intuición femenina… o felina. O tal vez el hecho de que ella también era muy buena para esconder sus emociones.

-Así que por fin conozco al famoso ángel que le gusta jugar con demonios en el infierno. El infierno es un lugar muy peligroso para un ángel pequeñito, hay muchos demonios malos o peor aun… ángeles que se convirtieron en demonios recién. Pero usted no parece ser un ángel pequeñito que no sabe como cuidarse… y dígame entonces ¿que es lo que trae a un ángel tan ocupado como usted a las entrañas del infierno? –pregunto la chica de orejas de gato

-Negocios –respondió Rael viendo hacia el cielo oscuro- solo negocios.

-uhh un buen negocio siempre requiere de una buena oferta.

-Claro, claro, es la base.

-Y no ceo que este aquí conmigo por nada ¿Qué es lo que quiere de esta linda gatita? –pregunto la chica entusiasmada.

-Información. Acerca de uno de tus viejos amigos.

-Yo he tenido muchos amigos… pero lo verdaderamente interesante por saber viene de usted… ¿Qué es lo que me daría a cambio de lo que se?

El joven de cabello caoba por fin bajo la mirada con su característica sonrisa en el rostro, para ver a la chica de orejas curiosas que no alcanzaba ni a llegar a la altura de su hombro. El ángel ensancho más su sonrisa antes de hablar.

-Tu existencia, por ejemplo.

-¿Ehm…? –fue la única exclamación que logro sacar la chica antes de ser arrastrada al suelo por una de sus orejas, y de que el ángel la acorralara contra el suelo de piedra con una mano sobre su cuello.

-No tengo mucha paciencia para los de tu especie… y la verdad, no te necesito realmente, pero primero me tengo que asegurar que mi teoría es adecuada. Así que... –empezó apretando el cuello de la chica gato- ¿Qué es lo que Aion busca de la santa?

-Ere…s un… an…gel… debe…rias sa…berlo me…mejor –articulo Shader casi sin poder respirar.

-No me digas lo que debo o no saber –dijo apretándola mas- dime lo que me interesa de una vez.

Y empezó a aflojar su agarre titánico, pero sin remover su mano.

-Aion quiere completar lo incompleto…quiere convertir tierra en cielo y cielo en tierra… un nuevo mundo lleno de libertad… un paraíso para todo el pecador. Y aun después de la muerte… él quiere cumplir ese deseo.

-De verdad quieres volver a morir. Ya te dije que me digas lo que me interesa –amenazo el ángel apretando con mas fuerza su mano sobre el pequeño cuello de la chica, que parecía a punto de romperse.

-No he acabado… -rogó- para lograr lo que desea Aion necesita despertar algo dentro de Magdalena…

-Te escucho.

-...la octava virtud…

-Así que Aion esta pensando en grande. Ya lo imaginaba –pensó en voz alta el ángel, sin preocuparse de la presión que seguía haciendo sobre la joven debajo de él.

-Vamos a dar un pequeño paseo, iremos a visitar a otro de tus grandes amigos... y de paso quiero que me sigas contando mas sobre este asunto de la virtud... –decidió Rael mientras soltaba el cuello de la chica, quien al instante su puso a toser- ...estoy interesado, realmente muy interesado en ello...

**XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX**

Por fin ya había acabado de contarlo todo, al menos eso esperaba... tantas cosas que había hecho desde que llego al infierno que no recordaba bien, todas. Pero al menos dijo las mas importantes que pudo, claro, omitiendo a Magdalena de todo el asunto, sino seria bastante complicado explicar todo ese asunto de la reabsorción.

Pero la verdad es que aunque no lo dijo todo, ya se sentía mejor, como cuando se confesaba con el padre Remington en la orden. Suerte era para la chica que nunca había visto la cara del padre en el confesionario, sino se habría encontrado con algo muy parecido a la expresión de Chrno en ese momento, pálido y con la boca abierta.

-Eres increíble, Rosette... –murmuro con esfuerzo el demonio después de reunir todas las fuerzas que pudo.

-Nah Chrno, la verdad no fue la gran cosa. Pero gracias por el cumplido –dijo la chica rascándose la barbilla con sencillez.

-¡Eso no fue un cumplido¡Demonios, Rosette¿¿Cómo te metes en tantos problemas ¡No, mejor dicho¡¿Cómo creas tantos problemas?! –por fin exploto el demonio.

Y si, ahí estaba la reacción que Rosette esperaba de Chrno.

-¡Destruiste lugares que ni otros demonios son capaces de pasar y que estaban miles de años antes de que yo naciera¡Pero lo peor es que no contenta con eso, te pones en contra de medio infierno de demonios! –Chrno se llevo una mano a la frente y tomo un poco de aire antes de volver a hablar- las cosas que has hecho son impulsivas y peligrosas, y yo ni nadie estaba ahí para protegerte. Pudiste haber salido peor... pudiste haber muerto de nuevo... y esta vez habría sido definitivo.

-Cálmate Chrno, nada sucedió.

-Pero puede suceder, Rosette, con mas razón debemos encontrar una forma de que regreses al cielo, es demasiado peligroso que te quedes aquí.

-Chrno, ya te dije que esta es **mi **decisión. Además no tienes de que preocuparte, con mis poderes todo estará bien, me puedo defender sola –e intento sacar de nuevo sus doradas alas pero... nada sucedió- ¿Que demonios..?

Y se levanto sobre la nieve... gran error, porque estaba descalza.

-Iiih ¡Esta fría!

-Por supuesto que esta fría, es nieve le razono el demonio- Rosette ¿Qué sucede?

-No la sentía... tan fría, antes, además no puedo sacar mis alas.

-Rosette... no será que ¿perdiste tus poderes...? –inquirió preocupado.

-No puede ser... –le desmintió tratando de calmarse ella misma.

-¡Lo vez! Por esta razón es que no quiero que te quedes en el infierno...

-Quieres cortar eso de una vez. Me esta empezando a hartar tu insistencia para sacarme de aquí. Lo que necesito es ropa... mírame, estoy casi desnuda –dijo cambiando de tema y señalando la buena porción de sus piernas que quedaron descubiertas- no puedo andar por el infierno así ¿o no?

Pero no obtuvo respuesta.

-¿Chrno? –se volteo para encontrarlo con la vista fija en toda esa piel tan blanca y con una mirada un poco indecente de un extraño color naranja casi como fuego.

-¿Chrno? –le volvió a llamar, extrañada.

-¿Eh? Claro, por supuesto que no puedes estar así –dijo sonrojado con rapidez al darse cuenta de su tardanza, y también con un poco de decepción en la voz, pero movió la cabeza al instante como si intentase alejar algún "pensamiento".

-Entonces lo primero, es lo primero. Ve a buscar algo que me pueda poner.

-Pero, Rosette... deberíamos de pensar en...

-¡vamos, Chrno¿Me vas a dejar así? –pregunto echando una patada en el suelo, y haciendo sonar las pulseras que usaba en su tobillo.

-No... bueno... –no sabia que hacer, no quería dejarla sola después de lo que le dijo… pero ella había desgarrado sus ropas por él, a decir verdad ella había dado mucho mas por él- ok, voy a buscarte algo para vestir. Pero no quiero que te muevas de aquí.

-Esta bien, no lo haré –acepto la rubia volteando los ojos- ¿Qué soy, un perrito? Ya deja de preocuparte y ve.

-Bien, bien, pero si algo sucede llámame, no hagas nada impulsivo e irresponsable

-¡Solo ve y consígueme unas buenas botas!

Y el demonio extendió sus alas para salir volando en dirección contraria, volteando de vez en cuando para verla.

**XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX**

Estando sola, Rosette tuvo tiempo de pensar en la relación de ambos. Ella amaba a Chrno, eso era mas que un hecho. ¿Pero que había de él? Había dicho "tu eres mi mundo…" eso significaba que ella era realmente importante para él, pero ¿significaba que la amaba?

Tal vez seria estúpido todo esto, pero ella era una chica, y también quería oír ese par de palabras que todas desean. Un "te amo", quería que se las dijera cerca de su oído mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

Diablos. Otra vez se estaba dejando perder en esas estúpidas fantasías, pero no lograba quitarse de la cabeza a este Chrno adulto… y tampoco la forma en que la rechazaba constantemente y la trataba casi como una niña… detestaba cuando hacia eso.

Pero tampoco era algo extraño en su relación. Siempre había sido así… ella comportándose como una niña y el siempre reprimiéndola. Casi como hermanos… casi como un padre y una hija… ¡POR DIOS, NO! Ella no quería ese tipo de relación con él. Ella quería algo más… algo romántico. Ella quería que la amara como una mujer.

Y se dejaba de llamar Rosette Christopher sino lo conseguía. Así que cuado el regresara lo primero que tenia que hacer era dejar la actitud de niñita malcriada y empezar a comportarse como una mujer madura. Claro, sin ceder, porque conociéndolo iba a seguir insistiendo con eso de regresarla al cielo.

Llena de energía y entusiasmo se levanto y miro al cielo azul.

-¡Muy bien! –exclamo dándose ánimos.

-Vaya, vaya, parece que se ha perdido una pequeña avecilla –se oyó una voz chillona detrás de ella.

Alertada, Rosette giro con rapidez sobre si misma, y vio un enorme demonio con tres cuernos en la frente, y que no la estaba viendo de una forma nada agradable. Al instante sus instintos le dijeron que buscara su arma, que afortunadamente no estaba a tantos metros de distancia de ella... pero...

-Mejor ni piense en eso, hermana Rosette –dijo una voz remilgada.

Rosette levanto la vista hacia su otro interlocutor, un demonio de ojos amarillos y cabellos blancos, que le parecía conocido.

-Yo te conozco –comento para si misma señalándolo con un dedo- pero no me acuerdo de donde.

-Jeje Mi nombre es Lejarie, probablemente le venga a la mente si lo relaciona con el apellido Hendric.

-¡Claro! Eres aquel demonio que secuestro a Azmaria.

-Así es, y usted no es el ángel del que tanto se habla –añadió con una sonrisa mientras llegaban mas y mas demonios formando un circulo alrededor de ella con sus ojos refulgentes y sus bocas babeando- ¡Como pueden ver hermanos, les dije que esta mujer no poseía poder alguno, y que se iba a encontrar al lado de Chrno, el pecador!

¡Diablos! Ya la habían descubierto, y ella sin posibilidad de lograr escapar con tanto demonio. Si quería salir en una pieza tenia que actuar con mucha cautela y...

-Así que ¿esta es la zorra de Chrno? –pregunto un demonio con cara de serpiente.

-¡Hey, vuelve a decir eso y te corto la lengua! –"adiós a la cautela" penso.

Pero los demonios ignorándola olímpicamente, siguieron en su conversación.

-¿De chrno¡Perfecto! el maldito me corto la cabeza; yo digo que nos divirtamos con lo que es suyo- comento un demonio con diversos tatuajes en la cara y sobresalientes cuernos de chivo, y echándole una mirada lasciva añadió para Rosette- una humana que le vende su alma a un demonio no es mas que una ramera del infierno.

Estos demonios la estaban haciendo llegar hasta su limite... pero tampoco podía negar la situación de increíble desesperación que estaba viviendo al no tener sus poderes ni un arma, y estar rodeada por al menos unos cien demonios que quien-sabe-dios que cosas le querrían hacer.

Así que apoyada en una pequeña pelea que se estaba desatando entre los demonios para ver cual seria el primero en divertirse con ella, cosa que prefería estar mas muerta antes de dejarlos hacer nada, se escabullo para tomar su dorada lanza que estaba apoyada junto a la cruz de Chrno; pero solo logro tomarla, porque era tan increíblemente pesada que no podía ni desenterrarla de la nieve.

-¿Empezando la fiesta sin nosotros? –dijo la voz de otro demonio que la tomo con poco delicadeza del brazo y la arrojo sobre la nieve.

Refunfuñando Rosette levanto la vista molesta, pero también temblando de temor ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

-Ni te creas que te vas a escapar –dijo un demonio de dientes desiguales y puntiagudos- yo seré el primero en darle una probada, por su culpa perdí un brazo, cuando la maldita se escapaba.

Y levantándola de los cabellos de forma agresiva le grito.

-¡Ven acá!

-Claro... como si lo fuera a hacer... cara de puerco... –dijo entre dientes, Rosette, y apretando los ojos al sentir el nauseabundo aliento del demonio sobre su cuello.

-¡Hey¡SUELTALA AHORA MISMO PEDAZO DE MIERDA!

Y ese fue el furico grito que escucho Rosette antes de caer en la nieve, al ser soltada con violencia.

Adolorida, se sobo su cabeza y encontró frente a ella la espalda de un demonio de largos cabellos violetas.

-¡Chrno! –exclamo feliz.

-Ustedes... patética escoria de legión... hijos de la putrefacción... ¿Cómo...? –Rosette podía jurar que veía los cabellos de la nuca de Chrno erizados como los de un gato y su cola metálica estaba tiesa y lista para atacar, todo en conjunto viendose como un gato bien cabreado- ¡¿Cómo se han atrevido a tocarla¡¿Cómo se han atrevido a poner sus asquerosas manos sobre lo que es MIO?!

Y para ese instante a Rosette, le dejo de dar el suficiente miedo la nueva actitud asesina de Chrno, como para atisbarle un buen golpe en el hombro (no alcanzaba su cabeza).

-¡Hey NO soy tuya!

-¿Rosette? –pregunto confundido el demonio mientras se sobaba su castigado hombro- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si, si –contesto haciendo un puchero- ¿pero que demonios fue todo eso que dijiste?

-Lo siento, me deje llevar por el momento –se disculpo el joven de cabellos violetas.

-Claro¿y por que tardaste tanto en llegar? –siguió Rosette, ahora ignorando ella a los demonios que se relamían sus garras listos para atacarlos.

-Rosette... de verdad creo que este no es el momento –le advirtió viendo los brillantes ojos de sus congéneres- además, tienes idea de lo difícil que es buscar ropa en un montaña llena de nieve y cadáveres...

-Buen punto –exclamo la chica, dándole la razón.

-¿Ya acabaron su platica de viejas o necesitan mas tiempo para decidir de quien es el turno de utilizar los pantalones? –se burlo uno de los demonios.

No tomándolo en cuenta, Chrno volteo con discreción hacia Rosette quien le aferraba el brazo, en un agarre que sentía el demonio estaba lleno de ira y miedo no dirigidos a él.

La realidad, es que Chrno también tenía mucha ira reprimida. En cuanto vio a rosette siendo rodeada por estos demonios no pudo contener su bestial posesionidad sobre ella, aun cuando ya no tuviesen un contrato. Y no deseaba demostrarla ahora, pero... al parecer era la única opción viable que tenia.

-Rosette, quiero que en cuanto te diga corras... y no voltees hacia atrás.

-¿Qué...¿Cómo piensas hacer eso¡Estamos rodeados! –susurraba con rapidez- ¡Además, no pienso dejarte solo!

-No te estoy preguntando. Solo hazlo... y confía en mi.

La chica se mordió el labio, antes de contestarle una barbaridad al demonio, y mejor asintió con muta sorpresa ante esta actitud tan imperativa de Chrno.

El demonio no pudo ver la confirmación de Rosette, porque ya perdiendo la paciencia varios demonios se lanzaron sobre el, desencadenando todo un caos. La chica asustada, se aparto del camino y oyó en la lejanía a un Chrno defendiéndose literalmente con garras y dientes (y también una cola).

-¡AHORA, ROSETTE¡CORRE!

La joven volteo a ver la montaña de demonios que se formaban sobre su amado, pero él le había pedido que confiara y ella accedió; así que aprovechando una vez mas una distracción entre demonios corrió lo mas rápido que pudo entre la nieve esquivando las garras de algunos demonios despistados que no se abalanzaron sobre Chrno.

-¡No tan rápido pequeña avecilla! –le amenazo un demonio tomándola de la pierna y tumbándola al piso.

Rosette pataleo, le insulto y le golpeo... pero al final tuvo que hacer lo mismo que cualquier otra chica en peligro.

-¡Chrno¡Ayúdame! –gritó aforrándose a la nieve que se escurría entre sus dedos - ¡CHRNO!

Inútilmente seguía gritando porque en el fondo sabia que él no la podía escuchar (si es que todavía seguía en una pieza) debido a toda la cantidad de rugidos, gritos y blasfemias de los otros demonios, pero aun así seguía gritando, aun después de escuchar el atronante y enardecedor rugido bestial de uno de los demonios, que creo una presión inmensa en el aire y...

Nada.

Después no sucedió, nada.

Confundida, la joven rubia abrió uno de sus ojos y ya no encontró de pie al demonio que la había estado jalando...

Ya no había ningún demonio de pie.

Solo sangre y cuerpos sobre la que antes había sido blanca nieve.

Asustada busco con la mirada a un demonio en especial, que con alivio encontró de pie sobre un excepcional cúmulo de cuerpos... y la chica no tuvo duda de quien había acabado con ellos... ni de tampoco porque Chrno era conocido como el asesino de cien millones.

Pero la expresión sorprendida en el rostro de muchos demonios, Rosette estaba segura que ni siquiera tuvieron un segundo para reaccionar ante el poder de Chrno, y la chica no temió preguntarse si él había detenido el tiempo para agilizar sus movimientos... ¿era ese acto, el temido poder del pecador que asesino a los de su propia especie, una y otra vez¿la habilidad de matar sin un segundo de demora¿el arte de aniquilar sin que el enemigo se diera cuenta que estaba muerto hasta encontrar su propia sangre en el suelo?

Rosette todavía agitada volvió a levantar la vista, ahora Chrno estaba frente a ella.

¿Cuándo había llegado?

-Rosette Christopher... –dijo con voz grave.

El casi nunca la llamaba por su nombre completo.

-...mírame... –siguió, mostrándole sus manos ensangrentadas- ...soy Chrno, el pecador, el asesino de cien millones de demonios... ¿de verdad, quieres estar al lado de una criatura como yo?

Al principio Rosette se había sentido intimidada por el porte tan oscuro de Chrno en este momento, y hasta por un segundo se pregunto sino había vuelto a perder la razón y sino intentaría matarla de nuevo... pero ahora ya no tenia mas miedo. Podía verla aflorando en la profundidad de sus ojos dorados, aforrándose a el y al mismo tiempo lista para salir estaba... la culpa.

Con una sonrisa llena de tristeza levanto la vista hacia el demonio de cabellos morados, y extendió su mano hacia él.

-Si te molesta tanto matar podemos irnos. Vamos, Chrno, escapémonos juntos de la oscuridad.

El demonio que podía controlar el tiempo se le quedo viendo a la pequeña mano de la chica por la que había vuelto a matar par proteger. Esta no era la primera vez que lo hacia... ni tampoco la primera vez que le ofrecían la mano para guiarlo hacia un sueño de libertad. Pero esta vez se sintió mas tentado de aceptar, solo por el simple hecho de sentir la calidez y suavidad de esa mano.

Y sin darse cuenta la tomo.

-Vamos a encontrar juntos, de nuevo, una razón para seguir –añadió la chica con una sonrisa mas feliz.

-Si –murmuro el demonio, sin lograr alejar su vista de esa sonrisa.

**XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX**

**Nah¿en serio llegaron a creer por un segundo que separaría a esos dos? Si, cree este fic para el romance XD así que pueden esperar mas de el en próximos capítulos... y en la dirección como va el fic, y por increíble que parezca para ese par (ya que están muertos) debo preguntar ¿Qué les parecería un lemmon o un lime? u///u lo empiezo a preguntar desde ahorita porque tengo el presentimiento de que muchos lectores son menores de edad, así que antes de pervertirles la cabeza como me lo han hecho a mi (no estoy echando indirectas a nadie XD) debo hacer esa pregunta... porque pronto el argumento se vendrá mas pesado... y espero no tan cursi ¬¬**

**XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX**

**CONTINUA**

**Capitulo 013**

"**Gravity of love"**

**Rosette y Chrno están juntos por fin... aunque sea en el infierno. Uno que esta muriendo poco a poco, y en esa paz antes de la tormenta es que por fin se desarrollan y esclarecen los sentimientos de ambos... aunque vayan a llegar ciertas personas a fastidiarlos y a sembrar la duda en sus corazones.**


	14. Gravity of love

**!Lo siento! Esta vez me he tardado algo en actualizar por diversas razones muy largas y que no valen la pena decir, pero por eso el capi de esta semana viene mas largo y lleno de momentos cursis CxR jaja, no esperan la intervención de muchos otros personajes.**

**Asi que me solo voy a nombra a los que les mando agradecimientos para apurar esta parte. Así que gracias por sus review a:**

**Ladygolden, setsuna17, Minixa, Azka, Renaissance Lady-k, Kassandra Caldina y Yanska.**

**¡Gracias, gracias,gracias, gracias, gracias... infinitas gracias por seguir leyendo este fic! n.n**

**Y como la mayoría de las reviews hablaban sobre los mismo, les hago el anuncio oficial que lo mas probable es que si haya lemmon en el fic... pero igual no esperen algo tan explicito, no tengo mucha experiencia en esas cosas x.X, pero de que hay algo hay algo.**

**-INFERNI E PARADISO-**

**Capitulo**** 013**

"**Gravity of love"**

"En la oscuridad mi corazón nació

Tan frío y gélido cual hielo,

Tan oscuro y seco como las sombras

Pero ahora que te he conocido, poco a poco

tú luz lo ha derretido...

Aunque me temo que cuando me llene de ti

Ya no quede nada mas de mi"

El viento helado golpeaba con fuerza el rostro de Chrno, pero su cabeza hervía pensando en todos los problemas que se les avecinaban...

¿Millones de demonios persiguiéndolos¿su madre probablemente furíca porque la desobedecieron? Y encima de todo, un paisaje desolador y lleno de muerte y maldad frente a él... justo como en los viejos días.

El problema es que antes no tenia que cuidar de una chica rubia que tenia la misma terquedad de una mula.

Aun cuando era un demonio poderoso no podía confiar la protección de Rosette en solo sus propias habilidades, así que tomando las pocas pertenencias que la chica tenia y la ropa que había encontrado para ella, la levanto en vuelo, y se dirigió hacia las partes mas bajas donde florecía un bosque sin vida y lleno de oscuridad. Probablemente el único lugar seguro que les quedaba en todo el infierno.

Y es que el propósito de este circulo, el noveno, era el auto castigo interno y la absoluta soledad... poco se esperaba que a los pecadores los fueran a buscar enamoradas santas. Y tal vez por esa razón había una gran falta de seguridad a diferencia de los otros círculos, lo cual daba una sensación de relativa paz... eso y que en este circulo se encontraba el centro mismo del infierno y el pasaje mas cercana al cielo...

Pero a diferencia de Chrno que estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, la chica en sus brazos no hacia mas que sonreír disfrutando del aire en su cara y la experiencia misma de volar, como si de cualquier diversión mundana se tratase... y no es que al demonio no le gustase ver a la chica feliz, pero la verdad no podía soportar mas la enorme carga de problemas que se les avecinaba y la indiferencia de ella ante esto, por eso pronto explotó...

-...esto es perfecto... –murmuro con sarcasmo el demonio- ...medio infierno de criaturas malignas te persigue... no tienes tus poderes... y para colmo pronto se caerá en pedazos todo este mundo...y yo simplemente no puedo comprender como estas tan calmada... –dijo conteniendo su enojo.

Rosette dejo pasar unos segundos para que él se sosegara, y levanto sus grandes ojos azules llenos de vida encarando a los duros de color dorado del demonio, que ante la luz de los primeros parecieron calmarse y ablandarse. Después los pequeños y rosados labios de la chica se movieron con lentitud.

-...es porque estoy contigo, Chrno... –dijo tranquila como si fuese la cosa mas obvia del mundo.

El demonio pudo jurar que por un instante logro confundir completamente a Rosette, con una mujer de su pasado, pero no olvidada... Maria Magdalena, quien en su tiempo le había dicho exactamente las mismas palabras que ahora le decía la joven en sus brazos.

Pero ella no era Magdalena... era Rosette. Y el estaba caminando por un delicado borde, entre su amistad hacia ella y su amor.

Todo esto había sido una total sorpresa para él porque aunque sabia que ella siempre le había guardado cariño nunca había esperado... que lo amara, a él, un demonio, y el causante en especial de muchas de sus desgracias.

Y mas sin embargo estaba ahí, con esa sonrisa tan suya, con su dorado cabello ondeando en el aire y con un aura lleno de paz y felicidad, que el podía hacer poco para no desear abrazarlo.

Rosette rió...

¿Porque reía? No importaba. Tanto tiempo, en la soledad habían hecho que el extrañara como un loco esa risa.

-Chrno, creo que deberías de ver hacia delante.

"¿Eh¿Por qué dijo eso?" pensó el demonio al ver como la chica escondía su cabeza en su pecho. Y con unos confundidos ojos dorados levanto la vista solo para ver la nieve que golpeo su rostro.

¡Que estupido había sido! Por andar tirando la baba por Rosette no se dio cuenta de cuanta altitud había perdido hasta el punto de llegar al suelo sin percatarse de ello por su paulatina lentitud.

Cuando por fin logro sacar su rostro de la pila de nieve fría en la que había caído, lo primero que busco con su vista fue a la chica rubia en sus brazos.

-¡Rosette¿Estas bien?

La joven no le respondió todavía siguiendo acurrucada en sus brazos, y el demonio temió terriblemente que se hubiese hecho daño. Pero después de unos segundos escucho un extraño sonido salir de sus labios hasta transformarse en una gran carcajada.

-¿Qué?

-Ja ja ¿te golpeaste de frente, verdad? Ja ¡Como me hubiera gustado ver tu cara cuando te diste contra la nieve¡Debió haber estado muy bueno! Jajaja

Chrno hizo una cara, y la soltó de sus brazos sin darle previo aviso, de todas formas estaba arrodillado y no era mucha la distancia al suelo. ¿Madurado¿Cómo llego a pensar en eso? Claro, como no. Rosette siempre seria Rosette. Solamente ella podría reírse de esa forma en una situación así.

Todavía sin parar de reír la chica se sobo la espalda.

-¡Hey eso dolió! Ja ja

-Yo preocupándome por ti, y tú lo primero que haces es burlarte.

-Ja ja Ya discúlpame, Chrno. No era mi intención, pero... ¡eres tan predecible¡No es mí culpa! Ja ja –rio un rato mas secándose las lagrimas que le habían salido por la risa. Sabia que si empezaba a actuar un poco como Magdalena, el demonio se descoloraría por completo... pero no esperaba que se estrellara contra la nieve hasta el punto de reinventar la frase "comer el polvo" o en este caso la nieve.

-¿Predecible? –repitió Chrno reteniendo su enojo y vergüenza- ¿Qué acaso sabias que iba a reaccionar así?

-¿eh? –alcanzo a decir Rosette tomada por la sorpresa. no podía decirle que ella sabia que Magdalena le dijo lo mismo… o mejor dicho que ella misma lo había hecho- Yo... simplemente lo sabia.

-¿Qué, eres vidente ahora? –le espeto con sarcasmo el demonio.

-Pues, la verdad si –acepto con gracia- A veces puedo ver el _futuro y los fines de semana leo las cartas_ –dijo con sorna y agravando su voz en la palabra "futuro"

-Claro, pues que lastima que no viste esto –le señalo su ala derecha doblada hacia arriba de una forma extraña.

-¡Dios mió, Chrno¿te duele mucho? Déjame tratarlo –se apresuro Rosette a su lado.

-No, esta bien –aseguro el demonio, y con un movimiento tomo su ala herida y la doblo a su estado inicial, apretando los dientes para contener el dolor - Dentro de unos minutos sanara. Pero esta es una buena oportunidad para seguir el camino a pie.

¿Él quería caminar¿En ese estado? Ni loca lo iba a dejar.

-¿¿A pie?? Pero es demasiado -Se quejo de forma exagerada señalando el largo camino de nieve que llevaba montaña abajo hacia un bosque.

-Bueno, señorita vidente. Usted debió ver eso antes –siguió Chrno en burla, porque en verdad dudaba que si la chica no podía ver dos dedos delante de ella menos iba a ver el futuro.

-¿Y que hay si no me muevo de aquí? –se dejo caer sobre la nieve Rosette y se cruzo de piernas y de manos para acomodarse en el suelo.

Realmente no le importaba tanto caminar, pero seria mejor si Chrno se tomaba un tiempo para sanar su ala, el necio nunca lo aceptaría públicamente, y ella se sentía horrible porque fue su culpa que en primer lugar se estrellara.

-Rosette. Basta. Apuesto que te estas congelando ahí abajo.

-Bueno, señor quejumbroso. Resulta que "alguien" desconsiderado no me ha dado nada que ponerme encima.

Chrno simplemente suspiro y le tendió las ropas que consiguió.

-Gracias. Ahora voltéate.

-¿Eh? Pero, Rosette, es nada mas una vieja capa.

-No me importa, voltéate. ¿Qué hay con los hombres que no pueden dejar que las chicas se vistan en paz?

El demonio de cabello violeta soltó otro suspiro, pero esta vez tenia un pequeño rubor en las mejillas y no dijo nada mas ante la petición de Rosette, así que se volteo en silencio, y se coloco él mismo una capa vieja encima; ambos no tenían demasiadas ropas, Rosette con medio vestido roto, y él solo con sus pantalones y botas, ya ni siquiera el resto de su armadura tenia, pero le bastaba y sobraba con los vendajes improvisados e impregnados con el olor de Rosette. Y aunque el aceptaba que no era mucho lo que consiguió, al menos tenia la seguridad de que los mantendría calientes en este limbo de dolor físico.

-Ya, esta. –declaro la rubia – pero es muy poco lo que trajiste solo un par de botas, unos guantes y unas viejas capas, que no se donde las hayas conseguido.

"créeme, no te gustaría saberlo" pensó el demonio, mientras se volteaba a verla.

-Además siento que me veo como un saco de papas con estas cosas –se quejo la chica escrutando la capa y estirándola de un lado a otro.

El joven de cabello violetas se sonrió de medio lado y le dijo sin pensarlo mucho.

-Rosette, tu te ves bonita con cualquier cosa.

La rubia dejo de jugar su capa y se le quedo viendo con sus grandes orbes azules al demonio de ojos dorados, que ahora también tenia un tinte en las mejillas al darse cuenta que lo que dijo sonó como un coqueteo directo.

-Gracias –dijo Rosette sin tomarlo por otros lados y tal vez con un pequeño tite escarlata en sus mejillas- Pero tampoco te creas que por eso me voy a mover de aquí¡quiero descansar –se quejo volviendo a su anterior comportamiento.

-Pero, Rosette, hace poco descansamos.

-Si, y después unos demonios nos atacaron, quiero un descanso de verdad ¡y quiero divertirme un rato o jugar!

-Rosette –la llamo con un tono serio el demonio- sabes muy bien que este no es un parque de diversiones.

-Si, si. ¿Quién lo dice?

-No se... –empezó sarcástico- la Biblia.

-Nah, tonterías. Nunca me la leí toda. Así que lo que no se sabe no hace daño.

Y el pobre demonio ya no pudo hacer nada para cuando la chica se fue de su lado y empezó a juntar nieve para hacer un muñeco.

Al principio quiso protestar pero al ver a la chica tan feliz en su juego, el prefirió sentarse a observarla.

A veces podía ser tan impulsiva, necia, despreocupada, desconsiderada; y en algunas ocasiones el demonio se preguntaba si malvada... solo cuando lo golpeaba¡y cuando conducía! Sobre todo eso.

Sin embargo, la maldad no era algo que le disgustara del todo... era parte de la naturaleza de un demonio el sentirse atraído por ella. Y vaya que Chrno se sentía atraído por esta "maldad".

Al instante se saco ese pensamiento de la cabeza. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? Rosette se veía un poco diferente, unos cuantos años mayor, y él se sentía como gato en celo cerca de ella. Eso nunca le había sucedido antes, claro desde hace mucho se había dado cuenta que ella se había convertido en una mujer hermosa pero no era algo que le quisiera dar tanta importancia como ahora... excepto Las vegas, pero ese vestido le quedaba muy bien y...

¡Y ya debía de sacarse eso de la cabeza!

El demonio volvió a levantar sus ojos para ver como la chica ahora cargaba con una sonrisa una gran bola de nieve que iría sobre otra mayor que había formado antes.

Sin importar que tuviera 16 o pareciera de 20, Rosette siempre actuaría como una chiquilla de 12. Y esa era la principal razón, por la que el no se podía permitir sus sentimientos. Rosette era su niña... y el no podía olvidarlo. Sin importar todas las veces que ella le intentase demostrar que lo amaba, sin importarle ni siquiera lo que el había hecho antes o lo que era.

Si unos años antes de escaparse con Aion le hubiesen dicho que el haría un contrato, y al morir sus contratista lo seguirá solo por amor a él hasta el infierno, nunca lo hubiese creído.

Pero Rosette era...

Tal y como lo había dicho Deffau, ella era: hermosa, auto sacrificada y nunca se daba por vencida... por eso Dios la amaba. Y Chrno sabia que nunca podría competir contra él.

Por eso Chrno esta vez no iba a ceder y la dejaría quedarse con el, y aun cuando ahora Rosette no tuviese sus poderes, estaba seguro que si encontraban la forma ella seria aceptada de nuevo en el cielo... ella merecía estar halla, con su familia y amigos, y él ya no debía ser parte de ello ahora que su contrato quedo finiquitado. Por eso es que acababa de tomar la decisión de que lo mejor seria ignorar y negar sus sentimientos hacia ella, poner un límite y nunca cruzarlo; sino al final ambos terminarían lastimados.

-¡Hey Chrno! –le llamo con una mano en el aire la chica.

-Uhm¿si? –atendió el demonio recién sacado de sus pensamientos.

-¡Pásame mi cosa!

-¿Qué cosa? –volvió a preguntar el demonio ahora prácticamente con interrogaciones sobre su cabeza.

-Mi cosa... mi cetro, báculo, lanza, palo para pegar...

Conteniendo una pequeña risita, el joven demonio de apariencia de veinte años se levanto y le llevo la larga lanza dorada a la chica.

-¿Para que la quieres? Ni siquiera la puedes cargar.

-Si, no entiendo porque, antes se sentía tan liviana. Pero tú ponla aquí –la chica le señalo el centro de la cabeza de su muñeco. Recuerdas cuando éramos niños y hacíamos estas cosas.

-Si –respondió melancólico.

-Esos fueron buenos tiempos... –y bajando un poco la cabeza pregunto- ¿tu nunca tuviste demasiados, no es así? Me refiero... en pandemonium.

Al demonio lo tomo un poco por sorpresa la repentina pregunta de la chica. En todos los años que se conocían ella nunca le había preguntado ni comentado nada sobre sus orígenes, aun cuando se muriese de curiosidad por saber ese tipo de cosas. Antes se había sentido incomodo, pero ahora, muerto¿Qué mas daba?

-Pandemonium y el infierno son un poco diferentes, aunque realmente eso no importa demasiado... en ambos lugares uno no deseaba mas que morir- explico con aire sombrío pero después sintiendo la mirada preocupada de la chica declaro- Sin embargo, el tiempo que estuve contigo y con Joshua fue... el mejor que nunca haya tenido. Tuve toda la diversión y buenos momentos que en mi vida hubiese deseado.

-Solo fueron cinco años... –renegó triste Rosette- ahora me doy cuenta de lo poquito que fue eso. Me gustaría que pudiésemos haber tenido mas momentos juntos.

-No había forma. Teníamos que encontrar a Joshua –le justifico el demonio.

-Eso no es excusa... no ahora. Pero para eso estamos aquí ¿No Chrno?

-¿Eh? –confundido levanto su dorada mirada.

-Lo que quiero decir... es que ahora estamos juntos y... –tomando un poco de cabello para colocarlo detrás de su oído de forma tímida completó- quiero que lo tomemos calmado ¿si? Así que deja de preocuparte tanto por todo.

-Pero... –las palabras de Chrno se cortaron por una mas animada voz de Rosette.

-Esta va a ser mi obra maestra. Así que apúrate en ponerle la nariz.

Chrno soltó un suspiro. Era imposible contradecirla.

-Aja ¿tu palo para pegar? –se burlo el demonio mientras colocaba la lanza en el lugar solicitado.

Y su sarcasmo hubiese estado bien, sino fuera porque unos segundos después el largo y dorado objeto cayo sobre sus pies.

-¡Auch! –se quejo mientras tomaba su pie.

-Ja ja ¿Cómo que no era "palo para pegar"?

-Lo que sea –y viendo lo deformado que quedo el muñeco de nieve añadió con una sonrisa burlona- ¿obra maestra? Rosette, este es el muñeco mas feo que has hecho en tu vida... y eso que estas muerta.

-¿¿Qué has dicho??

Fue la respuesta de Rosette junto con una bola de nieve directo en la cara.

-¡Hey!

-¿Qué sucede¿te tomo por sorpresa mi maravillosa puntería?

-Si, claro –le dijo con sarcasmo el demonio, mientras juntaba una bola en sus manos y la apuntaba a la chica.

-Ni se te ocurra, Chrno. Tú te lo merecías.

-¿Quién dice eso? –dijo arremedándola y le aventó la bola de nieve, que la derribo hasta el suelo.

Asustado el demonio se acerco a ella, preocupado de haberla golpeado demasiado fuerte, ahora que su cuerpo era mas frágil.

-¡Rosette¿¿Estas bien??

En respuesta la chica se fue levantando pero mas parecía un espectro en pena y en busca de venganza que una frágil damisela.

-Chrno… -dijo con voz profunda y aterradora- tú morirás.

-Es…espera fue una accidente… yo lo sien…

Pero ni aunque hubiese terminado sus disculpas habría podido detener a la chica de finiquitar su venganza.

Probablemente esta seria una escena extraña para cualquier demonio que hubiese conocido el poder del asesino de cien millones... ahora jugando siendo atemorizado como un niño de doce años por una chica. Pero, por ahora no había ningún demonio cerca... solo nieve y risas.

**XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX**

-¿Entonces el infierno esta dividido en círculos? –pregunto interesado el demonio de cabellos violetas

Un "mmph..." se escuchó detrás de Chrno, quien estaba sentado con sus piernas cruzadas, dejando dócilmente que la chica rubia detrás suyo peinara su largo cabello violeta en una trenza. Realmente no le importaba mucho su cabello, e intento hacérselo saber a la chica, pero había insistido e insistido, e insistido tanto que él no logro negársele.

Además no era como si quisiera desperdiciar oportunidades que se dieran para el tacto... hace tanto que extrañaba la sensación del correr de sus delgados dedos por su cabello, esa costumbre personal que tenían desde niños y que lo hacia sentir tan soñoliento.

Pero eso no quitaba que siguiera siendo un retraso innecesario, y de que otra vez el no estuviese jugando con fuego.

Pero pensando con la cabeza fría todos estos retrasos no había sido tan malos, por que logro curar con mayor rapidez la fractura en su ala; y por algún motivo sentía que esa era la verdadera razón del deseo de la chica para perder el tiempo ahí...

Aunque igual no podía dejar de preocuparse, en cualquier momento podía caerles una horda de demonios enardecidos o el mismo infierno, que en medio de esa aparente calma estaba cayéndose en pedazos...

-Creo que ya no importa saber demasiado de este mundo... de todas formas, pronto puede que desaparezca –declaro con pesimismo Chrno.

-¡Vamos no seas tan negativo! Mira este lugar, hasta se ve habitable con toda esta luz y el bosque por delante... me recuerda mucho a las montañas que estaban alrededor del orfanato ¿lo recuerdas Chrno?

¿Parecido? Este lugar tenía mas semejanza con una sombría copia de una postal navideña que de los bosques en donde creció su amiga.

-Si. Pero de alguna forma siento que eso es lo que hace que las cosas no estén bien.

-¿Cómo esta eso? –inquirió confundida la chica.

-El infierno debe ser el infierno, Rosette. De donde nace la oscuridad no debe haber luz.

-Como te encanta hacerte la vida complicada. ¿No puedes disfrutar ni siquiera por tan solo cinco minutos que este lugar no este cubierto de flamas y de demonios?

-Así es como debe ser el infierno para todo aquel que haya pecado... y ahora parece un retrato salido de una postal... esto es malo ¿imagínate como estará el cielo? Además no logro dejar de pensar que todo esto es mi culpa y la de Aion...

-bueno eso es cosa de ellos –dijo Rosette fingiendo despreocupación- Y ¿Qué no habíamos hablado antes de que dejaras de culparte por todo...? Solo dime ¿Cómo es que te hechas la culpa algo de lo que ni sabias hasta ahora?

-Aun así... todo esto empezó por lo que le hicimos a nuestra madre.

-bueno, de eso no hay mucho que arreglar... y yo sigo pensando que este mundo esta mejor así.

"No es necesario que te hagas la fuerte, Rosette" pensó el demonio seguro de que la hacia debía estar ahora mismo preocupada en su hermano… y en efecto así era.

Rosette quería saber como estaba su hermano, si era realidad lo que pandemonioum le había dicho, si era en serio que si el infierno se herida también lo haría el cielo… no quería que su hermano sufriera, pero… por nada del mundo volvía a dejar a Chrno. No podía, no después de decirle y aceptar sus sentimientos Aunque el la rechazara.

Este demonio la tenia confundida, cuando se tocaban o entraban en una situación un poco "apretada" podía sentir "algo". Una atracción, tal vez se podría decir, y ella podía sentir que el le correspondía. Pero por otro lado, cuando quería volver a decirle lo que sentía, el cambiaba el tema.

¿Qué le sucedía?

¿Seria que acaso el no sentía lo mismo por ella? Pensó contrístela mientras seguía trenzando su cabello.

-Tu siempre… -empezó Chrno sacándola de sus tristes pensamientos- quieres ayudar esa es una de las cosas que mas admiro de ti. Siempre te sacrificas, y no esta bien, pero aun así no lo dejo de admirar. No tienes que aparentar ser fuerte. Ahora déjame a mi ese papel.

Rosette se quedo estática con la trenza del demonio en sus manos. Qué importaba sino sentía lo mismo. La forma de ser de Chrno, su actuar, su cariño hacia ella. Por eso ella podía seguir en el infierno.

Termino de amarrar la trenza y el demonio se dio la vuelta.

Frente a ella ahora se encontraba el mismo Chrno con aire melancólico y triste que recién había conocido en esa solitaria tumba que le perteneció tantos años atrás, solo que ahora con la apariencia de un apuesto joven de veinte años que ostentaba un par de cueros y con la mayor parte de su bien fuerte pecho envuelta en vendajes debajo de una vieja y sucia capa.

-Esta vez no te hice moño. Eres demasiado guapo, te habría estropeado.

Chrno se sonrojo vividamente y empezó a caminar.

-Ya nos debemos de ir.

-Si –acepto la chica, aun riéndose de las reacciones de Chrno. Si estar junto a él no iba a ser romántico, al menos si seria bastante divertido

**XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX**

Ya llevaban caminando mucho tiempo, y para desaburrirse de tanta nieve y mas nieve, Rosette invento un "juego".

-Chrno, aun estando contigo durante tantos años me he dado cuenta que hay un muchas cosas que no se de ti –comento Rosette des pasada.

-¿Es en serio? –preguntó divertido Chrno- ¿Por qué nunca las preguntaste antes? No te iba a comer.

-¿Te soy sincera? –el demonio asintió- Antes me dabas un poco de miedo, bueno, no era miedo, tal vez incomodidad de meterme con algo que era muy personal para ti.

A Chrno no le gustaba que la chica añadiera la palabra temor en cualquier oración dirigida a él. no podría resistir si ella también le empezaba a temer, ella no de entre todas las personas.

-¿y porque ya no sientes ese temor? –pregunto triste el joven.

-mmh... se supone que ya conoces esa respuesta –dijo la Rosette colocándose juguetonamente unos centímetros delante de el hasta el punto que sus narices se tocaban, aunque para eso realmente necesito ponerse de puntillas.

-ejem ¿y que tipo de cosas me querías preguntar? –intento salvar la situación moviendo su rostro hacia otro lado.

-Cosas como... mmh... por ejemplo... –pensó la chica colocando su dedo debajo de su mentón- ¿Cuál es tu edad?

El demonio río un poco ¿Así que esa era la mayor de sus dudas?

-Rosette, tu sabes que soy lo suficientemente viejo para ser tu abuelo... además –añadió con una sonrisa malévola- un humano nunca debe de preguntarle ese tipo de cosas a un demonio, muchos les comerían la cabeza, por eso.

-Aja –lo ignoro la chica ¿a quien intentaba engañar con la pose de demonio malo?- y ¿Qué tan viejo eres?

-... –silencio.

-Chrno

-... estoy pensando

-¿no sabes? –pregunto divertida la santa.

-... –silencio.

-¡no sabes!

-No me mires así, el tiempo en pandemonium y la tierra es muy diferente, no se si tengo mas un equivalente mayor o menor en la tierra, pero por lo menos de los años que viví en la tierra, cincuenta y tantos soy mayor que tu.

-mmh... –no estaba muy convencida, pero esa se la dejaria pasar- bueno y pasando a otra pregunta.

-¿Qué tienes para una lista?

-Si. Pero como ahorita no tengo donde anotar

-hum…

-Vamos, no te pongas así.

-Ok¿Qué mas me ibas a preguntar?

-Pues por tus ropas...

-¿mis ropas? –repitio extrañado

-Si. La primera vez que te encontre traías ropas de un nativo americano, ya sabes como de indio...

-Esta bien, te entendí –le dijo y levanto la vista al cielo- La razón por la que elegí esas ropas pues fue porque creí que eran las que mejor me quedaban en aquel tiempo.

-¿mejor te quedaban?

-Si. No fue una cuestión de moda tampoco, pero mira mi piel, es demasiado morena como para hacerme pasar por un americano promedio, aparte mis ojos son un poco rasgados...

-Uhm ya veo, siempre creí que habías estado en alguna tribu por un tiempo

-Pues no. Me hubiese gustado atender un poco mas de ese tipo de cultura, pero tu sabes estaba muy ocupado ayudando a Aion a conquistar el mundo.

-Si, definitivamente una noble causa. El punto de todo esto es que finalmente me engañaste, no sabes ni siquiera hacer un amuleto de la buena suerte como cualquier buen nativo sabría

-Hey ¿eso crees que es lo único que saben hacer? Se nota que tantos años en Nueva York te hicieron una chica de ciudad sin idea de ese tipo de raíces, ja, además creo que se mas que tu de culturas nativas si me estas pidiendo un simple amuleto

-Bah, no le des mas vuelta al asunto perdiste totalmente este round, acepta tu derrota-le regaño haciendo un ademan con la mano.

El demonio ya no peleo y se quedo sonriendo con afabilidad. Era bueno... poder ahora ver atrás, y lograr reírse de todos sus errores junto a ella.

**XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX**

Los bosques bajos no eran tan malos como parecían, si bien la mayor parte del tiempo había un silencio sepulcral, y no había mas "vida" que los árboles secos y enramados, no era un lugar tan sobrecogedor como se podía pensar.

Y después de camina un rato mas, chrno hizo un gran descubrimiento... una cueva, y al menos parecía no estar habitada por ningun espiritu maligno, aunque igual Rosette estaba segura que el demonio se habría encargado de el en un tronar de dedos.

Al menos esa noche estaba asegurado su estadía... pero la verdad es que no sabían que hacer, estar ahí ese día seguir a otro mañana. ¿A dónde?

Realmente a Rosette no le importaba, hacia mucho que no sentía tan feliz; y es que poder estar con Chrno y recuperar poco a poco los días que perdieron sin preocuparse por la muerte o la enfermedad, era maravilloso.

Y todo estaría perfecto, sino fuera por el maldito frió... pero tampoco era como si le fuese a dar una pulmonía o un virus.

Pero igual mando al demonio a buscar algo de leña para hacer una fogata.

Esta de mas decir que se fue sin protestar... no demasiado, al menos. A veces a la chica le sorprendía la facilidad con que podía manejarlo; y mas extrañada estaba que lo siguiese haciendo aun ahora que estaba en su forma completa de demonio, por que la verdad, para ser dicha, es que siempre tuvo la impresión de que él era un poco mas "salvaje", en ese estado, no era algo de sorprenderse tanto, después de que las pocas veces que en su vida lo había visto en esa forma, era porque él estaba listo para ser una maquina de matar. Pero este no era el caso; él seguía siendo el mismo. Y como era él, no se negó a la petición de la Cía. aun cuando se fue con el mismo temor y reticencia de que la fuesen a atacar.

La joven le alego que ya ningún ente maligno se le iba enfrentar, conociendo a los demonios como una parvada de buitres chismosos, que eso era lo que eran, la chica no dudo que ya se hubiese corrido la voz de las habilidades despiertas de Chrno; y al menos esa fama, por un rato les daría un poco de paz.

Esa conjetura no tranquilizo demasiado al demonio, pero aun así basto una mirada de muerte de la chica para convencerlo.

En cuanto a Rosette... simplemente no lo acompaño por la llana razón de que necesitaba un tiempo a solas, o eso es lo que al menos le dijo a él.

Por que lo que en realidad quería era un buen baño.

Sus ropas antes blancas, ahora estaban mas negra y percudidas que la tierra misma del infierno, y eso era ya decir mucho, porque se seguía sin contar la sangre seca que tenia adherida sobre su piel, gracias a sus "benditos" estigmas.

Y aunque a estas alturas del partido probablemente eso ya no le debería de importar, estaba mueca ¿para que necesitaba un baño? Y mas en un lugar tan frió donde podía hasta contraer una pulmonía... pero la pregunta daba la respuesta. Daba lo mismo, no se podía enfermar ni morir de nuevo, no al menos por eso, y si así eran las cosas entonces prefería estar limpia. Aun siendo, una monja, una santa o lo que sea, Rosette seguía siendo una mujer; y como mujer que era conservababa aun su vanidad.

Saliendo de la tibia cueva, dio una caminata regresando sobre sus pasos hasta donde ella creyó había visto un arroyo.

El cual no tardo mucho en encontrar.

No quería estar demasiado tiempo sola en ese lugar desconocido (y dudaba que Chrno la fuese a dejar así).

Y es por esa razón que esto lo tenia que hacer rápido.

Rosette se arrodillo delante del rió y reviso su rostro por primera vez. Seguía siendo el mismo aunque ahora mas pálido y cansado. Tomo un poco de agua y se la hecho al rostro, encontrando que no estaba tan fría.

Se quito su tibia capa casi un poncho, y lo doblo con seremoniosidad a un lado. Al menos esa ropa no la iba a lavar.

Porque pensaba lavarlas, ya después le explicaría a Chrno. "Mejor pedir perdón que permiso" esa era su frase.

Así que se removió del resto de sus pesadas ropas, y examino su percudida vestimenta, lamentablemente la mayoría siendo blancas quedaron terriblemente sucias con las manchas de sangre de su espalda y muñecas.

Con fastidio empezó a lavar las prendas en el río. Pensaba quedarse con la vieja capa encima, pero si iba a terminar con un cambio de ropas mojadas prefería no arriesgarse con dos.

Estando casi mayormente desnuda se examino, sus heridas en sus muñecas poco les hacia falta para cerrarse por completo, y esperaba que su espalda también no estuviese tan maltrecha; pero aun así podía sentir pequeños pequitas de dolor, correr por debajo de la piel donde se habían presentado sus heridas santas. Ciertamente a veces no comprendía la razón de tanto martirio físico. Pero al menos sus piernas ya no estaban rotas, sino, no se podía imaginar como le habría hecho para llegar hasta ahí.

Y suspirando pesadamente regreso a su labor.

Mientras tanto Chrno caminaba con una carga de madera en sus brazos, mientras refunfuñaba un poco de como Rosette lo había vuelto a manejar. Realmente no se había quedado muy tranquilo con la teoría de la chica, porque si otros demonios lo viesen como estaba ahora...

Indudablemente el nombre de "asesino de cien millones" perdía fuerza cuando le pertenecía a un demonio que sin chistar ni rato había lavado los calcetines sucios de su contratista si tan solo hacia un esfuerzo de pedirlo, y de dejarla hacer lo que quisiera si poder negársele.

Pero eso no era culpa de Rosette... era Chrno mismo quien a veces se dejaba caer en el juego de maestro-sirviente. Él era un demonio soldado a final de cuentas hecho para la guerra y para seguir ordenes... aunque a veces la orden era hacer una guerra contra la ropa sucia y el polvo de las habitaciones.

Aunque igual no quitaba que muchas veces no estuviese de acuerdo con las decisiones de la chica, como que hubiera decidido quedarse en el infierno...

...o salirse de su refugio, a sabiendas que estar sola era buscarse problemas. Porque aunque no la veía, la podía oler no muy lejos de donde él estaba.

¿Por qué seria tan terca e impulsiva? Pensó negando con la cabeza aun preocupado.

Y así como era de necia, sabia que no aceptaría ni siquiera buscar una forma de regresar al cielo. Por eso el ya había empezado a agotar recursos… y después de una hora de estar de rodillas, llego a la conclusión de que rezar a Dios daba el mismo efecto que en la tierra. Nada. Parecía que igual no le llamaba mucho la atención que un demonio le rezara aunque casi se le quemara la boca en el intento.

Pero ya encontraría otra forma de regresarla y por lo menos este viaje no fue en baldee cuando consiguió un poco de información y noticias recientes, de parte de uno de sus congéneres, de la mas baja de las razas. Un poco de amenaza y su porte demoníaco basto para que él pequeño demonio empezara a cantar todo lo que sabia.

.Algo acerca de otro ángel que se encontraba rondando en el infierno, y este no parecía ser que estuviera infectado, iba as ser difícil una búsqueda por él, y mas a espaldas de la chica… pero probablemente seria una de esa pocas oportunidades que la chica tendría, después de que idiotamente el la dejo cometer la estupidez de rechazar la primera.

Pero no la podía dejar estar aquí… y menos no después de cualquier cosa que le pudiese pasar al infierno.

Así que siguiendo su olor regreso a donde estaba ella.

Lo que no esperaba era encontrarla casi desnuda junto al río. Asustado y con las mejillas mas rojas que cualquier braza del infierno, se escondió detrás de un árbol sin saber si era bueno el llamarla o no. Porque si lo hacia, entonces Rosette se enojaría, y haría gala de sus habilidades como exorcista de demonios... Pero sino tendría que esperar ahí un buen rato.

Suspirando opto por la segunda opción, esperaría en silencio. Y aunque trato con todas sus fuerzas, y pensó en las cosas mas tristes que pudo, no logro contener la tentación y cruzando de nuevo esa delgada línea que se había impuesto con ella, observo a Rosette.

Su piel era blanca, y su cabello ya no era tan dorado como girasoles, pero aun así era bello como rayos de sol. Y su espalda…

Chrno asustado la miro con mas detenimiento. Estaba cubierta de heridas, laceraciones en forma de cruz que dejaban caer la sangre mezclada con el agua que la chica remojaba sobre ellas. ¿Es qué la habían atacado¿Quién fue?

Sin pensarlo, salio frenético de su escondite.

-¡Rosette! –la llamo con voz en el cuello.

Y ahí fue cuando los dos se dieron cuenta de su error.

La chica también sin pensarlo, se levanto al instante, sin recordar su semi desnudez y se quedo como piedra al ver a chrno frente a ella, con la vista totalmente fija y el rostro completamente rojo.

Chrno por su lado, se le hacia bastante difícil pensar, cuando no podía hacer otra cosa que comer con la vista a la chica. Y su cuerpo ahora formado perfectamente como una mujer, con muy poca ropa y solo sus cabellos cubriendo su pecho, mientras su rostro sonrosado enmarcaba sus brillantes ojos azules.

Fue casi un momento mágico entre ambos, sin ningún sonido ni movimiento excepto los copos de nieve que caían con desesperante lentitud entre ambos.

Todo era como un sueño.

-¿Chrno? –por fin pudo decir una perpleja Rosette.

Pero no lo era. Porque ahí estaba Rosette.

Y el demonio completamente apenado removió su vista (y todos sus pensamientos pecaminosos)

-Ro…Rosette.. yo…yo… lo siento… no… -balbuceaba Chrno.

Pero en ese momento se oyó un grito colérico, y aunque Chrno volteo no alcanzo a ver a Rosette, solo la enorme piedra que se impactaba contra su cara y un grito ensordecedor.

-¡¡CHRNO MALDITO MIRON PERVERTIDO!!

**XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX**

Rosette caminaba de forma pesada y a simple vista molesta, como tres metros delante de Chrno quien no se atrevía a acercarse mas a ella por miedo a ser golpeado de nuevo. Tenia un poco de nieve sobre su ojo, y detrás de su nuca, donde se había golpeado después de que el potente y certero golpe de la chica lo lanzo contra un árbol. No sabia si era por su estado de animo o que, pero extrañamente las legiones de este cuerpo astral no habían quitado ya el terrible moretón que se le había hecho en el ojo derecho.

-Rosette, lo siento... –era mas de la enésima vez que se disculpaba.

-¿Por qué¿por ser un mirón¿o por ser un pervertido que no me quito la vista de encima? –dijo mitad enojada... y tal vez mitad halagada por la reacción del demonio. A final de cuentas la vanidad era un pecado del que muchas mujeres no se podían librar.

Soltando un bufido hartado, Chrno volteo los ojos y dijo algo de lo cual se arrepentiría muy pronto de haber mencionado.

-No se porque te pones así, ni que fueras la primer mujer que he visto desnuda –comento molesto por la exagerada reacción de la chica, todo había sido su culpa en primera, por no decirle lo que pensaba hacer ¿y para que¡Por el amor de Dios, estaba muerta¿¿Qué se tenia que bañar ahora??

Rosette se detuvo en seco.

-¿Cómo¿has estado con mas mujeres?

-Pues... si. –respondió dubitativo- Hace mucho… en las pocas veces que lográbamos salir a la tierra y bueno... –esta platica se empezaba a sentir muy incomoda- Soy un demonio, Rosette, era joven y algo estupido, no podía convivir con Aion y otros demonios sino ...

-¡Cállate! –le grito enojada sin voltearse

-¿Rosette…? –pregunto preocupado y con la sensación de que la había ofendido.

-¿entonces con cuantas te has acostado? –pregunto ahora con voz temblorosa la joven, que hizo preguntarse al demonio si estaba llorando.

-Rosette, no se porque traes eso ahora... –intento razonar con ella pero igual lo corto.

-Tienes razón¡a mi no me importa, si a ti tampoco se nota que te importe!- y dicho eso se hecho a correr.

-¡Rosette, no! -La regaño chrno, y la tomo del brazo.

-¡Suéltame Chrno¡no me toques! –le vocifero en la cara mientras se separaba de él.

-¿Pero que…? –pregunto todavía sin comprender

-Dime, si te has acostado con tantas ¿Qué tenia de malo que magdalena también cayera en esa lista, eh? –Rosette pregunto dolida y sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba trayendo a flote.

-¿Por qué la metes en ese asunto? –pregunto ahora si mas confundido el demonio.

-¿Es que acaso no somos tu tipo de mujer¿necesitábamos ser mas rameras? O es que acaso ¿no te gusta tener algo que ver con tu alimento? –pregunto dándole un golpe en realidad muy bajo al demonio.

-Rosette... –El chico de cabello violeta no sabia que decir, o que hacer. Todavía intentando comprender la razón de su enojo y soportando el dolor que le habían traído esas palabras.

Llevándose las manos al rostro, tal vez para alejar algunas lagrimas traicioneras, rosette calmo su voz y le dijo antes de irse.

-Olvídalo, Chrno...olvida que te dije algo... solo necesito un poco de tiempo a solas.

El demonio no la siguió, tenia muy bien rastreada su esencia, y sabia que la chica necesitaba tiempo para calmarse... y el para comprender.

Pero desde ya estaba seguro que era un estupido.

**XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX**

Un poco de aire y una hora de meditación era lo que se necesitaba para volver a tener la cabeza fría, concluyo Rosette ya menos agobiada y jugando con el reloj apagado que traía todavía del cuello.

Todo lo que hizo fue una tontería, no tenia porque haberse puesto de esa forma, es decir... ella fue una santa, y luego una monja, era obvio que nunca llegase a tener experiencia de esas cosas... pero Chrno era un demonio, y en él era obvio lo contrario.

Suspirando igual pensó que no había mucho que tampoco pudiese hacer para dejar de sentir revolver las tripas de tan solo pensar en Chrno con otras mujeres. Un problema que nunca antes había tenido; pero claro, era mucho mas difícil visualizar a un niño de doce años seduciendo mujeres que a un joven de veinte.

De todas formas todo le llevaba al mismo lugar, no había razón para molestarse, no podía cambiar nada. Y ahora no serviría pasarse las horas en medio de la nieve al pie de un peñasco observando caer la nieve.

Súbitamente sintió un acceso de frió mayor que hizo que literalmente se le parasen los vellos de la nuca, y que ahora hechase bocanadas de aire por la nariz y boca. Algo no muy extraño con el frió común... pero aquí nada era común.

Rosette miro el vació del abismo. ¿Por qué de repente se sentía tan inquieta? Meneo su cabeza para despejar su mente, y después se dio la vuelta para ponerse en camino a donde se encontraba Chrno.

Pero ahí, frente a ella, a menos de dos metros encontró a la imponente reina de pandemonium, vestida en un largo abrigo de piel blanco.

-Hola, Rosette. –dijo mientras levantaba su larga y fina mano.

-¡Ahhh! –gritó Rosette y se alejo de ella lo mas que pudo pero atrás estaba el abismo.- ¿Q.. qué hace aquí?

Qué es ojo que hacia ella ahí mas bien, sin armas y en medio de un lugar desconocido. Cada día a Rosette le podía sorprender mas su incompetencia. ¿y si venia a matarla¡¿Cómo demonios no se le ocurrio que algo así podría pasar?!

-¿No estas feliz de verme? –dijo la Reina al ver el silencio incomodo de la chica haciendo.

-Siento… que no es para nada bueno –dijo Rosette sin mas rodeos. Si le iba a hacer algo que lo hiciera, pero detestaba esperar.

-Siempre directo al grano ¿No es así, Rosette? –le espetó la mujer- me gusta tu impetuosidad.

-Je-je –rió incomoda la rubia- Pandemonium¿que es lo que desea?

-Bueno, es mí deber recibir a todas las almas que llegan a residir en el infierno, y siendo que estas pensando en quedarte en el infierno, pues que mas no iba a recibir una tan ilustre…. Pero, me lamento decirte que no te puedes quedar aquí.

-¿Qué? -¿Ahora ella también iba a empezar?- Esa fue mi decisión. A mi no me importa lo que tenga que sufrir o padecer ¡quiero quedarme con Chrno!

-¡Ese es el espíritu…! Pero las reglas son las reglas. No me recrimines a mi, mejor preguntale a tu "dios" sobre esto…. Y en verdad es muy conmovedora tu historia, pero como ya dije, lo siento, no puedes quedarte. Todavía tienes un poder demasiado grande como para permitirte estar aquí.

-Pero… mi poder santo se desvaneció cuando decidí quedarme. –alego perpleja Rosette.

-No. Simplemente se debilito, pero en cualquier momento resurgirá con tal fuerza, que causaras un caos mayor o la total aniquilación de este mundo. Tu entre todas las mujeres, la que carga dentro de si la puerta del cielo y el poder de Dios, uan inconciente de ello eres la razón de que este mundo muera y que consigo se lleve el mundo del hombre y el reino de Dios. No me importa mucho "el reino de Dios" pero como reina del infierno, aun así no puedo dejar que eso pase.

-Pero ellos me dijeron que nunca podría regresar...

-Querida, te estaban probando... no se si te has dado cuenta, pero el cielo tiene esa forma sádica de tratar a los humanos.

-Pero debe haber una forma… ¡Yo no quiero estar lejos de Chrno! –alegó haciendo de lado cualquier enojo contra él- Yo no podría vi.…

-¿"No podrías vivir sin el"? Querida, estas muerta –dijo sonriéndose la mujer de ojos dorados- Umm, pero no puedo resistir esa carita de corderito herido que pones. Te diré de una forma en que podrías quedarte con Chrno. Pero solo porque me agradas, ya lo dije antes tienes mas agallas que las legiones de muchos de mis hijos, además tu esencia combina a la perfección la rebeldía de luís hijos y la gentileza y caritatividad de una santa de Dios.

Rosette hizo una mueca, pero prefirió no decir nada que la perjudicara.

-¿Qué debo hacer para quedarme con Chrno? –volvió a preguntar yéndose directamente al grano, y en estos momentos olvidando cualquier tonta disputa con él.

-Entregarle tu alma es la única forma –le respondió seria la reina.

Rosette volteo los ojos.

-Eso ya lo hice.

-No me refería a tu alma astral, sino a la espiritual. Debes de entregarte por completo a él, y él a ti. Es muy parecido a un contrato en cierta forma. Solo que esta vez encadenaras tu alma a la suya por la eternidad, y no solo por una vida... sino también por las consiguientes que sigan esto es muy parecido a lo que se conoce como almas gemelas.

-¿Almas gemelas?

-Si. Dos almas que sin importar el tiempo, ni el destino, siempre se encuentran, una y otra vez, y que comparten un mismo destino después de la muerte. Solo que en este "contrato" por así decirlo. Chrno, es un demonio, y el único destino seguro para los demonios es el infierno y la no existencia. Lo que significa que si llegases a hacer esto con él, el alma de ambos estaría sujeta y unida de una forma tan estrecha que si uno deja de existir el otro también. ¿Aun así querrías hacerlo?

Rosette se sonrojo un poco, todo eso era tan romántico. Y un poco perturbador debía aceptar…

-¿Y que sucedería con mis poderes de santa?

-Oh, bueno. Digamos que después de lo que harás con Chrno, existe una gran posibilidad de que Dios definitivamente no te acepte de nuevo en su reino, y te revoque tus poderes. Pero algo si seria definitivo, tu ya no serias de él. Solo de Chrno.

Rosette, lo pensó unos segundos. ¿En serio estaría dispuesta a condenar su alma a una eternidad de sufrimiento?

Pero por otro lado... no seria esta la primera vez. Si ya lo había hecho antes, sin pensarlo dos veces y por una razón menor, entonces…

-¿Qué tengo que hacer¿un ritual, un sacrificio, un juramento?

-Vaya, chica. Tu si que estas enamorada. Tal vez no te vaya a costar tanto lo que tienes que hacer.

Pandemonium levanto su mano pálida y armada de garras. Extendió su dedo índice y lo movió en señal de que la chica se acercara. Rosette dudo al principio, pero sabia que si ¡el mismo diablo! la hubiera querido matar entonces lo habría hecho antes. Se acera un poco, y pandemonium tomo violentamente su rostro entre sus manos, mientras sonreía. Acerco su labios rojos a su oído y antes de hablar suspiro su aliento calido sobre ella.

-Tienes que... ¿Cómo lo dicen ustedes los humanos? Dejar que posezca... **hacer el amor** con Chrno –murmuro bajo.

Rosette abrió grandes los ojos y se desprendió del agarre de la pérfida mujer tan tuerte fue la reacción, que se cayo sentada y dándose la vuelta repto un poco para alejarse de ella con la boca abierta.

-¿¿¿¿Q…Que quieres que haga que¡¡¡Sádica pervertida!!!

-Cuida tus palabras jovencita –le replico pandemonium utilizando una voz mas grave y distorsionada de su natural neutral. Pero después volvió a sonreír.

-Te asusta tanto un simple acto. Déjame decirte que no serias ni la primera ni la ultima en hacerlo sobre la tierra.

-P… pero… ¿podemos hacer eso?

-Claro que si. Tu eres una hembra y te aseguro que el es todo un macho, te lo digo bien que soy su madre.

-Pero estamos muertos, ese tipo de cosas no se pueden hacer aquí… no seria real.

Pandemonium amplio mas su sonrisa y se acerco con paso sensual a Rosette, se inclino un poco sobre ella y deslizo uno de sus dedos armado con una filosa garra por el mentón de la chica, hasta recorrerlo a su mejilla donde con rapidez la rasguño causándole una pequeña herida que no sangro mucho.

¡Auch¿¿Por qué hiciste eso??

-Dolió ¿verdad? Se sintió real. Y te aseguro que cuando lo hagan se sentirá mas que real

Rosette se sonrojo hasta las orejas lo que ocasiono mas risa de la tenebrosa mujer.

-Ja ja No puedo creer que te tengan tan hostigada con esas monjeríos. Pero te lo repito, me agradas. Tienes hasta la media noche del día de mañana. Ninguno de mis demonios se les volverá a acercar en ese lapso de tiempo. Pero si se cumple el limite de tiempo, y no te has decidido te sacare yo misma de aquí, y si te opones no dudare en acabar con tu existencia… o con la de Chrno.

Y con esas palabras en el aire la mujer desapareció en medio de una pequeña ventisca de nieve, tan misteriosamente como en primer lugar había llegado.

Aun así no era algo que preocupara a la chica, sino mas bien todo lo que le dijo. Todavía confundida, se sobresalto en demasía cuando escucho los pasos rápidos de alguien y su nombre en labios del único joven cuya presencia en este momento la hacia sonrojarse.

-¡Rosette! –le volvió a gritar aunque ya no la tenia ni a un metro de distancia y la tomo por los hombros- ¿Que sucedió?

-¿A que te refieres? –pregunto apartando la vista de sus ojos.

-¿Cómo que a que¡Puedo olerla y sentirla¡Mi madre estuvo aquí!

-Oh, ella... –Rosette realmente no tenia ganas de darle explicaciones a chrno pero por su semblante, no la soltaba si no le daba al menos una- vino a darme la bienvenida al infierno.

-¿Te hizo algo? –pregunto dejando transmitir su miedo a través del contacto que tenia con la chica.

-No, Chrno. Todo esta bien.

-Rosette, escúchame, no quiero que trates nada con esa mujer, ella es...

-ya se que es... deja de tratarme como una bebe o una niña tonta- alego Rosette.

Y sin decir más empezó a caminar a la cueva. Chrno bajo la cabeza afligido, pensando que aun era el blanco de su enojo... sin imaginare siquiera la verdadera razón. Ni de que tampoco no muy lejos de ahí entre las sombras de las montañas una mujer de largos cabellos blancos sonreía con malicia.

**XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX**

Después de cavilarlo durante mucho tiempo frente al fuego por fin llego a la conclusión mas lógica... el era un imbecil cruel. La chica había cruzado todo el infierno tan solo para decirle que lo amaba. Y fuera broma o no, el se comporto como un cretino al decirle que se había acostado antes con otras mujeres...

Pero la chica hace mucho que había dejado atrás su enojo y ahora veía con tristeza el bailar de las llamas, pensando en las cosas que eran y las que no podían ser.

Pensando todavía en que la causa de su ánimo decaído era el enojo, el demonio fraguo un plan, nada demasiado llamativo ni grande. Y es que no podía disculparse... porque esos sería aceptar o despreciar directamente los sentimientos de la chica... y por eso ponía sus esperanzas en este sencillo intento de reconciliación.

Así que se concentro mas en su labor de cortar un trozo de madera, y hasta después de un rato lo levanto en el aire y lo examino para después sacarse un pedazo de hilo de entre sus ropas y amarrarlo al rudimentario dije.

Por fin acabando aquello, se levanto y se dirigió hacia donde ella estaba acurrucada junto al calor; y le coloco ese pequeño collar que había hecho, causando que sorprendida lo tomara, sin voltear.

-No me gusta que estemos peleados por mucho tiempo, ya lo sabes.

¿Él pensaba que ella seguia enojada por esa tontería del río? Maldición, tenia que aprender a ser más sutil con sus emociones...

Lo que a ella realmente le acongojaban eran las dudas... las terribles dudas que le había causado la soberana del infierno.

Sobre si deseaba estar toda la eternidad escapando de demonios, o con el miedo de ser atrapada y de sufrir uno de los terribles castigos del infierno. Que podía jurar ante cualquiera que no eran nada agradable.

Sin embargo, aquellas no eran las dudas que mas la aquejaban... sino acerca de hacer "eso" con Chrno... ella lo amaba estaba totalmente segura de ello, y definitivamente cuando estaban juntos podía sentir algo muy fuerte... pero ¿en verdad estaba lista para todo lo que conllevaba hacer un acto así?

Y sin saberlo esas dudas ahora habían ocasionado la preocupación de Chrno, y no podía dejarlo así.

-A mi tampoco me gusta que nos molestemos con el otro... -acepto conmovida por el regalo- ¿Qué es esto¿Un gatito? –pregunto viendo el dije de orejas puntiagudas.

-Bueno... no, se suponía que debía ser un lobo... pero... aghh... que tonto, no logre hacer eso bien. No soy muy bueno para este tipo de cosas. Esta bien sino te gusta –le aseguro con una mano sobre la frente, enojado consigo mismo por su error.

-¿Qué? No, no. ¡Claro que me gusta! me parece muy lindo, sobre todo que lo hayas hecho para mi –le desmintió enrojecida de las mejillas y olvidando completamente la pelea anterior- y dime ¿Por qué un lobo?

-No se mucho sobre culturas humanas... pero si mal no recuerdo, para muchas tribus indígenas el lobo era visto como un animal protector y sabio, a diferencia de cómo se le vio después de la colonización y... ¿ya te estoy aburriendo?

-No, para nada –contesto sincera, con su codo recargado sobre su rodilla- por favor sigue.

-El punto era que quería darte un amuleto... algo que te protegiera en caso de que...

-Pero Chrno –dijo acercándose con el rostro afligido a unos centímetros del de su demonio- yo no quiero que nada mas que tú me proteja.

No solo eso... ella tampoco quería nadie mas que él a su lado. Con su sonrisa, con su timidez, con la calidez de sus ojos...

Y aun así estaba insegura de ella misma, conocía sus propios pensamientos hacia él, pero todavía no sabia si estaba lista para "aquello" y menos en estas condiciones, tenia miedo, pero aun así estaba completamente conciente... de la atracción hacia él y la de él hacia ella con cada centímetro mas que sus rostros se iban acercando.

Ella necesitaba saber si estaba lista... lo necesitaba saber ahora.

Chrno no podía responder nada ante gran proximidad que los rostros de ambos estaban, aunque su cabeza le decía que parara, que se iba a arrepentir... que no debía cruzar esa línea que los separaba a ambos... pero aun siendo un cuerpo astral, este mando muy lejos la tal "línea", y se siguió acercando sin importar nada, solo hambriento de la chica... de probarla aunque fuera una locura, aunque fuese una sola vez...

Ambos se miraban con intensidad, y extrañamente estaban seguros y concientes de que las intenciones del otro eran las mismas. Perro aun así no podían continuar... aunque prácticamente sus rostros ya se tocaban en la nariz y el aliento frió de uno golpeaba los labios del otro.

Todo se resolvió cuando Rosette vio un dejo de duda en Chrno, y haciendo de lado las cursilerías y conservadorismos ella fue la que lo beso primero.

El beso empezó como un simple contacto, torpe y tímido de parte de ella... oficialmente nunca había besado a nadie bien, no contaba aquel beso rápido que le dio al mismo chrno cuando enfermo, que fue mas que nada fue un simple y corto contacto de labios; ni tampoco Aion, quien mas que haberla besado lo que había hecho era imponer y presionar su boca contra la suya. Este pensamiento la hizo estremecer de asco, y por un segundo sintió que Chrno lo tomo como un rechazo, pero ella habida y presurosa lo tomo del cuello y profundizo mas el beso...

Y la hizo temblar debajo de su piel, el sentir como los labios del demonio se movían enseñándole lo que era un beso de verdad, y que pronto le mostraron mas, cuando sintió la lengua del demonio rozando sus labios y sin tener idea de cómo lo supo sin previo conocimiento lo dejo pasar a su boca, donde la hizo suya y desato millones de mariposas en su estomago ¡Dios, nunca se había sentido así!

Definitivamente lo sabia ahora... estaba lista para cualquier cosa.

Fue algo totalmente mágico ¿Cuánto duro¿Segundos... minutos...? nunca lo suficiente. Porque cuando ella empezó a gemir sin darse cuenta, el demonio fue golpeado por la cruel realidad, y se separo de ella con rapidez...

-Lo siento... esto no debió haber pasado –declaro asustado.

¿Qué demonios le sucedía¿¿Cómo es que la había besado?? Esto no estaba nada bien... y menos cuando el mismo no lograba sacarse de la mete la figura casi desnuda de Rosette, y todo el calo que le hizo sentir...

-¿Qué...? –pregunto Rosette, todavía perdida

-Na...nada. Solo olvida que paso esto.

Rosette lo miro triste... pero todavía seguía tan abrumada que no podía pensar con claridad.

-Esta... esta bien –se decidió a responder al final.

Deprimida pero todavía sintiéndose agitada por ese beso tan maravilloso que la hizo sentir tantas cosas, y de verdad no sabia cuantas mas a Chrno, se acurruco silenciosa en el suelo. A pesar de la negativa del demonio, que ahora volvía a su asiento, ya estaba segura que él también sentía algo muy fuerte por ella.

Solo era cosa de no empujarlo tanto... y él solo caería.

Con una sonrisa tonta y abrazando un sentimiento que revoloteaba en su estomago, tan solo por la presencia del joven a unos metros mas, alejados de ella. Rosette, cerro los ojos y se dispuso a dormir sin soñar. No era necesario, teniéndolo a él cerca.

**XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX**

Chrno se levanto agitado por un mal sueño. Pero volvió a respirar tranquilo al ver a su lado a Rosette.

En el transcurso de la noche al parecer ambos se habían dejado caer sobre el suelo en su sueño y se habían acurrucado en los brazos del otro buscando un poco de calor cuando la fogata se había acabado.

Ahora Chrno sentía un poco de lastima por Rosette que había tenido que desgarrar mas de la mitad de su falda para cubrirle sus heridas; aunque al parecer eso no la inquietaba mucho porque dormía despreocupadamente con los brazos extendidos y roncando con fuerza, solo como ella lo sabia hacer.

Chrno se sonrió. Tal vez sonaría extraño pero extrañaba escucharla roncar. Para los oídos de muchas monjas debió haber sido una tortura nocturna, pero para los de Chrno, era un símbolo de que noche tras noche ella estaba bien, tranquila y relajada. Aun en su sueño el agudizaba sus odios para siempre asegurarse que ella estuviera bien, hasta el punto que eso se volvió una costumbre imprescindible para su descanso.

Cambiando de posición Rosette se movió en su sueño, y dejo de roncar, marcando una total diferencia en su rostro que ahora tenia una expresión angelical.

El demonio se sonrojo un poco al pensar en cosas muy indebidas, y al recordar el encuentro de ambos en el río y el beso de hace un rato...

"La línea… Chrno, recuerda esa delgada línea… Rosette es tu amiga, tu compañera… no alguien a quien se le puede mirar así"

Afligido suspiro. Por mas que pensara lo que quisiera, le era imposible el poder dejar de sentir lo que sentía.

Dejándose caer un poco mas en la tentación bajo su rostro hasta el de ella, solo unos centímetros casi como para que sus labios se encontraran de nuevo…

Pero no sucedió nada, él no era tan ruin como Aion u otros demonios... el ya no pensaba ni en poder siquiera robarle otro beso, por mucho que lo deseara.

Y solo se quedo ahí viéndola, y conteniendo casi la respiración, para que ella no fuese a despertar.

-Rosette… -suspiro su nombre con cariño.

-Te amo… -confeso por fin, al saber que esta era la única forma en que se atrevería a decírselo- siempre lo he hecho… y siempre lo haré. Pero tú... te mereces algo mejor.

Y cerró sus ojos alejándose de ella, antes de que la tentación lo fuese a convencer de besarla de nuevo.

-¿Interrumpo algo? –dijo una voz masculina desde la entrada de la cueva.

Los sentidos dormidos de Chrno por fin se aguzaron para percibir al intruso que con total descaro ahora pasaba.

Un joven de cabello café y ojos azules, que aunque lo miraba con una sonrisa, Chrno era perfectamente capaz de percibir el fuerte odio que el otro emanaba hacia su persona.

**XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX**

**Ya me imagino lo que primero me van a decir... ¡Maten a Rael por entrometido! Y otro poco mas a mi por dejarlos así Jaja pero para eso esta el siguiente capitulo ¬w¬**

**Sobre lo del lobo...nah, no pude resistirme, estuve buscando y buscando algo de simbología nativa para protección, y pues lo que mejor que encontre para ello fue el lobo n.n ¡nada tiene que ver conmigo eh!**

**Este capi siento que puse mucho relleno, algunos cliches y otro poco de cursilería pero espero que les haya gustado... porque pronto las cosas se van a poner color de hormiga en el infierno, así que esperen un mayor calvario para nuestros protagonistas. Muahaha**

**XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX**

**Capitulo 14**

"**Horns and wings"**

**Chrno a pesar de ser un demonio siempre ha tenido una personalidad paciente y comprensiva... pero cuando conoce a Rael, se da cuenta que hasta él es capaz de llegar a limites insospechados, a pesar de que desea regresar a la chica a su hogar.**

**Mientras que el otro por su lado esta dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para "salvarla" de las garras del mal.**

**Y cuando dos personas tan diferentes convergen en un mismo lugar el resultado es indudable. ¡Pelea!**

**Jajaja Hasta aquí llega el capitulo de esta quincena, y vuelvo a agradecer a todos lo lectores que me dejan reviews y a los que no también n.n**

**¡Nos vemos dentro de quince días!**


	15. Horns and wings

**Nota del Autor:**

**Dios mio que verguenza!!!**

**Antes que nada me quiero disculpar para los que leyeron este mismo capitulo pero con fecha sabado.**

**¡Estaba lleno de errores! Fue mi horrible, maldita y estupida**** culpa por andar metiendo en mi USB la versión de borrador y no la real. Y no fijarme después de ello por andarme peleando con la pagina de ff para subir el capitulo. **

**Aghh. Pero esta ya es la buena. Así que olvidense de la otra actualización, ****y en serio no saben ****cuanto, cuanto siento este ****terrible error.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**¡Hola, ya es quincena y ya llegue! Jaja De este capítulo en adelante les puedo prometer una cosa bien segura: sangre, sangre y más sangre muahahah**

**Espero que a muchos lectores les guste este capi, un sondeo general me hace pensar que al menos algunas partes de él las van a amar y otras a odiar, pero por lo pronto, dejo los agradecimientos de cada cap.**

Setsuna17 (jaja ya verás todo el montón de cosas que ocurrirán en los siguientes capítulos) Kassandra Caldina (jaj el otro cap no fue lemmon solo fue un entremés, en los próximos capitulos veras que Chrno si prende el calentador y si que se baña) yanska (hola, si es cierto vamos juntos a revivir este archivo, luego vere que otras historia publico si mi escuela me lo permite n.n ¡gracias por tu frescura en cada revi!) Lady Golden (ahorita te va a caer bien Pandemonium, pero esperate para otros capitulos y veras sus verdaderas intenciones x.x Rael no perdera sus mugrosas alas pero igual lo van a traer de trapeador XD) Azka (jaj todas envidiamos a Rosette, pero porfa come y duerme, todavia no se acaba el fic) Gemisaga (claro que continuo el fic,y pues jaja si le van a dar una barrida a Rael por entrometido) y k-chan (Gracias por seguirme siempre en est fic, tus teorias van muy bien encaminadas, y si el otro capitulo fue totalmente de trancision pero lo bueno hasta después)

**Ya terminados los agradecimientos les dejo el capitulo n.n**

**-INFERNI E PARADISO-**

**Capitulo 014**

"**Horns and wings"**

-¿La santa ha tomado su decisión? –hizo eco la pregunta por todo lo ancho de la cámara del juicio final.

-Ella ya había tomado esa resolución desde antes de que iniciara su viaje –respondió uno de los encapuchados.

-Esperábamos esa resolución –comento otro encapuchado

-¿Pero, esta bien? El quedarnos solo con los brazos cruzados –inquirió con preocupación otro.

-Este es solo otro plan de nuestro señor. Y nosotros solo le servimos, así que cualquier cosa que él decida, esta bien para nosotros –los acallo como siempre el encapuchado de en medio.

Y todo se mantuvo en un pulcro silencio hasta que las puertas de la entrada se abrieron con violencia, y por las escaleras bajo con pasos furiosos un joven de cabellos rubios.

-¿Cómo es eso de que piensan dejar a mi hermana en el infierno? –pregunto el jovende nombre Joshua, conteniendo lo más que podía su furia.

-Tu hermana tomó esa decisión por si misma –le respondió otro de os hombres de blanco.

Joshua se llevo una mano al frente y se volvió a dirigir a la corte.

-Mi hermana es impulsiva… ella ahora cree que quedarse ahí esta bien, pero después se dará cuenta de que todo fue un terrible error. ¡Por favor! Tráiganla de vuelta antes de que algo realmente malo le pase o por lo menos, algo que desearía nunca recordar –comento sombrío bajando la vista.

-Su hermana sabe muy bien como es el infierno. Por esa razón se le dio un lapso de 24 horas infernales para llegar hasta ahí. Y créanos que ella ha visto todo lo que tenía que ver.

-¿Qui… quieren decir que desde el principio pudieron llevarla directamente con Chrno sin tardarse tanto? –pregunto atónito el joven.

-Ella habría tomado la misma decisión… pero necesitaba estar preparada.

-No cambien las razones, ustedes simplemente estuvieron jugando con ella –dijo temblando de rabio el chico rubio- no importa todo lo que ella ha dado, todo lo que yo di. ¡Inclusive ahora! Cuando mi familia y amigos les ayudamos para contener "ese" problema que tienen con el infierno.

Dijo refiriéndose a las manifestaciones de maldad que se habían dado en el cielo y a los ángeles infectados que habían logrado controlar él, azmaria e inclusive la hermana kate con sus habilidades de exorcistas, junto a la ayuda de todos los demás.

-Pero veo que no tiene punto hablar con ustedes. Con su permiso –fue lo último que dijo antes de retirarse del blanco salón.

-El no entenderá –dijo uno de los encapuchados.

-Eso también era necesario.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

En el cielo, Joshua caminaba más frustrado de lo que llego a la cámara del juicio… él sabía muy bien que eso ocurriría. Aun cuando no paso el final de su vida con su hermana, no era tan estupido como para no darse cuenta que para que alguien hiciera todo el sacrificio de ir al infierno y quedarse ahí, era porque se amaba mucho a otra persona. Él debía de respetar eso, pero… también amaba a su hermana. Y la quería a su lado.

El ex apóstol se encontraba cavilando sobre eso mientras bajaba las largas escalinatas cuando una vocecilla lo llamo desde una esquina.

-¿Quieres volver a verla? –dijo un niño de nueve años con ropa vieja y deslavada como de los años veinte, no tan desconocida para Joshua, que vivio sus largas decadas.

-¿De que estas hablando? –pregunto suspicaz el joven rubio.

-De tu hermana. La santa.

Por algun motivo el ex apostol ya no sintio desconfianza del niño, y hasta se podria sentir que lo recorrio una extraña seguridad hacia él.

-Si –acepto bajando la cabeza- ¿sabes de alguna forma para traerla de vuelta?

El niño negó mudamente con la cabeza.

-Traerla, no… verla.

-¿Verla¿Cómo?

-En el momento adecuado –fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de saltar los escalones juguetonamente de dos en dos.

-Es… espera ¿Cómo que en el momento adecuado? –pregunto joshua aturdido por su repentina acción.

-Ya lo veras -fue lo ultimo que dijo el niño antes de irse corriendo.

Joshua no lo siguio, sabia que solo le quedaba esperar.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Las noches en el noveno infiernos siempre estaban cargadas de tormentas y ventiscas de nieve, creadas para causar la desesperación en los pobres condenados que después de recibir los castigos en la cruz y de que su carne todavía sensible al dolor fuese alimento de los despiadados cuervos infernales, se congelaran "vivos" una, y otra, y otra vez.

Pero la desesperación de Chrno distaba mucho de la tormenta de afuera.

-¿Quién eres tu? –pregunto con tono amenazante, y colocándose a la defensiva delante de la joven que dormía plácidamente junto a la fogata que había secado sus ropas la noche anterior.

-¿Chrno? –pregunto una soñolienta Rosette, recién despertada ante los gritos del otro.

-Rosette, quédate atrás, hay alguien en la cueva... y es peligroso –comento bajando la voz, al tiempo que sus ojos dorados adquirieron un poco de color plateado al utilizar su poder demoniaco para medir la fuerza de su contrincante.

Rosette asustada se levanto de golpe y aunque intento colocarse al lado de él; fallando en ello porque la cola metálica, que residía debajo de la larga y morada trenza del joven demoniaco, la tomo con presura por la cintura adivinando su movimiento. Pero aun así no evito que lograse colocarse de puntillas y ver e rostro blanco de Rael siendo iluminado maquiavélicamente por la fogata.

-¡Oh, carajo¡Es ese idiota! –murmuro entre dientes Rosette.

-¿Qué...? –pero antes de que el demonio pudiese formular su pregunta, el joven de cabello castaño se la respondió.

-Magdalena. Me alegra saber que estas bien y que los monstruos malditos de este infierno no te han ultrajado –dijo con su usual tono animado- Se te nota en la cara que sigues virgen

-Como siempre un disgusto tremendo en verte, Rael –comenzó a enojarse Rosette mientras se colocaba al lado de Chrno, quien aunque tenía sus reservas se relajo un poco al ver que la chica reconocía al intruso.

-Rosette ¿Conoces a este tipo? –pregunto confundido el demonio de cabello violeta.

-Este… bueno... –comenzó a balbucear la rubia, y mejor se aclaro la garganta, y camino hasta en medio de los dos para hacerles las presentaciones.

-Es una larga historia, Chrno. Pero... –y con una mano invitadora lo señalo y dijo- Chrno este es Rael, un ángel; Rael este es Chrno... y supongo ya lo has de conocer.

Al demonio no le gustaba la sonrisa que el otro le mostraba porque podía sentir las grandes cantidades de energía llena de odio que emanaban detrás de ella. Pero aun así, si Rosette confiaba en él era todo lo que le bastaba.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte, Rael –dijo con sincera amabilidad extendiéndole la mano.

El otro la miro por un segundo y luego haciendo una cara de asco comento.

-¿De verdad esperas que te toque la mano¿A ti engendro impuro del pecado y la maldad?

Chrno bajo su mano un poco apenado y con u ligero rubor de vergüenza; lo que ocasionó la furia de Rosette.

-¡Oye zoquete cuida tus palabras! O yo misma te arranco las alas y se las regalo a algún indigente. Porque estas muy equivocado si crees que porque no tengo mis poderes no te voy a romper la nariz si es necesario.

-Rosette, basta. Esta bien, estoy acostumbrado a esto –le espeto Chrno con una sonrisa apenada, que ahora mas que enojo le conmovió a Rosette... ¿Cómo es que alguien podía dejarse acostumbrar a ese tipo trato?- Además es de esperarse… los ángeles y los demonios no nos llevamos muy bien, eso es algo bien sabido… Mejor dime ¿que clase de relación tienen los dos?

-Bueno... es complicado y...

Rael la callo al tomarla de la cintura y acercarla a si mismo en un abrazo seductor.

-La verdad no queríamos dar explicaciones frente a un "tipo" como tú, pero en realidad somos **amantes.**

Rosette y Chrno se quedaron helados de la impresión, casi hasta el punto que sus quijadas se pudiesen haber caído al suelo, por lo abiertas que quedaron sus bocas.

Y el demonio pregunto con una voz que no esperaba que sonara tan profunda y amenazadora como lo hizo.

-¿¿QUÉ??

-Ya me… -Rael, iba a empezar arrogante como siempre; pero Rosette descargó su puño sobre la cabeza del ángel y se alejo de su abrazo.

-¡Chrno no le hagas caso a este imbecil¡En realidad él es mi ángel guardián¡Y uno pésimo porque es un bueno para nada!

-¡Pues te he cuidado mas que el¡Ya van dos veces que te asesina! -renegó el angel.

-¡Eso fue un C-O-N-T-R-A-T-O¡Idiota¡Y claro tú me cuidaras muy bien, después de provocar que millones de demonios me persiguieran por todo el infierno!

-Todo fue por una buena causa –dijo asintiendo con la cabeza- además- levanto su pulgar en señal que todo estaba bien- ¡Yo se que eres indestructible!

-¡Pues no lo creas tanto, idiota! –grito Rosette arrojando sus manos sobre su cuello y empezando a asfixiarlo.

-¡Rosette! –la llamo Chrno, y la tomo por la cadera para separarla de su victima.

-¡Déjame Chrno¡Tengo mucha presión acumulada y esta es la mejor forma de desquitarla!

-Rosette cálmate –hablo cuerdo Chrno.

Rosette hubiese alegado mas, sino hubiera sido porque su ex contratista la tomo primero del rostro, despertando de nuevo es incomoda pero placentera atracción entre los dos.

-Rosette… debemos de pensar en frio. –le aconsejo en murmullo.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Él es tu ángel de la guardia ¿no?

-Si. Pero es…

-Él te podrá proteger.

Rosette sintió como un vacio en el estomago y casi hasta podía prever sin uso de habilidades a lo que Chrno quería llegar.

-Chrno, no me días que…

-Esta es tu oportunidad, es su trabajo protegerte; él te llevara al cielo –dijo con una esperanza triste en su voz.

-¿Cuántas veces te tendré que decir que…?

-Pero el demonio tiene razón, Rosette. –habló por fin el ángel, demostrando que siempre estuvo al tanto de su plática, aun cuando ambos se hubiese alejado hasta el otro extremo de la cueva- Es tiempo de que te lleve a donde perteneces. Es por eso que ahora estoy aquí… aunque debo decir que fastidiar al demonio ha sido igualmente de reconfortante. La verdadera razón por la que estoy y vine desde el principio aquí, es por ti.

-No me puedes obligar –le desafío Rosette, lista para pelear ante lo que fuera. 

-Ya es tiempo de dejar de jugar –le dijo un frio Rael, que no había conocido hasta ahora- Ya te he dejado hacer lo que quieras, por demasiado tiempo. ¡Hasta te deje rescatar a este… "ser"! –dijo señalando desdeñosamente con la cabeza a Chrno- y ya sea por que eres una santa y por tu naturaleza no lo podías dejar o por que en verdad sientes afecto por él… te deje hacerlo; te deje ser y hacer… solo para verte feliz. Pero ya es tiempo de despertar. Te vienes conmigo.

A Chrno no le gusto nada el tonito del supuesto ángel, pero por el bien de la chica y no ofenderlo más de lo que ya parecía estarlo con su presencia, él sencillamente se acerco al lado de Rosette y le esbozo una sonrisa.

-Tu ángel tiene razón… debes irte. El infierno es demasiado peligroso ahora que esta inestable, por favor, te lo pido… vuelve con tu familia.

-Pero Chrno… tú… -le renegó con voz quebrada pero fue silenciada por Rael de nuevo.

-¡Lo ves hasta la bestia sabe su lugar!

Rosette respiró hondo para tratar de olvidar la ultima oración del ángel y conteniendo su ira lo más que podía miro a los dos seriamente.

-Yo no pienso ir a ninguna parte. Y ya es momento de que ustedes dos, par de machos dejen de decidir sobre lo que es mejor para mí.

-Rosette, nosotros no… -empezó Chrno con voz suave.

-No te estoy preguntando, Magdalena. Tú te vienes conmigo –dijo autoritario Rael.

Y Chrno le lanzo una mirada de odio pero aun así continúo callado.

-Y yo te he dicho que no iré –repitió su estatuto cruzándose de brazos y pateando el piso.

El ángel también necesito contar hasta diez para advenirse a la actitud infantil de la chica.

-Haber dime ¿¿Qué esperas conseguir quedándote aquí?? Sola y sin la capacidad de utilizar tus poderes, no duraras ni dos segundos frente a los demonios.

-No estoy sola, idiota. Chrno esta conmigo.

-Ah, claro. ¿Y piensas confiar tu seguridad en un animal que te succiono tu vida como una sanguijuela?

Auch. Eso le dolió mucho a Chrno. Pero como siempre cuando uno callaba la otra hablaba. Y Rosette se puso en la defensiva otra vez.

-Él no me ha quitado nada que no le quisiera dar, ya te lo dije. Y fuera de eso, yo habría muerto hacia mucho antes sino fuera porque siempre estuvo durante todos esos años mi lado para protegerme. No que tú. Que nada mas te has aparecido un día, con todo tu discurso de héroe solo a joderme la existencia. No necesito mas razones que esas para confiar en Chrno y solo en él.

-No me compares con él, Magdalena. ¡No te atrevas, a decirme que este imbecil te ha protegido más que yo!

-¡No le digas imbecil, imbecil¡Y tienes razón no hay punto de comparación entre Chrno y tú¡El es mucho más hombre que tú para protegerme!

El demonio por su lado, no sabia si sentirse halagado o hacer alguna movida para que ambos lo dejaran de lado en su pelea. Pero iguale estaba listo para contener la furia de Rosette en cualquier caso.

-¡Escúchame bien¡No me vengas con esas tonterías¡No sabes lo que yo me he matado cuidándote durante tantos años¡¡O dime..¿¿Nunca te has preguntado como llegaste a los dieciséis después de la forma en que conduces un auto¡Por favor, ni Jesús seria capaz de negar que eso fuera un milagro!

"Buen punto" pensó Chrno, en un corto momento de empatía con el zoquete que le hablaba a Rosette…

Pero ella por su lado estaba llegando a su punto de quiebre… ya se le podía ver por la vena en su frente.

-¿¿Así que ahora vas a restregarme esas cosas en la cara¿¿Y que me dices de que te uniste a Rizzel o de la ropa que me diste para atraer a los demonios??

-¡Eso era para alejarte de él obviamente!

"¿Qué el que?" pensó horrorizado el demonio ojidorado, ya entendiendo lo que Rosette dijo antes, y sinceramente empezando a creer que lo mejor era ponerse en posición de defender a la chica mas que en contenerla.

-¡Pues mala suerte porque no me voy¡Me voy a quedar aquí! Y no es porque quiera que él me proteja, o por mi naturaleza de santa ¡o cualquier estupidez que se te ocurra!… ¡lo hago porque egoístamente lo amo y no me quiero separar desu lado!

Y se volteo con Chrno quien la miraba de forma rogativa, para que se detuviera. Mientras que por el otro lado Rael la miraba con sus azules ojos desorbitados ante la sorpresa y el horror.

-Chrno… por favor di algo, defiéndete, enójate ¡haz algo, mierda! Pero no bajes la cabeza e ignores esto… ni tampoco hagas como que nos sentiste nada cuando nos besamos… porque yo también sentí algo… algo que no quiero dejar atrás.

-Yo tampoco –acepto Chrno tomándola de la mano- pero… no puedo permitir esto… -y extendiendo su brazo le entrego la blanca mano de la chica al ángel de cabello castaño.

-No… Chrno… -murmuro Rosette con el corazón herido por el rechazo del demonio…

-No espero que me perdones… -empezó Chrno derrotado y descorazonado también- pero al menos quiero que encuentres la paz que mereces después de todo lo que sufriste.

Rael tomo a la chica de los hombros y la empezó a jalar hacia la salida de la cueva, mientras ella con mirada perpleja se dejo llevar sin oponer resistencia.

Ella creía que si le daba tiempo Chrno el aceptaría… pero ahora lo volvía a dejar ir, y a abrazar la idea de una existencia en soledad y sufrimiento.

Pero también era entendible su sentir… después de todo nadie quiere a su ser amado en el infierno…

-Espera… no… ¡Chrno! –y menos Rosette Christopher.

Y siguió gritando el nombre de su demonio, quien solo podía agachar la cabeza y apretar los puños para evitar correr detrás de ella. Igual Rosette no se rendiría y ahora golpeaba y pateaba a Rael para que la dejara volver.

¿Por qué ese tipo no podia verlo¿Por qué Chrno no podía entenderlo? Si todo era tan claro para ella. No podía encontrar paz sino era al lado de Chrno, no podía olvidar lo que habían vivido y sentido, y no podía dejar que las cosas acabaran de esta forma…

-¡Chrno¡¡No me quiero ir¡¡Te amo¡¡Carajo¡No me dejes ir así¡¡CHRNO!!!

Slap

Se oyó el ruido seco de la mano del ángel cayendo sobre la mejilla mojada de lágrimas de Rosette.

-Deja de degradarte de esa forma frente a un demonio, mujer –dijo Rael conteniendo lo mas que podía el resto de su furia.

Y tan canalizado estaba en ella, que no se percato cuando el puño de demonio cayó sobre su rostro lleno de fiereza.

-¿Chrno?

El joven de cabellos violetas se agacho sobre Rael y lo tomo de las solapas de su ropa.

-Escúchame bien, a mi me puedes degradar, golpear, ignorar o insultarme lo que se te antoje. ¡¡Pero a Rosette no le pones una mano encima!! Y escúchame bien imbecil… estas muy equivocado si crees que te voy a dejar hacerle lo que se te antoje.

¡Ese era su Chrno!, pensó feliz Rosette aun cuando su mejilla le ardía.

-Rosette... ¿estas bien? –pregunto Chrno incorporándose de nuevo al lado de su santa. Y con un timbre de culpa en la voz.

La chica asintió feliz con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes. Se me quitara rápido.

-Me alegra... ¿me perdonarías por ser tan idiota y dejarte ir?

Rosette sonrió aun más y volvió a asentir.

-Pero... ¿esto significa que me dejaras quedarme a tu lado?

En los ojos del demonio todavía se veían vestigios de duda, pero aun así asintió. Recibiendo como aprobación un abrazo efusivo de la chica.

-No te emociones tanto. Todavía no se si esto es lo mejor... –y mirando en sus azules orbes añadió- lo único que se es que lo mas importante para mi es protegerte.

Ambos se sonrieron en odio de ese mutuo abrazo, hasta que súbitamente los ojos de Chrno se volvieron dos rendijas que alertaban peligro y alejo a Rosette de sus brazos, haciendo que accidentalmente cayese al suelo. Para cuando la chica abrió los ojos, se encontró a unos metros no muy lejos de ella a Chrno con los brazos sobre el rostro en una posición defensiva de un enfurecido Rael que intentaba atinar algún golpe sobre el demonio que igualara al que el otro hizo; ya que habia sido dado con tal fuerza que ahora tenía la nariz rota y sangrante, además de que su mandíbula se veía bastante maltrecha.

Él la había alejado para protegerla. Movida por esto Rosette intento hacer algo para separarlos. Lo cual encontró imposible cuando ambos hombres se levantaron y empezaron a atisbarse puñetazos, golpes sucios y patadas; por un momento paso por la cabeza de la chica que era muy genial el tener a dos chicos guapos peleándose por ella... pero pronto se saco esa idea de la cabeza cuando se dio cuenta lo peligrosos que eran sus golpes, porque de vez en cuando al fallar alguno terminaba golpeando la pared de piedra, con una fuerza titánica, que destraba esa sección hasta hacerla añicos.

Así que la joven rubia descarto la idea de acercárseles demasiado y se limito a los gritos y rabietas.

-¡VAMOS, CORTEN CON ESTO PAR DE ZOQUETES!HEY, SE VAN A MATAR POR POCO SESOS YA DEJENLO!

Varios gritos, muchos huesos rotos y media cueva destruida, la pelea termino llevando al trió hasta las afueras, sobre la blanca nieve.

Hasta que por fin la chica logro intervenir al colocarse entre los dos aprovechando un corto receso que crearon para verse con odio y tomar aire.

-¡Ustedes dos ya terminen con esto¿¿Qué piensan conseguir??

-Algo de dignidad para empezar, no dejare que ningún demonio de baja categoría me golpee -se quejo Rael limpiandose con la manga de su camisa la sangre todavia fresca.

-Puedes seguir con tus insultos. Pero yo ya no dejare que te lleves a Rosette. No pienso dejarla sola con alguien como tú -

-¿protegerla? Ja no me hagas reír. Desde que te conozco no has hecho otra cosa más que lastimarla y quitarle cada segundo de su vida. Tú eres el que se debería de llamar ángel de la muerte. Es por eso que yo he venido a salvarla... de esa enferma obsesión que te tiene, porque no se puede llamar de otra forma a lo que ella siente por ti.

-Se llama amor, imbecil.

-¿Y tu idea de salvarla tiene que ver con hacerle daño? -le espeto el demonio.

-Estoy dispuesto ha hacer ciertos sacrificios para salvarla... aunque eso signifique acabar con lo que queda de su vida.

Chrno al escuchar esas palabras se coloco rápidamente a la defensiva enfrente de Rosette y con los cabellos de la nuca erizados le advirtió en voz grave.

-Nunca dejare que la toques.

-¿Por qué¿Por qué es tuya?

-Si. Ella es mi Rosette -le desafio el demoniode cabello violeta.

-Así que por fin te salio lo animal -lo provocó Rael.

-¡Basta ambos! Debe de haber una forma civilizada de hablar. No puede ser que se la vayan a pasar peleando como un par... de... de... -¿Perros¿Gatos?- humanos...

-La chica tiene razón... es tiempo de dejar de hacer el calentamiento.

-Así es.

Rael alzo su mano para aparecer frente a sí mismo una enorme y reluciente espada con varias runas que parecían ser de origen celestial. Mientras que Chrno convirtió su brazo izquierdo en una enorme espada de hueso y metal.

Y en lo que menos dura un suspiro ambos hombres se dirigieron corriendo a una velocidad asombrosa el uno contra el otro, levantando sus filosas armas para azotar un letal golpe.

Rosette inconscientemente cerró los ojos y aparto la mirada. Al abrir los ojos se encontró a Chrno y a Rael en posiciones contrarias , cada uno parado casi como si nada hubiese pasado... casi la misma tensión que la chica había sentido en aquel día cuando Aion y Chrno pelearon derivando en la rápida muerte de uno y la paulatina y dolorosa del otro.

Hasta que el viento gélido dio los resultados de la pelea, cuando paso por el rostro de ambos. En rael mostrando una herida que empezaba a sangrar en su mejilla izquierda. Y en Chrno, al separarse de la altura de su nuca la larga trenza que con tanto ahincó la chica peinó.

-Parece que por fin te vas a poner serio, demonio.

-No voy a volver a darme la espalda mientras la ofendes e intentas lastimarla.

-¡Vamos chicos! Aquí por la que se están peleando es por mí. ¡Y ya quiero que terminen con esto! Tenemos que calmarnos, y hablar esto como personas racionales; prometo que ya dejare de comportarme como una niña, y escuchare las razones de ambos.

Pero los dos la ignoraban; cada uno concentrado en su odio hacia el otro y preparando su cuerpo para el siguiente ataque. La chica exasperada levantó los brazos y gritó.

-¡Por favor, ustedes son unos seres con una mayor capacidad de raciocinio y de fuerza!

-En eso la chica tiene razón. –comento Rael frio y ahorita dejando ver su odio hacia el demonio sin restricciones.

-Siempre –le respondió Chrno.

-¡Esto hay que arreglarlo como nuestras especies lo han venido haciendo desde hace milenios! –vocifero el ángel liberando un par de enormes alas grises casi negras.

-Es lo único en que me permitiré estar de acuerdo contigo –señalo el demonio de cabello violeta, también dejando ver sus oscuras alas negras de murciélago- Rosette, hazte a un lado. No quiero que salgas lastimada –comentó Chrno sin quitarle los ojos de encima a su adversario y son su mano humana movió a la chica del camino hacia un lado del camino.

-Es… esperen yo no me refería a eso cuando… -intento alegar la chica.

Ambos hombres daban vueltas frente al otro como leones enjaulados que ni muertos se darían la espalda.

-Es verdad –acepto Rael al comentario de Chrno, ignorando de nuevo a la chica- no quiero causarte mas sufrimiento del necesario, Rosette.

-¡Como si dejara que la vuelvas a tocar! –grito enardecido el demonio

Las espadas de ambos chocaron en el aire, produciendo un chispazo y posteriormente un silbido metálico, que llego a sonar casi como un lamento.

-¡Basta¡Chrno por favor, detente! –Suplico razonando con el mas cuerdo de los dos- ¡tu siempre has sido mas listo que yo, no te comportes así!

Pero el joven de ojos dorados tenía toda su atención en su enemigo, listo para cualquier movimiento. En esos momentos Chorno se dejaba llevar por sus instintos y se encontraba listo para la batalla. Tal y como se lo habían enseñado.

Los segundos que duró ese ataque visual y de fuerza, espada contra espada, parecieron casi minutos por la densa tensión del ambiente. Pero aun así fue inesperado para Rosette el momento en el que con brutalidad ambos contrincantes se empujaron hacia el lado contrario y después extendieron sus vastas alas, unas con plumas y las otras con piel, pero ambas ahora negras como la misma oscuridad.

La batalla se transfirió al aire y con furia siguieron arremetiendo el uno contra el otro, aun cuando subieron tanto en altura que lo único que podía ver, la pobre chica santa, eran un par de haces de luz que cual relámpagos chocaban.

-¡Eso lárguense par de idiotas¡¡Peleen hasta sacarse un ojo¡Par de machos estupidos! –gritaba a la nada, la rubia, porque estaba segura que no la escuchaban. Sino lo habían hecho en tierra menos en aire.

-No deberías e enojarte tanto con ellos. Son hombres. Tampoco les pidas milagros –le aconsejo una voz cantora a su espalda.

Rosette tomada por sorpresa soltó un grito, pero al segundo se calmo, al ver que quien le había hablado no era mas que una chica gato, que aparte de no parecer demasiado fuerte estaba amarrada con una soga alrededor de su cuerpo.

A Rosette esto le intrigo, y mas el hecho de que por su rostro, diera la impresión de mostrarse bastante calmada y feliz en esa situación.

-¡SIPI! Los machos no importa de qué especie vengan. Siempre, siempre, siiiiiiiiiiempre hacen lo mismo. Les encanta pelearse por todo: por comida, territorio y…. ¡claro que por hembras! Waaaaa ¡que genial¿Te das cuenta¿Te das cuenta?¡Se están peleando por ti! Si yo estuviera en tus zapatos me compraría unas palomitas y me sentaría a disfrutar de la función –comento la pequeña joven de orejas puntiagudas con tanta rapidez, que a Rosette le costo trabajo entender todo lo que decía.

-Espera un segundo…. ¿tú quien eres? –pregunto con lentitud Rosette, sobándose la cabeza.

Le molestaba recordar de alguna parte a la chica. pero al mismo tiempo no la lograba ubicar bien.

-¿Uhm¿Yo¡Oh claro tu no me conoces en tu segunda vida¡Soy Shader y…!

-Un segundo ¿Shader? –La detuvo con una mano en el aire - ¿Tú estabas con Aion¿No? –pregunto desconfiada, al recordar en un lapso corto su memoria "como Magdalena"; y después como Rosette, aquel terrible día en que Aion despertó sus poderes de santa.

Allí había estado esta joven gato… y no eran muy gratos los recuerdos, si se tomaba en cuenta, que la última vez que la vio había asesinado a sangre fría a inocentes apóstoles.

-¿Eh? Si. Pero ya no… No sé si te enteraste, pero como que nos traiciono a mis camaradas y a mi –le dijo todavía con esa sonrisa tan segura de sí misma.

-Aun así ¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti? –indagó todavía con mucha desconfianza.

-Oye, yo soy la que está atada –obvió. Y en realidad, aquellas sogas se veían bastante apretadas sobre el pequeño cuerpo de la demonio felina, tanto que la rubia se llego a preguntar si podía respirar bien. Igual aquí eso no importaba mucho. Tambien estaba muierta.

-Buen punto ¿Cómo llegaste a esto? –preguntó relajándose un poco.

-Malos negocios –respndio con las orejas bajas.

-Vaya… de todas formas, eres el último de mis problemas comparada con ese par de cabezas hueca que se están matando.

-Ya te dije. Son un par de súper waa machos que te desean –exclamo con su voz infantil llena de entusiasmo.

-Si… uno me desea matar y el otro me desea lejos. Qué suerte la mía…. –comento la rubia desanimada.

-Y sin embargo ambos están ahí arriba peleándose por ti –razono feliz la chica gato.

-Supongo que me debería de sentir halagada ¿no? –acepto con una sonrisa incierta Rosette.

-¡Claro! Solo que… -bajo otra vez las orejas Shader- me preocupa un poco Chrno.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Es que ese Rael… no es un ángel normal.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

El frio y nublado cielo del infierno se veía partido por dos persistentes rayos que se golpeaban entre si.

Dos rayos que si vistos de cerca tenian la forma de un par de monstruos llenos de fuerza bestial.

Esa batalla aérea era una de las más salvajes que había sobrellevado el demonio, aun mas que la que efectuó contra Joshua, en su estado demencial; pero este tipo era un adversario bastante difícil que no le daba tregua y que lo atacaba sin piedad, y con un genuino odio e ira contenida contra él…

Pero pcoco faltaba para que el demonio terminara igual, y perdiese el control sobre sus actos, después de ver como trato a Rosette y lo que dijo pensaba hacerle… aun así, sin importar cuán enojado estuviese con ese "ángel", no podía dejarse llevar por ese estado de inconsciencia que mostraba su lado más bestial, porque en un lugar como el infierno lleno de tanta influencia maligna no sabía cuánto podría mantener a raya sus instintos demoniacos.

Todavía le era difícil olvidar la adrenalina, y el tacto del líquido espeso que había sido la sangre de todos aquellos demonios, que cuyos cuerpos adornaban el lugar donde cometieron el error de enfrentarse a él.

Sin embargo no iba a ceder, y solo le quedaba como opción sostener su defensa y pensar con la cabeza fría el siguiente ataque, por lo menos tenia la ventaja de pensar cuerdo, porque por lo que se veía del ángel, el se encontraba atestándole ataques fúricos, continuos y sin una estrategia fija... pero que igual le hacían pasar momentos tan tensos, que hasta con su cola de metal tenía que crear una defensa.

Y sin darse cuenta esos ataques lo conducían peligrosamente contra las cadenas montañas, donde si lo acorralaba, se podría convertir en una presa segura.

Rael detuvo su ataque unos segundos y todavía con el rostro lleno de sangre, empezó a pronunciar unos extraños rezos frente a su espada. Chrno lo miro perplejo, nunca habiendo peleado contra un ángel no sabía que esperar, pero podía presentir que nada bueno era lo que Rael hacía…

Y tenía razón, porque la espada de su adversario se volvió de un color rojo vivo, casi como hierro ardiendo; y con un sencillo movimiento que blandió, la espada emitió una descarga de energía que por pocos centimetros y le daba a Chrno, sino fuese porque sus reflejos eran más rápidos.

Ahora si, el combate se volvió más difícil. Sin la capacidad de enfrentarse cuaerpo a cuerpo, Chrno perdía una gran ventaja.

Tal vez era tiempo de utilizar sus poderes para detener el tiempo y acabar con esto rápido, antes de que alguno de esos ataques llegasen a lastimar a Rosette.

Pero cuando se concentro en liberarlo, no sucedió nada. Y sin importar que los posteriores segundos los utilizara para seguir intentándolo al mismo tiempo de huir de los ataques de la espada de Rael, nada sucedió.

El joven de ojos azules se detuvo un momento y empezó a reír.

-¿Qué sucede bestia¿Qué no eras el asesino de cien millones¿O es que acaso sin tu poder no eres nada?

"¿Cómo era que lo sabía?", se llego a preguntar Chrno.

El ángel sonrió más.

-No pongas esa cara. Es obvio que tu falta de poder es de mi conocimiento… después de todo. Soy Azrael, asesino de cien mil demonios.

Ese era un nombre que conocia bien, Chrno. Y muchos otros demonios en pandemonium.

-¿El ángel de la muerte? -repitió sorprendido el joven de cabello violeta.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-Hace mucho, mucho, pero muchísimo tiempo. Antes de que incluso yo naciera. Ángeles y demonios peleaban todo el tiempo y por todo. Cielo e infierno viendo que sus fuerzas eran mermadas pero ninguno de los dos cedía… hicieron un trato. En el que ambos bandos no se atacarían directamente, y terminarían utilizando a la humanidad de por medio para ganar –explicó Shader.

Mientras una atenta Rosette se encontraba sentada sobre la fría nieve, escuchándola con atención.

-Por lo que se tu ángel guardián es realmente uno de los más antiguos que hay. El peleó en esas antiguas batallas de las que te hablo, y cargo consigo el titulo de arcángel, en aquel tiempo. Aunque no haya nacido en esa época, pocos son los demonios que no conocen al menos su nombre gracias a la fama que se gano por su fiereza y crueldad contra los de mi especie.

-No tenía idea de que él fuese tan conocido –expreso la chica rubia, con sincera sorpresa.

-uhum, yo creo que si debiste escuchar algo o al menos debiste conocerlo por las estatuas que hay en los mausoleos de él. Porque el verdadero nombre de tu angel, es Azrael, **el primer ángel de la muerte** que existió.

Rosette se quedo tan sorprendida que abrió la boca e intento decir algo pero nada le salía. Y se dejo llevar por esa pasmosidad unos segundos. Hasta que le ganó la histería.

-¿¿Qué¿¿Todo este tiempo me ha estado cuidando la muerte¿¿¿Y ahora deje que se enfrentara contra mi pobre Chrno¡??? arte… aparte…! -tembló bajando la cabeza- ¡Es un anciano rabo verde de quien sabe cuántos milenios de edad!

-Chrno tampoco tiene veinte años –comento Shader.

-¡Debo hacer algo¡No puedo dejar que Chrno lo enfrente! –Rosette la ignoro.

-Hui¡que linda tevés cuando te preocupas! Pero no hay razón, Rael está fuera de forma. Chrno también tiene su oportunidad.

-¿A qué te refieres? –esperanzada Rosette se volvió a sentar.

-Bueno, escucha como una chica buena sin interrumpir primero –Rosette le asintió con la cabeza- Como dije, él solo fue el **primer** ángel de la muerte y uno de los arcángeles más fuertesque existió en aquel tiempo. Pero en su genuino odio contra los demonios no acepto el pacto hecho. Y sin previo aviso un día el solo llego hasta las profundidades de Pandemónium y asesino a cien mil demonios. No dudo de que hubiese llegado con facilidad al record de Chrno, pero llegaron a tiempo sus camaradas a detenerlo. Eso le quito puntos al cielo, oh si, muchos, muchos puntos. Tanto que en ese nuevo juego que había inventado cielo e infierno por las almas de la humanidad, los ángeles ya no tenían permitido interferir tan directamente en los asuntos de la tierra, no tanto como los demonios. Es por eso que los demonios tienen mayores facilidades de cruzar de un mundo a otro. Bueno si nuestra madre lo quería.

Rosette la escuchaba totalmente atónita por lo contado.

-¿Y qué sucedió con Rael?

-Por su pecado cometido en contra de las leyes de Dios, él fue denigrado a ángel guardián para que así aprendiese a respetar la vida. Y sus poderes como ángel de la muerte le fueron revocados por completo. Y aun cuando siguen existiendo ángeles de la muerte hoy en día, estos son creados in alma, para no que la muerte no sea tentada por la pasión ni la parcialidad.

-¿Eso significa que Chrno si tiene una oportunidad contra Rael? –quiso verificar Rosette.

-¡Claro! –exclamó Shader feliz- creo que el único problema que tendrá será el uso de sus poderes como demonio. Una verdadera lastima porque esos poderes son geniales. Aparte de Aion, ningún demonio ha nacido con las capacidades de ese par. Son únicos.

La rubia sonrió.

-Estoy segura de que Chrno le ganara.

-Na ha, yo creo que será empate. Si te das cuenta por sus movimientos Chrno sigue dudando en atacar de forma seria.

-Aun así él le ganara –contrapunto Rosette.

-Te apuesto… humm –Shader volteo al suelo para buscar algo, y con sus pies, lo único que no tenia atado, movió un grupo de rocas frente a ella- tres rocas a un empate.

"¡Que tontería!" pensó Rosette. "Como si me importara unas estúpidas piedras"

-Chrno ganara, te apuesto el doble a que lo hace –no importaba que fueran unas mugrientas rocas, ese instinto para el juego y las apuestas de Rosette, no cedería.

-Trato, el doble o nada jaja –cantó la chica gato.

Rosette levantó la vista al cielo, se colocó sus manos en lso cosatados de su pequeña boa para gritar.

-¡Mas te vale que no me hagas perder seis piedras, Chrno!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chrno maldecía en su idioma natal. Rael lo estaba conduciendo hacia donde quería.

La pelea se estaba dando ahora en medio de la intrincada cadena de peñascos, abismos y nieve que eran las montañas.

Rael había desaparecido hacia unos segundos. Y el demonio respiraba agitado por el cansanciopero aun asi atento por el siguiente ataque.

No tardo en llegar. Rael aparecio en el costado izquierdo esperando atravesarlo con su espada sagrada.

Realmente un arremetida que no se esperaba Chrno, porque creyó que el otro lo preferiría seguir atacando a distancia. Lo más sensato, porque el demonio no desperdiciaría la oportunidad que le brindaba este movimiento tan erróneo.

Tomó el brazo del ángel y utilizando gran parte de su furia, se lanzo junto con él contra una pared de roca solida.

Los dos parecían intactos aun después del enorme hoyo que le crearon a la montaña. Y aun con el dolor a cuestas, Chrno, pero no permitió oportunidad a Rael, así que antesde que este reaccionara del impacto, él demonio de cabello violeta torcio su mano obligándolo a soltar la espada. Y después atacado por un acceso de furia lo empezó a agredir con sus puños limpios.

Él estaba lo suficientemente enojado como para matar a Rael ahí mismo, y estuvo a punto de perder la cordura pero se contuvo y tomo al ángel del cuello de sus ropas.

-¡Eres un imbécil! –le gritó a la cara.

-Y tú una bestia –le devolvió Rael, todavía altivo.

-¡Pude haberla dejado ir¡No sabes cuánto me tuve que hacer a la idea de perderla, todo para que estuviera al lado de su familia!

-Y aun así, la sigues reteniendo a tu lado, con ese deseo profano que le demuestras.

-¡Estúpido¡Tú solo ves lo que quieres¡Te juro que la habría dejado, sino hubieses empezado con eso de que querías matarla!

-Yo solo la quiero salvar. Tú eres el estúpido que no entiende nada. Lo único que deseo es rescatarla de un destino aun peor que el infierno mismo. ¡Solo me estas quitando tiempo!

-¡No me jodas¡Si en verdad la quieres ayudar no la habrías tratado como a una mujerzuela!

-¡Ya conozco a Magdalena¡No habría escuchado sino se le ordena!

-No conoces en nada a Rosette. Y ya deja de llamarla por ese nombre. Rosette y Magdalena son dos mujeres diferentes.

El gritarse de esa forma, de alguna extraña manera había aminorado un poco el coraje de ambos. O aunque sea lo suficiente como para que Chrno soltara a Rael.

El joven de cabello castaño, se limpio la sangre de su rostro y aliso su traje antes blanco ahora totalmente sucio. Pero había algo extraño en él, una sonrisa, una autentica sonrisa llena de malicia.

-Así que no lo sabes –dijo sonriendo aun más.

-¿De qué hablas? –le exigió desconfiado el demonio.

-Me dices que yo no conozco a Rosette. Pero tú eres el que no sabe nada de ella ja ja. O dime ¿acaso te ha dicho lo que sucedió entre ella y Magdalena?

-¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Chrno, totalmente desconcertado.

-A que Rosette Cristopher y María Magdalena, son una y la misma en alma, bueno en cuerpo no. Pero supongo que me comprendes.

-Eso no es cierto, y me habría…

-¿Dado cuenta? -terminó por el Rael- Claro, sino hubieses estado más ocupado en ver sus piernas.

-No es verdad –para el caso sí lo era, pero igual no lo iba a admitir el demonio.

-¡Vamos bestia! Creí que los demonios soldado, les era dada una mayor inteligencia, y definitivamente esperaba más de uno de los pocos demonios que levaron el título de "príncipe" a lo largo de la oscura historia de Pandemonium.

-¡Deja de burlarte de mí! –grito Chrno, ya empezando a volver a perder los estribos.

-Entonces explícame con una simple humana puede cruzar todo el infierno ella sola. Y como aparte consigue poderes que ni siquiera la mitad de los angeles del cielo poseen.

-Eso… -Chrno comenzaba a dudar, la chica le había contado toda una historia de lo que había hecho, pero por otro lado la realidad que Rael le exponía era cierta.

-La verdad para ser dicha es que ella te mintió. No confía en ti -y con una sonrisa que lo llenaba aun más de placer, preguntó con sizaña- ¿Dime sin confianza en verdad puede existir algo llamado amor?

Chrno apretó los puños pero no respondió. No sabía cómo.

-De cualquier modo, esto ya se tiene que acabar. A ella le queda poco tiempo y no pienso desperdiciarlo en ti –le aseguro Rael antes de arremeter de nuevo contra él

Chrno bloqueo rápido la ofensiva. Y ambos se volvieron a dejar llevar por la adrenalina del combate.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Nubes oscuras se habían cernido sobre el noveno infierno sin que nadie se diese cuenta de ello. Y en medio del estruendo de la guerra sin cuartel que se declararon Chrno y Rael, Rosette, distraída, nunca se dio cuenta de que es misma oscuridad se acrecentaba y la acechaba peligrosamente...

Un segundo se encontraba gritándole palabras de ánimo a Chrno y al siguiente se encontraba tumbada en el suelo por una fuerza desconocida, en forma de sombras incorporeas sobre el suelo.

-¡¿Qué demonios?! –alcanzo a gritar confundida antes de ser arrastrada como por una soga invisible por el blanco suelo invernal.

-¡Rosette! –grito Shader levantándose al momento, y sin importarle lo apretado de los nudos, la empezo a seguir corriendo.

-Mierda, debe ser é...

Murmuro entre dientes viendo como desparecía la otra chica en la lejanía, mas sus gritos todavía perduraban.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Unos minutos antes tanto demonio como ángel tuvieron solo tenian su total atencion en los movimientos del otro. Listos para conseguir el movimietno que les diese la victoria, por su orgullo y honor perdido.

Mas sin embargo todo quedo olvidado ante el primer grito de una chica que Chrno reconoció al instante.

-¡Rosette! –exclamo completamente

preocupado y volteándo con sus enormes alas ¡para volverse en vuelo hasta el punto donde escucho el terrible sonido.

Sorprendentemente Rael no utilizo a su favor esa distracción, sino que el tan preocupado como el demonio, le siguió en el aire hasta la chica. Rezando por primera vez en mucho tiempo, para que no se tratase de lo que se imaginaba.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rosette respiraba agitada cuando por fin esa fuerza invisible la había soltado de su yugo. Y la dejo sola sobre la fría nive, aunque esta era dura y desigual.

Preocupada, se levantó adolorida con mucha presura para ver donde se encontraba. Pero lo que encontró la hizo temblar aun más fuerte que el frio.

Miles de cadáveres se encontraban apilados los unos sobre los otros cubiertos tenebrosamente de nieve. Y la misma Rosette se encontraba encima de una enorme pila de ellos.

-Tanto tiempo sin verte. María Magdalena -dijo una voz masculina.

Esa voz, la reconocía... y como olvidarla cuando la acompaño en tantas pesadillas.

-Aion –pronuncio la boca seca de Rosette aquel nombre con total rencor.

-He estado largo tiempo esperando por volver a ver tu luz –dijo con esa maldita sonrisa que hacia brillar sus ojos color lavanda- la ciudad del llanto no es lugar para ti.

-Hoy he tenido suficiente de tipos que quieren elegir por mí.

-entonces lo que deseas es tu libertad. Sabes bien que eso es algo que bien yo te puedo dar –Le comento sugestivo Aion, con esa sonrisa aun más desagradable que la de Rael.

Rosette se preguntaba qué hacer, ahora que estaba sola y sin poderes... y aun si los tuviera ella no era nadie para hacerle frente a Aion.

No lo logro antes. No lo lograría ahora. U pensamiento tan pesimiesta que hasta le daban ganas de vomitar, o de golpearse a dsi misma por dejarse tenerlo. Pero que era obviamente sierto después de lo que sucedió en San Francisco.

Ella, ahora estaba asustada, realmente asustada.

-Lo único que quiero de ti es que te largues, Aion -volvió a mantener su pocisión orgullosa.

Aion la miro con ese par de penetrantes ojos violeta, con tal intensidad, que la joven se pregunto sino leería sus pensamientos o lo que había dentro de ella.

El demonio de cabellera blanca sonrió después de unos segundos de silencio, yestuvo a punto de decir algo cuando se escucho a no tan lejana distancia los gritos de Chrno.

-Hermano, siempre tan a tiempo para interrumpir -comento todavía sonriendo con malicia.

-¡Chrno! –exclamo feliz la chica.

-No tan rápido, mi María magdalena –le regaño Aion todavía conn una gran diversión en el rostro, y chasqueo los dedos frente a él.

Los cuerpos debajo de las botas de Rosette se empezaron a estremecer; y casi se le detuvo el corazón cuando una mano la tomo del tobillo y otras más empezaron a trepar por sus rodillas arrastrándola hacia abajo.

-¡Suéltenme, suéltenme! -pataleaba la chica.

-¿Por qué esa cara, Magdalena¿Es que acaso no reconoces el fruto de nuestro trabajo? -le comento Ain que ahora se encontraba a tan solo unos dos metros de distancia de ella.

Rosette siguió forcejeando haciendo caso omiso de las palabras del perfido demonio.Hasta queunas pequeñas manos la tomaron del brazo. Porque frente a ella entre es pila de cadáveres descarnados, se encontraban la figura de un niño menor de cinco años.

Miro en sus ojos muertos. No era una broma ni una artimaña, ese niño alguna vez estuvo vivo, lo sentía, pero ¿Qué podría haber hecho una criatura tan pequeña como para sobrellevar los castigos del infierno?

-Veras mi querida Magdalena, en este tiempo que ha pasado, yo soy no soy el único que te esperó con impaciencia. Pero esta vez… –comento seductor y acercándose a ella para tomarla de la barbilla y que la viese a los ojos- no seré tan descuidado. No te dejare ir, mi hermosa María que trae la luz.

Aion cerró la poca distancia que había quedado entre ambos y el beso. Rosette forcejeo con más fuerza aún. Pero no pudo liberarse y en un silencio acompañado de lagrimas de coraje tuvo que sobrellevar ese castigo.

Después de todo lo que había vivido, todo lo que había visto, parecía casí como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado, desde aquel terrible dia de carnaval en San Francisco. Porque ella seguía siendo tan debil como para no lograr oponersele a sus deseos.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**¿pueden odiar mas a Aion que a Rael? Intentaré probar esa teoria**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Capitulo 015**

**"Hopeless"**

Aion por fin hace su movimiento, lo que Rael temia y Chrno ignoraba. Y en medio de sus diferencias es imposible saber si lograran traer a la chica de vuelta. Mientras tanto Rosette por fin tendra que hacer frente a sus propios pecados.

Gracias por leerme y aguantarme cada quince dias. Con todo y a veces errores de todo u////u

Pero ya es tiempo de dejarlos, diviertanse mucho en estos dias de espanto, de muerte y muchos caramelos. Por estas fechas, es que amo ser mexicana. Viva las calaveritas de azucar! jaja voy a terminar teniendo diabetes antes del los veintitres años.

Bye


	16. Hopeless

**Empezare este capítulo reiterando otra vez cuanto siento la "babosada" porque no hay otro nombre (o bueno si lo hay) para lo que hice el otro capítulo. Todavía me doy de topes en la pared (literalmente) cuando me acuerdo de la porquería de borrador que subí antes del capítulo. En serio, me disculpo con los lectores que les toco leerlo en ese formato y ya se quedaron con el mal sabor de boca. Y es por ellos que he decidido subir antes el capitulo 15. No es la gran coa y no se podrá arreglar mucho el daño, pero al menos no quiero que crean que me paso indiferente el asunto. **

**Y para los que no les toco…pues que buena suerte tuvieron, porque adelante capítulo. Y por este hecho, es que el capitulo 16 vendrá hasta dentro de dos semanas (retomando el orden normal). Y en este transcurso corto de una semana nada mas me queda agradecerle a **Setsuna 17, Ori** y** Gemisaga** por dejar review. ¡Gracias chicos!**

**Y gracias a los lectores que aun después de mi error me vaya a perdonar.**

**CHRNO CRUSADE**

**-INFERNI E PARADISO-**

**CAPITULO 15**

"**Hopeless"**

Aquellos labios eran fríos y secos. Tal como los recordaba Rosette.

Cuanto odiaba a aquel hombre que durante cuatro años de su vida la hizo sufrir un infierno de desesperación. Y que ahora se encontraba ahí, torturándola de nuevo con sus horribles labios, en un lugar que como ironía hecha para ella, era el infierno.

Aion, el pecador. Nadie en el mundo tenía idea de cuanto lo odiaba. Sobre todo por esa extraña fuerza que poseía sobre ella para hacerla sentir una inusitada ola de desesperanza.

¿Dónde quedaba la fuerza y seguridad de la chica que cruzo todo el infierno? Rosette no lo sabía. Pero ella estaba a punto de volver a perderse en ese extraño trance de oscuridad y desolación.

Y el único pensamiento que pasaba por su mente, era la forma de liberarse de aquellos horribles labios, y volver junto a su Chrno; su cálido y amable demonio.

Pero no solo el pérfido beso de Aion la apresaba, sino que también las manos esqueléticas de esos seres infernales que no la dejaban ni respirar, oprimiendo ya algunas su pecho y otras sujetadas a sus piernas con tal fuerza que las hacían sangrar. ¿Quiénes eran¿Eran humanos¿Por qué la atacaban?

-¡Suéltala ahora mismo Aion! –sonó la voz de Chrno desde las alturas.

No le faltaba demasiado para llegar, pero todavía desde la altura en la que estaba era una gran distancia. Y aun desde ahí pudo percibir a Aion y lo que le hacía a su Rosette.

Era un ancho páramo donde se había dado esa extraña reunión. Cubierto de nieve y muerte se encontraba a no largos kilómetros del bosque donde había iniciado la pelea de ambos. Pelea que quedo muy atrás cuando escucharon el primer grito de Rosette.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces la siguieron en aire hasta este llano infestado de cadáveres putrefactos practicando una replica de vida.

-Ha sido en verdad tanto tiempo, Magdalena, pero tus labios siguen teniendo el mismo sabor a Dios. No tengo palabras para expresar mi alegría en esta reunión Te ves más hermosa de lo que nunca antes te has visto –dijo Aion, después de separar su boca de la de la chica, que con mirada aterrorizada, y todavía llorando de rabia empezó a escupir al suelo.

-¡Déjala ya! –volvió a gritar Chrno. Quien como flecha junto al angel se lanzaron hacia Aion pero este con un solo movimiento de su mano los detuvo en el aire, y los lanzo varios kilómetros atrás.

Aturdidos los dos se sacudieron mientras que Aion volvía a hablar.

-¡Ya había anticipado desde antes esta interrupción¡Es por eso que les tengo un entretenimiento, mientras aquí arreglo mis asuntos! –les grito Aion.

Y con un chasquido de sus dedos de las negras y nubladas nubes empezaron a bajar miles y miles de borrosas siluetas de avecillas.

El demonio de cabello violeta haciendo caso omiso se decidió a volver a bajar pero a pocos metros sintió como descarga eléctrica la enorme presión maligna que hacia la presencia de Aion y que como densa miasma infernal no lo dejaba respirar. Así que no tuvo otra opción que dar vueltas en circulas como un halcón esperando encontrar el punto débil de su presa. Punto que no encontró y como última opción no le quedo otra más que volver junto al ángel. Que en todo ese proceso no se movió ni un centímetro.

Frustrado el demonio volteo con enojo hacia las formas negras, antes borrosas, que seguían bajando de las nubes.

-¿Qué son esas cosas? –murmuro Chrno a la nada.

-¿No lo adivinas? –Comento Rael - Algunos son demonios… que parece siguieron fieles a Aion después de todo este tiempo. ¿Él tuvo muchos adeptos a su causa, no?

Chrno bajó la cabeza.

-Si. En aquel tiempo Aion casi había formado casi un culto. Sin embargo al final solo sobrevivimos seis… Pero ahora, lo que no entiendo es ¿Qué son esos demonios blancos? Tienen una presencia demoníaca que nunca antes había visto.

-Ni te rompas la cabeza. Son ángeles caídos.

-¿Qué son que?

-Hay de sobra de ellos en el cielo –añadió con una media sonrisa.

Chrno lo volteó a ver discretamente, y por primera vez se percato de que se mano derecha estaba vendada. Ángeles caídos. Ángeles que sin darse cuenta sucumbieron ante los pecados; pecados, que en ellos, los hacen unos monstruos. Y en ese momento Chrno se pregunto si Rael que había sucumbido tan bajo también no estaría en ese proceso.

-Debemos apurarnos. Sino nunca lograremos vencer la enorme defensa que están creando –le apuro Rael a un sorprendido Chrno. Él realmente no se esperaba que él ángel lo contara entre sus planes. Sin embargo, tampoco era tan extraño si perseguían una misma meta.

En estos momentos era, pelea ahora, pregunta después.

-Lo se, pero Aion en estos momentos es... –"indestructible" pensó sin querer ponerlo en palabras "Maldita suerte la nuestra¿Por qué tenían que aparecer aquellos esbirros?" pensó enfurecido- Aun los Ángeles caídos... ¿Por qué ayudan a Aion?

-Porque ellos no piensan racionalmente. Son algo mas bajo que un zombi pero más fuerte que un demonio común. Solo piensan en su supervivencia y en la satisfacción de sus deseos. No es difícil saber que les prometió Aion

Chrno volteo con coraje contenido hacía el punto donde se encontraban Rosette y Aion. El muy maldito todavía tenía entre sus zarpas el rostro de la chica, y aun cuando ya no la estaba besando, seguía hirviéndole aquello la sangre.

¿Por qué ella no peleaba? Aguzando la vista encontró la respuesta, al ver unas manos, brazos y hasta un poco de cabezas sosteniéndola en ese lugar. Eso sin contar que el completo páramo estaba cubierto de esas criaturas que empezaban a moverse en dirección de esos dos.

-Ellos parecen muertos vivientes... pero... su aura es diferente... –murmuró el demonio.

-Eso es porque ellos son...

**XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX**

-El fruto de nuestro trabajo por fin se ha mostrado ante nuestros ojos –expreso Aion con entusiasmo mientras abría los brazos para mostrar la extensión del amplio páramo.

-¿Por qué sigues diciendo eso? –escupió una Rosette molesta, y que temblaba de rabia después de reaccionar ante lo ocurrido.

-¿No lo ves mi amada? A esta fiesta solo han venido los fieles a ti.

-Puedes decir lo que se te antoje yo seguiré sin entenderte. ¿Por qué carajos has venido? Ni siquiera en mi muerte me dejaras tranquila.

-Tú eres la que eligió el infierno sobre el cielo. Una sabia elección pero a final de cuentas un desperdicio. Y esa es lar razón por la que he venido a liberarte.

Rosette rió con sarcasmo por lo bajo.

-Eres el segundo hombre que en este día, dice que me quiere salvar.

-Pero soy el único que lo puede lograr.

-Yo no necesito ser salvada. Lo único que quiero es estar con Chrno.

El demonio de cabellos blancos levanto una ceja divertido.

-¿Chrno? Ja ja Maria Magdalena, si que estas decidida esta vez. Aunque no es de sorprenderse que ese sea tu deseo. Después de todo has recorrido el camino de las sombras por él.

-Déjanos en paz Aion. Ya todos estamos muertos. ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? No tengo poderes.

Aion ahora si rió a carcajadas.

-Esa ni tú te la crees. Puedes sentirlo dentro de ti; el enorme poder que fluye y te llama. ¿Qué te dice ahora¿Qué me mates? Pero no debes hacerlo porque como te he dicho yo solo he venido a salvarte. Todos estos largos años sin ti he estado preparando la perfecta bienvenida de una diosa. Porque eso es lo que eres. Toda esta gente aquí ha estado esperando ansiosa por ti.

-¿Gente? –repitió la chica perpleja- ¿Qué has hecho, Aion?

-¿Nos lo reconoces¿A aquellos que te han seguido con fidelidad aun después de la muerte? Vaya, vaya. Estas empezando a comportarte como el verdadero Dios.

-¿¿Qué has hecho con estas personas?? –preguntó horrorizada la chica.

-Les he prometido el verdadero Edén. Sin ilusiones ni restricciones. Una promesa mucho más favorable que la que les ha ofrecido tu Dios, quien solo los toco con la mano de la desolación y la muerte. Yo solo les brinde una nueva esperanza.

-¡Monstruo¡Tú solo los has engañado!

-¿Yo¿Qué clase de salvación puede ofrecer un pobre demonio como yo? No, Maria Magdalena. Ellos llaman por tu nombre, ellos buscan tu luz, ellos solo escuchan tus palabras…

-¡Pero yo no les he dicho nada! –gritó exasperada Rosette.

-Pero, hiciste mas por ellos de lo que Dios ha hecho. ¿Quién eres para juzgar a estas pobres almas que han venido al infierno para buscar tu sombra, cuando tú estas aquí por la misma razón?

-E… es diferente. Yo estoy aquí porque no quiero dejar a Chrno solo… porque lo amo… -gimió la chica- Además ¡yo nunca le he prometido nada a esta gente! Y… cualquier cosa que haya hecho ¡no fue en mi propia voluntad!

-Que dulce. Pero eso no cambia los hechos. Desde lo mas profundo de tu corazón querías ayudar a esta gente… al igual que ahora con Chrno. No repartas la culpa a quien no ha obrado. Lo que sucedió en San Francisco fue por el deseo de tu propio corazón. Yo no hice nada. Simplemente te encamine por el camino correcto.

-¡Mentiroso!

-Puedes negarte lo que quieras. La verdad es la verdad. Pero no ha sido tu culpa –dijo con tono meloso acariciando su mejilla- el que las cosas hayan terminado de un modo tan trágico no ha sido tú culpa –explico y después levanto su mano hacía el cielo- Todo es por aquel hipócrita, que te ha maldecido.

-¿Maldecido? Aion, tu estas loco –soltó la rubia apretando los dientes.

-Ja ja ¿Y que me dices de tus padres?

-Fue un accidente.

-¿Y tu hermano¿Qué hizo él para merecer aquella terrible enfermedad que lo consumía lentamente? Y tus amigos también. Todo el sufrimiento que vivieron fue por ti. Los niños del orfanato, el apóstol de la caridad, la bruja de las joyas… el mismo Chrno.

-¡Todo fue tu culpa¡No la mía! –vocifero confusa la chica.

-Yo solo actué como debía de actuar. Si dios es tan poderoso ¿por qué no me detuvo¿Por qué los dejos sufrir tanto¿Por qué no ha reclamado estas pobres almas inocentes que en lo único que pecaron fue en su fe? El te maldijo, a ti, una de sus hijas predilectas. Y si no ¿Puedes decir eso con un cien por ciento de seguridad¿Puedes decirme que aquellos a tu alrededor encontraron felicidad estando a tu lado, cuando ni siquiera tu encontraste un solo momento de paz en tu corta vida?

Aion la volvió a intentar acariciar, pero ella removió su rostro.

-¡No me toques, monstruo! Na… nada de lo que tú dices es verdad… -dijo con un poco de duda en la voz.

Aion sonrió.

-No te preocupes mi niña, te liberare de las cadenas de la desventura que Dios forjo para ti con ese poder maldito de los cielos.

-Yo no estoy maldita –soltó ya empezando a enojarse Rosette.

-Entonces lo que necesitas es una prueba. Muy bien – y extendió sus brazos hacía la extraña nube oscura que iban formando las avecillas negras- mira como el último símbolo de tu felicidad desaparece.

**XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX**

Chrno exasperado volvió la vista de nueva cuenta al ángel.

-No entiendo que demonios esperamos –unos segundos después frunció el ceño- ¡No entiendo que demonios hago haciéndote caso¡Trataste de matarme!!Mierda¡Trataste de matarla a ella!

-Deja de quejarte demonio. Las cosas son diferentes ahora. No pienso dejar que Magdalena este junto a ti, pero menos pienso dejarla con él –y tomando un suspiro para quitarse de la cabeza la idea de voltearse y cortarle en ese momento de distracción la cabeza a Chrno- en cuanto porque seguimos aquí, es simple. Tú mismo la sentiste ¿no es así? La increíble presión de energía maligna que nos detuvo.

-Es verdad –acepto el demonio bajando la cabeza- todavía ahora no entiendo como Aion se volvió tan poderoso sin que no nos diésemos cuenta.

-Eso es porque le robo el poder a su Dios.

Chrno lo miro con confusión, esperando una explicación mayor. Pero el ángel seguía con la vista concentrada y fija al horizonte.

-No nos podemos acercar a Aion, y aparte dentro de unos segundos nos atacaran sus perras. Así que este es el plan. Tú te encargas de los ángeles demoníacos y yo salvo a Rosette. –habló serio.

Chrno lo miró con la boca abierta.

-¡Hombre te rompiste la cabeza pensando en eso!

-Tienes razón. Se me olvidaba decirte que también tienes que distraer a Aion.

Chrno frunció aun más el ceño.

-Y se supone que tú fuiste en algún tiempo el ángel de la muerte…vaya uno a saber… ¿De verdad crees que voy a dejar que tan campante te la lleves después de todo lo que dijiste?

-Yo no espero nada de ti.

-Bueno, pues yo no confió nada en ti.

-No tenemos tiempo para esto.

El demonio apretó los dientes. Rael tenía razón, no tenían tiempo. Pero tampoco podía confiar en él. Así que lo único que le quedaba era creer que Rosette y sus habilidades innatas para la pelea, la sacarían del problema menor que podría representar el ángel.

-Esta bien –acepto- solo prométeme que no le harás daño.

-No tengo porque prometerte nada –le dijo frío Rael.

Pero un segundo antes de que la horda de seres demoníacos los acorralara, comentó:

-Pero ya te dije que yo no quiero causarle más sufrimiento a Rosette.

**XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX**

Chrno en verdad que estaba cansado una pelea, hace unas horas con Rael y ahora estos "esbirros" que no lo dejaban ni respirar.

¡Eran más molestos que el ángel! Pero también mucho más peligrosos que él. Chrno estaba seguro que en cada movimiento que hacia estos le seguían con la firme idea de devorarlo vivo. Y sino fuera porque Rael se encontraba a un rango decididamente lejano como para que lograse volver a utilizar su poder, de seguro si hubiese sido engullido por estos seres.

Pero no era el momento de quejarse. Debía acercarse lo suficiente a Aion para atraer u atención y alejarlo de Rosette, mientras que Rael la liberaba.

Alejado lo mayormente posible de la aglomeración más grande de demonios angelicales, Chrno volvió a colocar el tiempo a su favor.

A pesar de los minutos que ganó, aquellas criaturas no tardaron en volver a percibir su presencia, y no tenía nada más por hacer que escapar... o al menos eso parecía, porque tal y como lo había esperado, esas criaturas sin mente lo habían seguido justo a donde quería. Solo a pocos metros de Aion

Pero el hombre de cabello blanco simplemente sonrió y con otro chasquido de sus dedos. Los cuerpos que parecían sin vida se levantaron formando una barrera frente a él.

El demonio de cabello violeta a duras penas si tuvo tiempo de detenerse antes de quedar atrapado entre una barrera de cadáveres con vida y otra de esbirros angelicales que en apariencia no tenían nada que envidiarle a los muertos.

Aun cuando le costo bastante recuperarse de esta derrota y escapar de los monstruos con alas, pero desde el principio no había sido su plan el atacarlo directamente…

Silencioso y preciso, Rael se movía con presteza entre ángeles, demonios y muertos por igual sin ser detectad por nadie. Llegando a estar a unos cuantos pasos de de la cabellera rubia de Rosette, quien se encontraba de espaldas, y de un Aion bastante divertido disfrutando de los aprietos en los que Chrno estaba.

Con sigilosidad saco su espada, y la beso rezando una oración. Segundos después la levanto en el aire. Lista para descargar la furia contenida en contra del demonio albino.

Pero Aion con autosuficiencia levanto de nuevo su mano derecha en el aire y con un sencillo movimiento, tenía entre sus garras la espada del ángel, quien ahora se encontraba bufando en el suelo.

-Si no sabes como utilizarla, no la saques.

-¡Rael! –alcanzo a gritar Rosette. No era como si le interesara mucho, pero tampoco podía ignorarlo.

-Sinceramente, que humillación. Hubiese esperado algo más del ángel que asesino a cien mil demonios y que fue el primer ángel de la muerte.

-Bueno… entonces mejor prepárate para una linda sorpresa –y saco de abajo de una de sus sucias mangas, una pequeña cruz plateada que clavo en el suelo.

Al instante una intensa luz lo envolvió todo. Chrno desde las alturas tuvo que volar más alto para escapar de la energía purificadora tan abrasadora, y que hasta cierto punto le afecto bastante quemándolo. Pero no le importo. Con una media sonrisa vio la barrera luminosa en forma de cruz con signos angelicales alrededor que se formó.

Rael tampoco podía evitar el sonreír, finalmente uno de su mas grande dolor en el trasero se había ido. O al menos eso pensaba antes de abrir los ojos.

Todo seguía igual. Habían menos demonios y ángeles en el perímetro en el que la barrera se abrió, pero no era nada comparado a las enormes cantidades que descendían de las nubes oscuras. Eso sin contar con que el valle de muertos todavía seguía intacto, ahora los seres apretando más en su agarre a Rosette.

-¿Qué carajo…? –pregunto atónito.

-Como he dicho, me has decepcionado Rael. Definitivamente esperaba que fueses más listo. ¿Cómo esperabas purificar el alma de humanos inocentes?

-¿Inocentes? –preguntaron al unisonó el ángel y la chica.

-Así es. Gente que ha muerto en guerras, en hambre, en intolerancia. Gente que durante toda su vida, levantaron la vista al cielo pidiendo una respuesta a su sufrimiento, y al final lo único que obtuvieron fue silencio.

-¡Gente que tú has engañado! –escupió indignada la chica.

-Yo solo les he traído la esperanza de un mundo mejor ¿es eso tan malo? –Preguntó inocente y después sonrió- Ven conmigo, Maria Magdalena. Juntos creemos un nuevo cielo para estas personas.

-¡Estas enfermo! Nunca te ayudare.

-¿Entonces los abandonaras y despreciaras de la misma forma que Chrno ha hecho contigo?

Rosette callo cavilando por un segundo en la empatía que le causaban las palabras de Aion.

-¡No lo escuches Rosette¡Él solo…!

Aion con sobrehumana rapidez se coloco frente al ángel y con un movimiento rápido tomo su cabeza y la volteo por completo, con un sonido seco de huesos rompiéndose.

-¡Ahhh! –grito Rosette- Dios mió…

-¿Cuándo entenderás que él no te escucha¿Cuántos más tendrán que morir para que comprendas la grandeza de tu destino?

Rosette estaba al borde de las lágrimas, no esperaba que la muerte del ángel la afectara tanto pero igual lo hizo. Llenándola de una gran tristeza que le hacia pensar que probablemente el demonio tuviese razón.

-Tal vez lo que necesitas es una última muerte.

La joven levanto la vista, y después la dirigió hacia donde Aion señalaba el cielo.

Hacia Chrno que descendía en picada hacia ellos, de nuevo con una cantidad mayor de demonios siguiéndole a una bastante corta distancia

-Chrno… -murmuro asustada.

**XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX**

Era suficiente de hacer las cosas al modo de Rael. Chrno ya no podía controlarse así mismo, y lo único que pensaba era en alejar a Rosette lo más pronto posible de las garras de Aion.

No importaba el precio, debía de lograrlo.

Cada aleteo, cada bocanada de aire, los acercaba a ambos más y más; e inclusive la chica alzo la única mano que tenía libre para tomar la de él.

Y a menos de cinco centímetros de tomarse, la increíble fuerza invisible del demonio de cabello blanco lo empujo hacia atrás, justo donde la enorme pared de ángeles sedientos de sangre lo esperaban con brazos abiertos.

-¡Chrno, no!

Fue el ultimo grito que escucho Chrno antes de perderse en el mar de garras y dientes. Intento luchar, cuerpo a cuerpo, pero perdiendo terriblemente cuando el suyo ya estaba bastante maltrecho desde antes, utilizar todo lo que tenia pero eran demasiados al mismo tiempo, y en mala hora se dio cuenta que su poder para controlar el tiempo le era inservible. Aion no le estaba dejando ninguna oportunidad, era algo que le quedo muy claro mientras la manada de seres ahora infernales lo mordía, cada monstruo buscando devorar literalmente una parte de él.

Rosette comenzó a llorar cuando vio que la enorme nube de demonios alados decencia a varios metros delante de donde estaba ella, todos peleándose por conseguir un pedazo del pobre demonio que la intento salvar.

-De... tente por fa... vor –le suplicó en murmullo a Aion. Quien sonrió encantado y se colocó a su lado.

-Vaya, vaya. Un alma que pierde su cuerpo astral muere de la misma forma que la vida terrenal en un cuerpo de carne. Y si a un alma le es arrebatada alguna parte de su cuerpo, lo que esta perdiendo en realidad es una parte misma de ser –Aion ensancho aun mas su sonrisa- Lo ultimo de su alma ya debe estar muerta; al paso que van esos animales ya debieron haber devorado mas del ochenta por ciento de su cuerpo. Sería inútil que los detuviese.

-¡Mientes! –grito Rosette temblando entre lagrimas y enojo.

Aion solo se encogió de hombros.

-Puedes creer lo que quieras. Ya te darás cuenta de la verdad cuando no lo veas emerger de entre estos demonios... o cuando te traiga alguna parte sobrante de él. Tal vez algún hueso o dedo que no se dieron cuenta que dejaron caer.

-¡Maldito¡Todo es tu culpa¡Te odio! –dijo con genuino sentimiento.

-No deberías. Esto no es mi culpa, yo solo actuó de la forma que lo hago, para conseguir un bien mayor, un último fin: la verdadera y absoluta libertad. Y si tu Dios fuese tan magnánimo el haría algo por tu Chrno en lugar de dejarlo morir de esa forma tan dolorosa –observo feliz mientras por el rostro de la chica recorrían amargas lagrimas.

-Deja de meter a Dios en todo.

-¿Entonces debo asumir que todo esto es tu culpa? –Comento el demonio de ojos violeta, logrando que la chica abriese en demasía los ojos- Es verdad. Si se piensa bien, muchas cosas pudieron evitarse sino fuese por ti. La aceptación de los cuernos de Chrno por tu hermano, no fue más que el reflejo de la presión que ejercías sobre él para exigirle que fuese más fuerte.

-Eso no... es...

-¿Y que hay del desastre de San Francisco? Uh, definitivamente evitable si tan solo hubieses escuchado a Chrno desde el principio, cuando te pidió que se retiraran. Y hablando de ello ¿Por qué no agregamos la más reciente muerte absoluta del alma de Chrno?

Rosette sollozo aun más.

-Esto no hubiese pasado, si tan solo tú le hubieses hecho caso.

-Necesitaba salvarlo...

-Pero no necesitabas quedarte a su lado. Y esta es tan solo la consecuencia de aquel deseo. Nosotros dos somos lo mismo. Dos destructores que hablan de salvación. Ya te lo había dicho… nadie te comprende mejor que yo. Y juntos podremos crear un mundo mejor.

-No quiero crear nada contigo.

-¿Y que me dices de esta gente¿los abandonaras?

Rosette miro los rostros de los seres que la tomaban de la cadera y la rodeaban. A pesar de su aspecto, en sus rostros no se veía desquiciases ni maldad. Solo tristeza, desesperación y suplica. Ellos no eran más que presas de ese infierno.

-Yo...

Aion acerco su oído atento para escuchar la confesión de Rosette, cuando después de un grito desapareció súbitamente.

-¿Qué? –pregunto sorprendida la chica.

Rael ahora se encontraba parado a no muy lejana distancia de ella con su espada en alto, que poco a poco fue bajando.

-Me hubiese sorprendido que el verdadero Aion se presentara en este lugar. Mas sin embargo debe estar cerca –señaló con voz ronca.

"¡Esta vivo!" pensó con una extraña felicidad la chica.

-Rael...

Súbitamente todos los cuerpos que estaban desperdigados por el paramo se estremecieron y empezaron a ir en dirección de Rosette. Atrapándola mas y mas entre los miles de fríos brazos hasta sepultarla viva junto a ellos, mientras la llamaban "santa" y le suplicaban no irse.

Rael asustado extendió sus alas y tomo la mano libre de Rosette.

-¡Debemos irnos!

-¡No! –grito la chica sorprendiendo al ángel de alas grises.

-¿Qué has...?

-Por favor, Rael... te lo imploro salva a Chrno.

-Es demasiado tarde para él...

-¡Por favor! Debes de intentarlo al menos; porque sin Chrno yo... yo... –la chica no podía hablar ni siquiera bien por la gran cantidad de lágrimas que derramaba.

En todo el tiempo que la conocía nunca la vivió así de débil y... humana. Ella siempre era segura de si misma y fuerte, sin importar si se llamaba Maria Magdalena o Rosette Christopher. Peo ahora mientras le rogaba de esa forma, era que el comprendía que ella realmente debía de querer demasiado al demonio...

-Rosette... –murmuro el chico de cabello castaño.

-El juego se ha acabado ahora –se oyó la voz de Aion detrás de él, antes de que una bola de energía diese en el espacio donde Rael estaba un segundo antes, logrando escapar con a penas el tiempo justo, pero soltando la mano de la chica, que de ella ahora solo se veía su rostro entre el mar de muertos.

-Te lo ruego sálvalo...-gimió antes de desaparecer.

Rael tembló en el aire.

-Mierda... –murmuro dejado caer una lágrima, y seguidamente se dirigió a toda velocidad en vuelo hacia donde estaba la gran aglomeración de demonios y ángeles caídos.

**XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX**

¿Estaba muerto? No es que lo estuviera antes, pero definitivamente que no se sentía muy vivo, casi sin poder percibir ninguna parte de su cuerpo, una sensación extraña y muy era muy parecido a la primera vez que llegó al infierno.

Chrno abrió un poco sus ojos, todo estaba oscuro a excepción de unas formas que parecían bailar a su alrededor, así que los abrió poco más, y encontró que se trataban del reflejo de una fogata contra paredes lóbregas.

-¿Dónde...? –empezó desorientado.

-Vaya hasta que despiertas –dijo una voz masculina que reconoció. Era Rael.

-Sigo en el infierno ¿eh? –dedujo al segundo de reconocerlo.

-Eres demasiado listo para mi –comento con sarcasmo pero sin ánimo el joven que se encontraba sentado en contra esquina de él.

-¡Waa, Chrno¡Sobreviviste! No creí que lo lograses después de perder tanta sangre, un brazo entero y casi se llevan un pulmón con él –dijo la voz de una chica alegre.

¿Así que por eso le costaba respirar? No importaba. Examino un poco su cuerpo debajo de una suciacapa a modo de manta, y en efecto le faltaba un brazo, envuelto de forma tosca en otrostrozos de diferentes telas que hacian de un vendaje.

El demonio volteo su cabeza para intentar identificar a la portadora de la voz. Y vio a una chica con orejas erguidas de gato sentada cerca de una fogata. Era Shader. Le iba a preguntar que hacía ahí cuando recordó a alguien más importante…

-¿¿Dónde esta Rosette?? –pregunto consternado Chrno. No obtuvo respuesta- ¿¿¿Dónde esta ella???

-Con Aion –le respondió seco el ángel.

-Necesitamos apurarnos –resolvió mientras se levantaba poco a poco y constaba que en efecto no tenia un brazo, y gran parte de la piel de su lado derecho, dejando mostrar carne viva y huesos.

-Es inútil ¿No lo entiendes? Él ya había ganado desde hace mucho –sentenció pesimista el joven de ojos azules.

-No puedo creer que te des por vencido tan fácilmente –siguió levantándose Chrno.

-Solo acepto la verdad –concluyo un Rael totalmente diferente al que esa mañana el demonio había conocido.

-¿Por qué me salvaste a mi y no a ella? –pregunto verdaderamente esperando una buena respuesta a esa pregunta.

-Porque… ella estaba llorando… nunca la había visto así… no podía dejar que siguiese así -murmuro para si mismo más que para Chrno, quien sintió en sus palabras una tristeza y un arrepentimiento tan grande que le hicieron pensar que tal vez la chica si le había calado muy hondo a este ángel.

-No importa de todas formas. Tal vez te mate después, todavía no lo decido –comentó con hastió, mientras se encogía de hombros.

-No puedo dejar que me mates aun. Primero debo de salvar a Rosette.

-Ja, como si pudieras. Debiste dejar que me la llevara.

-¿Como crees que iba a hacerlo despues de que dijiste querer matarla? -alego Chrno.

-Yo estaba habando de solo esta vida, para regresarla al mundo de los vivos. Uno de los pocos dones que me quedan. Y ahora todoesta perdido por tu necedad –y volviendo sus ojos azules hacía el maltrecho demonio exclamó- Sinceramente debes de ser un tonto... enfrentarte a Aion en ese ataque tan estupido; ¡claro! Si primero me retaste a una batalla, ya estando conciente de que tu adversario fue el alguna vez el primero mensajero de dios que administro la muerte.

Chrno suspiro todavía sorprendido de cómo en algunos momentos el ego de ese ángel no tenia llevadero.

-Yo no te tenia miedo por ser un tonto, sino por dos simples razones. Primero: aun cuando los demonios creíamos que eras un mito o bien estabas muerto, de lo que si estábamos seguros es que perdiste tus poderes, y con o sin ellos no te iba a perdonar la forma en que trataste a Rosette. Segundo: después de todo lo que me ha tocado vivir, empezando desde mi entrenamiento como demonio soldado hasta mi pecado con Aion te puedo asegurar que lo que mas he añorado de la vida es la muerte. "Sinceramente" –dijo arremedándolo- no te tengo miedo, ni a ti, ni a lo que representaste.

Rael frunció el cejo ofendido, pero sin inmutarse.

-Aun así, no puedo creer que pienses que tienes una oportunidad de vencer a Aion después de saber el plan que tenía trazado para ella.

-¿De cual plan hablas? –pregunto confuso Chrno.

Rael levanto una ceja y volteo hacía Shader.

-¿Él no sabe?

Shader negó.

-¿Saber que? –y empezando a desesperarse exigió- ¿Qué sucede¿Qué es lo que Aion quiere de Rosette?

-Lo que quiere de ella es... la octava virtud –respondió Rael.

-¿La octava virtud? –hizo eco el demonio.

-Así es –y empezó a explicar Shader, seria como no lo había estado en mucho tiempo- Hay en el mundo siete virtudes teologales y siete pecados cardinales. Pero toda virtud o pecado viene de una misma raíz; pero como tal raíz proviene de ambos es imposible catalogarla de una forma. Por eso solo hay dos pares de siete. Pero lo cierto es que esta virtud existe y es la mas importante, y es denominada normalmente con el nombre coloquial de...

-Amor –terminó el ángel.

-¿Amor? –repitió el demonio para ver si había escuchado bien y no le estaban jugando una broma. No lo era, podía saberlo por las caras largas- ¿A qué se refieren con eso?

-Toda insinuación de pecado o razón de virtud proviene del amor. Y es ese mismo amor transformado en energía pura, el poder de los cielos. La línea astral –siguió Shader

-Lo que Aion busca –volvió a añadir Rael.

-Pero ese poder tan grande solo puede ser despertado en un elegido de Dios –advirtió Shader con un dedo en alto.

-Rosette... –murmuro Chrno y Shader asintió.

-Pero para que Aion lo pudiese controlar, debe tener total control de su alma. Encerrarla junto con la de él. Completar lo incompleto.

Chrno bajo la cabeza, realmente preocupado.

-Es algo parecido a un contrato, solo que este es irrompible aun después de la muerte. Y para lograr concretarlo debe de devorarla o poseerla –comentó con desden el joven de cabello castaño.

-Esa fue la principal razón por la que cree el reloj de la vida. Tú nunca supiste como utilizarlo por completo, pero Aion si, y el quería utilizarlo desde el principio con Magdalena. Pero cuando se dio cuenta que ella estaba enamorada de ti supo que seria imposible forzar su alma. Hacía que tuvo que elegir una de dos, matarte a ti o a ella… lo cual ocurrió al final.

El demonio de cabello morado abrió con horror los ojos. Nunca había tenido la mas mínima idea de que ese plan tan retorcido era parte de los medios que en el aquel tiempo su casi-hermano pensaba utilizar.

-¡No lo permitiré¡Nunca!

-Déjame decirte que hasta ahorita no has tenido un muy buen progreso en eso –señaló el ángel todavía fastidiado.

-¡Pues no conseguiré nada quedándome aquí sin hacer nada! –vociferó enfurecido el demonio y se termino de levantar aun un poco mareado por el intenso dolor de su cuerpo y la fiebre que lo aquejaba. Solo tomo una roída capa como vestimenta para protegerse del frió que aquejaba afuera, y esconder la falta de su brazo y piel en el costado.

-¡Chrno, todavía no pue…! –empezó Shader preocupada, pero fue cortada por Rael.

-¿Qué esperas conseguir tu cuando ni siquiera Dios ha hecho algo para impedir que él se la llevara? Él y esos malditos presumidos de mis hermanos sabían que esto pasaría y aun así la dejaron venir. Para ellos no somos más que títeres bailando en sus manos –declaró furioso.

Pero Chrno solo lo vio unos segundos y cojeando con dolor se dirigió hacia el final de la cueva, en silencio.

-¿No me has escuchado? Nos han utilizado cuanto quisieron. Si ellos la han metido en este problema ¡ellos deben de tener el poder para sacarla –pero no obtuvo reacción del demonio quien seguía dándole la espalda con la cara hacía al ligera ventisca oscura en el exterior- ¡Es que acaso no tienes orgullo de demonio!

Chrno volteo ligeramente y fijo su vista en la mano derecha del ángel la cual ya no estaba vendada y ahora mostraba claramente un color oscuro y una forma afilada y llena de ampollas. La prueba de que pronto no sería mas un ángel.

-Alguna vez fuiste un ángel tan poderos que cualquier demonio del infierno no habría dudado en inclinarse ante tu presencia –comento con tristeza, el demonio-y a pesar de cualquier crimen que hayas cometido. No te deseo el que te conviertas en un demonio ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas así?

-Tanto que ya no me molesta –comentó observando su mano- esta marca apareció desde que me opuse al destino de Magdalena… sin embargo creo que mi alma estaba corrompida desde antes. Tal vez por eso siempre he sido tan rebelde a los designios de Dios… pero a veces simplemente no entiendo sus deseos. ¿Por qué me hizo enamorar de ella, cuando le tenía preparado un destino tan cruel¿Por qué juega de esa forma con los corazones?

-Eso no importa -lo cortó Chrno- Si soy un títere o no de Dios, no me importa. Y al contrario me siento infinitamente agradecido con él, porque me ha dejado conocer en dos ocasiones y a pesar de que por poco tiempo a una mujer tan maravillosa, que con su sola presencia ha borrado toda la tristeza de mí ser.

Chrno levanto un poco la cabeza y empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

-No importa si fue por Dios o por ella… yo solo se que la amo. Y mientras sea así, no existiré para nada más que no sea protegerla. Es lo único que importa.

Fue su última sentencia antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad y la nieve.

-Así que ¿eso es todo? –reflexiono Rael sin voltear a la salida ni una vez pero conciente de que el demonio ya no estaba.

Shader un poco inquieta volteo a ver al ángel.

-¿No iras detrás de él?

-Yo... ya no se nada –declaró confuso, como nunca antes lo había estado en su vida.

**XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX**

Chrno caminaba con dificultad por la nieve. Sus alas estaban destrozadas, sus piernas congeladas, su cuerpo molido por los golpes y el cruel trato. Pero se seguí empujando para caminar adelante, solo siguiendo un débil olor que su nariz congelada apenas podía percibir. La dulce fragancia de rosas y vainilla de su Rosette. El podía seguir existiendo sin un brazo por toda la eternidad, pero no sin ella. Y tampoco le interesaba si también era a Magdalena a quien buscaba, para él as dos ya eran una misma. Esta chica que arriesgo todo lo que tenia para encontrarlo. Ahora lo sabía. La amaba con todo su ser, y fue un imbecil por no aceptar su amor desde el principio. Tanto tiempo desperdiciado, tanta pelea y deba te inútil, que pudieron ser besos, caricias y confesiones de lo que sintió en la vida mas maravillosa junto a ella.

Que su cuerpo se destrozara, de todas formas ya estaba muerto. ¿Qué importaba si perdía pedazos de si mismo en el camino? Nada sino la recuperaba a ella.

Escucho un movimiento en la nieve, aun a pesar de la cantinela de la ventisca. "¿Será Rael?" pensó, pero no. Estaba seguro que no era el ángel. Esta presencia era maligna, con letras mayúsculas. Era un mal ancestral y puro, que competía y hasta cierto punto rebasaba al de Aion. Era...

- ...Pandemonium –murmuro apretando los dientes.

-Me alegra saber que aunque eres un infiel. Aun reconoces a tu madre –comento la imponente reina envuelta en un abrigo enorme de pieles y huesos.

-Tú nunca has sido mi madre ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi¿Burlarte?

-Cada día más impertinente. Hablabas en serio cuando dijiste que no le temías a la muerte.

-¿estabas escuchando?

-Yo escucho todo, yo veo todo, y yo se todo lo que ocurre dentro de mi infierno. A este punto creí que ya te habrías dado cuenta.

-¿En verdad? –Preguntó con sarcasmo- ¿entonces que me dices de Aion...? Siendo tan poderosa como eres, y el tan discreto como le gusta, no logro entender como es que no has hecho nada para detenerlo.

La reina sonrió divertida.

-Y volvemos al mismo punto. No conoces a tu madre. Ningún demonio en el infierno es capaz de enfrentarse a Aion, excepto yo. Lo cual significa que somos iguales y...

-No te quieres ensuciar las manos... –adivino Chrno- me lo debí haber imaginado antes.

-No te pongas en esa posición. Si yo cesara de existir este infierno también lo haría. Miles de demonios dependen de él, hasta me atrevo a decir que _incluso Dios_ depende de él. Eso sin contar con que Aion convertiría a tu linda novia en su perra.

Chrno la volteo a ver con odio enseñándole sus enormes fauces como un perro enardecido.

-Guárdate eso para Aion. Es lo único bueno que tienes. Porque en el estado en el que estas no me imagino como piensas enfrentarlo.

-Debo de intentarlo al menos.

-Ja las verdaderas metas no se consiguen intentando sino ganando. Dime Chrno ¿de verdad amas tanto a esa chica?

-Mas que nada en el mundo –respondió sin dudar.

-¿La amas lo suficiente como para hacer de lado tu humanidad y aceptar tu oscuridad como demonio? –inquirió con una sonrisa la Reina.

-¿Qué es lo que me estas ofreciendo? –pregunto con recelo Chrno.

-Poder. El suficiente como para traerla de vuelta. Pero la pregunta sigue en pie ¿estas listo para abrazar tú oscuridad?

Chrno cerro los ojos un momento y suspiro.

-Por ella... haré lo que sea.

La reina sonrió aun más, y chasqueo sus dedos. Al instante un pequeño demonio color rojo, apenas si hecho de unas cuantas legiones infernales, apareció detrás de ella cargando un elaborado cofre de oro con un pentágono hecho de rubís color sangre.

El demonio extendió el cofre a su señora, quien lo acepto y después lo coloco frente al demonio.

-Chrno, el pecador, "asesino de cien millones", y por un tiempo... mi "Príncipe" de las tinieblas. Estas listo para aceptar el conocimiento de lo oscuro y la esencia misma de los pecados que residen en el alma humana.

Chrno levanto su mano, y tembló un poco, aun en duda; pero aun así prosiguió y abrió el cofre que su madre le ofrecía. Y en el había...

Un corazón.

Latiente, negro y podrido.

Chrno levanto sus ojos hacia la pálida mujer frente a él.

-¿Quieres saber como es que Aion se hizo tan poderoso¿O prefieres sentirlo? –rió.

**XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX**

**Vaya, vaya ¿los papeles se están cambiando¿Rael bueno? Y Aion… bueno sigue siendo Aion, un maldito, pero teniendo una madre como la que tuvo… que nada mas actúa a conveniencia. Y ahora a Chrno no le queda de otra, más que venderle literalmente su alma al demonio para poder salvar a Rosette.**

**¿Podrá lograrlo? Lo que si voy adelantándoles es que el siguiente capítulo… no es apto para menores. Habrá lemmon. No tan buenas noticias, cuando hay dos demonios y un ángel rondando a la chica en cuestión x.X**

**XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX**

**Capitulo 16**

"**Lover's sin"**

**Rosette lentamente está volviendo a sucumbir en el embrujo que utilizó Aion para controlarla en San Francisco. Pero esta vez tiene un ángel cuidando por ella (y no es Rael) ¿Sera capaz de hacerla reaccionar antes de que sea tarde?**

**Mientras tanto Chrno está decidido a salvarla a cualquier costo. Ahora ¿Qué será capaz de hacer para mantenerla a su lado?**

Agradezco a todos los que leen este fic y les gusta a pesar de faltas de ortografía, incongruencias y demás. Pero si algo no les gusta de mi escritura háganmelo saber, es importante para poco a poco ir creciendo como escritora (-pobre tonta que soy, que se cree escritora y apenas un fic lleva x.x-), aunque también no sean tan duros u///u ¡Críticas constructivas son bien recibidas!

¡Nos vemos en otros 15 días! Y para todos aquellos que son de México… ¡Feliz día de muertos atrasado¡La mejor festividad que hay en México!


	17. Lover's sin Part I

**¡Hola! Algo atrasada pero aquí les traigo el capitulo de la quincena. **

**Y primero antes que nada, a todos aquellos que esperaban lemmon debo informarles que lamentablemente este capitulo no lo va a incluir (no se desesperen, el siguiente es un hecho) por cuestiones de espacio más que nada, ya tengo que empezar a hacer los capitulos de un tamaño regular par a no matarme tanto con mis tiempos x.x**

**Y ahora pasando a lo siguiente. Los agradecimientos:**

**Setsuna17 **(gracias por tus comentarios, aun cortos siempre me alientan n.n)** Azka **(Chrno esta buenísimo, pero no se hace muy malo, ya lo veras en este capitulo, espero y no te hayas acabado tus uñas) **Kassandra Caldina** (jaja de verdad que tuviste suerte aquel día para encontrar el capitulo, y si Aion es un maldito lo pueden odiar por toda la eternidad porque va a seguir haciendo salvajadas; y me alegra mucho que te siga gustando tanto la historia n.n gracias)**Minixa **(pronto veras quien es el otro ángel de Rosette, aunque en realidad todos ya lo conocemos) **k-chan** (amiga, me alegra que hayas logrado subir el final de TDC por mi n.n, y en verdad me da mucha pena que no puedas ver en este capitulo el lemmon pero si te prometo mucho morbo nos seguimos viendo) y **Noci-chan** (gracias por tus comentarios tan lindos, y por agregarme a la lista de alerta n.n pero por eso me da mucha pena que no te pueda entregar el lemmon en este capitulo T.T, pero es mas que seguro en el siguiente)

**Y por fin, con agrado les presento:**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**-INFERNI E PARADISO-**

**Capitulo 016**

"**Lover's sin"**

"**Part I: ****hope and charity"**

Cuanta tristeza.

Una tristeza que estaba segura había sentido desde antes en el mundo de los vivos, pero que al igual que todos ignoraba.

Ahora no podía.

Miles de voces le susurraban a Rosette en el oído, historias de hambre, de desesperación, odio, temor, traición... la misma historia de la humanidad contada una y otra vez.

En ese mar de muerte había de todo. Desde homicidas dementes que excusaban sus crímenes religiosos en su devoción hacia ella; hasta niños que simplemente creían que Dios los odiaba lo suficiente como para dejarlos morir, y teniendo miedo de eso prefirieron seguir el camino de Aion.

Todos y cada uno de ellos abandonados y rotos fueron cayendo en las manos de Aion...

...todo por su culpa. Al menos podía estar segura de ello.

Y en medio de esas miles de voces, Rosette iba poco a poco perdiendo noción de quien era ella misma. Solo conciente de que había perdido algo muy importante para ella...

Así era mejor... no le dolería tanto el pensar que lo hubiese perdido.

Algo mas de lo que no tenía duda... porque ahora ella estaba perdida en medio de esa muerte deseando morir...

Es verdad lo único que deseaba era darse por vencida y dejar de existir... pelear siempre era inútil...

Tal y como aquella vez, en medio de una ciudad en ruinas, acunada por unas embelesadoras palabras que la incitaban a dejarse caer en la oscuridad, con increíble facilidad. Si. Tal y como aquella vez cerraba los ojos al dolor.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_Star of Bethlehem, Star on high…"_

Una tonada conocida… un susurro alentador, pero lejano.

"_¿De verdad dejaras que las cosas acaben así?"_

¿Quién era aquel, para reprocharle?

"…_mir__acle of love of midnight sign…"_

_Otra vez aquella canción que le recordaba a paz…_

_Rosette abrió lentamente los ojos... y casi al instante los volvió a desear cerrar cegada por una intensa luz, pero con lentitud los volvió a abrir para intentar reconocer el extraño lugar en el que se encontraba._

_Un cuarto totalmente blanco, y rodeada por seis siluetas oscuras que rezaban extraños cánticos que no reconocía, pero que a pesar de ser desconocidas no le infringían temor._

_-¿De verdad esta bien el dejar que las cosas terminen así?_

_La joven rubia levantó un poco la cabeza hacia su interlocutor, un joven de cabello rubio que se encontraba a su izquierda._

_-¿Joshua...? –pregunto extrañada, pero todavía recostada._

_Y sin responderle su pregunta el joven se quedo viéndola, mientras a su lado llegaba una bella mujer de cabello blanco._

_-Azmaria... –susurro segura de sus palabras, ya que sus memorias regresaban a su mente y su cordura le golpeaba con feroz brutalidad._

_-¿Dónde estoy? –inquirió realmente sin estar interesada._

_-En un punto del mundo espiritual entre el mundo de los vivos y el de los muertos, sin estar regido ya sea por cielo o infierno. Un lugar al cual nunca hubiésemos logrado llegar sino fuera por la valiosa ayuda de los otros seis apóstoles –le respondió Azmaria._

_-¿Eso significa que ya no estoy en el infierno?_

_-Solo tu mente dentro de tu espíritu... –le corrigió Joshua._

_-Un sueño dentro de un sueño... –razonó Rosette._

_-Yo nunca espere presenciar el día en el que te viese de esta forma –reprocho el joven rubio_

_-Aun recuerdo... aquel día en el carnaval. No importa cuantas veces lo piense el resultado es el mismo... todo que mi culpa –se rompió empezando a llorar._

_-Hermana..._

_-Todo por mi necedad... si tan solamente hubiese escuchado a Chrno... si tan solamente no lo hubiese obligado a quedarse... tanto se habría cambiado. Gente que a un carnaval para divertirse y pasar tiempo con sus seres queridos... dolo encontraron muerte. Y mi error se extendió hasta el resto de la ciudad... personas inocentes... familias enteras.. niños que aquella no che a penas habían sido arropados por sus padres murieron debajo de escombros de su casa..._

_-En ese caso¿no crees que la culpa debería ser volcada en mi?_

_-Tu ni siquiera estabas conciente de estar en ese lugar... yo soy la que debí haber previsto que eso pasaría. Y aun después mi estupidez que tan grande que me deje manipular por un demonio como Aion... era mi deber protegerte a ti y a esa gente... y aun así ni ahora he podido salvar a Chrno. Soy tan patética –sollozo Rosette, con mas fuerza haciéndose un ovillo en el suelo._

_-Cuando morí –empezó a relatar Joshua, bajando la cabeza- yo estaba en el mismo estado que tu... y eso es lo que me termino llevando al purgatorio... pero estando allá lo que siempre me dio fuerzas que el pensar en ti... y que tu nunca te dabas por vencida ante nada... pero ahora me doy cuenta de que eso que un grave error... _

_-Joshua..._

_-Yo siempre volqué en ti todas mi expectativas y sueños. Siempre dejando que tu me protegieses... pero eso no estaba bien, porque nunca me di cuenta de la enorme carga que conmigo puse sobre tus hombros. Desearía haber podido ser mas fuerte... lo suficiente como para rechazar la invitación de Aion, y el estar enfermo no es una excusa._

_-Rosette –se incluyo a la conversación Azmaria- tu no puedes salvar a todos. Aun si te sientes culpable por lo que paso en aquel tiempo. La cantidad de personas que Aion a reclutado es totalmente diferente a los que llegaron a morir aquel día..._

_-Pero eso sucedió a raíz de..._

_-No puedes tomar en ti la culpa de otros, sino puedes erradicar primero la tuya._

_Rosette siguió callada pero ya no sollozaba. Todo era muy extraño cual si las palabras de sus antiguos amigos hubiesen pulido y lavado su corazón hasta dejarlo terso y limpio, hasta hacerla sentir ligera._

_Y con un poco de esfuerzo se que levantando hasta quedar frente al joven de cabello rubio._

_-He reabsorbido el corazón de Maria Magdalena dentro de mi ser... y ahora mismo yo soy un ser humano diferente de quien alguna vez que Rosette Christopher. Y ahora que ya no hay un lazo de sangre que nos una... ¿Por qué te sigues preocupando por mi?_

_-¿Y todavía lo preguntas? –dijo el joven con una sonrisa- Es porque tu siempre serás mi pequeña hermana mayor._

_-Joshua... –repitió emocionada Rosette._

_-Una vez tu me dijiste unas sabias palabras que creo que es conveniente repetir ahora –le hablo con dulzura Azmaria- "cuando quieras reír, ríe; y cuando quieras llorar, llora", pero ahora yo entiendo que eso también depende del momento justo. Y ahora es momento de que pelees, Rosette._

_-Gracias, Azmaria. ¿Pero ahora que debo hacer? –le pregunto perpleja a ambos._

_-Cree en aquellos a quienes amas... cree en que él regresará –le aconsejo la joven albina._

_-Tu eres la que esta peleando contra el destino –le aseguro el joven._

_-Pero... –quiso desmentir la chica._

_Pero sin darle tiempo Joshua la empujo ligeramente hacia atrás haciéndola caer, pero extrañamente no llegaba al suelo sino que caía en un abismo cada vez mas y mas profundo, mientras Joshua y Azmaria se alejaban de su vista._

"_Hermana..." oyó la voz del joven en su cabeza._

"_Todavía hay una cosa que quiero que sepas... y es que yo siempre me sentiré orgulloso de ti. Y si tuviese un ultimo deseo antes de volver a vivir seria el ser tu hermano de nuevo... hasta siempre Rosette"_

_-Hasta siempre... hermano._

_Se despidió con nuevas lágrimas en los ojos Rosette. Porque estaba segura que no volvería a ver ni a su hermano ni a Azmaria._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rosette abrió los ojos, aunque estaba rodeada de oscuridad, y solo estaba conciente de la opresión de miles de manos que la apretaban. Pero apretando los puños se decidió a encontrar una salida.

Golpeando y forcejeando, con esfuerzo se abrió paso, hasta encontrar una pequeña filtración de luz, a la cual se aferro estirando su mano para alcanzar la salida, mas y mas hasta... que sintió otra mano recibirla y jalarla con fuerza hacia afuera.

"¡Chrno!" pensó emocionada.

Pero cuando la luz del sol golpeo su rostro lo primero que vio que un par de ojos violetas.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-Despierta ante la realidad de la nueva era... porque la humanidad ya lo ha hecho. Después de siglos de dolor y sufrimiento por fin se han dado cuenta que no hay nadie que los escuche.

Canto la voz masculina de un demonio de cabellos blancos y que ondeaban al son del viento frió que se aspiraba en medio de esas borrascosas montañas. Al lado suyo silenciosa se encontraba una mujer de sensual porte y cabellos vino oscuro, y que lo miraba con gran devoción y expectación por cada silaba que decía.

Y mas sin embargo, el no le hablaba a ella, sino a la chica que estaba enfrente de él. Unos metros más adelante casi flotando sobre el abismo, yacía una inmóvil Rosette, sostenida por delgados y casi invisibles hilos del telar de una araña, pero que eran tan fuertes que la destrozarían en pedacitos ante el menor movimiento. Aunque por la apariencia fatigada de la chica, con la cabeza baja y su larga melena rubia cubriéndole el rostro, parecía que de todas formas no intentaría hacer nada.

Aion, sonrió ante esto.

-¿No te parece increíble? –dijo señalando al abismo, que a pesar de su profundidad no estaba vació sino que era un abrevadero de cuerpos humanos que se retorcían y estiraban sus manos hacia el cielo- Y pensar que todo empezó con unos cientos ja Esto se podría considerar como otro de los milagros del señor ¿O no lo crees así? Este es solo el resultado de su indiferencia.

No obtuvo respuesta de la chica rubia, solo unas risitas condescendientes de la mujer a su lado.

-Ahora somos millones. Y esta fiesta es mi forma de agradecerte. Después de todo no hubiera logrado nada sino fuese porque me diste el poder sobre ellos para hacerlo. El poder de Dios... –Aion sonrió aun más- Amor... la raíz de todo mal y bondad. El verdadero principio y fin. Que por ese mismo amor que todo empezó ¿Lo recuerdas Rosette Christopher?

Pero la chica siguió sin responder mirando el suelo realmente sin verlo.

-Claro que lo recuerdas. El regalo que tu querido hermano y tu amado Chrno te dieron, la prueba de su amor, el convertir una inocente ciudad en un infierno verdadero. De igual forma tú tampoco te mostraste reticente en reclamar el premio por tus cuatro largos años de sufrimiento. Pero ahora es mi momento de ofrecerte mi propia ofrenda de devoción hacia ti –exclamo con emoción extendiendo sus brazos para abarcar el ancho abismo tapizado de incontables almas en pena.

-Durante 64 largos años he recolectado y les he mostrado la verdad a aquellos que estén listos para aceptarte y ofrecerte su total fidelidad, o a aquellos que pueden encontrar un futuro mas brillante dentro de ti, después del cruel que les impuso Dios. Pero a pesar de que mis acciones tuvieron estos redituables frutos, tú nunca te apareciste. Por un largo tiempo espere tu llegada, y vi, generaciones pasar pero tú nuca llegabas. Así que decidí venir por ti. Suelo ser muy paciente, pero... no puedo darme el lujo de perderte de nuevo. –comento con una sonrisa seductora, que a la demonia al lado de él le habría encantado sino fuese porque no era para ella, y le ponía a hervir las palabras dulces que utilizaba para convencer a la santa.

-Ven conmigo, Magdalena. Vamos juntos hacia la verdadera libertad. Una donde no tengas que sufrir las maldiciones de tu poder ni sentir en la carne de un dolor inmerecido. Una donde no haya diferencia entre unos y otros; ángeles, demonios, humanos... todos los mismos seres que se dejan llevar por la naturaleza de sus deseos. Ahora, en este mismo momento podemos hacer historia. Tenemos a los creyentes para hacer un cielo; solo hace falta deshacernos de la cabeza del bufón y la del hipócrita. Juntos crearemos un nuevo cielo en la tierra y un infierno en el cielo para todos aquellos infieles que jugaron con la suerte de débiles, que te veían sufrir una y otra vez por tu maldición. Siempre perdiendo lo que mas querías. Puedo ver el deseo dentro de ti, de un mundo donde los débiles no sufran por culpa de los injustos ni de donde aquellos que nacen diferente tengan que pagar penitencias de lagrimas por lo que no son. No es un sueño podemos crear aquel mundo... traigamos el respeto tomado de la mano con el miedo, y la justicia absoluta vestida con violencia.

Aion sonreía de nuevo creyéndose el completo captor de la atención de la joven.

- El mundo se tambalea despacio pero seguro, listo para recibirnos. Vamos juntos, a revivir, siendo los pecados salvadores nacidos del deseo. Ven conmigo y entrégate a mi para completar lo incompleto, y así llevarte a una nueva vida plena, completa y larga. Únete a mi, y los verdaderos deseos de tu corazón se verán cumplidos.

La sensual mujer al lado derecho del demonio de ojos violeta, apretó con tal fuerza sus dientes que los hizo sangrar. La emperraba y encelaba de tal forma esta situación como nadie tenia idea. Ver a su señor unirse con esa joven seria uno de los mas grandes pesares de su vida... pero mientras le pudiese servir ella estaría feliz.

Y viendo hasta la impávida chica, se pregunto como es que ella no sentía también esta emoción tan grande, y se mostraba indiferente.

Y como acudiendo a sus pensamientos la joven se movió haciendo temblar los delicados hilos, y levantando un poco su rubia cabeza, pero sin mostrar todavía su rostro por completo.

-A..ion... –murmuro con esfuerzo.

Y el demonio al que le pertenecía ese nombre levanto imperceptiblemente sus orejas listo para escuchar a la chica.

-yo... deseo... que...

Aion se sonrió. ¿Aceptaría¿Rogaría por su hermano¿por ella¿por Chrno? Hace tiempo que no se sentía tan ansioso por lo que un humano fuese a decir. Y afino aun mas su sentido auditivo para percibir lo que la chica diría. Mejor para el sino lo hubiera hecho.

-Lo que... yo en verdad... deseo... es que... . murmuro al tiempo que levantaba sus ojos zafiro, pero no estaban llenos de miedo o temor sino de pura y llana furia resumida en llamaradas de odio dentro de ellos- ¡QUIERO QUE TE CALLES DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

Aun cuando Aion no se inmuto ni un centímetro de su lugar, ni tampoco cambio la expresión de su rostro, era mas que obvio que tomado por sorpresa.

-¡Dios mió¡Eres la persona mas aburrida que he escuchado¡Diablos, hombre, eres mas aburrido que un sermón de la hermana Kate en días de pascua! Y créeme que son tediosos, duran horas y son diarios por una semana. ¡Pero tu te llevas el premio¡Te juro! Y me persignaría para que vieras que si, sino fuera por que estoy atada. Pero te juro que si vas al cielo y te pones a hablar, de seguro ¡Todos se rendirán sin darte pelea alguna, solo para que te calles de una buena vez!

Rizzel tenia la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados ante la insolencia de la chica. Pero Aion simplemente sonreía con displicencia aunque por dentro estaban subiendo sus niveles de intolerancia.

-Vaya, vaya. Que chiquilla tan agresiva.

-¿Agresiva¿yo? –repitió Rosette con sarcasmo- Discúlpame si no soy igual de sumisa como tus perras.

-¡¡YA QUE SUFICIENTE¡¡Como te atreves a hablarle así a mi señor Aion. ¡¡Te destazare, maldita zorra! –grito Rizzel fuera de si y tensando los hilos, alrededor del cuello de Rosette.

-calmada, rizzel –le ordeno Aion colocando una ano enfrente de la chica, que después de una ligera vacilación cedió y dejo de apretar hasta la asfixia a la chica.

Tosiendo, Rosette ni se percato cuando Aion se coloco frente a ella, sobre el abismo sostenido por sus oscuras alas, y le levanto su rostro.

-Te estoy ofreciendo la verdadera libertad. ¿Qué esperas ganar con esta actitud?

-¿Ganar? –repitió con otro sarcasmo- Yo no espero ganar nada, solo me quiero divertir un rato a tus costillas. Y tal vez recuperar un poco de mi orgullo.

Aion, todavía seguía sonriendo, pero ya le empezaba a irritar esta situación. La chica debería de estar en un trance aceptando sus palabras, no burlándose de ellas. Porque si la santa no aceptaba darle su alma voluntariamente no podría lograr nada.

-¿así que esto lo haces por orgullo? Vaya, vaya, nunca creí que una santa se fuese a dejar guiar por los pecados. Aun así discrepo de ti... no creo que el orgullo sea el pecado que mejor te quede.

Y subió con lentitud su mano acariciando el contorno de la mejilla de la chica.

-¿Qué será¿Qué será? –preguntó con diversión- ¿Pereza¿Gula¿Codicia? O tal vez... –comento y bajo su otra mano hasta la entrepierna de la chica y empezó a acariciarla- ¿lujuria?

-Aion –le llamo rosette temblando de furia- quita tu mano de ahí o te juro que te la arrancare y te la meteré por donde mejor te quepa.

-¿De verdad podrías hacerlo? –pregunto todavía teniendo el control, y ahora recorriendo con su mano la curvatura de sus pechos.

-No sabes de lo que soy capaz, hijo de perra –le amenazo entre dientes la joven.

Aion sencillamente se rió ignorándola, y Rosette molesta levanto la vista, solo para encontrar la rabiante mirada de la chica arácnida a unos metros lejos de ella. Y una maquiavélica idea le vino a la mente.

-¡Hey, Rizzel¡¿Por qué esa cara¡¿No te gusta compartir¡¿O es que te tomo por sorpresa las mañas de tu "señor Aion"?!

Rizzel temblaba intentando contenerse de estirar los delgados hilos que sostenían a la chica en el aire.

-¿Ahora que planeas? –pregunto Aion curioso.

-Hey Rizzel –grito ignorando al demonio al lado de ella- ¡¿Es que acaso no te gustan los tríos¡¿O será que te vayan a despachar como una vil servilleta?! Ya te lo había dicho antes tu no significas nada para nadie.

-¡¡MUERE PERRA!! –grito Rizzel mas desquiciada que nunca. Y tenso los hilos de Rosette hasta el punto que la hizo sangrar.

Pero consiguió su cometido, Aion ya no estaba sobre ella como perro en celo. Sino que ahora estaba forcejeando con la demonio. Una sonrisa de triunfo se abrió paso en los labios de Rosette, mientras los veía pelear de esa forma y al final sus hilos se aflojaron cuando Aion le propino una buena bofetada a la mujer demonio, dejándola sobre la nieve sangrando y llorando.

-¿Desea dejar de existir, Rosette Christopher? –pregunto Aion sin voltearse.

-Probablemente –respondió Rosette con desgano- No tengo nada por lo cual quedarme.

-¿Estas diciendo eso por Chrno? –pregunto aion con burla.

-Lo digo por todo.

-No te importa morir y que todas estas almas se queden por la eternidad en el infierno.

-Lo siento por ellos... pero en la vida se toman decisiones de las cuales uno se debe de responsabilizar. Eso va también para ti, Aion. Deja de cargarle la culpa de todo a Dios, porque la verdad ya hartas con eso, y espero en realidad que no seas tan idiota como para creer que lo que dices es cierto. Seria absolutamente patético que te creyeras tu mentira.

-Ya veo –dijo con calma Aion mientras reacomodaba mas los lentes sobre su nariz con su dedo medio- Pareces que no cambiaras tu actitud, lo cual me lleva a una única conclusión... Tú no tienes más utilidad para mi.

Y en menos de lo que dura u latido se encontraba de nuevo frente a la joven, pero ahora apretando con fuerza su cuello.

-¡Esta es la ultima vez que lo digo¡SUELTALA! –grito una voz muy querida y conocida para Rosette.

Aion con lentitud soltó el cuello de la chica y se volteo, mientras que ella por fin pudo pronunciar el nombre de a quien más esperaba, entre espasmos de tos.

- ...Chr... no... –murmuro sonriendo como tonta.

Ella no podía creerlo, o tal vez si... ¡Estaba vivo¡Estaba bien¡Estaba...!

-...retrasado. ¡¿Por qué demonios tardaste tanto?! –pregunto la chica, feliz y con a fuerza de la voz recobrada.

-Lo lamento, Rosette. Necesitaba terminar unos cuantos pendientes primero –se disculpo con su sonrisa siempre amable aquel demonio de cabello violeta y ojos dorados.

-¡Hermano¿Qué sorpresa? –comento Aion, irónicamente sin mucha en la voz.

-¿No esperabas que sobreviviera? –pregunto el demonio de alas negras a algunos metros alejado de él sobre el aire.

-A decir verdad, no. Pero lo que en verdad me sorprende es que seas tan idiota como para intentar atacarme tú solo, por segunda vez.

Y con un chasquido de sus dedos, una hora de demonios y Ángeles oscuros se abalanzo sobre el solitario demonio, listo para desgarrarlo con sus dientes. Y extrañamente contrario a lo que cualquiera hubiese hecho en ese caso, se quedo ahí parado esperando la llegada de las criaturas de la oscuridad con una sonrisa segura.

-¡Chrno! –grito con miedo de perderlo, Rosette.

En un parpadeo los demonios le cubrían y al siguiente, miles de miembros destazados caían como lluvia sobre el abismo.

-¿Pero que... ? –que lo único que atino a decir la chica rubia, al presenciar aquel espectáculo y no encontrar a su demonio.

Por otro lado Aion, se mostraba impasivo, pero por dentro la preocupación iba creciendo. ¿Qué significaba todo esto?

No tuvo tiempo de cavilar mas cuando un poderoso y certero golpe de su enemigo demoníaco estuvo a centímetros de caer sobre el, y tuvo que esquivarlo. ¿Cómo es que no lo había visto venir? É que era usuario de un poder que burlaba la continuidad del tiempo, é que había tomado los pecados de la humanidad y se vistió con ellos como si fuesen un abrigo de carne hecho a su medida ¿Cómo es que no lo vio?

Pero la mayor pregunta era... ¿qué le había sucedido a Chrno?

Cosa que Rosette también notó al ver la nueva actitud de su ex contratista y su apariencia... su armadura y capa no eran inusuales para la chica a pesar de que había perdido la habilidad de invocarlas cuando se debilitó en sobremanera al ser blanco de los castigos del infierno... lo realmente particular era su costado izquierdo, desde su hombro hasta la cintura de un color negro azabache.

-Vaya Chrno, desde que te volviste una perra de la iglesia y después de la deploraba actuación que mostraste pensé que ya habías olvidado pelear adecuadamente –le provocó Aion.

-Aion... ya no estoy para tus juegos –siseo molesto Chrno, y se abalanzo sobre él de nuevo.

Ambos demonios se enfrascaron en una pelea de rapidez por ver quien atrapaba a quien.

-Chrno... –susurro Rosette- Uhng...

Un punzante dolor recorrió las muñecas de Rosette y sus piernas. Con dificultad levanto la cabeza para ver sus manos, y en ellas encontró sus estigmas de nuevo abiertos.

-No otra vez... por favor.

La sangre santa al caer sobre los delgados hilos de Rizzel empezó a disolverlos, un efecto contraproducente ya que ella estaba sobre el abismo.

-¡Chrno! –grito cuando la mayoría de los hilos se rompieron y ahora pendía literalmente contra un hilo, pero este era grueso ya que había sido formado cuando los hilos restantes se tensaron y enredaron.

Pero pronto fueron remplazados por otros que lanzo Rizzel hasta ella envolviéndole la cintura.

-¡Ni creas que te escaparas de esta, ramera! –le grito.

-¡Cerebro de bicho, no ves que me estoy cayendo! –le contrapuntó la rubia con una vena en la cabeza.

Chrno al ver a la chica dejo al instante su pelea con Aion y voló con rapidez hacia ella. Aion no hizo ningún movimiento solo se quedo suspendido en el aire con sus enormes alas negras disfrutando de los esfuerzos de Chrno como quien disfruta el ver una cucaracha intentar voltearse.

-¡Rosette! –la llamo extendiendo su mano.

Pero antes de alcanzarla que interceptado de nuevo, ahora por los cadáveres humanos que formaron una pila levantándose unos sobre otros.

_-Demonio... impuro... no tienes derecho ni siquiera de ver a nuestra diosa..._

_-Mereces... el infierno..._

_-Monstruo..._

Susurraban varias y a la vez ninguna de esas personas.

-¡Suéltenme ahora! –amenazo Chrno, y sin el menor vestigio de duda destazo la cabeza de los mas cercanos a él.

-¡NO, CHRNO! –grito Rosette horrorizada ante la frialdad de él- Ellos son humanos. No debes matarlos. ¡Por favor Chrno!

Chrno se quedo paralizado al escuchar esas palabras... y mas aun al reconocer su carácter. Por mas desesperado que estuviese no podía descargar esa furia contra nadie inocente. Pero aun así le quedaba poco tiempo y debía salvarla.

Y haciendo uso de su descomunal fuerza aleteo en dirección a Rosette, arrastrando consigo las almas perdidas.

-Rosette... toma mi mano

Estiro su brazo izquierdo, Chrno; e imitándolo Rosette trato de alcanzarlo.

-Es inútil, Chrno. No tienes el poder suficiente como para hacerme frente. Hubo un tiempo en el que respete tu poder... pero ahora el mió lo ha superado. A todo el infierno a decir verdad –se burlo Aion.

-¡Cállate, Aion¡Hace mucho que me dejo de importar tu opinión! –y con un último empujón logro tomar su mano, hasta entrelazar los dedos de ambos.

-Ya lo di... –no acabo su frase Aion al ver como la oscuridad en el brazo de Aion empezaba a subir por la mano de Rosette- ¿Pero que...?

-¿Chrno...? –le llamo asustada la rubia.

-Por favor confía en mi –le suplico con una sonrisa amable el demonio. Y ella no se pudo negar.

Asintiendo mudamente, dejo que aquella fría oscuridad recorriera su cuerpo hasta envolverla completamente a ella y a Chrno. Y cuando hasta el último de los cabellos de ambos se vio cubierto, esa misma oscuridad se extendió por todo el ancho cielo hasta cubrir el sol en un eclipse sombrío.

Aion solo tuvo que parpadear una vez y todo volvió a la normalidad... exceptuando que tanto Chrno como la chica habían desaparecido.

"¿Cómo demonios ha hecho eso?" pensó Aion alterado. Y se aterro al pensar en la respuesta mas lógica "Será que mi madre y él..."

-¡Ese imbecil!-grito furioso como nunca- ¡Rizzel! –llamo a la demonia que todavía sorprendida retraía su telaraña.

-S...si mi señor... –respondió la susodicha un poco extrañada ante la actitud de su señor.

-¡Moviliza rápido a los demonios, divídelos en grupos y que busquen hasta el ultimo milímetro del infierno¡No podemos dejar a la santa con ese idiota!

-Si... si mi señor –tartamudeo la mujer.

-¡Pero rápido¡Deja de perder el tiempo!

Temblando Rizzel corrió a reunir a las hordas de demonios. N o sabia que era lo que había alterado tanto a su señor, siendo que Chrno ya había estado antes con la santa. Pero ahora debía de haber algo diferente...algo que suponía una amenaza rea a sus planes, cuando ni siquiera su propia muerte lo que.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rosette abrió con lentitud los ojos y se levanto aun estando un poco mareada. Identifico con rapidez que se encontraba de nuevo en un bosque, solo que ahora mas tupido hasta el punto de no dejar pasar la luz.

Y rápidamente busco con la mirada a su salvador, a quien encontró sentado junto a un árbol no muy lejos de ella.

-Chrno... –le llamo.

-Has despertado –le saludo con una sonrisa- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Bien –le comunico sobandose sus muñecas llenas de sangre seca- pero... ¿que todo aquello?

Chrno sabía bien a lo que la chica se refería y suspirando la invito a sentarse frente a él. Cosa que ella acepto y sin ninguna vergüenza se sentó cruzando las piernas, aun cuando el su falda ya era muy corta.

Con un ligero rubor Chrno aparto la vista e intento encontrar la mejor manera de explicarle.

-Lo que hace que un demonio sea lo que es, es la habilidad de pecar. Es lo mismo para humanos, Ángeles o los mismos demonios. Sin embargo a pesar de que nos alimentamos de la codicia, y el pecado del mundo. Nosotros no llegamos a poseer el rango de un demonio verdadero. Somos simples formaciones de legiones y de amas malignas, pero no somos originales de ellas. Solo un humano o un ángel podría serlo. Pero nunca ha habido nadie como pandemonium... lucifer, quien es la personificación de toda la sabiduría recurrente de los pecados y de la violencia en el mundo.

Rosette le escuchaba atenta, esperando que llegara al punto donde le explicaba sus nuevas habilidades.

-Por eso los demonios somos criaturas incompletas al igual que los humanos, nos falta una parte de nuestra alma maligna para ser unos completos demonios mientras que los humanos les hace falta una parte de su alma para ser seres completos.

-¿Por qué nunca me había explicado esto antes? –pregunto Rosette.

-Yo tampoco lo sabia... hasta el día de hoy que hable con mi madre...

-¿La viste¿Qué sucedió?

Chrno se quedo callado un segundo antes de proseguir pero prefirió hacerlo.

-Un demonio incompleto que asesine a pandemonium podría volverse uno completo...

-Un asesino que asesina a otro asesino... es un mejor asesino.

-Así es. Aion se volvió un monstruo, que incluso hasta pudo burlar a la muerte. Ni mis compañeros ni yo supimos como lo hizo... hasta el día de hoy.

Rosette tembló empezando a vislumbrar a donde iba la cosa.

-Chrno... ¿que mas sucedió entre tu madre y tu?

-Ella me dio el poder para salvarte.

-¿Que clase de poder?

-El que aun residía en su viejo corazón...

-¿Corazón? –pregunto de nuevo para ver si había escuchado bien, cosa que verifico al ver asentir al demonio- ¿Lo estas diciendo en sentido figurado?

El demonio negó con la cabeza.

-Pero...

-Me lo he comido. Para absorber su poder me he comido su corazón –y sus ojos brillaron frente a ella de un siniestro color violáceo, pero después arrepentido bajo la cabeza hacia su izquierda- este brazo lo había perdido en el primer ataque... y ahora ha sido remplazado por esta cosa...

Dijo mostrando su brazo negro frente a ella.

-Iuh... que asco, yo no me comería un corazón... –comentó en murmullo.

Pero después percatandose de la gravedad de la situación, Rosette lo tomo de la misma mano oscura y después acerco su rostro al de él.

-Pero entonces... ¿Qué significa esto para ti...¿Eres un demonio completo¿El devorar ese corazón que efecto tiene...?

Chrno bajo la cabeza sintiéndose avergonzado ante sus azules ojos.

-No, no hay nada completo en la oscuridad solo mas vacío, que absorbe y absorbe. Esta mancha que vez a mi costado... se ira extendiendo por todo mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi corazón. Una vez que lo haya hecho yo... dejare de existir como Chrno el pecador... y seré una simple extensión del cuerpo de mi madre y de la maldad del infierno.

-¡No¡Chrno debemos encontrar una forma...!

-No la hay.

Rosette negó con la cabeza y dejando derramar nuevas lagrimas lo golpeo con fuerza en el pecho con los puños cerrados.

-¡Idiota¡¿Cómo pudiste?!

-Discúlpame Rosette...

-Idiota... nunca cambiaras –le siguió golpeando.

-Eso no es cierto, Rosette –dijo deteniendo su puño y obligándola con eso a verle a los ojos- yo ya no me mentiré mas. Porque la verdad es que... te amo.

Y acerco su rostro al de ella hasta besar sus pequeños labios rosas. Un poco sorprendida Rosette parpadeo repetidas veces sacando de sus pestañas las pocas lagrimas rezagadas, hasta después cerrarlos y disfrutar del beso.

Si, había esperado con tantas ansias volver a sentir aquellos labios y olvidarse de los de Aion. Y para Chrno que el mismo deseo, el quería erradicar por completo esa memoria, y para ello empezó a besarla con devoradora pasión. Diez maravillosos segundos se dejaron llevar por el, hasta que Chrno mismo se separo.

-Lo que mas deseo es quedarme contigo para siempre... –murmuro contra sus labios.

-¿Solo eso? –pregunto juguetona y enternecida la chica.

-Nada mas que eso. Pero... –empezó abriendo sus dorados ojos.

-¿Pero? –pregunto la chica.

-Debemos apurarnos –concluyo evitando el tema y separándola de sus brazos.

-¿Chrno?

-Aun cuando esta nueva energía demoníaca me permite esconder nuestros rastros. No quiero que nadie nos encuentre por mi negligencia.

-¿Y que haremos después¿Seguir escondiéndonos? –pregunto fastidiada porque el demonio no termino lo que le iba a decir.

-Tu te esconderás, yo iré a pelear con Aion.

-¡De ninguna manera me esconderé como una rata!

-Rosette –la llamo severo Chrno tomándola por los hombros- hice un trato con pandemonium de que si lograba vencer a Aion ella te dejaría el camino libre para volver al cielo...

-¿¿Y que piensas hacer tú¿¿Morir??

Chrno se quedo callado evitando su mirada, hasta que por fin la devolvió severa hacia ella.

-Hay un asunto que quiero hablar antes contigo...

Un ruido de pisadas se oyó, realmente pesadas pisadas, y ambos se quedaron en silencio hasta que lo oyeron alejarse.

-Demonios antes prisa

Y sin darle mayor aviso la tomo de su mano y la levantó del suelo.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A pesar de su enojo con él y de las largas horas que caminaron por aquella montaña hasta hacerse de noche, ella no podía menos que disfrutar el trayecto.

La llenaba de inocente felicidad el ser conducida de esa forma por él, tal y como cuando eran niños... al menos ella.

Pero súbitamente sintió un dolor en la cabeza. Instintivamente se detuvo y se llevo la mano a su frente. No, sus estigmas no se habían abierto. Pero sentía una punzada aun mas adentro, no era algo nuevo pero definitivamente inusitado.

-¿Rosette¿Te encuentras bien? –pregunto preocupado el joven de cabello violeta.

-No debemos seguir de esta forma...

Chrno suspiro enojado creyendo que la chica se refería a que no debían seguir ignorando su condición.

-Rosette, no tenemos tiempo para estas discusiones. Debemos seguir antes de que nos encuentren otros demonios.

-¡No, Chrno¡Te digo que no debemos de "seguir" este camino! –repitió terca sin saber expresar claramente lo que veía ante sus ojos.

-¿A que te refieres¿Has visto algo peligroso? –pregunto preocupado.

-No, pero...

-Rosette, estas paranoica –le reclamo el demonio.

-¡TE DIGO QUE NO! –le grito casi en la cara.

-Bien, déjame mostrarte... –dijo con el ceño fruncido mientras iniciaba de nuevo su caminata por el mismo sendero.

-espera...

-...que este es...

-No creo que debas...

-...el camino mas seguro...

-Hazme caso...

-...para ti...

Y antes de que Rosette pudiese volver a quejarse, Chrno desapareció cual comido por el suelo.

-¡Chrno!

Rosette corrió hasta el punto donde lo vio desaparecer y encontró un enorme hueco y en el fondo de él encontró a Chrno, incorporándose adoloridamente.

-¡Te lo advertí! –le grito cantarinamente.

-¡Si me hubieses dicho que había pozo te habría hecho caso!

-¿En serio? –pregunto Rosette con sarcasmo.

-bueno, realmente no pero... –empezó a murmurar Chrno para si mismo.

-¡No importa¡Ahí voy! –le grito Rosette.

Y antes de que chrno pudiese reaccionar por completo Rosette se dejo caer en el vació, directamente a los brazos de Chrno. Lamentable la falta de premeditación en ello, porque sin tener tiempo para tomar suficiente equilibrio, el demonio cayo con la chica en sus brazos.

-¿¿Rosette, estas bien??

Pregunto el demonio intentando incorporarse, y encontró a la chica debajo de el en buen estado exceptuando un vivo color rojo en sus mejillas, y después su mirada azul que se bajo hacia un punto fijo debajo de ella.

Chrno siguió la mirada de ella y sus dorados ojos fueron a dar con su mano... que firmemente apretaba uno de los pechos de la chica.

El demonio pasando por varias tonalidades de rojo después quito su mano y se alejo como cinco metros de la chica. Colocando ambas palmas de su mano a la defensiva frente el mismo, temiendo un ataque de la chica.

-Ro... Rosette... per... perdóname... que un error.

La chica calmada se arreglo su vestido de fondo, el único que le había quedado desde que dejo el resto de su armadura en aquella cueva antes de ser sorprendidos por Rael, y que ahora exponía un poco mas de su busto gracias a la zarpa de Chrno. Imitando una mirada suspicaz la chica se sonrió con malicia.

-Eres un pervertido... –dijo divertida- jaja ¿para que te cubres?

-Por nada en realidad –respondió el demonio, relajando sus manos.

-Hombre, eres uno de los demonios mas poderosos en todo el infierno y le tienes miedo a una chiquilla en ropa interior. De verdad eres un viejo pervertido.

El demonio se volvió a sonrojar ante la mención de "ropa interior" y alejó la mirada

-Tú tampoco eres una flor joven... –comento Chrno retándola.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –pregunto falsamente ofendida Rosette.

Pero el demonio no siguió con el juego, y en cambio dirigió una rígida mirada hacía la chica.

-De algo que quiero platicar contigo desde hace tiempo... Magdalena.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**¿Quién se une a mi club anti-Aion?, porque el tipo sigue siendo un maldito que no se tiene las manos quietas con las mujeres (al menos en el anime x.x)**

**Como sea, algo que siempre desee de la serie es que Rosette se hubiese comportado toda retadora con Aion y lo hubiera mandado muy lejos, en vez de quedarse toda zombie-retrasada mientras que el otro la manejaba como marioneta x.X Así que por eso la quise compensar en esta historia. Y con Chrno a su lado... ¿Quién los va a detener?**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Capitulo 17**

"**Lover's sin"**

"**Part II: Faith and charity"**

**Rosette y Chrno deben de volver a aprender a volver a tener confianza entre los dos después de los cambios que han sufrido. Y una pelea puede acabar en una platica sincera y al final en algo mas...**

**Lemmon chicas y chicos.**

**Pero alguien los observa desde la sombra esperando aquel suceso para aprovecharse.**

**¿Podran ambos detener sus instintos antes de que sea tarde o se rendiran ante la droga del amor?**

**Siempre me alegra el dia recibir las reviews. Y saben que igual agradezco tantoa lectores que dejan como los que no, pero, hagname feliz de vez en cuando n.n**

**Nos vemos dentro de otros quince dias o tal vez menos depende de diversos factores y de otras cosillas n.n**

**Cuidense y sean felices.**


	18. Lover's sin Part II

**Por fin...**

**Después de tantos capítulos de anticipación...**

**Aquí esta...**

**¡El lemmon!**

**Y como no iba a subirlo (a pear de mi verguenza)Si después de tantos reviews y de la forma tan amable en que me lo han pedido, por fin se los tenia que traer. Y en este punto solo tengo que agregar:**

"**Menores abstenerse de leer este capitulo" (Al menos tenia que decirlo ¬¬)**

**Ya haciendo de lado esto tengo que dar otro anuncio. Últimamente he estado actualizando de forma incostante (prueba este cap que lo subí antes de lo previsto) pero queria asegurarme de hacerlo antes de que muchos asuntos personales se me vinieran encima... como por ejemplo mi proyecto final y ultimas evaluaciones de cuatrimestre x.X Asi que como podrán ver a lo que quiero llegar es que, puede haber gran posibilidad de que no vuelva a actualizar sino es hasta dentro de tres semanas X.x**

**Terminando con las malas noticias, solo me resta agradecer los reviews a:**

**Setsuna17 (ya vez que no me demore tanto esta vez jaja) Azca (no te pongas intranquila, aunque a veces me tarde es seguro que subo capitulo de fic, porque de que lo acabo lo acabo, y muchas de tus preguntas no serán respuestas en este capitulo sino hasta en posteriores, pero aquí les dejo a todos de un capitulo solo lemmon n///n) y por ultimo a minixa (Esta vez no es broma ni engaño¡aquí esta el capitulo que todos querian! Y ya veras que es lo que Chrno quiere hablar con Rosette b.b)**

**También gracias a todos los que leen el fic, aunque no dejen review y a todo el resto de lectores que todavía ni acababan de leer el otro y ya les traigo aquí mas tortura enferma que saco de mi cabeza .**

**-INFERNI E PARADISO-**

**Capitulo 017**

"**Lover's sin"**

"**Part II: F****aith and charity"**

**(No soy muy dada a esto pero creo que este capitulo les doy una pequeña recomendación musical tipo soundtrack, así que si quieren acompañarlo con algo les recomiendo **_**"carnival of rust" **_**de**_** Poets of the fall, "gravity of love" de enya o "deliver me" de Sarah Brightman**_**; igual no me hagan caso y se los dejo a su gusto)**

Rosette se quedo helada al escucharse ser nombrada "Magdalena" por Chrno. Pero tenía que calmarse, podría ser que todo fuese tan solo una equivocación.

Y con lentitud volteo a verlo.

-¿Por que me llamas así¿Acaso vas a empezar como Aion? Diablos, solo espero que no imites otras de sus malas mañas.

-No estoy jugando, Magdalena. Yo se lo que sucedió entre ustedes dos. Y ya es tiempo de que tu también dejes de jugar –dijo el demonio molesto mientras caminaba hacia ella y la tomaba por los hombros.

La chica vio el reflejo de sus ojos asustados en los de Chrno.

-¿Por qué me dices esto?

-Porque tienes que dejar de comportarte solo como Rosette Christopher.

-¡Pero yo soy Rosette Christopher!

-Lo eres... pero también eres Maria magdalena, y eso es algo que has estado negando... –dijo con mirada dura pero al final la relajo y la cambio por una con preocupación- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

La cabeza de Rosette se sentía a estallar, no sabía que pensar y mucho menos que hacer. ¿Acaso eran ciertas las palabras de Chrno, y ella se estuvo negando así misma durante mucho tiempo?

Bajo la cabeza.

Si, si lo eran. Podía sentir una voz de cordura y prudencia que se lo decía.

-¿Por qué, Magdalena? –pregunto de nuevo Chrno, perdiendo un poco la paciencia.

-Porque... –"fui miserable en esa vida"- porque... –"me odiabas cuando nos conocimos"- porque... no quería preocuparte después de todo lo que ha sucedido... –mentira, hace mucho que el demonio pudo haberlo aceptado- porque...

Rosette levanto su mirada hacía los ojos de Chrno. Inflexibles y al mismo tiempo preocupados... y la chica tembló ante esto y se alejo de su agarre, empujándolo.

-¡Porque no quería que me vieras de esa forma!

Chrno se quedo estático ante la repentina reacción de la chica.

-Siempre me mirabas con odio, y después empezaste a verme como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana que se fuese a romper... ¡Y yo no quiero eso¡No quiero que me mires con lastima!

-Yo no...

-¡Claro que lo haces! No sentías amor por mi... solo pena.

-¡Eso no es verdad! –dijo tomándola del brazo- yo... realmente te ame.

-Pero amaste mas a Rosette Christopher ¿no es así?

Chrno relajo un poco su agarre sobre ella. ¿Qué debía hacer¿Qué debía decir¿Había realmente un modo adecuado de tomar esta situación?

-Los gestos de compañerismo, los abrazos de apoyo, las miradas de cariño... no te estoy pidiendo que me digas a quien amaste mas. Solo te pido comprensión... estoy tan vacía de esa vida, casi no tengo memoria de ella, solo algunos momentos en la orden y los últimos meses que pase con los pecadores...

Chrno también bajo la cabeza apenado, nunca había pensado realmente cuales eran los sentimientos de Magdalena a pesar de que si se los había preguntado...

-Yo solo fui un envase vació... que lo único que deseaba era ser llenado encontrar un poco de vida –dijo acariciando con su mano la fría mejilla del demonio.

-Pero...

-Ahora puedo verdaderamente entender la razón de nuestro encuentro en aquella tumba, cuando tenia doce años, y porque nunca te tuve miedo.

-A veces desearía que lo hubieses tenido –musito Chrno empezando a bajar la mano de la chica- y que nunca mas hubieses vuelto.

-A veces yo también lo deseo... cuando me hablas de esta forma, el saber que no me quieres en tu vida es muy doloroso... –declaro arrebatándole su mano y derramando una lagrima. Para después salir corriendo por uno de los túneles formados de roca sólida, escondidos en esa cueva subterránea.

-¡Espera, Rosette! –se oyó el grito apagado del demonio pero ya era muy tarde.

**XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX**

Sollozando todavía y después de divagar unas horas en la oscuridad, Rosette por fin dio con un hermoso claro, con un pequeña laguna cristalina donde se podían ver las rocas de fondo, un suelo de piedra liso y unas que otras raíces de árboles que dieron demasiado bajo hasta estas formaciones subterráneas. Y para resaltar todo, sobre ella había un hueco por donde se filtraba la luz de la luna envolviendo el lugar en un brillo azulado.

Era sorprendente que un lugar tan hermoso estuviese en un mundo tan horrible, un error seguramente. Justo como ella. Pensó mientras veía su reflejo en el lago, jugueteando con el pequeño dije que Chrno le había hecho, y dejo caer una amarga lagrima sobre la superficie del agua. ¿Por qué siempre las cosas tenían que ser de esa forma entre ellos dos?

-¡Rosette! –la voz de Chrno la llamo desde su espalda.

Y volteo para verlo sosteniendo sus rodilla y tomando un poco de aire.

-Eres rápida.

-¿Cómo diste conmigo? –pregunto con desgano.

-Por tu olor.

-¿Qué tienen todos los demonios con mi olor¡Ya dije que me bañe!

Chrno se sonrió de lado al verla actuando como antes. Pero también volvió a recuperar su postura severa.

-No debiste haber corrido así, es peligroso. De esto mismo hablaba cuando te dije que debías dejar de comportarte como una niña.

-¡Si no quieres que me comporte como una niña entonces deja de tratarme como tal!

-Yo no... –farfulló afligido.

-Tu siempre me tratas como a una chiquilla.¡Y mírame¡Soy una mujer! –le grito exasperada- y estoy enamorada –susurro derramando unas lagrimas.

-Magdalena...

-¡Deja de llamarme así! Ni siquiera... se quien soy... –confeso con las manos sobre sus llorosos ojos- ya no lo se mas... pero no quiero ser aquella chica que era tan solo un envase vacío...

-Tu nunca fuiste un envase vacío –la consoló Chrno abrazándola por los hombros.

-Si lo era. Nunca tuve nada, nunca fui nadie. Lo único que era solo mió, era aquel sueño acerca de ti... y mi amor. ¿No es extraño? –pregunto animándose un poco-Lo único constante en mi vida a sido mi amor hacia ti. Y yo quiero estar a tu lado por siempre.

-Tú eres lo único que quiero tener en mi vida –musito el demonio.

-Chrno... –susurro la chica.

-Pero ahora soy yo al que se le ha acabado el tiempo, y esto ya no tiene caso... un ser como yo desde el principio no debió ser merecedor de tanta felicidad, como la que me ha dado conocerte... y sin embargo, no he hecho mas que lastimarte.

-No digas eso, Chrno. Tú mereces toda la felicidad del mundo – y un poco sonrojada añadió- y yo quisiera compartirla y ser parte de ella.

-¿Estas segura de que es la verdadera razón? –inquirió el demonio.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Te conozco, Rosette. Mas que nadie, a veces me atrevo a pensar. Y se que desde que llegaste al cielo todos te ha prohibido el verme... no crees que viniendo hasta acá es en parte porque querías revelarte contra ellos... y no me mires así; porque se que también has venido porque tu nunca podías dejar a alguien abandonado y sufriendo... y menos a un amigo que...

-¡Chrno, tú cretino! Yo no quiero quedarme a tu lado para revelarme contra Dios, el infierno o Rael...quiero hacerlo porque te amo con todo mi ser –acepto Rosette liberando todo lo que tenia dentro de ella- lo hubiese hecho antes sino es porque fui tan estupida que no me di cuenta sino hasta el final de lo que sentía. ¡Que no te das cuenta que estoy haciendo esto porque no aguantaría el perderte!

-Pero, Rosette, ahora estamos muertos y...

-Esto podrá ser la muerte –le corto acariciando su mejilla- pero si aun en el dolor se puede encontrar una mínima replica a vida. Oh dios, te juro que le voy a sacar hasta la ultima gota. Y viviré al máximo. ¿Chrno, realmente me amas?

-Si –dijo seguro de sus palabras- Pero sabes que no es correcto.

-¿Para quién no es correcto¿Quién esta para negárnoslo?

Pregunto exasperada levantando su muñeca derecha mostrando su estigma por ahora cerrado pero que había derramado mucha sangre, ahora mostrándose seca sobre su brazo.

Chrno lo miro con una gran mezcla de sentimientos. Amor, dolor, rabia, celos... era verdad, el mundo, Dios o el destino mismo les negaba constantemente la oportunidad de estar juntos y ser felices. No importaba que tan humildes se comportaran o que tanto se arrodillasen frente a ellos, la respuesta siempre era una cubeta de agua helada en sus rostros.

Era como Aion había dicho... no importaba cuanto alzaran los rostros al cielo. Nadie respondía... pero entonces tampoco nadie negaba.

-Esta bien... ambos sabemos que nos amamos... ¿pero que esperas que consigamos con eso ahora?

-Bueno... –empezó a sonrojarse un poco, Rosette- hace algún tiempo me encontré a tu madre y...me dijo de una forma para que estuviésemos juntos y...

Abriendo los ojos en sorpresa Rosette también llego a otra maravillosa conclusión.

-¡Eso es!

-¿Qué? –pregunto extrañado el demonio bajando sus largas orejas.

-¡Esa es la única forma! Yo te entrego tu alma, tú me entregas la tuya. Y ya no tenemos nada que ver ni con Pandemonium ni con Dios. ¡Tu madre no podrá devorar un alma que no le pertenece! –hablo a toda rapidez la chica.

-¿De qué estas hablando?

Y Rosette cayó en la cuenta de que no había dicho la parte fundamental de este plan.

-Bueno... es un tipo de contrato...mas bien un voto... en el que tu me entregas tu alma por toda la eternidad y viceversa... y bueno... tenemos que... bueno... tu y yo... hacemos... el amor –dijo todo aquello cuchicheando entre dientes.

-No te he escuchado –replico Chrno.

-Bueno... que tu y yo... uhmm... ¡Agh! –grito por fin crispada- ¡Hacemos el amor¡Ok¡SEXO! -Grito como loca, y dándose cuenta de ello bajo la cabeza avergonzada, y la levanto un poco para ver la expresión de Chrno... la cual era ninguna, no había sonrojo ni emoción en su cara...

-Chr...

-Hace mucho frio aquí. Voy a buscar un poco de leña. Espero no te importe que vaya a buscar leña. No te dejare sola por mucho tiempo solo buscare leña. Quédate aquí mientras regreso –dijo a toda velocidad y se alejo sin esperar respuesta de la chica. Solo necesitaba unos segundos para pensar... y para enfriarse, definitivamente para eso mas que nada.

**XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX**

Ya habían pasado dos horas desde que Chrno se fue, regreso y se dio a la importante tarea de prender una fogata de forma manual.

Y Rosette solo miraba con preocupación la luz de la luna infernal... tono había olvidado que Pandemonium solo le había dado hasta la media noche de ese mismo día, y aunque le había dado un espacio a Chrno para pensarlo, ya era tiempo de ir exigiendo una respuesta.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien, qué? –pregunto sin remover los ojos de la fogata que apenas había creado.

-Pues de lo que has pensado...

-¿Qué he pensado?

-¡Pues de hacer el amor idiota! –dijo golpeándolo en la cabeza con el puño cerrado. Pero el ni pareció sentirlo y en cambio volteo con preocupación a verla.

-Rosette…No puedo. Eres una santa… ni siquiera yo podría corromper a alguien tan puro.

-Chrno, por favor. Soy yo ¡Rosette! La chica que rayaba su Biblia, la que le puso bigotes a la estatua de una virgen, la que escribió "Chrno rulez" en la puerta trasera de la iglesia.

-Si todavía recuerdo esa –señaló Chrno apático, al recordar esa pequeña venganza de Rosette contra la hermana Kate, cuando esta lo llamo su mascota, lamentablemente las cosas se voltearon y la hermana creyó que el propio demonio lo había hecho, así que lo puso a lavar las tazas de los baños durante tres meses (obvio que no iba a delatar a Rosette)

-Si. Esa estuvo muy buena –apunto la chica limpiándose una lagrima que le salio después de reírse un poco de ese recuerdo- Pero ya, volviendo a nuestro asunto, Chrno, por favor debemos hacerlo.

-Rosette ¡No! –repitió enérgico por enésima vez Chrno- No estamos para bromas, si haces… haces… ¡Bueno, si hacemos "eso", encadenaras tú alma al infierno!¡Eso es lo único que conseguirás estando conmigo!

-No se si ya te has dado cuenta pero ya estoy en el infierno. Y ya desde antes te había dicho que no me importaba –le dijo irónica Rosette.

-Rosette –el demonio se llevo una mano al rostro con frustración- Ya te quite tu vida una vez. No pienso cometer el mismo error mas de dos veces.

-¿Y que piensas hacer al respecto?

-No se, podríamos hablar con ese tipo Rael, para que te proteja cuando yo pelee contra Aion y se asegure de llevarte al cielo, o algo, debe haber otra opción.

-No entiendo porque soy tan importante para Aion.

-Porque él quiere el poder que tienes. Y para conseguirlo el deseaba hacerte... bueno lo que me pides ahora.

-¿¿Qué?? –pregunto sorprendida- ¡Maldito degenerado hijo de puta¡Y yo que pensaba que solo por su habitual perversión se quiso propasar conmigo!

-Era eso o comerte... literalmente. Vez porque es tan peligroso el que te quedes aquí, además de que necesito acabar de una vez por todas mis asuntos con él. Mientras tanto debe haber otra opción que podamos tomar. Tal vez ese tipo Rael acceda a protegerte mientras peleo con Aion...

-Si Rael me encuentra me matara, prefiere verme muerta a con alguien mas. ¿Además prefieres que me vaya con el?

Chrno no creía que el ángel fuese a hacer eso después de la última platica que entablaron, pero por un momento se vino a su mente al tipo que se hacia llamar el "ángel guardián de Rosette" y también recordó la lasciva forma en que la abrazado la otra vez.

-Esta bien, Rael no es una opción. Pero hay que pensar en algo mas, no podemos…

-Chrno. No hay otra opción. Esto es lo único que tenemos.

Chrno bajo la cabeza y negó, pero sabia que Rosette tenia razón.

-¿Por qué siempre eliges la opción mas difícil?

-Porque nunca tenemos suficiente tiempo, Chrno. Y como no lo tenemos, no debemos desperdiciarlo dudando.

Rosette levanto una mano hacia la mejilla de Chrno, y lo acaricio.

-Aion, se ha vuelto muy poderoso. Pronto estos dos mundos se destruirán, y cuando no quede a donde escapar entonces Aion me encontrara. Después de tantos años su ambición es demasiado grande como para que la ignore ahora...

Chrno tomo la mano de la joven y beso su palma, al hacerlo vio los estigmas de nuevo, abiertos en carne viva, pero sin dejar salir sangre. ¿Por qué siempre ella tenía que sufrir tanto?

Un fuego de ira se desato en su estomago. ¿Acaso era ese el premio por la fidelidad y amor que Rosette le profesaba a Dios¿Su única recompensa era el dolor y sufrimiento?

Chrno bajo la cabeza, lleno de ira e indignación. Estaba harto de que todos usaran a Rosette. Y mirándola enfrente suyo, toda temblorosa y con lagrimas en los ojos, se dio cuenta de algo.

Que el no era nadie para negarle la felicidad. Si ella quería salvarlo, perderse en el infierno o manchar su alma, estaba bien. Porque aunque ella eligiera el camino del sufrimiento, él siempre estaría a su lado para protegerla. Era la misma resolución a la que había llegado tantos años atrás cuado hicieron su primer contrato. Esto era algo parecido... solo que mas importante.

-Esta bien.

-¿Qué? –pregunto la chica confusa.

-Lo haré... quiero decir que acepto que hagamos eso... –balbuceo Chrno, rojo como un tomate.

-¿Estas... estas hablando en serio? –pregunto sorprendida la chica, por la repentina aceptación del demonio.

Chrno asintió y tomo su mano, para mostrarle su muñeca, la cual acaricio con cariño.

-Quiero que de ahora en adelante, la única marca que quede sobre tu cuerpo sean mis besos.

Ahora fue Rosette la que se sonrojo.

-Que poeta... –murmuro.

El demonio de cabello morado sonrió mas ampliamente y la atrajo hacia el para besarla, tan solo duro pocos segundos fue corto pero lleno de dulzura.

-Yo... quiero ser tuyo... y que tu seas mía por completo... porque la realidad es que ya no puedo resistir el estar sin ti. Ya nunca podría. No me importa quien seas... si Magdalena o Rosette... pero quiero que seas mi única pareja... por toda la eternidad –le respondió, dejando atrás lo ultima que le quedaba de vergüenza y por fin aceptando el hecho que iba a suceder.

La chica se sonrió satisfecha.

-Hagámoslo antes de que me de un ataque de vergüenza y te empiece a golpear por decirme cosas tan alocadas.

El demonio sonrió y soltó a la chica de su abrazo; se desvistió de su capa para colocarla sobre el suelo al lado de la fogata.

Rosette parpadeo. El demonio aun tenia sus pantalones, pero aun así el verlo de esa forma la puso de muchos colores. Era la primera vez que iba a ver a un hombre desnudo en su vida… y bueno a Chrno. La chica no iba a mentir, el tan solo ver hasta su dorso destapado, mostrando su fuerte y musculoso pecho, hacia que la joven sintiera un gran calor en su cuerpo, pero todo el cuerpo... eran letras mayores. Aunque también mucha tristeza al ver las heridas que recibió por su culpa. Y ese brazo oscuro que deslizando su mala sangre por sus venas lo infectaba quitándole poco a poco su espíritu.

En verdad deseaba que esta loca teoría fuese a funcionar...

Ahora temblorosa por lo que iba a hacer llevo sus manos hacia el cinturón de él y... lo empezó a jalar de la forma mas torpe posible, ya que por los nervios no podía ni recordar como se desabrochaba...

-Rosette ¿¿Qué haces?? –pregunto con los ojos muy abiertos y tomándola de ambas manos.

-Te... tenemos que estar desnudos para hacer esto ¿En teoría, no?

-En teoría... –repitió él despacio- Pero se tiene que hacer de forma mas lenta... ¿Rosette, de verdad nunca haz hecho esto?

-¡Pu...pues claro que no¡Viví toda mi vida en un convento! Y nadie me contaba mucho al respecto de esto... todavía me acuerdo de la tontería de las abejitas que me dijiste...

-¿Qué querías que te dijera¡Si tenias doce años...! pero, yo me refería... ¿y en otras vidas? –pregunto dudando de si quería saber la respuesta.

Rosette bajo la cabeza...e intento recordar, pero nada se vino a su mente...

-Tengo la impresión de que siempre morí joven y virgen... –y farfullando para si añadió- y luego preguntan porque soy una amargada...

Chrno se sintió algo incomodo con su respuesta... el sería el primero... y el último, no estaba de sobra decir. Y entonces las horribles dudas volvieron a surgir... ¿Qué sucedería si ella se hartaba de él¿O si se daba cuenta que no era el indicado para pasar el resto de su existencia a su lado?

Y en medio de esos pensamientos no podía evitar recordar también, que la joven frente a él por muy mujer que se viese ahora, era una niña... ¡su niña! A la que había prometido ser su familia, tanto como un hermano... y definitivamente esto no sucedía entre hermanos... lo cual lo hacía sentir que había fallado...

Ella movió sus labios, rosas y pequeños, parece que dijo algo pero Chrno no la escucho, porque sin dar aviso ni advertencia unió sus labios helados a los de ella. Por primera vez beso a su amada Rosette Christopher. Ambos sentían como si por su cuerpo hubiese recibido una descarga eléctrica. El demonio la beso por impulso; porque ya no podía soportar que ella estuviese tan cerca y no tenerla, y porque necesitaba sentir y probar si realmente ella estaba lista para lo que le había pedido.

Separaron por un minuto sus labios para verse los rostros, y no había duda en el mirar de ambos. Estaban enamorados.

Él acerco un poco mas su rostro y empezó a cerrar sus ojos, anhelando un beso mas. Ella lo presintió al verlo acercarse, y tomando la situación se lanzo sobre el rodeándolo por los brazos. El beso ahora no fue tan simple, sino que apasionado y profundo. Nunca antes habían besado a Rosette de esa forma. Aion no contaba, por supuesto…

La chica sintió la lengua áspera de Chrno, moverse hacia su boca como pidiéndole permiso, y ella dejo que entrara. El beso se volvió tan salvaje que hasta Rosette intento lamer los colmillos de Chrno, lo cual erizo la nuca del demonio, pero por la poca experiencia de la chica, froto muy fuerte su lengua y se corto, dejando derramar a penas una gota de su dulce sangre dentro de la boca de su amado.

Este abrió los ojos de par en par al sentir aquella dulzura, y sus ojos dorados se llenaron de un fulgor rojo; así que temiendo hacerle daño a la chica la alejo rápidamente, por los hombros.

-Lo siento –se disculpo

-Esta bien, no duele. Fue mi culpa, supongo que soy un poco torpe. –también se disculpo Rosette, tal vez un poco mas roja que él por su error.

Chrno, se sintió mal ¿Qué pasaría si…¿Si el no lograba controlarse? No quería ni pensar en hacerle daño. El sexo es una experiencia que había vivido pocas veces en su vida. Lo había hecho simplemente porque no se podía ser un demonio sin haber hecho eso antes, sino uno se acarreaba una vida de burlas y señalamientos. Y mas el que había sido uno de los demonios mas fuertes que existieron en Pandemonium. Pero nunca lo hizo mas de una o dos veces, no es que no fuera hombre, pero no le atraía la idea de unirse de esa forma tan intima, por mucho placer que trajera, a mujeres ajenas y por las que no sentía nada. El siempre había sido reservado y solitario, y de todas formas su personalidad amable aunque el no estuviese totalmente conciente de ella, no le permitía comportarse de forma promiscua como sus compañeros. Pero ahora con Rosette era diferente, el la amaba, realmente. Y tal vez eso era lo que mas le asustaba.

-Rosette. ¿estas realmente segura que quieres hacer esto¿Qué sucedería si... un día te arrepintieses de este voto... de amarme? –le pregunto implorando por dentro que ella cambiara de decisión.

-Eso nunca pasara –dijo con determinación al ver la duda en los ojos de él- Y ahora como empezamos. ¿Se hace igual que en vida...? Porque estamos muertos, pero muchas cosas se sienten son muy reales –y se sonrojo un poco al recordar el beso de Chrno- ¿Esto también se sentirá real?

-No lo se. Esta también es la primera vez que me muero –dijo con sarcasmo el demonio. Y eso lo hizo sentir aun peor...

Chrno, aun quiso decir algo. Quiso intentar decirle que él no podía, que ella era su pequeña Rosette, su mejor amiga, su compañera de armas y hasta de juegos, su apoyo, su ángel. Quiso decirle que ella se merecía algo mejor que un asesino como él. Pero lamentablemente el calor que le producían los besos de Rosette alejaba cualquier pensamiento lógico. Excepto uno.

-¿Por qué me amas? –pregunto empezando a besar la piel de su cuello con lentitud al igual que los rubios cabellos que tenia sobre los hombros.

-Solo se que te amo. Con eso me basta –dijo cerrando los ojos y dejándose entregar a esa caricia de Chrno.

Ambos callaron. Si seguían hablando probablemente se acobardarían de todo el asunto.

Lentamente Chrno dejo de besarla y posando sus manos sobre sus hombros, bajo el fino vestido de fondo que traía. Fue tan fácil el deslizarlo sobre su delgado cuerpo hasta el piso, y el quedar arrodillado (literal y figuradamente) ante la belleza de ese cuerpo de mujer, todavía conservando sus bragas, pero sus pechos estaban desnudos ante él. Una vista mucho mayor que la que obtuvo en el lago.

Era la mujer mas hermosa que hubiese visto, bañada por la luz de la luna esa chica no mostraba mas un cuerpo de una jovencita de dieciséis sino el de una joven mujer de veinte. Y esa cascada de cabello dorado que tenia hasta la cintura no hacía mas que resaltar su esbelta figura.

-Vaya, vaya. Nunca me voy a dejar de sorprender de ver al "malvado" asesino de cien millones sonrojarse como un niño –jugó Rosette.

-Tú haces algo mas que sonrojarme –dijo en tono seductor el demonio. Y ahora fue el turno de sonrojarse para la chica.

Y mas cuando la tomo de la cadera y empezó a besarla lentamente, atrayéndola hacia el y arrodillándola, hasta que tuvo control de su cuello otra vez y se drogo con el aroma de su largo cabello.

-Chr... no...

-Ya que has decidido esto... esta vez necesito que confíes en mi enteramente...

-Si...

Chrno, beso el cuello de Rosette hasta llegar a su oreja que lamió por detrás con deleite. La chica gimió un poco ante el descubrimiento del placer que causaba el que su lengua recorriese su cuerpo. Esta iba ser la primera vez que seria tocada por un hombre en esa forma, y en que haría muchas cosas mas… a decir verdad. Irónico que estuviera muerta.

El demonio simplemente la tomo por la cintura y la recostó sobre el suelo tapizado con un poco de nieve, tierra y su capa. Pero a pesar del ambiente Rosette no sentía frío... era extraño, parecía como si el mismo cuerpo de Chrno produjese tanto calor que le servia como un abrigo. Y no dudando ante este pensamiento se abrazo mas a él buscando escapar del frío del ambiente.

El demonio siguió besando su cuello, al tiempo que sus manos recorrían libres sus piernas y muslos; hasta bajar hacia sus pechos los cuales beso con lentitud, primero se encargo de uno con sus besos y su lengua, mientras que el otro lo acariciaba y masajeaba con su otra mano, haciendo que la chica arqueara aun mas su espalda, soltando pequeños gimoteos que despertaron mas la excitación de Chrno, hasta hacerlo temblar, de una forma que nada tenía que ver con el frío.

-Rosette... si hago algo indebido... dímelo –dijo conteniéndose un segundo.

-Si, hay algo... –acepto sin abrir los ojos- te detuviste. ¡Tú sigue!

Sonriendo el joven de cabello violeta la obedeció y bajo sus besos por el abdomen liso de la chica hasta su vientre tembloroso.

Chrno volvió a subir su rostro hasta Rosette, y beso de nuevo su cuello y su cabello; siguiendo la línea de sus hombros tomo su brazo y empezó a subir sus labios por ellos hasta llegar a la palma de su mano. Ahí Rosette lo detuvo tomándolo de ambos lados de su cabeza y acercándolo a sus labios, para que ahora ella fuera la que lo besara de forma abrasadora. Despertando dentro de sus estómagos un mundo de mariposas aleteando con violencia.

Después separándose de aquel contacto, Rosette fue la que decidió hacer sentir a Chrno como lo amaba... así que lo obligo a recostarse y colocándose sobre él bajo sus labios hasta su fuerte y duro dorso y pecho... los cuales beso y mordió por igual. Aunque Chrno tampoco se quedo impasivo y con sus pesadas manos acaricio la espalda blanca de Rosette.

Se besaron, recorriendo cada centímetro, sus cuellos, sus hombros, su piel… Rosette, incluso beso desesperada el cuello de Chrno hasta sus largas orejas, y terminando en sus prominentes cuernos hechos de hueso puro.

Recorrieron sus cuerpos hasta que los labios de ambos se supieron de memoria la anatomía del otro. Con pudor, con pena, con deseo. Se dijeron sin palabras miles de poesías de amor, escritas sobre la piel del otro.

Hasta que llego el momento tan temido y tan esperado. Sabían que tenia que llegar, tampoco debían de perder tiempo. Simplemente que sin saberlo quisieron expresarse cuanto se amaban antes.

Chrno deslizo su mano hasta las caderas de la chica, y después como una serpiente se recorrió hasta su pierna y termino por colocarse en su muslo hasta llegar a un punto fijo que hizo soltar un grito ahogado de la chica.

Era el momento para ambos...

El demonio bajo con lentitud las bragas de su amada y cuando hubo terminado no titubeo en separar un poco sus piernas, para acomodarse entre ellas con un cierto temblor. Ambos se miraron unos segundos antes de hacer nada. Los dos estaban sudados y respiraban agitados. El viento soplo frío, pero pareció que hizo que ambos estuvieran mas concientes de lo agitado que estaba su interior.

Y ya decidiéndose por fin, el demonio se levantó un poco su posición contra la chica... para quitarse sus pantalones y sus botas. Y se volvió a situar sobre ella... uniendo por fin el contacto intimo entre ellos, pero no hizo nada. Solo se quedo en blanco mientras esperaba su aceptación...

Rosette lo miro unos segundos... y en escasos momentos de cordura no pudo evitar pensar en lo guapo que era... con su cabello violeta y enmarañado, sus ojos dorados y que solo le dedicaban una mirada entrecerrada y enamorada, los músculos de sus brazos y abdomen fuertes y tensos para lo que viniese y sus alas negras abiertas sobre él, como un manto que poco a poco se llenaba de nieve. Rosette se sonrió ante la imagen, que la hacia sentir tan segura y protegida, con un deseo en su interior de que nunca la abandonara. Ella le sonrió tiernamente, aceptando, y él también se la devolvió agradeciendo.

Y por fin dejo caer su peso sobre el cuerpo de la chica, justo en el lugar indicado, mientras que bajaba su cabeza para besarla con amor y entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella, para manifestarle su apoyo. Los primero empujones fueron lentos y delicados, casi como besos sobre esa área tan sensible de su amada. Ella gimió un poco, haciendo que el se estremeciera.

-Te amo… -le oyó susurrar.

Y empezó a hundirse con mas fuerza dentro de ella, haciéndola gritar su nombre al principio con un poco de dolor pero después no hubo equivoco de la lujuria en su voz. Ninguno de los dos esperaba sentirse de esa forma, cada uno de los nervios de ambos viéndose afectado por el tacto del otro. Todo tan real… todo tan físico… todo tan vivo.

-¡chrno…! Nnn… Ah...

Grito cuando el empezó a empujarse con mas rapidez dentro de espacios que Rosette nunca había utilizado. El abdomen de Chrno plagado de músculos tensos subía y bajaba sobre el plano de Rosette, llenándose con cada contacto del sudor del otro. El demonio jadeante solo podía sentir el placer que recorría cada legión de ese cuerpo. Aun así llego a pensar, que no podía creer la situación en la que estaba, delirándose de esa forma dentro de su amada, simplemente él nunca pudo creerse dentro de esa situación.

Chrno seguía sobre ella con su cuerpo jadeando y moviéndose compulsivamente, mientras que la chica de cabellos largos y rubios, como única almohada debajo de su piel desnuda, solo podía aferrar sus uñas a la espalda de Chrno, recorriendo también el contorno de sus brazos y sus omoplatos; y en un intento de contener sus gritos desesperados mordió la piel al lado del cuello de Chrno. Hasta que sin darse cuenta lo hizo sangrar. En vez de disgustarse, él se sonrió pensando que tal vez la chica tenía más de demonio que de santa como había dicho.

Conteniendo un poco sus deseos el demonio se detuvo un segundo, al darse cuenta de lo injusto que era al estar empujando de esa forma a la chica contra el suelo. Así que desentrelazando sus manos, las bajo hasta la cintura de ella, y sin separarse logro que ambos rodaran para que ella quedase sobre él.

Rosette un poco sorprendida por el movimiento se quedo en blanco, hasta que su amante la tomo de la cadera y la coloco de forma que estuviese sentada sobre él. Y sin soltar su cadera la empezó a mover de arriba hacia abajo siguiendo un ritmo de regodeo que en pocos segundos los volvía a hacer jadear.

Chrno no podía negar que placer mas grande que el poseer a esta chica tan hermosa nunca había sentido. Con su cuerpo esbelto y hermoso siendo enmarcad por la contraluz de la luna, con sus pechos, caderas y cintura moviéndose al mismo compás de su deseo. Y con ese amor tan impropio de la personalidad de Rosette, pero al mismo tiempo tan sincero; Chrno supo que nunca podría dejar ir a esta chica. Muchas veces el mismo había repetido que ella se merecía algo mejor, pero ahora le era insoportable la idea de que alguien que no fuera el la poseyera, y mitigando aquel pensamiento solo podía embestirla con mas fuerza y rapidez.

Ambos seguían en medio de esa danza, hasta que por fin sintieron… el placer por el que habían hecho esto desde el principio... uno mucho más grande que nada de lo que hubiesen sentido en vida... el tocar el alma del otro.

Y en unos segundos de gloria, sus mentes tan unidas como sus cuerpos podían sentir las emociones que el otro manifestaba: el placer por ahora, pero mas atrás por ejemplo, Rosette podía apreciar el dolor de Chrno, su vergüenza, su sufrimiento, cada una de las emociones que le embargaron en lo cincuenta años que paso solo en esa tumba, en los cuatro que a su lado le brindo fidelidad y en los últimos años que vivió en el infierno... Tales sentimientos despertaron en la chica tanta tristeza, que solo pudo atinar que intentar transmitirle todo el amor que sentía por él.

Sentimientos tan puros que hicieron que Chrno se volviese a sentir culpable de lo que le hacia a la chica, pero también sentía como ella le decía que estaba bien y estaba conciente de que ahora no podía parar.

Y por fin se percataron en aquél momento que estaban muertos cuando se dieron cuenta que no solo esos "cuerpos" que realmente nunca habían tenido hacían el amor sino sus mentes, espíritus y almas también lo hacían.

En poco tiempo esto se dejo de convertir en un acto sexual, sino en un acercamiento totalmente intimo entre el alma de ambos. Dejaron de tener solo sexo y empezaron a hacer el amor de verdad. Y por fin en ese momento estuvieron completamente concientes de que estaban muertos porque tantos sentimientos se mezclaron que hubo un momento en que ninguno de los dos pudo saber quien era quien, en ese momento tan único.

Pero pronto vivieron a la realidad cuando sintieron en la parte donde se unían como empezaba a vibrar anunciándoles que pronto llegaría a su punto cúspide.

Por eso el demonio de cabellos violetas la tomo de la cintura y con un cierto de brusquedad lujuriosa la volvió a colocar debajo de él para continuar con su trabajo.

Él siguió adentrándose dentro de la chica mientras ella gritaba de placer en su oído, hasta que sintió que saldría ya todo lo que tenia adentro. Y tal como predijo dio unos dos últimos empujones con fuerza hasta allanar por última vez a la chica, tomando el rostro de la chica entre sus largas zarpas para proporcionarle un beso ardiente y febril, mientras liberaba su semilla calida debajo de la piel de la chica.

Después se dejo caer al lado de su amada y escondió su rostro en medio del cuello y el hombro de ella, como un niño.

Y por fin recobrando su cordura se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho... la había tomado para él solo, por toda la eternidad... y no podía evitar sentirse sucio al recordar que el era un demonio y ella una pobre niña...

-Perdóname… -musito de repente- nunca debimos…

-Cállate –dijo la chica terminante mientras besaba su cabeza, todavía aturdida por las palpitaciones en la piel en donde se unía con Chrno- ¿Es que acaso no sentiste lo natural que fue todo eso? Fue como si desde siempre hubiésemos estado destinados a hacerlo. Y nuestra unión fue... bueno aparte de buena... se sintió como si solo en ese momento estuviésemos completos.

El demonio acepto en silencio con la cabeza.

-¿Destinados, eh? –consintio sonriendo y relajándose un poco.

-Si. Es que cuando estábamos juntos de esa forma... no pude evitar pensar... que... tal vez mucho tiempo atrás...–empezó a manifestar aquel pensamiento ahora ella apenada escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de él- antes de que cualquiera de los dos naciera... nuestras almas fueron una... me gustaría pensar que por eso yo siempre viví esperando tu llegada...

- ...y yo buscando salir de pandemonium para encontrarte... –derivó Chrno con cariño.

-Si –acepto la chica sonrojada- por eso nunca, pero nunca, me arrepentiré de lo que hemos hecho ahora... yo quiero estar contigo por siempre...

-Yo también. Para una criatura que ha vivido tanto tiempo en la oscuridad no sabes lo maravilloso y cálido que significa escuchar esas palabras –dijo el demonio de ojos dorados, mientras levantaba su cabeza para ver los de Rosette, mas azules que el cielo extenso.

Ella le sonrió, y coloco detrás de su oreja puntiaguda unos flequillos de su largo cabello violeta. Y desvio su mirada hacia su brazo, todavía negro, pero todo su pecho y gran parte de su hombro se encontraban libres de aquel virus.

-¡Mira, Chrno¡Parece que funciono! –señalo con emoción.

El demonio miro sorprendido su costado, y con los ojos bien abiertos farfullo.

-Vaya, parece que si...

La chica se abrazo a su cuello y con aun mayor emoción, beso su mejilla.

-Gracias, Rosette –le dijo el demonio correspondiendo a sus besos, y en verdad agradecido con esa chica que con su sola presencia le salva y le da sentido día a día la vida... o la muerte.

-No seas tonto. No se le dice gracias a alguien que te ama. Y yo te amo tanto que podría morir mil veces por ti –le dijo con una sonrisa tierna cuando por fin lo dejo de besar- pero si te encuentro de callejero con otra mujer te mato, además que no quiero volver a escuchar nada de tus antiguos amoríos. Tú eres mió, por toooooooda la eternidad, eh, así que recuérdalo bien –le amenazo dándole un puñetazo juguetón en el hombro.

Chrno rió divertido de que Rosette, ni siquiera en momentos como estos dejaría de ser ella, y extendió sus alas sobre el tembloroso cuerpo de la chica, como una manta, para protegerla de los copos lentos que caían

-Tú también eres mía –le recordó acariciando su mejilla con sus dedos, y dedicándole una sonrisa encantadora.

Y sonriendo ambos, perdiéndose en los ojos del otro, por fin se dejaron caer en un ensueño hermoso... imaginando que este lugar era un cielo mismo y lo que habían acabado de cometer era el pecado más hermoso del mundo...

**XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX**

**(NA. Aquí les recomiendo qe si tienen la oportunidad escuchen una pequeña estrofa de "para Elisa" de Bethoven. Linda e inocente melodía... esas son las que quedan mejor en momentos sobrecogedores)**

A miles de kilómetros de ahí y al mismo tiempo ni siquiera a un centímetro de longitud, la pesada puerta de mármol y roca volcánica negra que conducía a la cámara del juicio de la Reina de todos los infiernos, se abría, y por ella entraba con lentitud pero con seguridad, un demonio con uno de los mas altos rangos de Duque. Deffau.

Camino unos cuantos metros y después bajo las escaleras para quedarse parado al pie de ellas, de donde vio a su madre danzar siniestramente en círculos en medio de la cámara.

-Hoy hace una hermosa noche –declaro sin dejar de cabriolear- ¿Puedes sentirlo en el aire? El aroma de la lujuria, adornado con ese dulce condimento irreal que los humanos laman amor.

-Para los humanos parece ser real...

La reina rió un poco.

-Y sin embargo, es una mentira.

La mujer albina por sin se detuvo a unos metros atrás de su trono donde un enorme altar de velas sostenidas en el aire se mostraba.

-Pero la libertad... esa es la única realidad que se debe de buscar.

Y vio con deleite como una vela empezaba a formarse de la nada hasta prenderse sola.

-Bienvenida al infierno... Rosette Christopher –leyó, en unas letras rojas que habían aparecido escritas en la vela, con una gran y maligna sonrisa.

**XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX**

**La verdad el capitulo anterior pensaba subir el lemmon, pero por cuestiones de ya-le-tengo-que-bajar-son-muchas-hojas y aparte para pulirlo bien, preferí esperar otro capitulo mas, pero como dicen por ahí (no se quien) lo prometido es deuda y aquí esta n.n**

**Y ¿Qué les pareció? ****¿Cómo estuvo el lemmon¿Sencillo¿Romántico o cursi¿O tal vez le falto más? Bueno, de todas formas es un tópico que todavía me da vergüenza discutir, y solo me resta esperar que les haya gustado un poco y que no piensen que soy una total pervertida n///n**

**¡****Pero por Dios, soy una total pervertida!**

**Ni el cielo e puede ayudar x.x**

**Pero ya no me va a quedar mucho tiempo de eso, porque... chachachachachaaaan ¡el fic se acaba! Cuatro capítulos mas de vida y este proyecto por fin llegara a su fin, junto con las desventuras sobrenaturales de los enamorados.**

**Mientras tanto si les gusta disfruten lo que queda y si no, entonces hagan fiesta porque ya se acaba**

**XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX**

**Capitulo 18**

"**Atonement"**

**Un pecado por amor sigue siendo pecado, y a pesar de ser una mutua decisión de ambos, el infierno no dudara en hacer caer su ira sobre ellos.**

**Pandemonium por fin muestra su verdadera cara y motivos, logrando colocar a Chrno y a Rosette en una situación contra la pared.**

**¿Cómo podrán salir de esta si desde siempre han estado bailando en las manos del mal?**

**Nos vemos, ya saben que probablemente en tres semanas x.X **

**Así que desde antes agradezco a todos los que dejen review y a los que no también, solo por saber que leen el fic ya me siento complacida con eso.**


	19. Atonement

**¡Dios! Ya va mucho tiempo que estoy alejada de fanfiction, pero tampoco me quieran linchar, sobre aviso no hay engaño, y les avise que esta vez tardaría más en escribir el siguiente capitulo, entre cuestiones de la escuela, el trabajo y demás. Pero en estas vacaciones voy a compensar a todos los fieles lectores y voy a publicar un capi por semana (que son tres en mi caso)**

**Así ue no quito mas tiempo y me voy directo a los agradecimientos, porque el capitulo anterior dejo muchos reviews. ¿Me pregunto si fue por el lemmon ¬w¬? Nah ideas mías.**

**Setsuna 17 **(gracias siempre por los ánimos en cada actualización nwn)

**Minixa **(me alegra que te haya gustado la canción y aun mas que estés pensando en animarte para escribir un fic de Chrno Crusade. Estate segura de que lo leeré y te dejare una review nwn)

**Gemisaga **(No te tienes que disculpar por nada, créeme que te entiendo en lo que respecta a no tener nada de tiempo por la escuela, y me hace feliz el saber que este fic quita algo de presión a tu vida cotidiana; ah, y por cierto gracias por pensar que no soy una pervertida –aunque en realidad si lo sea T.T-)

**Azka **(¿tendrían que hacer Chrnos en serie verdad? Yo también quiero uno! Pero si no, me conformo con tortura al del fic, y hablando del fic, no llores ya veras que cuando acabe probablemente y sea para bien guiño ya lo entenderás después)

**k-chan** (Perdóname, perdóname tu a mi, porque el domingo me conecte bien tarde para lo que es tu horario y ya no nos pudimos encontrar x.x así que como ves si te comprendo en lo que a horarios quiere decir, y se que aunque no me dejes review o no leas el capitulo en ese momento, si lo harás después y mientras lo disfrutes yo estaré feliz. Y sobre lo que me dijiste en el mail, te lo volveré a repetir ¡tú nunca me vas a hartar! Eres una de mis mejores amigas, y no sabes cuanto te estimo por apoyarme siempre en todo y por aguantarme aunque sea una total despistada x.x)

**BlackIce Alchemist.56** (Vaya, siempre es bueno conocer a nuevos lectores, y soy yo la que tengo que agradecerte a ti por leer el fic; jaja a pesar de que esta concepción de lo espiritual la he utilizado un poco mas que nada para este fic, me alegra que te identifiques con ella aunque después verás que tengo unas cuantas sorpresas debajo de la manga, y que espero no afecten tu idea espiritual, pero en serio, gracias por leer el fic n.n)

**Kassandra Caldina** (jeje no te preocupes por el tiempo, este fic aquí se queda y no se va a mover por un buen rato; sobre lo del lemmon tienes razón tal vez le falto un poco mas de pasión a Chrno, pero hay que comprender al pobre tipo... hacia mucho frío XD, y sobre lo de la suegrita... pues ya verás, ya verás)

**Ahora si les dejo el capitulo y por si se preguntaban por la letra cursiva... es un "sueño" chicas y chicos, se los spoileo desde ahorita, para que no se confundan n.n**

**-INFERNI E PARADISO-**

**Capitulo 018**

"**Atonement"**

_Era un hermoso día, soleado y con una brisa deliciosa._

_Sin embargo, el clima nunca fue un factor que afectara el hecho de si tenía visiones o no._

_Era verdad, aquella mañana tuvo un sueño... y ahora corría desesperada por los pasillos del convento, en busca de alguien a quien contarlo. Pero nadie lo entendería... nadie nunca logro entender lo de Chrno... nadie entendería una visión que ni siquiera ella alcanzaba a comprender en su totalidad; pero aun así seguía corriendo con sus pies descalzos y pequeños en busca de quien la escuchase..._

"_**Cierto... esto sucedió hace mucho tiempo... ¿Cuántos tenía¿Trece¿Catorce...?"**_

_-Magdalena¿Te sucede algo malo? –pregunto una mujer en hábitos blanco y negro._

"_**No importa... esto es solo un sueño." **_

_-No pasa nada... –respondió con su aflautada voz, la pequeña Magdalena de cabellos rubio cenizos- solo que..._

_-¿Solo qué? –repitió la hermana._

_Ella no entendería, lo sabía antes y lo entendía ahora en este sueño._

_- ...quisiera un poco de papel. Y una pluma si no es mucha molestia. _

_-Claro que no, mi niña. ¿Qué deseas hacer con ellos? –pregunto curiosa, la mujer._

_-Un diario –respondió animada Magdalena._

_-Espera aquí mientras regreso. Al fin y al cabo hoy hace un día esplendido._

_-Si -obedeció la pequeña._

_Terminado de decir esto la religiosa entro de nuevo al convento, dejando atrás, en medio del verde prado del jardín, a la chiquilla._

"_**Una pluma y un papel... ahora puedo recordar... ese **__**día inicie aquel diario; todos mis pensamientos y visiones... no hubo día en mi vida que no tuviese una pagina... hasta que... llegó Chrno. A decir verdad, en el momento de nuestro encuentro, yo estaba escribiendo el último punto final a mi vida"**_

_Magdalena, camino hacia donde estaban las sabanas; que esa mañana desde muy temprano fueron lavadas, y ahora tendidas para su secado bajo el sol._

_En medio de tanta blancura pulcra hubiese sido sino imposible, si una tarea bastante tediosa el encontrar con la vista la pequeña paloma, que descansaba sobre los tensos hilos de la ropa._

_Solo basto estirar su mano, y la avecilla fue hacia ella, sin protesta ni demora._

_Acercando la otra cubrió a su acompañante, y empezó a susurrar palabras aun mas bajas que el silbido del viento entre las hojas._

"_**Todo empezó con una visión... me gustaría poder recordarla..."**_

_La niña soltó al blanco animal que extendió sus alas en el aire, y se empezó a elevar cada vez más y más hasta que se perdió de la vista, __llevándose__ consigo un secreto..._

"_**Me desespera no poder recordarla..."**_

_El verde jardín cambio de un momento a otro; ahora todo, cielo y tierra, era de un terrible color rojo._

_Y una silueta oscura se apareció frente a ella, dejando reflejarse en sus malignos ojos, su figura ya no de niña como unos momentos atrás, sino de mujer. Y sin previo aviso dejo descargar con furia sobre su estomago una apuñalada mortal, hecha por algo que no parecía ser ni una espada ni s brazo, sino que ambos._

_Y un grito proferido por su propia voz lleno el aire..._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rosette abrió sus ojos, algo agitada, pero no lo suficiente como para levantarse. El frío era demasiado, no se lograba cubrir con la capa oscura que a envolvía, y la luz del sol que se filtraba hasta esos oscuros lugares la invitaba a volver a dormir.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –pregunto una masculina voz, que hizo su corazón saltar.

Alzando su rostro, reconoció al instante al joven de cabello morado que la miraba con un cierto tinte de preocupación en sus ojos dorados. Y ella no pudo menos que sonrojarse.

¿Cómo no hacerlo? Ahora podía recordar con claridad los eventos de la noche anterior. Ese fuerte pecho que había besado con desesperación; esas pesadas manos que recorrieron cada centímetro de su ser; ese hombre que se había unido a ella por toda la eternidad de la forma mas deliciosa y placentera.

No podía decir porque, pero empezaba a tener la sensación que quería repetir la experiencia...

-¿Rosette? –la llamo de nuevo.

-¿Eh? –Farfulló confusa, pero en segundos recordó la pregunta inicial de su demonio- estoy bien, solo tuve un sueño...

-Se nota... estuviste hablando dormida toda la noche.

-¿Estuviste tú, viéndome dormir toda la noche?

El sonrojo del joven con cuernos no quedo tan escondido detrás de la luz amarillenta que proveía la fogata.

"¿Puede ser más dulce?" pensó enternecida Rosette.

-No puede evitarlo... –dijo al fin de una vacilación- ¿Cómo iba a perderme la única vez que duermes sin roncar? Te veías casi como un ángel.

-¡Chrno¡¿Quieres morir otra vez?! –grito amenazándolo con un puño en alto y con la otra mano cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo- ¡¿Y cómo está eso de que me vía CASI como un ángel?!

Él se sonrío de medio lado antes de contestar.

-Simple. Ningún ángel en todo el cielo podría llegar a ser tan hermoso como tú.

-Mas te valía decir eso –siguió jugando ella- pero eres un pervertido de todas formas. Te quedaste toda la noche viendo una mujer desnuda.

En ese momento aumento aun más el sonrojo de Chrno, y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero prefirió volver a cerrarla un instante después y simplemente sonreír con picardía.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

-¡Claro que si! –y haciendo una mueca dirigió su vista al brazo del demonio- ¿Cómo esta tu brazo¿alguna mejora?

Chrno suspiro antes de mostrar su todavía negro brazo.

-Ni mejora ni desmejora. Ha seguido igual desde ayer –comentó alicaído.

-Ya verás que todo saldrá bien, y si necesita que lo repitamos pues lo hacemos y ya –dijo despreocupa.

Chrno se sonrojo un poco más y levantó una ceja.

-Creo que me estoy empezando a sentir un poco mal. ¿no te importaría venir a abrazarme y hacerme no se que más?

-Idiota. Cambiando de tema¿Cuánto tiempo permanecí dormida?

-¿Realmente importa aquí?

-Humm creo que no –cavilo- Este mundo es muy extraño.

-¿Extraño?

-Si –repitió con la mirada perdida en la nada- quiero decir... todo este lugar. Yo me esperaba algo diferente del infierno...

-¿Algo así como un horno gigante con diablitos rojos que tienen tridentes? Ja ja

-No te burles. Es solo que esperaba algo más... malvado –y haciendo una cara se llevo una mano hasta su cabeza para empezar a desordenar su cabello en un signo de pronta desesperación- ¡olvídalo! Ya no se ni lo que pienso.

-Esta bien. No te estoy juzgando.

-Es que todo ha sido tan extraño para mí; el infierno, lo nuestro y lo de Magdalena... todo parece tan irreal.

-Este mundo es irreal –convino Chrno- y ¿Cómo te sientes? Me refiero a lo de ustedes dos –pregunto todavía mostrándose un poco incomodo con el asunto que se había dado entre su antiguo amor y su actual.

-Bien. Me es difícil explicarlo pero... me siento bien con eso –acepto sorprendiéndose hasta a ella misma- Al principio era bastante confuso, pero ahora ya he logrado aceptarlo. Es como un río.

-¿Un río? –inquirió el demonio alzando una ceja.

-Si. Como un río y el mar. Tan diferentes ambos; uno es calmado y dulce; mientras que el otro es extenso y salado; y mas sin embargo, hay un punto donde se unen los dos, volviéndose uno mismo. Así somos Magdalena y yo. Jeje. Con decirte que hasta se me hace raro hablar de Magdalena en esa forma; siento como si lo hiciera en tercera persona.

Chrno bajo la vista hacia el suelo y una incierta sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

-Para mi también es bastante inusual todo esto. Pero si lo pienso bien, nada ha sido usual a tu lado... Aun cuando te conocí en aquel convento nunca me imagine que llegásemos a acabar de esta forma...

-Ya te lo dije. Estábamos destinados a conocernos –musitó la rubia cerrando sus ojos.

-¿Me lo dice una vidente?

-Te lo dice una chica muy, muy, enamorada.

Con una sonrisa aun más amplia el demonio se levanto y rodeando la fogata fue hacia donde ella estaba recostada, para plantarle un beso en la frente.

-Buscare mas leña.

-Y yo creo que me quedare dormida un rato mas –añadió la chica- pero... ¿no crees que estamos perdiendo mucho tiempo?

Chrno dejo descansar su frente contra la de ella.

-Estando contigo ni siquiera un instante es una perdida de tiempo. Además, tengo la ilusión de volver y encontrarte dormida de nuevo... sin roncar –añadió lo último levantándose y alejándose con una rapidez digna de quien ha escapado de un auto que lo va a arrollar.

-¡Idiota! –le grito divertida la chica mientras le arrojaba su vestido (el único objeto que tenía a la mano) contra su espalda.

Y después de verlo desaparecer de su vista por fin dejo caer su cabeza agobiada...

¿Por qué volvió a tener aquella visión donde moría¿No se había acabado todo cuando la impostora murió¿O significaba esto un nuevo futuro...?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-¿Dónde lo encontraste? –pregunto con esa voz tan amorfa y llena de frialdad la mujer albina.

El demonio de un solo cuerno tembló perceptiblemente.

-¡TU REINA TE HA HECHO UNA PREGUNTA! –vocifero otro demonio de cabellos largos y negros que pateo con furia al primero.

-No hay necesidad de eso –replico con desinterés la pérfida mujer y se agacho frente al pequeño demonio que sangraba sobre la blanca nieve- ¿Dónde lo encontraste? –volvió a preguntar pero ahora exhibiendo en su mano izquierda un viejo reloj dorado.

-En la nieve... solo lo encontré en la nieve... por ahí –respondió asustado, y señalando un punto fijo y no muy lejos de ella.

La reina se incorporo y sacudió su preciosa túnica negra para después caminar, unos pasos atrás hasta llegar a donde estaba el otro demonio.

-¿Ves lo fácil que era?

Y siguió caminando sin importarle n lo mas mínimo los gritos desgarradores.

Se detuvo solo hasta cuando tuvo frente a sus ojos las intrincada cadena de montañas infernales y el sus oscuros bosques.

-Mi reina, ya hemos buscado por todo el terreno adyacente... y no hay señales de Aion, el pecador; no se cómo se esfumo el maldito, siendo que tiene bajo su mando una cantidad de demonios y espectros comparables al mejor de los ejércitos demoníacos; pero lo encontraremos, y pagara caro sus pecados.

Dijo el Duque Deffau que se acerco con lentitud ante la soberana y se arrodillo al signo de su sombra. Y mas sin embargo, ella no se movió ni un centímetro, ni hizo ademán alguno de estar prestando atención; o por lo menos mantuvo esa postura durante un minuto entero. Hasta que por fin habló.

-Que triste...

-¿Disculpe? –replicó Deffau creyendo no haber logrado oír bien.

-Se debe de sentir muy triste la dueña de este reloj ahora que lo ha perdido...realmente muy triste. Es por eso que yo se lo devolveré.

Y sin importarle las suplicas de todo su sequito, de al menos quince demonios, que intento seguirla, a excepción de Deffau, ella empezó a caminar colina abajo.

-Mi señora... –musito uno de ellos.

-¡No me sigan, Amon! Este trabajo debo de hacerlo sola. Es momento de terminar el juego y recoger el premio mayor.

Cuando hubo dicho la última palabra una ventisca infernal se sucedió y el cielo se lleno de oscuridad por unos segundos. Y cuado todo hubo terminado solo la brisa helada quedo en el lugar de la reina.

Mientras los otros demonios debatían cosas triviales, Deffau regresó al lado de sus demonios de confianza. Carv y Gulio.

-¿Va a buscar a la santa? –pregunto Carv dubitativo.

-No me digas que estas preocupado por ella –se intento burlar Gulio.

-¡Claro que no! –negó con un ligero rubor el demonio porcino- es solo que... bueno, esa chica tiene agallas. Los humanos siempre son un problema y necesitan que se les ande cuidando como niños. Pero esa ella tenía muchas agallas, al menos como un demonio creo que puedo respetar eso.

-Supongo que tienes razón –acepto Gulio- y a decir verdad a mi si me preocupa un poco.

-No hay nada que se pueda hacer al respecto –comento por primera vez hablando después de un largo silencio, Deffau.

-Mi lord –dijo Gulio

-Este asunto es algo solo competente a nuestra reina. Y es a ella sola a quien le debemos fidelidad.

Dijo frió y observando hacía las montañas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tantos colores como nunca hubiese visto en el mundo. Tanta luz, como la intensidad de las estrellas mismas. Tanta vida como la que el mundo terrenal pudiese tomar... así era la línea astral.

La principal fuente de la vida... y de los problemas de Rosette.

Sin lograr volver a dormir, prefirió cambiarse y apreciar, gracias al pequeño hueco que se había formado entre las rocas, el cielo matutino... que aun a pesar de ser diurno, por las oscuras nubes de tormenta, se podía permitir ver toda la línea astral fluyendo arriba.

Rosette tembló.

Eso no podía significar nada bueno... toda la fuente de la vida y del poder de Dios, pasando peligrosamente cerca del infierno. Y ella sin necesidad de ser vidente era capaz de prever lo que sucedería... este mundo iba a morir. Difícil era explicar como lo sabía... pero así era. Y también lograba reconocer que esto sería por su culpa.

En algún momento le explicaron la magnitud de su poder, que contrarrestaba en opuesto con toda la maldad del infierno. Ella no lo creyó en su momento. Pero ahora que veía a la línea astral seguirla como un imán, le desesperaba en sobremanera que el acto que hizo con Chrno no surtiera ningún efecto en ella; porque aun seguía teniendo abiertos los estigmas, y lograba sentir en sus venas el palpitar de una sangre que deseaba regresar a su fuente.

Pero ya no podría nunca más; porque ahora pertenecía a Chrno... y al infierno por toda la eternidad. Esa fue una de las principales razones por las que se entrego a él, para evitar que su poder siguiese desbalanceando al mundo. Pero ahí seguía... y aun cuando todo hubiese sido en vano... aun cuando las consecuencias fuesen las más terribles, ella no lamentaría el voto que hizo con él.

Repentinamente salió de sus pensamientos al ser rodeada en la cintura por un par de fuertes y conocidos brazos.

-¿Qué estas haciendo? –pregunto la dulce voz de Chrno tan cerca de su oído que le hizo un cosquilleo.

-Solo estaba observándola –respondió señalando el cielo oscuro y la hermosa línea de luces y colores que se mostraba en el cielo- se ve tan cerca que siento que la puedo tocar... y me hace preguntarme como algo tan hermoso puede ser al mismo tiempo tan peligroso

-Es lo mismo que me pregunto acerca de ti –puntualizo juguetonamente su amante.

Sonrojada y sin ánimos de golpearlo, Rosette prefirió seguir su broma.

-jeje ¿Qué le paso al tímido chrno que se ruborizaba cuando le decía algo indecoroso?

-Humm se quedo dormido, pero si quieres lo despierto –comento después de una cómica pausa.

-nah... me gusta este nuevo Chrno... mi amante... mi otra mitad... –dijo volteándose hacia él, y plantándole un beso apasionado, sin olvidar saborear su dulce y felina lengua ni sus dientes demoníacos...

Y ambos sintieron reavivada su pasión y deseos de volver a sentirse uno, por eso poco a poco el demonio fue colocando de nuevo a su chica en el suelo, y con sus labios recorrió desde su cara hasta su cuello...

Un viento más helado del que nunca hubiese sentido se presento. Pero prefirió ignorarlo y seguir besando a la chica que ahora acariciaba con cariño su espalda.

_Chrno..._

¿Por qué sentía la sensación de ser observado?

_Chrno…_

Algo no estaba bien, definitivamente no, por eso se detuvo y levanto su cabeza afinando su oído

_Chrno..._

Ahí estaba de nuevo, no sabía quien lo llamaba pero le erizaba la piel, aun a pesar de que la joven debajo de él lo calentaba con los besos que dejaba sobre la piel de su cuello y pecho.

-¿Chrno¿Qué sucede? –pregunto la joven sin interrumpirse.

Y por mucho que el joven de cabellos morados lo lamentase la tuvo que detener tomándola del rostro.

-Detente, Rosette. Ahora no... Siento que hay algo mal con este lugar...

-Es el infierno, Chrno, **definitivamente** creo que hay algo mal.

El demonio la acallo con un corto pero profundo beso.

-Después, lo prometo –comento acariciando su rostro.

-Esta bien –acepto con una sonrisa, y dejo que la ayudase a levantarse.

Una vez ambos levantados, el demonio dejo otro beso en su frente, y se separo un momento de ella para recoger del piso su capa y lo que quedaba de su armadura, así como para echar un poco de nieve sobe la fogata que desde antes ya le faltaba poco para apagarse.

-Vamonos –le invito ofreciéndole su mano, que ella acepto y juntos caminaron hacia uno de los interminables túneles que tenia aquella formación subterránea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Todo en aquel túnel era totalmente oscuro; y era curiosa la forma en que eso de alguna manera le recordaba al túnel que vio cuando murió... a diferencia de que aquí sentía la calida mano de Chrno y la oscuridad era desgarrada por sus brillantes y felinos ojos dorados que de seguro estaban mejor adaptados que los de ella para moverse en ese tipo de lugares.

Por eso estaba segura que eso no era lo que los mantenía tan preocupados.

-Chrno... ¿esta todo bien? –pregunto en un susurro y dándole un ligero apretón en la mano.

-Uhmm... si, claro que si –respondió sin mucho animo en la voz.

-No me mientas. Te conozco.

El demonio suspiro.

-Es solo... que tengo esta sensación de que estamos siendo observados.

Rosette se detuvo un segundo por primera vez percatándose del frío antinatural que hacia... y de una sensación de miedo familiar.

-¿Rosette?

-Es cierto... –acepto después de unos segundos- ¿crees que sea...?

-Shhh... no lo digas –le susurro.

-Pero...

-Debemos apurarnos.

Y ambos retomaron su andar, pero no dieron ni tres pasos, cuando se escucho un extraño sonido, como miles de cristales rompiéndose. Y sin mayor aviso que ese, el suelo debajo de los pies de Rosette se rompió, literalmente como un espejo.

-¡Rosette! –grito Chrno sosteniéndola de la mano e intentado atraerla hacia el.

Pero tan pronto Rosette quedo sumida en el abismo que se había formado, el suelo mismo se reintegro como yendo en reversa, cortando la mano con la que Chrno sostenía a Rosette, y que a duras penas logro soltar para evitar a la chica ser lastimada también en el proceso.

-¡NO! –golpeo con furia el suelo de nuevo regenerado y no tuvo duda alguna... "ella" la tenia.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Aturdida Rosette despertó entre guijarros, rocas y polvo; e instintivamente lo primero que hizo fue tomarse la cabeza entre las manos.

-Uhng… esta fiesta no la repito –comento en un sarcasmo que aparentemente solo ella podía escuchar.

-Tanto tiempo sin vernos, Maria Magdalena.

-¿Pan... pandemonium?-solo atino a balbucear.

Y en efecto, aun cuando no lograba ver a la reina en la totalidad de la oscuridad, si lograba apreciar sus ojos, tan dorados como los de Chrno, pero estos eran vacíos y sin vida.

-¿Por qué pones esa cara? Creí que seria lógico el que se diera un nuevo encuentro entre las dos. Teníamos un arreglo eso sin contar con que te tengo que dar la bienvenida a la familia.

Rosette hizo una mueca, esperando que la otra no la viera en la oscuridad.

-Primero que nada, gracias por la bienvenida. Y en segunda, referente a nuestro arreglo... bueno, hay un pequeño malentendido.

-¿Malentendido¿Cuál es ese?

-Pues veras. Se que acordamos que tomaría una decisión antes de la medianoche del segundo día...

-Oh, eso ya lo se. A decir verdad todo el infierno se entero que fuiste suya anoche.

Rosette se ruborizo tan vivamente que se pregunto sino estaría alumbrando toda la cueva ella sola.

-Si, bueno... me alegra que estemos de acuerdo con eso. Pero hay un pequeñísimo problema.

-¿Cuál es ese?

-Que sigo teniendo mis estigmas. Aun a pesar de lo que hice con Chrno. Todavía siguen en mi... y de alguna forma están atrayendo la línea astral hacia mi.

-Oh, claro... eso también ya lo sabía.

Rosette abrió la boca un segundo pero no logro proferir ningún sonido... y al contrario fue capaz de percatarse de algo sumamente importante y que se le había pasado por completo de largo...

_Ella_ siempre lo supo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-¡¿Dónde esta Rosette?! –pregunto un enardecido Chrno a la nada.

-Vaya, vaya¿Ni siquiera me vas a decir "buenos días"? –le respondió un eco proveniente de toda la oscuridad alrededor de él- ¿Tú madre nunca te enseño modales? Ja ja supongo que no.

-Tú nunca has sido para mí una madre, Pandemonium.

-Rompes mi corazón, Chrno. O al menos lo harías si tuviese uno. Si mas no recuerdo el último te lo di a ti... a cambio de un pacto que no he visto satisfecho. ¿Por qué sigue aquí Aion?

-Me voy a encargar de él. Solo dame tiempo de poner a Rosette a salvo. ¿Dónde esta ella?

-Jaja solo una noche con ella y ya te crees su dueño.

-¡Pandemonium! –grito empezando a hartarse de ese juego.

-Relájate un poco, solo quiero tener una pequeña platica sincera con ella. Y aprovechando ¿Por qué no contigo también?

-¿Conmigo?

-Claro ¿Por qué no? Cuéntame tus anhelos, tus ilusiones y sueños.

-Vaya, que dulce de tu parte el preocuparte. Sobre todo viniendo de un ser tan cruel que me condeno a estar años enteros en una cruz siendo atormentado por mis errores del pasado.

-¿Cruel? Ja ja –rió divertida- ¿Yo soy la cruel? Me lo dices tú que tomaste todo el amor y la esencia de un pobre chica para después abandonarla como basura.

-¡¿Qué demonios esperas de mi¡Ella ya sabia que no tengo nada que ofrecerle!

-¡Eso es mentira¡Tú solo estas muy ciego como para ver todo lo que en realidad le estas negando!

Chrno se acallo frente a la repentina reacción de la reina. No por miedo, sino por desconfianza.

-¿Por qué estas tan interesada en lo que suceda entre Rosette y yo?

No hubo respuesta. Pero el demonio siendo tan buen conocedor como era de la oscuridad, percibió sin duda que esta le sonreía burlona.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

-¿Qué quieres decir con que ya lo sabias? Tú... ¡me mentiste! –grito molesta Rosette apuntado con un dedo a la reina

-¿Qué bases tienes para acusarme? –inquirió altiva la mujer.

- Redijiste que si hacia... si hacia el amor con Chrno, entonces me liberaría de mis estigmas.

-En ningún momento dije algo como aquello. Solo te comente que si lo hacías tu alma se uniría a la de él y por toda la eternidad le pertenecerías, bueno, a él y al _infierno._ Problema tuyo si no prestas atención cuando la gente te habla.

Comento con un gran deleite la reina dando vueltas y examinando a la chica rubia, que ahora tenia todo el rostro perplejo y lleno de sorpresa.

-Pero... pero si me quedo aquí con este poder... el infierno será... destruido –concluyo la chica.

-Si, así es. Toda la maldad en él será destruida bajo el aplastante poder de una línea astral purificada. No quedara ni un solo rastro de oscuridad... eso hace que hasta me de un poco de lastima por el pobre Chrno... te ama tanto.

Rosette se volteo con brusquedad a encarar a la esencia de la maldad pura, aun cando no podía ver su rostro.

-Pero... tu me dijiste que...

Pandemonium soltó un suspiro hastiada y corto a la chica antes de que siguiera.

-Te lo repito, yo solo te dije que si lo hacías con Chrno, había una posibilidad de que Dios te rechazara como una pecadora, y te destituyera de tus poderes. Sin embargo... él parece ser tan egoísta que prefiere destruir toda su creación antes que dejarte ser feliz.

-¿A que punto quieres llegar Pandemonium? –pregunto Rosette con los puños apretados en sus costados, y temblando de rabia.

-¿A qué punto es el que quieres llegar tú?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-¿Cómo que a donde quiero llegar? –pregunto Chrno hablándole al aire y la nada.

-Así es. ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer¿Hacerte el héroe, matando al villano, rescatando a la chica y muriendo en el proceso? No puedes hacerlo tonto, no, si realmente te interesa la chica.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –pregunto Chrno aun más desconfiado.

-Je je creí que ya lo habría adivinado. Pero como hoy me siento de muy buen humor te lo diré: si tu mueres, quiero decir en esencia, ella muere contigo.

-¿Qué? –pregunto con la boca seca.

-Dos almas unidas son incapaces de separarse nunca; muere, y lo único que conseguirás será dejarla sola y rota hasta que finalmente en medio de la desesperación muera de tristeza y se convierta en polvo y en olvido.

-¡Ella es más fuerte de lo que crees¡Podrá lidiar con mi ausencia!

-Realmente que no sabes escuchar. Son leyes de la naturaleza espiritual, si tu mueres o le falta tu presencia cerca, su alma se marchitara hasta que deje de existir.

-Eso no puede ser –intento negárselo así mismo- entonces la única opción que tengo es hacer lo posible por sobrevivir... y pasar una eternidad a su lado en el infierno.

-Lo haces sonar como algo malo ¿creí que la amabas?

-La amo... por eso no deseo que pase por el mismo sufrimiento que yo pase

-Podrías evitarlo. Tú tonto, tienes dentro de ti el poder suficiente como para ofrecerle el universo a ella.

-¿Qué?

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

-Cuando el mundo de las tinieblas cese de existir. La luz del cielo no tendrá comparación con la oscuridad; y las nuevas tinieblas formadas cubrirán el mundo del hombre hasta llevarlo hacia su destrucción. Y todo porque una pequeña no supo jugar su papel... no supo tomar dentro de si la responsabilidad de guardar el poder de Dios dentro de ella; y en cambio lo prefirió despreciar porque no pudo controlar la lujuria que sentía por un ser infernal.

-¡Yo no lo hice por lujuria¡Lo hice por amor! Yo... nunca espere que las cosas terminaran de esta forma –sollozaba escondiendo su rostro en sus manos.

-La gente sobreestima demasiado el amor. Lo llaman la salvación, el todo, la razón de la razón de la vida. Pero la verdad es que el amor es la mas grande de las patrañas que Dios haya inventado. ¡Es un juego totalmente contradictorio¡Ese que solo observa en el cielo, dice que hay que amarse a uno mismo pero al mismo tiempo debes amar a todos¡Que hay que amar a una sola persona con todo tu ser¡Pero que no puedes amara a nadie más que a él!

-Déjame ilustrarte con un ejemplo que bien conoces. En San Francisco tú te fuiste con Aion, para amar y ayudar a otros, pero terminaste lastimando a los que te amaban a ti. Ahora has venido con chrno¡pero te has llevado a toda la humanidad entre las patas! Jajaja ¡Es hilarante!

"Él es un sádico, todos haya arriba lo son, mirando hacia abajo como si de verdad sintieran lastima. Pero yo te puedo ofrecer mucho mas que eso. Deja de luchar Rosette. Tienes un enorme poder sin explotar –y acercándose a la joven rubia, la tomo por los hombros y le susurro al oído- un poder capaz de poner a tu alcance tus mas profundos deseos.

La cueva oscura despareció en un chasquido de dedos, rocas y oscuridad fueron remplazadas por las paredes hechas de joyas y piedras preciosas de un enorme castillo.

-¿Qué ca...?

-Todos –volvió a repetir la reina, señalando un punto delante de Rosette.

La joven santa abrió los ojos de par en par, pues frente a ella estaba Chrno... pero no el mismo que conocía sino uno completamente humano.

Completamente.

Su cabello otroramente morado ahora era de un color azabache oscuro. Ya no tenía cuernos, cola, ni alas y sus ojos antes sesgados como los de un gato, ahora eran de un color claro y natural. Y estaba portando como ropa aquella vestimenta típica de indio, que ella sin saberlo tanto le gustaba.

-pero...

Pandemonium la volvió a cortar arrojándola directamente a los brazos de este Chrno humano.

-Dame tu poder, Rosette Christopher. Y te juro que podrás estar por siempre con tu Chrno. Sin prejuicios ni restricciones. Solo los dos.

Rosette solo atino a ver a los ojos a este Chrno, buscando algún consuelo, pero solo encontró una sonrisa fría.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-¿Qué sucedió con el Chrno que deseo empezar una revolución en el infierno¿Él que no dudo en asesinar a cien millones de sus hermanos para conseguir cumplir su sueño de libertad?

-¡Ya no soy el mismo!

-Los demonios no podemos cambiar, así como no podemos morir. Somos como rocas al lado de un camino, inmutables hasta que el mundo mismo llegue a su fin. Por eso me pregunto ¿Dónde esta aquel Chrno que sería capaz de hacer todo por aquello en lo que cree?

Chrno apretaba tanto sus puños, en la ira contenida, que estos empezaron a sangrar ligeramente.

-Ese Chrno murió. Porque nunca existió. Solo era un arma al servicio de un señor, que tan pronto perdió su filo fue desechada por él. ¡Murió cuando se dio cuenta que la libertad que creía no era mas que una ilusión!

-¿Y que hay de Magdalena¿Ella también lo fue? –pregunto cizañosa la reina.

Chrno callo.

-Libertad no es una mentira. Es solo un diferente significado para cada persona. Y Magdalena significa libertad para ti.

El demonio estuvo a punto de responderle cuando, con sus delicado oídos logro percibir unos pasos lentos y pausado, parecían de mujer por su andar y podía percibir que llevaba un tacón alto por el eco que emitían.

Colocándose en una posición de ataque para lo inesperado, preparó su brazo convirtiéndolo en una filosa espada.

Pero segundos después la bajo al reconocer a la poseedora de esos pasos. Era Rosette.

O al menos eso parecía con sus característicos y brillantes ojos y su dorado cabello. La diferencia es que ahora estaba enmarcado por un par de cuernos y unas largas orejas. Detrás de ella estaban un par de alas color tornasol y una cola que se retorcía como la de un gato. Y la vestimenta le quitaba más de un aliento a Chrno, porque era muy poca, lo que mas la cubría eran un par de botas altas y negras.

-¿Ro...?

La chica no lo dejo terminar y se lanzo sobre dándole un beso. Le tomo por sorpresa el primer segundo, pero después la retiro no con brusquedad pero si con prisa, y aun cuando la joven no se separo de su abrazo, el demonio volvió a hablar.

-Esta no es Rosette.

-Pero puede serlo, y esto...

La oscuridad fue engullida por un cielo azul y claro. Las rocas filosas por árboles llenos de frutas y la tierra por ríos con aguas claras y brillantes.

-...es lo que puedes ofrecerle. Lo único que te pido a cambio es que tomes las llaves del cielo para abrir la puerta a un nuevo futuro.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

-Amor... es el nombre que se le ha dado al poder más grande que hay en el universo. Es destino, vida y muerte. Y para los humanos también puede ser un simple sentimiento. Y mas sin embargo, no es ni virtud ni pecado. Y al mismo tiempo es la raíz de ambos.

-La octava virtud ¿es eso lo que quieres? –replico molesta Rosette, intentando zafarse de los brazos de "Chrno".

-Ni siquiera sabes lo que es. La octava virtud no es más que un nombre que se le ha dado al amor en una profecía.

-¿Profecía? –repitió la rubia.

-El amor es un puente que une los pecados con las virtudes, y los innumerables destinos de la humanidad. Es el que puede llevar a un hombre de la depravación a la salvación. Es la fuente, es la vida...

-...es la línea astral –concluyo atónita la joven.

-Ese es solo uno de sus incontables nombres. Hace mucho tiempo había muchos seres capaces de ver el futuro. Sin embargo en el mundo hay tantos futuros como estrellas en el cielo. Y solo un futuro podía ser visto como profecía cuando era revalidado por al menos otro vidente más. Y estas profecías son escritas en el libro de las revelaciones celestial, que fue el primero, pero para la humanidad es el segundo.

"Y la profecía que me interesa rezaba así: _"Cuando el reino de las tinieblas se cubra de luz; cuando el reino de los cielos se llene de nubes negras; y cuando los siete pecados se unan con las siete virtudes, entonces la octava virtud nacerá de nuevo...y un nuevo destino con ella"_ Siete virtudes que son el camino que Maria sufrió, siete pecados que son la sabiduría que herede. Dos poderes no deseados dentro del corazón de dos amantes que se ha unido por la eternidad ¿Ahora lo comprendes, mi niña? –Pregunto con una sonrisa satisfecha la reina- esa misma visión fue verificada hace 132 años por una vidente del mundo humano, llamada... María Magdalena.

Y en ese instante por los pensamientos de Rosette paso aquel sueño, pero ahora pudo rememorar a la perfección aquellas palabras que le había dicho en secreto a una paloma.

-Cuando tú tuviste aquella visión, no hubo duda en mi pensar. Tú eras la elegida. Estuve esperando tu llegada durante muchos, muchos, años. Porque debo de decir que siempre le aposte a esa profecía.

-¿Qué esperas conseguir tu de esa profecía?

-Libertad. –respondió sin fluctuación.

-¿Libertad? –repitió perpleja Rosette.

-Así es. Para mi y para la humanidad.

-¿La humanidad? No me hagas reír tu nos odias a todos.

-¡Eso no es verdad! Yo amo a la humanidad, les he dado todo. La sabiduría y la fuerza para hacer sus sueños realidad. Y aun así siempre soy visto como el malo de la historia. Pero a pesar de todas sus imperfecciones, los sigo amando, porque somos iguales. Y quiero darles un mundo lleno de libertad. Un mundo, donde la avaricia no sea vista como pecado y donde la esperanza solo sea vislumbrada cuando la codicia también nace. Un mundo sin la hipocresía del cielo que necesita de la oscuridad del infierno para demostrar su gloria pero que al mismo tiempo la busca destruir cuando tiene la primera oportunidad. Él es el que ha estado jugando contigo y riéndose a tus costillas.

-Estas empezando a hablar como Aion –replico asustada y con desconfianza, Rosette.

-Bueno, eso tal vez sea porque el es mi hijo creado a mi semejanza.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-¿Qué es lo que te detiene para cumplir tus sueños? –pregunto la oscuridad.

-No pienso vender a la humanidad por ellos –respondió Chrno.

-¿Humanidad¿Cuándo le has importado a la humanidad? En cambio el poco tiempo que estuviste con ellos siempre te trataron con desconfiaza y odio.

-Ellos tenían razón de tratarme así.

-¿Razón? Ellos ni siquiera tendrían la posibilidad de razonar sino fuese por mí. Déjame decirte algo sobre la humanidad: todos ellos pueden ser lindos y divertidos, pero sus corazones son tan oscuros como los de mis hijos. El hombre no es más que otro animal que se deja llevar por sus instintos. Son lindas mascotas pero malos amos.

-Estas subestimando demasiado la fuerza de voluntad de la humanidad.

-Tú eres el que la sobreestima. Solo mira a tu hermosa Magdalena que ha caído en la depravación por ti.

Chrno no pudo evitar desviar la mirada hacia la joven que se abrazaba a él de forma opresiva.

-Fue por su raza que yo también caí. Fue porque no me quise inclinar ante ellos que como el Arcángel Lucifer fui desterrado hacia las tinieblas, y uniéndome junto a otros que como yo cayeron; creamos Pandemonium. Pero a pesar de eso, yo no los odio y deseo llevarlos a la salvación.

-Lo único que deseas es mostrarle a Dios que se equivocó con la humanidad.

-¿Ahora me dirás que tú crees en Dios¿Uno de mis hijos?

-Prefiero darle mi fe a él que a ti.

-¿En serio¿A pesar de que el sigue poseyendo a Rosette¿A pesar de que el los obligo a ambos a encontrarse y aun así no se harta de arrebatártela, y por si no fuera poco, de hacerla sufrir?

Chrno apretó los dientes sin saber que decir.

-Vamos, sígueme diciendo que estoy equivocada.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

-¿Es tan malo un mundo donde hay una completa libertad?

Rosette hizo una mueca.

-¿Un mundo donde hay tanta libertad que parece el infierno? Déjame pensarlo un segundo. ¡SI! –ofreció un sarcasmo.

-Lo dices porque sigues sugestionada por las leyes del cielo. Pero la realidad es otra. Por un ejemplo ¿crees que ha estado bien la forma en que él cielo a tratado a Azmaria o a tu hermano?

-No los metas en esto.

-Les dan el poder mas grande que tiene el cielo pero a cambio les exigen la sangre de aquellos a quienes aman.

-¡Cállate!

-¿O que hay de Chrno¿No crees que ha pagado lo suficiente por sus pecados como para también ser torturado en el infierno?

-¡Si él ha sufrido en el infierno es por tu culpa!

-¡No tienes derecho de juzgar eso niña¿¿Es qué no te has dado cuenta¡Yo también soy una sierva del cielo! Destinada a custodiar por toda la eternidad la prisión que ha creado por toda la eternidad para aquello quienes se revelan contra él. Soy carcelera y prisionera de este mundo. ¡¿Y todo por qué¡¿Por haber deseado la libertad¡¡Él es el tirano¡¡Yo no!!

Rosette fue tomada por sorpresa ante acceso de ira que tuvo la reina.

-Dime una cosa ¿en verdad estas de acuerdo en que en el cielo se te hay obligado a amar a un demonio solo para saber que nunca podrías estar con él, y de estarlo sucedería esto?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-¿Vas a seguirte arrodillando ante él? Si has de servir a alguien, sírveme de nuevo a mi, y te prometo que ambos podrán estar juntos por siempre. Se mi espada de nuevo.

-No soy solo un arma –respondió Chrno con sus ojos escondidos debajo de su cabello- nunca más. Yo no soy "el pecador", ni "el asesino de cien millones", ni tampoco una "espada". Yo soy solo Chrno. Y si te sigo, perderé todo lo que soy, y la razón por la que ella me ama. Por eso nunca más escapare de mis pecados. Por eso...

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

-No puedo cerrar los ojos y hacer como que no sucede nada –decía en ese mismo momento Rosette- mi amor por Chrno es verdadero, pero eso no significa que no sea malo. Si lo que hice con él fue o no un error, es mi problema. Pero no pienso arrastrar a la humanidad por mi deseo infantil y egoísta. Simplemente no puedo. Por eso...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-No te pienso ayudar –concluyó Chrno.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

-No te pienso ayudar –determinó Rosette.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-¿Es esa tu última palabra? –pregunto la reina al mismo tiempo a los dos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Si.

Respondieron al unísono ambos, aun cuando estaban separados.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Entonces no me dejan otra opción –determino la reina.

El lujoso palacio en el que estaba Rosette despareció de la misma forma que el verde bosque en el que se encontraba Chrno, todo sumido por la oscuridad.

Y las respectivas parejas de ambos se empezaron a deshacer, convirtiéndose al final en una masa negra que contenía ojos y gusanos. Logrando en él caso de Rosette que se cayera de la sorpresa y en el de Chrno que se apartara con asco.

Y cuando no hubo mas que oscuridad, dos luces se prendieron iluminando a Chrno y a Rosette por igual.

-¿Rosette? –pregunto Chrno, esperanzado y listo para abrazarla.

Pero la chica lo detuvo con una mano en el aire.

-Espera un segundo ¿Cómo se que eres tú? Dime algo que nadie mas en el mundo sepa excepto Chrno.

-Bueno... –empezó Chrno pensando realmente fuerte- tu peor miedo es que te ataquen verduras asesinas. Tú color favorito es el azul. Odias el betabel y los miércoles en la mañana. Y si quieres saber algo mas, anoche me di cuenta que tienes una cicatriz y un lunar en...

-¡Esta bien! Con eso me basta –grito empezando a ponerse roja- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si¿y tú?

-He estado mejor.

-Suficiente platica –dijo la voz de la reina.

Y otra repentina luz. Apareció mostrando a Pandemonium. Pero ahora se le veía diferente con una apariencia de arcángel y un par de alas negras que desentonaban en todo con sus larguisimos cuernos.

-Creo que he llegado al tope de mi paciencia.

Con un ademán de su mano, la oscuridad se partió pero ahora como un peñasco cayendo, y el suelo inexistente se volvió de roca separando a los dos amantes. Por un abismo de llamas.

-¡Chrno! –grito la chica extendiendo su mano.

-¡Rosette! –la llamo, intentando mantener el equilibrio.

Desde lejos el ex arcángel veía con indiferencia la escena.

-Ni siquiera Dios puede negar que intente ser benevolente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Espero que este capitulo no haya sido tan confuso porque como va intercalado, esta medio raro para leer, pero espero y pronto le hayan agarrado el hilo x.X**

**¿La visión de la muerte todavía persiste en Rosette? **

**Pandemonium intentando tentar a Chrno y Rosette...¿Qué puedo decir? es una completa maldita. Y es la tipica malvada que le encanta dar discurso y monologo. Para que al final todavía tenga más para mostrar x.x **

**Lo que ya dije lo mantengo, faltan al menos cuatro capítulos para que el fic llegue a su final, puede y tal vez se alargue a uno más, pero lo irrevocable es que ya va a acabar. X.x**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Capitulo 019**

"**Punishment"**

**Pandemonium sin esconder su verdadero rostro, revela al fin sus negras intenciones. ¿Será capaz de doblegar la voluntad de Chrno y Rosette¿o ellos serán capaces de sacrificar lo que más aman para hacer lo correcto?**

**X.x Esta vez no seré tan cruel y les aseguro que nos veremos dentro de siete días. Gracias por aguantar tanto tiempo con el fic, chicos n.n**


	20. Punishment

**¡Hola! **

**Primero antes que nada espero se hayan pasado una muy feliz navidad y se pasen un aun mejor año nuevo (ya saben, lo de cajon n.n)**

**Me siento terrible otra vez los deje colgados esperando la actualización, de verdad creí que podría hacerlo semanalmente, pero la verdad es que la "semanita" pasada me tomo por completa sorpresa y no tuve oportunidad ni de pasarme por fanfiction x.x**

**Lo seguro es que a las dos semanas actualizó, pero veré que puedo hacer para la siguiente traerles un capitulo más (¿se nota que quiero acabar ya el fic? jajaXD es broma) Igualmente no prometo nada en concreto.**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Setsuna17 **(gracias por tu fidelidad en cada entrega n.n) **Azca **(pienso igual que tu, aunque ya dije por el fic, bueno por ahí dice que todo lo que inicia tiene un final; tal vez eso no sea tan malo) **Minixa **(en verdad me alegra que te haya gustado la tecnica del capitulo anterior n.n, me siento muy mal por hacer que esperases el doble para leer la historia T.T) **BlackIceAlchemist.56 **(X.X soy una ¡·$/&· aun cuando no llegases a leer todas los capítulos por semana me hace sentir mal el hecho de no haber cumplido con ello –se me cae la cara de vergüenza-) **GeminiSaga **(a pesar de tanto que me lo repetiste, de igual forma no pude continuarlo antes. Dios me siento terrible haciéndolos esperar tanto entre capitulo y capitulo x.x) **Oriana-dono **(si de algo puedes estar segura en este fic, es que no voy a separarlos; no importa lo que leas en siguientes capítulos, estate bien segura que habrá final feliz) **Kassandra Caldina **(definitivamente puedes estar segura que d aquella noche de pasión habrá consecuencias, terribles consecuencias. ¡la maldad de Pandemonium no tiene limites y no duda en usar los métodos necesario para cumplir sus metas x.x ódiala con odio jarocho) y **k-chan **(¡Amiga! Me alegra que te guste –o disguste- tanto la reina del infierno, x.x, la razón por la que nadie ayuda es revelada en parte en este capitulo y en otra en los posteriores. Y sobre Edward ¬ pues para mi que el y Chrno se debieron dar algunos consejos en un raro encentro en el inframundo ¡porque son iguales para hacer babosadas por amor .)

**Por fin les dejo el capitulo, y los acabo de molestar.**

**-INFERNI E PARADISO-**

**Capitulo 19**

"**Punishment"**

Los ojos de Chrno se hicieron dos pequeñas rendijas de terror. Pues lo que vio fue el infierno.

Tal y como lo habían descrito en las sagradas escrituras, y tal como los humanos tanto le habían temido, ante sus pupilas doradas se mostraba un infierno hecho de llamas y cuerpos calcinados desperdigados en su interior; lapidas y cruces, que irónicamente, se erguían delimitando los dominios de la oscuridad. Y del piso de firme roca que había formado parte de la cueva, único testigo silencioso de su pecado cometido, ahora solo quedaban dos peñascos, rígidos como colinas, que a duras penas se convertían en un soporte para ellos dos.

Con el rostro descompuesto en desesperación, el demonio en lo único que pudo pensar fue en ir con premura hacía la chica rubia que le extendía su brazo. Pero al momento que sus alas se batieron y sus pies despegaron el suelo, cadenas de hiero sólido rompieron la roca debajo de sus pies y lo aprisionaron de forma opresiva sin dejarle lugar para escape. Con la cara pegada al suelo levanto sus ojos irradiando odio, pero atrapado como estaba solo pudo sisear el nombre de lo que era mas importante en el mundo para él.

-Rosette...

Ella por su parte, se dejo caer con pesadez y sin fuerzas para seguir gritando, anudado a ello el hecho de que el increíble y tétrico espectáculo que presenciaba la dejaba sin palabras.

-¿Qué es todo esto? –mascullo inaudiblemente para si misma.

Pero aun a pesar del tronar de las llamas, al otro lado fue totalmente capaz de oírla la "mujer" de alas inmensas y negra.

-Espero que esto sea más de tu agrado –habló con voz fría y neutra- Un infierno mucho más predecible, y si quieres mi opinión, más melodramático. Pero supongo que con la forma que en la iglesia te han lavado la cabeza no tendrás motivo para no sentirte cómoda aquí... al fin y al cabo, _tu te quedaras aquí para siempre_. Es imperante que te sientas cómoda.

Todavía sin estar repuesta de la sorpresa, Rosette se volteo con lentitud hacía la mujer.

-¿Co... mo has hecho esto?

--¡Por amor a los infiernos! Aun a pesar de que tienes la escencia de Magdalena contigo, sigues siendo tan estupidamente inocente como una moja en Sodoma y Gomorra... o en las Vegas para el caso.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que tu desde el principio sabias de las particularidades del infierno... y lo que es, no es mas que un sueño. Un seño alimentado por el corazón negro de los humano, pero que a final de cuentas ha tenido que ser soñado por alguien más. Y quien mas con el poder si no era yo.

Rosette aun tenia el rostro con la perplejidad cruzando por el, lo cual hizo sonreír divertida aun mas a Pandemonium.

-La verdad es que el infierno soy yo. Cada roca que vez, cada mota de polvo que se cruza, cada copo de nieve que cae. Todos son unos y el mismo. Mi deseo de ser. Y con el, hasta este momento lo mantuve controlado para que te sintieras segura. En lo que cabía claro esta.

"Intente hacer un infierno por el cal te fuese sencillo transitar. Claro que no podía hacer evidente las facilidades que te daba, así que te deje algunos obstáculos, no demasiado difíciles, pero si lo suficiente como para no despertar sospechas en tu ser. Aunque debo de decir que con todo y huecos en algunas partes de mi plan, has sido en verdad crédula hasta lo ridículo.

-¿Por qué...? –empezó Rosette sin voz e intentando asimilar las palabras- ¿por qué has hecho esto?

-¿"Por qué"? –pregunto con burla- ¿Todavía no lo adivinas? –rio entre dientes- Claro ¿qué problema hay en que te lo cuente? –se cuestiono mas a si misma que a Rosette.

-La razón es que ya estaba harta. Desde tiempos tan remotos que no te puedes dar una idea, he vivido aprisionada aquí. Fuimos obligados a incitarnos frente a una raza inferior... humanos. Animales, bestias impuras que quieren convertirse en pobres imitaciones de los ángeles. Y llenos de imperfecciones como son, he llegado a amarlos... cada pecado, cada equivocación no ha sido más que un vago intento para liberarse del ser mezquino que nos ha aprisionado en un universo lleno de reglas insulsas. Y con los siglos he visto con dolor como el precio por esa infracción ha ido aumentando. El infierno reboza de sobrepoblación ¿quieres escuchar el lamento de quienes han presenciado las terribles guerras que desolaron el mundo, o de aquellos que simplemente vieron el verdadero color del mundo¿Quieres preguntarles lo que hacia el Dios piadoso al que te obligaron a inclinarte desde la niñez? Yo te lo diré: nada.

"Todo tiene su paciencia, incluso yo. Pero el tiempo se ha acabado. ¡Ay Rosette Christopher¡Maria Magdalena1 No sabes cuanto he esperado tu llegada.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi? –pregunto confusa.

-¡Rosette, ni la escuches! –bramo Chrno desde el otro lado.

-¡Calla, Chrno¿Para que hacerla esperar si tanta duda tiene? Inclusive mis palabras también te pueden convenir a ti –replico con una mano en alto hacia el demonio de cabellos violetas. Y Rosette por un segundo pudo jurar ver tensarse las cadenas en torno a Chrno, logrando que emitiera un gemido ahogado.

-.la humanidad ha caído, una y otra vez –comento Pandemoium dirigiéndose a la chica y bajando su mano- y mas sin embargo, siempre ha sido perdonada. Esa es la razón de los apóstoles. Llaves, sellos humanos que pueden abrir las puertas del cielo. Que con una palabra de aliento pueden llevar a la salvación a un pecador. Y que con su martirio salvaguardan la paz de otros. Son el símbolo del pacto de redención entre la humanidad y Dios.

"Yo no quiero redención. Quiero libertad. No solo para mí, sino también para esas pobres criaturas atosigadas por los limites a su naturaleza. Y tú, santa, la cual es la representación del poder de los siete apóstoles –se detuvo un segundo y meneo la cabeza- no... que supera el poder de los siete apóstoles; serás la llave definitiva que abrirá las puertas hacia un nuevo orden.

Pandemonium cerró los ojos oscuros y sonrió de forma tranquila, casi angelical. Un total contraste con Rosette quien apretaba los dientes llena de furia, lista para explotar que en cualquier momento.

-¿Y como quieres qué haga eso? –pregunto entre dientes.

-Es lo mismo que yo me pregunte hace tantos milenios –dijo abriendo lentamente sus ojos dorados, ahora viéndose de envueltos de un naranja iluminado por las llamas- ¿Cómo conseguir que un santo llegase al infierno? Aun cuando su camino estuviese lleno de sombra, la propia naturaleza de su existencia, las virtudes mismas que poseía: justicia, esperanza, caridad, fe, templanza, prudencia y fortaleza. Sombras y esencias de su ser, entornando aun mas la mayor de todas las cualidades que un santo podía tener: amor. La respuesta vino con la incógnita. Aquella alma pura debía de caer opreso de la mano de la única virtud que tenía implícita la marca del pecado. El resto fue fácil...

Rosette tenia sus blancas manos hechas un par de pequeños puños sobre la roca caliente y áspera, y con un ligero temblor que contenía la furia habló.

-No te creo... no había forma de que tu supieses nada acerca de mis sentimientos –alego airada.

-¿En serio crees eso? –pregunto levantando una ceja. Rosette dudo- Ja ja ja Probablemente tienes razón, "yo solo veo eventos no corazones"; sin embargo, los humanos son bastante predecibles. Necesitaba que sintieras un amor tan fuerte que te fuese imposible ignorarlo. La elección del alma que te traería a la perdición fue menos sencilla. ¿Violencia o incondicionalidad¿Qué te acercaría más al infierno? Igualmente no deje nada al azar y atraje al infierno el alma de un ser que sin importar en que vida te encontrases él estaría a tu lado. Y así es como Chrno vino a este mundo.

-¿De qué estas hablando? –pregunto suspicaz Rosette, sin saber si creerle o no- Chrno y yo no estábamos predestinados a encontrarnos, él es un demonio, y yo una humana. No es como si pudiésemos llegar a ser...

- ¿...almas gemelas? –Pandemoium se encogió de hombros- Quien sabe. Ya te lo dije, yo solo veo eventos no corazones. Sabía que ambos estaban predestinados a encontrarse.

-¿Quieres decir que Chrno tenía un alma humana? –Rosette pregunto empezando a sentirse mareada.

-Humana, animal, angelical, demoníaca... ¿Quién les pone la etiqueta? Toda criatura viva que tiene un alma proviene de la misma fuente. No hay distinción, solo destino.

Pero de igual forma no deje nada al azar, por eso es que también cree a Aion –y por un segundo se quedo callada observando la expresión de Rosette, quien la veía de forma tan inquisitiva que era fácil leer su rostro "¿y Aion que demonios tiene que ver?"- Aion fue solo otro peón al que moví como más me complazco. Aun cuando era mi "plan B" siempre fue una apuesta fuerte. ¿Qué te traería a mi primero¿La necesidad de salvar a tu amado¿O la de proteger a todos tus seres queridos que caerían ante la avaricia de Aion? La respuesta la deje a tu criterio.

-¡Estas mintiendo Pandemoim! –rugió Chrno desde el otro extremo- ¡Rosette no dejes que te enrede!

-¿De verdad son las cosas así, Chrno? –y en meno de un pestañeo se encontró a tan solo dos metros de distancia frente a él-¿De verdad creyeron tu y tus hermanos me podrían haber matado? Por favor no me hagas reír. Soy la oscuridad que reside en los corazones de cada uno de los seres que respiran en la tierra. Soy el principio y el fin. Ustedes simples copias mías, nunca hubiesen tenido ninguna oportunidad contra mí si yo no los hubiese dejado.

-¿Te dejaste ser asesinada por tus propios hijos? –pregunto sin podérselo creer Rosette.

-El fin justifica los medios, nunca lo olvides María Magdalena. Veras Dios y yo tenemos este "pacto" o contrato, como lo quieras llamar, aunque creo que el mejor nombre es "juego". Cielo e infierno no arremeten el no contra el otro, para o perderse en una batalla eterna entre inmortales; pero, todo seria un juego muy aburrido si no hubiese un premio. Y ahí en medio esta la humanidad. El juego se llama "tentación" y la humanidad no son más que un montón de peones en un juego de ajedrez. La verdadera razón de este infierno... esta "prisión", es para que el cielo se vea glorioso en comparación, y las cosas son iguales para los demonios. Yo no necesito hijos, lo que necesito es poder.

A mi no importa lo que le pase a mis "hijos"; los demonios en si ya son una especie en extinción. Y pronto tomaré las apuestas y dejaré atrás todo lo innecesario.

Durante milenios mantuve la cabeza baja frente al cielo, creando una fachada de indiferencia y me volví… hum… ¿Cómo dijiste una vez? –pregunto inclinándose un poco a Chrno- A si "el bufón de Dios". Pero solo fue una fachada para esconderme tras el escenario dejando que los actores principales hicieran su parte. Veras en este contrato que tenemos, explícitamente yo no puedo hacer nada contra la humanidad, y así mi existencia es soportada. Pero es en esa cláusula donde tu y tu hermano entran, Chrno –comento ahora dirigiéndose solo hacía el demonio de ojos dorados que le dedicaba una gélida mirada de odio- Todavía me sorprende los rápido que Aion se dejo dominar por su ego lo suficiente como para desafiarme de forma tan descarada, y que tú lo siguieses con tanta vehemencia. Pero no me malinterpretes, ambos tienen sus cualidades. Aion, inteligente, astuto, un líder nato, pero tan necesitado de verdadero poder que no se ha dado cuenta de sus desaciertos. Y por otro lado tú: gentil, leal, poderoso… pero apacible. ¿Cuál de los dos podría tomar el poder de la doncella que custodia la grandeza de Dios dentro de si? La respuesta ahora es lógica, y si me permites decirlo tú siempre fuiste mi favorito. Nunca creí que Aion lo llegase a lograr.

Aion pudo intentar arrebatarle el poder a la doncella, pero no hubiera servido de nada, sino era dado voluntariamente. Era necesario un libre albedrío para ello. Y en ese ámbito tú eras el indicado. Aion aunque hubiese intentado seducir a la santa con su sueño de libertad, ella no habría cedido, porque su corazón ya era tuyo.

No te sientas mal, ni tampoco la culpes a ella por lo que paso. Así era como las cosas debían de ser. Como ya lo dije, ustedes estaban destinados a hacer esto. Aunque nunca lo supieran ambos lo estaban. Porque desde el primer momento en que la viste ella era tuya. Ambos solo se dejaron llevar por sus instintos, sus almas vibraban la una por la otra llamándose entre si. Ni siquiera Dios los puede culpar de eso.

-Estas loca –comento con los dientes apretados la rubia- ¿Entonces lo que has hecho es, fingir todos estos milenios estar de acuerdo con Dios, para obligar a tus hijos a rebelarse contra mi y así ser libres y seducirme para venir al infierno¿...Por qué a mi¿Por qué de entre todas las santas me elegiste a mi?

-Porque eras perfecta para ello. Como Magdalena tenías tu amor incondicional. Pero como Rosette conservaste tu entereza, y esa extraña forma de pensar que se inclinaba hacía una justicia violenta. Dos vidas diferentes, para dos hijos diferentes. Y aun así te inclinaste por Chrno, en ambas. Pero a final de cuentas tu misma te decidiste tu destino. _"Cuando el reino de las tinieblas se cubra de luz; cuando el reino de los cielos se llene de nubes negras; y cuando los siete pecados se unan con las siete virtudes, entonces la octava virtud nacerá de nuevo...y un nuevo destino con ella"_ -rezo con displicencia la antigua visión de Magdalena- La única predicción en el libro de "las revelaciones de Maria Magdalena" que nunca se llego a cumplir. No al menos en el mundo humano; pero no te debería de sorprender todo este asunto. Siendo que lo esperabas de antemano.

¡Claro, que buen plan! Todo sin ensuciarte las manos y sin quebrantar el tratado –Pandemoium se encogió de hombros complacida, lo cual solo aumento más la furia de Rosette- Solo estas olvidando un pequeño detalle ¡Prefiero dejar de existir antes de ayudarte en lo que pretendes!

-Te sorprenderías de saber que no he omitido ningún detalle –comento cerrando los ojos y sonriendo, al tiempo que con un movimiento de su mano torcía mentalmente el brazo negro de Chrno, quien emitió un rugido apagado dentro de su boca.

-¡Chrno! –grito desgarrada, casi sintiendo ella el mismo dolor, al oír el crujido apagada del huso del brazo del demonio al desprenderse.

-Mi hijo y yo teníamos un arreglo. Me dio lo poco que le quedaba de su alma perdida, a cambio de obtener el poder suficiente para salvarte. Y lo hizo.

-¡Eso no es verdad¡Él es mió!

-Probablemente en corazón, y su esencia siempre estará ligada a ti. Pero su cuerpo astral me pertenece...

-...Ella no cederá... –prometió Chrno, jadeante, desde el suelo- no importa lo que me hagas... ella no se dejará manipular por ti...

-¿Así lo crees? –pregunto encarnando una ceja e inclinándose hacía su hijo- Es bueno saber, que este trato va en ambos extremos.

El chasquido de sus dedos por alguna razón sonó más fuerte que el trepidante sonido de las llamas y los lamentos, pero no suficientemente nítido como el sonido de los gritos de Rosette al ser prendida en llamas infernales.

Chrno se quedo con el grito en la garganta, y con la garganta seca.

-No... no, ella no... ¡NO! –alcanzo su voz al fin- ¡SUELTALA AHORA!

-¿Me lo vas a ordenar? –pregunto divertida la reina alejándose del cuerpo del demonio, que con desesperación frenética se debatía en contra de las cadenas que lo apresaban para seguir el impulso de volar hasta la chica- Cuando tú hiciste el trato conmigo, tan solo fue tu ser el que condenaste. Pero al hacer el voto con ella, has condenado a una eternidad en la oscuridad a la suya.

-¡TE LO IMPLORO¡DETENTE! –su voluntad se quebró al fin.

Con otro ademán de su mano, las llamas desaparecieron del cuerpo de la chica que se retorcía y gemía.

Rosette se dejo caer al suelo jadeando, y con la cabeza entre las manos. Sus muñecas sangrando a causa de los estigmas en ellas que se abrieron después de largo tiempo de ausencia. Sus pupilas dilatadas en terror, y aun cuando su cuerpo no sufrió daño alguno, seguía sintiendo el fuego quemar cada mínima parte de su cuerpo. Nunca había sentido tanto dolor, ni siquiera aun cuando Chrno se transformaba arrancando, literalmente su alma para ello. Esto fue totalmente diferente, las llamas no denotaban calor, al contrario eran frías, agarrotaron sus músculos, se metieron debajo de su piel y la hicieron sentir como si de un momento a otro fuese a explotar y aun cuando estaban alejadas de sus huesos, los hicieron arder al punto mismo del sol.

Pandemoium sonreía complacida al ver a la chica hecha un ovillo en el suelo, totalmente llena de temor; y a su lado, al demonio lleno de culpa y un dolor tan desolador que casi parecía él, el que había sufrido el castigo.

-Solo necesito la aprobación de uno para que mis planes se completen –murmuro Pandemonium.

-Siempre nos tuviste en tus manos –fue una afirmación sin duda- la rebelión... los planes de Aion... mi amor por ella... nuestro voto...

-Todo fríamente calculado.

-Eres un monstruo.

-Yo no fui la que la condeno a una existencia en el reino de los infiernos –rió entre dientes, pero Chrno no dijo nada, sabía que era verdad lo que ella decía- No pongas tal cara, mira, te haré un último favor. Iré con ella primero, y esperemos que su voluntad se quiebre antes que mi paciencia. O sino tendrás que recoger lo que quede de tu amante en pedacitos –dijo sin hacerlo sonar como una amenaza, sino como un consejo amistoso, lo cual lo hizo ver su comentario aun más sobrecogedor.

Chrno no dijo nada, se quedo en silencio observando con infinita preocupación a Rosette. Tan absorto estuvo en ello que ni se dio cuenta de cuando Pandemoium se alejo de su lado, y en menos de un segundo estaba sentada junto a la joven rubia.

-Tú... perra... –jadeo Rosette.

-Espero que seas más inteligente que eso. Te estoy dando la oportunidad de rendirte primero. El resultado esta echado si lo haces o no. No creo que tu pareja vaya a resistir mucho tiempo viéndote sufrir, esta en tus manos el evitar que sufra de ese modo.

Rosette desvió su mirada hacia el demonio de cabello morado, y los ojos de ambos se quedaron prendados el uno del otro.

"_Rosette..."_

La chica se quedo rígida al oír su nombre, en una melodiosa voz familiar, retumbar en su cabeza.

"_Rosette... ¿puedes oírme?"_ esta vez pudo reconocer la voz. Era Chrno.

Rosette estuvo a punto de contestar, pero prefirió probar su teoría y pensó su respuesta _"s... si... ¿Cómo es esto posible?"_

"Esta es la forma en la que los demonios de mas alto rango nos comunicamos con otros... creí que como tu y yo hemos... bueno, nos hemos unido, habría una posibilidad de comunicarnos..."

"_Oh, Chrno. ¿Estás bien¿Tu brazo...?_

"_¡Eso no importa! No tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que sospeche. Escúchame atentamente. Debes lograr que Pandemonium te deje estar a mi lado. Es la única forma que tendremos una oportunidad"_

"_¿En qué estas pensando, Chrno?"_ pregunto dubitativa Rosette.

Chrno dio un suspiro desde el otro extremo, y parecía estar a punto de darle una respuesta cuando su otro brazo fue liberado de las cadenas... solo para segundos después torcerse de tal forma que hizo un crujido; pero el sonido de carne siendo desprendida desde el hueso fue aun peor, sin contar con la cantidad de sangre que emanaba tanto del brazo, que bizarramente flotaba en el aire como del enorme huevo en el hombro del demonio.

Rosette hubiera deseado que él gritara, en vez escuchar el terible gemido ahogado y ver el liquido rojizo que emanaba de la boca de Chrno, a causa de (Rosette esperaba que no) se hubiera mordido la lengua.

-¡Deja de torturarlo ya!

-Lo lamento, no pude evitarlo. Ambos se veían tan adorables. Cambiando de tema ¿Qué has pensado? Mi paciencia no es infinita y lo has observado.

Rosette dudo por un segundo que decir, y desvió su mirada hacía Chrno. Él ya no le hablaba, demasiado mitigado por el dolor como estaba, pero esa visión le dio a Rosette la entereza que necesitaba.

-Déjame estar a su lado.

Pandemonium levanto una ceja.

-Solo cinco minutos. Necesito pensarlo solo por cinco minutos –gimio aferrandose a las piernas de pandemonium, que extrañamente a lo que se dio cuenta Rosette, su piel no era tan tersa como se veía, sino que era dura, fría y muerta. La sangre de sus estigmas no hizo ningún efecto sobre ella.

Pandemoium, ahora si rió con ganas.

-Tienes tres.

Y en menos de lo que pudiese durar el latido de un corazón, Rosette se encontró arrodillada sobre un líquido espeso y de color brillante carmesí al lado de las flamas. Frente a ella yacía un deformado Chrno, que seguía aguantando con valor el dolor.

-Chrno... –murmuro, y se acerco a él para tocarlo, pero se detuvo a unos cuantos centímetros recordando que su sangre maldita seguía manchando las palmas de sus manos. Aun así sintiendo la imperante necesidad de tocarlo, dejo caer su frente contra la mejilla de él, y una lagrima surco su mejilla.

-Rosette... –murmuro dejando que su aliento calido golpeara el oído de la chica.

-Cuanto lo siento –sollozo.

-No es tu culpa –le aseguro.

"_No es tu culpa..." _volvió a repetir pero ahora en su _mente "necesito que me escuches..."_

"_Lo hago"_ le respondió frotando su frente contra su mejilla con más aprehensión.

"_Pandemoium, no se detendrá ante nada. No cuando tiene su objetivo tan cerca"._

"_Lo se"._

"_No podemos dejar que ella logre su objetivo"´._

Rosette abrió lentamente sus ojos.

"_¿Qué me quieres decir¿Has encontrado una forma de derrotarla?"_

Se mantuvo en silencio durante diez segundos.

"_Si"._

"_¿Y bien?"._

"_Pandemoium esta conectada con todo el infierno. Pero ahora esta demasiada concentrada en nosotros dos. Si lográsemos hacer un daño bastante grande, su psique se vería tan afectado que también la haría sufrir"_

"_¿Y que sería lo que tendríamos que hacer?"_ Pregunto Rosette empezando a sentirse incomoda con la cautela en las palabras de Chrno.

"_¿Qué estarías dispuesta a traer para evitar que Pandemoium tome control del cielo y de la humanidad?"_

Rosette no estaba segura de donde venía aquella pregunta, pero al ver las terribles heridas de Chrno, encontró la voz para darle respuesta.

"_Cualquier cosa"._

"_¿Serías capaz de matarme?"_

Rosette se puso rígida, y se le quedo viendo de forma anonadada. Estuvo a punto de gritarle, pero se contuvo.

"_¿¿Qué demonios estas diciendo, Chrno??"._

"_Cálmate, Rosette. Mira, es la única forma. Con el corazón que me dio para corromperte, soy capaz de analizarle mi propio dolor... si me matas creo ser suficientemente capaz de llevármela conmigo. Y ella no podrá disuadirte de lo contrario mientras estés utilizando tu poder en un libre albedrío"._

"_¡Estas loco¡NUNCA LO HARE!"_

"_¡NO TIENES OTRA OPCION!"_ Chrno cerró sus ojos y contuvo su enojo _"Te juro que si hubiese otra forma no te haría pasar por esto... no te quiero hacer sufrir, y eso es lo único que va a pasar. Entre todos los errores que he cometido... espero al menos poder solucionar este"_

"_Chrno... no lo haré"_

"_Piensa en tu familia" _Rosette se quedo aun más helada "_¿tienen ellos la culpa por nuestros errores?"_

"_No me arrepiento de amarte... ni de lo que hicimos"_

"_Pero aun así te culpas por lo que Pandemonium quiere hacer"_

"_Chrno..."_

"_Estamos atrapados. De alguno de los dos terminara obteniendo el poder que necesita. Prefiero que sea de esta forma. Si he de morir que sea por tu dulce mano"._

"_No digas estupideces, Chrno"._

-¿No te has decidido aun? –pregunto con dulce tono Pandemonium, acuclillándose a unos centímetros de distancia de ella.

-Yo... necesito un poco más de tiempo.

Pandemoium se rió entre dientes.

-No tengo toda la eternidad. No, gracias a Aion.

Levantándose para presumir su imponente presencia, la miro con desden.

-Tienes hasta cinco. Uno...

La mente de Rosette se entumecio por la sorpresa.

-Dos...

Rosette comprendió su exigencia.

-Tres...

Volteo a ver a Chrno buscando una respuesta, pero este los tenía cerrados, esperando, solo esperando.

-Cuatro...

Una chispa de sabiduría desconocida recorrió a Rosette, tal y como lo había hecho tantos años atrás cuando era llamada Magdalena; se inclino sobre el cuerpo de Chrno para abrazarlo.

-Cin...

Pandemonium no termino. Sorprendida se quedo viendo como la mano de Rosette, rebosante en su propia sangre santa, reposaba sobre la espalda desnuda de Chrno, debajo de una de sus alas negras, justo donde el otro lado estaba el corazón.

La reina se inclino por un dolor punzante que en su vida nunca había sentido, y se llevo una mano a su pecho vació de corazón. Entonces rió con demencial fuerza al notar su vago esfuerzo para detenerla.

-¿Planeas matarlo? –pregunto con gracia.

Rosette no le respondió, ocupada en presionar su mano contra la piel de Chrno, y derramando lagrimas silenciosas al verlo retorcerse involuntariamente debajo de ella.

-¿Piensas matar al único ser al cual podrás amar y ser amada plenamente¡Que... par... de estupidos! –gimió la mujer albina, empezando a sentirse más débil.

Rosette seguía sin responderle. Ahora podía sentir los músculos de Chrno debajo de la piel, que cedió después de un poco de oposición, pero al final que resumida a una mas chamuscada alrededor de su palma.

-Puede que todo este tiempo hayas estado jugando con nosotros... pero la última decisión es nuestra. Y ninguno de los dos vamos a sacrificar al mundo por lo nuestro. No importa si tú no lo entiendes –respondió al fin Rosette, entre sollozos.

-¿Qué esperan conseguir con esto¿Una medalla al valor? Si yo desaparezco este mundo colapsara y de igual forma será el fin.

-Aun hay esperanza.

-Es vaga.

-La preferimos –concluyó cerrando los ojos, prefiriendo no ver la mueca de dolor en su valiente amado.

-¡Son un par de estupidos¡Les he ofrecido el mundo y me rechazaron!

Rosette abrió los ojos, de igual forma siguió sin verla.

-Lo único que nos has ofrecido es una ilusión.

-¡IMBECILES! –vocifero al sentir aun mayor el dolor y arrodillándose en busca de aire, que en realidad nunca antes había necesitado.

La rubia sonrió imperceptiblemente al escucharla gritar.

-¿¿Y tú no piensas hacer nada?? –inquirió molesta, dirigiéndose a Chrno, viendo que con Rosette no lograría nada- ¿¿Tan necesitado estas de ser el eterno mártir que has recurrido a esto??

Chrno seguía aguantando el increíble dolor dentro de él, pero ahora la veía con aire insolente.

-Pensarías igual de saber que en el momento en que tú dejes de existir ella también lo hará minutos después.

Por los ojos del demonio paso una sombra de tristeza. Rosette sonrió aun más ampliamente, a pesar de las lágrimas.

-Lo sabemos.

La comprensión surco la mente de quien anteriormente fue el arcángel Lucifer. Esto no era un intento de pelea, era un auto sacrificio de ambos. Y con rabia grito llana de furia.

-¡MALDITOS HIJOS DE PERRA SACRIFICADOS!

Las cadenas alrededor de Chrno se soltaron, desapareciendo en el aire.

-¡No pienso perecer por la causa de dos mártires estupidos! –gimió con lo que quedaba de sus fuerzas- ¡Puedes soltarlo ahora, zorra, no intentaré disuadirlos más!

Rosette separó su mano del cuerpo de Chrno, que respiro con alivio cuando ella lo hubo hecho, pero de igual forma no la alejo demasiado.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –pregunto la chica todavía con los ojos llorosos.

-¡Que ambos pueden disfrutar de su jodida compañía! –grito a escasos centímetros de su cara- ¡Para lo que les va a servir, este mundo se destruirá en poco tiempo! Pero yo no pienso... dejarme vencer por su causa. Todavía tengo orgullo.

Se levanto con brusquedad, y dio unos pasos en la dirección contraria, cuando Rosette la tomo de la pierda.

-¡¿Qué...?!

-Todavía no hemos acabado.

-Rosette... –murmuro Chrno confundido, recuperando su conciencia momentáneamente.

-Tengo un mensaje para ti. Lo he recibido hace unos segundos, directamente del cielo.

-¿A si¿Y cuál es? –pregunto petulante.

-"Nosotros ya lo sabíamos".

Pandemoium levantó una ceja.

-A decir verdad siempre supieron de tu plan. Ahora se que esa es la razón por la que estoy aquí.

-¿Qué carajo quieres decir?

-Que ellos buscan negociar. Quieren que restaures el equilibrio de cielo-infierno.

Pandemoium estaba tan sorprendida que dejo abierta su boca.

-Tengo el poder suficiente como para, a base de la cabeza que tiene Aion consigo, poder regresarte tu cuerpo físico.

Chrno miro con horror a Rosette y después a pandemonium, quien ahora se mostraba cabilativa.

-¿Qué ganancia hay para ustedes?

Rosette se quedo callada un segundo pensando en su respuesta.

- Quiero que liberes el alma de los humanos inocentes

-No. Me refiero a¿qué ganas **tú** con esto?

Rosette bajo su cabeza unos segundos y después levanto la vista con una sonrisa amable en los labios.

-Yo estoy feliz con mi decisión.

-Sabes –empezó Pandemonium sonriendo de oreja a oreja- aun cuando logres vencer a Aion, y regresarme mi cuerpo. Aun cuando te sacrifiques por todos esos infieles. Tú seguirás encadenada al infierno.

-Lo se –repitió contenta.

Pandemonium sonrió más si esto era posible, pensando en todas las formas que se iba a cobrar esta afrenta.

-Algo es mejor que nada. Trato –y estiro su blanca mano hacia la trémula de la chica, que estaba empapada en sangre y tierra.

Chrno miro con terrible pesar como ambas mujeres cerraban su pérfido trato en un apretón donde ninguna de las dos cedía.

-Bien –dijo Pandemoium.

-Bien –le hizo coro Rosette.

Y por fin se soltaron al mismo tiempo. El prado lleno de llamas y lapidas se perdió en la oscuridad de la cueva donde en un principio habían estado. Y casi como flotando la reina se perdió en la oscuridad de las sombras.

-Te estaré observando –le prometió en un eco siniestro, y por fin la tensión en el ambiente desapareció.

Casi.

-Rosette... ¿Qué has hecho? –murmuro asustado Chrno.

Rosette sin mediar ni una sola palabra se inclino sobre el cuerpo de Chrno nuevamente, y escondió su rostro en la curvatura del cuello de su demonio. Donde las lágrimas y la sangre se mezclaron sin problema.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-¿Estas lista? –pregunto inseguro el demonio de cabello violeta.

-¿Lo estas tú? –repitió Rosette, con un aire alegre y despreocupado.

-Realmente, no –acepto el demonio al fin. Observando con indiferencia el paisaje de montañas nevadas que se abría paso frente a él en ese enorme acantilado.

Volvía a ser imposible definir el tiempo en el infierno, pero le tomo algo de esfuerzo a Chrno regenerar su cuerpo maltrecho. Y cando por fin salieron de su cueva no estaban seguros de adonde ir. Solo sabían que sería peligroso.

Pasaron largo rato en silencio los dos. En n contraste totalmente opuesto, Chrno era la imagen de la melancolía y la seriedad; mientras que Rosette, se mostraba contenta e indiferente.

-Es curioso... –comento chrno rompiendo el apacible silencio de los dos.

-¿Qué cosa? –pregunto son una sonrisa Rosette.

-El como las cosas se han dado. Ahora estoy de nuevo en un lugar del cual deseo escapar con todas mis fuerzas... pero haciendo lo contrario de lo que hice en Pandemonium. Es como si la vida me hubiese puesto la oportunidad de enmendar todos mis errores.

Comento con vista baja, y pudo ver como la pequeña y blanca mano de Rosette busco a la suya hasta entrelazar los dedos.

-La diferencia es que ahora no estas solo –y ladeando su cabeza para dejarla descansar sobre su hombro añadió- nunca mas. Lo juro.

-No te merezco –aseguro después de embriagarse con el aroma del cabello de la chica.

-No, pero podrías si me besaras mas seguido.

Chrno sonrió contra su cabello.

-Ordéname cuanto quieras. Tu eres mi señora, mi maestra, mi contratista –bromeo.

-Yo no quiero que me veas como tu señora. Sabes que somos más que eso. Porque Chrno, yo nunca te he visto realmente como un demonio.

-Yo no soy humano.

-Para mi lo eres.

Y Chrno sintió como su ser se llenaba de una calida sensación, como si hubiese conseguido algo que hace mucho tiempo anhelaba. El ser tratado como si el tuviera el derecho de existir en este mundo.

-Eres el ser que mas quiero en este mundo. Yo hubiese seguido tus órdenes aunque nunca hubiésemos hecho un contrato, nunca dejaría que nada malo te pasara.

Rosette sonrió y lo abrazo con fuerza, Chrno acomodo su mentón sobre la cabeza de ella, y dejo que su olfato sobrehumano se llenara de su olor de nuevo, le volvía loco el sentirla tan cerca de él. En realidad no había nada en el mundo que amara más que a ella. Pero tampoco era tan tonto como para no darse cuenta que la chica intentaba aligerar el pesado ambiente en el que se encontraban, y que el camino frente a ellos era aun pero de cómo se mostraba.

-Sabes, Chrno. Aun tenemos tiempo de... bueno ya sabes... –comenzó sonrojándose hasta las orejas.

-Olvídalo, Rosette. Si lo que quieres es conseguir que Pandemoium se enfurezca más con nuestra tardanza, no cuentes conmigo.

-Vamos, Chrno –dijo haciendo un esfuerzo para que su voz sonara sensual, pero lo único que consiguió fue una risa ahogada de parte del demonio- lo único que quiero conseguir es estar contigo. Además puede que si damos un paso más nunca podamos ser capaces de...

-No... –ya sabia como iba a terminar. Estaba conciente que habían más oportunidades de que no salieran vivos de esta que de nada mas.

Rosette sacudió su cabeza intentando alejar la tristeza de sus pensamientos, y sin darle aviso a su compañero, se abrazo de el por la cintura y empezó a besar su pecho y lo que alcanzo de su cuello.

-Tramposa.

-Tonto –respondió entre risas y besos.

-Chantajista.

-Fenómeno –respondió deteniéndose.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y segundos después se echaron a reír.

-¿Interrumpo algo? –pregunto una voz masculina a un lado de ellos.

Ambos voltearon a ver al joven de cabello castaño que los veía con una sonrisa. Extrañamente para Rosette, esta le parecía sincera.

-Pensé que ya no estarías aquí. Tu trabajo ha acabado conmigo. –comento Rosette con amabilidad.

-Si. Debería, pero preferí quedarme a hacer lo que pudiese.

-¿Y en el cielo, nadie piensa hacer nada frente a esta crisis? –inquirió Chrno, metiéndose en la platica.

Rael lo miro con indiferencia, pero ya no de una forma fría.

-Ellos tienen sus propios problemas. Además me han dicho que te dijera "tu desastre, tu lo arreglas".

Chrno frunció sus labios.

-No me sorprende.

-De todas formas, no es tu culpa –comento Rael unos segundos después, sorprendiendo a todos, incluso a él mismo- más energía celestial solo empeoraría las cosas. Y la única que puede hacer algo para arreglar todo esto es Rosette.

-Para eso nací –respondió tranquila.

-Se podría decir –apunto Rael, observando detenidamente sus orbes azules- de igual forma les ayudare.

-¿Estas seguro? –inquirió preocupado y curioso al mismo tiempo el demonio.

-Si –respondió determinante el joven de tez pálida- No dejaré que me ganes.

-¿Eh? –musito confundido Chrno.

-¿Crees que por andar de auto sacrificado, eres mejor que yo? Ja Ya veremos.

-No puedo creer que vaya a arriesgar su vida por eso –murmuro para si mismo el demonio.

-Por la razón que sea –comento Rosette- estamos muy agradecidos de que nos ayudes.

Extendió su blanca mano hacia él, deshaciendo el abrazo que tenía con Chrno,

Rael vio su mano un segundo, y con un ligero temblor se decidió a tomarla por fin.

Con ambos a cada lado de ella, Rosette sonrió ante la incertidumbre.

-¿Cómo haremos para atraer a Aion? –pregunto al fin Rael.

Chrno miró a rosette por el rabillo del ojo y sonrió imperceptiblemente. Ella en cambio soltó una carcajada.

-¿Pues que mas¡Haremos una fiesta grande y salvaje, sin invitarlo!

Rael también hecho a reír.

-¿Están listos para hacer la cosa mas estupida que hayan hecho antes en sus no-vidas?

-¡Siempre! –respondieron al unísono los dos machos a los costados de la joven.

Por una fracción de segundo brillo en la mirada de ambos un odio oculto, pero se quedo escondido detrás de una sonrisa que invitaba a una buena competencia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Capitulo 20**

**"Hellfire"**

**La batalla ha iniciado. Un demonio en busca de redimir sus pecados. Una santa en busca de recupera la naturaleza del pecado. Y un ángel que quiere probarse a si mismo.**

**Pero Aion no esta dispuesto a darse por vencido y todavía tiene bastantes trucos sucios bajo la manga.**

**Espero traerles el siguiente capítulo antes, pero gracias a la desconfianza creciente a mi trabajo, mejor no prometo nada x.x Lo seguro es que los veo aqui enotros 15 dias. Chao, y gracias por seguir la historia n.n**


	21. Hellfire Part I

**¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento tanto!**

**No tengo excusa ni perdón de Dios para este gran retraso, y se me cae la cara de vergüenza viendo todos los maravillosos reviews que me han dejado. Me han conmovido y me han hecho recordar la misma ansiedad que siento yo cuando espero el nuevo capitulo de mi fic favorito, y aunque me sorprende que haya tantos que les haya gustado esta disparatada historia, entiendo su situación, y me disculpo con todos.**

**Yo he andado medio zombi con tanta escuela y trabajo; con demasiadas tareas y temas nuevos que ver, y con un proyecto que me exige casi todo mi tiempo libre, no he tenido tiempo para decidirme en ciertos asuntos "importantes" de esta historia, ya que el final esta a la vuelta de la esquina y aunque no lo deseé este se va a tener que alargar por dos capítulos más, esencialmente estos siendo partes de uno mismo pero al final por cuestiones de espacio y edición los he decidido separar.**

**Como todos han ido tan amables en dejarme los reviews, y pacientes –espero- para leer este fic, les voy a agradecer a cada uno:**

setsuna17 ( Gracias por tus constantes reviews! Siempre me agrada sabe rque te ha gustado un captulo más del fic)

Minixa (Si, parece que tengo una maldita mania por hacerles eso... aunque no es con la intención de matarlos de un paro cardiaco, simplemente es que me emociono escribiendo y llego pronto a mi "limite de formato" por así decirlo)

Azka (Para Rael definitivamente esta será toda una prueba de redención. Y tendrá que decidirse a sacrificar muchas cosas en pro de ser perdonado... aunque algunas de ella sean demasiado difíciles de dejar ir)

Kassandra Caldina (Jaja supongo que si, tienes razón, soy una verdadera sádica en lo que a torturar a mis personajes se refiere, aunque más que nada me gusta hacer eso para sentirme realizada y ver al final que todas las cosas salgan bien guiño)

Gemisaga (Yo tampoco puedo soportar las intrigas, pero pronto ya todo se develara. Y lamento no haber logrado continuado este fic con la mayor rapidez posible, lo siento T.T)

Alice (jaja que bueno que te guste el fic, y el capitulo anterior, espero y disfrutes este)

Kairu (jaja intentaré tomar la primera parte del review como un cumplido, y el resto como otro... es una lastima que una de las caracteristicas que gustan más del fic son el que sea largo, no lo acompañe esta vez...)

k-chan (amiga mia -que va¡casi hermana para mi!- siempre te agradezco tus extensos reviews, no importa que te llegases a tardar ¡los adoro! Y me encantaría poder contestarte cada uno de tus puntos, pero creo que de hacerlo me llevaría medio mas del doble de lo que este capitulo dura XD pero por lo pronto solo tengo una cosa que agregar... ¡Edward and Twilight rulez! xD)

Oriana-Dono (tú review fue el que mas me conmovio, porque me hizo recordar la expectación y ansiedad que yo sentía cada que esperaba a que los fics de k´chan se actualizaran snif que tiempos aquellos, pero ese es otro asunto. Me he comportado como una verdadera maldita, y te pido una disculpa por la larga espera, ojala y que el día de hoy te hayas encontrad con la linda sorpresa de encontrar este disparate actualizado n.n)

Mandsky (jaja siempre me entusiasma ver más y más nuevos lectores, pronto verás lo que les sucederá a la pareja de enamorados estrella de este fic n.n)

Einafets (¿Dejar de escribir¡Nunca! jajaXD o al menos puedes estar segura de que este fic tendrá su descenlace)

Y gracias a todos aquellos que aunque no dejaron review si me acompañan como lectores en esta historia n.n

**Creo que con esto ya doy por terminada la sección de agradecimientos n.n y por si quedo duda ahí arriba lo volveré a repetir¡Este fic tienen final porque tiene final! A algunos les podrá gustar, a otros no tanto y unos cuantos más puede que inteneten ataques deliberados contra mi vida jaja pero lo cierto es que hice una promesa y yo la cumplo, este fic verá su capitulo final y epilogo . Y deseo ojala la mayoría de ustedes este ahí para verlo n.n**

**¡Gracias a todos, son los mejores!**

**-INFERNI E PARADISO-**

**Capitulo 020**

"Hellfire**"**

**(Primera Parte)**

Las nubes oscuras y cargadas de tormenta dejaban pasar poco o nada del sol inexistente en ese mundo de caos. Rosette se pregunto si el cambio tan drástico de clima tendría que ver con estado de ánimo de la reina.

Con un ligero escalofrió apretó sus hombros con más fuerza y suspiró. Mas por exasperación que por resignación.

Chrno y Rael se encontraban a no muy lejanos metros de ella, discutiendo acaloradamente algo. Poniendo los ojos en blanco Rosette se resigno en su asiento de piedra. Llevaban toda la mañana así.

-Y bien ¿Cuál es el plan? –pregunto por enésima vez el joven de alas negras.

Chrno apretó los dientes.

-Habría más de uno si dejases de preguntar cada cinco segundos.

-Ah –finalizo Rael, y agacho la cabeza murmurando algo inteligible.

Chrno suspiró y volteo la cabeza. Nunca estaba de humor para este tipo. Era un fastidio de primera, y no dejaba escapar oportunidad para hacerlo enojar.

Pero ahora había cosas más importantes en las cuales pensar; como por ejemplo: recuperar la cabeza de Pandemonium y vencer a Aion. Dos ideas inconexas pero al mismo tiempo totalmente conectadas, el problema era hacer que convergieran en un mismo instante y lugar.

Todo estaba en su sitio, y Chrno estaba muy seguro de que esta vez no fallaría en eliminar a Aion, sin importar que fuese su hermano, o que también haya sido una herramienta en los planes de Pandemonium. Él era simplemente demasiado peligroso como para dejarlo ir, además, nunca le perdonaría la forma en que utilizó tantas almas humanas y a su Rosette.

-¿Qué tal ahora cornudo¿Ya tienes algo?

El demonio volvió a apretar los dientes.

-¿Ya te han dicho antes que eres un fastidio? –pregunto serio el demonio.

-Muy seguido, pero ese no es el caso.

-Claro que lo es, te dije que me dejases pensar.

-Te di seis segundos –le contrapunto petulante.

Refrenando un ligero temblor, que se asomaba como el indicio de un acto violento, Chrno se llevo una de sus largas zarpas hacia la sien y empezó a masajearse en círculos.

Tan sumidos estaban ambos en aquella pequeña pelea que ni cuenta se dieron, cuando los ojos de la chica rubia, a la cual querían proteger, se pusieron en blanco y empezó a balbucear palabras incoherentes, sumida en un extrañó trance. Si aquello paso desapercibido para ambos, aun más lo fue el hecho de que ella se levantase de un salto y fuese corriendo al lado de ambos, donde parecían estar en medio de una acalorada discusión.

-Cabeza de betabel.

-Cara de ostia.

"Perfecto" pensó con sarcasmo Rosette, al darse cuenta que habían llegado a la etapa de sobrenombres inverosímiles, probablemente ya se les habían acabado los buenos insultos. Antes de que Rael pudiese contrapuntarle al demonio con un seudónimo aun menos creativo que el anterior, la joven se coloco entre los dos extendiendo sus brazos.

-Tengo una idea –comento secamente.

Ambos alzaron una ceja.

-¿Cuál? –preguntaron al unísono, para después verse con sentido odio.

-Abrir las puertas del cielo. Doce kilómetros desde aquí –continuo, apuntando al oeste- se encuentra "el ojo del infierno", es el máximo punto intermedio entre los dos mundos.

Aquella sentencia pudo haber sonado tan fuera de contexto que nadie, hubiese creído de ella mas que fuese un obre intento de distracción para una pelea aun más patética. Pero en el infierno nada se podía tomar a la ligera.

Los dos jóvenes no mayores de veinte años se le quedaron viendo con la boca abierta antes de explotar.

-¿¿Estas loca??

-¡¡Es la idea más suicida y demente que he escuchado en mi no vida!!

Rosette puso los ojos en blanco.

-Si y si –les respondió con desgano- miren esta idea no se me ocurrió a mi, sino a los de allá arriba –dijo señalando con un dedo el cielo.

-¿Es... estas segura? –pregunto con un aire de duda el demonio de cabello morado.

-Tuve una visión –puntualizo, y se poso por mas tiempo en el rostro de sus acompañantes, pero eran indescifrables- necesitamos iros yendo, para estar ahí, en el lugar exacto en el momento exacto. Y sobre todo cada quien interpretando su papel.

-¿Y cual se supone que es **tú **papel? –pregunto insidioso el ángel.

Chrno estuvo a punto de argumentar algo sobre su tono, pero prefirió callar esperando la respuesta de la chica.

-Tratar de abrir las puertas del infierno.

-¿Sabes lo que eso significa¡El fin¡Un total Apocalipsis! –grito exasperado y con los brazos en alto el ángel.

-¡Muy bien, esto ya es suficiente¡Estamos en medio de una guerra, y mi plan es el único que hasta ahora se ha propuesto y servirá! Así que por favor, pero en realidad POR FAVOR ¡¿Podrían confiar en mí?!

Los dos jóvenes sostuvieron su aliento, sorprendidos del ataque histérico de la chica, y sin moverse n centímetro, tal vez con miedo, de que conociendo a Rosette como era todo terminaría en una agresión aun mayor.

Al cabo de unos segundos fue Chrno el que suavizo sus facciones y dio un paso adelante.

-Yo confío en tu juicio, Rosette. Siempre y cuando el plan no amenace tu seguridad.

-Todo en este mundo amenaza mi seguridad; pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo para no tentar a la suerte –prometió.

Rael se acercó al ver que la chica se había calmado.

-¿Y bien? –le pregunto Rosette.

-Como si tuviera oportunidad de negarme; pero yo también confiare en tu juicio.

El rostro de Rosette se ilumino en lo que cabía de esta situación.

-Bien, necesitamos irnos ya. Necesitaremos volar, así que uno de los dos tendrá que llevarme. Yo ya no puedo hacer aparecer mis alas –comento con pensar.

-Yo lo haré –se apresuró a contestar Chrno, antes de que el oro pudiese. Pero claro, no tenía contempladas todas sus artimañas.

-¿Te parece prudente cuando hasta hace solo un par de horas tus brazos se regeneraron?

Chrno bufo exasperado.

-Rael tiene un punto. Chrno, lo mejor será que él me lleve.

El demonio estuvo a punto de protestar que se encontraba en perfecta condición, tanto era así que hasta la epidemia negra que su madre le había heredado con su corazón desapareció; pero Rael fue más rápido y tomó a la chica en brazos, antes de que el demonio pudiese alegar.

Resignado y molesto, Chrno también extendió sus alas los siguió en vuelo. Vio a sus acompañantes tambalearse en el aire, y su semblante de preocupación fue sustituido por una leve sonrisa al escuchar a Rosette gritar.

-¡Te juro que si vuelves a poner tu mano ahí, te sacaré los sesos por la nariz y los pondré en un tarro de mermelada¡Justo igual que con las momias!

Chrno meneo la cabeza, aunque no en señal de desaprobación; solo intentaba espantar viejos fantasmas de celos, y enfocarse hacía el nuevo reto que se le presentaba.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El ojo del infierno era una zona árida, sin árboles, nieve, ni rocas, inclusive había una falta de tierra y arena en él. Era un lugar lleno de nada. Excepto por el enorme relieve en forma de ojo hecho de miles de runa, indescifrables, sobre ese suelo desértico.

Los copos de nieve no caían sobre ese terreno, las nubes no cubrían su cielo tampoco, ofreciendo una vista para cualquiera los suficientemente tonto como para pararse ahí, de los otros círculos del infierno, como desfiladeros y cañones reflejados sobre seis espejos más.

Rael miro con desagrado ese cielo, y le devolvió la vista a la chica rubia que estaba sentada en el suelo susurrando oraciones y cánticos, que el estaba seguro ella nuca había pronunciado antes.

-¿Cuánto tiempo piensas abrirla?

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio.

-El necesario –respondió al fin incorporándose.

Chrno descendió del cielo unos cortos minutos después de dar una inspección al área.

-No hay nada. Absolutamente nada, ni siquiera un alma… literalmente –comento el demonio ligeramente sobrecogido.

.Rosette estiro sus brazos desemperezándose.

-Esta es un área neutra. No del cielo, no del infierno. Es un punto de nada.

-¿Me puedes repetir el plan? –volvió a comentar impaciente el ángel.

-¿Creí que la muerte tenia paciencia eterna?

-No contigo cerca.

-¿Es un cumplido o una ofensa? –pregunto Rosette con una sonrisita burlona.

-El cerebro de las mujeres funciona diferente, dejare que lo asimiles por ti misma. –le refuto el ángel- A menos, que me digas de una buena vez por todas que es lo que prevees hacer. Déjame decirte que tu plan inicial era bastante flojo.

-¿Decírselos¿Y quitarme el placer de darles una linda sorpresa?

-Rosette, creo que en esto deberé de coincidir con el ángel. Lo que vamos a hacer es sumamente peligroso, sin contar lo que tú tengas que realizar para abrir las puertas y devolverle su cuerpo a mi madre… -comento frunciendo la boca, como si le diesen asco esas palabras- quiero saber que lo que tengas que hacer no signifique un verdadero riesgo para ti… si algo te llegase a pasar yo…

-Calma, Chrno –le tranquilizo la chica colocándole una mano sobre su boca- todo saldrá bien, por lo menos esta parte si. Lo de Pandemonium será algo agotador, si. Pero estoy segura que los de allá arriba no me habrían encomendado eso sino fuera porque en realidad puedo hacerlo.

-¿Todavía tienes fe? –pregunto el demonio con tristeza.

-Más que nunca –respondió con una sonrisa la joven- y en lo que respecta a la fase uno de nuestro plan, dígase de otra forma: abrir la puestas del infierno (literalmente); voy a necesitar tú ayuda.

-¿Mía? –pregunto de una forma curiosa el confundido demonio, solo faltándole apuntarse a si mismo con un dedo incrédulo.

-Si, tú. No veo a nadie más…

-¡Aquí estoy yo! –grito Rael desde atrás, pero Rosette solo puso los ojos en blanco y termino su frase.

- …a quien yo le haya entregado mi alma.

-Realmente… no entiendo en que te podría ayudar.

-Bueno, es obvio que te necesito ahora para todo esto. Porque tú sabes, estoy incompleta sin ti, fuera de lo cursi, ahora compartimos hasta esto. –señalo sus muñecas.

-¿El poder? Rosette, eso si es demasiado para mi –comento un poco abanicado Chrno.

-No se porque te sorprende tanto, a final de cuentas es lo que Aion quería –apunto Rael.

Chrno bajo sus largas orejas en forma de amenaza.

-Ya sabia que ibas a sacar ese tema a colación. Yo no tome a Rosette por ninguna de esas estupidas razones, lo hice porque la amo.

-Si, de una forma egoísta.

-¡Ya basta los dos! –grito Rosette poniendo fin a su argumento.

-El tiempo se nos acaba. Necesitamos hacer esto ahora o nunca. –puntualizo- Chrno, se que esto será nuevo para ti, tanto como lo es para mi, pero tienes que confiar.

-Lo hago, confío en ti. –suspiro- ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-Quédate parado ahí, estamos ahorita en el mismo centro, no nos debemos de mover ni un centímetro. El que se tiene que ir es Rael. Al menos dos kilómetros.

-¿¿Qué?? –pregunto ofendido.

-Ya me oíste. Lo lamento, no es por ofenderte, pero esto será muy peligroso. Si pudiera te pediría mas lejos pero también debes estar los suficiente cerca…

-¿¿Me estas echando??

-No sería la primera vez –comento divertido Chrno por lo bajo.

-¡Nadie te pregunto a ti, carnudo!

-¡Ya¿Que acabo de decir? No nos queda tiempo. Y necesito que **ambos **confíen en mi.

-Pero… -iba a empezar Rael, cuando vio el rostro enfierecido de Rosette- ¡Esta bien¡Me iré! Pero volveré tan pronto como vea que ustedes hayan acabado.

-Estoy segura que lo notarás. –le dijo con picardía la chica.

Rael se llevo una mano a la sien, pero Rosette ya saboreaba su derrota desde antes de que el se acuclillara sobre una rodilla frente a ella, tal y como si le fuese a pedir matrimonio. Y resignado le beso su mano.

-Júrame que te cuidaras.

-Hay algunas cosas en las que una no puede desafiar al destino –susurro enigmática, pero no lo suficientemente bajo como para que Chrno no la oyese, e iba a protestar cuando la voz de la joven se volvió a alzar- ¡Pero te prometo que haré mi mejor esfuerzo!

Rael sin mediar ninguna palabra mas extendió sus alas y tomo un pequeño impulso para lanzarse al aire, dejando atrás algunas plumas negras en el viento frío.

-¿Qué quisiste decir con lo del destino? –pregunto inquisitivo el demonio.

-Nada –respondió tan rápido Rosette, que él no tuvo ni un segundo de duda en creerlo mentira.

-Rosette…

-Solo estoy un poco nerviosa –comento como de pasada, entrelazando sus dedos distraídamente- Todo esto es nuevo para mi, ya sabes, toda esta cosa sobrenatural de ver el futuro, abrir las puertas del infierno…

-..ser acosada por un demonio –le siguió en tono ligero Chrno. Aunque el nerviosismo de ella le preocupaba.

-Eso ya no es nuevo –insinuó con una sonrisilla- no desde 1870.

-No estaba hablando de Aion –bromeo Chrno.

-Yo tampoco –le espeto Rosette, con una sonrisa franca en sus labios y un brillo difícil de describir en sus ojos.

Ambos se quedaron callados, sin necesidad de decir nada, simplemente absortos en los ojos del otro, deseando que ese momento se detuviera en el tiempo. Pero el problema es que ya no había tiempo en si.

-Bésame.

Fue el susurro de Rosette, tan distraído el demonio estaba que no asimilo las palabras hasta que la misma chica se paro de puntillas para alcanzar con sus brazos su cuello y obligarlo a inclinar su rostro de la magnifica altura que el ostentaba.

No hubo duda en la respuesta del beso. Tal vez si hubiese sabido antes lo que significaba…

El roce dulce de los labios… el movimiento frenético de la carne… dos lenguas buscando saborear los mas deliciosos sabores que pudiesen existir… el hambre por buscar algo mas… dentro muy dentro… hasta encontrarlo. LA adictiva y excitante sensación de su dulce alma humana siendo devorada por él, como, un hombre sediento lo haría con un vaso de agua.

Chrno abrió sus dorados ojos de golpe, y con una mirada asustada bajo su mirada hasta la joven rubia todavía pegada a él, en un hechizo que ninguno de los dos era capaz de escapar.

Y en un movimiento brusco de sus bocas, él fue capaz de entrever pasar un has de luz casi como uno siendo transportado del dulce santuario de su cuerpo hasta su persona, en forma de un aliento frío y adictivo. Una droga.

Al sentir su movimiento asustado, la joven levanto una mano hasta su mejilla y la acaricio con cariño. Pero el no ceso de intentar zafarse de ella, tomándola con delicadeza de los hombros, inúltimente, no estaba de mas decir, no tenia fuerza de voluntad contra el placer de su labios.

Ella tenia deseos de decirle que no se preocupara, que esto estaba bien, y que dejase de retener todo ese poder que ella le estaba dando en plena conciencia, solo se empeorarían las cosas si seguía haciendo eso.

Las aserciones de Rosette no tardaron en surtir efecto en el cuerpo de Chrno, sus cuernos empezaron a taladrarle con fuerza y a arder como si estuviesen a fuego vivo. Exigiéndole dejar salir toda esa energía extraña para su cuerpo y al mismo tiempo tan natural.

Y cuando no pudo mas, abrazo a la chica con fuerza contra su cuerpo, asustado de que el poder que empezaba a salir de él, como una explosión, fuese a herirla. Y mas sin embargo, no era en nada como congelar el tiempo lo que ahora hacía.

La energía acompañada de miasma se desbordo, si; pero causo un efecto totalmente diferente. Las runas y símbolos grabados en el piso empezaron a brillar con la fuerza de miles de soles, y se desprendieron del piso, como plumas en el aire danzando en medio de ese torbellino oscuro, hasta los cielos mismos del infierno en donde se perdieron aun mas allá del rojo vibrante.

¿Cuánto duro todo aquello¿horas¿días? Chrno nunca estuvo conciente de ello, sino hasta que la joven rubia despego sus labios de los de él.

El torbellino ceso en un instante, como si nunca hubiera existido, a excepción de las nubes oscuras que se retorcían alrededor de un hueco enorme por donde ya no se veía el cielo rojo, sino que un vacío oscuro.

Chrno se separo de la joven y coloco su frente contra la de ella, ambos jadeando por el esfuerzo y la falta de aire, aunque no lo necesitaran. Al final se miraron a los ojos y el demonio parpadeo.

-¿Estas bien? –alcanzo a preguntar con voz ronca.

-Yo soy la que debería preguntar eso. Estas pálido.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-¿El que?

-Que no podrías haber abierto las puertas del infierno sin mi.

Rosette se encogió de hombros.

-Pensé que era obvio. Ya vez. Solo la octava virtud podría haberlas abierto. Yo no tenía ese poder por mi misma. Siendo incompleta nunca lo habría logrado.

-¿Sabías todo esto? –pregunto bajando la mirada- sabias que esto era la consecuencia de nuestro pequeño "acto".

-¿Consecuencia? Para ti debería ser un beneficio. No hay demonio más poderoso que tú en todo el infierno, que va, en el universo.

Chrno entrecerró los ojos aun con la vista en el suelo.

-¿Lo sabías?

-¿Sinceramente?

-Sinceramente.

-No. Me acabo de enterar hace una hora más o menos, lo vi. Pero me habría gustado saber tú reacción antes. ¿Estas muy molesto contigo?

-Yo nunca podría enojarme contigo –comento unos segundos después con una sonrisa amable- estoy enojado conmigo por seguirme sorprendiendo con tu impulsividad para hacer las cosas. Te pude haber matado –termino con tono sombrío.

Rosette puso los ojos en blanco.

-Ya estoy muerta.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero.

-No habrías podido. Esa no era mi alma, ni mi energía vital. La energía astral que te di, venia directito de la fuente. El río astral.

Chrno abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-Y otra vez te sorprendes por nada. Este tipo de cosas ya las podían hacer Joshua y Azmaria antes que yo¿o se te olvido el incidente con Ricardo Hendric?

Rosette hubiese seguido hablando sin parar, de no ser porque noto que Chrno se le quedaba viendo intensamente, con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro.

-¿Tengo algo en la cara?

-No, es solo que… –parecía no poder encontrar las palabras- has cambiado.

-¿En buen sentido o en mal sentido?

-Te has vuelto mas... fuerte. Mucho más que yo. – aparto la vista de sus ojos azules, no podía seguir observándola- No me gusta tomar esa fuerza, tampoco. No tal y como lo hice con tu vida y…

-Hey cuando aceptaste mi corazón, todo venia en el paquete.

Chrno sonrió.

-Aun así yo soy el que gano, tú siempre pierdes.

-Alguien tiene que ceder en esta relación, para llevar el control. Además no se porque tu siempre eres el que se queja de que yo sea quien cambie –y para confusión del demonio, la chica lo recorrió con sus ojos zafiro, que poco les faltaba para comérselos- Me gustaría que te vieses en un espejo.

-¿A que te refieres?

Rosette dejo salir un suspiro dramático, y con delicadeza tomo la enorme zarpa del demonio para mostrársela a centímetros de su rostro.

Los ojos topacio de Chrno se abrieron de par en par..

Su mano estaba cubierta por un material metálico del mismo tipo que de los pocos accesorios de su armadura común, pero ahora, esta cubría en totalidad su piel; y sus manos ahora portaban unos guantes en donde los nudillos terminaban en filosas navajas; y aunque sus brazos y cuello seguían portando el mismo diseño de armadura, esta hora se extendía al resto de su pecho, y piernas. Su capa oscura estaba perdida del conjunto en general, pero sus ahora enormes alas de murciélago le compensaban.

Con una mirada contrariada se dirigió a Rosette.

-No me mires así, yo se menos que tú acerca de tus extrañas transformaciones. Todavía no entiendo como le hacia para transformarte de un debilucho joven de doce años a un mastodonte que mide 1.80.

-¿Pero como puede ser…?

No termino su pregunta. No era necesario. A su memoria se evocaba de nuevo la noche en que Lejarie intento tomar energía desde la fuente misma de ella; el río astral. Y todo utilizando a Azmaria como un medio, de la misma forma que el ahora había utilizado a Rosette.

La joven pudo observar como el rostro del demonio había pasado de la incredulidad a un semblante duro y frío.

-Este tipo de poder nunca debería de haber caído en manos demoníacas... -murmuro perdido en sus cavilaciones.

-¿Chrno...?

-Me horroriza pensar en lo que Aion quería de ti... y que yo haya estado tan absurdamente dispuesto a ayudarle.

Las facciones de Rosette se suavizaron y levanto su mano nívea hacía el rostro de su amado.

-Hey, Chrno, ya déjalo en el pasado. Ahora estamos aquí los dos juntos.

-Te juro que ahora haré las cosas bien. Remediare todos los desastre que hice. Lo haré todo por ti. -murmuraba mientras acariciaba con cariño el dorso de la mano blanca de la joven.

-Bien. Me alegra que estés tan motivado. Porque dentro de 4.2 minutos Aion estará aquí.

Lentamente los ojos de Chrno se abrieron sin revelar sorpresa alguna.

-Lo se. Es solo que... como me gustaría que estos momentos entre los dos pudiesen durar para siempre.

-El tiempo esta siempre en nuestra contra. –murmuro en el pecho de Chrno, cuando no pudo resistirlo más y se abrazo a él.

Chrno la sostuvo unos minutos en sus brazos, y levanto la vista al cielo. Su aguda visión pudo diferenciar entre las oscuras nubes las siluetas de los miles de demonios que se reunían sobre ellos, como buitres al acecho. ¿Eran de Pandemonium o de Aion? No importaba.

Inconcientemente beso la cabeza de la chica y después levanto la vista de nuevo al cielo, ahora hacía el abismo oscuro que se había creado entre las nubes, donde pudo vislumbrar pequeñas luces como estrellas saliendo de él hasta llegar a las nubes cargadas de tormenta. Y segundos después estos chocaron contra los pequeños puntos negros que eran los demonios.

-¿Pero qué...?

-Son la caballería –dijo Rosette, que ahora tenía la cabeza levantada hacía él- ¿En serio creíste que nos dejarían toda la diversión a nosotros? Espero que eso te quite un peso de encima cuando te enfrentes a Aion

-¿Quieres decir que son Ángeles?

Levanto la vista sin esperar la respuesta de Rosette, y ahora se percato de que otros puntos negros se unían a la pelea, solo que estos atacan a otros de su mismo tipo.

A pesar de lo lejana de la pelea Chrno logro comprender algo en su totalidad. La guerra había comenzado.

Y su cuerpo se tenso cuando presintió la presencia de su antiguo camarada en los alrededores.

Con lentitud y pesar se separó de la chica, y se dispuso a tomar parte en esta guerra.

-Espera a que Rael regrese. Con este cambio de planes, prefiero que lo único que él haga sea cuidarte la espalda.

-Estaré bien. Además debo de irme yendo de lo contrario, Rizzel puede que cambie de parecer. Ella fue mandada a custodiar la cabeza de Pandemonium; esta "escondida" en los montañas del norte. Pero prácticamente esta sentada esperando a que yo llegue, Aion pareció intuir lo que buscamos y se lo dijo. Ahora la pobre tonta busca tener otro round conmigo, para ver quien sale peor parada.

-¡Rosette, eso es demasiado! Y sin armas ¿Cómo lo piensas hacer?

-Tengo mis propias armas naturales –señalo levantando su muñeca.

-No es suficiente. Espera a que Rael vuelva para empezar a actuar. Prométeme que lo harás.

Rosette rodó sus ojos, y posicionando una mano detrás de su espalda y otra al frente con la palma descubierto.

-Esta bien, prometo solemnemente que esperare a Rael antes de empezar cualquier acción contra Rizzel.

Chrno asintió... sin percatarse siquiera de que la joven iba descruzando los dedos detrás de su espalda.

-Entonces, este es el adiós –dijo secamente y extendió sus alas para darse al vuelo.

Pero las pequeñas manos de la joven aprisionaron su musculoso brazo.

-Ahora yo también quiero una promesa de tu parte.

-¿Cuál es?

-Prométeme que... volverás. Que pase lo que pase no me dejaras sola y te quedaras conmigo por toda la eternidad. Prométeme que saldrás en una sola pieza. –bajo la mirada, y el demonio pudo percatarse de que unas solitarias gotas resbalaban por sus mejillas- si algo te pasara yo... yo no me atrevería a existir mas. Ya no puedo. Sin ti no soy nada.

Rosette pudo sentir con unos dedos fríos le levantaban el mentón, y unos ojos de oro liquido se encontraban con los suyos.

-Te prometo... no, te juro que mientras que tu existas yo siempre encontrare la forma de volver a tu lado. Aun si en este día me perdiese, te buscaría... en la muerte o en la vida. No importa cuantas vidas tenga que pasar, ni el tiempo... yo te encontraré. Así que tú solo espera. Y recuerda que... Te amo –y se inclino sobre ella para darle un ultimo beso de despedida. Ese beso supo a sal... Rosette estaba llorando.

La separación fue pronta y él ya no espero ninguna respuesta antes de volver a echarse al vuelo.

-Yo también... –murmuro al fin, cuando recuperó su aliento. Pero ya estaba sola.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La espera la estaba matando, Rael ya había demorado mucho... y lo peor del caso es que Rosette sabía porque. Podía verlo tan nítidamente como si estuviese frente suyo, peleando con unos cuantos demonios que se habían percatado de su presencia, y después de eso lo veía teniendo una larga y tendida "charla" con unos cuantos de sus superiores respecto a su actitud en los últimos días, cosa que no fuera que no la necesitara, pero en este momento representaba una total perdida de tiempo.

Bufando Rosette dirigió su vista al norte, ahí entre las siluetas de las montañas lograba ver a Rizzel tejiendo una intrincada telaraña, y cantando en son de burla para llamarla, como si la muy tonta supiese que si la podía escuchar.

Después de los enfrentamientos habidos entre ellas, y los celos que percibía de ella, Rosette estaba muy segura de que lo que ahora Rizzel mas deseaba era darle un punto y final a su problema. Y en vez de comportarse como una niña buena, y hacer lo que Aion le pedía, Rizzel se decidió a hacerse la "inteligente" y tender una trampa para ella.

Estupida Rizzel.

Nunca algo tan estupido como una telaraña sería suficiente trampa para ella. Pero tenía que darle un punto a su favor, sin armas... Rosette era carne al cañón.

Pero le desesperaba la espera. Siempre había odiado esperar.

No faltaba mucho para que la batalla que se daba en los cielos llegase hasta la tierra¿y que iba a hacer ella en ese momento¿utilizar su súper ataque de ruego-por-mi-vida? No, claro que no, prefería morir (otra vez) antes que arrodillarse.

Que extraño era todo aquello, esos pensamientos tan orgullosos. No eran parte de ninguna de las dos jóvenes que ella fue. Eran como algo nuevo, una nueva mujer que se había formado de los pedazos rotos de las otras dos, unida por el inmenso amor que sentía por un hombre.

Una extraña descarga recorrió su cuerpo, tal vez eran los restos de la electricidad que sentía cuando pensaba en Chrno. O tal vez fuesen los residuos de esa enorme energía que la traspaso hasta llegar a él. No se lo dijo en aquel momento, pero se sentía demasiado vigorizada y con una comezón y ardor en sus muñecas, tobillos y frente, tan intensa que ella misma sentía deseos de rascarse hasta sangrar. Su cuerpo le picaba en busca de acción.

Miro al cielo, y no encontró a Chrno en ninguna parte, ni en el fulgor de la batalla, ni en la espesura de sus visiones. Este debía de ser un momento decisivo si ni siquiera así podía verlo.

Y por fin se decidió. ¡Al diablo con las armas! Rizzel era una tarada, ya encontraría la forma de hacerla mas tonta.

Pero la distancia era otra cosa... kilómetros... millas...

Con un suspiro dio un paso adelante. Si el camino es largo, mejor empezarlo antes.

Pero un silbido en el aire la hizo contener la respiración y detenerse, apenas realizo esto una lanza idéntica a la que ella había portado cayo frente a ella, solo que esta tenía un rubí rojo como la sangre en su punta.

Con incredulidad la joven dio media vuelta y encontró descendiendo a un hermoso ser luminoso y de cabellos rubios. Un ángel.

No cruzo palabras con ella; solo se comunicaba con su mirada intensa, que rompió por un segundo para ver la lanza y después a ella. Aun con retardo de entendimiento Rosette comprendió el mensaje, y desclavo del suelo el dorado artefacto. Volteo de nuevo con rapidez brusca, temiendo que el ser se fuera. Pero este seguía ahí, viéndola insistentemente, solo que sin sus hermosas alas.

Sin palabra alguna volvió a indicarle que no apartase la vista, para segundos después él cerrar los ojos, y emanar una extraña sensación... mágica parecía ser.

Sus alas aparecieron sobre su espalda, y con una sonrisa le pidió a Rosette que hiciese lo mismo. Ella asintió con lentitud y dejando que la misma sensación la embargara, sintió n calor desde el inicio de su frente hasta su espalda donde un cosquilleo, como el que se sucede cuando se duerme un pie, se reflejo y segundos posteriores abrió sus ojos para encontrarse envuelta en plumas doradas. Sus alas habían vuelo... el ser había desaparecido.

Sin pensarlo dos veces cruzo el sombrío valle de la nada. En la mas inusitada de las situaciones.

En el infierno sola; en medio de una batalla entre Ángeles y demonios, sin armas reales para defenderse de una experimentada adversaria y con la intención de recuperar la cabeza de un ser andrógeno y maligno que en otra vida había sido Lucifer...

... de repente ya no se le hacía tan raro que estuviese en el infierno.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ya me imagino sus reacciones... "¡Tanta espera para esto!" si lo se, este ha sido un capitulo muy corto a diferencia de otros, y podrán atribuirlo a diferentes causas: he estado demasiado ocupada como para editar el documento r completo, tal vez quiero inconcientemente acabarlo en 24 capítulos –como la serie- , soy una sádica que disfruta torturándolos (lo cual no es cierto... bueno, si soy una sádica, pero no disfruto con el dolor ajeno), o tal vez me estoy finalmente dando cuenta de que este fic llega a su fin y me pone nostálgica snif snif**

**En fin, aquí el punto es que de nuevo los he dejado con el alma en un vilo, y después de lo que les hice no tendría derecho, pero ya es tarde y la edición necesitaba hacerse. Aun así repito ¡Este fic tiene final! n.n**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Capitulo 21**

"**Hellfire" **

**Parte 2**

**La baralla por fin comienza, Con cada uno buscado conseguir sus objetivos, Pero... ¿qué estarán dispuestos a dara cambio por ellos**

**¡Vaya! Con esto termino el capitulo de hoy y me despido... temporalmente. El siguiente capitulo pueden esperarlo dento de unos quince días mas o menos, y si esta situación de retraso se repite, por favor les pido a todos mucha paciencia.**

**¡Gracias por seguir esta historia¡Cuídense!**


	22. Hellfire Part II

**¡Hola! Bueno en esta ocasión me retrase al menos un día pero a ratos tengo ganas de retrasarme un poco mas... porque el siguiente capitulo es ¡el final! Y después solo queda el epilogo T.T**

**Pero ya dejando las tristezas de lado, aquí vienen los saludos y agradecimientos a todos los buenos lectores que me dejaron una review. ¡Gracias chicos sin su apoyo no se que hubiese sido de este fic! n.n**

**Setsuna 17 (tus comentarios son cortos pero siempre alentadores. XD gracias por seguirme puntualmente en cada entrega n.n)**

**Oriana-Dono (tienes suerte¡este capitulo tendrá peleas al por mayor! Y tal vez el enfrentamiento entre Rosette y Rizzel no será tan épico pero definitivamente una de las dos terminará hecha puré. ¡O ambas! XD Gracias por considerar tan beno el fic n.n)**

**sara kurosaki (dejar el fic inconcluso? Yo? Nunca, antes que escritora demente de fics, tambien soy lectora, y se lo horrible que se siente picarse tanto con una historia y nuca saber su final . es horrible! Y no la dejare porque se que a muchos les gusta la historia –aunque a veces ni yo misma le encuentre pies ni cabeza) **

**Kassandra Caldina (ya ves que los milagros si existen! Jaja nunca dejaria la historia a la mitad x.x y sobre hacerlos sufrir, pues... XD No es mi intención –bueno, tal vez si, tantito- pero en gran parte es culpa de mi escuela mi trabajo el no tener suficiente tiempo como para escribir. Gracias por ser tan comprensiva conmigo en ese aspecto n.n)**

**mandysky**** (ahora si me tiraste una bofetada con guante blanco XD aunque reconozco que el capitulo anterior fue bastante mas corto que los anteriores; ¡pero me redimire con este! Claro tampoc es el mas largo de todos, pero definitivamente si es del mismo largo. Ahora sobre tu duda... con gusto la respondere. Ejem: Chrno utiliza la forma de niño para no gastar demasiada energia; energia que proviene de Rosette, pero cuando ella muere, se le acaba y el termina muriendo junto con ella por "inanición" –por decirlo de alguna forma-. Creo que lo romantico de ese asunto, es que Chrno, si te das cuenta al penultimo capitulo, pudo haber recuperado sus cuernos, pero nunca se los volvio a poner –sabra dios donde los puso- y cumplio la promesa que le hizo a a chica, de no vivir demasiado después de ella. T.T que recuerdos tan tristes... lo único que resiento de la serie es que no haya habido un "te amo" oficial, pero creo que basto con ese acto ¿no crees?)**

**Minixa (espero y un día de retraso no haga que me odies demasiado x.x jaja el capitulo de hoy se viene mas grueso que el anterior y esperate al siguiente... ese si que tendrá drama x.x)**

**BlackIceAlchemist.56 (muchas gracias a ti por seguir la actualización n.n Y si, el final es un asunto triste, pero toda historia tiene que acabar. Solo espero que el final guste... quien quita "a veces buenos finales, traen buenos comienzos" n.n)**

**GeminiIlion (será que mi placer pecaminos es dejar en pique a todos mis lectores ¿o que? XD Y sobre la intriga, pues... una buena historia siempre necesita buena intriga ¿no? Jaja Mi historia no será tan buena, pero tiene una buena dosisi de intriga irracional... justo para na historia irracional desde el pricipio x.x)**

**k-chan (¡No te tires de un pozo, plis! (no estoy segura de poder contactar a los Winchester a tiempo, por ahí dijeron que uno andaba jugand con caballos y el otro con demonios) Mejor hablemos de cosas mas felices, aunque tampoc puedo revelarte nada . sino sería un gran spoiler; lamento mantenerte siempre al vilo de la historia pero como ya te diste cuenta lamentablemente todas mis malas mañas y dotes los he aprendido de una sola persona... y esa eres tu maestra se arrodillaXD **

**Tus dudas y comentarios siempre me hacen feliz¡ni lo dudes!)**

**-INFERNI E PARADISO-**

**Capitulo 021**

"Hellfire**"**

Part II

El viento debía ser helado, glacial; del tipo que cortan la cara con un roce. Pero mientras volaba Chrno no sentía dolor alguno. Estaba consiente de que debía pero… simplemente no lo sentía.

Solo tenía la desesperación y la preocupación. Debía encontrar a Aion.

Y a pesar del sonido ensordecedor de ese viento gélido, el demonio podía escuchar perfectamente los clamores de la batalla; rugidos demoníacos, y gritos de guerra, mezclados con el sonido metálico de las espadas y las garras al tocarse. Pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba, tenía que encontrar a Aion.

Una gran horda de demonios se dirigió hacía él, la misma pregunta emergía de su mente. ¿Eran de Pandemonium o de Aion? No importaba, igual lo iban a atacar.

Sus cuernos empezaron a picar, y segundos después para el resto del mundo, solo se vio caer una lluvia de cuerpos destazados y sangre.

Chrno suspiró. Era necesario encontrar a Aion.

Y entonces los vio caer. Todo un batallón completo, como el que él alguna vez lidero bajo las ordenes de Pandemonium… o como el que acababa de derrotar hacia tan solo unos segundos.

Solamente alguien tenía tal poder para hacer una proeza de ese tipo.

Voló con ligereza y rapidez, para encontrar, por sobre algunos cuerpos que caían al vacío, a aquel al que alguna vez le había jurado lealtad… y que llego a llamar hermano.

--Me gustaría que hablásemos antes de cualquier cosa –comento con una sonrisa enmarcada en su piel bronceada y cabello blanquecino.

-Bien pues, hablemos, pero el resultad es el mismo.

Respondió el joven demonio de una piel aun mas morena y brillante cabello violeta. Levanto su espada y la puso a la defensiva frente a él.

-Para hablar no se necesitan armas.

-Para hablar solo se necesita la voz. ¡Di lo que tengas que decir de una vez!

Aion se encogió de hombros.

-Vengo a ofrecerte un trato. No sabes cuanto extraño los días en que fuiste mi fiel espada. Pero ahora estoy dispuesto a ofrecerte mucho más.

El estomago de Chrno se revolvió, e hizo su mayor esfuerzo para no colocar los ojos en blanco o soltar un sarcasmo. Porque por hoy ya estaba suficientemente harto de tratos y promesas vanas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rosette no tardo tanto como creía en llegar hasta las montañas, aun cuando había tenido que volar bajo con sus doradas alas, para evitar encontrarse en medio de fuego cruzado.

Con un ligero movimiento de sus alas aterrizo en el suelo firme y rocoso, donde las sombras cubrían todo. Debía ser discreta… no quería romper demasiado la promesa hecha a Chrno.

Dio unos cuantos pasos explorando el terreno con las viejas botas que tenía, hasta que en un punto claro la vio, con sus cuernos reluciendo bajo el fulgor del cielo rojo.

La cabeza se balanceaba por el viento al otro lado del enorme abismo, sostenida por un arnés de cuero a una rama seca y negra.

Rosette hizo una mueca ante la imagen. Era obvio que esto era una trampa, ya que no había ni rastro de Rizzel. Pero igual no iba a quedarse todo el día sentada esperando a que las cosas se arreglaran por si solas. Simplemente no podía hacerlo.

Aun cuando sus ojos no eran tan agudos como los de un demonio, pudo observar que la rama iba cediendo ante el peso de cuerpo inerte; sus ojos se dilataron al darse cuenta de que si no hacia nada la cabeza caería.

Utilizando lo único que tenia a la mano, todo el acopio que poseía y la suerte que no estaba segura de poseer, tiro la resplandeciente lanza y… milagrosamente dio contra el arnés y clavo el arnés a la pared de piedra.

La joven suspiro… tuvo suerte no solo de darle al arnés, sino que también de no darle a la cabeza… no se quería imaginar lo que hubiese pasado, pero seguro habría sido asqueroso, y no quería pensar en las explicaciones que le tuviese que haber dado a Pandemonium.

Aun así al momento de lanzarla se percató que por un segundo varios destellos se removieron bajo la presión de la lanza. Eso le dio una idea de lo que podría ser la trampa.

Cautelosa paso unos segundos más acuclillada contra la pared de roca que la escondía, y veía de reojo hacia la pérfida cabeza, como si esperase que le pudiese saltar encima aun a tantos metros de distancia y con un abismo de por medio.

Paso cinco minutos así hasta que por fin se decidió a actuar. Había una trampa ahí… por lo que se veía sin Rizzel cerca, pero aun así la tensa presión del ambiente y el tenue olor a peligro alertaban sus sentidos… ¿Dónde estaba una visión cuando la necesitaba?

No importaba, no se necesitaba ser un cerebro para entender que cualquier trampa que Rizzel compusiera terminaría siguiendo su singular patrón.

Tomando un puñado de tierra lo tiro hacia el abismo, el viento frío lo extendió, y ante sus ojos se mostró por un segundo finísimas líneas que recorrían la anchura de ese espacio.

¿Ese era su plan¿Lo mejor que tenía?

Con una sonrisa satisfecha abrió su mente y extendió sus alas, dejando caer su cuerpo en el abismo.

Sin pensarlo demasiado dejo a su cuerpo guiarse solo por las intuiciones que las premoniciones le daban; practicando así una extraña danza en el aire en la que se contorsionaba y giraba esquivando enemigos invisibles. Hasta que por fin estuvo a un metro de ella…

No había mas que estirar su mano y atraparía sus blanco cabello entre sus dos pequeñas manos… no contaba con la tercera.

Una mano agarrotada y esquelética la tomo de un pie y sin esfuerzo alguno la jalo hacia abajo, Sus pies, manos y cabellos se enredaron en los pegajosos y delgados hilos. Entre mas luchaba mas la envolvían, cada forcejeo tensaba mas las cuerdas a su alrededor y la alejaron desmesuradamente de su objetivo.

Al final su cuerpo quedo enrollado en una perfecta telaraña. Cuando se dio cuenta de ello, bufo con fastidio. Esto era una mala ironía, siendo que hasta hace pocos días se había encontrado en una situación similar.

Sintió que los hilos se tensaban mas, como si hubiese otro peso con ella.

-Vaya, vaya. Parece que hoy atrape una pequeña mosquita… pero que en realidad es muy molesta.

Rosette, rechinó sus dientes y de haber tenido las manos libres se habría golpeado la frente por estupida.

¿¿Cómo demonios había caído en aquella trampa insulsa??

-No te recomendaría que forcejearas tanto –comento Rizzel complacida hasta lo mas hondo de su corazón de insecto- ya sabes como va esto… entera mas peleas, los hilos se…

-…se adhieren mas a mi cuerpo hasta estrangularme o cortarme en pedacitos –rugió molesta Rosette- ¿algún truco nuevo que quieras comentarme?

-Jajaja –rió con ganas la otra mujer- te comportas como si tu inteligencia te brindara dignidad. Había oído antes que los humanos son el único animal que se tropieza dos veces con la misma piedra. Parece ser algo extremadamente cierto.

La joven rubia solo le pudo dedicar una mirada encolerizada… y nada mas, porque sabia lo que pasaría si se movía. Su rostro estaba rojo ya sea por la vergüenza de haber sucumbido ante tan fácil treta o si era por toda la ira acumulada… ya sea contra ella misma o contra Rizzel.

-Jaja pareces tan roja que creo vas a explotar antes de que me divierta contigo.

-Mófate todo lo que se te antoje… a final de cuentas me librare de la misma forma que lo hice antes.

-¿Piensas sangrar hasta morir¿O esperas que ellos te reciban con los brazos abiertos¡Oh perdón! –dijo con sarcasmo llevándose una mano a la boca- si lo harían.

Y la mirada de la rubia se desvió hacia las profundidades del abismo… donde se recocían y la llamaban miles de cadáveres retorciéndose en dolor y escalando para alcanzarla.

Rizzel tenia razón. Había caído dos veces en la misma piedra… y se pego igual de fuerte en la cara con la decepción. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta e impulsiva como para hacer algo así¿Cómo es que no había respetado la importancia del plan cuando había obligado a Chrno y a Rael a seguirlo?

Tuvo deseos de golpearse en la frente, pero estaba demasiado atada para hacerlo. En el trasfondo podía escuchar la risotada de la otra mujer.

--Si me preguntas a mi, yo hubiese deseado una contienda frente a frente. Nunca me habrías ganado –"Claro, ahora atrapada se pone a alardear" pensó Rosette volteando los ojos- Pero mi señor tenia otros planes para ti… debo admitir que me sorprendió de sobremanera la estrategia que urdió; pero aun así te aseguro que tendré mi venganza contigo.

Aun cuando no podía mover la cabeza bien, Rosette sintió el peso de la otra a su lado y como los finos los la jalaban hacia abajo.

-Vas a ver que nos vamos a divertir mucho… jaja me pregunto ¿Qué tan alto puedes llegar a gritar? Teniendo suerte tal vez y hasta distraigas al idiota de Chrno…

-Porque no… ¡Lo averiguas! –le grito en la cara al tiempo que liberaba una de sus manos, empapadas en sangre y la apretaba con fuerza contra la cabeza de la mujer araña.

Rizzel lanzo un grito lleno de furia y dolor, y con sus largas patas desgarro parte del brazo de Rosette y los hilos que las sostenían a ambas.

Desenrollándose como en una enredadera los hilos fueron cayendo, con Rosette atrapada en ellos, su peso jalando la estructura entera. Hasta que quedo pendiendo (de nuevo) en una sencilla liana hecha de varios de esos hilos enroscados. Su brazo inerte y su muñeca atravesada y punzante eran lo único que la sostenían.

-¡Muérete maldita¡Púdrete en el infierno estupida perra¡Diviértete con ellos! –grito Rizzel desde las alturas cubriéndose su rostro que todavía desprendía humo y sangre entre sus dedos.

Rosette bajo la vista y al segundo deseo no haberlo hecho cuando vio que ahora todos los cuerpos se congregaban alrededor suyo… pronto no tardarían en hacer una autentica escalera humana y la arrastrarían hacia el fondo. Ella ya había experimentado una vez esa situación, no quería volver a repetirlo…

Intento sacar sus alas, pero su espalda estaba cubierta por una sustancia pegajosa… los residuos de la telaraña de Rizzel seguían siendo tan duros como antes.

-Va… vale¡Estoy de su lado!

Hicieron caso omiso. La rubia levanto la vista de nuevo y con aun mayor espanto encontró como los delgados y finos hilares se iban deshaciendo como rociados por acido, al contacto de su sangre tibia.

-No, no, vamos esto no puede estar pasando –cada delgada sustancia que se desprendía la iba bajando mas y mas, hasta que quedo uno solitario que por fin cedió.

Pudo sentir la rotura del hilar, y antes de caer por fin un solo pensamiento abarco su mente… "Chrno…"

Una mano fuerte y grande la tomo.

Abriendo lentamente sus ojos, espero encontrar una mirada color topacio, pero en cambio la encontró azul.

-¡Rael! –exclamo parpadeando curiosamente.

-¿A quien mas esperabas? –comento con su característica sonrisa- Demonios, Rosette. Estas hecha un asco. Debiste esperar a que yo llegara.

Rosette sonrió aliviada complacida de que la hubiera salvado, y decidió dejar pasar por alto esta vez la ofensa; de todas formas no creía verse demasiado atractiva estando cubierta en casi toda la espalda de una sustancia pegajosa y posiblemente producida por la saliva de un demonio. Asco.

-Sabes, Rael. Esta es la primera vez que me llamas Rosette. –comento de pasada, mientras la elevaba mas en sus brazos- ¿Es un progreso, no?

Rael sonrió de forma encantadora y sincera… y por primera vez Rosette noto que había un cierto parecido en la forma de la cara con la de Chrno… probablemente solo fue su imaginación, o lo mucho que le extrañaba.

-¡Eso no lo permitiré! –grito una tercera voz que Rosette conocía bien.

Delgados hilos los envolvieron a ambos, y aunque forcejearon con fuerza no lograron zafarse, mientras estos se apretaban con mayor presión a sus cuerpos.

-¡Maldita puta, me voy a tener que encargar pronto de ella! –bramo furioso Rael.

Rosette enarco una ceja al oírlo blasfemar de esa forma, pero ese no era momento para sarcasmo.

El era quien mas afectado se vio por el ataque, mientras ella quedo atrapada entre sus brazos.

-Mierda… mis alas se llenaron de su mugroso pegoste.

-Rael…

El bajo la cabeza hacia ella.

-¿Estas bien?

-Me estoy asfixiando… -comento quedamente-.

-Sobrevivirás a eso. A lo que no es a que estas cosas te corten.

Sus ojos parecían perdidos explorando diversas opciones, hasta que llego a una resolución.

-¿Puedes sacar una de tus manos?

-Creo que si.

-Bien. Corta los hilos.

-¿Estas loco¡Caeremos los dos!

-A pesar de lo poético y romántico que suena eso, mi intención no es dejar que sufras mas daño. Solo hazlo.

Rosette todavía no sabía si debía de confiar mucho en su idea o no, pero si seguía dudando , en verdad no podría sacar su mano. Con esfuerzo la libero y dejo que fresca sangre rociara las cuerdas brillantes, dejando chamuscados pegostes en su lugar. Siguió con esta proeza hasta que llego a la espalda del chico.

-A mis alas no –le bramo.

Rosette no comprendió que era lo que se proponía, hasta que el ángel tomo las hilos juntándolos en su mano y empezó a balancearse con sus alas aun inmóviles.

Como un columpio ambos se movieron oscilatoriamente de izquierda a derecha. Rosette sentía que vomitaría en cualquier momento, así que subió el rostro, y vio a varios metros de distancia a Rizzel forcejeando por no caer al ser arrastrada por el peso de ambos.

-Intenta agarrar el peñasco –le ordeno el joven de cabello claro.

Rosette lo obedeció y extendió su mano. Después de varias vueltas por fin se acercaron a la pared, y en un poco menos de ellas, logro tomar por fin una saliente, justo encima de donde se encontraba la cabeza de pandemonium.

-Voy a por ella –grito presionando su cuerpo ahora libre contra las rocas, y buscando escalar hasta donde se encontraba la rama.

-¿¿Estas loca??

-Mira, ya no soy tan bruta. Yo me encargare de mis asuntos, solo sería un estorbo si me llevas contigo. Así que ahora encárgate de los de ella. –dijo señalando a la mujer araña que se debatía para liberar sus brazos, y atacarlos a ambos. La ira brillaba en sus desagradables ojos.

Rael dio un suspiro y también se afianzo a las rocas

-Esta bien –acepto. Y con suprema agilidad escalo mas rápido que la chica subiendo hasta donde la otra mujer se encontraba.

Sintiendo como sus dedos y se resbalaban a cada rato. Rosette sintió envidia pero aun así se lanzo a por la cabeza. En varias ocasiones estando a punto de caer y resbalar, sujetándose tan solo por sus maltrechas manos, con muñecas rotas. Pero en todo ese tiempo se repitió a si misma un manara…

"No estoy lastimada… ya estoy muerta… no estoy lastimada… " repartía en su mente; pero sus dedos ardían donde la piel se había desgarrado por las filosas piedras.

Hasta que sus pies por fin tocaron la fuerte lanza incrustada en la pared y se sostuvieron de ella. No sabia que era lo peor: pender de las filosas rocas o pararse sobre la precaria y delgada forma de la lanza.

Pero no, probablemente lo peor fuese el estar tan cerca de su objetivo y no poder hacer nada, porque sabia que de moverse, irremediablemente caería.

Un dolor punzante la recorrió súbitamente n la espalda, una agonía que crecía dentro de su piel para abrirse paso hacía afuera, hasta desgarrar su piel. La chica conocía bien la sensación, solo había una cosa que en su vida podía producirle tan gran sufrimiento. Un estigma.

Las heridas de los látigos que en vida, cuenta la leyenda, surcaron la blanca espalda de Rosette por debajo de sus ropas, y haciendo uso de toda su fortaleza se sostuvo de las rocas aguantando el dolor en silencio.

Mientras tanto muy por sobre su cabeza, una batalla entre Rael y Rizzel se desataba sin cuartel. La mujer tenia en mente darle una buena pelea y sacudida al impertinente excompañero que tuvo; sin percatarse siquiera que sus vanos esfuerzos eran mas una molestia, tal como el incesante zumbido de una mosca, para él.

Había matado a cientos de demonios, con capacidades y rangos mucho mayores que los de ella. Generales, Lores, Vizcondes… ¿y quien era esa mujer para venir a hacerle frente? Ella ni llegaba a ser la concubina de un demonio de rango mayor.

-¡No se porque sigues ayudando a esa pequeña zorra! –bramo Rizzel, al momento que lo atacaba con sus finos hilos que cortaban como navajas.

Rael los esquivo sin mucho esfuerzo. Era verdad, aquella mujer no era un oponente digno en batalla, pero su boca le compensaba todo.

-Te agradecería omitir los insultos.

-¿¿Qué es lo que te mueve a ayudarla??

-No es de tu incumbencia. –respondió tan calmado como si nada.

-¡Oh, vamos! –siguió con burla- Tanto tu como yo sabemos que no lo haces por buen samaritano. ¡Has abandonado el cielo por ella! Debiste haber pasado un buen rato tratando de esquivar a tus antiguos jefes.

Rael chasqueo la lengua. En verdad había subestimado a la demonio, pues era mas observadora de lo que parecía.

-¿De verdad quieres un poco de platica de entremés? –pregunto con divertida frialdad y se encogió de hombros- Me parece bien, a final de cuentas aquí solo perderás tu.

Y en su sonrisa angelical la demonio pudo vislumbrar un brillo demoníaco…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Primero que nada debo preguntarte ¿Qué es lo que te trae hasta aquí?

Preguntas, preguntas y mas preguntas.

¿Nunca se acabarían las vanas conversaciones?

Entre mas veía a Aion mas parecido le encontraba con su madre, Ambos eran un par de manipuladores que les gustaba darles vuelta al asunto para ganar tiempo. Chorno había sido entrenado siempre como un demonio soldado, por lo tanto estaba mas acostumbrado y presto para la acción que para la platica, y sin importar cuando escalo el rango de Lord y al final de Príncipe, ese era un rasgo que no podía dejar de tener. aun cuando en sus últimos años junto a Rosette había aprendido a fortalecer su paciencia de forma increíble, igualmente él nunca había dejado de preferirá el actuar al darle demasiados rodeos a una situación; y sin embargo a pesar de la adrenalina mezclada con energía y de la impaciencia que sentía por cumplir esta misión, una duda nunca dejaría de asaltarlo…

¿Y después que…¿Qué era lo que esperaba a él y a su dulce Rosette¿El infierno?

Meneo su cabeza para apartar aquel pensamiento.

-Sabes muy bien lo que deseo: Matarte.

-Ya lo se… la pregunta es¿Por qué?

-Después de todo lo que has hecho… ¿Cómo tienes el descaro de preguntar algo así? –Chrno apretó con fuerza los puños antes de dirigirle una garra inquisidora a su hermano- ¡Nunca te perdonare lo que le hiciste a Rosette y su hermano!

-¿En verdad tengo yo la culpa de sus desgracias? Hasta donde yo se, el joven Christopher vivió una longeva y feliz vida gracias a tus cuernos… ahora en lo que se refiere a la trágica muerte de su hermana… bueno pues, el único perpetrador eres tú…

-Las cosas hubieran sido diferentes si tu nunca te hubiese aparecido…

-¿En verdad? Visualiza conmigo un momento en el tiempo, si yo no hubiese estado. Suponiendolo, podemos llegar a pensar que el dulce y pequeño Joshua no hubiese aguantado mas de dos noches después de que lo encontré. Pobre, pobre Rosette Christopher, sola en el mundo, sin siquiera un solo familiar vivo.

-¡Yo me hubiera quedado con ella!

-¿Por cuánto tiempo¿un mes¿dos semanas, mas? Date cuenta, Chrno. Tu también te estabas quedando sin tiempo.

-Nunca hubiese recurrido al contrato de haber…

-Lo habrías hecho eventualmente, Chrno. Ella te habría rogado, amenazado, lloriqueado y pataleado; y al final el resultado era el mismo.

-No hay forma de que tu puedas saberlo.

-Ni tu tampoco, mi querido compañero. Lo que si se es que la "amabas"… ¡Oh, el amor! Ese pequeño sentimiento engañoso. ¡Es la licencia para el egoísmo, y la mascara para la obsesión! Y tú, Chrno, has demostrado que pudieses ser lo suficientemente egoísta como para haber tomado la decisión de retenerla a su lado. ¡Para prueba esta este momento¿o me equivoco en pensar que condenaste a la pobre chica a una existencia en el infierno?

-Maldito… -murmuro Chrno. Aion siempre encontraba la forma de golpear en lo mas bajo.

-¡Pero vamos, Chrno¡No te sientas mal! –exclamo Aion con su sonrisa blanquísima- Esta en nuestra naturaleza el desear… y el ser atraídos por los pecados. Tú estabas obsesionado con el fantasma de Rosette Christopher, pero todavía lujurioso por el cuerpo de Maria Magdalena.

-¡Que insensatez!

-¿En serio¿entonces me estas diciendo que no tomaste posesión del cuerpo de la joven?

Chrno apretó los puños sabiendo que Aion estaba en lo cierto en unos cuantos asuntos. Pero una sonrisa bizarra cruzo el rostro del joven demonio y decidió regresarle al otro su misma moneda.

-¿Es eso lo que te molesta¿Qué yo la haya tomado antes que tú?

Aun conservando la calma y el control, el otro quiso alegar.

-Chrno, tu me estas…

-¿Es por eso por lo que me arrancaste mis cuernos¿Por qué sabias lo que estaba sucediendo entre Magdalena y yo?

Aion meneo la cabeza, aun con esa terrible sonrisa suya.

-Que terrible malentendido, Chrno. Después de tantos años ¿todavía no te das cuenta de mis razones. Yo te amaba, Chrno, eras mi fiel espada, mi mano derecha; y sin embargo… me desobedeciste. Necesitabas una lección.

-¿Y que hay de Magdalena?

-¡Oh, la pobre Magdalena! Ella solo tuvo la desgracia de ser un juguete de dios… una carnada para nosotros. Si la hubiese dejado continuar con vida el futuro de desgracia que predijo para nosotros hubiese sido inevitable.

Chrno sintió que su estomago se revolvía… ¿esas eran las razones que Aion le daba por haber acabado con la vida de la mujer que el primero amo¿esas eran sus pobres justificaciones?

-¿Es que tu no te has dado cuenta, Aion¡Has perdido¡Desde el mismo instante en que decidiste utilizar inocentes almas humanas para conseguir tus fines, lo has hecho!

-No, Chrno. Al contrario. Ahora soy mucho mas que un simple demonio. Ahora he sobrepasado aun a la muerte. _Ahora soy un dios._

El demonio ojidorado, pensó que él otro mas bien era un tipo enfermo.

-¿Y se puede saber como has logrado aquello?

-Te lo diré, Chrno – "¿Así era de fácil?" pensó él aludido- Si te unes a mi. Date cuenta que ahora tu también tienes el poder de un dios. No hay nadie ante el cual necesites arrodillarte. Tu y yo ahora somos iguales, _somos hermanos._

-Ja Claro, unirme a ti y sacrificar el alma de millones ¿Por qué no? –le lanzo Chrno sarcástico.

-¿Por qué están tan desesperados tu y tu pequeña amante en hacerse los mártires¿Y por quien¿Por una raza que no sabe hacer nada mas que matar?

-Tu nunca lo entenderías.

-Ilústrame.

-No importa… a mi nunca me ha importado servir, ante Dios o Pandemonium. Pero desde que conocí a Rosette… no, probablemente desde Magdalena; todo tuvo un nuevo significado para mi. Porque **ella se volvió mi todo. **Cualquier decisión que ella tome, cualquier requerimiento que ella me pida, lo cumpliré con gusto.

-Así que no te importa en realidad la humanidad.

Chrno negó con la cabeza.

-Te equivocas. La humanidad me importa, y mucho. A pesar del poco tiempo que he estado con ellos, he aprendido a respetarlos y apreciarlos. Por nunca darse por vencidos aun sabiendo de antemano lo frágil que es su cuerpo y lo corta de su vida. Con lo que te dije hace un momento yo solo quería hacerte ver claro que aunque no hubiese entendido nunca las razones de Rosette, y yo hubiese seguido sin chistar el camino que ella me indicase.

-En pocas palabras lo que me dices es que estoy perdiendo el tiempo hablando contigo. Tu nunca accederás a menos que yo convenza a la chica.

-Mi buen Aion, temo que eso también es imposible… ya lo intentaste una vez y fracasaste desastrosamente.

-Tienes razón… por eso es que daré un ultimo intento contigo. ¿Vas a seguir los designios de su Dios a sabiendas de que ella nunca vera el cielo y de que ambos sufrirán los mismos castigos que Pandemonium a reservado para ustedes?

Chrno cerró los ojos dolido por la pregunta, pero hace mucho que ya había llegado a la solución que esperaba.

-Te lo repito, Aion, eso ya no esta en mis manos. Lo único que esta es el hecho de que siempre estaré al lado de ella, sin importar que.

-Que impresionante… ¿es eso el amor? Una total locura.

-Si… una total locura. ¿Qué mas puede ser? Si aun en estos momento mi corazón se hincha de alegría al recordar lo mucho que ella me ama.

-Tu corazón esta muerto, Chrno. Ahora lo remplaza el de Pandemonium.

-Da lo mismo. Mi alma le pertenece solo a Rosette. Y ya va siendo tiempo de que cumpla mi misión. Te he dado demasiado tiempo de sobra.

Eso fue lo ultimo que dijo, antes de convertir su brazo en una alargada arma de hueso y metal.

-¿Entonces nuestro destino siempre será el enfrentarnos? Lo siento, Chrno, no sabes cuánto. Pero tampoco permitiré que tal poder quede en manos inadecuadas –Musito Aion, y saco una espada negra de entre sus ropas.

Ambos demonios se dieron una última mirada de soslayo antes de arremeter el uno contra el otro.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-¡Estas loco¡Esa es la razón mas estúpida que he escuchado para proteger a alguien! –vocifero Rizzel divertida.

El ángel se encogió de hombros.

-Puedes creer lo que quieras, Rizzel. A final de cuentas, estamos en una situación similar.

-Lo que yo siento por mi señor Aion, no es ni por asomo lo mismo. ¡Esa mujer no ha demostrado por ti ningún tipo de atracción y aun así tu la buscas proteger¡Es hilarante! Al menos mi señor si me demostró su afecto en ocasiones.

-El que haya hecho posesión de tu cuerpo en el pasado no significa que sintiese algún afecto hacia ti. –se burlo Rael- Eso solo significa que tu eres una ramera, mi buena amiga.

-¡Cállate la boca! –grito enfurecida, mientras le lanzaba otos centenar de sus pequeños dardos tan delgados como los hilos que producía su cuerpo.

-Hablando de vulgaridades –rió el otro mientras las esquivaba- Lo lamento, preciosa, pero el día de hoy encontraras a la muerte. Te lo digo yo que alguna vez fui un emisario de ella.

Y por fin en menos de un latido el ángel se dejo ir con toda su fuerza sobre el cuello de Rizzel, asfixiándola.

Y la mujer araña pudo ver con perfecta claridad el brazo del ángel.

Era escamoso y su mano llena de garras afiladas.

-¡Eres… un… de….monio…!

-Y tu un cadáver –señalo fríamente el joven, apretando con mas fuerza su cuello.

-¡E..sto... no... terminara... AQUÍ! –Rizzel movió una de sus largas manos y jalo uno de sus delgados y brillantes hilos.

Rael apenas logro percatarse de ello cuando escucho un terrible estruendo, y vio con horror como toda la montaña caía en pedazos.

En definitiva subestimaron a Rizzel; ella si que tenia una trampa bien planeada. Había envuelto toda la montaña en su terrible telaraña para así poder destruirla si era necesario, y convertirla así en una autentica tumba para ellos.

Aterrorizado vio destruirse los peñascos y el suelo en el que él estaba parado. No podía volar, no lograría escapar. Pero sabia que sobreviviría, siempre lo hacia. Eso no le preocupaba.

-¡Rosette! –grito mientras caía.

Pero solo obtuvo como respuesta los gritos apagados de las pobres almas envueltas en la locura de la otra mujer. Ni siquiera un atisbo de hermoso cabello dorado logro ver antes de ser sepultado también.

Cuando despertó tuvo que abrirse paso entre metros de densidad cubiertos por pesadas rocas, y lo primero que hizo cuando logro salir fue seguir escarbando.

-¡Rosette! –gritaba de vez en vez; pero nadie respondía.

¿Estaría muerta?

No, no podía estarlo. No esa chica indomable; Esa mujer excepcional, que había visto al destino y la muerte a la cara y se había reído a ellos. Ella tenía que estar bien. Él daría lo que fuera por ello.

Mucho había deseado que ella le amase. Que el fuese el demonio sumergido en el infierno al cual ella sin importar adversidad alguna fue a salvar. Y fue cuando se dio cuenta de ello que deseo todo lo que ella tenia, su amor, su lealtad, su incondicionalidad... tanto la había deseado que se dejo arrastrar por sus instintos y emociones, actuando de formas inverosímiles... traicionando por obra de los celos y ayudando en nombre del amor. Y mas aun que eso se dejo arrastrar por sus infames deseos de envidia y lujuria, convirtiéndose así en un demonio d verdad; era irónica la situación. Y su deseo tan vil, que había fraguado un plan para que al final fuese cual fuese la resolución de esta guerra, él tomaría a la joven y separaría su alma del otro demonio para ahí darle una muerte definitiva.

Pero ahora todo lo que quería es que estuviese bien; y ya no le importaba si era al lado del otro.

Tal vez se estaba preocupando de mas... una muerte en este mundo, sino era causada por Pandemonium significa el abrazo a una nueva vida... pero aun así no podía refrenar el sentimiento de que tenia que salvarla; no podía dejar que esta esencia en que se había convertido Rosette Christopher muriera. No podía dejar que reapareciera en la nada esa sonrisa, que muy en sus adentros contenía la calidez de Maria Magdalena.

Tan sumido estaba en sus cavilaciones que puso en guardia baja, con todos sus sentidos y emociones puestos en la tarea de buscarla, que no se dio cuenta cuando unas manos como dedos como cuchillas bajaron hacia su cuello, dispuestas a separar su cabeza de su cuello.

En lo consiguiente todo sucedió muy rápido.

Un grito en la lejanía advirtiéndole.

Una rápida imagen de una demonio furiosa.

Un destello dorado.

Y al final el cuerpo de la demonio incrustado por una lanza en una roca enorme y vieja. Pero lo que mas pudo ver fue a una joven rubia que sostenía jadeante el final de la lanza.

-Rosette... –la llamo quedamente, mientras se acercaba cojeando... ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que cojeaba.

-¡Maldita zorra! –grito Rizzel mientras escupía su sangre; pero a pesar de que el resto de sus manos estaban libres no las podía mover, sino que las tenia retraídas a su cuerpo. Tal y como un bicho a punto de morir.

-¿Qué sucede...? –pregunto con su clara voz la rubia.

-La punta de la lanza... tiene un veneno especial para demonios. Eso la paralizara hasta que...

-¿Hasta que...?

-Muera en una insufrible agonía...

Ambos quedaron en silencio observando como la piel la demonio que estaba alrededor de la lanza se empezaba a caer en pútridos pedazos, Rosette volteo su rostro intentando contener las nauseas ante la visión y el terrible olor hasta que Rizzel empezó a hablar de nuevo.

-Aion... mi señor... ¿Dónde estas...? Libérame de este dolor... –empezó a desvariar viendo sin mirar el cielo, con ojos perdidos y trastornados, mientras escupía, casi vomitaba, mas de su sangre.

-Esto es horrible... yo quería que se muriera pero no esto...

-¿La perdonas desees de todo lo que te ha hecho?

-No... pero tampoco le deseo esto. Nadie merece sufrir así, Rael, nadie...

Rael la miro un segundo mas de lo necesario. Ahora admiraba mas la caridad de la chica.

-Yo la acabare –decidió al final.

-Espera... –intento detenerle la chica.

-Si no quieres, no observes –comento mientras colocaba s mano sobre el cuello de Rizzel.

Pero Rosette no aparto la vista, ni siquiera cuando sorprendida presencio como Rael se inclinaba sobre la moribunda demonio y susurraba unas palabras al oído de esta.

-Mi... señor... Aion... –seguía desvariando.

-Él no va a venir.

-Mi... señor... ¿Por qué...?

-Rizzel, nunca creí sentir lastima por un demonio... pero la siento ahora por ti. Probablemente por lo parecidos que somos. Amando tan fieramente a alguien que nunca nos devolverá el sentimiento, sin importar que es lo que hagamos...

-¿Por... qué...? –balbuceaba aun en su desvarió la mujer. El ángel no supo si lo que había inquirido era dirigido a él, o a su ausente amado.

-Qué poca cosa somos ¿no es así, Rizzel? Obsesionarnos así con la primera persona que nos da una ínfima muestra de cariño... patético en verdad. Pero... –y dedicándole una lacónica mirada a la demonio apretó aun mas su cuello, impidiendo su incesante balbuceo- ya he decidido que no acabare como tú.

Un sonido viscoso y de algo que se rompía hizo eco por lo que quedaba de esas derrumbadas montañas, y después con otro sordo retumbo la cabeza de la mujer en el suelo tapizado por piedras sueltas.

La joven rubia se tapo su boca con asco y sintió deseos de vomitar al ver en el piso la cabeza de la otra envuelta por una maraña de cabello vino, y vertiendo su sangre que teñía de rojo las rocas debajo de ella. Aun volteando la cabeza no pudo reprimir las nauseas, y menos aun siendo que ella sostenía otra cabeza inerte con su mano izquierda.

Rael camino a paso lento hasta Rosette, sin cruzar una mirada siquiera con ella.

-¿Cómo están tus alas?

-Bien... ¿y las tuyas?

-Mejoraran.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a...? –comenzó estirando su muñeca con sangre seca.

Pero el ángel dio dos pasos hacia atrás y miro a la nada.

-Será mas prudente que no.

-¿Qué eres en realidad, Rael? –soltó de repente la chica.

-Lo que soy no importa... solo estate segura que soy una persona que hará lo hasta lo impensable por protegerte.

Si Rosette aun hubiese estado viva y siguiese siendo exorcista de la orden, el escuchar algo así de una persona como Rael, hubiese traído como respuesta algo como: "Nadie te pidió tu ayuda" Pero ahora, madurando a través de la muerte solo pudo atinar a responder con un sencillo "Gracias".

Rael asintió y se alejo un poco de ella para empezar a desgarrar la masa inerte y dura que tenia en la espalda, y que en algún momento fueron delicados hilos. La chica pudo jurar ver sangre correr entre ellos, conforme la garra de Rael iba liberando mas su piel, hasta que estuvo apto de poder sacar sus alas.

-Creo que ya nos deberíamos de ir –comento él cuando su tarea estuvo finalizada y sus alas desplegadas.

-Si –respondió con timidez Rosette, al tiempo que le seguía y ella misma liberaba sus alas. Dio una última mirada al cuerpo de Rizzel y decidió dejar su arma ahí, el no tocar el cuerpo de su adversaria era el último gestote respeto que le podía ofrecer.

Sin mediar otra palabra mas, ambos se dieron al vuelo, perdiéndose en el horizonte llano. Alejados del huracán que se ceñía arriba, desde donde de vez en vez llovía sangre.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No había un solo demonio a kilómetros de distancia.

Al menos no en el inexistente circulo que había formado tan solo la energía demoníaca de dos demonios de rango superior, tales cual eran Chrno y Aion.

Sus rugidos feroces y despiadados sonaban por sobre todo el estruendo de los otros demonios. Y su poder era tal que los pocos demonios o Ángeles que cayeron cerca de su "circulo" invisible fueron atrapados por la abrasadora energía de ambos, convirtiéndolos en una piedra eterna o en polvo bizarro. De ahí que ahora no hubiese ni un alma cerca.

Pero a pesar del choque de sus poderes ninguno de los dos sufría daño. La extraña espada de Aion que podía bloquear los dones demoníacos, creación directa del ingenio sin limite de Shader; y la energía y bendición que Chrno obtuvo de Rosette, valían por si mismos como escudos suficientes ante el poder del otro.

Y mientras tanto ambos solo podían seguir arremetiendo inútilmente el uno contra el otro, y partiendo la realidad del tiempo adyacente a ellos.

Chrno se alejo, frunciendo el ceño irritado¿es que esto nunca tendría fin? Buscando hacer conjeturas rápidas llego a la conclusión de que si quería que esta pelea diese otro paso, lo primero que tendría que hacer es deshacerse de la espada de su contrincante. Y creyó encontrar el punto clave en la gema roja que brillaba en su centro...

Con una mirada decidida se lanzo sobre su oponente una vez mas. Aion espero un ataque desde un ángulo derecho, pero se sorprendió cuando de último minuto Chrno cambió de dirección y le atino un buen golpe a su espada. Él tuvo deseos de reír por esa desatinada acción, hasta que sintió vibrar debajo de sus manos la empuñadura de su arma, hasta que escucho el ruido de algo resquebrajándose. Nunca si fue solo el sonido del brazo de Chrno partiéndose en pedazos o si fue su propia espada que segundos después exploto entre sus manos.

Una centellada cegadora y Chrno pero totalmente de vista a su contrincante.

Busco su silueta entre las densas nubes, olfateo su rastro en el aire gélido, y rastreo su presencia en esa corriente de energía que fluía entre los de su especie.

Pero no lo encontró.

La idea de que Aion hubiese tomado ventaja de esta distracción y regresado al mundo de los vivos, lo aterrorizo. Pero súbitamente una fuerza familiar le golpeo, y la busco volteando hacia abajo.

Su aguda vista demoníaca, y acrecentada por la energía que Rosette le dio, ayudo que aun a pesar de los cientos de pies de altura lograse distinguir a la joven rubia que se instalaba en el circulo.

Su corazón dio un vuelco, y su cola dejo de retorcerse impaciente. Ella estaba herida. Podía ver con claridad su blanca y tersa espalda, desgarrada y con sangre.

Mil veces estupido Rael que no supo protegerla bien.

L a joven se detuvo en seco de su ajetreo y levanto la vista al cielo, encontrando sus miradas por unos instantes que parecían eternos. Chrno se llego a preguntar si ella lo podría ver; lo dudaba, pero igual estaba feliz de logra ver esos hermosos ojos azules de nuevo. Rosette fue la primera en apartar la mirada cuando Rael la llamo, y el demonio se volvió a sentir resentido con el tipo, aunque sabia que no era momento parra andarse perdiendo en desvaríos amorosos.

"_Si quieres que esto ya acabe entonces deberías apurarte"_. Escucho una voz en su cabeza. Una voz que reconoció a la perfección.

"Pandemonium... como siempre escondiéndote en las sombras" le devolvió, con desagrado, el comentario.

"_Esta es tu tarea, Chrno. No la mía. Y parece que no la estas efectuando satisfactoriamente..." _

"Estoy trabajando en eso. Sin su espada por fin tendremos la capacidad de pelear como iguales y..."

_"Jajaja ¿sin la espada? No seas iluso, chrno, aun sin la espada no podrías matarlo. No se puede matar aquello que ya esta muerto"_

"Entonces ¿Qué me sugieres¿Qué me rinda?"

_"Tampoco seas estupido. ¿Nunca te has preguntado como es que Aion aun tiene la habilidad de caminar entre el mundo de los vivos?"_

La realización de ello volvió a golpear con fuerza a Chrno.

"¿Como es que...?"

_"Contratista."_

"Eso es imposible, los demonios consumimos con nuestra sola presencia la mitad del alma de nuestro contratista. No hay forma de que..."

_"Aion tiene cientos de ellos."_

"¿Pero como...?

_"De la misma forma que yo. Los ha tentado y les ha ofrecido el mundo entero."_

"¿Así que ese es el secreto de tu inmortalidad?"

_"Cada quien hace lo que tiene que hacer para sobrevivir. Y si no tenemos un alma propia, entonces debemos de conseguirla de alguna parte ¿no es así? Pero eso ahora no es importante. Si quieres acabar con Aion primero debes de terminar con la vida de sus contratistas."_

"Matar... humanos"

_"No son inocentes"_

"Aun así son humanos"

_"¿Qué eres capaz de hacer por esa chica?"_

Chrno volvió a bajar sus ojos, para observar a Rosette mejor mientras acomodaba la cabeza de pandemonium en el ojo del infierno y se iba preparando ella misma para lo que venia. Chrno siempre se preguntaba como alguien tan pequeña y frágil podría ser tan fuerte.

"Cualquier cosa. ¿Qué debo hacer?"

_"Toma sus ojos"_

"¿¿Eh¿¿Qué demonios quieres decir con eso??"

_"Todo. Toma los ojos místicos de Rosette, y sigue el camino que ellos te develen."_

"¡No pienso arrancarle sus ojos!"

_"Eso no será necesario..."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rosette se sentó de frente a la cabeza de Pandemonium, y espero.

Nada sucedía.

Había llegado el momento de la verdad y de desplegar sus verdaderos poderes. Pero aun así era incapaz de hacer nada.

Frustrada soltó un bufido.

"Imposible que no pueda hacer nada"

_"Trabajando duro ¿no es así, Maria Magdalena?"_

Rosette se puso rígida ante la voz de pandemonium, y observo la cabeza muerta.

"So... solo dame un segundo para ordenar mi cabeza"

_"No hay tiempo. Chrno necesita de tu ayuda"_

"Chrno, él no" pensó para si misma aunque Pandemonium pudo leer su pensamiento.

"¿¿Esta bien¿¿Esta herido??"

_"Él esta bien por ahora"_ comento con un tono de burla _"pero sino detiene a Aion pronto puede que se encuentre en problemas. Y para ello necesita un poco más de tu poder"_

"¿Del mió?"

_"Tus ojos. Necesita la habilidad de tus ojos"_

"¿Cómo se los puedo dar?" pregunto sin chistar, y hasta pudo sentir una sonrisa de Pandemonium.

_"Realmente lo amas ¿no es así?"_

"Ve al grano"

_"Solo deséalo y directamente desde tu alma. No hay necesidad de nada más. ya que tu alma le pertenece, y la de él a ti. No hay nada de él que no puedas tomar... ni visceversa"_

Una sombra paso frente a Rosette y al seguirla la obligo a ver hacia al cielo. Y algo extraño sucedió.

S vista no solo se limito a las nubes densas y oscuras sobre ella, sino que las traspaso; a ellas, a relámpagos, y cuerpos de demonios y Ángeles chocando entre si; hasta llegar a dos ojos dorados y preocupados.

Su corazón salto tal y como lo había hecho el de Chrno minutos antes y se dio un segundo para observar toda su gloriosa figura. Si estaba mal herido, y de nuevo le faltaba el brazo derecho "¿Qué tiene este tipo contra su brazo?" se pregunto la joven, mientras le seguía examinando, hasta volver a reparar en su rostro. Él la estaba observando.

"No lo hagas, rosette" sintió la mente de Chrno acariciando la suya, aunque el realmente no le estuviera dirigiendo un mensaje, sino mas bien expresando un deseo interior.

"Pero... realmente quiero ayudarte" le respondió sin ser invitada.

"¡Deja de darme todo lo que tienes!" grito furioso cuando se do cuenta de la intromisión de ella en su mente.

"Es mi decisión. Es lo que quiero. ¡Y cuando quiero algo sabes que lo obtengo!" le espeto aun mas enojada.

Ese fue el ultimo pensamiento de Rosette antes de perder de vista a Chrno. Sus ojos se nublaron y rápidamente cayeron en una profunda oscuridad.

La mente de Chrno se fue de su tacto, y después sintió unos brazos fríos alrededor de sus hombros.

-¡Rosette¡¿Qué sucede?!

-No... no veo nada. –fue lo único que atino a decir. Fue lo mas cierto que pudo decir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miles de vidas golpearon a Chrno; presentes, pasados y futuros llegaron hasta su mente sin ser bienvenidas.

Y el dolor de ello lo estaba partiendo en dos. "¿Es esto lo que tenia que aguantar Magdalena¿Es esto lo que ahora maldice a Rosette¿¿Cómo es que lo soportan" Se llego a preguntar Chrno; él siempre pensó en las mujeres como unas criaturas excepcionales, siendo que podían aguantar durante horas los dolores de parto solo para traer al mundo a sus hijos. Pero esto era demasiado y mil veces peor.

-¡Cuidado, zoquete! –oyó una voz familiar, que no podía recordar ahora.

Pero gracias a ese grito se pudo hacer a un lado ante un ataque de energía que casi le daba.

-¡Los campos de batalla no están hechos para los retrasados mentales! –comento un demonio que ahora Chrno si pudo reconocer.

-¿Jenai?

-Bajar la guardia es un error mortal. –comento otro enorme que le hacia segunda.

-¿Viede¿Pero que...?

-No lo tomes por el lado equivocado. No te vinimos a ayudar. Lo que queremos es venganza.

Chrno tuvo deseos de decirles que ellos dos eran inútiles contra Aion, que morirían aun antes de darle el primer golpe; pero en alguna parte de si mismo supo que ya lo sabían.

"Úsalos como distracción. Para acabar con las almas de aquellos que se la vendieron a Aion. Debes ir a donde el destino fluye y los caminos convergen"

"Ya lo se" contesto Chrno, molesto. Y extrañamente ya lo sabia, muy a pesar de lo ambiguo del comentario de Pandemonium "Pero utilizarlos..."

"Calla y ve, si lo que quieres es proteger a la chica"

Chrno apretó sus puños "Esta bien". Obedeció tal y como en los viejos tiempos, aunque ahora por una razón totalmente diferente.

Con un movimiento de la cabeza se despido de ellos y se elevo al cielo, literalmente. Seguro de que no los volvería a ver nunca mas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Las dos peores situaciones para Aion sucedían simultáneamente.

Sobre el Chrno regeneraba su brazo ahora convirtiéndolo en una enorme oz que lo hacia ver como un ángel de la muerte; irónico que una vez le hubiese puesto ese sobrenombre. Y mas aun que ahora fuese a elaborar el trabajo de uno, siendo que como él intuía, Chrno mataría a sus preciados contratistas.

Y debajo de él, la humana mas molesta que en su vida conociera, estaba entregándole su energía y regenerando a la madre de toda la maldad. Aquella oscuridad que el con tanto esfuerzo logro derrocar.

No podía permitir que todo se fuese abajo.

Y la conclusión vino a su mente. Como un rayo descendió, dejando atrás lo que quedaba de los cuerpos a los que alguna vez llamo sus camaradas, y con quienes compartió el nombre de pecadores.

Y entonces se pregunto... ¿Dónde se había equivocado?

¿Dónde fue que su hermoso plan se destino al fracaso?

Extrañamente todas las respuestas le llevaban a un mismo punto.

Maria Magdalena. No. Rosette Christopher.

Ahora estaba dispuesto a erradicar el error que nunca se debió haber dado el lujo de cometer.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**En este capitulo sigo con el preámbulo de las peleas y soluciones secretas x.x Pero ni se preocupen que todo llegará pronto a un fin. El resultado de todos los esfuerzos ya esta decidido. X.x**

**¿Quién llegará primero¿Qué sucederá¿Aion eliminará a Pandemonium¿chrno llegará a tiempo para evitarlo¿O Rosette tendrá otro as bajo la manga?**

**Humm... Los dejo con esas dudas chicos, todas resueltas en el siguiente capitulo. ¡Él último! (oficialmente hablando x.x)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"**Destiny´s eye"**

**La contienda llega a su fin, y todo se decide en una carrera contra el tiempo... irónicamente lo único que puede ayudar a Chrno, que decide ir en búsqueda de la raíz del tiempo mismo x.x.**

**¿Pero sus intentos se verán truncados cuando descubra la visión de Rosette?**

**Cuando peder la vida en ese mundo significa perderte a ti mismo ¿Qué será capaz de sacrificar Chrno?**

**Nos vemos dentro de unos XV días... si es que mi escuelita linda y Dios a si lo disponen x.x Chao**


	23. Destiny s eyes

**¡Hola! Bienvenidos otra vez a esta locura de fanfic, que hoy presenta el "final" oficial de la serie, mas no la ultima entrega. Por ello me dediacre a dar solo los agradecimientos a los que me regalaron unos momentitos de su tiempo para dejarme una revi.**

**Setsuna 17 (Bueno, definitivamente pasaran cosas románticas en el capitulo del fic de hoy, aunque también mas trágicas, ya lo veras)**

**Oriana-Dono (Gracias por considerar este humilde fic una continuación para CC, aunque deberías de darte una vuelta por los fics de renaissance lady-k, créeme que son aun mas dignos de ser una continuación. Ahora sobre que nuestra parejita sea feliz... pues no te quito la sorpresa, lee el capitulo hasta el final¿ok? Sobre lo del manga... pues te he mandado algunos links que espero te ayuden a resolver tu problema n.n)**

**k-chan (¿Tu revi corta? Créeme amiga cuando te digo que tus reviews siempre superan mis expectativas, no sabes cuanto las agradezco, mas que nada porque como escritora te admiro mucho y se que si dices que dos y dos son tres, es porque dos y dos son tres XD. Aunque aun cuando no me lo digas se que me has de odiar mucho por este capitulo T.T)**

**Noci-chan (Waa que bueno que al leer el lemmon no hayas pensado que soy una pervertida total, jaja y mejor aun que te haya parecido tierno. Y como lo vaticinaste este es el ultimo capitulo oficial del fic T.T)**

**Bueno, muchas gracias a todos por sus agradecimientos, quejas o desahogos; hemos llegado todos juntos al final de este de por si triste fic T.T Mejor los dejo ya y les recuerdo una última cosa: recuerden que todavía falta el epilogo o. **

**-INFERNI E PARADISO-**

**Capitulo 022**

"**Destiny´s eye****"**

**Soundtracks de este capitulo:**

**Cualquier canción para cortarse las venas con galletas de animalito x.x**

**Ej. "Romeo and juliet´s theme" de Andre Rieu; "my immortal" de evanescence; o "sayonara solitarie" de chrno crusade. **

**Estoy segura que sabrán en que partes poner esas canciones T.T**

Chrno dejo que sus alas lo guiaran, y que su cuerpo actuara por si mismo, aun ni siquiera inmutándose cuando su brazo empezó a transformarse en una enorme Oz. Ciertamente volando en su imponencia negra, el parecía un autentico dios de la muerte.

La energía purificada que emanaba esa proximidad al cielo, quemaba su cuerpo y le arrancaba su piel, poco a poco, pero no importaba. Faltaba poco para llegar a su destino, en mas de una forma literal.

El destino, era ahora lo único que le podía ayudar a enmendar todo el desastre que Aion causo.

Y era el destino lo que ahora buscaba con desesperación.

¿Pero donde se podía encontrar el?

_En el tiempo mismo._

Le susurro la misma voz que lo había guiado a cometer un acto que para cualquier otro demonio significaba suicidio. Volar demasiado cerca del sol hubiese quemado las alas de cualquiera que no tuviese una entereza igual a la de el.

Levanto su brazo y lo descargo en el aire, como si estuviese embistiendo contra un enemigo imaginario. El tiempo. Su mayor enemigo. Tal vez por eso el poder de Chrno era el detenerlo.

El viento se partió a la mitad, dejando una rasgadura negra en la nada del cielo, por la cual Chrno no dudo en pasar. Era la puerta hacia la locura mas grande que se le hubiese ocurrido.

Pero él sabia muy bien lo que hacia. No tenían disturbio alguno en su mente, no cuando se encontró en medio de una nada oscura, ni cuando tres figuras etéreas se aparecieron frente a él.

Parecían tres capuchas, vacías, blancas y traslucidas en el viento; sin pies ni manos, solo flotando y con sus solapas deshaciéndose en la nada. Viejos cansados, tal vez porque siempre habían estado ahí y nunca al mismo tiempo.

Que ironía.

Ellos eran el tiempo mismo. El presente, el pasado y el futuro. La nada representada por la nada.

Chrno se arrodillo y bajo la vista al suelo, negro y oscuro; cubierto por unas runas antiguas que formaban un ojo como en el infierno. Tuvo deseos de preguntar por eso, pero al final se quedo callado; no sabia cuales eran las reglas de la etiqueta para estar ante tales presencias.

-Mi nombre es Chrno y... necesito su ayuda. Necesito que interfieran con el destino de aquellos que han pactado un contrato con el demonio Aion. Se que les estoy pidiendo que acaben con la vida de humanos antes de tiempo. Pero... es necesario... no hay tiempo para esperar. Se los suplico porque...

-Nosotros sabemos porque lo necesitas –se oyó el sonido seco de eco dentro de una capa.

-Nosotros sabemos quien eres –siguió la que estaba a su lado.

-Pero nosotros no podemos interferir –término la última.

-¡Lo se! –grito Chrno, frustrado, porque lo sabia- ¡Pero si no me ayudan mucha gente morirá¡Muchos sufrirán!

-El caos es parte del orden, así como la muerte es parte de la vida –cito, una voz mucho mas ronca que las otras. Chrno no pudo estar seguro de cual de los tres provenía.

-¡No permitiré que se desate ese caos¡¡No importa los métodos que tenga que utilizar!! –amenazo levantando su arma.

-No es necesaria la agresividad. Aun cuando pudiese destruirnos, no hay nada que podamos hacer. Solo somos guardianes, simples observadores de la nada eterna.

-Entonces... no hay esperanza –comento afligido dejando caer su brazo.

-Nosotros solo dijimos que no podemos interferir, porque el destino es algo caótico y voluble forjado por cada uno de sus protagonistas. Chrno, el pecador; si quieres un nuevo futuro entonces debes tomarlo tu mismo.

-¿Eso significa que me ayudaran?

-Lo mas apropiado que se puede decir en este caso es que: "te mostraremos el camino pero que debes seguir"

-Eso es más que suficiente –acepto con una sonrisa sincera y agradecida- muchísimas gra...

-No tan rápido. A cambio debe haber una retribución –susurro la voz ronca.

Chrno no tenia ni idea que podrían desear esos seres de él.

-¿Qué es?

-Es algo demasiado complicado como para explicar, además no te queda demasiado tiempo.

¿Aceptar sin saber las condiciones? Solo un tonto lo haría.

Pero a su mente vino la imagen de Rosette, y de sus brillantes ojos zafiro perdiendo poco a poco su color azul hasta quedar vacíos.

-Si hay algo que quieran de mi, entonces tómenlo –Era un tonto por aceptar tan rápido. Pero por otro lado. ¿Cuándo ellos no habían tenido el poder sobre su vida?

-Estas equivocado, nosotros solo observamos. Nunca tomamos acción de nada. Somos tan prisioneros de este mundo como Pandemonium lo es del infierno.

-Ya veo... pero aun así hay algo que desean de mi. ¿no logro entender que pueda ser?

-Entenderás... algún día.

-¿Mientras tanto?

-Cumple tu destino.

"¿Así de fácil?" se pregunto Chrno. No le exigirían el pago ahora.

-Yo... no se. ¿Deberíamos de estrechar manos para cerrar el trato?

-No es necesario, confiamos en tu palabra. De otra forma no abríamos hecho trato alguno contigo –comento uno de los encapuchados y otra vez Chrno pudo sentir su sonrisa; pero por alguna razón no le molesto.

La figura encapuchada enfrente suyo levanto su brazo inexistente, y dejo que su blancura engullera la oscuridad.

Cuando Chrno abrió los ojos se encontró ante un mundo de hilos yendo en todas direcciones, pero nunca acabando.

-Estos son...

-Destinos –retumbo otra voz que parecía un eco- ¿no habías dicho que deseabas terminar con el destino de aquellos que le vendieron su alma a la codicia?

Chrno asintió, y se dejo envolver del dolor que le consumió la primera vez que dejo al poder de Rosette tomarlo, pero esta vez fue bien recibido.

Sus ojos cambiaron de nuevo de su natural dorado a un azul turquesa, casi zafiro. Y algunos hilos se tornaron de un color rojo para él.

Corto uno, con su filosa arma.

El embajador de algún país, que no tenia importancia para él, fue atropellado en alguna parte.

Corto otro.

Un hombre de aspecto ceniciento resbalo de unas escaleras. Se rompió el cuello. Murió al instante.

Corto otro.

Una hermosa mujer, de cabellos fueguinos, que iba conduciendo su carro perdió el control. El automóvil callo por un acantilado.

Aun había cientos de hilos más, y Chrno sintió lastima; pero no remordimiento. Esa gente indiscutiblemente había vendido su alma por poder y codicia.

Codicia...

Chrno se sonrió. Ese era el pecado de Aion.

Después del cuarto hilo fue muy fácil acabar con la vida de los otros; ya ni siquiera se detuvo a ver cual era el triste destino en el que acababan sus victimas, sino que los corto uno a uno con rapidez.

Para cuando llego al ultimo, era indiscutible la semejanza entre el y un ángel de la muerte.

Chrno se tomo un segundo solemne para saborear aquella amarga victoria, y cuando iba a librarse de la última de las ataduras que unían a Aion a la tierra, una intensa visión le golpeo.

Todo era rojo... excepto la oscura silueta de una mujer, que no pudo reconocer al principio, sino fue hasta que vio sus ojos zafiro. Y el horror le envolvió cuando la vio siendo atravesada por una espada de la de los de su especie.

-¡Rosette! –gritó. Pero ella no lo escucharía, no aquí en este mundo sin nada.

Con un movimiento rápido de su brazo volvió a desgarrar el aire.

_Si te vas ahora dejaras inconcluso tu trabajo _

Susurro una voz en su oído.

Pero Chrno no respondió, él ya había cruzado lejos de aquella dimensión de nada.

Alejándose de la única oportunidad que tendría de acabar con Aion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El cuerpo de Pandemonium se regeneraba a asombrosa velocidad absorbiendo cada vez mas y mas la energía de la pobre joven.

Ella tenia una mano extendida hacia la otra mujer deforme, dejando que tomara todo lo que necesitaba.

Estaba exhausta, adolorida y ciega; pero no se quejo ni siquiera en pensamiento.

Y aun cuando no podía ver, sabia muy bien lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Sabia que Rael peleaba a no lejanos metros de ella, en ayuda de otros Ángeles, que contenían a varios demonios que descubrieron su presencia.

Sabia que a Pandemonium solo le faltaban sus piernas y brazos para estar completa en su maligno cuerpo físico.

Y sabia que Aion venia a destruirla.

Rosette abrió los ojos con sorpresa, aun cuando no podía ver. Y por eso dejo que un sencillo pensamiento tomara obra sobre sus acciones. "Ella no podía ser destruida" No podía dejar que con su ausencia se destruyera el orden que mantenía en paz, a tantas vidas. Bien alguna eran malvadas, pero no todas, y por eso merecía la pena luchar...

Por Azmaria... por Satella... por sus amigos... por su hermano...

Rael volteo para verlo todo.

Y todo pareció correr en cámara lenta. O al menos eso fue lo que pensó Rael, cuando vio a Rosette dirigirse con paso rápido y extendiendo sus brazos de forma protectiva frente a Pandemonim.

Eso parecía también, al ver a Aion descender en picada con un brazo listo para atacar.

Eso parecía al ver a Chrno seguirlo de forma asombrosamente rápida, pero no lo suficiente como para llegar antes de que él a Rosette.

Y entonces supo que el mundo volvió a su habitual tiempo cuando vio la sangre correr.

Sangre de Aion.

Sangre de Rosette.

Inocentemente ella sostenía entre sus pequeñas manos la espada que le atravesaba el estomago, y una solitaria lagrima recorrió su mejilla al recobrar el azul de sus ojos y ver los de Aion.

Eran rojo y dentro de ello se mostraba como un espejo deformaba su triste figura, siendo atravesada por su arma.

"El destino siempre es inevitable", pensó mientras caía al piso llevándose consigo la mitad del cuerpo de Aion que había sido partida por la Oz de Chrno. Mientras él miraba la escena con una mueca llena de pena n el rostro.

-Ja ja ja –rió escupiendo sangre, el demonio de ojos violeta- ¿No te parece poético, Maria magdalena?

-Mas... bien triste –respondió con hilillo desangre en su boca- Lo siento... Chrno.

Él tenía lagrimas en el rostro y negaba con la cabeza; demasiado impresionado para responderle siquiera.

La joven se acerco mas a Aion, encajando el arma de una forma mas profunda en su cuerpo, y se abrazo de él.

-Rael... –gimió levemente- saca a Chrno... por favor... por mi.

Rael estaba a unos metros detrás de él, pero compartían ambos la misma expresión atormentada. Asintió levemente y ella sonrió.

-Aquí es donde acaba todo... Aion. –advirtió al otro susurrando en su oreja. Y una luz calida y destructiva la fue envolviendo gritando por salir.

-Él fin es siempre un comienzo. –espeto por ultima vez, rebelde el demonio- y yo soy el final y el comienzo.

-Tu no eres nada.

Rael tomo por el brazo a Chrno y este se dejo arrastrar lánguidamente.

Nada tenia sentido para Chrno.

Ni cuando Pandemonium le sonrió desnuda desde el otro lado, antes de desaparecer.

Ni cuando se percato de que la única persona que le había amado estaba destruyéndose a si misma para completar un plan, que desde el principio nunca tuvo sentido.

Ni cuando ataco a Rael para que le soltara y le desgarro la mitad del rostro.

Ni cuando Pandemonium le tomo del cuello y lo saco ella misma, ayudada por las cadenas que él le había permitido echarle encima cuando acepto su ayuda.

Solo importo que él no estaba junto a Rosette.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Todo el infierno rugió, desde sus montañas de cadáveres hasta sus lagos de sangre; hasta que quedo callado. Justamente como al principio de los tiempos.

Y todo volvió a ser lo que fue.

Pandemonium miraba con indiferencia el debate entre su sequito de demonios.

Solo se podían contar entre ellos a los mas fieles; aquellos que permanecieron a su lado desde la revolución que encabezo contra el cielo.

Y aun así muchos de ellos osaban dudar de ella. Frases como "el plan ha fallado" se contraponían a otras como "se recupero el cuerpo de la reina" y demás. Pero esta situación empezaba a fastidiar a Pandemonium.

-¡Silencio! –exclamo, retumbando su voz por la ancha cámara del trono.

Todos callaron.

-Este plan fue tan solo una prueba para lo que vendrá.

-¿Lo que vendrá? –pregunto un demonio.

-Si. Así es. Que importa el que hallamos perdido la oportunidad de utilizar a una santa. ¿Qué importa el cielo cuando tenemos la tierra a nuestros pies?

-¿A que se refiere, su majestad?

-¿Es que están ciegos? El mundo humano nos pertenece. El siglo 20 no lo ha demostrado.

Se oyó un murmullo general.

-Callen y escuchen. La humanidad pronto caerá. Las ataduras invisibles de aquel, que se sienta en el cielo, pronto no surtirán efecto en los humanos. Ellos han despertado en su deseo al pecado. Y las líneas entre el bien y el mal se desdibujaran pronto.

-Y cuando eso suceda...

-Tomaremos lo que nos corresponde. El cielo se ha mostrado demasiado confiado en la capacidad de los humanos para despertar amor... tontos han sido al no darse cuenta que el odio es mucho mas grande y atrayente. ¡Para prueba de ello el despertar que se dio de la octava virtud!

Pero Deffau lo dudo.

Estando a varios metros lejanos del trono escuchaba el discurso de su reina, con incredulidad. Su lealtad se tambaleaba ante la duda.

¿pero como podía creer en la victoria del mal cuando había visto a la santa dar su alma por su reina¿por su enemiga a la que odiaba¿por las almas que no merecían el perdón?

No, lo hizo por su familia a la que amaba. Lo hizo por Chrno. Y lo hizo por un futuro que ella no vería.

La reina siguió hablando durante un rato mas, llenando de coraje a sus lores y soldados, hasta que se dispenso y con paso lento y solemne se dirigió a la salida.

Casi sin parecer una platica. Ella paso a su lado y murmuro.

-¿Lo has encontrado?

-Me temo que no. Una vez que logro escapar de usted, solo quedan dos opciones o esta muerto o pronto lo estará.

-Encuéntrenlo rápido. No duden en aniquilarlo, pero tráiganme el corazón intacto.

-¿esta segura? –soltó de repente.

La reina pareció no entender la pregunta.

-Claro, ya no quiero más a ese estorbo.

-Me refiero a si nosotros tenemos la batalla ganada.

-Habrá una batalla, esta escrito en cada uno de nosotros y en el cielo. ¿Qué hay de Aion¿Cuál es su estado?

-Existe... si es que a su estado se le puede llamar eso.

La reina sonrió.

-El fin es siempre un comienzo.

Deffau asintió, y la reina se alejo.

Él se quedo ahí, aun cuando todos los otros demonios salieron. Y en medio de la oscuridad cavilo en las palabras de su reina.

-Pero nada esta escrito.

El vasto infierno se lleno de una blancura purificadora, y se volvió un desierto de hielo, en el cual ni siquiera lo que no estaba vivo podría sobrevivir.

Y aun así la silueta silenciosa de un hombre movía su ser, con dolorosa lentitud por aquel páramo desolado.

La cabeza de este descendió con pesar hacia la preciosa carga que llevaba en sus brazos.

Una hermosa joven de largos cabellos dorados, y de piel blanca y desnuda, se mecía inerte contra su pecho.

Pero su desnudez no era lo que lo intimidaba, sino que la blancura de su piel y sus labios rayase con lo purpúreo, y aquella horrible herida que adornaba su dulce estomago. Su respiración era tan imperceptible que él tenia el presentimiento que de quitar su vista de ella por tan solo un segundo, al siguiente la encontraría totalmente fría y tiesa.

Aun así tomando todas sus fuerzas devolvió la vista al camino y siguió caminando con su pesar.

-Esta noche se encuentra muy cerca. Es hermosa ¿no es así, Chrno? -murmuró la joven, atrayendo la atención de él, aunque bien pudo haber susurrado el viento y no habría habido diferencia entre las dos voces.

-¿Qué...? –iba a preguntar, pero prefirió seguir la trayectoria de su vista hacia el cielo donde una hermosa aurora boreal hacia la que subían miles de pequeñas estrellas, se erguía como signo de un pacto marcado.

-Ella los liberó...

-Si...

Ambos se quedaron en un apacible silencio hasta que rosette por fin hablo con un hilo en la voz.

-¿Soy malvada, Chrno?

-Claro que no... Rosette. –respondió con cariño el otro, ligeramente feliz al percatase que ella abrió sus ojos para verlo directamente a él.

-Si lo soy. Mírate... mira nada más como te he hecho sufrir –señalo, levantando su mano hasta tocar la cara de él, totalmente quemada... igual que el resto de su cuerpo- siempre te hago sufrir... perdóname, Chrno.

Chrno no dijo nada, estaba perdido ante la débil caricia de ella.

-A veces pienso que estarías mejor si nunca nos hubiésemos conocido...

-Rosette... –intento responderle él.

-Pero lo que me hace realmente malvada es... el saber que eso no es lo que deseo. Chrno, yo... me siento muy feliz de que nos hayamos encontrado; de haber dejado que me alejaras del convento... y de haber descubierto mi tumba. No me arrepiento de nada... excepto del dolor de tu ojos.

Lo último lo termino diciendo entre accesos de tos, en los cuales escupió sangre, y su cuerpo se estremeció con violencia. Entonces, Chrno, supo que ella estaba resistiendo el dolor del infierno para quedarse a su lado.

Y su ser se partió entre la pena que sentía por el dolor de ella, y la resolución de que lo mejor seria que se liberase ya de él; y su propio dolor, por el cual deseaba que egoístamente ella se quedase con él a pesar de todo.

-No hables... te estas matando –comento preocupado, aunque en realidad quería seguir escuchando su aterciopelada voz.

-No, Chrno... esta vez si quiero decírtelo todo...

Chrno callo y la miro con intensidad. Ella sonrió endeblemente.

-Cuando te miro a los ojos... a ese par de dorados ojos tuyos... aun ahora... mi cuerpo se siente ligero y tranquilo... y cuando recuerdo todo lo que hemos pasado y la forma en que lo hemos hecho... se me viene una idea muy tonta... probablemente te reirás... –le dedico una vana sonrisa, para aligerar el momento; pero él la observaba con seriedad. No se reiría para nada de ella.

-A veces creo... que tal vez... tu y yo... en algún momento compartimos una misma alma... y que estando tan ansiosa de volver a ser una... no se percato de todo el daño que acarrearía en su deseo...

Chrno alzo la vista incapaz de seguir viéndole, y se percato de la nieve congelaba su piel debajo de sus piernas ya que se había arrodillado ante la confesión de la joven.

-Es una tontería ¿no? Tu y yo somos tan diferentes... y aun así, estando aquí en tus brazos... hace que mi corazón lata tan rápido que explotaría si estuviese vivo... todo se siente simplemente tan correcto... que no hay duda que desde el principio debió haber sido así.

-Yo también me siento de la misma forma. –murmuro viéndola de nuevo con intensidad a los ojos.

-Que... alegría –comento con una sonrisa- espero que algún día me perdones por lo que te he hecho.

-¿Por darme un corazón? –pregunto incrédulo.

-Y por rompértelo... pero te prometo que esta... será la ultima vez.

Los ojos de Chrno se dilataron con miedo.

-Vamos Rosette, me prometiste que no te darías por vencida, dijiste que estaríamos por siempre juntos ¿no lo recuerdas? -le cito asustado.

-¿Como olvidarlo...? Pero... Chrno… para mi el estar contigo… aunque sea un triste segundo... si lo estoy a tu lado... entonces eso significa eternidad para mi.

-Rosette…

Chrno cerro sus ojos, haciendo para atrás las lagrimas, y acerco su mejilla con la de Rosette, ambas estaban frías; pero creando un contacto entre sus pieles que se seguía sintiendo calido, aun cuando unos segundos después la joven sintió que algo húmedo corría por las mejillas de ambos, eran las lagrimas de Chrno y pronto las de ella misma también se le unieron en un solo lamento.

-No llores –comento, aunque ella tampoco podía detenerse- me optimista¿sabes, Chrno? Si este no es el fin. Si aun pudiésemos tener una segunda oportunidad... entonces estoy segura de que nos volveremos a encontrar... de alguna forma lo haremos

-Si es así... yo te encontrare. Esta vez seré yo quien te busque, aun cuando tarde mil años en encontrarte te encontrare.

Rosette sonrió.

-Te amo.

Chrno la apretó con mas fuerza.

-Yo también te amo... Rosette. Aun antes de conocerte estoy seguro que lo hacia.

Ella sonrió un poco mas y ambos separaron su contacto para verse a los ojos... una última vez.

El azul contra el dorado.

-Si este es el fin me siento muy contenta de haber dicho las palabras correctas... al menos esta vez si.

-No me dejes... por favor... –rogó en ultima instancia, acariciando su mejilla- No me digas adiós.

-Entonces... hasta mañana.

No había nada que ella mas deseara, pero ya lo había aceptado. Hace mucho que había aceptado que la muerte era el único camino natural para ella. Y aunque fue mas duro para el demonio, el también tuvo que aceptarlo cuando vio como lentamente la vida se le iba de los ojos a ella, hasta que quedaron ciegos y vacíos... y ese cuerpo prestado empezó a deshacerse en un polvo de tierra dorada hasta que no quedo nada de ella; nació de la tierra y se fue en la tierra, tal y como el resto de su especie, por fin abandonando ese mundo de sueños y pesadillas...

Y entonces ya no quedo nada más para él.

Chrno miró desolado sus brazos ahora tan vacíos, solos e inservibles si no podían abrazar a su Rosette, como su corazón que ya no podía amarla.

Solo había una gran nada en su pecho.

¿Así era como se sentía que le arrancasen la mitad del alma?

Ya no era ni siquiera un consuelo el saber que ella no estaba en el infierno.

Se quedo durante largo rato de esa forma, sin demostrar emoción alguna, porque ya no había razón para tenerlas.

-¿Se ha ido? –comento la conocida voz de Rael.

Chrno no se inmuto ni un centímetro, y con voz más fuerte de la que parecía respondió con un ronco "Si"

-Entonces ya no queda nada ni para ti ni para mi...

Chrno no supo porque pero decidió voltear a ver al otro hombre y se encontró con un rostro diferente que lo observaba. Este tenia la mitad desfigurada del rostro cubriendo su amedrentado ojo y labio.

El demonio supo que las medidas de las garras que le atravesaban eran las de él.

-Lo lamento –pero realmente seguía sin tener emoción alguna.

-Bueno, con decir eso no me devolverás la cara¿o si?

-Si quisieras matarme, lo comprendería –y se dio cuenta de lo reconfortante del pensamiento.

-Tu ya estas muerto en muchos sentidos, Chrno. Has perdido la mitad de tu alma...

Cuanta razón tenia.

-¿Qué significa eso para ustedes?

-Si hubiese una forma de resumirlo de forma fisiológica... –Rael chasqueo la lengua- el intentar sobrevivir sin ella seria como intentar vivir sin tus órganos internos.

-Esa es una buena analogía.

-Es la verdad, Chrno. Morirás, si es por mi mano o no.

Chrno sonrió ligeramente, pero no había vida en su mirar.

-Supongo que ya no queda ninguna razón para ti... ¿Entonces por que perder el tiempo? Todavía nos queda una ultima pelea.

Rael sonrió comprendiendo lo que intentaba, y asintió.

-Si... una ultima. ¿Pero, porque peleamos?

-Por nada ¿siempre ha habido otra razón? –pregunto el demonio levantándose emocionado, aunque su rostro no lo demostraba.

-Nunca ha habido otra mejor –espeto sacando su reluciente espada, mientras el demonio hacia lo suyo con su brazo.

Ambos se miraron con solemnidad... y se dejaron caer sobre el otro.

LA pelea no duro ni cinco segundos, y lo único que se vio de ella era como ambos chocaron hasta que por fin quedaron opuestos a su contrincante.

A pesar de lo heridos que estaban, ambos se quedaron ahí parados; con su majestuoso porte y altura, sin dejarse ser vencidos por el cansancio y la derrota.

Hasta que al igual que Rosette... Chrno cedió.

Callo en la fría nieve con los brazos extendidos hacia el cielo, mostrando la enorme herida en su corazón vació.

-Rosette... sin duda... espérame.

Y con esa ultima plegaria en los labios, su cuerpo se convirtió en ceniza. Con sus brazos extendidos y deshaciéndose en el frió viento, abrazo el cielo en una esperanza de abrazar a su amada.

-Los demonios nacen de la destrucción y el fuego de los pecados... por eso al final solo queda ceniza de ellos...

Rael miro con indiferencia la escena y después su espada llena de sangre.

-Si se supone que he vencido... ¿Por qué siento que tu has sido el que gano...?

Levanto la vista al cielo, que se volvía oscuro con la ausencia de las ultimas almas que la línea astral se llevo.

-La siguiente vez que nos encontremos... pelearemos de verdad¿eh, Chrno?

Y de nuevo el infierno quedo callado.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**El fin**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Bueno, llegando hasta este punto del fic puedo decir que he realizado muchos de mis mas fervientes deseos en este fic:**

**-Hice que Rosette y Magdalena se enfrentaran.**

**-Hice sufrir a Chrno...**

**-...Y lo hice redimirse de todos sus pecados de la serie.**

**-Por fin consolide la pareja estelar. O sea que hice que Chrno y Rosette se besaran, dijeran que se amaran y otras cositas mas xxx**

**-En su punto nuestra parejita le pateo el trasero a todos los malos. Ni Pandemonium se salvo de que le vieran la cara al final.**

**Sip, hasta este punto podría terminar la historia sin remordimiento alguno...**

**¡Pero no! No soy otra Daisuke Moriyama amante de los finales trágicos. Todavía queda un epilogo para esta historia donde ahí si se podrá ver el final de esta larga historia. Lo unico que les adelanto es que parte de el será contado por uno de nuestros personajes... ¿Quién será? Y la pregunta más importante: Ante tanta tragedia griega ¿podrá haber un final feliz?**

**Bien los dejo con estas incognitas y mas... favor de no mandarme mails con virus incluidos, causados por un creciente odio hacia mi en el final de esta capitulo x.x**

**Nos veremos en... esta vez seré buena, si me dejan muchas reviews subire el epilogo antes... quien quita y entre semana lo haga, pero repito, eso dependerá del animo de los lectores n.n**

**Nos vemos y por favor, no me quieran linchar.**

**Criswolf**


	24. EpilogoForever mine

**Ahora si, aquí tienen el epilogo...**

**T.T**

**Pero antes que nada quiero hacer un agradecimiento en general a todos los lectores que me aguantaron todos estos meses, leyendo esta locura que tal vez se debió quedar guardada en mi cabeza; Y que sin embargo me hace feliz haber compartido.**

**¡Muchas gracias a todos, que sin ustedes no se hubiera llegado a este capitulo!**

**Y muchas gracias en especial a k-chan, que sin ella nunca me habría atrevido a postear nada T.T**

**¡Esto es para todos ustedes!**

**¡Disfrutenlo!**

**-INFERNI E PARADISO-**

**Capitulo 023**

"Forever mine**"**

CHRNO POV

Hay mucha luz... más de la que nuca hubiese visto. Y hay tantas colores alrededor mío como humanos ha habido en el mundo...

Es hermoso... inclusive lo imperfecto es parte de lo perfecto. Y la magnificencia de esto me golpea con una suave caricia. Todo es parte de todo, y al mismo tiempo hace nada.

¿Cómo es que nosotros los demonios nos alimentamos de esta energía tan pura como si fuera un dulce... una droga? ¿Cómo es que no vimos las vidas que arrebatamos? ¿los años y oportunidades que despojábamos sin preguntar, para nuestras inútiles existencias?

Si supiéramos...si lo hubiera sabido me habría quitado la vida mucho antes... no la merecía.

Y aun así la primera vez que oí esta verdad cayo en oídos sordos...

Magdalena...

Si tan solo te habría escuchado esa vez... si tan solo te hubiese escuchado siempre.

Pero ahora puedo recordar con claridad aquella tarde cuando regresábamos al campamento después de que me confeso que la mataría...

El crepúsculo se estaba acabando y la oscuridad tomaba el mando sobre los pocos rayos rojizos que se extendían sobre la tierra y su cabello pálido.

Yo estaba reticente a acecharme a ella, aun a pesar de que hacia unos minutos nos habíamos acercado mas de lo que nunca antes lo habíamos hecho.

Probablemente estaba asustado de su tranquilidad... y de que tuviese razón. Que vana defensa intento crear mi corazón para protegerse.

Súbitamente levanto sus ojos, llenos de paciencia y sabiduría milenaria, hacia el ahora estrellado cielo.

-Esta noche se encuentra muy cerca. Tanto que podría tocarla si extiendo mi mano. Es hermosa ¿no es así, Chrno?

Levante la vista y me sorprendió que ella pudieses ver tan claramente como yo la línea de energía y vida que fluía invisible para todos los humanos.

-¿Puedes verla? ¿Sabes lo que es? –pregunte en mi ignorante sorpresa.

-Claro que lo se; lamentablemente para mi, lo se todo –me respondo con su natural paciencia.

-Oh –fue lo mas inteligente que pude decir.

-La línea astral, la fuente de donde nace toda vida.

-Es solo comida para nosotros –era la verdad para mi.

-Es mas que eso –negó con su cabeza- Toda ser vivo en este planeta al morir regresa a la línea astral, donde se parte en cientos de pedazos, que a su vez se unen con otros para al final volver al mundo y crear otra vida.

-¿Todo ser vivo? –pregunte incrédulo.

-Desde una pequeña oruga hasta un enorme elefante. Desde un humano hasta un demonio.

Baje la vista, y negué con la cabeza, como sintiendo lastima por alguien que había perdido el juicio.

-Parece que no aciertas en todo, Magdalena. Nosotros los demonios no tenemos alma, por eso nos alimentamos de la de los humanos y otras criaturas con vida.

-Lo que tu y yo vemos como un alma son dos cosas muy distintas.

-¿Qué es para ti?

-Un alma es aquello que te da el deseo de pensar y de sentir... lo que escoge todo lo bueno y malo que hay en ti, y lo magnifica –me explico tocando mi pecho con su pequeña y fría mano- Pero los demonios no son libres por eso es que necesitan el "alma" de otros para vivir.

-Por eso es que no puedo dejar que el sueño de Aion falle –tome su mano y la aleje. Fui tan idiota.

-Hay algunas cosas que no se pueden cambiar.

-Puedo intentar.

Ella sonrió displacientemente. Esta vez yo era el loco que merecía la lastima.

-Chrno... se que no tengo el derecho de pedirte esto, ni tú tampoco de cumplirlo... pero ¿podrías hacerme una promesa? –su sonrojo se extendió hasta sus orejas. Era sumamente extraña esa reacción en ella.

-¿Qué es?

-Si yo fuese... a morir. Y si algún día tu también lo hicieras... podríamos... ¿podríamos volver a encontrarnos?

La mire durante unos segundos... y me di cuenta d la importancia de esa promesa.

-Si, claro

Que forma tan simplona de sellar algo tan importante; pero entre mis dudas de la existencia de una alma en nosotros y la culpa que nacía sin darme cuenta, por lo que le haría después, fue lo mejor que pude acomodarme a decir.

-Gracias –me agradeció con todo el corazón, y con una pacifica sonrisa; como a alguien a quien se le había concedido su ultimo deseo.

-Ahora tenemos que apurarnos a llegar al campamento... Shader dijo que hoy seria la noche del ritual...

Ella asintió. Aceptando el hecho de que la estuviese llevando al borde de la muerte.

Pero tú me has perdonado, ¿no es así, Magdalena?

Y aun así yo no puedo perdonarme ni olvidar todo lo que te he hecho.

Si tan solo te hubiese escuchado antes...

Hubieses vivido, y yo al final te habría amado... y cuando murieses entonces habría conocido a Rosette, y la hubiese amado con la misma intensidad. Porque siempre han sido la misma.

Y mas sin embargo no lo hice... te mate.

Y cuando morí ni siquiera tuve la valentía de cumplir esa insignificante promesa que te hice.

_-Pero yo te encontré ¿no es así?_

Unas blancas manos descendieron hasta tomar mi rostro.

¿Rosette?

_-Al final vida y muerte siguen su curso, justamente como este rio..._

¿Cómo es que merezco estar aquí?

_-Porque tienes un alma Chrno. La mía. Y ahora eres libre. Tienes el poder de elegir._

¿Libertad? ¿Decidir?

Casi hasta parece una broma cruel...

Por libertad manche mis manos de la sangre de tantos de mi especie y otros inocentes de la tuya. Contándote a ti, mas que a nadie...

Pero nunca pude decidir.

_-Ahora eres verdaderamente libre... ¿Qué es lo que deseas?_

A ti. Por siempre.

No necesito la libertad. Solo a ti.

_-Entonces, ven conmigo._

Me aprietas con tu luminoso y etéreo cuerpo, llenándome del calor que creí nunca volver a sentir. Haré cualquier cosa por ti.

_-Ven y..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Epilogo 1

"_Quédate conmigo..."_

La luz del sol picaba sus ojos, y a pesar del cansancio Chrno se vio obligados a abrirlos lentamente.

-Despierta, despierta –canto en un murmullo una voz femenina.

Era la voz mas hermosa que Chrno hubiese escuchado, y no pudo hacer nada menos que abrir lentamente los ojos.

-Buenos días, dormilón –le saludo con cariño una joven rubia y de vivos ojos zafiro.

Era un ángel.

Chrno ni siquiera parpadeo dejando que su embotada conciencia analizara toda la situación, hasta por fin reconoció a la joven.

-¿Vas a quedarte todo el día vien...?

Pero copudo acabar su queja porque el demonio se abalanzo sobre ella y se acurruco contra su pecho.

-Gracias a dios, Rosette, estas bien, gracias a dios –gimió entre sollozos.

Ella volteo los ojos pero no pudo resistir una sonrisa.

-Claro que estoy bien ¿Acaso creíste que Aion podía contra mi? ¡Además! ¡¿Cómo esta eso de que dejaste que Rael te venciera?! ¡¡Y todo para dejarte morir!! ¡Válgame el cielo, ya ni siquiera yo, Chrno, es una vergüenza haber perdido ante semejante pel...!

Su parloteo quedo acallado cuando el cubrió su boca con la suya, y a la joven se le olvido por completo de que estaba quejándose al sentir la insistencia de sus labios.

Algo parecido a una tos sonó detrás de ellos, pero poco les importo.

-¿Interrumpo algo? –pregunto una voz molesta.

Ambos tuvieron que voltear a regañadientes.

Ahí estaba observándolos Rael con mirada aburrida... o al menos eso era lo que mostraba la mitad de su rostro que no quedo debajo de tres grandes zarpas.

-Lo lamento, Rael –se disculpo sincero el demonio.

-¿Es que cada vez que me veas te disculparas? –pregunto hastiado.

-Al grano, Rael. ¿Qué sucede?

-¿No tienen ni un poco de curiosidad de saber como es que siguen aquí, cuando ni deberían de existir o al menos no tener recuerdos de su vida?

Rosette y Chrno se miraron sorprendidos.

-O ese pequeño detalle...

-Es una buena pregunta...

-¡Claro que lo es! Menudo par de zoquetes... –murmuro enfuruñado.

-Y bien ¿como es que ha sucedido este "milagro"?

-Exacto, eso es lo que es un milagro... Digamos que fueron ordenes del gran jefe.

-¿No nos estarás mintiendo, verdad? –pregunto incrédula la joven.

-¿Cómo puedes dudar así de mi? –inquirió el ángel molesto.

-Es que han pasado tantas cosas que a ratos dudaba que dios existiera...

-Hay momentos en que la fe se tambalea –acepto el ángel- pero por ahí hay una frase que dice "Dios aprieta, pero no ahorca" Pues bien, parece que son libres ahora.

-¿En serio? –exclamo el demonio.

-Entonces, mi familia... –comenzó feliz Rosette, pero Rael la detuvo con una mano.

-Hay una cierta condición... mira no pueden ir al cielo. Chrno sigue siendo un demonio, y tú estas encadenada a él –hizo una mueca con el rostro.

-Y si no estamos en el cielo ¿entonces donde...? –Chrno dejo la pregunta sin terminar para voltear la cabeza y ver, por lo menos donde estaba sentado.

Y lo que vio lo dejo atónito

-Rosette…

Pero ella también había levantado la cabeza y también mostraba un rostro confundido igual que el. Y es que no podían creer que lo que tuvieran enfrente fuera…

…un lago, que con sus aguas cristalinas que reflejaban los rayos del sol como si fuesen pequeñas estrellas jugando en su superficie; después Rosette siguió con su mirada el pasto verde hasta llegar a una roca con una extraña forma, que para ella era completamente familiar.

-Chrno, este es… este es el lago del orfanato.

El solo asintió, y miro hacia un sencillo camino dentro del bosque, que no recordaba que estuviese ahí. El camino guiaba hasta una pequeña y rustica casa, con un columpio en el porche.

-¿Pero como…?

-"El paraíso, es el lugar en donde se desea estar eternamente…" –le interrumpió ella casi como en trance.

-¿Qué?

-Una vez un viejo sabio me dijo eso. Y este, debe ser el lugar al que nosotros consideramos el paraíso –dijo con una mirada soñadora hacia el lago.

El miro ya mas tranquilo aquel lago, y cavilo lo que ella había dicho.

-No hay duda, los días que pase junto contigo y joshua, jugando como un chiquillo. Yo solía desear que esos días duraran para siempre, porque en toda mi vida ese fue el tiempo mas feliz que viví.

Ambos se miraron, con una sonrisa enamorada y entrelazaron sus manos.

-Ejem... sigo aquí. –los regaño Rael con una mano en alto- Y no me iré hasta advertirles algo. Ustedes tienen tanto la _opción_ de estar aquí como de no estarlo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –inquirió Rosette.

-El curso normal de la vida es seguir el flujo. Pero quedándose en este lugar, entre el mundo de los vivos y los muertos, están rompiendo ese curso.

-Entonces ¿Qué nos recomiendas? ¿reencarnar, o algo así?

-¡Al contrario! No les recomiendo para nada esa opción.

-Entonces, decídete –le ordeno molesta la joven.

-Si vuelven a vivir, vuelven a morir. Y cuando eso suceda deberán de rendirle cuentas a Pandemonium.

El rostro de Chrno se ensombreció al oír eso.

-Entonces nos quedamos aquí y existimos para nada, o volvemos a la vida y morimos para ir al infierno.

-Preferiría la primera opción –le insto Chrno.

-Eso lo discutiremos mas tarde –Chrno iba a alegar cando ella levanto la mano- Y es mi ultima palabra.

Con un suspiro lo dejo ir. Seria mas tarde.

-Bien, supongo que como se podría decir "ya no tengo vela en este entierro". Mis servicios han dejado de ser requeridos. Así que me voy.

Se dio la media vuelta listo para dejarse perder entre los árboles, cuando Rosette le detuvo.

-¡Espera, Rael!

-¿Qué sucede?

-Gracias –le sonrió con sinceridad y el también le devolvió la sonrisa.

-En verdad Rael, gracias por todo –se les unió Chrno.

-¡Tu ni me agradezcas, bestia, cara de gato! –farfullo el ángel señalándole con un dedo inquisidor- Todo lo he hecho por ella. Y siempre tendré un ojo aguzado sobre ti.

Chrno hizo una mueca y estuvo a punto de agregar algo como: "claro, porque solo te queda uno". Pero mejor tomo aire, conto hasta diez, y volvió dejar pasar el asunto.

Dando su tarea por hecho, Rael por fin se dejo perder entre los arboles del bosque.

Rosette dejo salir un suspiro de cansancio, y dejo caer su espalda sobre el tronco del árbol al lado del lago; aquel que tantos recuerdos juntos tenia de ambos, como aquella vez que habían hecho un picnic o cuando ella había caído y Chrno le había servido de colchón.

-Pues no se tu, pero yo le voy a tomar la palabra y voy a tomar unas largas vacaciones.

Imitándola Chrno también se dejo caer sobre el árbol.

-Si, ambos las necesitamos –dijo cerrando los ojos.

También es difícil definir el tiempo en el cielo, pero cuando Chrno volteo de nuevo a ver a Rosette, sintió como su corazón empezó a latir con demasiada fuerza (aun a pesar de que ya estaba muerto). Y es que bajo el sol del atardecer pudo contemplarla en toda su belleza. Su cabello de un rubio tal vez ahora un poco mas pálido caía con gracia sobre sus hombros, su ropa parecía aun mas blanca y resplandeciente de lo que se había visto en el infierno, realmente ahora se parecía mucho mas a Maria Magdalena ya que incluso se veía unos años mayor aunque no tanto, tal vez veintitantos, si, de seguro el periodo en el que Rosette se hubiese visto mas bella si hubiese llegado a vivir hasta esa edad; y al sentirse observada, sin prisa abrió los ojos, regalándole a Chrno la mirada de sus ojos azul como el mar, vivos y alegres que la hacían seguir siendo completamente Rosette Christopher.

-Eres absolutamente hermosa –dijo sonrojado sin poder guardar aquel pensamiento. Y tomo delicadamente su rostro con sus dos grandes zarpas. Ese ultimo comentario hizo sonrojar hasta las orejas a Rosette, y poso sus pequeñas manos sobre los anchos hombros del demonio.

-Chrno, tu crees... ¿crees que algún día logremos volver a ver a Joshua y a los demás?

Chrno sonrió enternecido.

-¿Quieres la verdad?

-Si –asintió ella solemnemente.

-Pues la verdad, es que cuando estoy contigo siento que no hay nada imposible.

Ella iba a alegar, que si tal cosa era posible, eso era porque él le daba fuerzas; mejor prefirió hacer otra pregunta tonta.

-¿Nunca nos separaremos verdad?

-Nunca –Juró el.

Y sin darle tiempo al tiempo. Chrno recorrió su garra por la mejilla de la chica hasta detrás de su nuca y delicadamente la atrajo hacia el. Aunque no tuvo que esforzarse demasiado porque ella también lo acercó con los hombros. Y así tan sonrojados como estaban los dos juntaron sus labios, moviéndolos lentamente para profundizar aquel beso que los dejaba sin aliento. Igual no lo necesitaban.

Ni al tiempo, ni al mundo, ni nada. No mientras estuviesen juntos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

**xX FIN Xx**


	25. Epilogo 2 lean primero el cap 24o 23

¡Un momento!

Si estan aqui y no se han leido el primer epilogo, clicken el boton de "prev" y vayanse al capitulo anterior que contiene el verdadero epilogo. Este es solo como un extra-bonus. Ok

Y si ya lo leyeron, pues vena este bajo su propio riesgo.

XD

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Epilogo 2

"_Vive..."_

El atardecer caía a las seis con cuarenta y cinco minutos de la tarde, y aun cuando siempre tenia el mismo efecto en la tierra, tiñéndola de rayos anaranjados y rojos; este era siempre un espectáculo único y diferente.

Era un dieciséis de agosto de mil novecientos noventa y dos; la presión atmosférica estaba a veintidós grados centígrados, un día bastante templado para apenas haber acabado el verano, pero no tan frio como para iniciar el otoño.

Una solitaria niña caminaba por la amarillenta pradera, que era en realidad verde, perteneciente a los vastos territorios del "Convento de Magdalena".

Una presencia extraña para esa orden… ya que aunque había jóvenes menores de edad, no era un lugar adecuado para una niña tan pequeña. Al menos tendría once o doce años.

Y mas sin embargo ella no sentía que estuviese fuera de lugar… a contrario. Sabia que este era el momento justo, en la hora adecuada y en el día predicho.

Levanto su pequeño y redondo rostro infantil, enmarcado por una dorada cabellera y por unos ojos azules aguamarina; y con curiosidad inspecciono el árbol ante el cual se detuvo.

Un manzano grande y viejo, que aun producía ese exquisito fruto; y con los rayos del sol detrás de el daba la impresión de estar ardiendo en llamas.

La jovencita sonrió y levanto una hoja de papel, que hasta el momento había mantenido encerrada en su puño. En ella había el dibujo de un árbol en llamas.

Pero ya sabía de antemano que este era el lugar inequívoco en el cual debía estar. Era como una voz en el viento que le susurraba que es lo que debía hacer, y ella una hoja en el viento que se dejaba llevar. Nunca tuvo razón para dudar de ese sentido tan parte de ella, como era el ver o el oír, y que siempre había actuado en beneficio para ella… inclusive había salvado su vida y la de su hermanito.

Prefirió alejar aquellos pensamientos tan complicados para una niña de su edad, y profirió sentarse a la sombra del árbol a esperar… ¿Qué? Probablemente el futuro.

Pero a veces el futuro tardaba más de lo esperado, y ella no era muy paciente. Empezando a aburrirse levanto la vista al cielo, esperando que una respuesta le llegara del cielo. Lo cual usualmente ocurría.

Sobre ella se encontraba la manzana más apetitosa que en su vida se le hubiese antojado… o al menos en los cinco últimos minutos para no exagerar.

Tal vez fuese porque fuera una niña, o porque ya estaba marcada en su personalidad su intespetuosidad; pero no dudo mas de dos segundos el decidirse a subir el árbol.

Aun a su corta edad demostró una gran habilidad en escalarlo, ayudándose de sus ramas salidas y huecos en el tronco.. Hasta que después de un poco de esfuerzo llegó hasta la su meta. Estiro su pequeño brazo, deseando que fuese elástico, como el de los superhéroes para alcanzar su merienda.

Y mientras tanto la manzana estaba ahí, brillando contra la luz del sol; parecía que se reía de ella, diciéndole "ven a mi..". Y tan concentrada estaba en lo suyo que no escucho el seco sonido de la madera rompiéndose detrás suyo.

-¡Hey, cuidado! –grito una voz desde abajo.

Pero ya era muy tarde.

-¿Qué...¡Eh¡AHHH!

La vieja madera cedió ante el peso inusual de la chica e irremediablemente cayo al suelo, a pesar de la advertencia.

La caída fue tan rápida, que la niña a penas si percato estar en el suelo. En su infantil razonamiento se inspeccionó brazos y piernas intentando encontrar algo roto, pero increíblemente no había nada. Y a pesar de l a altura, el suelo no la trato de forma cruel… a decir verdad, este tenia una cierta consistencia blanda.

.-Hunnn…

Se oyó un quejido debajo de ella, y de un salto se puso de pie. Aguzando la vista, logro vislumbrar que entre las hojas y ramas caídas había un niño no mas alto que ella.

-¿Qué haces ahí abajo?

-Te caíste... quise atraparte… -contesto aturdido y con el rostro lleno de lodo. Probablemente de haber sido mayor le habría contestado con un sarcasmo, pero en su infantil resolución eso fue lo mejor que pudo decir.

-¿En… es serio? –inquirió con sorprendido tartamudeo- ¿Estas bien?

El niño se quito las ramas de encima y se sentó con lo pies cruzados frente a ella. Asintió con la cabeza.

-Es muy difícil que algo me lastime… -aclaro con un tono de pesar en su voz.

Su compañera no lo capto. Ahora observaba la inusual apariencia del joven frente a ella…

Su cabello corto era de un negro oscuro que lanzaba algunos destellos morados, y sus ojos eran ligeramente oblicuos de un calido color marrón que rayaba con el carmesí; aunque lo mas curioso de su persona fuesen el par orejas ligeramente puntiagudas que tenia. Probablemente estos detalles eran desapercibidos para la mayoría de la gente… pero no para ella.

La presencias de este extraño la lleno de una emoción mezclada con fascinación. Y una conclusión tan infantil como cierta llego a su mente.

El se empezó a sentir muy incomodo bajo su juiciosa mirada, y se empezó preguntar sino debería de salir corriendo antes de que ella como otras personas que le habían conocido lo hicieran.

Pero ella lo volvió a sorprender tanto como cuando la vio colgada de aquel árbol. Le sonrió.

-Gracias, me salvaste uhmn… mis huesos, creo. Jeje –dijo con una voz jovial y desenfadada.

La pequeña frunció un poco el entrecejo ante el rostro andado del chico que parecía ni pestañear.

-Bueno… este… que tonta he sido, ni te he dicho mi nombre. Me llamo Rosemary. Pero me gusta que me digan Rose o Ross, solo no me digas Rosemary¿ok¿ y tú?

-¿Y yo? –estaba confundido por su inesperado parloteo.

-Si, bueno¿Cómo te llamas?

-Yo…

Pareció pensarlo durante un largo minuto, lo cual le resulto inusual a la chica.

-Corvin –dijo al final.

Por alguna razón otro nombre muy diferente paso por la cabeza de la niña. Muy pocas veces se equivoca con adivinar el nombre de la gente, era su pasatiempo favorito, pero le sorprendió de sobremanera el no dar un acierto con el de él.

-¿Por qué viniste aquí? –pregunto en instancia de porque tenia dos nombres diferentes.

-Este... yo... quería estar solo... quería leer. –admitió con un rubor.

-¿¿Te gusta leer?? –pregunto admirada.

-Si. ¿A ti no? –inquirió inocente.

Ella se cruzo de brazos y se dio un aire de mujer conocedora.

-Esta es la flor de la juventud, a esta bella edad solo nos debemos preocupar por jugar, divertirnos y ver la tele los sábados por la mañana... ¡Ah y los dulces! Leer solo terminara acarreando problemas como la: t-a-r-e-a. Además leer es para viejitos.

El niño se ruborizo vivamente hasta sus orejitas.

-Bue... no... yo no me refería a ti. Tú debes ser la excepción. Te ves como alguien divertido y apuesto que tus amigos y tus papas te lo deben decir todo el tiempo.

Desde el mismo momento que pronuncio la palabra amigos el rubor del chico se fue... junto con todo el resto de su color, dejándole la piel pálida y enferma.

-Yo... esto... no tengo amigos.

-¿¿Cómo que no tienes amigos¡Todos tienen amigos! –exclamo atónita.

El negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-¿Y tus papas que te dicen?

La mirada ligeramente rojiza se desvió hasta las muñecas de la niña, que estaban vendadas fuertemente por ahora unas sucias gasas.

-No tengo tampoco. Nunca he visto a mi padre... y mi madre... a ella le pasaba algo como a ti en las muñecas...

La sangre de Rosemary se helo en sus venas ¿Seria que acaso su mama era especial como ella...?

-Ella tomaba cosas filosas... y se hacia daño aquí –explico señalando sus propias muñecas- y luego llegaban otras personas y la vendaban así como tu.

-¡Espera un segundo¡¿Piensas que yo me hago esto porque quiero?! –pregunto con un puño en alto.

-¿N..no es así? –inquirió Corvin temblando

.-¡CLARO QUE NO¡Estas cosas se aparecen en mis muñecas cada que quieren y entonces estoy semanas y semanas en cama sin poder salir a jugar y retorciéndome como una lombriz del dolor! –vocifero al borde de las lagrimas y dando una patada en el suelo.

Corvin tenia la boca abierta sin saber que decir, pero podía sentir en su estomago la culpa venir.

Rose parecía a punto de irse sin decir nada mas, cuando él la tomo del brazo y casi de rodillas le suplico perdón.

-¡Discúlpame, discúlpame, discúlpame¡Todo fue mi culpa¡Soy un monstruo estupido, y todos tienen razón de eso¡No hagas caso a las tonterías que digo y...!

Rose le tapo la boca con una mano para que se detuviera.

-Con un simple "lo siento" hubiese bastado. ¿Qué querías decir con que eres un "monstruo"?

Corvin se alejo un paso de ella y bajo su redondeado rostro hasta esconderlo debajo de sus purpúreos mechones.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

-Si, claro. ¡Vamos dímelo! –le animo con su curiosidad a flor de piel.

El apretó sus puños antes de hablar.

-Yo… soy un demonio.

-¿Cómo que eres un demonio?

-Mírame¡No soy normal¡Soy una bestia horrible!

Malos recuerdos vinieron a su mente al decir aquellas palabras, porque desde muy corta edad las había aprendido de los labios de su propia madre.

-¿¿Quién dice eso?? –exigió saber indignada la niña.

-Todos. En el convento todos dicen que soy algo que no debería existir… aun cuando una parte de mi es humana… ellos dicen que a final de cuentas soy algo… _malvado. _

Rose rechino los dientes ante la declaración. Solo aquellos que podían decirle malvado a un niño tan amable eran los verdaderamente malignos.

-Además… mi mama… ella… -amargas lagrimas surcaron su rostro- todo fue mi culpa… si yo no hubiese existido… ella no se habría puesto tan triste que… ella no estaría muerta de no ser por mi.

-Eso es una tontería. Ningún niño tiene las culpas de las babosadas que hacen sus papas; y la verdad es que tu mama era una babosa –bufo con la cara roja de cólera.

Ciertamente Corvin levanto la cara sorprendido al escucharla defendiéndolo. Sobre todo eso.

Al segundo de ver la cara confusa del niño Rose se arrepintió un poco de su comentario tan rudo y bajo la cara todavía roja, aunque ahora no por la ira.

-Bueno… esto… no quería ofender a tu mama. Pero si estuviera en tu lugar yo pensaría eso. Bueno ¡No creas que no entiendo como te sientes! Porque si…

Bajo la cara aun mas deseando que la tierra se la tragara.

-Mis papas… ellos murieron hace poco… y yo se como se siente el no tener a nadie cerca… pero si alguno de los dos me hubiese dicho cosas tan feas como las que te dijo a ti tu mama, entonces créeme que no sentiría pena por no tenerla cerca ¡y mucho menos me echaría la culpa por eso!

-Tú eres muy fuerte… a pesar de ser como las flores.

Rose pestañeo colorándose aun mas de lo que estaba si era posible.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Bueno al menos eso es lo que creo que una piedra pensaría de una flor. Al verla tan frágil y con unos pétalos que se caen hasta con el viento.

-Tu no eres una roca. Y yo no soy una flor… solo soy… humm… valiente.

-Desearía ser como tu. Yo soy un miedoso, por eso me gusta mas estar solo. Así no hay nadie que me lastime…

-Pero uno no puede estar solo todo el tiempo.

-Puedo intentarlo.

Ella le negó con la cabeza testarudamente.

-Ahora no lo estas.

-Es verdad… ¿Por qué? –pregunto mas para el que para ella.

-Porque somos amigos.

-¿amigos?

-Si. De ahora en adelante no te preocupes por nada; si te da miedo que alguien te trate mal y te diga cosas feas, entonces me lo dices y yo lo golpeare tan fuerte que deseara no haber abierto la boca nunca ¡porque ya no va a tener una!

Corvin sonrió ligeramente, pero un segundo después recobro la seriedad.

-¿De verdad no te asusto para nada?

-Ni aunque tuvieras alas de murciélago.

El sonrió ampliamente y con sinceridad al escucharla. Por fin tenia una amiga…

-Aunque…

-¿Si?

-No me gusta el nombre de Corvin… no te queda.

El niño parpadeo chistosamente.

-¿Y como me debería de llamar?

-Chrno.

-¿Chrno? Es un nombre muy extraño. ¿Se le puede cambiar el nombre a la gente?

-Este… no se. Pero al menos yo te puedo llamar así… digo, si te gusta.

-Claro –acepto con una sonrisa.

-¿Puedo ponerte otro nombre yo?

-¡¿Eh¡Nada mas si es bonito!

-¿Qué tal… Rosette?

Ella abrió los ojos como platos sorprendida de que él la decidiera llamar de esa forma. O bien era una increíble coincidencia, o de verdad era con quien había soñado últimamente. Pronto ya no tuvo duda de lo segundo, pero prefirió disimularlo.

-¿Rosette, eh? Humm… tiene porte, categoría…estilo –enumeraba acariciándose la barbilla como una astuta detective- Me gusta. Se queda. ¿Pero porque lo elegiste?

El se encogió de hombros.

-Me gusta. Fue lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza al verte.

-Pues entonces esta decidido, Chrno.

-¿Qué cosa, Rosette?

Que fácil había resultado para ambos el llamarse de esa forma. Era irreal la forma tan natural en que lo habían dicho.

Ella lo tomo de la mano y lo jalo colina abajo hacia el convento y sus pequeñas ventanas iluminadas.

-Vamos¡tienes que conocer a mi hermano!

-Pero ¿no le daré miedo? –pregunto preocupado, pero incapaz de soltarse.

-¡Claro que no¡A el le encantan las cosas raras¡Es un fenómeno el mismo!

-Pero…

-¡Confía en mi! –le sonrió.

Y el se dejo arrastrar por ella sin ningún forcejeo mas, seguro de que por primera vez en doce años de su vida alguien lo había llamado "amigo". Y si las cosas no eran así y esto era un simple sueño, entonces no quería despertar.

Desde los arboles ahora oscurecidos por la luz que murió con el crepúsculo, una figura los miraba desde las sombras.

-No podías evitar meter tu cuchara ¿Verdad, Remington?

La figura se estremeció en las sombras y salió al claro de luna con paso despreocupado.

-No se de que me hablas –le respondió al viento.

-Lo sabes perfectamente –susurro de nuevo la voz, pero ahora saliendo detrás de el a unos cuantos metros.

El primero se encogió de hombros.

-Aunque yo no hubiese intervenido estoy seguro que ellos dos se habrían vuelto a encontrar.

-No hay duda –comento con molestia Rael- pero al menos le habrías dejado a ella tener una infancia "normal".

Remington se volteo hacia el otro, fulminándolo con su clara y azul mirada. Su cabello dorado se removió por el viento.

-¿No puedes sentirte feliz por el encuentro de esos dos, después de todas las cosas horribles que les ha tocado vivir a su corta edad?

Rael frunció lo que pudo de su desfigurado cejo.

-A nosotros no nos toca ponernos de lado de nadie. Somos un par de Ángeles caídos intentando recobrar el perdón del cielo.

-Ya lo se –admitió el otro con pesar.

-No entiendo tu fijación por sacrificarte por humanos –Remington sonrió ante lo descarado de su critica, siendo que el mismo había dado mucho en una situación parecida.

-Ve las cosas como tu quieras; pero al final como has dicho, no nos queda nada mas que observar y cuidar a esos niños.

-Si, claro. Que disfruten su compañía y que tengan muchos bebes –comento asqueado.

-Eres un completo pervertido, Rael. Son solo unos niños.

-Pero pronto ella se convertirá en una mujer... –comento con un suspiro y se alejo del otro hacia los árboles.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A esperar ¿Qué más?-contesto el otro y se volvió a perder entre los árboles, con su voz cargada de burla en el viento.

Ewan Rémington considero una causa perdida seguir alegando con su compañero, y profirió regresar l vista hacia las alegres siluetas de los niños bajando por la colina.

Definitivamente, el resguardaría todos lo preciosos momentos que juntos pudiesen compartir. El volvería a ser el guardián de aquella chica y esta vez las cosas saldrían bien.

Aun cuando los obstáculos que afrontarían serian mayores.

Ya lo había sido antes cuando intentaron sostener una amistad... ¿ahora un amor?

Rémington se sonrió divertido. Definitivamente la noticia no fue una sorpresa para él; y acepto esta misión sin chistar, mas que como un acto de redención ante el cielo, como la búsqueda de expiar sus propios pecados por haberle fallado a tantos.

Con una ultima mirada de soslayo les dedico un "buenas noches" a los niños, y alzo la vista al cielo con un agradecimiento en el corazón que hace tantos años no había sentido; pero que volviendo a ser un ministro le quedaba bastante bien.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**¿Qué decian cuando leyeron el otro epilogo¿"Aquí se acabó la historia"?**

**¡Pues no!**

**...O bueno, eso al menos depende –como siempre- de la terrible carga de trabajo que tenga. Por lo pronto de haber una continuación, sería mas o menos algo como esto:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Darkness Crusade**

**Una santa que ha sido obligada a vivir rodeada de pecado; y un pecador el cual se ha entregado a servir a Dios como su espada ejecutora. Dos personas totalmente distintas, que los une solo una cosa en común. Un pasado juntos.**

**... o tal vez sentimientos guardados.**

**Durante cinco años el mejor exorcista de la orden de Magdalena, ha estado buscando a su vieja amiga de la infancia, de quien teme este en peligro de muerte, cuando una oleada de extraños asesinatos empieza a brotar, teniendo como principal victima jovencitas que han presentado estigmas.**

**Por su lado ella lo ha estado esperando fervientemente, pero no solo por el hecho de que puede que este enamorada de él, sino que también para que inicie la cuenta regresiva en su búsqueda de venganza desde que descubrió que la principal razón que pudo haber causado el asesinato de sus padres fue un pequeño libro propiedad de los Christopher durante años, y del cual se dice tiene las revelaciones del Apocalipsis verdadero, escritos del puño y letra de Maria Magdalena. De quien esta totalmente conciente fue en su otra vida.**

**Una historia con amor, intriga y acción. Que resucitara –literalmente- a todos los personajes de Chrno crusade. (prometo que de haber parentescos o parecidos en nombres, todo tendrá explicación lógica x.x)**


End file.
